Rivers Keep Flowing
by LadyRainStarDragon
Summary: Relationships change, it's a fact of life. Fate sweeps up the staff of Kohakugawa Shrine yet again. A family curse hangs in the balance with the world, and the Heart of the River is the binding thread despite how small she is. Sequel to Rivers Never Die
1. The Journey Begins

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

by: LadyRainStarDragon

As you can see, the sequel is finally beginning. The thinking hat worked wonderfully.

I do not own Spirited Away. If you have not read Rivers Never Die, please do so before continuing. Promise to Protect and Underwater Savior may also help in your understanding.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and clear. The birds were singing, and Chihiro could hear someone moving about in the kitchen. 

'Grandfather must be up already. I'd better get up and meditate.'

Opening her eyes, Chihiro greeted the ray of sunlight shining into her room. It seemed Amaterasu had wanted her to awaken early today. Most people would scoff at this, but with her life, she wouldn't be surprised. As the young nisou stretched, she threw back her blanket.

Getting off of her Western-styled bed that BlowingWind had badgered her to buy a few years ago, the top of her sleeping gi slipped open to reveal a creamy shoulder. Glaring at her mutinous top briefly, she walked to her wardrobe to get a regular set of clothes. Since she'd do her meditation and a quick barehanded kata before breakfast, she thought she would wear a set of her training robes.

'Better get some less rebellious clothing on, most definitely.'

Before she could get to her closet though, she heard a familiar voice in her head.

'What's wrong with what you've got on, Chihiro?'

She blushed. Sure, he'd seen her in a lot less than a sleeping gi, but still it wasn't decent. Just how was he seeing her anyway?

'Simple, I don't see you. You think very loudly in the morning.'

Shaking her head, Chihiro continued the task of getting her clothes. She selected a pair of deep blue hakama and a less see-through top that would not slip open on her.

'Wouldn't you like to know Kohaku.'

Laughter seeped through her wall from his room. He was obviously in a very good mood. That meant that Ryu would pick up on it, and decide to pull some more pranks. Life at the Shrine was quiet, but that didn't mean their fair share of Chaos didn't roam the halls. Chihiro ran that thought through her head again as a scream came from the kitchen shortly before a figure in red dragon pajamas ran past holding his nose. Correcting that thought, they had more than their fair share of Chaos.

"I wonder what he did this time."

She sensed a presence to her side before she heard the door next to hers click shut.

"We'll find out in a few minutes. I believe your morning routine is still to greet the sun and then train before breakfast, is it not?"

"Hai."

The Kami and his young Nisou calmly exited the Shrine building, Chihiro leading the way to where she usually performed her personal rituals and training. Although the compound had an actual ritual hall, most of the rites were carried out in the outdoors. In fact, the only time any of them except the most closely guarded were only done indoors if it was bad weather.

Kohakunushi could feel the difference in the area as they drew near. Her little area was completely permeated with her own aura. Yes, Chihiro maintained steadfastly that she had no spiritual powers, so he didn't bring it up. He still noticed the upsurge as her energies returned to her from the ground itself.

He knew better than to believe that his Nisou didn't have spiritual power. He had researched this thoroughly during his stay with the Dragon King. All humans had spiritual power according to the old scrolls written shortly after humankind's creation. What varied was the strength of the power and the gift of the human. The information had fascinated him.

He watched as her aura glowed while greeting the sun goddess and offering up the incense. After she had finished with that, she moved into her practices, beginning with the standing meditation. Her chi could plainly be seen by his eyes as it circulated through her body, strengthening with each cycle as more was brought in. Fifteen minutes passed, and she slowly began to move through her favorite kata. He noticed that it was the Yang family's Tai Chi form. The slow and regal movements suited her as she floated through one set and into the next.

The little Nisou was so caught up in her training, she did not feel the presence of another spirit joining them. Kohakunushi felt the warmth though, and he heard the silky voice.

"Her love is strong young one. Even as she trains in the arts of fighting and exorcisms, the love she has for all does not diminish. She has remained faithful to you, as I am sure you are aware. Do not wait for too long to take her. She is the last of her line and needs to pass her responsibilities on one day."

Before he could answer, the warmth withdrew and Amaterasu was gone. Below on the Earth, a young river-dragon was left confused as to why the sun goddess would speak to him so. Shaking off his confusion, he escorted Chihiro back into the Shrine for her breakfast.

"You don't have to walk me everywhere Haku."

Kohakunushi looked at the young woman currently holding his arm as they walked. He'd probably be in trouble if he let her know that while he had been gone, some part of him had been with her everywhere she went. After all, she was still wearing the white rose he had given her. If all women were like her friend BlowingWind, he wanted to keep all his nose hairs.

"I may not have to, but I would like to."

* * *

While all of this had been going on, Ryu had gone back to the kitchen to again steal some bacon. BlowingWind would have none of that however, and so would either whap him with a spare frying pan either over the head or on his nose every time he came in reach. Somehow however, She and Koji had managed to get breakfast and lunch cooked.

Ryu reached for a piece of bacon while BlowingWind was packing the bento boxes that Kohakunushi had said that they would need. Koji had insisted that Ryu and BlowingWind were to accompany the couple when they left on their vacation. Apparently, Koji had temporarily forgotten that Ryu would be either trying to embarrass them to no end, or get them to do something he could later embarrass them with. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something hit the back of his head.

Out of the corner of her eye, BlowingWind had seen her boyfriend trying to steal some bacon yet again. Really, it was getting old. She had lost track of how many times she had brained him, and was afraid she was going to break her favorite skillet. Shaking her head, she threw it at him, as hard as she could. Smirking, she saw it hit her mark.

"Go get out of your pajamas and into some daytime clothes. If you're good, I might let you have a little extra bacon."

Pouting as he turned to face the young Shamaness, he turned soulful brown dragon eyes on her, and batted his lashes to the best of his ability. He was going to try the innocent act. "But honey, I'm hungry now."

"Go."

Noting the now dangerous spark in her eye, the mountain dragon turned tail and ran for their room to change. She had been using the look that told him he would be losing nose hairs again if he didn't hurry up and get out of her hair.

Koji looked up from his task of apportioning the meal on the plates and sighed.

"Why don't you just marry him and get it over with. He'll calm down after that, he's just going crazy with the waiting. How long have you been together now? And without anything more than a kiss?"

BlowingWind shook her head. Yes, she loved him, and she knew that he loved her as well. The problem was that he had not talked with her of their future together. She knew that some dragons would take a human for a mate, but what would happen after she died? She had no idea where her afterlife would take her. Her mixed ancestry stated two places that seemed very different. It didn't help her out any that she had never been able to talk with her Celtic ancestors. More than that though, she was afraid. The last spirit she had loved had been destroyed before they formed a permanent bond. The lake dragon to replace him had been female.

"Marriage isn't always for eternity, and I don't know what will happen to my soul after my body dies. I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that. We've been with each other for five years, but I'm too afraid to let go."

"You'll have to tell him about it sometime BlowingWind."

"Tell who what?"

Chihiro and Kohaku ambled into the room. Kohaku was looking very confused, while Chihiro just looked interested. If she didn't play this cool, then her best friend was going to pry it out of her. She just wasn't ready to talk about it yet this morning.

"Ryu, that I'm going to stuff a voodoo doll with his nose hairs if he doesn't stop trying to piss me off."

Chihiro just shook her head. She was going to find out what her friend was really talking to her grandfather about. Her stomach growled. First, she was going to eat breakfast. Then she needed to make some phone calls before they left.

As Chihiro's stomach growled, Ryu walked in the door, wearing another trade mark dragon shirt. This time it was 'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup.'

"Geeze Chihiro! Are you part shi-shi or something? Somebody give her some food before she eats us."

"Funny. For that, I'm going to 'meddle in your affairs' and Kohaku won't like it if you eat me."

Breakfast was surprisingly peaceful. No one stole anybody else's food, there were no 'accidental kickings' under the table, and Ryu didn't even poke fun at either of the girls. Chihiro thought things were going wonderfully. Then the phone rang.

The black plastic beast roared from its place on the wall, completely disturbing the one calm meal that had been taken at the Shrine for weeks. The inhabitants tried to ignore it, then the answering machine picked up and Koji's canned voice filled the room.

"Moshi moshi, Kohakugawa Shrine. No one is available to take your call right now, but if you leave a message, one of our staff will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Father-in-law, since it's now seven o-clock I know that you are there. You're probably all eating breakfast and ignoring the phone. I'm just letting you know that I'll be there in about half an hour to visit Chihiro. I do hope you've gotten her a nice boyfriend by now and helped her friends with their little miscommunication. Ja ne!"

Chihiro and BlowingWind looked at each other. Their faces had become pale white and mouths were dropped open in shock. Both of the dragons could hear how their hearts raced and smell the scent of their desperation and fear. The silence was pierced by their wild cry.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Not now, of all the times!"

The terrified women ran out of the room, barricading themselves in Chihiro's room. They even moved the heavy wardrobe closet in front to block the door. Attempting to calm themselves down, they broke into a secret stash of soda and chocolate that she had hidden underneath her bed. As an afterthought, BlowingWind pulled the curtains shut after locking the window. Chihiro unplugged her automatic nightlight.

* * *

Koji glared at Ryu. He knew it was going to be difficult to get the girls out of their stronghold. He couldn't blame them though. Yuukio was rather pushy about them getting married and having a family. He would have probably run too. She still occasionally tried to play matchmaker for him too, so he sympathized somewhat.

"Nice. Now we have to get them out of Chihiro's room. They've probably got the door blocked already."

The three males left the mostly emptied plates behind to clean later. The first priority was to get them out of their hiding place.

Haku was confused yet again. It was beginning to seem that it would be that way for every 'homecoming' and this would probably last for a couple days knowing his luck.

"Why did they just run away?"

Koji looked a little surprised, then quickly recovered.

"That's right, none of this took place by your river where you could see it. Since you had been gone, Yuukio had been pushing Chihiro to get a boyfriend, marry, then settle down. She's been trying to get BlowingWind to progress in her promise to Ryu also, hoping to spur poor Chihiro into giving her some grandkids. So, the past month they've been pretending to be sick every time she comes over."

"Ah. I take it then that would be the reason the all those males had been harassing my Chihiro." 'And why my sister kept scaring boys into throwing themselves into my lovely river. She can be rather scary if she wants too.'

Ryu piped in. "Score Kohaku."

Koji shook his head again.

"No more hockey games on the TV for you. You pick up even more strange mannerisms."

Ryu shrugged. "It's all in the pursuit of understanding my wife-to-be better. Are we going to use the usual method?"

The three of them were now standing before Chihiro's door. The sheer aura of foreboding alone was enough to tell them it was heavily barricaded. For some reason, Kohaku could just imagine Chihiro standing at the ready with a staff and BlowingWind getting ready to stab any intruder with a spear. Really, could her mother be that bad about match making? He was pulled out of his thoughts by the words of his daitoku.

"If I know my granddaughter, she'll have something heavier in front of the door this time."

Ryu grinned as he looked at Kohakunushi, giving him a very bad feeling. "Good, we get to do things my way then. I've got a sure-fire idea to get the door open."

Ryu's cackle only put Kohaku further on the edge. Maybe he was half chaos dragon in addition to volcano dragon. That would explain why he was black and red.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to get in trouble for something not my fault?'

* * *

Nisou - Priestess

Daitoku - Priest

Shi-shi - Lion

Moshi moshi - greeting used on the phone, like hello or the old-fashioned ahoy.


	2. What a Mess

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 2: What a Mess

by: LadyRainStarDragon

As you can see, the sequel is finally beginning. The thinking hat worked wonderfully

I do not own Spirited Away. If you have not read Rivers Never Die, please do so before continuing. Promise to Protect and Underwater Savior may also help in your understanding.

* * *

Somewhere in the rainforests of Central America within the territory of the Yucatan, a figure could be seen standing, examining the overgrown step-pyramid before her. Those who lived in the area had responded readily to her questions about ancient temples, warning her not to go near them. One had accidentally let slip the location of this particular temple in an attempt to keep her away from it.

It was said that the local god here was fierce and vengeful. The Spanish had had a hand in the deadly decline of the natives, and their protector god, a descendant of the great Quetzalcoatl had been unable to stop it. The priests of the invading god had driven him deep within his temple and sealed him there according to the story.

Moonlight shone off of dark hair, red glints occasionally brought out as a breeze stirred her long curly hair, currently hanging free about her thin pointed face and down her back. Long, lithe legs were hidden beneath tan khaki pants and the long sleeves of a matching khaki shirt protected her arms from the biting mosquitoes.

The explorer approached the ruin carefully. She was not afraid of the legends. She merely kept her eyes open for snakes and other poisonous creatures. The camp she was approaching from was a respectful distance away from the site. They had gathered in order to hopefully unearth more information about the great cultures that once dominated the area. She was particularly eager. Uncovering mysteries and solving them was what she lived for. Probably because of this love of learning, she could speak 5 different languages fluently and was a renowned archaeologist specializing in Central America.

Why she felt drawn out of her comfy sleeping bag in the middle of the night, she did not know. Something about the air, and the moonlight reflecting off of the ruins had stirred something inside her, drawing her out of the safety of the camp.

She had been dreaming about finding the other part of her family. Her aunt had moved to America and married an Apache before her birth. Her mother had never said why her twin sister had moved away, and she was only talked about in whispers by the older family members. Supposedly, her aunt had a daughter, named BlowingWind. A few years ago, all contact with BlowingWind by the others had been lost. No one knew where she was, what had happened to her, or if she was ok. She had been torn apart by the loss of the cousin she had never been allowed to meet. It had spurred her further into her digs.

She squatted at the base of a stair, examining the carvings in the stone. Below her, she did not notice what could appear to be a snake hole at the first glance. Really, what it was, was a ventilation shaft.

Far below her, a large serpent stirred in the dark. A tantalizing whiff of something had just teased one large nostril, and above, he could hear the sound of a mammal breathing. It smelled so sweet, and it had been long since he had fed. The locals were afraid of bringing him offerings, and they had been unfaithful to him for so long that they had good reason. At the last of his relations with most of them, they had sided with the Spanish Invaders and were now attending the church of their invading War God whose minion had posed as his ancestor. The Spanish had been claimed to be the great Quetzalcoatl by the first to see him, but really the man had been just that, a man. Those that did go to this church, he would eat in revenge and quest for sustenance if they strayed too close. Usually it was during the day though. What could be up there now?

Raising his snout closer to the source, the scent was stronger. Human. Female. Fertile but not aroused. Excited? Spanish Blood! In rage, his plumes puffed and he hurled himself out through the small hole, enlarging it to his size. His jaws closed around his prey, but before his razor teeth could truly puncture the flesh of the interloper, another scent caught his nose. This was an unknown scent, which he decided he could investigate further before devouring this captive morsel. Yet another scent filled the feathered serpent's nose. Fear. His new mystery had passed out, so overwhelmed with it was she.

Sliding once more back into his den, he scuttled his way through the ancient stone halls beneath the pyramid into his bed chambers. Rats scurried out of his way, while the serpents that shared his home and attended to him slithered behind him, anxious to see what their master had brought home. Growling, he issued a warning to them all not to harm what he had taken as his own. The rats and snakes conferred together, attempting to discover what had put their beloved master in such a foul mood.

Opening his jaws, he deposited her gently upon the bed he once had used in his human shape. Many a priestess to him had filled it with him, but now it lay empty. Her features he found strange and very unlike the Spaniards he had once fought, as his eyes glowed a turquoise hue in the dark. He was still hungry though, and he could smell some of the traitors up above. Traitors to not just himself, but their own ancestors, following a god who was responsible for the death of their people. Pursuit of this mystery could wait, first he must feed.

Flying through the new opening to his lair, his feathers and scales reflected rainbows in the silver light of the moon. Screams filled the air as the blood and flesh of the explorers filled the dragon, giving him nourishment and sustenance. Soon, the camp was completely emptied of all life, even that of the pack animals that had been tethered nearby.

The god felt grimy from the blood that had gotten into his fine plumage, and went to a stream nearby to wash himself. The water rose from its course to flood over him, carrying away the gore and returning to its former path.

'Once, I would have abhorred the eating of human essence, but now I take it in if other sacrifices haven't been brought. How can I return to what I once was? This thirst for revenge is wrong, and yet, it consumes me. I can't fight this darkness much longer, and I am so tired.'

Shaking himself dry, the feathered serpent retreated into his lair to examine his prize. It had been long since he had been in a female's presence.

* * *

The explorer's blue eyes widened as her heart sped up. Here was an image of Quetzalcoatl! Perhaps his worship did hearken back to the Olmec after all! As her hand reached out to brush pale fingers across the image, the ground beneath her burst open.

Her lower region was enveloped with a warm breath as sharp teeth pierced the sturdy clothing that the wore, stopping just short of tearing into her soft abdomen. Feathers and fur brushed at her legs, and she discovered that her legs were hanging out on either side of a large mouth. Looking between her legs at what seemed about to eat her, the sight that she saw both froze the blood in her veins and inspired a great sense of awe within her. Her fear swallowed her with its blackness, the only thing to light her darkness a large pair of fearsome turquoise eyes.

* * *

Back in Japan:

"You want me to what Ryu?"

"Strip."

Koji's face paled and then reddened in rage of what the mountain dragon had suggested the river kami do. Not only was he not mentally ready to think of his dear innocent Chihiro seeing the river dragon in such a state, it was positively undignified for him to allow her to do. He was ready to protest, but was cut off by his kami.

"Hells no! You really think that I'm going to just take off my clothes because it's part of your hare-brained scheme to get the women out here? Where, might I add, Chihiro's mother is going to try to badger her into having children? Think for a minute who she'll suggest she have them with."

Kohakunushi knew that he'd only gotten himself into further hot water by the way Ryu was now grinning. Why did his weak spot have to be this. Why couldn't he be afraid of spiders or something? No, it just had to be a fear of mating.

"It's not that bad! Besides, I'm sure you'd just LOVE to be semi-dressed and see her get all flushed and flustered. All of us men are like that!"

Koji interjected finally into the dragon-fight. "As much as I would love to see Chihiro bring an heir to the Shrine into the world for after we are gone from this world, I agree with Kohaku. Besides, the problem with your plan is that we also would have to see him unclothed, since we're supposed to grab them as they peek out."

"So much for your 'fool-proof' plan, eh, Ryu?" 'Thank you Koji. I owe you.'

From inside Chihiro's room, a familiar male voice was heard.

"Hey, Kohakunushi! Wha? He's not here? Where am I then? Oh, hello ladies, how are you today and why are we in the dark? Was I expected?"

"Ten, you hentai! Get out of my room!"

Ten's yell as BlowingWind began to pound into him after Chihiro's call filled their ears. They could hear Chihiro pushing aside whatever had been in front of the door. Kohaku and Koji stepped to the side as the door was thrust open and Ten flung out of the room. The women followed shortly after him, Chihiro with her training staff and BlowingWind unarmed. Ryu was flattened in the ensuing madness.

Looking down at Ryu, Kohakunushi felt oddly vindicated.

"So Koji, wash or dry?"

"Wash."

The river dragon and his priest walked calmly back to the kitchen to wash the dirtied dishes from breakfast. Back in the hallway, a rather flattened Ryu lay trampled to the floor.

"Karma sucks."

* * *

In the Palace of the Sun:

Amaterasu surveyed all that went on in the world beneath her. For once, she and her brother Susanowo stood together peacefully. They were not the only Kami present at this great meeting, however. All of the Heavenly and Most August Presences of not only the Asian cultures, but also the other cultures of the planet Earth had been summoned. It was a strange meeting, one that had taken place long ago, and was to take place yet again. Existence is cyclical.

"Brother, the Kami and Humans can not drift any further apart."

"Yet I tell you, they will be the death of us all. They pollute the air, destroy the land, burn the forests, and poison the waters. They kill for sport, war with each other for things that will only hasten their own end, and mock us! Why should we not abandon them?"

Coyote stepped forward and cleared his throat. He was a trickster god, yet all knew him to be very wise. "Not all humans are that way. Before the Pale Folk came to my home, the Peoples lived in harmony with the land." Buffalo, Eagle and Raven nodded in agreement.

Apollo stepped forward as Coyote stepped back. Apollo as a sun god often rode the golden disk with the sun goddess Amaterasu. "Some humans even fight to repair the damage done by their brethren. We can not forget the example set by the little priestess Chihiro who labored to bring back the river of her family's god."

Murmurs filled the great hall, some of agreement, some of dissent. A blasted hag scooted forward in her mortar.

"What about those who use the nuclear power and weapons. I was near Chernobyl at that fateful time. I am lucky to even still be in existence. That is more than I can say for those of the area now, they suffer yet for generations. If my memory serves, was not Japan itself bombed by the weapons?"

Murmurs filled the hall. Jehovah, Mary his human spirit-mate and Jesus stepped forward.

"I conceived within a human woman my only son. Here he stands before you, as many other half-gods do today as well. He worked hard to spread messages of peace through the area he was in, as have also these other same halflings. Would you destroy that which we labored to make out of a need to share love? We gave our children free-will and the ability to learn for a reason. We did not want just servants, we wanted companions. I should add that without the love that we exchange, we would all only grow weak, and need to choose a new race or create another. I, for one, stand for the humans."

Quetzalcoatl came forth beside Brigit as Jehovah and Jesus faded back with the others.

"The human race still possesses many pure souls. It however still also possesses many dark ones. I say we should not make the pure ones suffer. I move that we begin our return to our homes. The dark souls are often the ones in the power positions, we could help the pure ones regain their proper place, and send the dark one back to begin their lessons again."

Finally, the hall was in total agreement. Amaterasu regained the head of the meeting.

"It is settled then. We will need a few spirit human interbreedings and intermarriages to seal this then and open the door for us Celestial Living Ones to return bodily to our realms. I have my pair, all they need now is the push in the proper direction. I will leave it in the hands of the rest of you to procure ones for your own geographic locations. This meeting of Gods is adjourned."

The myriad Holy Beings filed out of the halls of the Palace of the Sun, heading towards their geographic protectorates to choose the new couples. With the years of segregation in some areas being longer than in others, consenting couples would be hard to find for some. Amaterasu sank down on the floor, exhausted by her own nerves and the heat that had filled the halls from all of the other Beings. She was not used to simultaneous contact with so many at once.

"Just think how it would have been if you'd had to call together every spirit in the Spirit Worlds!"

She shot a wry glance at the Trickster god from North America, flanked as he was by other gods from the same continent.

"Thanks a lot Coyote."

"Any time!"

* * *

Words

Hentai - pervert

* * *

Deity Guest appearances

Amaterasu - Japanese sun goddess

Apollo - Greek sun god

Baba Yaga - A Russian goddess, perhaps a keeper of the realm of death, flew in a mortar

Brigit - British goddess of wells, fire, smith, and healing

Buffalo - gave of himself and his family so that the Plains people of North America could eat

Coyote - Native American trickster god who brought man fire as well as being rather perverted in some stories

Jehovah - an Arabic god, followed by Jews, Muslims, and Christians

Jesus - Jehovah's only son

Mary - The human woman who bore Jehovah's son

Quetzalcoatl - Olmec, Mayan, and Aztec god of light. He was a Plumed Serpent, and is depicted looking very much like a dragon.

Raven - another Native American trickster god

Susanowo - Japanese god of storm and war

Yes, I am aware that if all the major gods of the world were stuck in one room we'd probably have a nice fight on our hands. Hope I haven't offended anyone's religion, and I apologize if I left out anybody's god or culture. Alas, I am not all knowing.


	3. Sun Deities, Meeting Mom, and Pictures

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 3: Sun Deities, Meeting Mom, and Pictures

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. If you have not read Rivers Never Die, please do so before continuing. Promise to Protect and Underwater Savior may also help in your understanding

* * *

The meeting hall was just beginning to cool off, when it started warming back up. It seemed that the solar disk had returned, and it was time for the next rider to get on for the next 24 hour orbit in the heavens.

"Apollo!"

Apollo groaned. He really, really hadn't wanted his followers to put him up in Helios' place. Try telling them that though. Nope, they just wouldn't listen. Now look what he was stuck doing. Taking turns driving a really hot, really bright object through the sky. Really fun, especially if you tried wrapping your head around the scientific impossibility of this. In his not so humble opinion, life as a solar deity could really suck.

"What Helios?"

The shining sun god just had to use the smile that made the room unbearably bright too. How lovely. Judging by the size of said smile, Helios was implying it was his turn to control a pair of cranky sky dragons whose job it was to pull the solar chariot.

"I thought it was Amaterasu's turn."

"You really want to make her drive this thing after a big long meeting like that? I had to watch it through this communications panel, and it was really hard not to turn it off! Even Zeus couldn't stay through the whole thing. Of course, we all know that he was siding with the humans anyway. Look how many kids he had with them. I don't know why we have to have the meetings if it comes out the same every time."

It was true, Zeus had gotten bored and left. It had caused a really big stir too, but he had never really been a particularly patient deity anyway. Apollo was surprised that Jehovah had stayed, but then again, he and Zeus' regions kind of really overlapped quite a bit, what with the Vatican being right there in Italy. His territory kind of overlapped everybody if you really wanted to be technical, so he couldn't have left if he wanted to. You could tell when things were getting bad when those two actually shared the same views. The human world wasn't the only topsy-turvy place in his opinion. His ruminations were interrupted when Helios hit him over the head.

"Alright Mr. Introspective, Paper, Rock, Scissors!"

Amaterasu, Helios, and Apollo performed the ancient ritual of figuring out who was going to drive, each wondering why all of the world's willing and unwilling sun deities had agreed to 24 hour shifts and who had suggested this silly game to make such decisions. As Lady Luck was not with Apollo today, he lost. Helios rejoiced as he plunked the flaming Sun Crown on the youth's head.

"Finally, I don't have to wear that awful hot hat! Keep a weather eye open, plenty of humans have just been disappearing lately. Probably coincides with the whole balance of the planes thing, but watch out anyway. OH, and the pothole for the descent back hasn't been fixed yet. Steer slightly south."

Grumbling, Apollo stalked off for the sun disk. He had 30 seconds to mount it before it took off without him. He didn't want to have to deal with chasing after a runaway sun today. One meeting of the world group of gripey, snipey gods was enough to more than ruin his day.

"I never thought I'd seen the day that we would all have to work together."

"It is a scary thought Amaterasu. Good thing we all don't have to live together. If we solar deities can't all get along with each other for extended periods, just think what it would be like for everyone else. Speaking of, where are the other solar deities, we need to draw up the next quarter's schedule. After that, I'm going home."

"Understood. I just hope that this works. The humans need all the help that they can get. Too much damage has been done in critical areas of the planet."

"Not to mention the fact that more, ahem, unexplained disappearances of the humans are happening, and what a tasty snack they are for some spirits."

* * *

Kohakunushi and Koji had finished with the dishes, and were on their way outside to see if the women had succeeded in killing Ten yet. Ten apparently either was the world's worst teleporter, or just really liked Chihiro hitting him. Kohakunushi suspected the latter. He always had been odd. He liked women who hit him around, and that was just plain creepy. Women could be very violent at times.

Indeed, Chihiro was still smacking him. Ryu had dragged himself out and was leaning against a wall watching. BlowingWind was helping Chihiro by holding Ten still. And Ten was . . . egging them on? He must have missed something.

"Come on Chihiro, you can make it hurt more than that! If somebody had you cornered you'd lose your honor so fast, you'd think a certain dragon we all know had snatched it."

"You creep! You really want me to make it worse?"

"I'm a kami. I can take it! Bring it on chichi."

Chihiro answered by driving the butt of her staff into his stomach and screaming something about needing to quit Spanish lessons with BlowingWind. BlowingWind let Ten drop before laughing.

"I think we win this time. Next time, improve your aim."

Kohaku shook his head. Hubris was obviously a kami's worst enemy. Well, that and 'accidentally' teleporting oneself into a woman's room, especially Chihiro's. So caught up was the group in the scene before them, nobody heard the car door slam.

"Chihiro! How do you expect to get married if you beat up every man in a 10 mile radius for even coming close to you?"

The women looked up from where they had collapsed in laughter as the Spring Spirit was attempting to appear manly and failing miserably. The look in their eyes made him think of hunted animals, the way a prey would look just before being snapped by strong jaws. Only their predator wasn't something after their flesh or life-force, it was instead a mother, feeling the end of her days inexorably approaching. They didn't stand a chance, he had seen similar scenes play out in villages before.

"Oh, heh, hi Mom! When did you get here?" Chihiro began casting about for a method of escape.

"Mrs. Ogino. So nice to see you. How are you today?"

"Just fine, thank you BlowingWind. I see that you must be feeling very well today dear. For being so sick for so long though, the two of you really should be resting."

Their, ahem, white lies just came back to bite them in the butt. They bit hard, sinking their teeth deep into the flesh, and shaking their head about for good measure. Silently, the Nisou and Shamaness vowed to not lie again, not even a little. Especially to a mother figure. Silently, they regained their feet, Chihiro subtly straightening her robes as BlowingWind shifted uncomfortably. Something about the way Chihiro was acting set of Yuukio's mama instincts.

"Well, seeing as how the two of you are so often beating up on poor Ten-san when he visits according to the local children, I know that you aren't acting this way because of it. Is there perhaps someone you are hiding here, daughter?"

BlowingWind started to creep off while Yuukio's attention was trained on her daughter. With any luck, she could escape before she was caught and asked the question she had begun to hate most. Yes, she was abandoning her friend to her mother, but she also knew Chihiro would understand.

"What are you talking about mother? I'm not hiding anyone."

"Oh? So you are single still, Chihiro?"

Grey eyes darted about nervously, no sign of escape for her. At least BlowingWind was now hidden. It sucked being a martyr though. If something didn't give soon, she had a vision of being guilt-tripped into a date with someone she knew she wasn't going to be interested in. She was saved as her eyes locked with that of her kami. How her mother hadn't seen him yet, she had no idea. Surely he would save her.

Kohakunushi could hear his nisou's tortured thoughts. He had no idea how he was going to help her though. His body had other ideas, as he soon found himself by her, arms wrapping around her possessively as he faced the mother.

"Chihiro, aren't you going to introduce me?"

'Introduce you? You know who this is.'

'Ah, this is true, however, she doesn't know me. You asked me to save you. Just play along.'

"Um, Mama? I'd like you to meet Kohaku."

Yuukio squealed, clasping her hands in excitement.

"So nice to finally meet you. I remember Akio having been so excited that our little girl finally had a boyfriend. I was so disappointed when you had to leave on your business trip before I could meet you."

'Business trip? What is she talking about?'

'Thank Grandfather. He had to come up with a reason why you were gone so suddenly.'

"It is good to finally meet you as well, Ogino-san. Chihiro has told me so much about you."

"And I'll bet that you're the reason she refused to date the whole time you were gone. So, when will the wedding be, and how many grandchildren are you planning to give me?"

"Mother!"

Chihiro's scandalized face caused Ryu and Ten to break out in laughter. It was a mistake for Ryu though, as now Mrs. Ogino had a chance to grill him on how his relationship was progressing with 'Little BlowingWind' to the relief of both the river kami and nisou. Taking advantage of the distraction, they retreated into the shrine.

The rest of Yuukio's visit was actually fairly calm. Seeing Chihiro with a boyfriend seemed to have a mollifying effect on her. Now was the time to break the news.

"Mama, I'm going to be gone for a while. Kohaku is going to be taking me on a little vacation since he was disgruntled with me not taking a rest after the river was finished."

The glint came back into Mama's eye. Her lips curled as she tried to suppress a smirk, but Kohaku could easily catch it anyway. Reaching forward, Yuukio patted Chihiro's hands gently.

"That's nice dear. Have fun. Just wait until you get home to get married, I'm sure Grandfather wants to officiate the ceremony."

Kohaku decided that he liked her much better as a pig. True, she was actually a lot nicer than he had first thought she was when she first came to his attention all those years ago, but still he thought she was a much better pig. Pigs didn't try to push their offspring into having children before they were ready. One look at Chihiro was more than enough to tell him that though her body was ready, she herself wasn't. An image of her trying to get a child out of a tree for bath time ran through his mind, and he was very hard pressed not to laugh.

Finally, she left them in peace, promising to call all of Chihiro's friends for her so that she could get an early start. Chihiro went to her room to change back into her festival uniform, on her kami's request. All he would say about it was that where they were going, she needed to be dressed according to her station. Shortly, she came back to the room in the infamous blue kimono worn with white hakama and yukata. Sitting gingerly next to Kohakunushi, she burst out laughing at BlowingWind's antics.

"Finally! I thought she'd never leave." BlowingWind collapsed onto the floor in a dramatic heap.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad! Besides, today's attention was focused mainly on the lovebirds over there. Hm, I do wonder though, when they do plan to have the we-!"

A well aimed pillow cut Ryu off. Surprisingly, the marksman was Ten. Chihiro was about to breath a sigh of relief, but stopped when he reverted to his normal self.

"How do we know it hasn't already happened? He is a dragon after all, and they take a mate a little differently than humans as you well know Ryu. Did you ever smell anything funny any of the times she came back from her night-time swims we all know she takes?"

"No, just the river."

Kohakunushi stood up, pulling Chihiro with him. "Let's go, all they are going to keep doing is making fools of themselves."

Walking into the forest at his side, Chihiro looked out of the corner of her eye to see her kami blushing slightly. She had pledged herself to him forever, but he had never told her clearly how he was taking it. What was she to him other than his Priestess? She hadn't heard a word from him the entire time that he had been gone. It was her duty to bring an heir to the Shrine, but how could that happen if she already belonged to someone, who probably wouldn't give her the child she needed. Even if by some long shot, he did, he wouldn't be there to help raise the child. Well, as she had told him those three years ago, she would take it one day at a time. The past three years seemed like a dream as she thought about what had lead up to it.

Walking behind the couple with Ryu, BlowingWind was filled with dread. Something was happening to someone connected to her. Her dreams lately had been strange, like warnings trying to get through a brick wall that had been erected long ago for an unknown purpose. Sending a quick prayer to Creator, she hoped that whatever it was would be resolved. She did not want to ruin Chihiro's happiness, for however long she would be able to spend with her love.

As the dragon spirits transformed to carry their human companions with them, Ryu was quiet. He was wondering just how much time Kohaku was really going to be able to spend with Chihiro. Ryu himself often had to leave for extended periods to directly oversee his river of magma beneath Mt. Fuji. The only reason he was truly able to stay on the surface so long was because his father had given grudging leave for Ryu to court BlowingWind, hoping that a feminine balance of any kind would tame him. Fujiyama was getting restless, and it was only a matter of time before he demanded to meet BlowingWind and have her come home. What would he do when he found out she was a mortal?

* * *

Turquoise eyes glared at the sleeping form even as coils of fur, feathers, and scales wrapped about it to keep it warm. He had hoped that the filthy mortal could answer his questions, but she had not yet escaped from the grasp of her unconsciousness. Glaring harder at the woman, he was surprised when a perfect pearl rose up before him, shining rainbows upon the surface and reflecting his eyes.

'Curious. That would explain why I have awoken and am fully conscious. This one's purity broke the seal on me completely. It does not explain why this Pearl Soul is here though, or what the unknown smell is upon her.'

In the dim light given off by the soul trying to ascertain where it was, the dragon studied the strange garments the human was clad in. They were obviously of high quality, whatever they were, and made to withstand much abuse. Two slips of something fell out of a pocket over her breast.

The being took on a human shape, leaving the woman half-covered by a cape of lovely green feathers from the quetzal bird. Shoulder-length black hair framed pale blue eyes as his dark flesh twitched, unused to not having the cover of fur, scale, or feather. A rich red loin cloth edged in gold hung to his knees from a matching belt. About his neck was an intricate collar of jade and turquoise.

Strong hands picked up the slips, made of what appeared to be thin strips of wood. Turning them over, he looked at the strange pictures that were on them. The same woman was in both pictures, and clearly related to his present captive. In one, she stood with a very distant cousin of his that had migrated to far up north long. They were smiling at each other, a clear lake at the base of a volcano in the background. The other, was the same woman clad all in black, weeping on her knees as the smoke from a fire of someone's belongings rose up to the sky. The background was that same lake, although something was different about it, subtly, it appeared to have changed.

He flipped them back over, carefully reading the lettering on the back, employing a dragon's ability to read or speak any language.

The first read: "BlowingWind MountainChild and her fiancé. Much love, your cousin Sky. P.S. Don't let any of the family know I got this to you."

The second, in a different handwriting, read: "My cousin at her fiancé's funeral."

The coatl looked carefully at the woman now under his cape. It looked like eating her after his questions were answered was out of the question, since she was related to the woman his cousin once was obviously going to mate for some unknown reason. Something deep was going on here, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He knew this though, whether he liked it or not, fate had dumped it in his lap.

The light began to dim again as the pearl sank back within it's fleshly shell. Apparently, the woman was going to wake up soon, and had determined well enough what had happened. After a moment, the woman sat up gasping, as blue eyes opened and gazed about the dim room both carefully and in awe.

"I'm inside the pyramid."

He was at her side in a flash, dominating her view with those mysteriously glowing turquoise eyes.

"You are inside MY pyramid. Explain why you are here, and where you are from, human."

* * *

Words

Hubris - pride, presumption, arrogance

Coatl - Mesoamerican word for snake

Chichi - Spanglish slang for boob or breast.

Nisou - Priestess


	4. Shamaness' Secret, Kokoro no Ryu, Field!

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 4: Shamaness' Secret, Kokoro no Ryu, Field

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. If you have not read Rivers Never Die, please do so before continuing. Promise to Protect and Underwater Savior may also help in your understanding.

Single quotes are meant to be read as thoughts, double quotes are spoken words.

* * *

Sometimes, BlowingWind hated to fly. It made her think too much of her former life, back home. It made her think of him, and how things used to be. 

She had been young when she first met him. It was a camping trip with her mother actually, shortly after her father had died. Mother had moved from Arizona to forget the pain of what she called a curse. They wound up in Northern California, in the High Desert Area. Jefferson State some people called it, Northern California and Southern Oregon. She loved the land there.

The mountains stood tall and craggy, grey bones of Mother Earth kissed by the breezes of Father Sky and these two gave birth to the plant and animal people. Throughout her years there, she discovered that each mountain had its own spirit. Some were bears, but some were the creatures that fascinated her most, dragons. Occasionally, the two would share the same mountain, tending different functions. She also found dragons alive and well in many of the lakes, and had even heard of one called Tessie down in Lake Tahoe.

She remembered the day she met him very well. She was at the shore, making an offering of tobacco to whatever spirits were in the area, asking permission to camp there, just like Father hadalways taught her to do. She remembered chocolate eyes that were deep as the lake gazing guardedly at her from the water. Unfortunately she had been so entranced by the eyes that shecould not remember what they had been attached to. She had called to her mother, to show her. When she saw, she screamed, telling thespirit to leave her only baby alone.

While making dinner, Mother told a story about a woman in ancient Ireland who fell in love with a dragon, and the dragon who fell in love with her. The woman was forced to marry a human cobbler, infuriating the dragon. However, the woman became pregnant that first time on the wedding night.. The dragon in his rage killed the cobbler, cursing his bloodline to always lose their first mate. He forgot that the woman carried the man's child. The dragon could not have the woman in the way he had wanted, and could only give her his name for her earthly life, as she had been claimed first and the seed had taken root now bound to the human realm. After several generations of watching the descendants of his loved one suffer after his mistake, he wasted away, hoping his death would lift the curse.

It didn't. A witch the family went to said it would only be lifted when two women from the family were brave enough to marry dragons who loved them.

The men and women of the O'Drake clan naturally were bitter, and kept their children away from dragons. A dragon in rage could not be trusted. No matter how much they loved someone.

BlowingWind understood what happened to her father now. She understood why Mother moved, and why she had left Ireland. She understood why she never heard much of Mother's family. She was afraid, and she was running from what she wanted so desperately to deny existed.

That night, she burned a little extra tobacco, apologizing for her mother to whatever she had seen in the lake. That morning when she awoke, she found a beautiful obsidian mirror beside her, and a shell necklace. Wisely, she hid them from her Mother. WhatSecond grader wouldn't. Later that day, the fish literally would jump into her net when she was trying to get dinner. Medicine Lake truly was wonderful.

She didn't talk with any of her new school mates about stuff like this, because she knew they would think her crazy. She had learned back on the Reservation before Father passed that most people didn't see the spirits or recognize the spirit animals when they came. Instead, she kept the knowledge to herself, and rejoiced whenever she got invited on a camping trip to there.

Eventually, on a camping trip she had met a boy with eyes that made her think of the ones she saw so long ago in the lake. They became friends, and she hadn't noticed how he already seemed to know so much about her. She went to see him as often as she could, until her mother found out that she had met a strange boy there. Mother forbade BlowingWind to visit the lake ever again, which aggravated her school friends greatly. It was a favorite camping spot.

As time passed, the lake spirit himself would sometimes come to visit her. He didn't tell her he was the spirit of the lake, and of course she never saw his true form. He was never seen at the school, so she thought he was just another of the home-schooled kids. He usually would walk her home after sunset as she spent much of her time at the library studying, or the park exercising.

As time passed further, she developed an interest romantically in him, and he in her. She was seventeen when he asked her that fateful question, and she unthinking accepted, forgetting her Mother's tale of long ago. That's when he had told her what he really was. Just after she graduated High School which had been after her 18th birthday, she was going to stay with him in his lake as his wife and vessel. The day before, he was caught in the turbines of the geothermal power plant that had been erected, despite long court battles by the Native Tribes to stop it.

She blamed herself, he had placed the claim of a mate on her and the night before they were to consummate it he died, and it was all her fault. Or so she thought. The seed had not been planted, and he had been sabotaging the progress of the plant for years. It had only been a matter of time before they finally got those running.

The new spirit had been very understanding, and in trying to make her feel better, she had included her in the funeral. As she broke down at the pyre for his belongings, BlowingWind hadn't noticed the flash of a camera from a male cousin she never knew she had who was also in attendance. She never would know that the young full-Apache had been watching her and reporting to both sides of the family on her growth.

The new lake spirit, one of those 'mother duck' type dragons, had tried her best to comfort the young and mostly untrained shamaness that wandered her shores. It didn't really work very well though. The spirit had gone so far as to contact the child's ancestors, and beseeched them to train her as she was so far from her tribe. The dream training did give a little comfort, but not enough.

Two weeks later, she had moved to Japan, following her Mother's example of running away from the pain. Making a tour of the islands, she had forgotten that spirit, especially dragons existed on every continent, every air current and in every sea as their race was older than her own. Then, in the forests surrounding Mt. Fuji, she met Ryu. He had somehow managed to pull her out of her funk, and back to her self, unknowingly.

Sometimes she loved flying, because she would think of how Ryu had made her see things from another perspective. He had also looked amazingly like her former love, even acted similar in ways, but the differences were there. Those differences were probably what helped her grieve.

"I'm sorry Obsidian. I have to move on, but you will always be with me in a way."

A tear dropped from her eye and flew behind her, falling to the ground from the heights to splatter on a rose, breaking into several droplets. About her neck, her shell necklace glowed briefly beneath her red kimono and the mirror in her pack shifted further down, closer to her womb.

* * *

Ryu's sharp ears picked up the pained and whispered apology that fell from her lips. He briefly wondered who Obsidian was. Then, he remembered the only other time she had used that word as a name. 

He had finally been allowed to go back to the surface after his latest escapade. Ryu had been just about to emerge from the cave on the side of the mountain, when he smelled something new to him. It smelled nice, and appealing scents always attracted those of his kind. Following his nose and his eyes, he found the source.

There before him was a woman whose skin was pale as milk, yet sprinkled here and there with little brown sun kisses, especially across her nose. Her short hair formed a small halo around her head the color of the red-brown glass from inside the volcano. From the shadows of the cave, he watched as the woman offered the earthy smelling loose incense to four directions, then to the earth and sky. He was amazed when she asked the local spirits for permission to spend her night there. Unthinkingly, he sent her a wave of welcome. Feeling it, she opened her eyes and smiled.

Her eyes caused his heart to stop. Blue skies, blue seas, topaz or sapphires could not come close as a comparison. But it was a tragic beauty, something terrible had happened to her, and the pain could be seen even upon her soul, which was a bluish-green opaque stone he had never seen before. Ryu also noticed she had no guardian, although it seemed she had once. He had to know more about her. Some deep part of himself warned against it, something about a curse, but he ignored it.

While she slept, he crept closer, memorizing her smell. As he turned away, his foot accidentally broke a twig. The next thing he knew, someone had punched him in the kidney area, and he was eating dirt. A gasp caressed his ears.

"Obsidian?"

Shaking hands reminding him of earth tremors turned him over, and the hope that briefly had filled her eyes dulled back to pain. He watched the tsunami sweep her out to sea, drowning once more in whatever sorrow had plagued her dreams.

"Who are you spirit? What were you doing sitting beside me as I slept?"

"Take Ryu. You looked so lonely when you came here, I thought to provide you with some company. And I live here. Who are you?"

The onna paused, considering how to phrase her answer. He had noticed that she seemed to choose her words with care every time she spoke, like this wasn't her native language.

"MountainChild BlowingWind."

"Pleasure to meet you MountainChild-san, or may I call you BlowingWind? Your given name suits you so well."

A flush crept up her cheeks, painting them an attractive pink similar to a shell he had once seen. A bit of her hair had fallen over her face, and he swept it behind an ear. The way she jumped at his touch amused him with her unnecessary fear, and he realized that he wanted to take the fear away.

"So, you aren't from around here. Tell me about where you come from, and use your native language if you like."

They had talked into the night, and he felt very happy. He was taming a human, and becoming friends with her.

Over time, her pain seemed to lessen into some form of acceptance, and the tsunami came for her less and less. As time passed, they became very good friends indeed. He had even asked BlowingWind to consider him when she was finally ready for a family. Ryu was surprised when she said that he was the only one left she would trust enough for that. He was even more surprised when she said she accepted his proposal, but was not ready yet. Obviously, being her fiancé had gotten him no further than holding her head in his lap while she slept. Ah well.

'I'll be there for you when you are finally ready to talk about it BlowingWind. That's what friends are for.'

* * *

Chihiro had noticed that the mood between Ryu and BlowingWind was rather somber. Somber like a tomb that neither dared open. Kohaku had noticed it at well, glancing behind him every now and then to see Ryu following behind him like some sort of twisted puppet. Frankly, he found it creepy seeing the normally overly boisterous volcano dragon like that. An ecstatic screech filled his very sensitive ears, leaving him with a ringing he was sure would never stop. 

"It's Aburaya!"

'Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Loud. Ow.'

It worked to pull Ryu and BlowingWind out of their thoughts though, and the look of awe on the American's face almost made it worth the headache. Almost.

'Riiiing. Riiiing.'

Thank goodness he could keep his thoughts to himself when he chose to. Chihiro would either apologize profusely, or never let him live his thoughts down.

"Sorry Haku, forgot I was by your ear."

Actually, she had been more like in his ear, but he didn't say that, just snorted acceptance. Even though she was an adult, she was still like a little kid when excited.

"Wow! That's so cool! Is that where we're going Chi?"

'Ow. Ow. Ow. Very loud. Ow.'

He wasn't the only one anymore with ringing ears. Ryu's eyes were squinted shut as he tried to ignore it. He headed towards a field to land. He wanted to make sure that BlowingWind understood what was going on here. She was his guest, but he'd rather be safe than have to save her from being a pig or a chicken or any other animal. Yubaba may respect Chihiro, but she was still a trickster.

The sun was setting, and he wanted down in case they started fading. Ryu was managing to fill his girlfriend in on the food problem, and she said she would just stick with him, that it was safer. Kohakunushi extended his senses as they landed, and could feel spirits already wending their way towards the famous bath house.

'It's a good thing I made reservations.'

They touched down as the sun set, and as he saw the stream of spirits disembarking, he was especially glad of his reservations.

Then a familiar smell hit his nose from the women.

'Oh boy, goodie.'

'Kohaku, what's up?'

'Don't get any of your drool on the girls, and don't give them anything to eat that you've already taken a bite off of. Especially my Chihiro.'

'Eh?'

'Ryu, use your nose, how does your girlfriend smell? Then smell Chihiro.'

'Fertile. Why?'

'. . . Male dragons are the epitome of yang. Our spit can do what to fertile women Ryu?'

'Uh oh.'

Kohakunushi spied a berry bush as he took his humanoid form. Chihiro was fading much slower than the last time she had been in a spirit world. As he popped the berry into her mouth for her, he wondered if it was her body becoming more spirit each time she entered such a world.

"Humans! They're over there! Get them beforethey stink up the place!"

* * *

Words

Kokoro - heart

no - possessive article (of)

Obsidian - volcanic glass that can be black, grey, greenish, red, brown, or combinations of those colors, sometimes white. The color of the obsidian depends on the mineral content.

Tsunami - ocean wave caused by earthquakes

Take (ta kay) - Mountain

Ryu - dragon

onna - woman

Inane mythology time

There is a Chinese legend that an emperor made all of his wives and concubines in one night by opening up a box of dragon drool and having them get it on (the spit, that is). Also, there are many legends of women being impregnated by swallowing magic jewels or leftovers from a kami's meal. It would be something really important for the guys to remember.


	5. Reservations

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 5: Reservations

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. If you have not read Rivers Never Die, please do so before continuing. Promise to Protect and Underwater Savior may also help in your understanding.

* * *

Jewel O'Drake slowly rose from the seas of sleep. The strange man who was holding her captive had grilled her for quite a while last night and a good portion of the day. She had hoped it was just a bad dream brought on by the M.R.E.'s she had eaten before bed, but the slithering sensation across her stomach told her otherwise. Fearfully, she opened her eyes. 

Darkness greeted her, only to be expected so far underground. Focusing carefully on her body, it seemed she was wrapped in some form of scaly blanket, expanding and contracting with its own breath and radiating its own warmth. The heat could have easily lulled her back into a sleep, except for the odd feeling that something was watching her, exploring her soul, and tasting her.

The slithering sensation started again, and she found it oddly soothing in some perverse at least I'm not eaten yet kind of way. It would feel quite nice, the slightly pebbly texture lapping her skin, except for the fact that she had proof dragons really did exist and weren't just fairy-tales. If she remembered right, dragons ate women. She had to escape somehow!

"Are you hungry?"

She found two turquoise points of light within the blanketing darkness, and found herself leaning closer to her only source of light before realizing what she was doing. She had no intention of eating anything this creep offered her. It was probably poisoned or drugged.

"No."

Her stomach chose just that time to contradict her, rumbling and vibrating against his coils, causing an answering shiver in his body that had been deprived of touch for so long.

"Your body begs to differ. The cooks will be bringing your meal shortly and other servants will be bringing you appropriate clothing."

'Traitor body, you. Just what is wrong with my clothing, I am dressed quite conservatively.'

Then more of the time that she had spent trapped here came back to her. She had tried to escape him, running blindly through the eerie passages, swallowed again and again by the darkness. Unknown objects had clutched at her, commanding her to stay for the Lord and clothing tearing upon unseen obstructions, reducing them to rags held together with threads. Finally, she had been trapped in a dead end, coils looping about her, tethering her to the monster that threatened her by its very existence.

She tried to strike out, but found her hands tied with a hemp robe, probably done sometime after she had passed out again. Furthermore, the azure pools she had gravitated toward earlier now commanded her attention again, sapping her will. All about her, her body stopped its struggling, her very blood responding to the command blazing in those eyes, causing her heart to speed. Languidly it rested in her captors clutches, craving the comfort he gave to her aching muscles.

"You will eat, and you will remain calm. You are mine now."

"I thought you said I was a filthy war-mongering Spanish Conquistador bent on the plundering of your people and the spread of the Church. You seemed pretty positive that the world would be better off without them."

"As you said so astutely between your thrashings, you can not help what you have inherited by your father's blood. You also mentioned that you are of this 'Irish' descent and that even though you followed this 'God' as you call him he is not what some of his worshipers portray with their actions."

"What is it that you want?"

"I want what was taken from me. Not getting that, perhaps a descendant of the plunderers can pay back what was stolen."

"But why me? I just study past civilizations. What can I do?"

"I can not let you leave me because you have seen me. I would have to kill you, which I can not do as your cousin I believe it is was to be mated with my cousin. What you can do is keep me company and brighten this dull tomb."

With that, the dragon firmly placed his snout upon her chest, inhaling deeply as if to breath her very soul. She had no idea what he was doing, and began to flush, misinterpreting what he was doing.

"What are you doing? Get out of there!"

"Your scent. Once one gets past the initial reaction to the scent of your father, it is quite soothing. Rather like a crushed vanilla bean or the vanilla flower."

The dragon began purring, reminding her of some great engine that powered a generator, vibrating her very core and causing her to relax into him, forehead now resting between his eyes. Succumbing yet again to his hypnotic effect, she barely breathed, still struggling to maintain some kind of hold on her mind.

"Somehow, I have serious reservations about this relationship."

The river of time rolled onward, silently flowing through the deep earth. The dragon's hold on the human's body loosened, allowing her some small movements of her own again. Once more, it felt as if her body would heed her, save for the fact that her will was still lulled by his spell.

"Why won't my body respond? What kind of hocus-pocus have you pulled on me?"

Laughter rippled from him, filling the chamber and reverberating from the walls, tickling her with its mixed emotions.

"Humans and rivers are much the same. The veins transporting the waters of your blood are riverbeds, welling from the spring of your heart. These are held tightly by the shores of flesh and muscle. When the crust of skin is punctured, the waters come forth to find new beds for themselves on the surface. Your body is mostly water, and so doubly answers to me."

"Great. So, how do I wake up from this nightmare?"

* * *

The dragon could smell the slight changes in her smell as she cycled through her emotion, even less constant than the moon. The human seemed to be even more wary of touch than he had learned to be. He had also found out how much of an escape artist she was. 

She - no - Jewel, had answered all his questions to the best of her extent, boring him over and over again with how she insisted she was only here to learn about the people from before. He had also gotten a lecture on a place called Ireland, and how they distanced themselves from the Spanish, some of whom shared the same Celtic heritage if traced back far enough. What had grabbed his attention was her talk about her God. He was different than the experience he had had through the followers, and he guessed that made sense. He would have to withhold his judgement until an experience with him.

He still didn't like the Spanish though.

It was curious to him how her presence could calm him so. Maybe it was just from the empty loneliness, whose gaping maw constantly threatened to swallow him whole. It had been hard on him to be sealed in this structure, doomed to a life of half-consciousness and unable until recently to escape his prison. The song of her heart, flow of her blood, and scent soothed him, taming his wilder desires, leaving him only the desire to lay coiled here and brood over his unwilling prize.

What bothered him most though, was trying to build at least an uneasy trust between the two of them. He intended for her to stay with him forever, but that would be difficult if she continued to pursue escape. It would also be dangerous for her, as during her mad dash she had given herself numerous wounds, casting herself blindly upon corners and blades, leaving tiny libations of her blood behind. He did not like its smell, it was wrong somehow, never meant to be spilt. It would not do for her to seal herself in one of the tombs down here, and perish in fear.

He certainly didn't love her, but still he could feel destiny's connection between the two. What net were the Gods entwining him in?

* * *

"Humans! They're over there! Get them before it stinks up the place!" 

Ryu's eyes rolled, his clear signal of disbelief. Haori and hakama flowed in the slight breeze, calling to mind the moment when the red and gold magma crests some volcanic vent and becomes the lava building new land. The headband now covering his forehead and trailing behind to the shoulders was the ash spewing before the lava, gray fertilization of fields, while the crest of the Take family adorned the midpoint in the black of deepest cave. A proud and regal figure he cut, though it was obvious the marriage of fire and earth had resulted in a certain uncontainable and uncontrollable quality in this particular dragon.

Chihiro now saw why Ten had gifted Blowingwind with the flaming kimono on their first meeting. She had received the complement to Ryu's as surely as she herself had received the complement to her Lord's.

"They still try to chase people out I see."

Mountain and river dragon had each begun the forward journey, women tucked into crook of arm as one would china or some rare delicate flower. Towards the town the group trod, dragons holding heads up high, not so much walking as flowing through the grasses, rivers of water and liquid earth embodied upon twin pillars pacing the currents. The human females, however carefully they stepped, still could not measure up to the sheer majesty that was the race escorting them. Instead of flowing with the currents, they were pulled along by the power, swept away as surely as a raft with no paddles. Placing their trust in their guardians, they allowed themselves to be led.

Passing through the town, spirits of past or lesser kami and ancient formless humans watched the new tide sweeping gracefully through. The males on the outside of the quartet regal in their robes of state, mastering skillfully two women whose tread was more cautious. It was unusual to see spirits walk through actually touching each other, as most who came were either single, or taking a break from their reflected counterparts. The slight smell of human was not noticed from the females, sakura and river beside earth and spice, decay having less hold on those who passed between the realms.

They joined the great flow of royalty and greater kami, a great parade pressing ever toward the famous bath house. Chihiro had noticed that there were even more guests than during the time that she worked here. Unknown to her, the excellent and personal care that she gave to the old river god had boosted the reputation of the business, especially among water spirits, each hoping to get a glimpse of the child. Even though she had long been gone, the spirits still came.

She had come a long way since that time, and done many things, mostly concerned with school and the river. She was a Priestess now, and a rare guest in the spirit world. Chihiro wondered in Lin still worked here, or if any of the girls would recognize her. Had Bou grown? Did Kamaji still stoke the boiler? Most of all though, she was afraid the Yunas would recognize her and became jealous, weak child who had risen so quickly.

Meanwhile, BlowingWind had been looking about wide eyed. She had never seen so many spirits of so many kinds. These were nothing like the ones that she had seen at home, animals great and small of the mountains. Here she saw no majestic eagles or hawks who ruled the skies, no moving mountains, and no trickster coyotes. She saw spirits of restaurants who took the form of tables, kitchens who were walking pot racks, wells symbolized by buckets on draped mounds. Ducklings whose function she did not know, one surprised kappa, and lots of dead royalty from the humans. There were some who she could not identify also. The sheer number of spirits she knew nothing about unnerved her a little.

Their feet began across the wooden bridge, sandals tapping out heartbeats reflecting the life of their homes. The greeters fell silent, awed by the majesty of the dragons, who held quite firmly to the humans that had been scented earlier.

Yubaba herself was in the entry, greeting the customers. Powerful members of the Nigihayami and Take families had reservations and were coming tonight with guests. These two families were very reclusive, and so were seen only rarely. In fact, the last time either of the two families had stayed was several hundred years ago. It was a great honor to have them grace her business with their presence again, and she wanted to see to it that everything was perfect. She had felt two powerful waves as they had arrived in her realm, and had been wondering what was taking them so long in arriving at the bath house itself.

Earlier, some of the sharper nosed spirits working for her had smell a whiff of human, and panicked because of the expected guests. She couldn't have any humans screwing things up. These families would not be regular customers if they were scared off by humans. She had, of course, forgotten that Haku had been a member of this family, not being bothered with love stories. What mattered to her was her son, and the family business.

Shortly, the presences were on the bridge. It was odd, she had been expecting four dragons, but she could only sense two, and then two beings whose powers she could not understand. What unnerved her was the silence from the greeters at the bridge, uneasy as the sky before the storm.

Then the curtain parted of its own accord, allowing passage of the four expected beings. Two spirits, each with a woman upon their arm stepped through, a white and blue river and a red and gold lava flow. Both of the females looked both uncomfortable and excited, the males calm and unfathomable. One pair looked slightly familiar, although she could not say why. Her tongue lay dead, life stolen by the surprise. The women, were human. Then, she gained life again.

"Thank you for bringing the humans to me. The servants could have taken care of that for you. What can I do for you Lords, some entertainment perhaps while you wait for the rest of your party?"

The foreign looking girl looked about ready to bolt after Yubaba's statement, but curiously enough, calmed at a touch from the dragon in red. It was masterful really, seeing a human who had quite obviously been a wild one pool so quickly like that. The familiar looking human in blue looked a little affronted though.

"The Nisou and Shamaness are our guests, they do not belong to you. I believe that we have reservations here."

"I'm sorry Lords, we don't serve humans. This is a place for spirits. They will have to stay in the village. A host will show you gentlemen to your rooms if I may know your names."

The robes of the dragon in red blew in a wind unknown by others in the room, save for the gentle stirring of his attendant human's corresponding robe, waves of magma flowing heatedly, glowing with the energy of deepest earth where it is one with fire.

"Aburaya would turn away Lord and Lady Take Ryu? My Lady has braved many perils and impossible tasks, as has Nigihaymi-san's Nisou. And now that we finally manage to get them to take rest and rejuvenate themselves body and soul to perform their duties in a healthy manner, we are turned away?"

The attendant workers in the area stopped what they were doing in shock, a few of the kami who had known Nigihayami Tatsu hanging around as well, wondering what new trick he could be playing if he had finally emerged from his lonely mountain. The woman of loyalty and purity turned questioning eyes upon the woman of passion and wealth, mouthing a two worded question that caused the crimson woman to match her elegant robe.

A white tsunami crashed upon the now moving arm of the river dragon, the green and gold waves upon the hem now rushing their courses as he calmed the excitable volcano dragon. The blue of his hakama stayed as they were, still waters in a pool beside the racing river. A memory of long ago tickled her brain, perhaps of a youth who may have arrived in similar clothing. The chiseled smiling face turned towards the dragon a moment after. Something about this man reminded her almost of Nigihayami Tatsu, was it so?

"Ryu-san. I'm sure it is a misunderstanding. Remember, it was a first for 'Sen' to work here as well."

"'Sen?' Oh, right."

"Well, I guess we'll just take our money and the deposit and be on our way then."

The human women exchanged a glance, raised eyebrows clearly speaking the confusion in their hearts at the games the dragons now played with the mind of the old sorceress. The elder of the two clearly was exasperated, knowing well that dragons could never be strait-forward in money dealings. They were very honest, but they also loved playing tricks, it seemed to kick up most around certain times of the month, and even the placid Kohakunushi was not immune to it.

The witch began to sweat at the thought, never being one to enjoy giving refunds of deposits. There was no way she could get out of it since they had shown up on the expected day, only to be turned away.

"Wait Nigihayami Tatsu-sama! I'm sure that we could work something out. I did not mean to insult you or your humans, this is just highly irregular."

The European looking woman flicked her eyes at the Japanese woman and snickered under her breath. She knew what they were doing now. Yubaba couldn't help but wonder what was so funny about that statement. She motioned to the nearest attendant.

"Please make yourselves comfortable and we can discuss this later to make suitable terms for you my Lords."

The dragons nodded and followed the attendant, still grasping their women and looking highly amused. The woman in blue looked at the woman in red, whispering a question quietly as the spring thaw.

"So, it's Lady Take now, BlowingWind? When were you going to tell me?"

"I'm still virgin, Chi, it isn't completely official yet by dragon standards."

"Sure, 'Lady Take'. There are other equally binding ways for dragons to claim you, you know. Just because it isn't complete yet doesn't make it not so."

The woman, who had finally gotten back her pale complexion, glowed pink and hissed.

"And I saw you kissing Kohakunushi, so you can just stuff it Chihiro! Other stuff probably happened when you guys ditched us a few years ago. Maybe it should be 'Lady Nigihayami' instead of 'Ogino-nisou'!"

"Actually, both Lady Nigihayami and Nigihayami-Nisou would be correct."

Chihiro blushed and smiled at BlowingWind nervously. BlowingWind, confusion and disbelief scrawled all over her face as plainly as if someone had taken a purple marker to it, looked to Ryu for confirmation. He merely grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her, clearly saying, "guess what" in his scaly coyote manner. He had a good idea of what had happened all those years ago, but it wasn't as far as BlowingWind was now thinking. 'And she says I have the dirty mind, she's worse than me sometimes.'

Kohaku kept his eyes forward and face set, although the laughter of his eyes could not be mistaken. Purposely leaving the double meaning intact, he continued following their guide, allowing the banter to continue in order to easy the chatty women.

"I can't believe she didn't recognize you, Kohaku. I thought I wasn't going to be able to keep from laughing. She thought you were your father! It was great! I guess she didn't notice the fact you had color in your outfit."

Ryu finally allowed himself to laugh about it.

"I can't believe you two did that to the poor woman. I can't believe Chihiro and I let you two do that! What star alignment is cursing us with this?"

Chihiro pulled out of her robe a mid-sized bottle of wasabi powder, flashing it quickly for BlowingWind to see what revenge was going to be wreaked on the two unsuspecting dragons at their next meal. Luckily, neither of them saw it. Ryu still had not figured out why he would drool for 30 minutes after meals, or why his food was always so hot.

At that moment, Lin popped out of nowhere, having been assigned as the attendant for the women.

"SEN! HAKU! What are you guys doing here!"

The weasel spirit's voice carried through the whole bath house in her excitement, even reaching the ears of a certain sorceress now on her way to her office. Her wrinkled jaw dropped, mouth gaping like a cave. In the footsteps of his father, he too, had managed to pull a prank on the proprietor of Aburaya, one of the most purportedly observant spirits in this hemisphere. Even if she had realized that it was Kohaku, she still wouldn't have expected something like that. In all the time she had known him, Yubaba had thought he didn't have a sense of humor. She had only one thought.

'At least it's not an office full of snow.'

* * *

Words 

M.R.E. - Meal Ready to Eat. Like Kappa, some are good, and some are very bad.

Wasabi - Asian mustard. It is very hot when mixed correctly, and will make you drool if you eat too much. This prank has actually happened in my family, so be warned it could happen to you.


	6. I'm What? No Way!

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 6: I'm What? No Way!

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. If you have not read Rivers Never Die, please do so before continuing. Promise to Protect and Underwater Savior may also help in your understanding.

* * *

"SEN! HAKU! What are you guys doing here?!"

Chihiro then found herself glomped by a very excited spirit. Two limbs had wrapped around her, seeking to pull her into the being they belonged to. If they squeezed any tighter, she thought one of her ribs would pop.

"Air!"

Curious about the ruckus, and the name of a well-heard of human having been screamed to the lands, spirits curiously poked their heads out of doors. Like little bubbles rising from a calm lake, those still in the basins rose for a hope of a better view.

They saw a young human woman standing ram-rod straight, eagerly gulping air back into crushed and flattened lungs. Any spirit would have thought her just another lost being who had wandered somehow through the gateway, except that she bore the stamp of whom she served and was bonded to quite literally all over her. Two silver dragon combs and a rose the color of swift flowing rapids were swept up in the eddies of her chestnut colored hair, the colors she wore, the decoration of her garb, and even the external magic wrapped and lacing through her own aura, setting the pearl of her being within a protective cage of silvery scale. Even the youngest spirit would be aware that he who had marked her as his own was possessive and not to be trifled with.

"Hello to you as well Lin. We see you have been well."

The deep and masculine voice smoothed over the ear, a small yet deep and mighty river, possessed also of roaring rapids and shallows babbling care-free over rounded polished pebbles. The man stood proud while a friendly and benign essence reached his eyes. The unobservant would mistake him possibly for his father, as he matched many a description of the recluse, until his clothing was noticed.

"Have I ever! I'll have to tell you about it later though Haku, after my shift. Right now I'm sure Sen and BlowingWind want a bath."

Chihiro began to get suspicious. Bath-time with Lin meant gossip-time, even if she was going to be just the attendant. Gossip-time meant she would try to get the detail of the night she promised herself completely to Kohaku. BlowingWind had been trying to get it, and her bi-monthly night-swims, out of her for what seemed like forever. She hid her panic, as there was no sense in giving the two of them ammunition.

"No. We're fine, thank you."

"I'm feeling a little grungy. Ryu just had to fly through that swarm of love-bugs you and Kohaku avoided. What were they doing in Japan anyway? I thought they only lived in Florida and places in that area."

Chihiro inspected BlowingWind closer, and discovered that she indeed did have some of the coupled bugs splatted in various places on her. Ryu looked much the same, although confused as he was trying to figure out when he had done that. It was probably while he was lost in thought.

She had been bested by a chance coincidence, and would fall prey to the evil gossip-monster as the men were lead in a different direction to clean up Ryu the unobservant dragon. The two women were lead into another bathing room where they disrobed while Lin drew a lavender and rose bath. Chihiro had also let down her hair, which had grown six inches over the last three years, and after carefully placing her hair band, dragon combs and prized rose on her clothing, got into the tub of steaming water. She had thought to remove the bracelet Kohaku had given her, but it stubbornly clung to the flesh of her left wrist, causing Lin to smirk knowingly at her, like she knew some kind of secret Chihiro didn't.

That was when they attacked.

"So Chihiro, now that you've been promoted and are no longer a miko, has your relationship with Kohaku gone to the next step yet?"

Chihiro's skin, already pink from the hot water, became more like an apple red as she registered the innuendos so thinly veiled in that question.

"What do you mean? There's been no changes since the night before he left."

"Uh-huh. So is that why you have a charm pinned to your underwear to keep from conceiving and why Kohaku's scales refuse to come off of you LEFT wrist?"

"No! Wait. What significance are you saying that the bracelet he made me that won't come off has?"

After that statement, BlowingWind came close to drowning as she fell over laughing, losing her seat in the deep tub due to her spasming muscles. Her laughter was due partly to the confusion that had caused such an oddly constructed sentence, but mostly because Chihiro had forgotten what the gift of a scale meant among dragons. Chihiro hauled the hysterical and now sputter woman back to the side of the tub where Lin helped hold her until the laughing fit had passed.

It was a long laughing fit, taking up the better part of half an hour, as the onna kept laughing each time she looked at Chihiro and tried to speak. By the time she could finally stop, the men were passing over the causeway to their rooms, having finished long ago. Snippets of the conversation drifted up to their keen ears.

"It won't come off because the two of you did something and now by the laws of dragon magic you are like his mate. Dragons only give scales to women if they are the dragon's mate, or someone they consider family. It was too quiet last night for 'it' to have happened, so I can only think that whatever you did, it was three years ago. You've been married three years and didn't even realize it!"

BlowingWind burst out laughing again, causing Chihiro to doubt the American woman's sanity. Lin joined in as well.

"So that's what the two of you took off for that night! You had a 'deal' to seal."

"Shut Up! I'm still a virgin you hentais!"

More laughter answered her as she sank further into the water, her breath gently blowing rings into the surface with each exhale as she unconsciously took up the position Kohakunushi often had while watching her grow before his river had been filled, her cheeks now red as the railing on the bridge above.

Desperately seeking some kind of comeback, Chihiro's eyes fell on the black scale bound about BlowingWind's arm. With the grace of one long used to clambering up steep embankments to exit swift-flowing water, Chihiro-nisou emerged from the steaming pool. Lin passed her a white towel, which swiftly drank the water beaded on her tender flesh. After putting on her clothing, which had strangely become a blue and silver fighting kimono set, she made her move.

"I see I'm not the only one with a stuck scale 'Lady Take.' Now I know why you always wore a T-shirt when we swam."

BlowingWind did the same as Chihiro had done, finding hers had changed to the same style but all red. However, she kept her silence. That strange feeling was washing over her yet again. Unnoticed, her shell necklace once more took on an ethereal glow, and the mirror in her pack shifted even closer to its owner's womb once the convenience had been taken up again.

As Lin led them towards their rooms, a small slip of paper was left behind where BlowingWind's clothing had once been. The only remnant of her anti-fertility charm was a small clothespin attached to her undergarment.

* * *

The men had continued on after Chihiro had slouched into the water, Ryu disappointed that Lin hadn't been holding his woman up higher out of the water. Haku had been hard pressed not to look down as he knew his Nisou was unclothed.

"Well Haku, now the truth comes out. I'm just surprised that she didn't figure it out after Koji yelled at you when the two of you returned when he thought you'd deflowered her."

Haku looked at Ryu from the corner of his eye, daring him to continue. Toothily, Ryu took that dare, disregarding the consequences of taunting a river dragon.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't. You keep your word. Besides, you're probably too shy to go that far, huh?"

"I'm on vacation Ryu, take a number and annoy me all you want after it's over." The ominous growl after was unmistakable, a promise of pain if his nosy friend didn't just drop the subject.

For once, Take Ryu did the smart thing. He let the subject die. It wasn't the growl that convinced him though, it was the lack of expression on Kohaku's face.

* * *

Yubaba had made her way to her office finally. She could not believe that she had been so rude. On the other hand, what with all of the humans that seemed to be falling through the sacred areas lately, she guessed it had been no wonder. Giant rifts in the continuum between the human and spirit worlds had been opening lately, causing entities from both sides to be lost, and the incoming humans to create much havoc.

"Yubaba-sama."

The four-tailed kitsune who had replaced Kohaku had just placed a report on her desk. The youthful face belied the worry barely concealed in the flaming orange eyes. A strapping yet slender man, he was stronger than he looked. Midnight black hair formed a mane to point wildly in each direction, reminiscent of the corona of an eclipse.

"What is it now Yoruiki?"

"Another group of humans falling into this world, panicking, and then razing a teahouse this time after they found out their rescuers were ghosts."

"Did they get a chance to eat anything?"

"No. They faded back into their world shortly after the worst of the damage was done. Your friend who ran it was beaten with a baseball bat, but since it was just nine little kids she is ok."

"Hmpf. Even little kids can do a lot of damage. I do not look forward to when Bou reaches that stage of his development. If one 10 year old girl can wreak my bath house, what damage have nine done to her business?"

The kitsune nodded solemnly.

"Why are so many coming after all these years? I thought that the two worlds were separated for just this reason?"

"Maybe they have swung too far apart, like how a pendulum at the top of its swing can almost meet its opposite path if swung too high. Only the Gods know what is going on, and I hope that they can fix it."

* * *

The door to the chamber swung open, and a bright light entered the room, the noise causing her to jump as the light caused her eyes to close and turn away. She would have tried running again, if it was not for the restraining body wrapped around her. Jewel's eyes slowly adjusted to the light coming from the torch held high by the new presence.

Now that her eyes had adjusted, she turned toward the source of the blessed light, as any child of the world above would. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was praying that it was a rescuer, someone to save her from the dragon she was still convinced would devour her like a tamale. She was not met with the expected and wished for adventurer though. It was a woman, or at least, sort of.

The woman had no hair, although her form told clearly about her femininity. Her top half seemed human enough, if you discounted the lack of hair. However, her lower half was clearly snake-like, reminding her of the giant anaconda she had once seen in one of those American horror movies. Her left hand held the torch high, like some Meso-American light goddess, one gold bangle about her bicep. In the other arm, were what she guessed passed as clothing here, it was green, whatever it was.

The door slammed shut.

"You can let her go now, Lord. I think I will need to treat her wounds and bath her. Perhaps you should leave the room for such?"

The dragon uncoiled himself, but did not leave.

I shall stay, she may try to run again.

"Lord, you fed her while she was sleeping the first time. Even if she ran, she can not leave. Besides, would you deny her what little dignity that she has left? Her strange breast and loin bindings will need to be removed so that I can check for injuries not noticed previously."

Grudgingly, the dragon retreated into another room that Jewel had not noticed. The way he moved as he left made her think of when a new toy is taken away from a child. Petulant was a good word to describe him she thought, blaming others for things that are no one's fault.

"Well, you certainly abused your body. Let's wash you before those get infected."

Dazed, Jewel followed the snake-woman into a bathing area that had also been concealed just off the bedchamber. A hot bath was waiting for her, the water singing its siren song, luring her to wash away the dirt and grime. Leery after her recent experiences, all she did was stare at it.

"Are you going to get in, or do I have to push you? Take those off before you get in though. And don't worry, he's not looking."

Doing as suggested, Jewel disrobed and got into the water, washing away that which soiled her.

"By the way, my name's Ticitl. You're lucky you know. He ate the others."

"Jewel O'Drake. He'll eat me next, what's so lucky about that."

"Huetziatl wouldn't eat a woman. At least, not until she asks."

The human didn't respond to the spirit's weak attempt at a joke. Breathing deeply, the snake heaved a sigh that filled the room.

"He wasn't always like this you know. He's had to deal with two losses of whole peoples. The first he kicked out of the area because he didn't agree with the sacrifices offered him. He didn't want people to kill others, and wasn't all that fond of the taste of blood anyway. The second, well, he didn't really understand what was happening, just that one day they were asking him for help, and the next he was sealed down here."

"He ate them. They were my friends."

The snake-woman eyed the girl. Her hair was something she had never seen before, red. Sure, she'd seen the color in painting and out in nature, but never as a human's hair. It lay in limp curls about her head, looking how the woman probably felt, and draining water. Her skin was like milk, but also had the greyish hue that she knew to be common in those who were suffering shock. The human's eyes were a lovely sapphire, and Ticitl knew where the inspiration for her name had come from.

"Both times he cried you know. That's why the river has two falls in it. The lower falls is the disappointment at having to drive out his humans. The upper falls are his tears from the Great Betrayal. Can you blame him for feeling antagonistic?"

"They did nothing to him. Why should they pay for mistakes of their ancestors as well as my own?"

"True. However, dragons all suffer from one great curse. Their emotions run deeper than even those of your race, and most lack the knowledge of how to deal with these. A dragon can not always separate its feelings from reality. That's why they are so reclusive."

Jewel got out of the water and dried herself. Not a word passed her lips as she thought about her discovery. So, not only were dragons real, they had emotional problems too, this one in particular. The green fabric slipped over her head next, a short sleeveless top that tightened with a securing tie beneath her breasts. The other strip of cloth was wrapped about her waist, similar to the sarongs worn in Polynesia, and coming to slightly below mid-thigh.

"This is more appropriate clothing? I look like a street-walker in this!"

"Street-walker? This is certainly fine for walking in the streets, but that is not what you are meaning is it?"

"Someone who sells their body."

"Oh, no. They wear far less here. Master would not let anyone do that to you anyway. You are his now."

"I don't understand."

"He captured you, so, he now owns you."

"WHAAAAT! I am not some object to be owned!"

Jewel's indignant scream carried through the pyramid, and possibly out into the surrounding land, flattening Huetziatl's ears while it also brought fire and luster back to her eyes. He didn't like the tone she used, but he also heard a bit of hurt in that fearsome war-cry of hers. In an attempt to save his ears, he resumed a human form, while he allowed the torches to light themselves once again.

Huetziatl didn't know why he cared. He did realize that the meal was going to be rather, well, strained. Jewel's voice still welled out of the bathing chamber, an avenging spirit bent on ripping apart his ears.

"I freaking hated the story of Beauty and the Beast. If anybody tells me I have to marry or physically submit myself to that - that - that walking tantrum, I swear I'll knock myself out!"

'She sounds like one, too. And she can't knock herself out if I don't let her.'

The servants had already brought in the meal. Tamales, enchiladas, tortillas, various fruits, and a lovely salad of grasses lay spread before him, pitchers of water and milk also awaiting their inevitable consumption. With as little as his new amusement had eaten lately, he was sure that between the two of them it would be reduced to nothing.

The door almost flew off of its hinges as the woman stormed out, a foreign warrioress desperate to regain her honor. The combination of colors that she was stunned him beyond words, ripped away his very breath, froze his very blood. Enthralled by the display of feminine ferocity, he was only awoken from her unconscious spell by the sting of her hand across his cheek.

From the doorway, Ticitl watched in the shadow.

"Shock, denial, grief, and now anger. I hope acceptance comes quickly, otherwise I'm going to be bandaging her up 24/7."

* * *

Words

Miko - young priestess

Onna - woman

Hentai - pervert

Nisou - priestess

Yoruiki : yoru - night, iki - spirit. Night spirit.

Ticitl - healer (Aztec)

Huetziatl - falling water. Huetzi - to fall, atl - water. Composite name taken from the Nahuatl language (Aztec).


	7. Willing and Unwilling

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 7: Willing and Unwilling

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. If you have not read Rivers Never Die, please do so before continuing. Promise to Protect and Underwater Savior may also help in your understanding. Yoruiki makes his first appearance in Promise of a River chapt 2.

List of characters in this story so far that actually belong to me: Ryu, BlowingWind, Ten, Tatsu, Yoruiki, Ticitl, Huetziatl.

* * *

The girls walked into the room where they were to meet their dragons, BlowingWind still mercilessly teasing Chihiro about not realizing she had been married. Lin couldn't say anything other than snicker, she had to be professional about it. Chihiro looked like she would cheerfully wear a paper bag, just so nobody could see how badly she was blushing. 

Kohaku had no expression on his face. It wasn't that he had no feeling about what he had overheard, more like he had no idea what he felt. In a sense, he was hurt that she hadn't realized, as to him it had been so very obvious. On the other hand, he hadn't exactly said it plainly enough for her. Thinking back to that night and the ride that went further than either of them had been prepared for or expected, he remembered he had only said "Then be MINE!" It wasn't 'be my vessel' or even 'be my wife.' Come to think of it, he just sounded really possessive.

He also now realized that he was afraid she would reject him. He didn't want her just as a friend, or just as his link to his humans, he wanted her completely. Chihiro was supposed to be his forever, and she had SAID however he wanted her.

He met Chihiro's eyes as she drew near. The expected rejection was not there, although there was much embarrassment, chagrin and quite a bit of shock. Before, the color on her cheeks would bemuse him, today though, it seemed to be having a totally different effect on him.

And her aura was responding to it.

* * *

Chihiro had long since tuned out BlowingWind's jests and jeers, realizing she was still hyper from all the Mountain Dew and chocolate bars they had eaten this morning before Ten somehow popped into her room. Chihiro would have shot some more of her own back, but she was far too busy processing her astounding revelation. 

She had been married for three years, and hadn't even known it. It was like those things that happen to you in dreams and then you just go 'Whoa' in the morning . . . and several days to come. Thinking back to the night their relationship had changed, she puzzled about what could have construed them as married. She had promised herself to him for this life and beyond, and he had agreed they would live her life one day at a time. Obviously, this had crept up on her. What else had happened?

They went for a ride, Kohaku using his magic to cloak them from any possible humans so they could have some privacy. Things had then gotten very weird. Maybe the moon over the clearing he had shown her had done something to her that night, because she remembered him refusing to sit with her in his human form. He had been embarrassed, she had had a problem, then he fixed it somehow.

She then remembered the strange glow that the pearl she was wearing had taken on, and then his words in that moonlight glen.

'Then be MINE!'

'I intend to keep you virgin for three more years.'

'Oh, my Kami! That explains the strange urge to swim in his river each night the moon is full. Two steps in a dragon bonding ritual were finished, but it hasn't been consummated. Not that I really mind, just, I wished I had realized this earlier. Dammit! He said it so plainly too!'

Something else dredged itself up from the pits of her memory then, from her grandfather's lips there had been words that had made no sense at the time, but now made complete sense.

'Nigihayami Kohakunushi, I thought we had an understanding that it would wait until she was at least done with her training!'

'Arranged! Ji-chan did make good on his old threat of an arranged marriage!'

Blood rushed back to her cheeks as she met her kami's eyes. A strange cross between uncertainty and hunger sparkled in those bottomless river-grass orbs. Muscles throughout her body clenched and unclenched, fighting the strange heavy feeling her body began to take on. It was the same odd feeling that pulled her out of her warm bed on those moon-bright nights and down to the little pool that had formed at the river's edge, always strangely warm compared to the swift river that parented it. The pearl floating from its silver strand and hidden between her breasts to be near her own heart took on the heat it did those times as well, almost searing.

A large sneeze filled the room, the sonic waves crashing the collected eardrums, a noise that could only be compared to a 747 taking off.

* * *

BlowingWind received most of the spray, standing in shock as a bit of the sprayed spittle actually made contact with her skin. Chihiro was untouched, the anti-conception charm that she wore seemingly stronger and actually repelling the mix of flying fluids. Another sneeze from Ryu had the same effect. 

"Oh. My. God!"

Chihiro looked from herself to BlowingWind, Lin having been completely missed as she had been behind Chihiro.

"And you just took a bath too! But why am I dry when you got sprayed? We're wearing the same charms."

"I don't know. I'd better not be pregnant Ryu!"

As Ryu prepared for another sneeze, actually having enough warning this time to cover his nose and mouth, the women retreated from the room. After the sneeze was completed, they cautiously peeked through the door.

"You took a bath in the lavender water, didn't you?"

"Oh no, I forgot you were allergic to lavender!"

Kohakunushi, feeling extremely violated as the spray had also reached him, rose from his cushion. Tossing a quick glare at his friend that clearly said HOW violated he felt, he strode out the door, intent on washing the section of his sleeve that had been soiled.

'Now I see why Koji wanted him to chaperone. Ryu can kill a mood without even trying.'

* * *

The women both went back down to the baths, making sure their tokens were just for rose-water this time, both feeling very soiled. It was one thing making him drool after dinner, with his mouth all foamed up like a rabid dog as he drank glass after glass of water over the sink. They had quite a few pictures of that for blackmail in fact. It was totally different when he sneezed and actually got you. That was just plain gross. 

The fact that BlowingWind's anti-conception charm seemed to be on the blink was also very worrisome. For the next 7 days, she would be at the point in her cycle where she would be the most likely to conceive.

"Oh NO! Where is it? The charm is gone! Take Ryu, you impatient, R-rated scaly coyote, you sneezed me pregnant! You will pay!"

As BlowingWind's cries echoed throughout the bath house, Ryu hid himself under some conveniently placed pillows. The other customers, instead of being annoyed as one would think, began placing bets on how long it would take before the boisterous human got her revenge, and what it was going to be. Kohakunushi, feeling a stress headache coming on him, went down to the boiler room to see if Kamaji had anything that would help.

Yoruiki, hearing the raging female screaming a name familiar from his youth, looked up from the account books in surprise.

"Ryu actually managed to get near a female? I've got to see this!"

* * *

Jewel pulled her hand back for another swipe across the presumptuous man's face. Nobody but herself would control who she slept with, if she ever decided she wanted anybody at all. And the whole ownership thing? Forget that, she was her own person and would not just roll over because some idiot thought capturing her equated to ownership. 

It didn't even cross her mind that he was not only far older than her, but far stronger to her. Right now, she was too pissed to really think straight at all. She had lost her friends, her freedom, and her job all in one day. She wanted things to go back to the way they were.

A hard hand stopped her own, another pulling her roughly into a hold so tight she couldn't struggle. Two glowing eyes fixed on her own, boring their way past all her defenses, straight to the little part of her brain in the back of her head that had won control. She could feel him inside her head, struggling to gain dominance over the raging river that was her shell. Time was frozen to her, Jewel's world consisting only of herself and the one she raged against. Words unintelligible to herself fell out of her mouth, an unheeded and ancient prayer passed through her family for times such as these, but obviously having some meaning to the dragon she sought freedom from.

Dimly, she heard Ticitl telling her to give in, lean forward, and calm down. What she was doing was far more dangerous than she knew. As a healing spirit, it was her job to worry about the health of both.

Jewel refused to be subjugated, drawing on the determination of the women of her line. A throbbing section on the neck before her drew attention to itself, and self-defense classes flooded back through her mind.

In desperation as she could feel him drawing near to whatever point he was trying to win, she shot her head forward.

A sweet copper taste gushed into her mouth as her omnivorous human teeth sank into his neck. His grip upon her body both physically and mentally loosened, and she was able to tear herself away. The force her hands applied to his chest, knocked him down, leaving him to stare in shock for the span of one second.

Seeing him on the floor brought her back to herself. Her feet carried her out the door, and through the passages once again. Her body, starved for sunlight and fresh air, followed the currents passing by, going against them to find the exit. Finally seeing a dim light ahead, she burst through the last archway, expecting to be greeting by the overrunning jungle.

The sight of the pristine plaza teeming with snake and jaguar spirits brought her to her knees.

* * *

Huetziatl was furious at the woman before him. A mere human had the audacity to make an attempt at harm upon his body! 

More than that, the boiling of her blood called to him, railing against him and issuing a challenge he found himself unable to resist. Without a master, any river would call out to any water being nearby, both challenging and inviting, and this river before him was no different. He vowed to himself that he would control her as he did his subjects and his own river.

Wrapping himself around her, he reached into her mind with his own, seeking the well of her soul, that point situated between and behind her eyes that fed the heart racing within the frail frame. She had learned of how this trick worked it seemed, and had thrown up several walls for him to either wind around or smash through.

He tried to smash through, and was almost done with the last one, when the ancient language came bubbling past her lips. Her voice was much more feral than he had heard it in their other arguments, uttering the story of one ancient woman who had mothered the O'Drake line, and the dire warning of what would happen to him if the curse upon her was left unbroken and he pursued this path. The human seemed to not know what it was she was saying, and he felt the magic filling every word, as if it was issuing from the original warrioress herself.

He felt teeth pierce him, and was aware of the blood that now filled Jewel's mouth. In shock, he let go, plummeting to the ground to land on his arse.

Huetziatl watched as his blood dripped from her mouth, some no doubt having trickled it's way down her throat without her knowledge. The rainbow of her energy field flamed around her, visible clearly to his eyes. Then, like a woman possessed, she ran, clearing in a single bound the sumptuous meal that had been spread out for them.

Instinct took him over then, chasing her through the darkness, but giving her just enough room for her to think that she would escape him. The ancient mating ceremony of his forebears had been initiated when she challenged him and filled her mouth with his blood. Already, the rain clouds were gathering outside, the magic of a dragon's fight having summoned them prepared to water the lands.

At the entrance to the city plaza, he saw her on her knees, shocked at the difference between her world and his own no doubt. Assuming his proper form, he fell upon her, scooping her up carefully in his jaws. He did not want to damage his prize, having won bride rights to her, and so soon at that. The chase had been fun, he had hoped it would last longer. Then again, he did not plan to force her either, this would be interesting as the chase would just take a different form.

And even though he had slept beside a woman to guard his priestess, he had never had a mate before.

The human's screams caused the denizens of the ancient jungle city to stare in confusion as they saw their Lord begin his climb to the temple atop his abode. The populace watched as he entered, and as he sealed the exits to prevent escape.

Deep within the bowels of the pyramid, Ticitl shook her head as she began to ready the supplies that would be needed after the ceremony. The snake-spirit had hoped her master would take the woman as his bride since she was stuck here, but she had not expected the strangeness about the woman to turn it into a battle of dominance. As she opened the door to the medicine storeroom, Ticitl wondered exactly how long the ceremony would last before the human was either mated, or had won her independence.

* * *

Quetzicoatl and Coyote were sitting in a lodge playing a bone game, while Old Woman Coyote was finishing preparing the meal they were sharing with the visiting culture-god. The cooking fire guttered and flared as Brigit, goddess of fire from the forge, water from the well, and healing joined her body with it, standing tall and frustrated on the hearth. 

"Quetzi! Something's going wrong with our pair!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's taking her by force!"

"Impossible, that was outlawed amongst my offspring long ago!"

"What do we do? It has to be willing, or the curse on her will ruin the purpose!"

"We stop it and set things right."

"There will be no need to trouble yourselves."

The inhabitants of the buffalo skin covered teepee and possessed cooking fire turned to the entrance of the lodge, where a female figure stood in shadow. Long firm limbs carried her into the light, wildly blowing red hair barely restrained with green headband. Leather leggings and tunic licked over sun-bronzed skin as a spear glinted in the dancing light of the flame. Two raven feathers were tied to the oaken shaft, still and dark as the despairing death that had overcome the warrioress.

"Maeve!"

The woman bowed, dipping her spear in time.

"Greetings, goddess who blest my spear with fire from your forge and water from your well."

"Why have you not moved on? I released you from my service long ago that you might find rest."

"I can not rest as long as the curse remains on my line. There is a dragon who is to be reborn yet again who intends to guide the proper person through his own blood to right the problem. We then will both rest."

The woman turned, striding back out the flap, leaving the cultural-deities to sit and ponder her words. Coyote scratched his ear with his foot, as he was in his animal form.

"Should we tell Jehovah since he's got a stake in O'Drake as well."

A rock made acquaintance with his head. Turning, Coyote found himself looking at his irate wife.

"Think about it."

"Oh, yeah, he probably already knows."

Quetzicoatl snickered, covering it with a cough when he saw the perpetually cranky woman taking aim with another cooking stone.

* * *

Outside, an Apache male sat on a rock, waiting for the Celtic woman who had brought to him his Marie. 

"SoaringHawk MountainChild, we will now go and see that your grandchild has been conceived."

A nod and the young seeming shaman was replaced with a large hawk, waiting for the esteemed grandmother to situate herself. Then, with a loud cry, he was off, back to the side of his daughter, carrying to her the connection that had been shut away from her by her mother.

A flash, and time and space folded themselves temporarily, allowing the dis-incarnated humans speedy access to their descendant.

* * *


	8. Marital Difficulty, Martial Marriage

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 8: Marital Difficulty, Martial Marriage

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. If you have not read Rivers Never Die, please do so before continuing. Promise to Protect and Underwater Savior may also help in your understanding.

* * *

The radish and carrot spirits had finished their baths, and were in one of the eating rooms, talking with some other vegetable spirits and enjoying plenty of sake. They had bet that within five minutes of the noisy human's 'happy revelation' she would run to find the 'proud father' and proceed to beat him with whatever 'sturdy object' came to her hand. 

They won the betting pool. Of course, they had also seen the things that happened where she normally lived and knew what to expect. She did keep a garden after all, and it seemed she loved radishes and carrots most of all, so they had often spied on her, waiting for her little offerings. In return for this 'inside information' they made use of, she was going to get a huge bumper crop. At this point in time, it was good being garden spirits.

Her weapon of choice? A broom she had grabbed from one of the workers on her way up. Radish had gotten a bonus for that.

What had been amusing was the woman, who by his cries of 'BlowingWind, dear, please calm down, it was an accident. . .' they now knew her name, had been dragging the fully grown male by his feet. She had been on her way to see if there was any way to find out if she had actually conceived.

They had another bet riding on that one.

Radish had been happy to point her to Yubaba. Being a sorceress, it was more than likely she would know a way to find out.

"Sen has some interesting friends, does she not, Brother Radish?"

"Hai, Brother Carrot. Poor Haku must have his hands full trying to keep that bunch in line."

"I do not envy the poor lad."

* * *

Kohakunushi, during his visit with Kamaji, had managed to obtain the spirit cure for headaches. In return, he was to bring 'Sen' to see him when she was ready. While Kohaku was waiting for the medicine to be prepared, Kamaji had talked with him about the things males do when no female can hear them. 

The medicine tasted like unwashed socks, but at least it wasn't as bad as what his Chihiro had given him when she was here last. He also had a little more time to calm down.

'Why must all spirit medicine taste like dirty socks, and human medicine like chalk?'

Mechanically, he glided back to where he had left his . . . 'Priestess.' He would talk to her when he found her, straighten the whole mess out. He would find from her what her intentions were for their relationship. He swore he would learn why she would do what she had, if she did not agree to be his future 'vessel'.

He was very hurt, but somehow, he couldn't be angry about it.

'I have already caved in, and I have not even gotten to talk to her yet. How does she do this to me?'

Kohakunushi had some explaining to do, or so it seemed. Perhaps Koji had neglected to tell her why a miko was traditionally virgin, or had forgotten to tell her about their 'arrangement' between the Priest and himself. Or maybe he was just so set in his secretive ways that he messed up royally.

'Maybe the base is ground crunchy socks, like the humans use the chalk as the base in their medicines. It never fails, no matter what you put in it always tastes the same. How does any mother manage to get her offspring to take their medicine when ill? What happens when Chihiro has a child and it gets sick? I have not given medicine to children for generations!'

Ah, the mysteries of life. How they filled his head and battered his already abused brain with their senselessness! How they swallowed his thinking capacity and allowed him to move away from his little . . . miscommunication. Oh, the sweetness of being able to put aside, for now, the slight that he had been dealt by his own. That is, until he saw the slender form shyly making her way toward him from where he had left her to await his return, little patches of color spread enticingly across her face. He began to wonder what else was painted in like manner by the blood flowing beneath that soft skin.

'Bad. Bad thought. Control yourself, you are not an adolescent anymore and can be an adult about this Kohakunushi. You held back three years ago, and you can do it now, even though she just looks sooo tasty. I still can not believe she did not realize it though!'

"Kohakunushi? Can we talk, Lord?"

The blush on her face had gotten deeper, spreading down her neck. He did not miss the fact that she used the title, and was bemused by the shyness in her eyes. He did not detect true discomfort or disgust at least. Actually, she seemed to be taking it rather well. If he had just realized he had been married for three years due to some scales not wanting to leave the skin, he would not know what to do. Then again, she was strong, a reason he had wanted her. Smiling, he reached for her hand, willing away her shyness.

"Actually, I was planning on asking you the same. I would hope you can always talk with me, My Chihiro. I was informed by Yubaba's . . . fox . . . that she wished to see me. After our discussion would you do me the honor of accompanying me?"

Stepping into the empty meeting room, he drew the now beet red maiden with him. Sheepishly, he met her eyes again when he had settled her on a soft cushion.

"I suppose you'd like me to explain, ne?"

Chihiro, fiddling with her fingers like a fish flops in a net, merely nodded.

"Did Koji ever explain the original reason that we nature gods, especially those of us who happen to be dragons, had mikos?"

"Grandfather had said that we were to serve as the link between the various spirits and the humans. Most of the humans had gods or other spirits they feared, and sometimes would placate them with a virgin who would attend to their needs, and then when among the people would relay their blessings."

"Well, that was a simplified version of it. It used to be that the miko was chosen by the god for his, well, _other_ needs as well as what he told you."

Kohaku didn't think she could get any redder.

"I . . . see."

"Now, I need to know from you something. If you were not agreeing to be mine, why did you allow the kiss, and later the solution that I had provided to you?"

"I did and I do. I just . . . I didn't know that you meant it to go _that_ far. At least, not so soon."

Here, his slight coolness melted into a mask of incredulity.

"Koji didn't tell you? He promised you to me on the condition that I wait until your training was expected to be completed."

"No!"

"And what part of 'MINE' and 'I'm keeping you virgin for three more years' didn't you understand?"

"I thought you were just being respectful of the fact I wouldn't be sexually available to anyone until I had advanced from miko."

'Did she just say the word I though she did?'

"Uh-huh. And who's the one who was going for moonlight swims in little pieces of cloth that barely covered anything? It always happened when I was busy with another lord at that."

Chihiro, being the shy woman that she is without BlowingWind egging her on, was now so embarrassed that she could no longer blush. Instead, with the healthy dose of mortification that had accompanied the translation of his innuendos, she was about the color of very lightly fried rice.

"Kohaku! You . . . were . . . watching?"

"Yes. NO! NO! Do not take it like that! It is just since the water is basically part of me I am aware on some levels of what goes on in it. If it pertains to me, then it comes into my direct consciousness. I have my energy wrapped around you, so when you get in the water, sometimes I see what is going on. Ten and Ryu are bad influences on you!"

"Now I suppose you're going to tell me you can watch me bathe if you felt like it, since all the water the Shrine Grounds use is your's! Maybe I should say they've been bad influences on YOU!"

Now she was mad at him. In fact, the glint in her eyes made him wonder if his cheek would be introduced to her hand. He probably could, if he was stupid. No way was he willing to say that though.

"I respect you too much for that. If so, it would be accidental."

'That was close. At least she seems to be calming down now.'

Chihiro, on the other hand, was now wondering if she should just make a new anti-conception charm from bone and wear it all the time, even when bathing. Perhaps as an anklet so it would stay hidden most of the time.

"There's also something I need to show you."

Touching her forehead gently, he uttered his directions to her.

'Look from your heart to mine. What do you see?'

A thick red string came visible to her eyes. Around it, a pearly thread of energy wrapped, and it seemed to flow from herself to him. Reciprocating, there was a silver strand wrapped about the one that ran from herself, but there was a little distance between the two threads, like a thread spun too loosely. As he withdrew his hand, it disappeared from her view.

"What was that thread?"

"The central one I think is a fate string. The other two are our life forces. I don't know when it happened though. I just remember getting glimpses of it when you were here before. It just didn't register in my mind until a few years later."

"So is that why you, uh, claimed me?"

"No, although I wouldn't be able to take seeing you with anyone else like that. It's not finished. You can still withdraw if you wish."

Chihiro heard him hold his breath, waiting to hear her answer. After the nature of her, well, problem that night, she didn't feel quite as guilty about their little slip up though knowing that was what he was claiming her for. Besides, he had already had a drink from her stream, and she had always told herself that she would only allow one man to do that.

"No, I don't want to withdraw. I promised myself to you. How do we finish though?"

Kohaku released his breath, not even realizing that he had been holding it. Faster than lightning, he wrapped himself around her, resting his forehead upon hers in his relief.

"I'll show you later."

"There you are Haku! That weird woman is trying to tear Take-sama to pieces. Come help me! Yubaba needs a word with you after that. Oh, did I interrupt something? Who's the girl? Is it the one you were trying to get back to, hmmm?"

"Chihiro, meet Yoruiki, an annoying and nosy kitsune who happens to be who replaced me. Yoruiki, Chihiro, MY mate."

The man leaning in the door laughed nervously. It seemed the dragon hadn't gotten the news.

"Relax. I'm married anyway now, I promise I won't be out of line. Besides, I'd get skinned alive if I did."

* * *

"I'm pregnant you Idiot! And still virgin! That's not supposed to happen. It goes against nature! It violates my independence! And furthermore . . ." 

Currently, Yubaba had the woman stuck to the ceiling, in an attempt to maintain some kind of order. It seemed that Sen had the magical ability to bring chaos into her peaceful and lucrative life with just a mere presence. The old witch wondered if maybe the child had a curse on her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it just . . . happened!"

"You're going to fix this right now!"

"How? I'm not aborting anybody! I hope that's not what you're suggesting."

"NO! I want a baby, just not right now! Do you even realize what you've done?"

Shaking her wizened head, Yubaba was glad she had made the upper level soundproof years ago. Originally, it had been for her own sanity and her son's sleep, but now, it would serve to keep the hysterical woman from disturbing the other guests. Yubaba had already abandoned her multiple attempts at zipping the foreigner's mouth shut, it just kept re-opening.

"I knew I should have hired that Psychologist / Marriage Counselor last month."

It was this menagerie that greeted the Nigihayami's, complete with a very irate Yubaba looking through an old spell book to put a soundproof bubble around her head, or maybe around the whole disturbance, possibly both. She wasn't quite sure yet, since she couldn't harm someone else's guests. By this time, BlowingWind was sobbing uncontrollably.

"You'll die just like my Obsidian did! I'm cursed and the baby will be too!"

"Sen! Haku! Calm this hysterical woman down at once! How could you bring someone so disruptive to my peaceful bath house! How have the two of you managed to stay sane with these two around? I can't even get them to calm down long enough to find out just how this happened. She's been like this ever since I told her the results of her test! And when Yoru tries, all she does is throw him."

"Calm down 'Wind! Sh! It'll be ok."

While Chihiro was busy murmuring to the woman, trying to calm her enough for Yubaba to let down from the ceiling, Kohakunushi had gone to check on Ryu. Not that he really cared what happened, since he did deserve whatever he was dished this particular time by the highly-flammable-when-under-pressure onna. It was more out of curiosity. His short search revealed the dragon being pinned by Yubaba's son, now an extremely large seven year old, who was greatly enjoying keeping the 'bad dragon' immobilized for the 'pretty lady.'

"So. You got your girlfriend pregnant. With a sneeze no less."

"Shut up."

"A SNEEZE."

"Why you . . ."

"I warned you."

"Not funny. What did I ever do to you?"

"Did you want that list in chronological or alphabetical order, Ryu?"

"Hypothetical, Haku. It was hypothetical."

"You do realize that you're going to have to tame her AGAIN, right? It's not really fair for Chihiro to calm her. If I try, I am stepping in your territory, and I feel sorry for Yubaba. If the fox tries, she'll probably take the focus off of you, but I'll be paying for any damage she does in her quest to hurt him."

Kohakunushi felt a very large hand on his shoulder, spinning him to face the owner.

"Haku? Is that you?"

"Yes Bou?"

"Why is the lady crying on Sen's shoulder?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure I'll understand when I find out."

"Oh. Are girls always like that?"

"I'm beginning to wonder."

And so the two dragons, one child who was quite comfortable on his Ryu beanbag, completely out of the loop fox, and one very stressed out sorceress watched Chihiro bravely attempt to wrangle the wild BlowingWind. Surprising to them all, she actually succeeded in getting the crazy woman to stop shaking the pictures with her wails, and even manage an eerie semblance of calm. It was like turning off a spigot, or flicking the light-switch. In short, the sudden change in her demeanor was terrifying.

"Daddy?"

* * *

Having finally arrived where her descendant's father said he felt the presence of the only one who would be able to help Jewel, the two Ancestors were greeted with enough discord to last them until they finally were able to take SoulRest. Their movement, as they entered the room, attracted the attention of said young woman. 

Said young woman, was understandably shocked to see someone who she thought would forever remain merely a shadow to her, or a hawk feather from nowhere. She saw him fully and in color, from the smile on his oft-serious face, to the jeans he always wore. Tied in his hair was a single hawk feather, his emblem of his spirit guide, said to have granted the ability to send his consciousness with them in flight.

"Daddy!"

The woman beside him, glowering towards the dragons in the room, was a mystery to her. Coiled and ready, she stood as if to spring forth and do battle with them, distrust clearly written on her face. After a moment's consideration, she relaxed her stance, satisfied about something. Her gaze then turned to the ruling witch of the bath house, who was also tensed with the new invasion of her manor.

"Hello Little One. Why the tears?"

"It is you! OH, Daddy! Ryu made me pregnant, and now I'm scared the curse is going to take him and effect the baby too! Just like what happened to MOM!"

BlowingWind looked about ready to go back into despairing wail mode, the slightly see-through man looking extremely uncomfortable. Bordering on panic really. By now, she had left Chihiro, and was holding her father like he would disappear at any moment. Tears began pooling again, preparing to well out of her eyes, when the woman placed a cold hand on her back. Looking up, BlowingWind saw that the woman looked so much like her own mother, and that she too, was crying.

"It doesn't have to be like that Little One. You can help break our curse."

Kohaku, unnoticed to Chihiro until now, had pulled her back to where he and Ryu had been. Looking curiously at Ryu, she hoped for some sign of what was happening. As she was being ignored in favor of his staring incredulously at the supposed Ancestors, she chose to voice her question, hoping for an answer from anyone.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like we postpone our so-called vacation for a little while, as much as I am loathe to allow you to do so, Chihiro."

"Me? How?"

"Your father says that Obsidian gave you a mirror when you met the first time. Bring it out of your pack please."

Confused, BlowingWind did as she asked. From the depths of her pack, she reverently produced an inky black pool, roughly about eight inches in diameter, and about four thick. It was half of a sphere of Obsidian, the flat surface polished smooth. The power within the piece was palpable, but she noticed it was considerably weaker than the last time she had held it. The soft brown leather that had protected it, was now laid on the ground, and gently the mirror was laid to rest.

* * *


	9. Out of the Frying Pan

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan . . .

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. If you have not read Rivers Never Die, please do so before continuing. Promise to Protect and Underwater Savior may also help in your understanding.

Jewel's prayer comes from Psalms 23 and 3. Boy I wish I could hear them sung in the Hebrew! Sadly, my Hebrew is as good as non-existent, just like my Aramaic.

* * *

"I will explain what is going on and how later, for now, know that you and this other woman you will need to bring the woman you shall see here. What I must tell you, she too must hear, and I don't have the necessary powers to reach her. Granddaughter, merely reach through to reach her." 

". . . Okay . . ." Looking at her friend, BlowingWind mouthed, "Crazy lady."

The crazy lady then reached to caress the piece of earth.

"Creator, grant us the power to restore balance. Give us the strength to bring love."

At first, nothing happened. Chihiro, expecting some showy form of magic in this spirit world, had been watching with wide eyes. Instead of a bright flash of light, or a loud tone, or even a breath of wind, there was just the sounds of everyone's breathing and the woman's hand steady over the natural glass.

"You're a Seer, aren't you Human? What are you doing invading my bath house?"

The woman held back a bitter smile, identical to the ones that would flit across BlowingWind's face the times that Chihiro or Ryu had tried to find out about her family.

"Yes, and a decent fighter in the days of tribal existence in the Land of Eire. Kmhm. I'm not truly human anymore though, Witch. I've been dead too long. I'm not even here for your territory, or secrets, or whatever else you think I'm out to steal. My mission is to both save my line and facilitate the re-establishment of proper order."

"What utter balderdash! I'm not letting you spew this anymore . . ."

"Dad? Who's that woman?"

The attention of the group was diverted to the young Shamaness once again, as she gazed into the once blank mirror. A woman was contained in the depths, lit with torches and running about what appeared to be a treasure room. A feathered being behind kept making passes at her, alternating seeming to attempt soothing and placating the woman and to attempt the woman's capture. In between these attempts, the long creature would turn and resume a different task.

"That's your cousin, and the reason we need your help."

"Why me?"

Ryu, taking advantage of the large child's distraction, wrested himself to his feet and paced to his intended's side. Peering over her shoulder for a better view, he quickly shed all traces of his trickster nature, instead his voice becoming distant and cold.

"Why do you need to interrupt a mating ceremony? Other than the fact that obviously she is not accepting his advances."

"She accidentally initiated an old mating ceremony, and he does not love her yet. She was trying to assert herself, got in a bad spot, and then bit him to try to escape. If he mates her without love, there will be no chance to break the O'Drake curse for a very long time."

"What does that have to do with anything? She's a MountainChild, not an O'Drake!"

"BlowingWind's mother was Marie O'Drake, and the curse follows through that line. Do you love my child? Would you let the curse over her head remain?"

"What curse?"

"I will not tell until my niece is safe here."

Kohakunushi, not liking where this was heading, began to worry. Judging by the sound of this, his friend was going to be putting herself into danger. She was noisy, had a habit of catching embarrassing moments, and was highly adept at getting his Priestess to act extremely juvenile, but he sure didn't want any of his friends hurt. Ryu obviously shared his emotions, as he could see the volatile dragon's hair flare a bit as he began to speak again.

"Why do you need my . . . mate? She's pregnant now, and shouldn't be involving herself in stressful events."

The woman took over again, fire lighting her eyes as water traced her cheekbone. The look of utter defeat on the face of the proud woman was heartbreaking, and even solicited a twinge in the heart of Yubaba. It was the face of a woman who had done her best to fix a problem that was unsolvable.

"Because even though her father had the gift of spiritual travel, he is both dead and male. To breach the coatl's wards, we need someone who is human, alive, related by blood, and female. The fact that she is now pregnant should make it easier for her, as her child bears the same soul that coatl's cousin did."

"No. I can not allow her to be in danger. A coatl is not a breed of dragon to mess with. Perhaps a tatsu could hold his own, but I am only a ryu and no where near capable enough to go against one of them."

"How dare you stand there and discuss my involvement in this like I have no say Ryu! You can bet your claws that I'm helping. Here's my reasons. One, that's my cousin which makes her family, so I am helping even though I never got to know anyone in the family other than immediate relatives. Two, if I can help break this fricking curse, I'm there!"

The look on BlowingWind's face was enough to cause even her father to back up a step. Kohakunushi heaved a great sigh, where BlowingWind went, Chihiro was sure to not be far behind. _Three, two, one._

"Ano, what can I do to help in any way?"

An appraising green eye raked through Chihiro's aura, gazing at her very soul. It was an odd feeling to her, as she could only remember Haku, Ten, and Ryu looking through the layers of energy that she was.

"Cover her and guide her. You'll find your soul knows what to do. BlowingWind, close your eyes and reach forward. Concentrate on bringing that woman here."

"Ridiculous! These humans don't have an ounce of their own magic. How are they going to do something like that?"

The two humans looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't know how they were going to pull this off either, but what else should they do. It wasn't like they could turn down whatever help they could give the other woman. Closing her eyes, BlowingWind reached forward, pulling back in surprise when she met resistence in the air and a tone floated lightly through the air as a breeze. Chihiro put her hand out to touch the American, reassuring her.

Inhaling a sharp breath, BlowingWind reached through, grabbing the woman by an arm and yanking her through. Concentrating on pulling the panicking figure through the tunnel, she noted how it seemed harder to bring another with her. The tunnel was long, and it branched off in places, passages lost in the swirling stars of space and time. Wondering about the physics, or perhaps metaphysics, of the strange phenomenon, the shamaness followed the connection back to her body, feeling for the unmistakable presence of her training partner.

Back in Yubaba's office, Kohaku was now also sitting on Ryu, helping Bou keep him from interrupting whatever was going on. As soon as BlowingWind's hands had both passed through the barrier, there was a blank look in her eyes, as if she were far away. Chihiro was supporting the woman, so that she would neither fall forward or back until whatever she was doing had been accomplished.

A pearly, slightly pinkened, aura had spread from Chihiro to encase BlowingWind. Her eyes, sharp and gray, were not blanked. Instead, they seemed to be watching something, and a preparatory twitch could be seen every now and then. After moments that stretched by like hours, Chihiro yanked her friend back as another form materialized. Eagle-sharp eyes still peered defiantly forward, as she withdrew a bottle from her robes. A practiced flip of a finger, and the entire contents were sent flying through the portal, having taken on a slight glow.

"Ohayo Wasabi!"

BlowingWind's eyes finally cleared and focused as her spirit snapped back into place in her body. This did not last long though as she only had time to mutter before she lost consciousness due to the strain.

"Hello mustard? What kind of spell is that?"

Kohaku forgot all about restraining the errant dragon beneath him as he rushed forward to catch his Chihiro. The little Priestess had used too much of her own energy stores protecting her friend, and probably guiding her back. Even with his speed, she was still unconscious and limp as he placed his arms about her, a life-sized rag doll to be protected.

* * *

Huetziatl gently placed his prize to the ground, careful not to wound her with his teeth. Still deep in the clutches of draconic instinct, he began using the various objects about the room to construct a nest for the two of them. In various places in the large temple room, copal incense burned, wafting smoky tendrils to caress the items and occupants in sanctifying mantles of blue. Vibrantly colored fabric mingled with precious metals and sparkling jewels as he took into consideration the need for even warmth of any eggs, and the comfort of the trembling female, and beauty to ease her soul. 

It did not register to him what she was doing, other than cowering in the corner. Did he not prove with this wealth around her he would be a good provider? The best things from his hoard had been kept here for the time when he would find a suitable female. The pillows were soft, and furs from many creatures provided soothing blankets. Finally satisfied with his creation, his eyes turned again to the female before him.

'Female. Scared. Tame female.'

Vibrating deep within his body, he produced for her a gentle rumble, purring as would a cat for its mistress. Slowly, he inched forward on his under-scales, bobbing his head repeatedly, flaring his plumage in an attempt to draw a favorable eye. The occasional roll onto his back exposed his underbelly to her, and he stood the scales on end to show his tender skin, displaying his trust. She had drawn his blood and challenged him, they had the chase to prove his vitality, now he must show both parenting skills and that he was pleasing to the eye.

His tactics did not work. He wondered if she were hungry, and so he called the meal that had been abandoned. Sending out a portion of himself, he took it up and transported it back tot he chamber. Backing away from it, he waited for the young female to eat. Seeing her eye it dubiously, the deep parts realized that she didn't trust the food. Taking a bit of each item, he showed her that it was indeed not harmful to her.

If his rational part of himself had been awake, he would have wondered why he was wasting all this effort on a human. He did not want something so weak and fickle as a mere human.

Doubtfully, the woman came to the food, walking on hands and feet as one would if sulking about behind a bush. Keeping a fierce and untamed eye on the great coatl, she snatched a tamale, ripping off the cornhusks and taking a bite. Hunger over-riding her distrust, she devoured the whole thing except for a little bit rimming where he had bitten. He hoped that she would eat a bit more, perhaps some of the salad, but she only remained long enough to drink from the pitcher of water that he had proven safe.

She flew back to her corner she seemed to have claimed as soon as he took a step forward to nose the plate of greens towards her. At least she had accepted something of his.

Wild eyes locked with his own orbs as he attempted to prove his gentleness, whining a bit to hopefully draw out her maternal instincts. It did not calm her though, merely provoked her into some strange chant of hers. He watched as she stood straight, lifting her face to the skies as one would when invoking a power above one's own. Her eyes took on a distant note, the lilting of her voice filling the temple with a haunting prayer to her own deity.

The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want,  
He makes me to lie down in green pastures, he leads me by the still waters.  
He restores my soul and leads me in righteousness for his own sake.  
Although I walk in the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I fear no evil for you are with me.  
Your rod and staff comfort me.  
You prepare before me a great feast within the presence of my enemies.  
You bless me, and my cup runs over.  
Surely goodness and mercy will be with me for all my life,  
and I may dwell with you forever.  
Lord, there are those that trouble me, and go against me.  
There are those who say of me; there is no help for her from God.  
You, my Lord, are my shield, my glory, and lifter of my head.  
I cry to you with my voice, and you hear me where you are.  
I sleep and awake, for you sustain me.  
I will not fear those who rise against me.  
Save me Lord, for you strike on the cheek and break the teeth of the ungodly.  
Salvation belongs to the Lord, and your blessings are with your people!

'Fears still.'

Cautiously, the great beast reached forward with his nose, only to be greeted with a flash. A portal opened off to one side of her, and he saw a figure in flowing red garb grab his prize. Dashing forward, sending the pitcher of milk to slick the floor, he attempted to draw her away from the intruder. He had almost gained her, when he encountered a pearly shield, blocking him from his newly acquired mate. Roaring in fury, he assaulted the wall again, before getting a face-full of viciously stinging green powder. A high, shrill voice assaulted his ears at the time the powder met his delicate nostrils and sensitive eyes.

"Ohayo Wasabi!"

A pop, the sound of something snapping into place and then the shield and portal were gone.

The painful burning in his eyes and snout awoke the rest of him, freeing him from the grip of instinct that had buried his rational self in a deep well. His prisoner had escaped, with help from who knew where. Sending out his awareness, he could not feel her anywhere within his realm. He could still feel her, just not anywhere nearby. How on earth had that worked?

Opening his eyes again, he realized that he was not where he remembered.

'This doesn't look like the same room. In fact, it almost looks like . . . oh no. Please, don't let me be where I think I am.'

A thorough inspection of the room only proved his fear. He was up in the temple room, where he swore he would only go for the festivals, or for taking a mate. Food was scattered over the floor, and many of the objects that had once been orderly in the room, now were entwined in a tight embrace, obviously a nest.

'Please don't let me have done what I think I did.'

Carefully searching the nest for any scents, he breathed a sigh when there was no evidence that he had done . . . that. He would have never forgiven himself if he had, even if she was a weak and lowly human easily overwhelmed with fear. The smell of her fear and incomprehension was washed all over the chamber, as well as his own scent that had been bandied about, his deep self not minding her nose would not react to it. There was a smell of fruit and river as well as earth and spice overriding the sweet vanilla of his Jewel where she had disappeared. However, there was no smell of completion.

Banging at the door attracted his attention, and he removed the wards that sealed the door. Shouting followed, no longer muffled, as his two healers fell through.

"Master! What happened? We heard the roars . . ."

"And knew that something had happened. Are the both of you whole?"

He eyed the snake and jaguar spirit before him, judging what he should say, if anything.

The jaguar was scanning the room with his yellow eyes, black fur causing him to blend into the shadows. The cat's nose worked the air, diligently searching for blood.

"Master! Where is your human?"

While the busily sniffing jaguar had her trapped on the ground, Ticitl had gotten a good view of the carnage that once was the meal. Slitted eyes widened as she saw the remains of one tamale in particular, possessed of two sets of teeth prints.

"Um, my lord, you may want to see this. . ."

His eyes followed the slender finger to where it pointed, alighting at last upon the remains of a mostly eaten tamale. It wasn't much to look at really, until the small sets of neatly placed teeth prints on the one side clashing with the larger set on the other side registered in his mind.

The roars were deafening for the keen-eared spirits around him.

* * *


	10. Into the Fire

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 10: . . . Into the Fire

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's.

Story sequence for new readers joining us: 1) Promise to Protect and Provide, 2) Underwater Savior, 3) Promise of a River, 4) Rivers Never Die, 5) Rivers Keep Flowing, 6) Rivers Always Claim What Is Their Own.

* * *

Jewel had been praying for deliverance, yes. But seriously, when you asked for it, did you ever expect it in this dying world? Other prayers of hers had gone unanswered, prayers to know her family across the sea, prayers that somewhere in the world there was a proper man for her, that somehow she would learn what would drive away the emptiness in her heart, or even that prayer to win the lottery. 

Why had he been acting that way? It was almost like some kind of mating display. She had hit him and bit him, why wasn't he trying to kill her? Not like she was eager to die, but that was more than unexpected. Although, if it had been another situation, like under her own free will, she would have found it amusing.

How many could say they had a dragon rolling around at her feet and making a fool of themselves, after all?

As she saw the unpredictable creature stretch towards her, arms grabbing her and whisking her away like some angelic rescuer had been the furthest thing from her mind. But where was this person taking her? Was it even a person? What if it turned out to be a situation similar to what she was being taken from? What if it was another one of . . . them. Not knowing what was going on, she had given in to instinct, struggle.

When this was over, no more field work for her. It was time to get a nice teaching job. Professor O'Drake, that sounded good and safe.

This tunnel was creeping her out. She might as well have been in hyperspace. Oh yeah, she was never watching StarTrek again either. Or any movies about dragons. Forget her fantasy books too, she'd either sell or burn the lot of them.

Awful cramps began to take over her midsection, pain spreading in waves around her middle then fading to nothing. It was like her period almost, but worse. Needles pricked at her insides as some unknown war was waged inside herself. After a little, a truce was called, and her insides were as uneasy as before her bleeding time.

Time picked back up, and as it did, she noticed that her thoughts had echoed just the tiniest bit.

'I'm falling backwards now. What is this place?'

"Ohayo wasabi!"

Gone were the star-studded walls, replaced by an expensive looking room. Someone soft broke her fall.

"Hello mustard? What kind of spell is that?"

A popping sound as she looked at the ceiling, wondering if maybe she was dead.

"Chihiro!"

"Unh! Get off me kid!"

"Nu-uh, not until Mama or Haku say so."

"It is alright Bou, you can let him up now."

"Crud! Why'd they pass out?"

"I told you! No magic! Hmph, weak humans and foolish dragons allowing your mates to do that. My husband would have never allowed me to do that before I was at the proper level. In my day . . ."

"All humans have magic. They just weren't used to channeling that much energy at once. Besides, according to your sister, you were once human too."

By this time, Jewel was looking around herself wide eyed, understanding none of the words flying around her head. Except for '"hello mustard," since it was in English she understood that. She attempted to take in the figures around her, but with the bustle it was hard. She saw two women about her age who looked normal enough even though their clothes were strange. They were being fussed over by two men, one frantic, the other calmly and professionally as if he had seen similar things before. There was a guy with spiky black hair looking as lost as she felt sitting on a large desk. She must have been hallucinating, because he had a matching tail.

'Oh, no way.'

There was also a short looking woman doing a really good Victorian character with a huge nose and giant head, and two people doing fair impressions of windows. Nobody looked like any type of Mexican. In fact, if she had to place them, most of them kind of looked Asian.

"I'm not in Mexico anymore, am I?"

Having opened her mouth and inserted her foot figuratively speaking, she was now the object of scrutiny of the group she now found herself among. It was creepy to the point of skin crawling. She actually rather expected to see her skin crawl right off to some corner. She was answered irately by the short-haired guy who looked like he expected a major catastrophe. Both he and the woman he was tending looked familiar somehow.

"No."

The venom in that one word caused her to flinch back. She had been through far too much in, what was it? One day? Two? Three? Time seemed to have escaped her. She felt about ready to break down . . . again.

"Do not worry about him. Ryu is just feeling put upon because his mate is pregnant and is now taking it out on everyone. He will most likely calm down when she wakes up."

At least these two people were speaking plain English to her.

The long-haired man was smiling gently at her as he was fanning the other girl's face tenderly. There was something not human about his eyes. They were too emerald to be normal. In fact, everyone one had some quality that didn't seem quite human. Remembering her manners, she stood and made herself presentable as she could.

"So then, where am I?"

The scary looking lady chose to address her. How did one get a body like that anyway? Was she some kind of gnome?

The see-through woman translated the question for the benefit of those who didn't speak English. The gnome-woman replied to the question, which the other woman translated for her.

"You are in Japan, in the head office of the bath house Aburaya. I don't know what to do with you though."

"Do with me?"

"Do not worry about a job for her Yubaba. I'll pay for her stay until we leave, then she will go with us. I do not think that BlowingWind would want O'Drake-san left behind."

The conversation was back in the gibberish language again.

"Which reminds me Haku. You and I still need to work out proper arrangements for this . . . novelty of yours."

"Certainly. Chihiro seems stable enough now that I can give you a few minutes. I'm afraid that after we finish I will need to take her back to our rooms though."

The man surged upward as a flood rises in a river, revealing that he was tall. The sheen of his streaming hair resembled some underground river lit only by phosphorescent lichen, clearly underscoring for her the fact that he was not human. He just couldn't be with hair like that. Turning her eyes to the woman he had called BlowingWind, from this angle she could see the woman's face. Realization would have sent her to her knees if she wasn't so worried.

"C-cousin BlowingWind?"

As she was about to take a step nearer, a cold hand settled on her shoulder. Somehow, the see-through lady had gotten behind her. Jewel tensed, expecting the worst after her confusing episode in the pyramid. The voice that touched her ears was kind though.

"You should rest too, with the nervous state you are in and your adventure. It's far from over, you know. Did you have anything to eat?"

"I am hungry, I haven't had much to eat. That coatl I had been with, I only ate a little of what he fed me."

Jewel kneeled beside the mysterious man with her cousin. Flinging her arms about him, the sound of her sobs covered the peevish growl rolling from his throat. Like all dragons, he had his personal space that he needed. Loathe he was to allow anyone but BlowingWind within it, maybe Chihiro at times.

"I was so sure that you were dead. I had a picture of the funeral and everything! Then BlowingWind disappeared and no one could find her. And I wasn't even supposed to know about her anyway, and there was nothing I could dooooo!"

Shocked, Ryu's growls died in his chest, as he looked at the head of the woman. Kohakunushi and Yubaba had stopped dead in their negotiations, staring at the three. Confused in addition to still pissed about his mate putting herself in danger, he shot a thought at Kohaku.

'I'd have known if I had died, right? This isn't hell?'

Kohaku just shrugged. Something didn't smell quite right about her. Not that she smelled bad, or that her smell was new to him, it just was . . . off. It almost reminded him of when a woman was getting ready to lose a baby. He looked at her carefully, trying to see what was wrong with her as if he wouldn't be able to notice anything important with as little clothing as she wore. It was indecent, no wonder she got attacked. Proper clothes was another thing that went on his list of things to provide. This was getting to be one expensive vacation, and it had barely started! At least he had resolved the lodging problem effectively.

The woman's wails caused Chihiro to stir, opening eyes still washed gently with her inner love. The increase of her heart-rate and silent moan brought her mate to her side as she fought her way to a sitting position. Panting from the effort, she leaned her forehead onto the firm shoulder offered.

"You should lay back down Chihiro."

"I'm fine. How are they?"

"BlowingWind is resting, and O'Drake-san is . . . decompressing on Ryu."

The wails and sobs had died out as Jewel had turned her head to watch the young woman. All in blue, her robes complemented those of the man who seemed to be taking care of her. The woman wearily placed two hands upon her keeper and pushed herself upwards, clearly placing some odd duty above her own health. The man's voice became strained, as if he were restraining himself, obviously not used to people not obeying his orders.

"Chihiro, what are you doing? You need to rest."

"Trying to make her feel welcome. After an experience like that, another female to bond with can help immensely. At least that's what they said in one of those psychology classes."

"Sometimes you really can be a stubborn priestess."

"And you can be an overprotective dragon, but at least you don't wait around to bite people's ankles for coming too close, like your little sister. I'm fine, that which doesn't kill me only makes me stronger."

Jade colored eyes ablaze with possessiveness and worry watched as Chihiro took a step forward, only to reach twin waves forward to catch her as knees buckled beneath her unsteady weight. Swept up in his currents, her head rested once more against him, her feet gratefully leaving the carpeted floor to suspend in the air.

"Ok, Kohaku, maybe I am still a little tired."

'If he's a dragon, then why is he taking such good care of her? Shouldn't he be eating her? Instead, he seems to care about her, and she is comfortable with him.'

"If you don't mind Yubaba, it seems that I need to enforce my Priestess' rest rule. If you would like, Bou is more than welcome to join us for our meal. I'm sure that he and 'Sen' would like to visit, and you could use the alone time."

'Priestess? I thought she called him a dragon.'

"Yay! Can I go Mama?"

"I'll send him down after I'm sure the five of you have been settled. Bou, don't overtax the girl."

The man in the red and gold robes easily scooped up her unconscious cousin and stalked out a door, a wildfire traveling down a canyon. The one called Kohaku also began for the door, pausing to turn and look at her questioningly.

"Are you coming?"

Slowly, Jewel followed after him, leaving behind the see-through people with the fox guy and gnome woman. The hall ways were marvelous, although a tad overdone, mixes of several cultures and periods clashing and swirling like a troubled sea. Carefully, she squeezed into the elevator at the end of the hall, stiffly unsure of whether to trust these 'rescuers'. Her ponderings were interrupted by the woman called Chihiro.

"My name's Chihiro, this is Kohaku. She's BlowingWind, and the guy holding her and acting like Gollum from Lord of the Rings is Ryu."

"I'm not acting like Gollum!"

"Oh yeah? Then why were you mumbling 'My Precioussss?' Or did you think we couldn't hear you?"

Jewel still didn't understand the language that was being used, but by the gestures and her training in picking out important words, she got the idea of what was being said.

"My name's Jewel."

Chihiro blinked, then switched to English.

"Nice to meet you Jewel."

There wasn't time for further conversation however, as the lift stopped. When the doors slid open, the shadows on the dividers were oddly shaped and grotesque. Suppressing a shudder, she followed the others out, as the noises all stopped, doors sliding open.

* * *

Huetziatl paused in his pacing to stare at himself in the golden disk that served as a mirror. Enraged by what he saw, he lashed out with one fist, his superhuman strength easily denting the lovingly polished surface. Held in the other fist was the now extremely cold remains of the tamale that had sent him into this fit. 

"How could this have happened? How could I have lost control like that? Why her?"

By this time, the coatl had sealed the room again, so he could vent in relative peace. Relative because he had trapped his two healers with him, forcing them to take on their other duties of mental health counseling. Both of them were now considering getting new jobs.

Looking around from where he was leaning on the wall, the jaguar spirit gazed levelly at the seething dragon. He was expecting to see steam start boiling from the human-disguised dragon's ears.

"Did you perhaps want her on some level?"

"NO! She's a human. Why would I want one of those for a mate. I intended to keep her as a pet."

The jaguar rolled his eyes. 'Sure, a pet. You just keep telling yourself that.'

"Maybe I should have warned her about biting. If he had realized that you had held that part of you repressed for so long, I would have warned her. I would have chosen clothes that covered more too, but I thought that she would be hot."

Ticitl had, until now, occupied herself with throwing sticks where her master had said the woman had disappeared. Huetziatl turned burning eyes upon her, waiting for her to continue.

"I mean, the poor thing probably had no idea what that bite meant among your people. And the way she acted, I don't think it is common for spirits to interact in this time with humans."

"Good, less chance of us getting hurt."

"True, but you responded to the bite. Once you caught her, you didn't need to take her to the temple. You could have taken her to your chambers, or the chambers you were having the rats prepare for her."

His eyes snapped back to the jaguar, who seemed amused by his displays of emotion.

"Well, Ocelotl, you certainly seem to be enjoying this. How would you feel if you woke up and discovered that you at least hadn't raped a woman, but still have somehow managed to get her to accept a proposal that you never wanted to make in the first place and that she no doubt did not understand. In addition to that, since she not only accepted the proposal by eating from the board laid before her, she ate from one that it seems I demonstrated was safe for her. For all we know that could have been enough to impregnate her, which just further compounds my problem, since I now can't put her aside, and somebody kidnaped her! Have I left anything out?"

"Other than you had to have been a total jerk if you somehow provoked her into physical blows in the first place?"

Judging by the way the feathers on his cape were beginning to ruffle, the water god was close to inflicting violence on his servant. Unafraid, the jaguar stared down the god. Everybody, even the gods, died sometime. If today was his day to go to the Realm of the Dead, then he was going bravely. A feminine voice pulled the males out of their staring match.

"My Lord, is there any way we can get her back? Who knows what they'll do to her. If she had such a hard time with you, then what about what her kidnappers could make her do to herself? What if she gets hurt?"

Ticitl, fighting dirty, was appealing to his natural protectiveness of anything he had laid claim to.

"Ticitl, are you seriously suggesting that I send out a rescue party for a human, one that we don't even know where she has been taken to at that?"

"No, I'm suggesting that you go for her. Who can stand up to the great Huetziatl, descendant and last loyal royal follower of your illustrious ancestor Quetzalcoatl? Besides, if she did conceive, whether it have been sharing food or getting your saliva on her skin, then she carries your child. And no offense my Lord, but you have carried her in your mouth quite a few times since she has been here."

A little bit of flattery splashed here, a tiny bit of logic, and wallah!

"But how am I supposed to find her? No clues were left! All I know are a few smells with no way to track them."

"Is it true that a dragon can sense vaguely where his mate is?"

"Yes, but she's not my mate. She is only my pet."

"And what does that make her when your child begins to ripen within her womb?"

"A breeding pet."

Both Ocelotl and Ticitl puffed a bit at that, wishing that they could just knock a little sense into his brain cavity for him. Unfortunately, his skull is so thick that they had no chance of that. He was just going to have to accept it on his own. If he had done all of that when his instincts took over him, there had to be something drawing him.

"Well, if my hunch is correct, you should still be able to find her."

"Very well, go prepare my things."

The wall opened again, allowing the healers access to the sweet winds of the outside that they had longed for the entire time. Following the master's orders, they descended the steep stone steps of the complex's spiritual realm. The storm had long since passed, only bringing a slight and short drizzle to the shrinking rainforests due to the strange nature of their dissipation. Under the moon, the light bounced off of black fur and dark scale as the wet stones absorbed the light to evaporate water.

For a time, all that could be heard was the pad of paw or hiss of scraping scale as the snake-woman descended on the arm of her equal. The view of the ancient place of healing was magnificent, no trace of the abandonment that had happened in the human's vibrational world. The silence was only broken when Ocelotl gave voice to his pondering, eliciting hissed responses from Ticitl.

"Dragons."

"Virgins."

"Dragons."

"Virgins."

"The sheer physics of it boggles the mind."

"So, why do dragons prefer virgins?"

"They're tastier? Sweeter? Saltier? Feistier? I've never dealt with a half human and half dragon baby before. How will it be born do you think? Will she give birth to an egg, which will hatch later, or will she just give birth to it like a normal human cub?"

"As you already said Ocelotl, the sheer physics of it boggles the mind."

"So, what did he mean by his 'things'? What's a coatl like him need to take stuff with him for? Now, us lowly spirits in service to him, I can see us needing supplies, but him?"

"Weapons and appropriate clothing for his human form. You've only worked here all your life waiting for his unsealing, you should know this."

"Shouldn't that be somebody else's job?"

"He meant relay the order."

"It's no wonder your mother went crazy here."

"Look who's talking."

"I am so glad that we don't have secondary forms to worry about. . . Hey, what happens if she miscarries?"

"With all the stress she's been under, I wouldn't be all that surprised. Or might just pass straight through. She could have gotten pregnant that first time that he brought her down or any time after. You should have seen the rips in her clothes from his teeth before she tried to escape him the first time. He was sealed so long, I think he'd chase anything that ran."

"So, it would actually be a wonder if her womb accepts the fertilized egg? It could just pass right through? Can stress really do that?"

While their musings had gone on, Huetziatl, still clutching the tamale that was causing him such problems, resumed his dragon form. Sullenly, rumbles of displeasure rolling out of him in the manner of passing trains over distant tracks, he curled himself where she had disappeared. Searching again, he found he could still feel her in the spirit realm, and began to take a vague direction where it felt she might be.

'It's all my fault for not controlling my temper. Now, somebody's running around out there with my property. Despite her loud mouth, she was rather entertaining.'

After an hour, he fell into a restless sleep, dreams splashed with blood and the weak wails of a baby filling his ears. Fear assaulted his senses, and he could swear he tasted the salt of her tears.

* * *

Far away in another pyramid, a shadowy figure sat in a copal clouded room. Ancient skulls stacked against the walls held torches at odd angles. The flickering light illuminated a deeply black obsidian mirror, wherein the figure watched Huetziatl as he lost his new mate all the way through his acceptance of his duty to save the unfortunate woman. 

Amazing what a little aphrodisiac can do when slipped into some water. Even more amazing when said victim had drunk a bit of pulque to 'calm his nerves' while resting from the last chase his captive had lead him.

"So, my brother's grandson has lost his mate already, and the foolish little thing ate the medicine I'd hidden in the dishes to miscarry that baby she conceived when he captured her. That will prevent for a time my beloved brother's interference with the humans and ease my destruction of the 5th sun. The Chaos will reign again. I will alert my compatriots, and we will see what can be done with the remaining pairs. At least most have already been eaten, that makes our job so much easier."

Dark hands picked up the mirror, reattaching it to a footless leg. A swish of wind, and a large black scaled snake with deeper black plumes streaked out and into the night, a dark river of destruction against the Milky Way.

* * *

Words 

Ocelotl- Jaguar

Pulque - alcoholic beverage made from cactus

I must admit that while writing this chapter, I was listening to "Do Virgins Taster Better?" by The Brobdingnagian Bards, which can be found on the SoundClick site. A hilarious song about why dragons prefer to eat virgins.


	11. A Moment to Unwind

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 11: A Moment to Unwind

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's.

Story sequence for new readers joining us: 1) Promise to Protect and Provide, 2) Underwater Savior, 3) Promise of a River, 4) Rivers Never Die, 5) Rivers Keep Flowing, 6) Rivers Always Claim What Is Their Own.

This chapter dedicated to Raye-Rei!

* * *

The steady drum of her heart calmed him, as the scent of cherries and his river twisted and danced to his nose. The deep breathing expanding her abdomen as she pulled in energy to fill her stores, was to him, the distant roar of the sea and the brush of her flesh the kiss of embodied waves. Whatever she had done with her little friend had taxed her so much that she had unconsciously called upon his powers to sustain her through her short ordeal. He should have made Koji work with her more on channeling energy, indeed should have ordered that both the holy women on his grounds do so. 

His poor Priestess, so tired. So brave, so headstrong. Next time he took her on a vacation, he was going to make sure that trouble didn't find her.

But why on Earth had his innocent maiden been keeping a bottle of powdered wasabi in her robes? Along with the little packets and vials that were normally part of her supplies, and whatever else she kept in there, that is. It was a mystery to him how she hid everything without it being seen. She didn't work magic per-se, but he still hadn't figured out how she had hidden those headlamps in her robes three years ago.

'Note to self: investigate every article she has stashed on her person. Then find out how she hides it all.'

Another enigma to him was this Jewel woman. How had she even gotten captured by the coatl? What was her story? Why would she wear such revealing clothing? He would cheerfully maim any male who even looked at his Chihiro if she had been dressed like that. While she wasn't looking of course. Kami, but he didn't want to accidentally trigger any memories of the night he had failed her all those many, many years ago.

They were walking down the hallway that led to their meeting room. It was past time to eat something, and he knew Ryu would refuse to leave BlowingWind out. There was probably some broth awaiting her, rich with nutritious and healing ingredients.

It was so silent though, as if the other spirits, too, could feel the strangeness around the strange girl. When it had only been their women here, the gods and spirits carried on as usual, some squeezing enjoyment from the crazy antics as the older ones watched their youthful posturing and told stories to each other about when they too were young. A few now peered out of their doors curiously, others suspiciously. She did smell a bit, but it wasn't the sharp tang and oily grime of pollution. Terror still leaked from her pores, clouding the air as the last of it was working its way through her system.

They reached the meal that waited on them, and he carefully placed his beloved burden upon a deep purple cushion, taking for himself the one next to her. Sensing that she was still quite weak, he leaned her against him and began to hand feed her. For once, Chihiro didn't blush and draw away, a clear clue as to how tired she still truly was.

Ryu, frowning slightly as he settled himself, held his mate tenderly in his lap. His brooding instinct was already kicking in, and he probably would prefer to be hiding out in a cave, easily defended against those who could attack his mate. Possessive was a trait applied to all dragons, no matter how individually relaxed one was. Kohaku, not being a father, could only surmise that the new pheromones BlowingWind was exuding would make him even more protective.

The newcomer to the group hung in the door, unsure of her welcome and poised for flight.

"Come. Sit down and eat with us. We don't bite."

The movements of the woman betrayed her unease and distrust of the group. The poor thing wasn't going to be able to function constantly in that hyper-aware state she was holding herself to. The distrust of himself especially was written all over her body, displaying itself the way Chihiro's fears did her first night in this world.

* * *

BlowingWind was so tired, and her very bones protested the sudden re-entry of her spirit to her mortal body. Astral travel was one of the things Grandmother made her practice, but it had been so different bringing another back with her. If it hadn't been for Chihiro, she would have easily gotten lost in that place between places, the formlessness before time and between atoms. 

She also needed something to settle her stomach. It twisted and knotted like nothing she had ever experienced as it tried to ground itself, to release the extra power that had been coursing through her. At least her body was on something soft and warm. The steady rise and fall and gentle beating behind her soothed her, like the time she had tried to meld consciousness with a volcano. What was she on anyway?

Something cool swept her forehead, cleaning away the sweat that had formed while she was gone. The touch was gentle, reminding her of the times when she would get a fever and her mother would soothe it. Drawing a breath, she allowed her eyes to flutter open.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

She knew where she was now. Ryu had nestled her into his lap now like a small child. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place though, probably a look her mother had worn often, causing her to block out the memory of what it meant.

"After I treated you like that, you're still going to take care of me?"

A shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course, a dragon always takes care of his mate. That's why it's called MATES. You had your reasons for acting like that, even though I don't understand them. If I'd been in your place, I would have beat me up too. Next time though, please don't do it where everyone can see? Especially those radish and carrot spirits, I think they were betting on us."

"I'm sorry. I over reacted."

"Apology accepted BlowingWind. Don't worry about it."

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips, which the young woman shyly accepted. The fluff scene probably would have continued, but Chihiro chose that moment to cough. She couldn't help it, she tried to prevent it. Unfortunately, coughs must have minds of their own. BlowingWind's glare would have been scarier if she felt better though. As it was, it wouldn't even frighten a dust bunny.

"Sorry. Too bad I don't have the Polaroid though. That would make such a cute picture."

"I guess we deserve that for how many times we've interrupted you and Kohaku, eh Chihiro?"

Chihiro blushed. They had done that quite a few times now that she thought about it. Whatever did happen to all those pictures they took anyway? Instead of taxing her abused head further, she opted for blowing a raspberry at Ryu.

"Chihiro. . ."

She crossed her arms at her kami's reprimand and pouted. She wanted to tease the other two a little bit more, but it seemed that Kohaku had other ideas. Why, oh why did he have to be so mature?

If she only knew the thoughts in his head at times.

"So how do you feel anyway, 'Wind?"

"Remember that time after finals when I got the bright idea that we would see how much sake we could drink before we passed out? And then Ryu tracked us down to the room we had been spending finals week in, found out, and made us drink 12 pots of coffee and eat raw fish guts and eggs to cure the hangover and so we'd never do it again? I feel like that and somebody landed on me."

"Yes, the stupidest thing we've ever tried. First Semester together, Ji-chan was so mad. I'd hoped to forget that. Taking your dare was the worst decision in my life, we should've gone swimming instead. Me too, but without the being landed on part."

"Why are we using English? I'd gotten used to Japanese."

"Your cousin doesn't speak Japanese."

"She made it?"

Kohakunushi interrupted the conversation. He also didn't sound very happy. Actually, Antarctica probably would've felt warmer than his voice sounded right now. Obviously, he didn't like the normal collegiate stress relief method.

"Look for yourself. I'm going to have a talk with the two of you later though. I'm interested to know what other irresponsible and possibly self-destructive antics the two of you have been up to. If you've done other stuff like this, I'm surprised that Ryu doesn't have any gray hairs by now."

At one end of the gathering area was a woman who looked curiously like herself except her hair was longer and redder, and she wore a small green outfit.

"You drank sake! How could you do that? Gross!"

BlowingWind smiled a small wry smile and she suppressed laughter for the sake of her bruised ribs.

"Simple, I pinched my nose and went for it. I'm BlowingWind by the way, and you?"

"Jewel. Uh, thanks for saving me. I'm not exactly sure what was going on back there, but I don't think it's something I wanted to participate in."

Ryu choked on his mirth. It really wasn't a funny subject at all, but the way she mentioned it, was just so . . . delicate. It wasn't a delicate subject at all, the whole thing was rather out there. Like Yubaba's nose, but less funny. She really had no idea what that coatl was up to. Oh boy, did he need to release his stress.

"Are you sure? You did something to make that guy all hot and bothered. Dragons don't usually go after human females for . . . that. That was a very nice nest he built for the two of you, and it looked like he was offering you quite a bit to choose from as far as food. What was so bad about him that you'd bite him and then refuse to finish the ceremony? You even had him rolling and begging! And dragons don't beg. You should be proud of yourself for that particular feat."

BlowingWind's swat didn't hurt much, and her stomach was still too empty for her liking.

"Ryu! She didn't know what she did! Most people don't realize that the female always initiates breeding among dragons. I didn't either till I found out the hard way. How was she to know what a bite did? Bad dragon! Now pass me some food before I die of hunger please. And water."

"Roll over Smaug, just roll over."

Ryu shot a look at Chihiro's shaking head.

"I'm really beginning to regret buying you that boxed Hobbit and Lord of the Rings book set for your birthday. Why do you keep calling me by unfavorable characters? Yah!"

BlowingWind, being aggravated at her lack of food, began to tickle the hollow of his left breast.

"Ryu, we call you Smaug because your ticklish right where his weak spot was. Food!"

'And I thought she was grouchy in the morning, this is worse. I was just stating the facts, then making a simple request for information. Is there some difference in mode of communication?'

'Yes, Ryu. I'm not sure if it based on differing specie or differing gender though.'

'This coming from Mr-I'm-afraid-to-have-sex-or-even-talk-about-it-because-I-don't-want-to-hurt-Chihiro-on-accident.'

'While you're ahead, Ryu. And I've come to terms with my fear, thank you.'

Deciding to try and spare himself another scolding from his cranky human, he moved a tray of rice balls within her reach. He knew better than to try to feed her by hand. Just how did Kohaku manage with his female? It just wasn't fair! There he was feeding Chihiro, why wouldn't 'Wind let him feed her? Counting his blessings, he realized he was at least getting her completely in his lap. Maybe that was a good sign.

"Wait a minute. Does that mean that when I bit him, I told him I was interested in 'breeding'? Oh dear Lord, what have I done! And how did you know about all that anyway?"

"Yes, you told him you were interested. I wouldn't worry about it unless you actually ate any of the food he offered you during the ceremony, especially if he ate from it first. We saw it in BlowingWind's obsidian mirror, but don't ask us how that works, because we have no idea. I don't understand how I got you here either. We're waiting to be told what's going on."

"Speaking of, Ryu, where is my mirror?"

"Oops."

* * *

In Yubaba's office, the two ghosts had finally finished their business with the bath house owner. The solar deities had called upon these two restless souls to send word that many of them would be going to the Aburaya to relax soon. As they still had business to take care of with the small group of young adults, Yoruiki and Bou taking them to where Yoruiki thought they would be at this time. 

That left Yubaba all alone in her office, except for her pets who had woken up from their nap and bounced in. So it was actually her, them, and the gazing mirror that had been left behind. She approached it, planning to put it away and keep it. She would explore it and find out about it's magic, as she could sense a lingering dragon energy radiating from the stone. She would return it to the one referred to as a Shamaness when asked for it back. Just as she reached out to pick it up though, it vanished.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

The mirror in question appeared in BlowingWind's lap after she finished her question, nestled in the hollow where legs met pelvis. The way it situated itself when called, was very reminiscent of a baby. 

"That was weird. That's never happened before."

Jewel's eyes might as well have been dinner plates. Things are not supposed to appear out of nowhere, but it didn't seem to phase either of the men in the room, or Chihiro, and only mildly surprised BlowingWind.

"So I'm in a world where magic and dragons and stuff is real, came onto a dragon who reciprocated, and we have no idea what's going on."

Chihiro, ever the helpful one, chimed in. "Yup. Welcome to the Spirited World. At least your parents didn't get turned into pigs by a combination of magic, greed, and hunger!"

Kohaku choked on his tea at her chipper remark. He still wasn't happy that had happened.

'Can't curl up in a cave with her yet. Stay in control. Don't look like that idiot in the mirror. Control your instincts, not the other way around.'

"Oh, thanks. Crap! I did eat some. I thought the food was poisoned until I saw him eating and not getting hurt. I was so hungry, that I ate what I knew was safe."

The two dragons in the room looked at each other. The apprehension was masked very well, but as their women knew them well, and were held facing the other pair, it could be read. Even the girls looked uncomfortable.

"This is bad."

"I agree Kohakunushi."

"Why? Can somebody tell me why I shouldn't have eaten the tamale?"

The women, turning pale faces towards Jewel, answered in a monotone.

"You could very well be pregnant. In which case we just kidnaped you from your mate and he will come looking for you. Of course, the trip could very well prevented you from conceiving, we don't know."

Ryu looked a bit more troubled than before as he had something to add to that statement.

"Whether she conceived or not doesn't matter. If she accepted what he provided, then she accepted him. They are mates, and we could very well get called before the Dragon Kings for trial."

"How can that be though? I don't understand! That's like married, right? You said it wasn't finished. In my world, it's usually, date, get engaged, then get married."

Kohaku spoke.

"There are different levels of mates. Because the ceremony was interrupted after you accepted, he WILL seek to finish it. That is always how it works. The problem is, that since you didn't state what kind of relationship you wished, his instincts will tell him to grab the most he can."

"I hate magic."

"Knock, knock 'Haku! Room service!"

* * *

Yoruiki was back to his happy-go-lucky self. With Haku and Sen back in the bath house, Lin would be so much happier. She'd been pretty morose since he'd left (well, for her anyway). Maybe he'd get lucky tonight. White teeth sparkling like the snow on a sunny mountain peak, he opened the door to show the other two in. 

He was professional enough to see that they were comfortably seated, although they didn't partake of the food. Since they were, well, dead, they had to feed on the vapors. After they were taken care of, he decided to engage in his favorite sport. Torment the Dragon! Constricting his vocal cords, he used his best girly voice.

"Master Haku! Can I refresh your tea? Perhaps some dumplings? A massage?"

Kohakunushi shrugged the kitsune's hands off his shoulders, mouth set in a grim line.

"Don't be like that 'Master'! You must be tense after your grueling mission."

"I hate you Yoruiki."

"Such words, they cut me to the quick!"

With that, the fox rested his forehead on the back of Kohaku's neck. Chihiro was aghast, thinking absolutely the wrong thing, while Ryu shaking with laughter. BlowingWind didn't think it was so funny since this was jiggling her about, and Jewel looked like somebody had led her to the broom closet telling her it was the kitchen.

"Get off me, or I will have to hurt you."

"What, you'll tell Yubaba on me? 'Yubaba, the hentai kitsune is picking on me again.'"

The grin on Kohaku's face was scarily out of place with his statement.

"Oh no, I'll just tell Lin that you still won't stop flirting with me. That should be enough I think."

"You wouldn't, I never, it's just a joke, don't.."

"Is it? It certainly felt like you were touching me to me. How am I to know what's going on in that gutter you call a head? And you don't want to look like that do you? I mean, everyone knows that I'm spoken for, but you kitsune are notorious for your . . . appetite."

At that time, Lin walked in as she was on break. Actually, she was taking break early, one of the other girls was going to cover for her because her friends were here. The hapless fox spotted his lovely weasel as she came in.

"I swear it was just a joke. I'm not like that! It was just some harmless fun mocking what the yuna kept doing to him!"

"What are you talking about Yoru?"

Now occupied with cowering in the corner, he didn't answer. Lin just shook her head and sat down with the others.

"Bou, you can come in now. Whatever prank he was going to pull didn't work. So, other than my doofus of a husband, what did I miss?"

Bou happily waltzed into the room, still confused as to why his Mama's assistant would ask him to wait before seeing his friends.

"Oh nothing, just us managing to get into trouble."

"Become an expert at that again Haku? Did one of the yuna try to grab you again?"

"Yes, I've become an expert in getting into trouble, no a yuna did not grab me."

"Oh, so the Kashira tried to steal your clothes again?"

"What is she talking about Haku?"

Color rose to his face as he remembered the incidents Lin spoke of so plainly. Chihiro could almost see the embarrassment roll off him like a waterfall.

"Don't worry about it koi."

"Gotten brave enough to call her by pet names Haku? Chihiro, did you know he's had the hots for you since you came the first time? And how jealous he'd get? It was one of the first things he wrote about in his diary."

"Lin!"

"She paid the Kashira to steal his shirts one day, Sen. It was really funny, you should have seen it."

"Bou!"

Everyone in the room except Kohaku, Chihiro and Maeve were busting their sides with laughter now. Chihiro looked confused and happy at the same time while the dragon looked like he wished the floor would swallow him now. Even SoaringHawk couldn't hold back his mirth, as he had never shed his boyish nature.

Maeve decided to wait until the workers finished their break and the others had finished with their meal before she began. These poor children deserved to have what mirth they could get for now.

* * *

Tired of sulking, and having somewhat of an idea now which direction to travel in, Huetziatl woke from his troublesome dreams. His pet had been flanked by two other dragons in the dreams, distrust flavoring her blood. Each dragon had been holding a woman as if a treasured possession. He didn't need something like that though. 

What bothered him was that his pet was trapped between the two, and one of the women that had been held was familiar to him. She looked so much like the woman in the pictures he had seen. Even worse, the woman was not with the same dragon as he had seen her with in the picture. Similar in looks, save his cousin's hair had once swayed past his shoulders in the stream that fed his lake, where this one kept his hair short. He was a different dragon, holding a member of his clan through marriage as if they were mates.

It was disgraceful. He would pay. His summons swept through the city complex, searching out the ears of his two healers. They would leave now, the three of them, since it would take him several days flight. He didn't know if he would need the assistance of healers with his pet, but he would take them anyway. If nothing else, they could help steady her on the return home.

'She is MINE.'

This roar rumbled as so much thunder throughout the various worlds, touching the ear of any being with dragon blood, carrying her image and his to all. Far away in Japan, two dragons ensconced in a bath house snapped to attention, while another hidden beneath a spring merely heaved a sigh as another of his brethren announced his claim of a mate.

* * *

Words 

koi - love

Kashira - the "annoying bouncing heads." aka 'the evil green clothes stealing spawn'


	12. Drifting Worlds, Ancient Curses

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 12: Drifting Worlds, Ancient Curses

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's.

Public services announcement: For those of you who want to get better at writing, there is only one way. Write more. Yes, that's right, even if you think it sucks, you can always go back over it and expound upon it.

* * *

Tezcatlipoca, Amatsu Mikaboshi, Baba Yaga, and Loki laughed about the plan that they were making to attack the Sun. These four would surely fulfill their destinies this time. Chaos would come again giving Tezcatlipoca and Amatsu Mikaboshi their ultimate power, and Loki would finally have his revenge against the Gods. Baba Yaga, having given up on the human race, would finally grind all their bones, and then there would be room to try again. 

From where they were hidden behind a rock, Quetzicoatl, Raven, and Coyote listened carefully.

"Can you believe it? Huetziatl was rolling for her! I knew I'd put a lot of the aphrodisiac in, but really! Of course, he's too gently natured, just like my brother, so maybe that's why it affected him so much. He wouldn't mount her though, and she didn't put up enough of a fight to trigger his dark side into eating her. He hesitated so long he lost her."

"Oh, I'm sure he wanted to 'eat' her, Tezcatlipoca."

"Hahaha. Oh yes, Loki, if you use that interpretation."

"That's nothing. Russia's pair, the woman didn't even survive the bonding. He was just too much for her to handle."

"Hahaha."

"Stop laughing now, you three. We need to concentrate on how we're going to defeat the sun."

"Why are you so worried Amatsu?"

"Something does not feel right. I want those other couples split."

"Why don't we send some demons after them? Surely the dragons have lived long enough to make some bitter enemies."

"The idea has merit."

Quetzicoatl, Raven, and Coyote slunk away, intent on passing this news along. In matters such as this, Raven and Coyote could put aside their differences long enough to return things the way the Creator wished them.

* * *

Amaterasu lounged on her cushion in the main hall, listening to Apollo play a soothing ballad on his lute while Helios sang an accompaniment. It was actually nice to spend some time unwinding together, stealing an hour or two of leisure. One of the African deities rode the sun today, so their play was actually a little longer than usual before answering prayers. 

They had been entertaining each other and a little pair of new dragon spirits that had turned up today. They were cute, cuddly, but it was really hard to get a good look at them, as they flew around too fast. The only thing they could really tell was that one was green and the other white.

It was at this time that Quetzicoatl, Raven, and Coyote ran into the room, skidding to a stop and barely missing being brained by the hyper hatchlings, who had somehow found some juice and were even more keyed up due to a sugar overload. Surprisingly, they calmed down almost immediately and settled on Quetzalcoatl's shoulders, playing peekaboo in his hair.

"Tezcatlipoca, Loki, Amatsu Mikaboshi, and Baba Yaga have been sabotaging the breeding projects. As it is, we can only be assured of two pairs going well. One pair has split due to the meddling, and the other humans have all been used as food or not stood up to the mating. They intend to send demons after the breeding females."

"Baba Yaga is a life goddess. Why would she work with them?"

"Perhaps she is still bitter about Chernobyl."

"Well, I'm still bitter about losing so many of my children to the bombs brought by the Americans, but I'm not going to see this world ended over it."

Apollo patted Amaterasu's shoulder gently, each touch a kiss of sun to sun.

"Wondering doesn't fix it. We've been betrayed."

Helios, always striving to come in above Apollo in the exotic Asian goddess' favor, butted in.

"Summon the Sun and Fire warriors, everyone who has not past on. We have a sun to protect. If they succeed in destroying the current creation, we at least need to defend the sun."

Quetzicoatl looked down at the hatchlings gently. At least here was an assurance of a future.

"Better run to find your mothers now children. When you get there, please send Maeve and SoaringHawk here."

"Yes Elder!"

* * *

Sen and Bou had a nice visit, and he had really enjoyed her friend BlowingWind, begging her to bring the baby to see him when it came. Bou had filled Sen in on some of Haku's most embarrassing moments, like the day he came running out of his room when Lin had figured out his locking charm and put a copy of herself in there. 

Haku wasn't too pleased with that, he would have preferred Chihiro not know about those events. Bou thought it was hilarious.

'Exactly how many of Lin's pranks was he in on? So much for an innocent baby.'

Time wore on though, and it was time for Bou to go back to his mother, and to bed. To Kohaku's delight, Yoruiki left to do so, Lin having gone back to work long ago.

"Are you all ready to hear what's going on now, or do you need more time Jewel? I can't give much more."

"I guess I'm ready."

"Let's look at the big problem first. Life and consciousness are based on vibration. The mundane or physical world vibrates at a denser level, while the spiritual worlds have a higher vibration. These vibrations are like notes of music. When in harmony, it creates the Universal Song of Creation. After a while though, the instrument begins to get out of tune, and the vibrational rates between the mundane and spirit worlds becomes too vast, and then we get giant rifts as the fabric and song tears itself apart. The imbalance makes it almost impossible for the Greater Gods to help the planet, leaving them pretty much stranded in the upper vibrational levels. In such times as these, the Creator or Overshadowing Presence has seen fit to blend them again in the process of re-tuning."

A roomful of large eyes greeted Maeve.

"Do you understand so far?"

Silently, they nodded their heads, wondering what this had to do with them.

"Now, how the Creator accomplishes this is very simple. In each area or continent, one or two pairs are chosen to breed, selected so that a blending will be produced between the worlds. All that is needed is one pair to successfully have a child, and the instrument re-tunes itself. Depending on how bad the damage is, a different spirit specie is chosen to interbreed with the humans. This cycle is a make or break cycle, so dragons were selected as the oldest and most power. Congratulations, you have all made it farther than the rest."

"Ok. That is just really weird. What happened to the others?"

Jewel didn't see why so many pairs were selected for this, if only one pair was needed, or even why the woman was telling them about it. Why did Ryu and Kohakunushi look like they felt ill? Did they know something that she didn't?

"I think the dragons could say. If the human is too weak, the body will not be able to take the influx of power that goes along with the penetration. Also, being predators, if the slightest amount of fear is present in the weaker one, the stronger one will press his or her advantage. If the weaker continues to struggle, they become the prey. Depending on the dragons mind set, results can range from rape to dragon feed. Most of the other humans have already been eaten, male and female alike. This is the fifth cycle, and there are those that are sabotaging the pairs."

That certainly explained why more than one pair was needed to start with. Chihiro and BlowingWind were rather grossed out by the thought of others being eaten. BlowingWind was quickly very worried by the last revelation though.

"The fifth cycle. In Meso-American legend, Creation ends with the destruction of the Fifth Sun. In the Holy Bible, the Battle of Armageddon."

"I remember no Shinto predictions of the end of the world. Does the world really end, or is it human perception of it that ends?"

"I remember the prediction in Revelations, but I can't remember any American Indian end-times either."

"It gets better children. The Greater Gods are displeased with how our race has been treating the planet, minor gods and the guardian spirits. They want to help put the human race in balance as well, but need the children to be able to do it. No children or successful marriages from a particular area means that culture's Gods can't help."

Ryu broke into the women's discussion. He was rather surprised that the women were focusing more on the balance issue than on the dangers of sex with powerful creatures. Especially with as much as they had kept Ten and himself at arm's length. Then again, maybe they were using this problem as a cover for their private thoughts.

"What does all this have to do with this curse BlowingWind has?"

"A lot actually, since she was one of the humans the Council selected. Chihiro has it easy. BlowingWind though, as have all O'Drakes before her, will lose her first mate if it isn't broken. Even though she is pregnant, and so currently fulfils the needs of balance, how will she raise the child if you are dead?"

"Wait a minute here. I'm an O'Drake! Does that mean I've got the curse too?"

"Yes, Jewel, you both are cursed. It's easy to break though. All you have to do is the two of you need to . . ."

A pair of tiny wingless and hornless dragons zipped in through the open window, no larger than a hand. The two had an unfinished quality to them, as if something was missing, something vital and yet unformed. An aurora surrounded them, shone through them, solid and yet transparent as a projection on smoke. Unseeing of where it was going in its haste to find who it was to summon, one had rammed into Maeve, roughly interrupting her speech. The force was enough to the side of her head to render her unconscious, splaying her across the lap of the young man who was next to her. The little dragon's voice was a keen shrill, a carbide tipped power drill passing through sheet metal.

"Maeve! SoaringHawk! You have to leave immediately! The Sun Council summons, return to duty! It's War!"

"So soon?"

"Quetzalcoatl has figured out it was Tezcatlipoca who interfered. The Council wants all its present and past warriors that have not moved on to defend the Palace of the Sun and the Solar Chariot."

"Right." The man swept up the woman across his lap, tossing a statement to the bewildered group.

"Marry a dragon who loves you, not a man. Both of you. That will break the spell."

Then, he was out through the window, transformed into a great hawk and carrying Maeve in his claws. Focusing his consciousness on the Palace of the Sun, he winked out of sight.

The little dragon flittered herself across the floor, panicked and with vibrant green eyes still glazed from her impact, desperately trying to get weak legs underneath her. Delicate pearly scales rubbed off, still soft as paper while little feelers waved frantically about, barely an inch from her pointed snout. The mane was long for a being of that size, a sea-green wave that glinted gold where light bounced off, a combination only possible where the blood of a sea and golden dragon had mixed somewhere. Exhausted, she had finally ended up against Kohakunushi's folded leg, too tired to rise. Taking pity on the poor creature, he gently lifted her in his hand, allowing her to curl in her repose, the pink speck of her nose twitching as the fan of her tail brushed it.

"Kawaii Kohaku!"

Her wide eyes drank the little hatchling, her mothering instincts instantly triggered by such a tiny and helpless being. Her hands twisted about themselves, keeping each other from reaching out to pet the sleeping serpentine angel, afraid to disturb its rest. His gaze upon her was molten, heating her to her very core, searing as the superheated water boiling from the chimney vents far below the surface of the sea.

A flash in his mind of a slightly younger Chihiro sitting in his waters as she was kissed by the moonlight, confusedly pouring out to him the results of some test the healers had done on her in her yearly examination. There was a sense of the time being wrong, a surge of his waters around her, an emptiness of her womb, the release of her restrained blood. As quickly as those impressions passed through his mind, they were gone, leaving him to wonder why those had come to his mind, tormenting him yet again as they had done for two months shy of three years.

Meanwhile her escort had been doing lazy circuits around Jewel, who was entranced by the glittering of his scales. Each minute scale seemed to be an individual tree in a forest to her, the brown and green of the dragon's eyes a tropical jungle she found herself lost in. Mechanically, her hand lifted toward the being, empty palm extended for a roost, instinctively responding to some connection yet unknown to her conscious.

"They are coming after the three of you."

The living emerald alighted on her upturned palm, burrowing a black nose between the fleshy mounds at its base, inhaling deeply. A tingle in her womb as the plumes about his neck danced in greeting, a slight huff from him as his body shook off the weariness of his flight. Somehow, she knew he needed a name, and within her is where it resided.

"Quetzal."

A sense of warmth and protection, tinged with worry wrapped itself about her. In the back of her mind, there was a calling of her name, a picture of a warm and safe place to den, lined with furs and feathers, sparkling jewels magnifying the dim light while a stream trickled nearby. Like wind, the tiny being left her hand, diving toward her belly, passing through her flesh effortlessly and painlessly, making a lair within her secret cavern.

Within the depths of her mind, two blue eyes blazed, pinning her with fear as she fought to place what the look in them was. So much emotion, loss, fear, hate, sorrow, denial, concern, possession, LUST. Denial swept through her. She knew those eyes, had stared into them for hours, powerless in his grip, he controlling her very body, and calming to his scaly touch even though she fought with every bit of herself she could. There was a sense of being outside her body as she saw him care for it while she had been unconscious, frowning at himself as he had fed her or groomed her hair.

'You are MINE Jewel.'

A thought of what would be, to see that her passage would be clear for the birth, a command to submit or risk being torn apart at the birth impressed itself into her mind, telling her body the things it would feel in that last final step of the ceremony to ensure her safety, if she would but let herself enjoy it as the Gods decreed.

* * *

The Master's roars rumbled through the compound, thunder after the lightening of possessive rage. Rats busied themselves with scurrying into their nests, bats who had paused to rest took back to wing, snakes raised their heads to taste the air, and the jaguars tucked their ears. Bandages shook their way off of the shelves in the healer's stock room, to unfurl themselves across the floor in bleached white streamers. A ceramic pot holding dried herbs for medicine powders shattered, dusting Ocelotl's midnight fur a brownish green. 

"Well, it seems he's found her. Probably tried to push him out of her mind too, the way he's cussing."

"Really Ticitl? I thought he was just throwing a temper tantrum."

As the Master furthered his statement, the pair winced. They were to go as well it seemed.

"I wish. How am I going to deal with you? No offense, but I'm the solitary type."

"Well, then that makes three of us. Fun."

They finished tying off the bags of provisions after throwing in enough extra to take care of them as well. Moving swiftly as possible, they made for the Temple. Gleaming beneath the bejeweled sky, he waited on the steps, bellowing his orders on how things were to run while he was away. The deepness within had begun to stir again, a thing he did not understand, a response to a danger unknown.

The Healers arrived as the last of his orders were given, and mounted swiftly. A mighty leap of the Master, and the tangle of fur and scale soared to a distant land across the sea in the East.

'You are MINE Jewel!'

* * *

The unease that had cloaked Jewel's aura began to flare again, raging wildly with Huetziatl's last words of claim before he began his trek to reclaim her. She felt his energies wrap around her, still seeking to control her. Her fear tore from her throat, a wordless song of all the things that she denied to fear and all that she had ever denied longing for. 

There was no pain, though she shrank from his reaching energies that made her body tingle, pulling into herself as much as she could. Wide, terror filled depths screamed to those watching her, begging for help, for release, for anything. Deep within her mind, a low rumbling, like the purr of a giant cat, wove its way through the dark recesses, twining itself wherever it may. Scenes of every steamy movie she'd ever sat through on those lonely collegiate nights unearthed themselves, as she fought to shove her desires back into the closet she had locked them in the last time she had been cheated on.

The energy, seeking to protect her and mistaking the target of the well of pain, passed through its new channel and lashed out against Ryu, seeking revenge for something she didn't quite grasp. The green bolt lanced straight for the stunned dragon, and surely would hit. There was no time for either him or BlowingWind to move, and he had no shielding magic.

"No! Let go! Let go of me Huetziatl. Stop it!"

The obsidian mirror on BlowingWind's lap raised itself, the lingering spirit within shielding his love one last time and helping the mate that he never had the chance to take, blocking the impact of the weapon of light. A crack echoed through the room as the melted silicate scrying device ended its life, becoming a spray of broken blades. Instead of flying all about though, the pieces merely dropped, while the energy discharged from Jewel disappeared. From the shards which the owner had begun to keen over, that precious and rare device she had learned to harness her sight properly with, a curling black smoke coiled into the air. The leftovers of the former lake spirit circled the energy restraining the young Ms. O'Drake, acknowledging it, dropping its guard just enough. After she was able to move, it moved as well.

The black cloud, looking vaguely like some cross between a ryu and coatl wove itself around BlowingWind, touching a smoky snout briefly to her forehead, then wound more about her until her cries ceased. The stillness of a mountain lake sounded through the air, gentle as the time he had once asked her to come live with him amongst the trout and lake-weeds, in his Lodge beneath the healing waters.

"It was not to be, and I understand. Leave your sorrows, dragons never truly die as long as there is some remnant left in the world, just as lakes, seas, and streams merely lay in wait and rejoin the source. Love him freely with no more guilt. Be my mother, and I will be your son instead, little Drifting One."

"Obsidian?"

Passing through his own smoky coils, through her flesh, through her spirit that was a reflection of the sky, he was lost from view as he went to his appointed place, waiting for the next part of his immortal life cycle. Death had no true meaning for such as him, was only a shedding of persona and responsibility to take up another. It was the closest to the human condition that these elder spirits could get.

"What the Hells just happened! Are you okay 'Wind? Who was that?"

"Our son."

Kohakunushi shook his head. It seemed that unusual methods of impregnation also meant unusual methods of soul incarnation. Dragons usually laid clutches of eggs, and the souls of the unborn came peacefully as the little bodies grew inside the gem-like shells. He supposed it would have to be different with live births though, as he had often seen the bright balls of tiny human souls enter the human mothers in a similar manner as they went about daily chores. Such souls would sometimes enter early and wait for the body to be conceived, or occasionally enter at the time of conception. It was more usual for the soul to arrive after conception, sometimes not until just after birth. Gazing at the tiny dragon still sleeping in his hand, he wondered if it was an omen

So much had happened in one night, but on the other hand, almost a week would have passed in the human world time-span. They would have to leave here soon, as Jewel was being hunted by for her mate, however unwilling she was his. The smell of impending miscarriage had left her, meaning the child had taken root finally despite the tough circumstances.

As the ones who had kidnaped/freed the woman, Chihiro and BlowingWind would be in danger from the one he assumed was Huetziatl. He and Ryu had no need of sleep right now, more than well rested with the catnaps they took to keep aligned with their human's schedules. The humans needed their rest after the tiring day, but it would be better if they did not remain here long. It would take two days to cross the ocean at top speed, so they could safely spare the remainder of the night. After that, though, they needed some kind of fortress.

A wistful smile quirked his lips. Conditions could have been better for taking his Chihiro there, but there was no helping it. The best fortresses he had access to were the depths of the river he was hatched in, and the sub-levels of the river he was master of, left to his care by his mother and father. She would indeed see his project, and the splendor of his ancestors, the Nigihayami Clan.

"It seems that we may want to retreat to a more suitable stronghold. I had intended to wait on taking you home with me so that you may visit with the others, but it is prudent that we leave a little early. We sleep for a few hours, be ready to leave in the morning for Fukaikohakugawa. Chihiro, I'll bring you back to see Zeniba, Kaonashi, and Kamaji when it is safe."

Soberly, the group retreated from the room, Chihiro and BlowingWind insisting on making it under their own power. Not without many yawns as they rode the elevator to the sleeping floor though.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"You women will share a room, Kohaku and I will be in the room next to you."

"What about the baby Kohaku? Do you want me to take her?"

"She'll be fine with me."

"Ewwwwwww!"

A hissing yawn from his hand drew the attention of everyone when outside their rooms, the entire being stretching similarly to a kitten. The infinitesimal creature looked around curiously, sniffing lightly the hand she was cradled in. Satisfied with what she smelt, her eyes rested on Chihiro. A streak of white, green, and gold, and then the hatchling spirit nestled herself contentedly in her upswept hair, weaving herself in and out like a runnel of snow melt, a living and now sleeping again ornament.

"Mmm. Warm nest. No kissy."

A genuine smile touched his lips at Chihiro's shock, allowing the gentle laughter of a brook to bubble softly out. The rising blush in her cheeks gave her an appetizing glow, which only served to heat his eyes that much more.

"You DID ask to take her. It seems that you would make a very good mother."

The scene was ripe for a kiss, tension filling the air thick as snow in a blizzard. Tired, but never one to pass up an opportunity to tease her friend, the mood was broken quickly.

"Flirt and make out later Chihiro, it's sleepy time. Oh, and please don't moan his name too loudly tonight. I'd like to sleep tonight, and Jewel probably does too."

"'Wind!"

"I don't get it. Why would she be moaning his name in her sleep?"

"She's dreamed about him ever since I've met her Jewel. It sounds like this, 'Oh, Hakuuuu! Oh!' Ow!"

Covering her flaming cheeks in the oh-so-mature move of smacking and then chasing BlowingWind into their room, Chihiro left Jewel to look between Kohaku, the now growling Chihiro, and the snickering BlowingWind now pinned on the floor. Judging by his dazed smile, it was something he hadn't known before, or maybe forgotten about. What the heck, she may as well join in on the fun too, she was starting to feel comfortable with these people, despite all the strange stuff going on.

The dazed look on his face was replaced by shock as the new human did something totally unexpected. Grinning widely, she turned to join the others.

"What, were you her childhood boyfriend or something? I think I like it with you guys. And all my friends are dead now, so I might as well claim you people, dragons, whatever else you are."

Ryu held back his laughter, as they went to their own room. It could wait for just a moment. When they were inside, and the door closed, Kohaku set to work writing a crane to his housekeepers.

We are coming early due to matters beyond our control.

Increase the guard and prepare to welcome your Lady home.

Watch for us by the sunset.

Alert Lord Ten of the Headwater that I need to talk with him.

The Lord of Kohakugawa folded the crane and set it free, allowing it to speed away filled with magic.

"You know, I like Jewel's style."

"Interesting, Ryu. Weren't you the one that was growling at her?"

"Just had to remind me, didn't you?"

* * *

Scrying - divination / prophetic technique where one bores the conscious mind senseless by looking at an object (focus) so that the subconscious can relay messages. 

Kawaii - cute

In the writer's office:

Ten - So, when do I get a girlfriend?

Rain - Do I have to write you one?

Ten - Come on! You're so mean to me! I've been flooded out, you've put a big metal door over the spring, had a lightening kami smash it loudly, made fun of me, and all the female spirits in the area are afraid to come near me because they think I'll get them pregnant by LOOKING at them! To top it off, you gave some new character a mate, and I've got nobody.

Rain - I didn't mean to do it, he kinda took her against her will.

Ten - What! Hey, I can't stand for that.

Rain - You don't really have a choice. Find out with everybody else.

Ten - Forget that! I'm going to visit an oracle.

Rain - You're a Spring god.

Ten - So! That doesn't make me all powerful or all knowing.

Kohaku - Somebody please get him a girlfriend.

Huetziatl - She's not my mate! She's my pet! Wouldn't you retrieve your pet if somebody swiped it?

Rain - Did I really write you that thick?


	13. Not as Innocent as You Think

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 13: Not as Innocent as You Think

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's.

* * *

Ryu and Kohakunushi had been passing the time while the humans slept by talking and servicing their swords. The talk was mostly centered around how they were going to be sure no harm came to the women. 

Neither was particularly impressed with what they could do. Not being able to get any further on that tangent, the conversation took a different turn.

"What's up with that baby dragon? Why's she here?"

"Ryu, if I knew, I'd tell you."

"Come on, you've got to have some idea."

"Well, if it had gone into Chihiro, I might! It didn't even try. Your mate has a child within, and so does Jewel, so what went on with them I understand."

"Sorry, didn't mean to probe a wound. I forgot that children is a touchy subject after what you had to take from her."

"Don't worry about it."

Silence filled the room with her chill touch. Kohakunushi critically inspected the blade's edge again, then sheathed it. The dragon-child's presence picked at an old wound, her translucence telling him she was only a soul, her seeming solidity merely a trick of the spiritual realm. Ryu was still polishing his sword, trying to find a way to distract Kohakunushi from his brooding.

"Quiet night."

Ryu started laughing at his own statement.

"Too quiet."

Ryu laughed harder at himself.

"Ryu, you need help."

"Hahaha. HAHAHA."

Kohakunushi wondered if he could get away with stuffing the other dragon in a broom closet somewhere, just to get a little peace. It was then he realized that things inside his own thoughts were too quiet. Usually he could feel his darker tendencies roaming about deep within, either roaring for release or quietly plotting escape, but they seemed to have settled down. That was never a good sign as he had learned. There was another presence as well, but as soon as he began to focus himself to investigate this anomaly within himself, it was gone.

Next door, one of the women screamed. Neither knew which it was, but they reacted anyway.

* * *

The darkness was all around her, but it wasn't oppressive, more like the embrace of a familiar lover, like the times she slept at the riverside. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, she stood still and unmoving, merely listening to the underground river sing it's ancient song, telling itself its secrets, hope, wishes, and dreams. Surprisingly, the air here was neither musty nor moldy as caves often are, but instead sweet and pure. It was slightly chill, but the kind that you relish, that invigorates your soul and sends the chill up your spine to spread warm fingers across your back. After a moment, her eyes adjusted to the depthless dark, and she found the cave lit gently by phosphorescent lichens and algae, the glow reflected and magnified by countless crystal clusters and spears growing slowly over the walls. 

It was beautiful, the kind of place she had always hoped to find some day.

Close to the water, she could hear the floating notes of a flute, deliciously true to the mood of peaceful reflection upon a troubling problem, an oddly familiar method to the notes. Patternless, there was still rhyme and reason to the song, the empty spaces between the tones saying just as much as the tones themselves. Curious as to the source of the sound, the maiden took a cautious step forward, delicately laying her foot upon the unfamiliar terrain as she released her breath.

There was a surprised gasp, at the sounds she had made, and a thud as whoever had been playing fell off of whatever they had been perched upon. A clatter followed, reminding her of the staff that had once accompanied the river's guardian seemingly everywhere she encountered him. Looking carefully, she could make out an outline, but she still wasn't close enough to make out who it was. As she prepared to take another step closer, the form disappeared quickly, causing her to stop in surprise.

There was a rustle of silk to her right, an easing of pressure around her waist, then before she even had time to react to it, there was a silky band lightly covering her eyes and tied about her head. Unnoticed, her gi had slipped open without the band to hold it properly positioned. Large and refined hands found her hips as a warm body pressed itself behind her. A soft breath tickled her ear, as warm lips brushed her ear to speak.

"What are you doing here koi?"

She recognized the voice.

"I was hoping you could tell me. The last I remember I was falling asleep on my futon. Where am I?"

"On some inner plane, corresponding to where I get shoved from time to time. Interesting for you to be joining me."

The hands slid up her sides, this time resting at her waist. Chills danced up and down her spine, sending goose-bumps across her arms.

"Cold?"

"No, not really."

"Hmm. Are you sure?"

She could feel the smug smirk that accompanied the inhalation at her neck as he sampled her scent. A slight nip afterwards, affectionate and gentle, warned her of his intention to taste her skin, testing her body's state. This would have unsettled her, if she had not seen Ryu do the same kind of things to BlowingWind at times, would have never known these gestures were normal. The gentle touches were maddening, since she didn't know where he would go next. The deprivation of what little sight she had in this dark place also added to her feeling of being off balance. There was something different about him, but she couldn't place what.

"It's not safe for you to walk here without light. Come with me, I'll guide you to where it's safe."

He drew her along, one arm firmly around her waist to guide her steps around boulders and rocks. His warmth caused her own heat to rise, and the silence was broken only by the tap of his zori and the steady rhythm of his heart beat. After a moment of walking, he sat her gently on something soft, sitting beside her. His hair teased her arm, a slight breeze playing in it to torment her currently heightened sense of touch. The sensation of silk slipping away from her face startled her.

"Is that better?"

There he went again with the husky whisper in her ear! What was he playing at? The pearl she wore began to heat up painfully, practically searing her skin, leaving a slight burn. A low chuckle sounded from him as he drew her back against his chest.

"Is that a no?"

Looking up in the brighter light from torches dancing with the treasures decorating what seemed to be a bedchamber, she realized that his eyes were the steel that they had been when Yubaba had been controlling him. But instead of hard and cold, they were merely untamed, mischievous and protective . . . with a HUGE dash of something else.

"Eep!"

Her squeak and flush only made that dash of something else more like a humongous handful.

"OH! So it IS a yes then!"

He leaned closer to her face, holding her eyes captive.

"What are you doing Haku?"

"What do you think I am doing?"

"I don't know, you're always surprising me."

"Seducing you, something I've actually wanted to do for a long time now."

Taking advantage of her distraction, he widened the gap in her clothing a little bit, showing quite a bit of shoulder. Her back made acquaintance with the large cushion, and the deep purple velvet made her seem to be an exotic prize he had won. True, he was seducing her, but he was also planning a little surprise for his 'better' half of his spirit. That guy needed a few clues. Maybe a giant neon sign that it was ok to finish his claim, or a frustrated woman dragging him off. It was too bad that he couldn't just do that here, but he needed her physical body present.

"Wha? What happened to all that embarrassment that night? Was it an act?"

He leaned closer to her, a wider smirk on his face. A cool finger traced the angry welt on her chest, cooling and healing it with but a touch.

"No, that was my light half afraid of hurting you and trying to keep his promise, and also wanting an outright invitation. If he hadn't managed to keep control, you probably wouldn't be a virgin now, promise or not. Your safety outweighs any promise for me, and that pearl needs to be taken off before it begins to burn too hot for you. Now, if I'm not mistaken, it's time for you to _wake up_."

As he whispered the last two words, his lips barely brushed hers, feather light. Instantly, she found herself awake on her futon, screaming in frustration, and a bit of pain where the pearl had overheated her skin reacting to her ardor. Two loud crashes came from the guys' room, and a half a second later they thundered through the door, weapons at the ready.

* * *

Kohakunushi's eyes widened as he registered the fact that the screaming female he had come to rescue was in fact sitting up with her gi open and the tie on the opposite side of the room. Why did it smell like he had only just barely left her? 

At the same time that he came in, Chihiro had hurled her pillow at him, narrowly missing his face and instead tagging Ryu full on.

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi, you are _so_ unfair to leave a woman like that! Seducing me indeed! And to think I was close to giving in to you. How dare you! Take the blasted thing, but quit teasing me! I just realized that all those dreams were you!"

Yanking the next nearest thing for ammo, Jewel's head dropped to the ground as Chihiro sent her pillow sailing at Kohakunushi, succeeding in striking him where the other had failed. In her hazed mind, she felt he deserved that face-full. Chihiro felt a small satisfaction, but was still dealing with raging hormones, thanks to 'Haku.'

"What are you talking about? How can I seduce you if I'm not even in the same room as you? You didn't give me permission to seduce you."

"He was with me the whole time anyway, Chihiro. We were talking. You scared us half to death with your scream!"

Of course, all of this noise had stirred up the other two girls. Jewel jumped up screaming about dirty jungle-dwelling dragons polluting her thoughts with impure deeds and poachers purloining her pillow while looking around for her pistol and which was conveniently in the old campsite back in Mexico, all thanks to Huetziatl. BlowingWind began throwing every object in reach at the door, yelling at 'the R-rated scaly coyote' to get out of the room, all the while still asleep. Both of the guys got floored ducking the projectiles from the grumpy women.

The little dragon, who had still been entwined in Chihiro's hair while the human's spirit had found itself wandering about, popped her head up crankily.

"Can't a pup get any sleep? Hey, what's that weird smell?"

At the hatchling's outburst, the adult dragons began testing the air as well, fully and completely confused now, as what they smelled was normal to them, except for the fact of Haku's smell being all over the Nisou. The tiny pup left the warmth and safety of her 'nest' and trekked down Chihiro's front, sniffing loudly as she went. Chihiro's eyes grew to about the size of apricots it seemed to herself, and this had happened once before, but it was a much older dragon who had been guilty of that invasion. Protesting the whole time, she pulled her gi closed.

Kohaku had the briefest flash of what had caused it to open in the first place.

"Hey, I found it! Huh, wonder what that smell means. OOOO! What's this?"

The little dragon tugged at a paper tag sticking up beyond the edge of the Priestess' hakama, inspecting it critically. At the time it left Chihiro's body, her smell was no longer shielded as it had been the anti-fertility charm the hatchling removed, and it swept over the room, causing the dragon males to wonder how they had managed to miss her scent being quite this . . . strong.

Laughter echoed in the depths of Kohakunushi's's mind, while something coiled about itself, settling back for the show, or maybe preparing to strike. His darkness was up to something, but what?

Seeing she wasn't going to get an answer from the human who's head was a comfortable roost, she took the paper over to the one who had his smell _all_ over her. As in drenched with it, although it had carried the same odd undercurrent that had been in the human's.

"What's this Elder?"

Humoring the child, and attempting to distract himself from his . . . morning surprise, he looked at the piece of paper. Surprise caught him and threw him around yet again, but only for a moment. The green quickly greyed as the dragon stalked over to the still seated woman, bringing himself down to eye level with her. Kohakunushi quickly found himself yanked back into the cave inside his mind, and could only watch what he was doing through the mirror provided in the room.

'Damn, it overpowered me! Why does it have to be so impatient? I thought I was through with hormones.'

"That's cheating, mate."

With that, he scooped her up and calmly made his way out of the room, shooting a remark over his shoulder. Chihiro's squeaks finally got through to BlowingWind, and when she woke up, the sight of the Priestess firmly trapped and blushing in the River Lord's arms as he pranced out the door made her wonder if she were still actually in Dreamland.

"We'd better be off. Don't want to waste the light do we?"

Chihiro, still prisoner to Confusion, stared up at Haku from his arms. The pair was already in the elevator and headed to the ground floor. His steely-green eyes had a playful glint to them, like a cat when given a new catnip toy, but it was a gaze that wouldn't be denied.

"You did yell at me for leaving you like that. And there isn't any promise to hold my light side back from you either. Thank you for the invitation."

Chihiro finally understood what was going on when he hungrily began to devour her lips for the short time he had alone with her.

* * *

The little white and green dragon had settled on Ryu's shoulder, seeming to be highly concerned at the strange turn of events, and the fact that this elder dragon was doing an impression of a fish. 

"Uh-oh! Did I do a no-no? Oopsie!"

It was only an act though, she had a rough idea what had been going on. She was a troublemaker, and intended to use that to her advantage. Besides, the fish face was funny. She needed something specific to happen between Chihiro and Kohakunushi if she were to become solid.

Ryu sat by the door, still stunned at what he had witnessed.

"I wasn't dreaming right? I did see Kohaku run off with Chihiro? She did tell him to take the pearl?"

"What the heck happened?"

Jewel had, obviously, quit screaming about dirty poachers since she asked the question, although she wondered if maybe Chihiro wasn't going to get 'poached' the way he had looked at her at the last. She had suspicions, but was still as lost as her cousin's dragon. In order to cover her confusion, she started rounding up the things that would be going with them, packing them in BlowingWind's pack and wondering when she would finally get some clothes that didn't show 80 percent of her body.

"Let me guess, Ryu. She smelled like she did those times she dreamed about him and he hadn't been around."

"Yeah, 'Wind, but how? I was with him all night!"

"Well, there's been times that you've been with me and you swear you were doing other things, with witnesses at that. Maybe it's the same thing."

"You mean where the more wild side decides it's tired of being good and sitting in the back seat."

"Yeah, something like that I guess. It makes all you powerful spirits sound nuts though."

"Hold on you two. BlowingWind, are you telling me that Ryu and Kohaku have split personalities?"

By this time, the quartet had drifted out the door and across the bridge, having bowed quick goodbyes at the exit. Jewel hadn't understood why they were bowing good bye, but she went along with it, figuring it was a cultural thing. However, if somebody's mental health was going to put her at risk, she wanted to know.

"Ano, it's not as cut and dry as that. It's not really two separate entities, more like two sides of the same thing. If you lay it out, they're like opposites, but one doesn't do well without the other. Every being has to maintain a balance of positive and negative, but with the more powerful spirits, it can seem like two different people. Hold back one side too much, it builds up and swamps the dam."

"Kinda like a hologram, then? They are alike, but not, and without the other, it's not complete. Put too much of one in the projection and it's different? If it's out of focus it looks separate?"

"Yeah, kinda like that, Jewel."

"Professor Take, who would have guessed?"

"For a while, I was a professor for your information BlowingWind."

"Now tell me how he could supposedly be with her and you at the same time."

"He's got so much energy, not to mention the fact that she's sort of part of his realm, he can send parts of himself, and still seem like a normal spirit to most."

"Like a doppleganger?"

"Yeah."

"Weird. My head hurts."

"Mine did too when I found out about that kind of thing. For a week. Father spent a month trying to explain it to me. He had to get my brother to show me."

"At least I know why I didn't go into parapsychology. Archaeology makes much more sense."

"Well brace yourself, because we've got to ride Ryu to get where we're going."

"What?"

Turning around, Jewel saw an intimidating sight. Scales like hand-sized slabs of night shone in the light, while pennants and banners of blood sprouted from the creature's back and about the head, forming a wild mane. Horns, fully as long or longer than some lances she had once seen in an English museum, sprouted back from his skull, arching over the slender and serpentine back. The monster was possessed of twenty deadly daggers serving as claws on its toes, and swords for teeth. In between the scales, tufts of midnight hair could be glimpsed, his insulation between armor and skin. Jewel was ready to run, until she saw deep brown eyes set in the face, watching her with mild amusement, and a tiny white and green dragon roughly the size of a scale perched comically on it's nose, cleaning herself unconcernedly. BlowingWind blew past her, stretching as far as she could to scratch under the creature's chin.

"Isn't he just so cute?"

"That's Ryu?"

"Yeah, isn't he great!"

"Great? He's huge! He could probably swallow you whole! He doesn't like barbequed wench does he?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, he doesn't like the taste of human flesh. We're too bitter. Come on, we need to catch up! Besides, now that I'm carrying his child, he wouldn't think of it."

It took a bit to get everyone settled, but it happened. Ryu, thinking they had been left way behind, prepared to leap into the air, when the wind shifted, bringing him a familiar scent. Looking around, he spied only one place it could be coming from, and it was time Chihiro got a little payback. That was the direction that the delinquent dragon took.

"Where are you going? That's not the direction we need to go."

An amused snort alerted BlowingWind that he was up to something, so she assumed stealth mode. In other words, she let Ryu's mane hide her. Stepping over the fence, he went into the garden where the food crops for the bath house were grown. They didn't have to go very far, because they saw two forms in front of the blooming peas. Ryu barked a laugh, then threw his head back for a song.

I see London! I see France!

I see Chihiro's underpants!

The incongruity of actually understanding the words coming out of the dragon's mouth struck her as odd. Then she remembered that there were lots of stories of humans understanding a dragon's speech in his natural form.

The little dragon covered her nose.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW! You guys stink! Even from here!"

"Ryu! If you did I'm going to tear your eyes out!"

Haku quickly covered his bride with his haori leaving his chest covered with his deep blue kimono, whirling around and puffing up in his frustration. He had been so _close_! Ten minutes, was that too much time alone to ask? Ni had to be laughing his ass off in glee at how long this problem had been going on underneath the dragon's nose. And the jewel was becoming more insistent daily about its removal. He wouldn't be surprised if that pearl started dragging Chihiro to him and throwing them both on a bed.

'When we get home, I'm barricading the bedroom door until we're done.'

Chihiro didn't say anything, she was too embarrassed. Instead, she occupied herself with fixing her clothes, although they weren't currently any more revealing than when she had first put on the kimono Ten had given her. It would have been sweet to give herself where he had once comforted her, but on the other hand . . . in a _garden_? She would much prefer somewhere soft.

"Chi! I didn't know you were that kind of girl!"

Chihiro could probably glow in the dark now, she was blushing so hard, thanks to BlowingWind's comment. She was decently covered at least, and put a restraining hand on Haku's arm as he stared Ryu down, attempting to get his answer.

"Uh. Hi, guys. Wh-what's up? Ready to go now?"

Jewel, who had covered her eyes as soon as she realized what had been going on, decided to join the conversation.

"Is it safe to open my eyes now?"

"Yeah."

"Bloody Hell, you two! Can't you show some respect for the woman who almost got raped and get a room? I did not want to see that! A garden is rather public ya know! If this were America, it would be one thing. I thought Japan had rules!"

* * *

Trapped inside his own head, the light part of Kohakunushi, Nushi watched himself handle his maiden. It was a disconcerting thing, watching yourself do that and yet able to feel it at the same time. He would admit that Haku had his points, but he had always been more animalistic, whereas he himself preferred to be more refined. In a garden was certainly not _his_ top pick of mating grounds. He would admit that getting that over and done with would at least take out the mating requirement, and hopefully give him the thing he had been mourning preventing. 

When Ryu's song interrupted the couple, Nushi didn't know whether to be relieved or aggravated. Truthfully, he had been anticipating what the first time would have been like, but again, he would have preferred his ancestral grounds. Haku, however, he was positive was not happy.

He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

'No wonder I was always harassing myself. It could get to be fun. I've got to find a way to take over though, or we'll never get home.'

Jewel's verbal chewing out of Haku was surprising enough to the wilder aspect that Nushi was able to stuff him into the cave. With any luck, the two could agree again after Chihiro's virginity was a moot point, and he wouldn't be fighting with himself again.

"You are correct. My humble apologies, Jewel."

As he straightened from the bow of apology he had made, he noticed the others looking carefully at him. Why would they still be staring at him? He did have his clothes on, well other than what his bride was wearing. So what were they searching for? Ryu could be seen carefully tasting for any difference in his scent. A tug on his arm turned his head towards Chihiro.

"Let's go."

Her eyes searched his as she murmured the words. She had to have found whatever she was looking for, because a wink and a smirk accompanied her next words to him. The unexpected quality in them caused a slight flush to hue his cheeks.

"We can always continue our 'conversation' later."

'What conversation? Oh . . . cheeky.'

'You need to quit fighting yourself too. It's not good for you.'

How on Earth did she know he was doing it again? Without a word, he took his natural form, and allowed Chihiro to mount him.

* * *

Jewel leaned forward to whisper to BlowingWind and Ryu. 

"Is it me or does the little dragon look a _lot_ like Haku?"

Ryu's head bobbed in agreement while 'Wind let out a thoughtful sigh. The little dragon turned sharp eyes towards the other three, thoughtful. Then she floated gently as a leaf to twine herself again in Chihiro's hair, but not before taking a critical glance at the woman's mid-section and heaving an annoyed sigh.

They were off, soaring freely through the skies, riding the wind currents away from the bath house, and towards the Kohakugawa and Fukaikohakugawa. Little did they know that they were shadowed, beady eyes hiding in clouds or under trees, tracking their movement to tell stronger warriors where the stronghold would be.

The same scouts went unsensed, so weak were they, even until the River Lord and his party reached the gateway to the Spring and River Realms. There, they encountered a surprise.

* * *

"I remember why I hate flying." 

Ticitl, terrified of falling into the waters far below them, was wrapped tightly around both Huetziatl and Ocelotl. Ocelotl, also fearing falling into the water, had deeply embedded his claws between the coatl's scales. They were also there because Ticitl was squeezing _very_ tightly as she screamed in her terror.

"Loosen up Ticitl, you're crushing me!"

"Loosen up! Loosen up says the jaguar! If I loosen up, I'll fall in the water! If the fall doesn't kill me, or the landing, the water will!"

Huetziatl really wished he had remembered the female healer was deathly afraid of heights. Non-stop screaming for a full day did not help him any. What kind of magic could transport a person so far, so fast. It felt like he was only halfway to where he was going, and somehow she was on the move again.

'Troublesome woman. Foul-tempered, loud mouthed, violent thing.'

Why was he so intrigued by that? Before, he could have anyone he had wanted if he chose. This one though, seemed to hate his guts, and would probably cheerfully de-man him if given the chance. Why was that so enticing? Yes, he liked challenges, but this was extreme! The jaguar's whine broke into his thoughts.

"Are we there _yet_?"

"No! Why?"

"Ticitl now has to pee."

"You're joking."

"Um, no. She started complaining a half hour ago."

". . . We're only half-way and have been flying for a whole day! Why doesn't she just let loose behind and underneath?"

"No! Find an island! I refuse to act like a male!"

"That would be why Lord."

Rolling his eyes, he headed toward a group of promising islands he spied below them.

"Women."

'They look like floating emeralds. What is a chain of island doing out in the middle of a huge ocean?'

* * *

Words: 

ardor - passion (French)

doppleganger - double (German)


	14. River's Force, Guarded Heart

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 14: River's Force, Guarded Heart

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's.

* * *

The sun had set, dying the horizon a bloody red and staining the clouds pink and orange. Nearby, a crane took wing, finished with its fishing. Water well up from deep below the ground, to flow away towards the distant sea. A frog began the night's song, entertaining the young and old trees that guarded the Sacred Spring. 

"What kind of trouble did he get himself into this time?"

The voice floated down from the boughs of the cherry tree, smooth and masculine and possessing little of the wild nature it was usually imbued with The young man sounded like he was preparing for gray hairs, because he probably would get them with all the trouble in the area over the past 23 years. His blue and black robes looked out of place considering the time period and the fact he was in the tree, yet still seemed to suit him. The voluminous sleeve of his right arm sung back and forth, as some tiny and mostly unseen creature used it as a swing for her amusement.

"Maybe Aniki got her pregnant sooner than expected, and they're just coming home to ensure the baby's safety."

"It's Kohakunushi. No matter how much he wants to, he wouldn't move that quick unless it were a necessary for Chihiro's health. As pleasurable as I hear breeding is, I don't think that a human would die without it."

"I don't suppose you've gone and peeked at the nesting chamber then. It's all cleaned and shined, and there's a new nest, soft enough even for a human."

"Could be for anybody in his clan, its big remember?"

"But a _new_ nest? He's the only one who is mated and has no offspring. He'd been muttering something about 'tradition' while he was making the preparations for Chihiro's vacation."

"It could just be because his parents are due for another brood sometime within the next 100 years. I'd mutter too if somehow I was roped into taking care of both a river and the ancestral breeding grounds of my clan. Just his luck that the humans picked a name for his river that is so close to what we call the underground river."

"Why'd the Sea King send that wedding gift then?"

"In the off chance Nushi actually gets brave and breaks her seal. I hope he does it soon, because when her mother threw that swimming party for Chihiro's birthday, I noticed that it looked like it was starting to burn her."

"Do you think the kitsune is meddling again?"

"Since when does Ni not meddle? If he wasn't poking his nose in somebody's love life, I'd be afraid he was dying."

"Chihiro thought her mom was bad about nagging over no boyfriend."

"I'd take Ogino-san over Ni any day. Wonder if he found a way around Ni's little spell and that's why they're coming home so fast. Yubaba apparently had forced him to be a thief for a while, and he was a good one at that."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Neither of you told me that's what she'd been making him do! No wonder he was paying off so many debts!"

The little snake darted out of the sleeve, and headed for her favorite male target. Ten jumped out of the tree trying to dodge the attack he knew was coming. Sadly for his rump, it was too little too late, and he was reduced to running in circle trying to make her dizzy since his friend would probably kill him if he hurt her. It would have been so much easier if he realized that she was old enough that he wouldn't hurt her if he just pulled her off.

This is the sight that greeted the group when they landed. Watching the entertainment, the women dismounted the dragons, allowing the males to return to their normal forms. Ten, not seeing where he was running as he was watching Maiden Snake to see when she would fall off on her own, tripped and landed rather ungracefully in front of Jewel.

The sight of a man landing at her feet amused Jewel greatly, and she noticed that he had a rather nice physique, to say nothing of how she liked his face and hair.

The sight of bare legs stunned him for a moment, then his gaze moved up. A lecherous smile broke across his face, but not at what BlowingWind thought he was examining. For once, he wasn't looking up a woman's skirt, or focusing on her mammary glands. No, he was entranced by her eyes, so BlowingWind knocked him unconscious for something he didn't do.

Jewel, thinking BlowingWind just hit somebody who she found cute for no good reason, went on her knees to help the poor man.

"Watch it, he drools. I don't know if he is able to get you pregnant when you already are. Nobody has ever tested that."

"This coming from the hentai who was going to take his bride in the garden. We all thought you were so innocent too! Boy, did you have me fooled with all that 'keep your hands off' and 'watch your saliva' and stuff."

Ryu had been mentally harassing Haku about this subject the whole flight home. It had been amusing to see the odd looks Chihiro had been giving the river dragon as he growled empty threats and attempted to hide the flush showing through his scales and fur.

"It's not what it looked like, okay Ryu! I was taking advantage of the sexual tension to hopefully figure out how to get that pearl off before it burns her too badly."

"Sure, I believe you Haku. Why was Chihiro blushing then, and why did you throw your coat over her?"

"He really was just trying to undo the clasp. Neither one of us could get far enough past the fact we were in the garden though to trick it. I guess you didn't notice that his hands were behind my neck."

"Hey! Is anybody else concerned my cousin just brained somebody for no good reason, who was bit by a snake at that? Is the snake poisonous?"

A little voice piped up from his back, as the snake had moved up and released her victim to speak.

"No, I'm not. Don't be too worried about him, it happens a lot. Ten is a habitual pervert and was probably looking up your . . . whatever those are called. Excuse me a minute, onegai. Aniki! Just when did you plan to tell me Yubaba had been using you as a thief?"

Haku thought he had an idea now of how she had trashed the bathing facility those few years ago. Maiden Snake had a temper that seemed to get worse every year. There had been a very good reason he hadn't told her at the time. It was even more of a dishonor to be bought from his contract. He then had a sudden horrifying vision of his 'little sister' either trashing his chambers or ripping him to shreds in front of Chihiro since she knew he would refuse to fight her.

"Never actually. I've already taken care of making amends to those I had wronged."

"Can we call off the melee for a bit? These guys don't look local."

BlowingWind had stepped over Chihiro's question as to why the little snake could talk and why it had never told her, pointing instead to several dark shadows that were now growing larger with the dimming light. Kohaku had stepped closer to Chihiro, hoping to shield her from their view. He recognized these creatures, and was certain that Ryu probably did as well.

Darkness congealed itself, gaining form and flesh, animated by unmourned warriors from the past ages. These Lost Samurai, trapped in the plane between death and life and not knowing their causes were long gone, became the specters of any guardian's nightmares. These were joined by other, more normal demons of war and death, malevolent and owing their allegiance to the particular personification of evil that gave itself to his homeland.

* * *

Fear gripped Jewel's heart like a vice and rolling off of her in waves. Here before her was something that most definitely meant to harm her and her friends. 

'Help me.'

Topaz eyes flashed in her mind, concern brimming, as they seemed to register her state. She had the strangest sensation of someone looking through her eyes as his eyes faded from her vision. This sensation of someone controlling her body frightened her even more. His masculine voice was filled with horror as it wound through her mind.

'No! Quickly! Where are you, My Pet?'

Not having reached the deity she was intending her prayer to get to, Jewel imagined a vast gate slamming shut, forcing him out of her mind and body. He had taken her against her will, eaten her friends, and impregnated her. How could she forgive something like that, even if he had respected her chastity? He also had made it quite clear to her he didn't love her. She had to find someone among the dragons she was now thrust amongst who would love her, to help her cousin.

'Lord, have you abandoned me? I have always striven to live by your teachings! Will you not now stretch forth your mighty hands and help us?'

There was a sense of something speaking to her, using no words but only feelings. She couldn't understand what was being said, but she felt safe. Then, as her eyes were drawn again to the soldiers of death that gained number with each moment, she heard an otherworldly feminine voice, and saw a sweet face within her mind.

'Forgive him. He is lonely.'

'Forgive for what he has done? Forgive!'

'Is it not what my son teaches, despite how willing we humans are to forget? Does not our Creator wish us to live with Love and Peace?'

'Mary, I will try. I can not promise to love him though.'

'I only ask that you follow where we will lead you.'

"Hail Mary, full of Grace. . ."

* * *

The words of the Prayer 'Ave Maria' fell from Jewel's lips, comforting her battered heart, causing jeers from the dark warriors seeking to cut the group away from the water, having figured out where the group would be heading. 

These were not the only concealed warriors though. Great cries of "Nigihayami", "Banzai" and "Izumi" rang through the forest. From the trees, stones, the rocks, the grasses, the spring and even the river itself sprang guards, the crests and colors of their uniforms clearly showing their loyalty to either Ten or Kohakunushi. Some looked native to the island, but others, they looked as if they had recently come from the other islands, spirits searching for a clean and safe home, or answering a clansman's call for assistance. All of these men and women wore a human shape, but the humans in the little group knew better than to assume their humanity. The only clue as to their genuine form would be in what they sprang from, and even that could be a trick.

The forces clashed, light and dark, meeting before the small group in a vivid dance of color and warrior's art. The river and mountain dragons both itched to join in the fray, but the human women, not to mention the strange baby, needed their protection. Already, their forces of the Nigihayami and Izumi houses were being beaten back, taken by surprise at what had at first seemed to be a weak enemy.

Kohakunushi heard a pain filled scream from his mate, and saw that the pearl was reacting to the unease. It was glowing again, this time not in reaction to her love or desire, but her fear. A repressed memory slithered through her aura, and her pain and fear fed the enemy while her soul rebelled against the wards and connections woven about the other Pearl she had been pathway to for three years. The Pearls warred with each other, one seeking to go forth and disseminate the beings to where they belonged, the other struggling to pull Chihiro away, obeying the river lord's commands in this matter.

"There's too many! Into the Spring! You took on a greed demon, but you'll be stretched too thin if you try to help."

Chihiro obeyed her lord, desperately trying to ignore her pain, and grabbed Jewel on her way. Maiden Snake had wrapped herself around one of Jewel's legs, a living legging of sorts. Ryu and BlowingWind were dragging Ten with them, the task made easier when the cold waters where his spring became the headwaters of Kohakugawa woke him as they got him in.

Kohakunushi brought up the rear, walking backwards and eyes glowing white as yin and yang focused on protecting his mate from stray projectiles. In the Spring's shallows, his companions were readying themselves for the dive, and would need a little time to secure the humans.

A Shadow Samurai had broken past the line of defenses, heading obviously towards his mate and friends. His less rational side gained more power, causing his eyes to glow red as he prepared to meet the attacker. Said Samurai didn't stand a chance, the weak and rusted sword breaking on contact with the young river's. The armor the attacker wore wasn't much better, parting like butter for the sword that lashed out.

Chihiro, seeing this from the back, should have been terrified, but for some reason felt like it had happened before. Despite the battle that raged, her fear subsided seeing him in combat, knowing that he was fully capable of protecting both her and himself. The blazing heat of the pearl at her breast subsided, leaving another mark where Kohakunushi had healed it earlier. One of the soldiers called to her lord.

"Master! They weaken! Take our Lady home, and we will hold them off. The gate is secure."

Then he was also in the waters, shifting form to his dragon shape, his bride grasping his horns once more as he spirited her to the passages that led to his birthplace.

* * *

Ryu, who had been beside Ten as they waited for the last of their number to join them, had already taken his form and thrown BlowingWind on his back, laying low in the water and waiting for the signal his path would be clear. Having only been to the Spring Lord's realm, Ryu did not know the way to the deeps of the River Lord's realm. 

Ten, nursing a headache from BlowingWind's punch, was holding a trembling human female in _very_ revealing clothing. She had an air of being lost and drifting to her, and the distinct flavor of running from something. If he had really paid attention last night to the images that had been transmitted through the DNA and mind link of the dragon specie, he would know what she was evading, at least in part.

"Such a beauteous woman as yourself should not be here. Hold tightly to my horns, and I'll take you to safety. Don't worry about breath. As long as you are with me you will want for nothing."

"What horns? I don't understand! Are you another dragon?"

His brown eyes locked with her own gaze, and before she knew it, a coil of earthen brown was loosely wrapped around her waist. The beast's great head lowered, and she saw two gleaming horns. Fearing the battle raging around her more than the dragon and his gentle eyes, she tentatively reached for them, hauling herself atop him. Gingerly she perched behind his head feeling rather like a pre-schooler suddenly taking college level bio-physics.

'He feels safe though, and he's not trying to haul me in his mouth.'

Kohakunushi surged by the dragons and women, glowing eyes alternating white, green and red as his precarious balance was threatened by his roiling emotions. The river churned with it's master's mind, but this was unnoticed by the group as they dove through the passage to the fork between the Fukushinizumi and the Fukaikohakugawa.

* * *

Huetziatl and Ocelotl leaned against a palm tree, looking up apprehensively as the spirits of the area were unknown, and possibly prone to throwing the strange fruits dangling like death-orbs. The occasional amused snort could be heard just out of sight, hidden within the flora. 

"How long does it take a woman to relieve herself? Surely we've been here an hour already!"

". . . Ten minutes actually, master. No wonder she was complaining so bad. Her bladder must be the size of a melon!"

Another snort came from a waterfall somewhere to the left, the opposite direction of where Ticitl had gone, insisting on her privacy.

"Can't keep your women under control, young one?"

"None of your business."

"Where is the one you claimed?"

"Stolen."

"Ah. Best of luck finding your mate, they are hard to keep these days. Mine wasn't strong enough to survive the implanting. Perhaps next time."

Huetziatl would have asked why, but at that moment, he felt a bond weaken with her. It was still there, but tenuous, as if someone else was protecting what was his, coming closer to winning something only he should have the right to touch. At the same time, Ticitl emerged from the Polynesian jungle, the relived smile dropping from her face to shatter at her feet as she watched her master clutch his chest in pain.

'Help me.'

A forested spring came to his vision, several figures posed as if seeing an oncoming enemy. Then, he too saw the enemy, horrific in it's living death. The thought that he could loose his mate . . . no . . . pet before making amends to her filled him with fear. He could easily imagine Jewel being slashed open by a wicked sword, entrails and forming child spilling into the air as she died cursing his name for bringing this end to her. It would be yet another trust the Universe had given him that he had broken, the most sacred gift yet left to rot.

'No! Quickly! Where are you, My Pet?'

A wave of revulsion not his own swept over him, carrying him out of her mind. A Giant gate slammed down in his face, a wood he had never seen before, studded with heavy iron bindings and guarding a stone fortress, walled on all sides.

She had pushed him out.

Time meant nothing for him as he tried to get back into her fortress. Even flying over the walls did no good, as strange winged humans would only drive him back to the ground before the gate, careful not to harm him.

Eventually, the gate went back up, and a shining woman in long blue robes, holding a spray of roses stood smiling gently at him. Her robes were slightly open at the chest, revealing her heart, which seemed to cry tears of blood, although no wound was seen.

'She has agreed to try to forgive you. You will need to show your true self, my son.'

'Why should I show her anything? It is no concern of mine if she forgives me or not.'

The woman only shook her head sadly, taking his hand and leading him in, making Huetziatl wonder when he had transformed. The scene in the courtyard grabbed his attention.

Rolling hills, green and fertile with plants strange to him could be seen inside, impossible to contain within the building, as the walls had disappeared. A man and woman lay before him, entangled in a mass of limbs and obviously enjoying themselves. The sound of footsteps and a happy tune in what he assumed was the native language went unnoticed by the young lovers. Turning towards the sound, a familiar face popped over the crest of the hill, the woman following her bliss in spritely fashion as she walked through the fields she loved. Long red hair gleamed in the sun and danced about her form, giving her the look of some wild fire maiden stepped away from her sacred flame. The song and smile died quickly and her hiking stick slipped from senseless fingers.

The moaning couple before her took no notice, too busy with each other. Their attention was only diverted when the male was hit in the head with a gold ring, a diamond sparkling when it left the maiden's finger. By the time it had hit, the jewel had lost it's luster, now cloudy and dark.

"It's over! I never want to see you again."

Jewel left the stick where it lay, holding tightly to the medal and cross around her neck, and ran back in the direction she had come from. As he lost sight of her form, the image wavered, and the courtyard was paved in stone, a fountain welling up in the center, great Western dragons carved in stone facing outward from the crest. Feeling her essence emanating from it, Huetziatl cautiously placed a hand on it as he gazed into it's depths.

Huetziatl's vision through the water was filled with kindly brown eyes set in a deeply brown face, scales shining with the last bit of failing sunlight. Words, awed and hushed, an effect he had not triggered in her, rushed through his mind and filled his ears as the rolled out of the fount.

'He feels safe though, and he's not trying to haul me in his mouth.'

The pain and vision passed, and he ordered the healers to mount him. This time, there would be no stops until he reached his goal.

* * *

I have decided Jewel is Catholic. To those who have reviewed my one-shots, thank you. 

Words:

Banzai - hurrah, long life (also used for congratulations, but not in this instance)

Izumi - spring, fountain. Ten's clan name.

Fukushin - sacredness.


	15. Truth, Enemy, Pearl

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 15: Truth, Enemy, Pearl

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's.

* * *

Huetziatl could feel his light side breaking free from his box within the deeps of his mind. Judging by the distant clatters as the box shattered into shrapnel to pepper himself with sharp accusing splinters, this side was very pissed. That meant he was going to get chewed out by _himself_. The problem was, how was it going to be done? His Light rarely lost control of his temper, and even when he did, was still cunning. 

There wasn't much to do now except prepare. The flight still had a long way to go before it was over and his goal was reached. What he was going to do once she was returned to him he didn't know yet, had refused to think about. Allowing his body to slip in automatic pilot, that state where it did its own thing that he hated so much, he slipped into the deeps of his mind. He hadn't really done much self-reflection lately, and the layers of dust and cobwebs glaringly pointed this out to him. Pale ghosts of passed over friends flitted about, accusing him of the thing he had promised them he would not do.

Forget.

The door to this central chamber of dust, webs, and abandoned dreams burst open. This allowed a tall figure to storm in, still picking bits of wood out of his verdant green quetzal feather headdress, brushing dust from his blazingly white poncho and loincloth while picking at the golden edging with aggravation, although his snapping eyes riveted the gaze of his other. Torches flared in response to his approach, bringing light once more to melt warmly over the golden treasures and sparkling jewels that symbolized all the rich gifts of talents, hopes and fantasies that had been abandoned by himself. Rubies, still sparkling beneath the layers of dust exuded their dreams of passion, diamonds their fidelity, gold for happiness, and rosy quartz softened love. Jade and turquoise statues stood guard over places that had been reserved for special human rulers where slabs of granite had been crafted into stelae depicting their sacrifices and deeds. In the center of this room was a pillar, still waiting for the jewel that was to sit in highest honors here.

"What the hell have you done? You actually stumble on someone worthy of this spot, and yet your wallowings in self-pity blinded you to the fact that she needed special care! What's worse, we now have to earn her forgiveness, and make amends for what has been done."

"She's only a human. Why worry about her forgiveness?"

In actuality, Huetziatl felt terrible, and wanted to repay her, but his pride was making it hard for him. This pride still tried to hide the truth from him. By wrapping the cloak of hurt around himself, he could protect himself from being betrayed again. He was afraid of the pain and vulnerability. By drinking deep of the waters of forgetfulness, he could bury the loneliness and memories of when he went among the humans and exchanged loving energy with them. By controlling everything around him, he could control the chances of yet another blow to his bleeding heart. His light half knew this already though, since the two were really the same being.

"So were all of these that we have engraved in our memories. They were only human, and yet they made the world so much better for the short time they were in it. They warmed the frigid waters of our heart with their kindness and care for their people and ours. What did Jewel do to us? Nothing except take off the seal that kept us in the pyramid only half-aware."

"She is loud, obnoxious, nagging, violent, crass, and self-pitying."

"Sounds like somebody else I know. You haven't really given her a chance to show _her_ other half. Remember how happy and beautiful she was in the memory the human-spirit who was guarding her mind showed us. How quickly it turned to pain, rage, and hate. I would like to see her smile, and to hear her laughter. I would like to heal the wounded heart enshrouded in mother-of-pearl."

"I'm not loud, obnoxious, nagging, violent, crass, and self-pitying. Besides, you just insulted yourself."

"No? You ATE her friends when we are against human sacrifice at all and chased her, probably causing her to fear for her life twice. You didn't want to leave her alone, and harped for the longest time about her lineage. You seriously thought about watching her bathe so she wouldn't have a chance to get away, you wouldn't let go of her unless absolutely necessary, and you kept moaning about how betrayed you've been and how you didn't trust her. Sounds loud, obnoxious, nagging, violent, crass, and self-pitying to me."

Huetziatl folded his arms and crouched down onto a cushion that appeared for him on the floor. His Light was correct, but that didn't mean he had to admit it. The silence stretched on for a while, while his light arranged himself carefully on another cushion. He was in full ceremonial gear, hardly an inch of him not covered in feather, jade, gold or water symbols, making it rather difficult to sit comfortably. Gently removing the carved jade mask that mimicked his dragon face, Light then conjured some fruits to eat, watching Huetziatl crumble slightly as he thought back over all that had happened since he first smelled her rich vanilla scent.

"Her singing was lovely. I'd wager that she dances when excited about something. Her form is slender and graceful, her hair more lovely than a bird's wing or the setting sun. Her eyes are jewels, sparkling stars having fallen from the skies to shine on earth through her face. Her Pearl would look lovely on that pedestal, would it not? Her body is soft and supple, is it not? Surely her lips must taste better than the finest fruits."

"What are you trying to pull? Aren't you supposed to keep your mind out of the gutter?"

"One of us has to think about reproduction, although it should be you and not me. Can't a man talk about a lovely woman? Such a shame to have seen that some human had thrown her away for another woman who had the stain of envy so deeply set in herself. Don't you think maybe she had her reasons for being so standoffish with you? Don't you think that perhaps she mistrusts men they way you do those who carry the blood of the Invaders? Don't you think her innocence needs to be nurtured and protected, shielded by strong arms as she does whatever task her own God has set for her? In a way, she and we are more alike than you would like to admit."

"I'd like to tear that man apart. Something about how her happiness died so suddenly elicits protective desire."

"I agree with you this time. However, what good would that do us? She was obviously several years younger then. He would not learn from it either, even though we would enjoy it, and how would it help us to win her heart?"

"Why would I even want her heart?"

In truth, he found himself wondering what it would be like to have her love. To see her smile and hear her songs while the macaw wove feathers of rainbow hues in her hair. What would it be like to wake up at her side, and be the recipient of the first smile of her day. Perhaps she would be nauseous first off, and need someone to hold her as the churning tide abated while her body adjusted to the child.

"Why not? She carries our child, we already received the energetic notification of that. You've already given her a pet name, although I could have come up with a much more _poetic_ and properly descriptive one. We already worry that she is in danger, and destiny had to have drawn her to us for some reason. Her native land is far across the sea from our own, so it must be very important then. Why else would you have wanted to be wound around her almost all the time? Why else would you have kept her, feeding her by hand when she was unconscious and providing for her bodily needs? You could have eaten her as well, or let her fade into her own world, trapped forever within the pyramid to wander as but a lost shade after a death of starvation and dehydration."

Light kept his keen eyes trained on his other half, knowing full well the effect he had with the image of an emaciated Jewel. It was time for the last of his ammunition.

"She was stolen from us. We saw she was with another male dragon, and that there is danger where she is. We both felt the fear and horror within us that she would die, the denial that something would ever happen to her that violent. She is now but a pregnant female, in need of her mate to protect her. Jewel will be vulnerable to not only anything wishing to harm her, but any male who sees an undefended woman in need of a mate. How can one human female stand against the demons that we saw? We can't leave our mate alone."

"No, we can't leave her alone."

Somehow, Light had turned Huetziatl's main mission from a retrieval of property into a true rescue mission. He was quite proud of himself, since it was much harder to have control as he was no longer the dominant Huetziatl. He had known when he first smelled her that she was special, he had known when he first saw her that she needed him and that he needed her. She was to key to becoming himself again and correcting his personal balance, the special something that he had to protect, his last chance to live peaceably with himself. Jewel had needed someone to ease her loneliness. He had also had the bad feeling that his Pride would screw things up, which it had before.

Light also knew the reason that Huetziatl had fed the helpless and unconscious human the first time. He too had been fascinated by her soul, as darkened beings are usually obsessed with those who shine their light untainted. The unusual coloring he had not been able to determine the origin of. Light knew now that they were born from the problems that she had surmounted in her life. The woman deserved to be enshrined and kept away from the world, to be pampered and oiled, to be a queen of a beautiful and peaceful kingdom.

A flash of panicked pain swept through him that was not his own, nor his little mate's. It had a young note to the passage, and so could only be their child. Projecting reassurances as hard as he could to his mate (however unwilling she may be) and their unborn, he visualized for them a safe den where the gestation would be finished in safety. He wrapped arms of dreams around her body, seeking to shield her from whatever had caused such pain and felt her slip into unconsciousness.

'I'm coming, my Sacred Jewel. You will be safe'

A confused and tragically bruised voice floated through his head, causing his heart to constrict and a tear to pool in his eye.

'Why? Why me? Why not a normal life?'

Before pondering the answer to that for her, he'd better pay more attention to what Huetziatl was doing so his dark didn't screw up, again. He could daydream and ponder mysteries all he wanted after he got her and their child home safely.

Somewhere in the Heavens, in an undisclosed location, a Mother and Son smiled, happy to see a fellow being come closer to the Light once more. A heartbreakingly lovely humanoid, with wings of shining sun, left their side to carry the blessing of the pair to the dragon who was finally healing from the blow dealt by the unenlightened humans.

* * *

At the Palace of the Sun, Quetzicoatl felt the energetic shift in his descendant, a nostalgic smile softening the careworn face as he remembered his own taming. 

The trip through the springs was long, and at first Jewel began to panic, thinking that she would drown. As her panic hit its height, a thrumming beneath her tightly clamped legs drew her attention. At first she thought he was growling, but as it continued, she realized he was purring.

'What the heck? Dragons purr?'

So surprising was this revelation, that she opened her mouth to ask about it, drawing in a deep breath. Instead of choking on the water and drowning in its chilly embrace, she found herself drawing in her much needed oxygen, discarding the unneeded elements.

'This isn't normal. Great. More magic. Wonder how this works. I want to learn magic if I'm going to be stuck around it. That reminds me . . . what was that Ohayo Wasabi / Hello Mustard about?'

Relaxing a bit, she began to enjoy the ride. The water was glowing slightly, making the sides of the passages visible as well as her companions. Jewel could see Ryu and 'Wind up ahead looking at ease so far beneath the surface. If she squinted, she could see a glow around them, a silvery lining that moved with each breath they took. She also saw the white dragon beyond them, carrying Chihiro and the little dragon who looked amazingly like him. Chihiro had a glow similar to what surrounded Ryu and 'Wind, but it seemed more natural around her, as if it had long been part of her, and was strongest around her bracelet and chest.

Jewel allowed herself to slump forward, forehead resting on the dragon's mane as she yawned. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and what she did have had been filled with dreams that were strangely and disturbingly erotic, even though there was nothing sexual in them at all. The gleaming white stones of the courtyard in that nameless jungle city had been a shining jewel in the deeply green jungle, sheerly screened off from the chamber she was in by white linen. An intricate green gown and headdress had been laid out on the bed before her. On the other side of the room, was a very large tub, filled with clear and cool water, whispering of cleansing and refreshment, but something about pleasures too. White towels were beside the tub, and an assortment of soaps, most smelling of vanilla, though the shampoo had a slight undertone of hibiscus. A bowl of fruit sat opposite the soaps, presumably for snacking on as she soaked in the tub. Feeling dirty, and wanting to be shed of the feeling, she had been eager to shed her 'pet' clothing and partake in a bath. She had been just about to tentatively put a toe in, when Chihiro had woken her up by hurling the pillow at her own mate.

As if the strangely pleasurable dream (in which she had felt a male presence watching her and protecting her, maybe that's why she considered it erotic) hadn't been enough to wear her out, the whole time of this dive she had felt like someone was talking about her. There were times she found herself blushing for no reason, others were for some dumb reason she wanted to throw herself in the dumb dragon's coils were it had been warm and weirdly safe, and others where she wanted to wring Huetziatl's scaly neck. It was like someone had uncovered a deep secret about her, and could now see who she really was. It was like someone was discussing her, and it was a feeling she didn't like.

"Tired?"

The strange snake had wound her way so that she was no longer on her leg, but instead around Jewel's waist, a glittering girdle of emerald. Face buried in the short coppery mane, Jewel answered.

"Yeah, a bit. Too much has been happening to sleep much."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"Not right now, too fresh."

"Ok. I'm Maiden Snake by the way, Lord Kohakunushi's adoptive sister. You met Izumi Ten already."

"Jewel O'Drake."

"The name suits you and describes you perfectly. Rest. Maiden Snake will wake you when we get to my friend's stronghold."

Jewel eased more into the strange dragon below her, not caring anymore that he would probably be able to feel her skin against his scales, thanks to the extremely revealing strips of cloth, stupid 'pet' clothing. She was too tired, too much had happened too quickly. Sleep claimed her, spiriting her into dreams that seemed to promise something wonderful, if she would only give indication of her slightest desire to her host. This time in her dream, next to the dress was a golden chain with an oval scale that reflected rainbows to dance within her chamber. Underneath the scale, was a curiously shaped leaf that had been painstakingly dried, painted with simple wording in her language and a gorgeous line drawing of a waterfall.

I'm sorry.

Please forgive me.

* * *

Amatsu Mikaboshi had returned to his Shadow Palace, eager to rest in his own bed, and to eat _real_ food. Nothing compared to Japanese cuisine. He was just about to take a bite of his steamed rice, when a guard burst in, surprising him. This caused his long fingers to drop his elegant chopsticks, and speckled his ominously and deeply umbraic robes with the grains, causing his lap to resemble the starry sky. The thin lips drew into a firm line, while his otherworldly pale skin flushed in outrage. 

"What have I told you? You are to knock before entering!"

"M-m-my Lord, apologies! But I have news!"

Blood-red eyes regarded the spirit, blazing twin holes through the Dark Warrior.

"Speak it!"

"They have escaped Lord. It seems that young Nigihayami-sama had called for guards from his kinsmen beforehand to replenish what he had lost previously when his river was buried. Izumi-sama was there as well, his troops also guarding the headwaters. It seems to be a gateway to both Izumi-sama's Sacred Spring of Life as well as the Nigihayami clan's breeding stronghold. This doesn't count the fact that it is an entrance into the Kohakugawa itself. They could be in any of the three realms, or possibly have traveled into the Sacred Mountain from below."

"I see."

The Dark Lord rose, grains of rice withering to dust and falling away with the ferocity of his ire. The chopsticks flew to his hand, and the guard's eyes widened.

"How long have you been serving me?"

"Five centuries, Lord."

"How many mistakes have you made?"

"Just this one, Lord."

The chopsticks flashed, then were driven deep into the Dark Warrior's skull, killing him.

"One too many."

Now having the meat course for his meal, the Evil One sat down to eat, sharpened teeth flashing in the low light. As he ate, he would think of a plan to draw them out of their hiding place. But, what weaknesses did they have?

* * *

Nearly at the final gate to the most secret part of his realm, Kohakunushi felt the sharp tug on his mane and clamp of legs before he heard her indrawn gasp. She leaned closer in to him, biting back her vocalizations. The heat at her breast caused his eyes to widen in pain for a moment before he adjusted to it. However, his little human had not had the centuries to have gotten used to it and build up her own tolerance. 

Why was the Celestial Pearl trying to channel unbidden through her? He heard it's desperate cry, felt itself try to open and add its energies to Chihiro's own. With each surge of power, his bride moaned another time. If this went on much longer, Chihiro would start suffering real damage as one Pearl tried to either overpower or merge with another.

"Almost there Chihiro. Then I'll take you somewhere where we can hopefully finally take that off."

"Hurry."

Another wave passed, the Celestial Pearl in agreement with the Priestess. A human was not meant to be linked in such an unnatural manner for too long to such a powerful gem, and the effects could be worsened when the human was already of a similar soul type. Chihiro could no longer hold back her screams, and this time the little baby dragon that still lay nestled in her head roared with her.

The little dragon flickered for a moment between spirit and shade becoming more transparent as she weakened, scampering out of Chihiro's hair and inside her shirt to curl in a ball just below her stomach. The hatchling's whimpers could even be heard by Jewel, who had now awoken and cried out. The voice was not Jewel's though, but a panicked and strangely smooth masculine voice that held traces of a bird song. The eyes were a mix of green and brown, pupils slitted in a feline manner.

"Gawakusa!"

The hatchling's answering cry was muffled by the fabric she had hidden in, but the pain and fear could still easily be detected.

"Quetzal! Mommy hurts!"

Jewel passed back out, this time accompanied by Chihiro and the little dragon. The gates of shell to the citadel were visible now, and the guards recognized the hurrying form of the son of their clan head, their current Lord of the underground and aboveground rivers. Noticing the slumped form on his back that could only have been their Lady, not a challenge was issued. They only hurriedly opened the gates to allow the three dragons to flash past, and the party leaped out of the water to land beside the river in a vast cave of starlight.

Kohaku barked orders to servants who had been waiting for their arrival, telling them to take the others to their rooms and attend their needs. Then he left for the rooms that he himself had picked and set aside for his Priestess, the pair nestled in his now humanoid arms to be close to his heart. Both the hatchling and his mate had received injury from the bindings on the Pearl, and he had to tend them before he could even think of attempting to remove it again.

What puzzled him was why would the little dragon be affected? She would only be affected by the overflow if she were related to himself or Chihiro theoretically. It clicked as he realized that the hatchling spirit had called Chihiro Mommy, been faintly transparent the whole time, how it had gravitated to them, and how the baby within Jewel had called out sensing her pain. What had been the name again?

The doors to Chihiro's chambers, right next to his own chambers, rose before him and opened their jeweled selves before him. Aromatic candles lit themselves as he approached the low circular bed, and the silken covers drew aside for him to place her upon the soft altar of sleep. He moved the little dragon from above her womb to the pillow where he could keep an eye on her as well, then pulled the white, sea-foam, and swift-blue covers over them, laying a tired head on the edge of the bed when he was done.

Exhausted from the adrenaline that had been pumping through him, he fell into a sleep, palm resting over his mate's womb.

"Gawakusa. River Grass. It's fitting."

* * *

Words: 

Amatsu Mikaboshi - Japanese god of evil.

* * *

And now, a male bonding moment as a bonus:

Haku - Nice. Now she has more ammunition, she'd almost forgotten about those river impregnation stories. Why are humans so easy to get pregnant anyway? It supposedly took my Father 10 years of trying to get my mother fertilized in her heat cycle. That's a lot of storms!

Ryu - I should tell Chihiro what's really going on when she goes swimming in your river. I think she has a right to know, especially if she decides to skinny dip. Oh, and to stay out of the rain if she sees two dragons in the clouds 'playing' just to be safe.

Haku - I don't let the water go there when she swims, that's just what you would do. Besides, where would the proof be if I did?

Ryu - Ah ha! You do watch her! And how could you prove you haven't been. You're the hentai that took her to the garden for a make-out session.

Ten - A _garden_? First, the middle of the woods for 'privacy' and now a garden? I heard from a tree what happened you know. I didn't know you had it in you, you dog you! That wasn't exactly what you could call 'private' with all the trees with nothing to do but watch.

Haku - I hadn't planned on that happening, okay? Can't you guys just let it go?

Ryu - Nope. It's like Chihiro's 'Ohayo Wasabi.'

Ten - But funnier with how picky you are about cleanliness and saliva control.

Haku - So why _did_ she have a huge bottle of powdered Wasabi in her kimono?

Ryu :The head hamster starts running on the wheel, powering the mini computer.: Hot spicy food . . . every meal they made . . . never any milk in the fridge after dinner.

Ten :Whispers in Haku's ear.:

Haku - Really? Chihiro? You're joking!


	16. Rest and Ceremony

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 16: Rest and Ceremony

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's.

* * *

While Kohakunushi had taken Chihiro to the chambers that he had set aside for her use, the others were taken to where they would be able to rest. The servants had led the pairs down differing paths according to the state of health that they were in. BlowingWind had been awed once more by the deeps of the earth, the cavernous grottos that composed the citadel large enough for even the most enormous dragon to move about in freely if there were need. 

"This way please Lord and Lady Take."

A young newt spirit had hailed Ryu and 'Wind, her voice a soft whisper, infrequently used yet still musical. The child was an albino, bred to live without the sun, and her eyes perfectly adjusted to the dim light from the natural phosphorescence. Her flesh was a ghostly white glowing within the light that emanated from the very wall and eyes a deep pink like those of a newborn mole when the lids are pulled back. Walking on her hind legs, she had a vaguely human appearance, but that was the only human trait she seemed to visibly possess.

The spirit led them down hallways that still had the look of disuse, once empty and lonely and only lately having been brimming with life again. Ancient ghosts of spirits past could still be felt moving about, whispering of ancient intrigues, great loves, and heroic deeds. This place had seen its share of triumph and tragedy, ebbing and flowing with the tides of time.

"Wow! This is amazing! Is this part of Kohaku's river too? No wonder he was gone for so long."

"Actually, these halls and this river are the Fukaikohakugawa, the breeding and nesting grounds and wartime stronghold of the Nigihayami clan. Lord Kohakunushi is just the current caretaker as his parents have other stations to attend. In times of drought though, his river does occasionally retreat to this lower course. So the answer is both yes and no, as is usual when two rivers are so close together."

"Breeding grounds?"

"Yes, Lady. Normally, when a purebred water dragon is ready to breed, they will return to where they were hatched, accompanied by their mate. Is this not the way that your kind attend to your reproductive needs?"

"No. For most, it wherever is the most convenient and hopefully private."

Ryu patted her hand where it was tucked into his elbow.

"Water dragons are usually the only ones to do this, although a few will strike out on their own for nesting grounds. Volcano dragons are the same way, since there are only so many volcanoes and so many of us. Other dragons, like sea, earth and wind dragons, are more independent as far as breeding and nesting, 'Wind."

"Oh."

"Your rooms, Lord and Lady. If there is anything you require, call on me."

With a flourish, the spirit opened the door and then bowed, awaiting her dismissal.

"We will, thank you. What should I call you?"

Looking up in surprise as the human was asking for a term of address, she saw the seriousness of the woman. The newt spirit was not used to others, humans no less, asking how she wished to be called. She was only a servant, and still getting used to the Nigihayami clan insistence on every being of every station having worth.

"Rumiko, Lady."

"Well Rumiko, please don't call me Lady anymore. I'm still an American woman, and all of this title stuff creeps me out. The name is BlowingWind."

"Yes, L- . . . BlowingWind."

The spirit straightened once more and shut the door quietly, leaving the pair alone in their chambers. BlowingWind eyed the large futon they were expected to share, while Ryu used the opportunity her distraction provided to feast upon her beauty. She sensed this shortly though and turned towards him, blushing brightly.

"So, uh. Yeah. Uh. Hmm."

"Yes?"

Ryu had been highly amused by her verbosity, as she had rarely ever been at a loss for words.

"So, what do we do now? Chihiro and Jewel will need to rest for a while, and we're new here."

"I think I can find something to do."

Grinning, the dragon scooped her up and carried her to the bed, careful not to jostle her. This only caused her blush to deepen as she squawked in indignation, eyes wide as saucers and mouth a gaping cavern of surprise.

"Wait! I thought the female was supposed to initiate this?"

"But you did, dear. You asked what we should do with all the time on our hands. We're mated, but not fully and I intend to press my advantage as far as you'll let me. Don't worry, I'll be gentle and all you'll have to do is to tell me to stop when you feel uncomfortable. Your barrier does need to be broken though. Do you really want to give birth a virgin?"

He placed the young woman on the futon, as carefully as if she were some prize gem or rare artifact. Sensing her indecision and distress, he sat beside her, respectfully holding her hand while he gazed at the Turquoise who had stolen his heart at first glimpse.

"But . . . what about the curse?"

He smiled for her, though in his eyes she saw a spark of fear he had tried to hide from her.

"We're already mated, so there is no turning back. Even if the curse is not broken, I would do it again just for the honor of knowing such a human. It would honor me if you would allow me to join with you heart, mind, body, and soul."

"A soul bond?"

"You only have to say the word. This way, even if the curse does take me, it will only be temporary. I'll find you and you will find me. Always."

"Yes."

And so, the pair consummated their new level of involvement, weakening the curse, although there was still one condition to be fulfilled by the other affected individual to break it. For now though, Ryu and BlowingWind were able to forget as the liquid fire of the inner earth coursed through them and bonded itself to the natural channel the human was.

* * *

Kohakunushi awoke from his nap still tired, but better than before he had passed out. Little Gawakusa seemed to be resting peacefully, the burns from the Celestial Realm's pure energy already faded and gone. Chihiro was resting peacefully as well, her breathing even and calm as the ocean surf while her body repaired itself, using the energy it had borrowed from him during his unconsciousness. 

For once, his aramitama, or wild and dark aspect had no lecherous thoughts about his mate, but worried over the state of his human. Kohakunushi's nigimitama, his peaceful and light side, had channeled quite a bit of healing energy while he slept, and was slightly weakened. Chihiro had needed quite a bit of energy to stabilize her body, and within his mind sat down heavily, motioning to Haku to continue. Haku noticed that although her soul signature was still the same, there was something different about her body, as if it had somehow been purified beyond what a normal human would be.

Carefully, he peeled back the layers of covers and undid her clothing, checking for any burns or other signs of too much Heavenly Energy flowing too swiftly for her body. He found a few minor ones, and plenty of areas where blockages from normal worries and stress had been washed away, but couldn't find any wounds or clearings that would have caused her as much pain as she had been feeling. These were all easily treated though, washed with his pure waters and dressed with a healing salve. He was tempted to use the healing powers of his saliva on a few that were raw, but didn't want to be placed in the same dilemma he had been in when she had told him of the results that had puzzled her so after that fateful doctor's visit. Chihiro still didn't know that she had once carried his child already, and he didn't want to inflict that sorrow on her. No, if he were to impregnate her again, she was going to be full participant this time. Nushi had forgotten once already the more famous power of their saliva.

The worst burn was where the connecting charm lay on her flesh between the breasts, but it too was healing swiftly. After washing and treating it, he lay his hand atop it, wincing at her wince, and soothed the damage. He was still frowning in concentration on his task when Chihiro's eyes fluttered open. It was her gasp of shock that caused his attention to shift from the wound to his Virgin.

"Kohaku. What are you doing?"

"Healing you."

She glanced downward and raised her brow, giving him a skeptical and teasing look.

"Practically nude? Are you sure?"

"Well I know someone with her mind in the bedchamber. Naughty, naughty, Chihiro."

He was relieved that she had the energy to joke with him.

"Kohaku, you've got all of me in the bed. What was I supposed to think? That you were giving me a massage?"

"Do your muscles require one?"

"I'll be fine."

"How are you feeling? Nauseous? Aches? Dizzy?"

His hand moved away from her heart as he checked the dilation of her eyes since she was awake. Once it was done, it rested on her cheek, his eyes not leaving her own, and she could swear it was like two people were watching her with the same eyes, his gaze was that intense.

"A little dizzy, a little sore, but I'll be fine. It could happen again, couldn't it?"

"It could. I don't think we have any more possibility of fooling the clasp though. Ni is a crafty kitsune, very good at what he does. We can take it off now if you feel up to it, but I'll have to have someone watch the Little One. Or you could try guessing her name and see what happens."

Chihiro's face flushed with the heat of his gaze, like embers burning straight through her, ready to devour her mind, body, and soul. She knew that look, those green eyes had tormented and pleasured her dreams for many a year. They had been the only feature she could remember from those, and had been most intense and heated during the time she was excavating the river. She swallowed her nervousness and his eyes gained an undercurrent of amusement.

"I don't want to wake her if she's sleeping."

"Very well, I'll assign one of the maids to watch over her for now. Wait for me."

Without another word, he drew the covers back over her, then carefully scooped the hatchling into his arms. Chihiro didn't miss the soft look that he had, the tiny wistful smile playing around his lips, nor the water in his eyes.

'He would be a good father. I wonder when and if I'll have a baby.'

As her father-to-be carried her out of the room, Gawakusa cracked open one eye and hid a sly grin, pretending to still sleep. If things played out well, she would have a body, and better a few years late than never.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed, and being cold, Chihiro had bundled herself back up for heat. Awake now, she decided that she was going to look about the room, wondering who's it was. 

The color scheme was very similar to her own at the Shrine, but somehow the colors were truer to what she had been trying to achieve. The bed was low and circular, and she giggled a bit at the odd shape of it. There were no true corners anywhere in the room, everything having a rounded feel to it. Even the wardrobe and vanity had no corners that she could see.

Rising from the bed, she went to the vanity to get a closer look. The wood was dark and rich, and had lavishly been carved with dragons at various tasks. Each separate scene was divided by inlays of shell, and above the mirror in the frame itself was set a large white pearl. Walking to the wardrobe, the patterns had all been repeated here, and Chihiro could not help but wonder how old the furniture was and marvel at the care that had been taken to preserve them.

There was a place for a fire in the room, and therein licked the warming flames of elemental fire, smokeless and clean. The white marble that surrounded it seemed to be charmed somehow, probably to protect her beloved water spirit from the pure fire and yet give her the heat that she needed. Dragons decorated this marble, and all had a fiery character to them, perhaps the fireplace or fire itself had been a gift from a fire dragon then.

Above the mysterious fire was a painting, lovingly done. The subject matter took her by surprise though. It was herself, dressed in her Shrine robes, the folds seeming to stir in the wind they were so detailed. The setting seemed to be at dusk, since stars were just beginning to peek and stir through the pink and purple sky, and the river ran dark and deep through a shadowy wood alive with peering tree spirits creating a gentle shower of leaves and blossoms from the four season all mixed as one to rain upon the verdant carpet of green. A step or three out on the river, stood Kohakunushi himself, his robes as always seeming to encompass every mood and part of his river from headwaters to mouth at the sea. A strangely familiar staff was held strongly on one hand, while the other hand was occupied with drawing her out upon the waters, herself already a step onto the flowing waters.

Amazed at the painting, Chihiro looked for a signature of some kind. The kanji that she found signed the painting, while the title was written on a plaque suspended within the triangle that supported the giant wall scroll.

Nigihayami Nyuuhakushoku

"Released River and Beckoned Bride"

She was just about to wander off into a connected chamber divided only by a hanging drape in search of a drink, when the door to the outside opened. Thinking it was her kami, Chihiro spun around to greet him, but was floored at the beautiful yet tiny woman who had entered. However, she still managed to bow to the new presence.

"You have grown nicely child. Welcome home."

"Thank you. Uh, I hope I'm not being rude, but who are you?"

Her deep-sea eyes danced merrily as the tinkling bells of her laughter filled the chamber. As the woman walked closer, her hair moved like the seaweed it resembled in the currents of the sea, and her skin made Chihiro think of sea foam atop the curling wave. The formal kimono the Lady wore was all the colors of the sea ranging from gentle surf, raging storm, and deepest depths, as well as all the colors of a cloud. Images of clouds and rain were sewn in many places on her clothing, and the Priestess decided she must be either a sea or storm deity. The woman's coral lips parted to release the winds of her words.

"Forgive me child. I am Nigihayami Nyuuhakushoku, Brewer of Storm, and mother to your Lord Kohakunushi."

Chihiro bowed deeply, honored to meet the mother of her kami.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Nigihayami."

Nyuuhakushoku rolled her eyes in exasperation. It was annoying enough when her son would bow deeply and be formal in private, but her new daughter too?

"Please don't do that, we aren't in public. Now, let's get you ready, my mate will only be able to distract yours for so long, and this should be done right since the first time only happens once."

"Eh?"

"First Breeding, dear."

"Eh?"

Chihiro didn't have time for a more intelligent question though, as the woman was already undressing her and putting on the traditional wedding garments from within the wardrobe that had been waiting for the child as soon as Nyuuhakushoku had heard of her son's claim.

* * *

Ten had bedded Jewel down and waited outside the door while the resident Healer had a look at the strange human. Inwardly, he was churning confusion, the woman seeming to be pregnant with something bound to the little dragon that had been woven in Chihiro's locks. She didn't have the smell of any scent marks of a mate, nor did her energy seem to bear any tinge of physical entrance of another, no swirl of past sex anywhere upon her. 

The Healer came out, and the old dragon notified the Spring Lord that the human was resting. After he had left, Ten slipped into the room and sat beside the futon, watching the woman sleep.

"Who are you Jewel? What is your secret?"

It was then that he realized the sleeping face was familiar and had been beamed subconsciously to every dragon. It was her face, the face of the woman who's mate had been furious about something as he announced the claim, the picture of her sleeping form peacefully nestled in his coils sharply incongruous with the none to polite 'hands off' equivalent all had received. His worry was not lifted, but only made deeper.

"Why did you not finish the Bonding? Did that other harm you?"

Heart heavy with unknown emotions as well as known, Izumi Ten the Spring Lord allowed his eyes to close in sleep as he allowed the human to take anything that she needed. After he had let her borrow his health for a while, he would find her some proper clothing.

* * *

By now, Kohaku was completely exasperated. The halls were empty of the servants his parents had insisted be stationed here, his friend was nowhere to be found without searching every room, and the only two that he knew where they would be found were _very_ busy judging by the sounds that had issued from the door as he passed it. The smells didn't help him either, only making him think of the way Chihiro's smell had been heavy and inviting, like the bottom of the river on a scorching summer day. 

At least the baby was still sleeping. She needed lots of rest so that she would be strong.

A hand clapped his shoulder suddenly, and the smell of snow filled his nose.

"There you are my boy! I hadn't been expecting your return so soon, and would have not been in time if Ten hadn't sent the crane. Hurry, we've got to get you ready for your Bride!"

"Father?"

By now, the elder Nigihayami was hurrying Kohaku down the hall, past the interior guards quarters, continuing past the kitchens, the dining hall, then finally through the main celebratory hall. The poor boy, still carefully cradling the hatchling dragon-spirit, was whipped around a corner as his father ran into a specially prepared room, refusing to slow down the breakneck pace until a manservant had shut the door behind them.

(Uh-oh. This can't be good.)

Tatsu had taken the pup from Kohaku's arms and began cooing over how tiny she was and what a good omen that the soul had come before both the deflowering and seeding.

(Nope. Not good at all.)

'For once Haku, I agree. This is happening too often.'

(Tell me about it.)

While Tatsu was sitting in a corner with a huge grin at the omen of being a grandfather, the other menservants descended on the young river lord, stripping and redressing him. Kohaku didn't know whether to be more annoyed at being stripped as if he wasn't perfectly capable of undressing himself, or that they had put him in clothing that was virtually exactly the _same_.

Ok, so it was new, crisp, never worn, embroidered with the family crest, and exceptionably heavy and uncomfortable. Other than that though, he couldn't really tell the difference. He had the sinking feeling his mother had sewn and embroidered this set for only one purpose though. The sinking felling of his wedding being expected was confirmed by his father's overly excited comment, dragon pup still snoozing silently.

"It's about time you'd brought home your Bride, my boy. Your mother and I would have missed this if Ten hadn't told us you were coming back early. You can tell us what's wrong after you Secure her."

'Oh boy. Everybody is going to know what we're going to do now. That means . . ."

(Oh, shit.)

'Someone's going to be outside the door to pass on when it happens.'

(Spectators. Voyeurs. Eavesdroppers. Better to let somebody parade around with the bloodied sheets for proof than a guard outside the door listening.)

"There's not going to be anyone . . . outside is there?"

Tatsu found this amusing, seeing that his son was remaining true to what he considered normal for the boy, and looked like he was contemplating running. Centuries of running away from the women, and now he was balking at the proper ceremonial mating act. If he had to put up with a certain pair of guards listening to his first time, so did his son. It was Tradition.

"Yes. I have to make sure that neither of you leaves the nesting chamber until she conceives. Don't worry though, the doors are so thick no one else will hear either of your cries. Besides, think of the baby, she is obviously going to be your child as she looks so much like you, she needs her physical body."

'We're doomed.'

(Speak for yourself, this way you can't keep me from either of my missions. You're the one with the hangups.)

'I was thinking about distractions.'

(If we're locked in a room with her, there isn't going to be any distractions to keep us from getting that blasted clasp undone. I get my way first though, screw the great thief crap, Ni enchanted it too well. There's only one option left if you don't want her Overwhelmed.)

'I suppose it's better than a broom closet.'

Tatsu recognized that look of inward focus, being subject to it himself and having witnessed his own mate's aramitama and nigimitama discussing issues with itself. His grin only got wider while his son's face had developed little furrows of worry, stream-beds waiting for the rain of sweat.

"What's the matter son? Getting cold feet? Worried she'll toss you out on your ear?"

By this time, Gawakusa had drifted back into a real sleep. It was a pity that she wouldn't remember what had been happening once she was truly birthed. This would have been great to tease her father about when it was her turn to go to her mate.

* * *

Chihiro found herself wrapped in layer upon layer of silk, and recognizing the traditional Shinto wedding kimono. Shortly, the woman dashed out of the room, pulling the Nisou by the hand. Their surroundings flashed by in blurs to quickly for her to see, until they stopped in front of a set of doors large enough to accommodate two full grown dragons side by side. 

'I know where he got his speed now.'

The doors were silver, polished brightly as mirrors, and she knew there was no way she could ever hope to move them. Studying them, she noticed that it seemed there was a pattern etched into the metal. It was hard to understand at first, seeming to be blurred, but then the image cleared, clouds rolling away in the movement produced by the two large central creatures.

At first she thought they were dancing, but some of the moves seemed too close and personal to be a mere dance. The rivers of their bodies were tangled and twisted in great knots, heads reared back with the force of energies that they exchanged. As the pair wrestled on the clouds which occasionally obscured all or part of them, rain fell upon nests of eggs that had been fertilized and were now tended by the parents, gazing into the sky to watch the featured pair. It was rather disconcerting to see what she at first had supposed was a lifeless image moving about as if it possessed life and thought of its own, to hear the quiet growls of draconian communication and the fact the dragon-woman beside her was unfazed at seeing such a display. As on of the dragons hit a particularly fevered pitch in the calls, the tail tips flashed by, one fan end, the other a club covered in the final extension of the mane. Male and female, and they were mating within the pictured storm.

"Noticed the picture, I see. These are the guardians of this sacred grotto, always mating that their children may have plenty. Long before I met my mate, the river dragons used to breed in the sky like most others, but that was not to be forever. Legends tell of there once being more than one Sun, far before the first humans. Many versions exist of this tale, each similar and different in their descriptions. Basically, there was a war, destroying all but one. Peace lasted only for a while though, and then it too had been destroyed, casting Creation into darkness. The Greater Gods decided that a new Sun would be made. Various gods grew jealous, and each was destroyed in its turn. The river dragons, fearing their eggs getting crushed, these clans began to do their breeding and nesting below ground. Their shells are the thinnest of all, so there was more concern for these than among the other types of dragons. This is where Tatsu brought me after convincing me to consider a mating."

"Convincing? I thought that the female initiated. At least, that's what I heard."

"Well, since I was a wild dragon, born directly from the ocean itself instead of other dragons, I had no knowledge of what mating was or its purpose."

"Wow, directly from the ocean? That's neat! What ocean?"

"China Sea, in a little unnamed cove. I lived there for several centuries, but then a storm caught me during a hibernation just before I reached fertile age, and swept me to where the mouth of my son's river now is. Tatsu had been visiting the area, and found me on the beach. After I had reached sexual maturity, he proposed a union."

"Did it . . . hurt . . . when you did?"

"No child. When it happened I was willing, so there was nothing for me to worry about. My first time was pleasurable. Nervous?"

"A little. I've been bonded to a Pearl, and I'm a little worried about the effect that could have. Sometimes I worry that the only reason he wants me is because only through me can he get his Celestial Pearl back. I didn't even know until he came back that I belonged to him like this."

"I'm sure my son will have no trouble unbonding it from you, if you let him do what he needs to do. He went through a lot for you, and put up with a lot while he was waiting for his release. He gave his life for you once, when you were very little in order to give you a chance to live. I'm sure that he chose you for who you are inside, not what he can take from you. A little advice though. If you twist his ear, he'll spill the beans about whatever he's hiding from you. Especially if he's been in the mochi when he wasn't supposed to. Cherries make good bribes if you ever need them. Give him cherry flavored mochi, and he'd do just about anything for you."

Chihiro kept her gaze on the doors, trying not to laugh at the image of Haku caught with his hand in the mochi jar. She'd have to remember the cherries, she hadn't even known he'd liked them.

"That's were It's supposed to happen right? Behind those doors? How do I get in?"

"Watch this, sometimes they are so busy they don't hear and it takes several tries and a few rocks. Maybe we'll get lucky. The Bride of Nigihayami Kohakunushi seeks her nest!"

The etchings forming the mating dragon pair untangled themselves, ripples as the animating magic flowed through the lines, separating the two from their writhing dance of plenty, and turning to the dragon and human. The combined gaze of the two guardians of the chamber was awesome and terrifying. Flames licked from the male's nostrils every other breath and great gobs of foam dripped from his maw, while the female smiled at the other dragon female who wore her human shape.

"It is nice to see you again Nigihayami Nyuuhakushoku, first generation sea and storm dragon born from the mix of the ocean's foam and weed. Where is your son's Bride?"

"I present Ogino Chihiro-nisou of the Kohakugawa Shrine, Priestess to my son."

The male snorted loudly over the female's welcome, echoing through the hall with his disbelief, flames expelled a goodly distance yet retained within the ensorcelled doors.

"A human Bride? I haven't seen any of our clan choose a human in centuries! We are supposed to watch over the humans, not mount them! They are too fragile to choose without thinking of possible consequences."

"Never-the-less, MATE, she possesses a rare and pure soul. Notice the lack of blemish and the coloration of her soul. It also seems that something has already been conditioning her body and raising her vibration more into harmony with what is needed."

"Yes mate, I see she is of the Pearl persuasion, and miraculously untainted. How can we be certain her body is strong enough to withstand the magnitude of the life forces that she will be nurturing? It is different with them as they do not lay eggs like our kind, but carry it within themselves instead."

"Kohakunushi is a picky spirit, mate, and we have listened to his father repeatedly beat his head against these very doors trying to figure out a way to get his son to take a mate. Young Kohakunushi would not choose someone who he did not feel was qualified."

"With respects, Ancestral Parents of the Line, may I submit that she has proven to be the child of the prophecy concerning my son? I know for a fact that she is his Heart."

"This is the one that brought your son back from his half-death? Come closer child."

The male came down from the clouds to float over some of the nests, earning dirty looks from worried parents guarding their nests from anything that might crush the precious eggs. Chihiro walked up to the doors, afraid but refusing to show it. A step away from the great doors, she heard a great snuffing, like a giant dog looking for a buried bone the master had played a trick with. He noted how her scent was so close to the young dragon in question's own scent, the only difference an overtone of cherries sweet and ripe.

"I will allow it."

The female merely rolled her eyes at her mate, obviously unimpressed with him. Countless millennia they had been together on the door, placed therein shortly after their bodily death having chosen to watch over their children's offspring instead of finding new bodies to inhabit. This had given her plenty of time to watch him play 'big scary dragon male' with every prospective Bride of the family, not to mention the males that had married in. The male took back to his cloud once more, and there was a resounding clack as the pair threw the latch and the doors opened on their own. Together, they made the invitation.

"Enter Priestess Ogino Chihiro, Bride of Nigihayami Kohakunushi who is master of the Kohakugawa. Allow your new mother to lead you to your nest, and then alone you shall there await your Mate."

Nyuuhakushoku led the awed Priestess past many nests, great hollows of melted precious metals spangled with jewels. Torches flared against the walls melting shadows to dance with the light on the heaps of precious things making up both the nests and piles laying in wait for revisions or repairs. Far back in the deepest reaches, in what could almost pass as a corner, was a nest that looked to be newly constructed, lined with soft cushions of deep purple. This was starting to look familiar to Chihiro.

"Here we are dear. Once the boy was done with his audience with the Sea King, he finished his other tasks as quickly as he could so he could spend more time on this. The hard part was getting past Mr-takes-his-job-to-serious back there to get any work done on the nest. Enjoy yourself dear."

"Thank you, Lady Nigihayami."

"Just Mom is fine dear. Lady Nigihayami is too formal unless we're stuck in one of those boring formal occasions, and the other option is a real mouthful."

"Ok . . . Mom."

The lady swept out, silks rustling with her movements and the strands of her hair possessing a life of their own. As the doors slammed shut behind her, Chihiro began to wonder just who was more determined to see their child married . . . her mom or Haku's.

'That. Was. Weird.'

Settling down on the cushion inside the nest, she waited, feeling like some odd bird. She began to feel a little funny too, the odd smell of the chamber beginning to do strange things to her mind, and she saw past happenings within the room.

* * *

Kohaku had at least managed to talk his father into letting him bring some food to the Nesting Chamber, pleading the fact that everyone had been so worried (leaving out the garden escapade, thanks to a determined Haku with a 'brilliant' idea he thought might work) that they had forgotten to eat. Of course, Nushi greatly enjoyed rubbing it in Haku's face, trying to distract himself from feeling the pressure to perform. 

He also had the bad feeling the old male dragon in the door was going to heckle him worse than when he had been preparing the nest. If he didn't heckle him, then the old dragon would no doubt be up to something else, loving his job as a fertility spirit even more than Ten did. Feeling extremely nervous about how he was actually going to get in to his mate, he thought about what he could say. If only Ten hadn't relayed the news of an early return, they could have done this in peace.

(Life's not that easy. Something would have happened.)

'That doesn't help.'

Soon, he and his father were standing before the doors. It was no surprise to find them busy yet again, although it had always disconcerted them to talk to them while they were . . . occupied.

"This Nigihayami Kohakunushi seeks his Bride."

The Ancestors didn't even untangle, the male just looked at him and waited to speak while the female called a cheerful greeting and shrouded herself in cloud. Free to speak at last, the male began to grin, having noticed the tray of food and drink the young one had brought.

"Well, well. The boy is already bringing his mate food in bed, which I suppose she will need after you are through. How did a human manage to tame you Little Wild One?"

"They forgot to eat."

Tatsu's grin as he said that was not lost on Kohaku, and he prayed that his mother would be ready for his father soon so he could have another century or two of peace before she was ready to try again.

"Eager are we then young one? HAHAHAHA. That's what happens when you refuse the women for too long."

Kohakunushi sighed through his nose, trying to cover it up. His father and Ancestor were enjoying the traditional Heckle far too much. Now if only if they didn't launch into outright sex jokes.

'Oh Kami, what if Ancestor told one of those nasty things and Chihiro overheard?'

(I don't think his mate would let him. Besides, she's been stuck with Ryu the 'resident pervert.')

'Don't sound so smug, you got me into this!'

(How? Not my fault you admire her. A lot. Tending the Shrine. Leaving us mochi. Bending over when she puts it near the river for us. Getting her little toes all wet. Or taking a swim.)

'Hentai.'

"Come, come. Pay attention, pup! She'll walk all over you if you don't pay attention. She must be going nuts in there all _alone_, as fertile as she is. It won't take you very long to open the doors again with the state she's in!"

"Leave him alone! I swear, if I let you, you'd say perverted things all day. Let the boy in so he can attend to his Bride!"

(Thank Kami! I don't want him thinking of Chihiro all needy and flustered. That's my job.)

'And you do it too much too.'

(Like you've never thought of Chihiro like that, Nushi. I know better. I was there.)

'It was an accident.'

(Sure. You just keep telling yourself that. I know what you really wanted.)

The doors opened with a bang, and as he stepped in, he heard his father call out.

"Remember, they won't let you out till she carries your child!"

'Father enjoyed that way too much.'

"Have fun Young Ones!"

(Right, with a couple dead dragons listening.)

The doors then closed after the male Ancestor's final jab, and he headed straight for the nest he had prepared at his mother's urging to satisfy the Ancestor's wishes. If father had been here, that meant mother had come for the occasion as well. Which also meant that Chihiro would have been taken to the proper one.

"Haku?"

He hadn't expected to see her so flustered as she sat there, but flustered she was, glancing at the other nests nervously as he settled himself and the food. The flush on her cheeks was cute, like always. But, judging by the small kerchief she clasped in her hand, it looked like she had suffered a minor nosebleed during her wait.

"Yes?"

"There won't be any others coming in to use their nests at the same time, will there?"

He was puzzled for a minute at the unexpected content of the question. He had expected something more like, 'why am I in a nest' maybe 'what took so long' or even 'why am I in a nest when the bed was just fine?' Then he understood as he looked at the room from a human's point of view.

"No. All the others prefer to use their dragon forms for this, and there is only enough room for dragons to actively mate in here two by two. It takes a lot of room if they don't want to hurt the other nests. Thirsty?"

"Good. Yes, thank you."

Chihiro took the offered jasmine tea and sipped delicately until it was gone. Haku purred in satisfaction as he watched her take the nourishment that he offered. He served her more as she still looked thirsty, and waited until she was done drinking.

"Hungry?"

"How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"Since we didn't eat a breakfast, have some physical activity ahead to make that clasp fall open so the charmed pearl stops burning you, and the fact the door won't open to let us out until you are pregnant."

"Oh."

"So . . . hungry?"

"Not really right now."

"Are you sure?"

At her nod, he put the food away where it wouldn't get spilled.

"Is it hot in here?"

"A bit. That's odd, it's not usually this hot."

"Kohaku, can you . . . help me get out of this please? It's too hot."

The feral glint came back to his eyes as both his light and dark registered to invitation.

"Of course, Koi."

* * *

Author's Communique: 

The next chapter comes in two versions, the first of which is an R chapter and will be available in full only for those over 18 at aff dot net, **meaning chapter 17 (Within the Breeding Chamber) will be appearing with ****_large snips taken out_ in the Fanfiction dot net version to maintain the PG-13 rating there**. Don't worry, the stuff that doesn't make the grade isn't really all that important.After that chapter will be chapter 18 (The Coatl Finds His Bride), where those of you who are underage can assume whatever you want happened in chapter 17 (except barbequed wench, the author is anti-BBQing of wenches. Darn that dragon song, I can't get it out of my head!).


	17. Within the Breeding Chamber

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 17: Within the Breeding Chamber

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's.

Giant character key update down at the bottom. Owie! It's at the end in case you don't want to read it.

* * *

He began by removing the snowy, airy hood that obscured from his view her 'horns.' She didn't really have horns, being a human, but they had been symbolically placed on her head in the form of two additional hair combs in such shape. Smiling at the work of art that was her hair, he released it section by section, placing the white rose that she still wore and that never wilted aside with all of the combs. As each cascade of rich fertile earth fell to bounce and shroud her form, he felt a touch of sadness that she restrained such wild beauty most of the time. At last, her hair was completely free. 

Next he eyed the obi binding her body within the layers of heavy robes. His mother had tied a complicated knot, and he knew that if he just cut through it there was going to be hell to pay. Concentrating on his task, he didn't notice the air become heavier, one of the guardians imbuing the room with the musk that caused a pair to lose their inhibitions. Finally, after a few curse words muttered too low for his beloved mate to hear about his mother's superior knotting skills, the yards of brocaded silk were freed.

Layer upon layer he undid, until at last she lay bare before him, thought still managing somehow to shield herself,resplendent in her retiring innocence, the Pearl at her breast glowing brightly and for once not damaging her skin with the strength of her passion. Confused, he noticed the gem was reacting with the same power as his other attempts, but Chihiro seemed to have increased her tolerance to the unmitigated power of its purity. He then noticed the depth of her blush.

"Chihiro? Are you embarrassed? I've seen you like this before, and you are as lovely now as you were then, perhaps even more so."

"It's just that . . .I've not seen you in this form . . . without clothes."

"Is that a problem? I do think that it would be more comfortable for you in this form. I don't think the mechanics of the other option are something to be figured out right now."

It wasn't meant to be base, but it still made his maiden blush even more profusely as her own mind began to try to figure out those mechanics. Kohakunushi's aramitama heaved a sigh while his nigimitama pointed and laughed internally. The one statement referring to sex that _wasn't_ meant to be perverted, but concerned instead, still sounded that way. Really, when you've been stuck with yourself for somewhere over a thousand years, a sense of humor was necessary for survival, and what is funnier than one's own mistakes? Outwardly, what he displayed to his mate was his usual calm assurance.

"There is always a first time for everything, is there not? Would you like to help me undress, or would you prefer to watch?"

"Uh. I'll watch. M-maybe next time."

"As it pleases my Lady."

Layer upon layer of his clothing was peeled off, his burning eyes never once leaving her own. Chihiro noticed that his clothing seemed newer, stiffer, more formal, and felt her excitement and nervousness mount as each layer was doffed. She did wonder why he had even bothered to change though, since only thing that had really been different was that the outer layer had also born what she assumed to be his family crest. Then finally, he stood before her, and his body was every bit as perfect as she had imagined, even more so. He was neither scrawny nor completely muscular, a serpentine touch to his musculature, powerful and lithe reminding Chihiro of how he felt beneath her as she rode him through the air.

His liquid gaze soothed her nervousness, the calm and wild qualities of him reminding her that although he was far and away older and more powerful, he would never harm her. Quivering, finally enacting the practices that had been dreams, Chihiro offered to him her most precious Sacrifice. Benignly, her guardian kami, who also happened to be the one that she served, showed to the Nisou the ancient hidden secrets reserved for only the highest initiates and only to those pure enough to deserve them. Wisdom and Spirituality that he had prized from sources such as Kama Sutra, the Chinese texts on the Tao of Loving, and other things that he had found within himself were laid before her in the purest Spirit of Harmony

Nigimitama and Aramitama fused in perfect balance for this span of time, one enjoying this most precious offering of the maiden, the other being calmed and appeased by the sweetness of her. Unnoticed to the pair, the clasp of the chain supporting the Pearl opened at the time of her change of status from mere human to divine receptacle, and the enchantment that had been upon the ornament fizzled and died as it rolled down her body to hide in the cushions.

Once she was spent and unable to do more than tremble below him with the force of the divine winds howling throughout her, he released his energy within her and allowed his own distilled yang to inseminate the egg that waited for form in her womb, then took proper spiritual possession of her body, finding the place within her heart that she had held sacred for him in the manner in which the spirits mated, sharing mastery of this most precious vessel that soon would hold the fruit of this Sacred Union.

The mating of their bodies was left behind, completed, and now as hers lay resting, the mating continued within their souls as the dragon swirled with his Pearl, chasing her throughout the mini-universe that she was and catching her as had been depicted in many a painting of his kind, clutching her to himself within his vast paw. Then the two souls merged to separate, chase, and merge again, each taking with it a bit of the other and leaving a bit of itself in exchange.

Chihiro felt full, almost overly so, but not quite. It was sheer ecstasy, this union that was both sexual and not. The emptiness within her was filled to brimming as he taught her every waterway within herself, made her aware of every cell that composed this house of flesh that they shared mastery of, and the questions that had been left long unanswered even with having taken Biology and Anatomy were answered. The mysterious whys and wherefores were answered for her in both the spiritual and physical, and for that time, they shared Enlightenment. Finally, as their souls set firmly the Bond between them, she came back to awareness of her body as the vessel of herself. Looking around, and finding herself alone, she began to wonder where her mate was.

'Eh? Where'd he go, I know he was just right here. No way I could have fallen asleep. Not after that.'

An amused chuckle came from within her own mind, low and masculine, purring in contented balance and peace as his long suppression and denial was ended. Closing her eyes to focus on the voice, she was surprised when she saw him quite firmly within, casually sitting on the same rock that she had first met Nushi at. Reverently, he allowed his feet to touch the waters that welled up from her center of being. The folds of his formal attire were still, peaceful drapes to imitate a frozen waterfall only brought to life by the occasional movement of arm or leg.

"Kohaku, where are we?"

"Inside your mind, at the center of your Self, where your soul's energy spills into the physical realm to fuel your physical body."

"With all of my meditation, why have I never been here?"

"You've never been able to still yourself enough. You've had too much going on, and the presence of a foreign magic on your person probably only cluttered yourself that much more. Believe it or not, this is a pretty deep place."

Opening her eyes, all she saw was the nest that she safely lay in, guarded by the twining dragons magically etched into the exterior of the chamber doors. Closing her eyes experimentally again, the same vision swam into focus before her eyes.

"This is quite real, Koi. Here, come sit with me."

"Won't I not be able to get up there? It's quite a jump for somebody who is both short and can't walk on water."

"These waters represent your soul and all its memories, Chihiro. I assure you that you won't sink into them unless you wish it."

"Oh."

Still not quite ready to try walking on water yet, she looked around the spring, noticing how similar it looked to the spring that was her mate's headwaters. There, at the opposite side of the spring, was a channel where a stream should have been, but the course lay long parched, only the occasional splash of water ending up where it should be to moisten the ground. Walking over, she noticed that she was fully clothed in her Shrine garb, except that the under kimono that she usually wore with the blue kimono was missing even though the hakama were still present to hide her legs, the fabric rustling and whispering as she walked towards where the water should have been free.

"This is odd."

"Found the dam already I see."

The dam was old, and stones had piled themselves tightly to be cemented with mud, allowing only a little water to trickle through, feeding short grasses that had made their home in the joins, the grasses themselves seeming to be the only thing truly holding the memories and energy from flowing their proper course. Down the center of the blockage, from top the bottom, a thin crack had been newly born, however, the thirsty ground still sucked up the water before it could pool.

"Let me guess, this tells me that I've blocked myself somehow."

"Most likely. Now, get over here and rest, before I come get you and carry you away from there. You've had enough energies coursing through you for now. Our egg has been fertilized and we need to give it a chance to embed itself."

Chihiro ceased her poking at the dam with a large stick that she had found nearby for long enough to look up at him, still perched on the rock. Was he really serious that he was going to make her take it easy in _her own_ mind? Yes, he most likely was, judging by that stubborn glare that she was now on the receiving end of, and it made her remember their fight about her diving into the spring surveying the size of the rocks. She drew a deep breath, then let it out slowly before sullenly walking back around the pool's edge towards him.

"I'll think about it, but if this is _my_ mind, why are you still telling me what to do?"

"Only because I care. Would you rather I join you under that cherry tree?"

"Yes. Maybe next time I'm here I will be ready to test the water."

She drifted slowly as a petal on the wind towards the tree that she now recognized. Most of her time in college, math had not been as easy as she would have liked for herself. In some of her dreams, she found herself trying to understand her homework, or even some of the test questions that had bothered her most. It was beneath this tree that she had usually found herself in those, nestled comfortably against a soft and warm surface that could only have been her Kami's dragon form, although others had found her in his bed at Aburaya with masses of books about them, obviously disturbing his studies. Smiling as she realized that many of her dreams had not been dreams but ways to connect with different parts of the entity she had unconsciously loved that whole time, she watched the living poetry of her mate make his way over to her. He had a bit of payback coming his way.

"You're taking this quite well. Not many humans have gone this far on their first breaching. From all that I've read, most would have pushed the spirit out after a few mergings. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm very well . . . but I'm really tired!"

Her hands clasped across her mouth, as she hadn't meant to tell him how tired she was after their activities. She couldn't help it, it had bubbled out of her like water from a spring well upwards and out despite what obstruction a cap on it presents. Her mate's amused snort as he tried to hide his laughter from her brought forth only a half-hearted glare, as she found she wasn't truly aggravated with him, only minorly annoyed.

"You'll find it hard to lie so close to your Source, even to yourself. Trust me on that, I've gone through years of trying to do it."

"Is that why you lost your proper balance again Ko-Haku-Nushi? You were lying to yourself about something?"

Her beloved assumed a sheepish and chagrined look, a rare touch of embarrassment shading his eyes a slightly darker shade. Chihiro had driven her point home by prodding her finger into his chest with each syllable of his given name, reminding him just how easily this little human could catch him off guard and send him into a very cold pool of water.

"I _was_ fighting myself again. I didn't want you thinking the only reason I wanted to bond with you was to retrieve the stolen pearl. Actually, it wasn't anywhere near the top of my to-do list, other than get rid of that blasted spell before you got seriously hurt."

"So because of all that your Aramitama took liberties with me to prove a point to you?"

"No. Actually he was trying to get the thing off of you before it hurt you. As you can guess, he finally met the lock that bested him. I guess that Yubaba didn't teach him everything after all."

The dry tone in which he delivered the last line, accompanied by the self-depreciating smirk coaxed a snicker out of her as she tried to imagine Yubaba teaching Haku the finer mechanics of that particular spell that Ni had used to be certain the clasp wouldn't undo before Kohakunushi fulfilled his claim on her.

"Somehow, I don't think you would have appreciated the lesson, and I really can't see her handling that kind of spell. Nor do I really want to."

He shuddered as he realized her thought, and lifted an eyebrow at her. Ryu really was wearing off too much on her, or maybe it was just the aftereffects of what they themselves had been doing. Still, he managed to give her his answer in all seriousness.

"You're right. I wouldn't have appreciated the lesson, instead I would have left the room, running as fast as I could in revulsion and desperation, and I don't even want to think of her using that kind of spell. My suspicion is that one has to have experienced it to use it."

"EWWWW. Kohaku!"

"That was your thought, not mine. You are the one who interpreted my statement wrong. It serves you right though. With an Aramitama like mine, I don't need help with disturbing images, especially of Yubaba, that's even too disturbing for my darker half."

"So does that statement come from the Aramitama or Nigimitama?"

"Both! Are you ready to go back? I need to see if the spell on the clasp is broken now, or if there's another trick to it."

"Yeah. I'm hungry and am ready to eat now."

"Ok, go ahead and open your eyes, I just need a little time to focus and disentangle myself."

Opening her eyes, Chihiro once more saw the nest, and noticed that the air was lighter. Her senses all seemed to be sharpened as well. She could hear the lowest growls from the pair on the door, and she hadn't been able to do that before. Internally, she could still feel her mate's presence, and wondered about the mechanics of divine possession, wondering if this was even close to the way he experienced the world when in human guise..

There was a small hard lump digging into her back, and when she sat up, she no longer felt the weight of the necklace she had worn for the past three years. Taking advantage of Kohakunushi's bodily absence, and drawing comfort from his invisible presence that was wrapped around her as well as coiled within her, she searched where she had felt the lump. As her hand finally found the remains of the necklace, she felt her senses dull to normal and that wonderful feeling of not being alone in her body left her. Simultaneously, Kohaku faded back into physical existence beside her.

"Kohaku?"

"Yes?"

Silently, she put the pearl in his hand and looked at him. Stunned, he looked at the gem in his hand.

"When?"

"It must have opened sometime during our . . . healthful exercises as Ni had put it."

"That makes number three."

"Three what Kohaku?"

He looked back at her and smiled.

"Never mind, Koi. Don't worry about it."

"At last, the two of you are awake. We were beginning to worry that Chihiro-chan had fallen into a coma from the stress of the Union and breaking spell."

Chihiro eeped at the proximity of the voice, and grabbed the nearest thing to cover herself with, which turned out to be Kohaku's haori. Kohaku did likewise, but instead managed to grab one of the many layers of kimono that Chihiro had worn. At the same time he brought one hand to his forehead and groaned. He knew he'd gotten off way too easy at the door.

"The two of you don't have to do that! We've already seen everything. While your souls were zipping all over the chamber somebody had to keep an eye on the little human's body. I must say, that was quite the chase you led him on child, the finest that I have seen in a long time."

That time it had been the gravelly voice of the male, and looking to where it had come from, Chihiro saw the spectral image of a large dragon, not even close to all of him removed from the door, despite the fact that his face peered down at her from the ceiling. Next to him was the female, who had something clutched in her claws.

"Ko-kun, I believe that this belongs to you."

The female opened her claw, and a pure white orb floated down, hovering before the faces of the two highly embarrassed 'newly weds.' It was fully the size of Chihiro's fist, and the largest pearl that she had ever seen. Kohaku looked like he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"How?"

"After Ni repented for his theft, he returned it here with his magic, and outlined his plan for you only getting it back when you fully bonded with a female. We've been keeping it safe since the ensorcelling of the necklace that you just broke and that Chihiro no longer wears."

Kohaku still looked like he didn't know whether to believe his eyes, it had been under his very nose this whole time. The Celestial Pearl began to bounce up and down with irritation, and Chihiro, finding that it was oddly nauseating watching it do so, reached out to stop it before she threw up. The Pearl nestled in her hand, which she then used to force it into his own.

"Put it away before it bounces any more, please."

"Ohhohahaha! The Little One is getting nauseous already. Perhaps it is time to let in this one who has been banging on us."

A click echoed through the chamber, bouncing off the walls and amplifying, building itself as loud as a roar, and then fading away into expectant silence. Through a tiny crack produced by the door opening and then closing again to keep out any who had gathered hoping to know when the Ceremony was complete, flew a little white and green streak, heading straight for the pair. Instead of impacting with either of the adults, the tiny form alighted on the edge of the nest and performed a little Snoopy Dance in her excitement, looking very much like a piece of river grass swaying in a swift current. Chihiro looked at the little dragon before her, and frowned in concentration as she tried to capture the name that floated through her soul.

"Gawakusa?"

The little hatchling gave an excited squeal and gained a more ephemeral quality, becoming just as clearly translucent as her great ancestors watching from the ceiling, and dove into the protective cavern of Chihiro's womb, ensouling the fertilized egg at the moment that it securely implanted itself into her uterine wall. In surprise, she looked to where the dragon-child had disappeared to, placing a hand over her abdomen seeking some affirmation of what she had just witnessed.

"Congratulations, it seems that the two of you are proud parents. We will leave you to nourish and dress yourselves while we inform Tatsu and Nyuuhakushoku that it is done. After you are readied, go to the Celebratory Hall to make your presentation."

With that, the Ancestors withdrew once more into the great doors, and Kohaku flopped backwards into the cushions, luckily missing the bloodstain where Chihiro's ended virginity lay plain for any who cared to look. The young man looked like one who's parents have done something extremely uncool and embarrassing to no end. However, it was even worse as the Ancestors were Gods only knew how many times great grandparents of his.

"I can't believe they did that."

"Kohaku? I hate to break into your pity fest, especially since they're probably really rare for you, but I really need a bath before we go see anyone. I'm sweaty, slimy, and bloody. Not to mention sore, and I'm not sure if I can actually walk. OH GOD! Look at the size of that bloodstain!"

Removing his hand from his eyes, and carefully sitting back up (he was a little sore too after their gymnastics, but there was no way he would admit it to her, and a bath would do him wonders as well), he looked where his bride directed.

"Amazing what only about a thimbleful of blood can do, isn't it?"

"But the cushion is ruined!"

He shrugged, not really worried about the loss of _one_ cushion when he could afford many more. Besides, it had been rather fun 'ruining' it, and the mischievous smirk on this face could not be hidden from his bride and vessel. Then carefully brought her with him out of the nest, unable to hide a tiny groan as his muscles protested they were still recovering from the previous exercises that they were unaccustomed too. Studying and performing all of those position were quite different things, although the Traditional Thousand Thrusts had been no problem.

"It's to be expected on your first time, and it won't happen again after that if the proper care is taken. Now, there is a hot spring in here for just this purpose. How about that bath? The heat will do your muscles some good, but you can't stay in for too long with the baby."

"This is going to take some getting used to. It's a little more strenuous than I expected."

"I as well, Koi. I as well."

* * *

Tezcatlipoca lurked in the woods above a certain spring in northern Japan. His mirror had shown him that this is where the little human had been spirited off too, and he was determined to take her. At first, he had thought about just killing her so that his distant nephew would not make the completed connection. However, the other two women were even now completing their connection, meaning that the chances of his destruction of the Fifth Sun were now even slimmer than before. Perhaps, if he could corrupt the girl, he could swing things in his favor. 

His dilemma was in getting her. The dark Samurai that his ally had used to attempt to kill the party had only succeeded in driving them into some underwater stronghold. However, it felt like his 'dear' nephew was drawing very near. Surely, one of the underground denizens would appear to drive him off. If he guessed right, the girl would somehow find her way up to stop the fight, unable to resist the summons of her 'mate.'

Yes, that was a good plan. He could wait for her to come to him. Then, when guards were dropped, he would snatch her for himself.

* * *

The Nameless Pair on the doors guarding the Breeding Chamber lay motionless in their embraces, again focusing on the intruding energy that had been prodding all through the halls of Fukaikohakugawa. The other new Pair should have performed their Mating in this same room, but they had extended what protection they could, driving away that evil aura. 

This same aura had also tried to interfere with their little Ko-kun and his Mate, during the most delicate moment at that. The two souls had come very close to battling and Overwhelming each other instead of the Peaceful Union that was so sought and prized, as the energy had tried to label the two as enemies instead of lovers.

There was a third pair in early stages within these same ancient and timeless halls, the bonds of trust only newly sprouted. The young woman they were unfamiliar with, but they were aware that she also had a lovely soul to gaze upon, a jewel to be treasured and guarded. Young Izumi-san was doing well in tending to her as the body was adjusting to changes in the Divine Winds that ran through her being. What puzzled these two Ancient Ones was that she already was with child, although unMated. There was a Bond, but it seemed that it was being rejected for a reason unfathomable to them. The woman was not rejecting the tentative advances by her newly acquired guardian though.

Perhaps young Ten had finally found his elusive mate. The poor boy had been part of a pair that had incarnated together and nearby each other. However, she had been killed before reaching maturity, and it was not known where she had incarnated after, or even whether she was Ningen or Ryu. Wars and drought were two banes that both races shared.

These Ancient Ones could feel an old Call coursing through them, but the only way that was left to these Ones to answer was to continue what they had done since their last physical incarnation. They could watch over these Sacred Nests, and hope that they would provide the entryway for the beings that would ensure this Creation for another 1,000 years.

* * *

It has come to the attention to the author and cast of these fan fictions that LadyRainStarDragon has been writing that a character key is again needed. Uh, no responses this time, this is too long. Sorry, my fingers fell off, look there they go! 

Character Key

Kohaku - This is what went to Aburaya after 'The Incident.' What was seen there was composed internally of Haku, Ko, and Nigihayami. An aspect of Nigihayami Kohakunushi. Shares his name with his river. Can mean "amber" but can also be written in kanji using "small" and "white" together, which would make more sense for this character. Very protective of Chihiro (although still trying to figure out just why he pulled her into the water when that's where he did NOT want her anyway, see 'Rivers Never Die.) and is slightly confused as to how she is so different. More correctly he would be referred to as Ko when speaking of his being a separate aspect, which is also what his Great Ancestors use as his endearment. Due to the Incident that happened in 'Underwater Savior,' this aspect fulfilled a role similar to a human's Sachimitama. A Sachimitama's substance is love of a spiritual and growth giving kind, as opposed to the husbandly love of the Nigimitama. This is another fragment of the kami's Nigimitama, and healed in 'Rivers Never Die.' Began to age from pre-adolescent through manhood after Chihiro had given back his name and unlocked him from the stasis his mother had put him in.

Nigihayami - an aspect of Nigihayami Kohakunushi. The name means lively water. This is his potential, and is rightly a part of his Nigimitama whose function was self-governance. However, due to being 'shattered' this part more closely resembled a human's Kushimitama, or wisdom spirit. Only humans really have Kushimitama which take care of skill, wisdom, perception, realization, and spiritual enlightenment. He rejoined with Nushi at the Healing as well. This is also his Clan name.

Haku - Kohaku's name at the bath house. By itself can mean white or fade, which would be a good reason that Yubaba gave him that name after he was trapped. In my overanalyzed hypothesis, the arrested pre-adolescent/adolescent aspect Notice the word arrested here, a.k.a. suppression. My theory is that by digging the river back up, he's now having to deal with stuff that he should have taken care of already. I'm a psychology major so part of the whole thing was what damage was done to him mentally with the loss of his river since when they met in Spirit World he's the equivalent of a twelve-year old. Stuff can get really messed around when a spirit's souls aren't whole. He is the Aramitama or wild soul of courage and audacity, the driving force of Nigihayami Kohakunushi, and can easily go astray without a properly functioning Nigimitama.

Nushi - Master or Guardian. The part of Kohaku that was not able to go to the Spirit World after the pre-Spirited Away loss of Kohakugawa due to unfinished business (the prophecy that appears in 'Underwater Savior.' In Nushi was where most of Kohaku's memories as the guardian of the river resided before his rejoining in 'Rivers Never Die.' Had an extreme fascination with Chihiro (possibly due to the "purity" thing mentioned by Ryu in 'Rivers Never Die,' but he had no direct knowledge of Haku's time at the bath house until the memories were shared. He saved her when she fell into the river as a child (one of the few memories he shared with his aspects that went to the bathhouse.) This is the Nigimitama or peaceful reflective soul of Nigihayami Kohakunushi.

Nigihayami Kohakunushi - The healed and completed Kohaku. This is his true name as revealed in the Japanese language version of Spirited Away. Means "Master of the lively and swift-flowing small white river" or "Master of the peaceful and swift-flowing small white river" depending on translation, and you may check the website 'Tea With the White Dragon' if you doubt the translation. A white/teal river dragon. A single spirit being, he is composed of two souls called the Aramitama and Nigimitama (referred to as Haku and Nushi respectively), during his period of injury, he was temporarily comprised of four 'souls' in two bodies (one is Reikai, the other in Ningenkai). When externally addressed, he may be referred to by any of the versions of his name, reflecting who is addressing him or his state of mind.

Nigihayami Nyuuhakushoku - Kohaku's mom. She's a Lung (Chinese Dragon, she's got 5 toes per foot as opposed to Kohaku's 3) born from the mix of seaweed and seafoam. Nyuuhakushoku means Opal. Her job is to evaporate seawater to use in brewing storms, which she then sends to her mate to water the land. A blue/green sea/storm dragon.

Nigihayami Tatsu - Kohaku's dad. He's the dragon of the Sacred Mountain, and responsible for actually bringing the rains to the land, as well as seeing that the water filters through the mountain in order to fill the Sacred Spring of Life. Also is one of the five members of the Dragon's Council. A white/gold rain/snow Tatsu (spiritual dragon).

Nigihayami Sakananushi - Guardian of Sakanagawa (Fish River) and is a cousin of Kohakunushi. Appears in the second valentine drabble in 'Courting' and may possibly do a walkthrough in 'Rivers Keep Flowing.'

Ogino Chihiro - great depth, nicknamed "Chi" by her friend BlowingWind. Was known as "Sen" at the bath house. She is a shrine maiden through the urging (read here, insistence) of her grandfather and was "touched" by the River God himself when she was but a young child and again at 10. Disappeared into Spirit World for three weeks as time counts in the Human world. She possessed no conscious memory of her time there, until Haku saved her from drowning again in 'Rivers Never Die,' but may have developed her yearning for "the old ways" due to her time there. Still feeling indebted to whatever saved her as a child, this may be a possibility as to both her devotion to restoring the river and as to why she agreed to serve at the River Shrine. She was the key to healing the River God in 'Rivers Never Die' and also is his balance, yet has no "magic" of her own, except what we came to know as "pure love" in the animated feature Spirited Away. The power of her love and the fact that she acts as a channel to bring Heavenly Energy to earth has begun manifesting itself in the ability to shield the ones that she cares for, but will only work in the Spiritual Realm due to Laws of Nature.

Take Ryu - Dragon Mountain. Take (pronounced here as ta-kay) Ryu is a mountain dragon that BlowingWind met, possibly as one of the first true "friends" she made in Japan. Take meaning mountain, Ryu being dragon. BlowingWind's boyfriend and self appointed protector (hence why he's traveling with her). He gets called a "scaly coyote" by his girlfriend for being a dragon that acts like many of the stories of Coyote that she heard as a child. He is a black/red volcano/magma dragon with a magma river somewhere underneath Mt. Fuji.

BlowingWind MountainChild - name is fairly self-explanatory. Half Apache and half Irish, she has a foul temper at times (which may have rubbed off just a touch on Chihiro, or maybe it's just stress from the stuff she puts on her plate). She left America due to grief over the death of her fiancé, unknown as to why she went to Japan of all places other than wanting to get as far away as possible. She has the rare prophetic dream and can 'see' a spirit being, and has only recently discovered that she can astrally travel. 'Wind has Ryu for a "scaly coyote" boyfriend/mate. In 'Rivers Keeps Flowing' she becomes BlowingWind Take as far as the Spirits are concerned.

Obsidian - This dragon is a very distant cousin to Huetziatl. During his life, he was the guardian of Medicine Lake, a lake sacred to Native Americans in Northern California, USA (really neat, if you're ever in the area, go take a respectful look). He met BlowingWind when she was on a camping trip with her mother, shortly after moving to the area after her father was lost to the O'Drake Curse. He asked BlowingWind to become his bride when she was of legal age, but the night before they were to consummate, he got trapped in the turbines of a geothermal power plant that he had been sabotaging for years, and died. He was a black/red lake dragon. The day that he met her, he gave her a necklace and obsidian mirror, in effect making her his priestess or shaman depending on your viewpoint. After his obsidian mirror was shattered, he became the animating soul for the child she conceived with Ryu.

Ogino Koji - In this, Chihiro's grandfather. One of the elders in the community who wished a Shrine in the area. Believes in spirits and gods. Who raises Chihiro during the summers as her parents got increasingly irritated with her wishes of living and dressing in the traditional manner. Due to some unknown misunderstanding with his son's wife, they are estranged, possibly why such a fuss was made about Chihiro's developing childhood tastes. Koji can mean tradition.

Izumi Ten - Guardian of the Sacred Spring that feeds the Upper and Lower Kohaku Rivers, which would most likely be near the base of a mountain geologically. A friend to Nigihayami Kohakunushi from before "The Incident," he provided a home and intensive healing for the part of Kohaku (Nushi) that is forever tied to the river. The word Ten itself can mean Legend. He lives in a cave connected to the spring, which he keeps an eye on through the use of a special mirror. Big, brown, and flightless, this dragon who normally takes human form is a fertility spirit as well who really enjoys his job, and even though he's a major joker, he is also very loyal to those he cares for, and does what he thinks is best for them.

Yubaba - Ruler of the bath house. Literally means hot water woman. She employed 'Haku' during his 'split' period.

Bou - Yubaba's kid.

Zeniba - Twin sister to Yubaba. Means uncontrolled virtue.

Lin - Chihiro/Sen's friend and co-worker at the bath house. Had a mental breakdown after Sen/Chihiro left and dealt with the pain of losing her friend through many attempted and successful pranks on Haku, who Sen had been close to. By using it's other spelling (Rin), companion. She is an itachi or weasel spirit according to Miyazaki.

Yoruiki - A kitsune (fox spirit) who married Lin and really gave Haku problems as he was finishing up the terms of employment with Yubaba. Yoruiki was hired by Yubaba to replace Haku when his term of employment was finished.

Kaonashi - No face. The giant blob with a mask who pretty much cleaned out the bath house in Spirited Away.

Mr. Ogino - Chihiro's dad. Given name is Akio.

Mrs. Ogino - Chihiro's mom. Given name Yuukio.

Jewel O'Drake - 'Wind's cousin. She is an archaeologist who had the misfortune to accidentally wake a sleeping Olmec Dragon / River God. Born in Northern Ireland, her father was a Spanish man, but she disowns her Spanish Blood for an unknown reason. Due to the bemoaned power of dragon drool, said river god made her pregnant, and is now trying to get her back / woo her. She finds herself developing feelings for Ten. Had been rescued from her captor with the help of 'Wind, Chihiro, Obsidian's soul, and Maeve.

Maeve O'Drake - Ancestor of both BlowingWind and Jewel. A warrior priestess of Brigit during her life in pre-historic Ireland, she had been in love with an Irish dragon. Forced to 'marry' a cobbler, and having conceived during her unwilling wedding night, the curse was brought down on her progeny after the dragon had freed her (ate the dumb cobbler, rape and forced marriage pays back). In rage, and forgetting that his mate bore the cobbler's child, that man's whole line was given a geas (curse) to lose their first mate, only to be broken when two descendants married dragons who loved them.

SoaringHawk MountainChild - BlowingWind's father, he was married to Marie O'Drake. A full Apache shaman, or at least when he was living.

Take Fujiyama - Ryu's dad, and a member of the Dragon's Council. A black volcano dragon. He runs the affairs of Mt. Fuji for the Take Tennyo (Mountain Goddess from whom Fuji takes its name).

Huetziatl - Jewel's first abductor, he is one of the last descendants of the Meso-American Wind God Quetzalcoatl. Having been hurt twice by humans, he has an abandonment complex, but slowly warms up to Jewel. Due to a miscommunication between he and Jewel, she accidentally gives him the go-ahead to make her his mate, but he didn't get to finish the ceremony with her, even though he accidentally had impregnated her when carrying her in his mouth. A white rainbow scale/ green river dragon from Mexico.

Ticitl - a snake spirit who is a healer, she is one of Huetziatl's loyal servants and a Head Healer.

Ocelotl - a jaguar spirit who is Huetziatl's other Head Healer.

Tezcatlipoca - One of Huetziatl's ancestors. This is the opposite of the benevolent Wind God Quetzicoatl, and according to Aztec mythology was the one to encourage human sacrifice. A jealous god, he tricked his brother Quetzicoatl into sleeping with his own sister, and it is prophesied that he will destroy the Fifth Sun (the Sun of our Times). Possesses an obsidian mirror that shows him things he would not otherwise see, he uses it as a prosthetic foot at times.

Quetzicoatl / Quetzalcoatl - Olmec, Mayan, and Aztec god of light and wind. He was benevolent toward humankind, and abhorred human sacrifice. One myth says he left when the Aztecs refused to abandon their human sacrifices, another says that he burned himself alive for the sin of sleeping with his sister (even though his brother Tezcatlipoca had tricked him into it) and the soul rose to become Venus. It was said that he would return, and the people thought that the conquistadors from Spain were Quetzicoatl returning with his people.

Maiden Snake - Kohaku's adopted little sister.

Amaterasu - Japanese sun goddess

Apollo - Greek sun god. Wasn't originally a sun god, he got elevated to that status by the people who worshiped him.

Baba Yaga - A Russian goddess, perhaps a keeper of the realm of death, flew in a mortar

Brigit - British goddess of wells, fire, smith, and healing

Buffalo - gave of himself and his family so that the Plains people of North America could eat

Coyote - Native American trickster god who brought man fire as well as being rather perverted in some stories

Jehovah - an Arabic god, followed by Jews, Muslims, and Christians who conceive of him as the One God.

Jesus - Jehovah's only son

Mary - The human woman who bore Jehovah's son

Raven - another Native American trickster god

Susanowo - Japanese god of storm and war

Helios - the original Greek sun god (or was he Roman . . . must resist urge to did out thick mythology book after cleaning the bookshelves.)

Quetzal - a little green dragon who is Jewel's son.

Gawakusa - a little white/teal/gold dragon who is Chihiro's daughter.

Amatsu Mikaboshi - Japanese god of Evil.

Loki - Norse god who was Pre-Odin. Has a hand to play in the end of the world (Ragnarok).

Rumiko - a Nigihayami household servant, she's a young newt spirit.

Lily - a white carp spirit. This is the white carp that makes a cameo in 'Divine Providence,' a story in my 'Courting Collection.' Take a guess as to who she was in her last life, even if she doesn't remember (hint . . .'White Death.'). This is the Nigihayami household servant that is to be Chihiro's during the time she spends in Fukaikohakugawa or Kohakugawa, she also goes to the upper river as a hidden guardian when Chihiro is aboveground.

Tsuni Ni - the kitsune who stole Kohakunushi's Celestial Pearl as revenge for not mating his daughter, Tsukaimono. Later, he agreed to give it back . . . after he mated with a female.

Tsuni Tsukaimono - A female kitsune who Kohakunushi refused to mate, thereby embroiling himself in a big fat mess that can be read about in 'Underwater Savior.'

Female Ancestor - one of the guards of the Nigihayami Clan Breeding/Nesting Chamber.

Male Ancestor - the other guard of the Nigihayami Clan Breeding/Nesting Chamber.

Tzu - Captain of the Guard serving Nigihayami Kohakunushi. A rock dragon.

Death - A white dragon, he really is Death, and will make an appearance at one point or other.

Senior Queso - Comic relief that may appear in 'Rivers Keep Flowing' and has been bothering Chihiro in the 'Courting the River Maid Collection.' Came from Spain to help with rebuilding the river . . . and sadly hasn't left since.

The blind fish - A head housekeeper of Kohakunushi's.

The albino newt - the other head housekeeper of Kohakunushi's.

Red, Blue, Green - the other three dragons of the Dragon Council. Red represents Fire, Blue is representing Metal, and Green is a Wood Dragon.

Ok, I think that's all the characters in all my stories so far, except for the one that needs to stay in 'Rivers Always Claim What Is Their Own,' since it's all part of a continuum and might spoil something if I revealed him.


	18. The Coatl Finds His Bride

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 18: The Coatl Finds His Bride

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's.

As to the former chapter on ff . Net, there were many metaphors and puns that may have been misinterpreted. Please notice that this story is classified as spiritual, meaning some symbols may not mean what you at first think them to mean (such dirty minds). The things that were not cut out for that version were left in for a purpose. One example is the disrobing scene, which had also been meant to convey the fact of leaving behind the layers/masks that they wore for others in the world. Really, when is one the most vulnerable other than completely natural? That would be when you have the added problem of a spiritual/physical magnitude such as was seen in the last chapter.The bit about the divine winds was supposed to be a pun, but actual divine winds (chi / Heavenly Power / etc.) were also rampaging around since she's a channel for Pure Love

For those who care, there had been exactly 2 pages cut out of that chapter. If your head hurts now trying to figure out those hidden meanings now, here's some Advil. On to Chapter 18!

* * *

Her body was heavy and unresponsive, and she felt like a sheep who had been in the pasture when the rains hit, with lightning only having struck 3 meters away. She was as emotionally drained as when she'd heard that one of her old school chums had died in the constant bombings in Northern Ireland, and as sick as when she'd had that really bad case of the flu when she was six. It was like someone had turned her inside out and used her guts as some demented festoon for parties. 

She was no longer alone in her body, sharing it with a perfect stranger drawing his sustenance from her. She needed to eat, and to drink for both their sakes, but she felt so terrible that she didn't know how she was going to keep it down. On top of all this, someone had decided that it would be fun to hook her up to a car battery and see how much juice she could take coursing wildly through her before she gave up and went to Tir Na Nog, or Heaven, or Purgatory, or whatever was beyond that veil called death.

Inside her body, as she slowly but surely slipped out of the protective cloak of whatever had been healing her body and spirit, she longed for the confusion to stop. It was all a bad dream, surely. There was no Huetziatl whose keen good looks were ruined by his denial and churlish personality, her cousin was really dead or something, and there was no gentle brown dragon stealing her away from some demonic onslaught. Her friends that she had spent years working on various digs with were all camped out in their sleeping bags with her in the dense jungle, and breakfast was going to be heated M.R.E.'s served up with a cheery jibe at her proclivity to sunburn by her Hispanic college buddy with his American sense of humor. And there was no way she'd been impregnated by dragon's spit. Oh yes, and let's not forget that dragons are just myths.

At least, that's what she was telling herself, until she had to throw up. Rolling over, she let go onto what she thought was the floor, what little contents of her stomach there was churning up to land with a wet splut instead of the hearty splat she had expected. When her eyes finally were able to open, she found herself looking into a lap once impeccably dressed in blue and black silks that now bore her official stamp of morning sickness. The impact, sound, smell and heat of her little gift had caused whoever had been holding her hand to rouse from their own slumber.

"Ew. Well, good morning to you too. I take it you're not hungry."

Her face snapped towards the voice to identify the owner, the speed causing her stomach to rebel once again, causing a spell of dry heaves that left her in agony. Careful hands pulled back her hair and stroked her back while a soothing voice murmured assurances for her benefit. Her breath came in short gasps as she forced herself to regain her normal workings, knowing that she could not allow herself to stay nauseous forever. The gentle smile playing on his lips made her insides tremble again, but this time when they did, there was no urge to purge.

"No."

"Here, this tea will help with the nausea."

He produced seemingly out of nowhere a small cup of steaming peppermint tea, which she gratefully accepted and sipped from carefully. She had to get something into herself to replace what she had just decorated him with.

"Thank you . . . Izumi."

"Call me Ten, please. Izumi is my family name."

"Oh. Ok."

Minutes trudged by in silence as Jewel steadily defeated the cup of tea that dared her to drink it, feeling stronger with every sip as her stomach settled. The cramps faded from her heavings and her breath slowed, leaving her muscles feeling bruised, but calmed. It looked like it could shape up to be a difficult pregnancy, and she desperately hoped that she didn't feel this way the entire time. Unknown to her, her next thought snuck past her lips, dangling in the air to tickle her new friend's ear. Or at least she hoped she could count him as a friend.

"How long will this pregnancy be?"

His deeps wells regarded her own carefully, pondering the question and how best to answer it. She was mortified that she had spoken once she realized it, but his benign gaze and the gentle squeeze at her hand soothed her. It was like she was a little girl again, but instead of worrying about the bombings that had taken not only her friend, but her father while he was at work, she was guarded by a big dragon concerned for her innocence and trust.

"Around 10 months I'd guess. The same as a normal human pregnancy. Unless you plan on laying an egg."

The image of herself sitting like a hen in a henhouse laying an egg and then spending the weeks or however long it took a dragon egg to hatch was both disturbing and humorous. Only one person other than her bloody Spanish traitor of an ex-fiancé who had made jokes that badly yet still managed to make her laugh. There had been nothing romantic between them, more like siblings, but it didn't matter now, because his body now was being digested by a certain dragon who had caused this whole mess for her.

"Cluck, cluck. Somehow, I don't see that working."

"At least you've got a sense of humor about it. I'm surprised that Ryu made it back at all, because 'Wind had always sworn she was going to do something to him called a 'Bobbit' if he got her pregnant. She even talked me into teaching Chihiro how to make anti-conception wards for them."

"How did you know she was pregnant? Did she tell you?"

"In a way. Her scent was just broadcasting 'I'm a bred female improperly mated. Take me and protect me.' This nose of mine doesn't usually miss changes like that. It comes with being a fertility spirit."

Jewel didn't miss how uncomfortable he looked after his statement. He had looked away quickly, refusing to meet her eye. There was a little flush across the bridge of his nose, but she hesitated to think of it as a blush, since she wasn't entirely sure of his proper skin tone yet. He had drawn his hand away from hers as well, leaving it cold and empty.

"It must be nice to have a sense of smell that keen. Maybe if I had one like that, I wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place."

"So you were taken against your will? Is that why Chihiro and Kohaku's vacation was cut so short?"

"Yeah. I guess."

His eyes once more met hers, at once shy and guarded as a little boy and determined as a man at war, the small puddle of vomit which truly was no larger than a CD laying forgotten in his lap.

"He didn't . . . try to force your deflowerment . . . did he?"

"No, I'm still quite in possession of my hymen, although he certainly did try to 'court' me. I'm just a freak that can't go home now. Who's going to believe a reclusive archaeologist claiming that an old dusty Olmec dragon buried under some jungle pyramid since the priests and conquistadors arrived in Mexico amused himself with carrying her around like some prize chew toy and got her pregnant, especially without sex? How can I face my family, much less talk to them on the phone the next time I'm near one? I've been ruined and disgraced. My career, my research, my plans, my life, my friendships . . . all gone because of some aggressive dragon with an abandonment complex."

The burning and pricking at her eyes was all the warning she got of the impending tears as they broke through the dam of her self-control. She hadn't cried this much for a long time, and it made her feel even weaker and more worthless than she already felt, a feeling that she despised. Turning her face away and pretending to examine the room, she hoped that he would miss her tears, but it seemed that he must have smelled them or something. In a twinkling, she found herself pulled out of the bed and into his lap, carefully positioned so that she missed the good morning gift that she had given him.

He held her to his chest, unsure as to why he had done it, but aware that he didn't want her to feel like it was her fault. Carefully tucking her under his chin, he began to purr for her, like he had when she had begun freaking out on the trip down. Ten couldn't believe how strong she was, if he had been female and in her position, he probably would have killed himself by now doing something stupid. Yet here she was, shuddering in his arms as she tried to suppress her shame, fear, pain, confusion, and whatever other emotions were currently tormenting her.

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Just let it all out, I can take it."

Through her wails, she told him the story, from when she had woken up that night with her excitement over the ruins, to her abduction, the verbal abuse, and more. From start to finish he listened attentively, rocking her a little, like a child when the occasion demanded it. He suppressed the urge to withdraw in horror at the curse that laid on her and 'Wind, and how it could affect his friend. He sat through the tale of why the humans had even been allowed to become involved in the Spirit World in the first place.

Finally, her tears were exhausted, and her aura was once again clear of all the buildup that it had picked up. She lay in his arms, clutching his haori like it was some kind of life-line, and Ten realized that it may very well be. It was like this that Maiden Snake found them, when she came to check on the human. Bringing in a green kimono and sapphire obi and following just behind was a pale fish-servant, no more than ten or eleven, who was also bearing underthings and slippers that co-ordinated with the outside garments.

"You're not trying to seduce the poor thing while she's confused are you, Ten?"

"No, I'm not Maiden Snake! Why does everyone think I have no honor?"

"Because you flirt with and chase all the females for leagues around every chance you get."

"And yet I've never laid a finger on any."

"And because you're the only Spring Spirit we know whose waters have traditionally been used to encourage and sustain pregnancy. And we can't forget that uproar 500 years ago when it was suspected that you had impregnated that village virgin when she drank from the spring after getting lost in the woods."

"I drool in my sleep one time, and you never let me forget it. You weren't even born yet."

"Ten-sama, perhaps you should leave while we attend to Mistress O'Drake? I understand that humans catch cold quickly, and if Kohakunushi-sama insists that I keep Chihiro-sama's wardrobe well stocked with warm kimono, surely this humble Lily should see to it that it is the same with this one."

Jewel stared oddly at the little fish child, whose pale complexion and long blonde hair gave her a ghostly effect when combined with the white servant's kimono that covered her, the impression of scale barely visible on her skin, and the blue eyes that seemed . . . almost human.

Ten was still a little fuzzy from Jewel's emotional onslaught, and so consequently was rather slow on the uptake. Blinking for a couple seconds, the gears of his brain clicked as he switched from sweet and caring mode to understanding that they were intending on changing her clothes.

"Um . . . ok . . . OH! Right. Well, I'll be around. So, if you need me, just send for me."

If there had been dust in the room, it would have kicked up quite a cloud with the speed of his embarrassed exit. Lily and Maiden Snake, as well as Jewel, could only stare slack-jawed at the closed door. After a moment, Maiden Snake filled the room with the tinkling of bells as she voiced her amusement for any who cared to listen. Lily joined in the chiming while Jewel tried to figure out how he had so quickly redeposited her on the bed. And, had those cheeks reddened just a touch before he had zoomed off like some crazed derby driver?

"What just happened?"

"Jewel, the sky just fell, the United States has finally recognized our August Emperor's Divinity, and the pigs have sprouted wings. I think that the infamous Izumi Ten may just have a bit of a crush on you."

"Forgive me Maiden Snake, but this servant believes that it may be larger than that, given the coloration of Izumi-sama's face."

'Crush? Eh?'

Jewel was so confused . . . and flattered . . . that she didn't notice when the child that was Lily began to assist her to change.

* * *

Outside, and now wandering the halls seemingly aimlessly, embarrassment well covered, Ten was actually heading to the rooms that were his in the guest wing. Pensively, he left behind the medical wing, looking forward to changing out of the clothing that Jewel had accidentally ruined. 

Funnily enough, he wasn't mad about it. Instead, he was happy that he had been there to help her. He could think of more pleasant ways to wake up, of course, but getting puked on by a pretty lady wasn't all that bad, if it wasn't an everyday occurrence.

The sheer complexity of her story had humbled him, and made him that much more determined to protect her. The thought of the pain and sorrow swamping those sparkling jewels churned his gut and caused his fists to clench. If he ever got the chance to pay that dragon back for the trauma she had suffered, he would enjoy it. He hated to see any maiden in that state, but there was just something about her that called to him. He'd never experienced any feeling even remotely similar.

As he drew abreast of his rooms, he couldn't keep the goofy grin off of his face.

'She really does smell nice. Soft too, like a kitten. Those eyes!'

Closing the door behind him, he began stripping off the soiled silk in preparation to the fresh stuff he would toss on. He wrinkled his nose at the smell as he accidentally got another whiff, but bore her no ill will. Instead, he surprised himself by finding himself wishing that it was his child growing in her fire goddess' womb, his genes responsible for the changes in her luscious body.

'Woah! Where did that come from? Then again, it would be easier to protect her if she were my mate, and I would be fine with adopting the little one. I guess I'll just have to woo her. All right then, no more goofing around, she deserves someone who will care for her.'

He had finished redressing by this time, and was back in the hallway and on his way to the kitchens to oversee food preparations for a while. Maybe one of the ladies that worked the kitchens would be able to tell him what would keep Jewel's stomach settled. On his way, he caught a glimpse of little Lily and Maiden Snake leading her in the new kimono, probably to either the music room or library. Ducking back to the hall he saw her retreating down, he admired how the emerald fabric complemented her rich hair and how the vast draping crane sleeves made her seem like some exotic visiting Hime. He had known that her waist was slender, but the jewel tone of her obi and the ornate knot made it seem even narrower and he fought against the urge to sweep her off of her dainty feet to carry her wherever she needed.

The call of a guard and his drumming footfalls that coincided with the clink of his heavy samurai armor pulled the Spring Lord out of his reverie. The noise had also served to grab Jewel's attention, and she whirled in time to see Ten tear his gaze away from her to look instead at the hurrying guard. Had he tore his gaze away but a second later, he would have seen the blush that sprang to her cheeks.

"Lord Ten! Thank Amaterasu that I've found you as Lord Take and Lords Nigihayami are all indisposed in one fashion or another! There is report of a strange dragon landing above at the Spring. We believe that he intends to storm the exterior gate!"

A chill swept down his spine, spreading its fingers over his skin to worm its way in and squeeze his heart. Something told him that it was this Huetziatl that Jewel had been so hysterical about, and he wasn't about to let him anywhere near her, or the women who had rescued her.

"I'll be heading above then. Accompany me to the armory."

"Yes sir!"

A tingling at his back caused him to look over his shoulder. The Irish maiden stood looking at him apprehensively, one hand clasped to her heart, her blue pools begging him not to go. She made him think of a picture that he had seen in one of the other old halls, an imported picture that he thought just may have been from Ireland. His eyes gazed into hers, offering a cooling and calming energy, before flowing away to retrieve his armor and sword which he had brought with him because of the terseness of his friend's letter.

As he strode proudly away, every inch a young Lord willing to defend a Lady's Honor, said Lady fell to her knees. She didn't know what she felt for the man, but she knew that she didn't want him to be hurt. Huetziatl struck her as the jealous type, and she was tired of fighting, and running, and just wanted to be happy.

"Come back safe Ten."

The whispered words carried to his ear, audible thanks to the boon of a stray breeze and the sharpness of his hearing.

'My safety is unimportant in comparison to your own, Jewel.'

* * *

Above the spring and river, a large snake-like being landed, two small forms scurrying off of him and into the woods to return minutes later cursing headwinds. When they returned, the being himself had retreated as well, to emerge from another direction in humanoid shape and looking agitated at the panicking servants now desperately calling for him after his disappearance. 

"What? I make water too, you know. I just thought it was more important to find Jewel than to have a comfortable bladder."

"Well, you say we're here, so where do we look? I see no buildings, not even a mound of dirt or a cave."

"Ocelotl's right, my Lord. Where would they keep her?"

"Do I look like I know? We'll look under every rock and search any buildings if we have to! I can smell the stink of my great-great-uncle's magic, and other evil beings. I'm going to keep her safe from them."

Ticitl, having bonded quickly to Jewel, was a mess as one could well expect. She really did try to take comfort from the master's words, but was too busy wringing her hands. Neither of the servants had noticed the very slight change in the Master's regalia reflecting the teamwork of his two souls.

"Ticitl, why don't you sit down over under that tree and rest. Don't worry, we'll rescue her. Ocelotl and I will find her."

While the snake-woman sat and rocked, moaning about what could possibly have befallen the Mistress during her captivity, the men followed the scents in the area. Their jungle hunter's instincts kept leading them to the spring, but they balked at the thought of taking a human beneath the waters. Coming from a society of blended types of spirits, they thought surely that the structure had to be above ground, yet cleverly hidden.

Unknown to the visiting jungle spirits, they were being watched by the guards of the Izumi and Nigihayami houses, the captains of the guard already having sent word of the strange intruders in the area. Curiously, his violet eyes watched from within the great rock that had sat at the northern end of the spring since it's formation. This foreign dragon, with even stranger human garb, seemed quite agitated, and seemed to believe that someone important to him was being held captive beneath the spring.

The rock dragon watched the green feathers of the man's headdress and cape bounce as he paced around, the strange garb most certainly suited to a more heated climate. The squares of cloth that formed an open shirt and skirt-like lower covering were sharply halved in red and white, the borders edged in gold. A green mask carved to resemble his dragon face obscured the features of his humanoid face from view, but the eyes were glowing a shade of blue rarely seen, evidence that his instinctual powers were poised and ready. At his belt, there was a blade that was of obsidian, and no doubt wickedly sharp. There was no question that this savage would use it if needed.

Tzu longed to strike, but one of his superiors owned that honor due to the seeming nobility of this beast.

"There's no question. Her scent leads directly into the spring, and doesn't emerge. She has to be down there."

"My lord, does that mean your Lady Wife . . ."

"May very well have died, taking our child with her, yes. There was a battle here, and she ran into the spring. Whether she drowned, or was injured before she made it in, I don't know. I don't smell her blood. There may even be the possibility that these savages in this land dwell down there, and were attacked outside their own stronghold."

'Lady Wife? Surely they aren't referring to the strange woman, but then again I do not know who she is.'

"Should we tell Ticitl? She's already very attached to the girl."

"No. Not with the state that's she's in, it could very well drive her mad. Take Ticitl into the woods and wait for me. I'll go in alone."

"Yes my Lord."

The jaguar spirit spoke briefly to the snake-woman underneath the tree, then led her into the forest, saying something about finding herbs to use for the young woman they were looking for. When the foreign Lord saw that they were out of sight, he turned back to the water and prepared to dive in.

The boiling of the water stopped him. Recognizing when a water spirit is disengaging with it's element, Huetziatl kept his hand on his blade and prepared for any eventuality. A split second later, an armored being in strange flowing garb and carrying a long metal sword of some kind stood on the surface of the water. Short in stature, yet imposing with his regality, the jungle river being recognized another water Lord.

"What are you doing, entering into this threshold of Three Realms?"

"I have come seeking my Mate, who was kidnaped."

The being's dark eyes narrowed, becoming beams of reflecting sun to burn holes into flesh. Indignant rage smouldered in those deep eyes, threatening to burst into flame at any moment.

"So you're the one who sent her into that state. I should kill you where you stand. No one kidnaped Jewel except you, her cousin BlowingWind and a friend only rescued her from you. She said that she thought you were going to rape her."

"You lie! I would never rape her! It is forbidden!"

"Why did you chase her through your lair then? Why lock yourself into a breeding chamber with an unwilling maiden? Why impregnate her if you did not intend to make her your vessel? Why choose a woman who was not aware of our world in the first place?"

"It was a mistake!"

"Damn right it was a mistake! No one should ever be subjected to that! And I'm going to make you pay! She cried on my shoulder how her life lay in ruins. You life is forfeit."

Hidden guards stepped from their secret watch posts to witness the duel, blades of grass, trees and rocks all revealing spirits while from the river proper, others sprang to bear witness. It was rare to see the mischievous and happy Spring Lord, who so loved to bless the budding relationships of new lovers who came to the spring to consummate their love away from the prying adults, seethe with anger. And yet, there he was, incensed at the ruin of a fair maiden's normal way of life.

"You may try to take it, but I will not leave my child without a father, nor my Sacred Jewel without a mate to protect her."

"Die!"

Ten made the first move, leaping towards the other Lord. Huetziatl barely had time to dodge, but dodge he did, swinging his own blade in an attempt to hit home. Neither of them were fighting at their best, their emotions controlling them at the thought of the sweet maiden trapped in the other's coils. A battle that could have been over in seconds had either of them been in the proper frame of mind rode into endless minutes, time meaning nothing to them.

All that mattered was that the opponent paid for their sin.

* * *

Back below the spring, a certain young woman in green and blue kneeled in the music room, absently strumming a lap harp. There was nothing to do but wait until Haku and Chihiro had finished with their nuptials, then she would go to the Celebratory Hall. The instrument room was marvelous, various wood winds, stringed instruments, and drums were stored in order. Lily had brought her here hoping to distract Jewel from all of the dragons and other spirits that had been hurriedly gathered for the unplanned reunion. 

It had been ages since Jewel had touched a harp. She wasn't very good, but she was decent enough. Her hand strummed lonesome chords as her thoughts followed the strange dragon man who had sat with her while she slept.

Jewel knew very well that her 'mate' was up there. She was trying to forgive him, she really was. It was hard though, and she didn't feel very wifely towards him. He had heaped so much scorn on her, whereas Ten had treated her with respect. Even though Maiden Snake had said he was perverted, he had only acted like a gentleman to her. It was nice, and for that boost of confidence that he gave her as he allowed her to cry out her problems . . . she owed him.

A cold feeling filled her, twin feelings of rage washing through her that did not belong to her. Somehow she knew what was going on up top, and she knew it needed to be stopped. She hated killing.

"I have to get up there."

"Mistress O'Drake, it is safer down here. It is my understanding that you are with child."

"How do I get up there? I have to stop them."

"Mistress O'Drake, we really should stay down here. Let the men protect us."

"No! I refuse to rely on someone to fight my battles for me! Now, are you going to help me get to the surface, or do I have to track down somebody?"

By this time, Maiden Snake was suspended by her tail by the fiery Irish/Spanish woman, and Jewel looked quite like some avenging war goddess about to sink her teeth into a nice, juicy battle, spooking even the temperamental Maiden Snake.

"Is there going to be butt-kicking involved?"

"Most likely."

"You going to let me help?"

"Maybe."

"Lily, feel like a little mischief?"

"As long as I don't get in trouble Maiden Snake."

"You two can always blame it on me, it is my demand."

Carefully, Jewel put away the harp, and grinned. Not much longer later, Lily had put water breathing charms on the snake and human, and taking the shape of a rather large white carp, brought them to the surface as quick as she could.

* * *

Kohaku had just finished helping Chihiro with getting dressed, when he felt the intrusion. Truthfully, he didn't know how things could get any worse other than finding out that the guardians had watched them bathe as well. So much for hiding out with his young bride for a few days. 

Chihiro had felt his internal stiffening. The bond between them had grown at once stronger and less intrusive.

"He's here for her, isn't he Haku?"

"Yes. I'll take you to the Celebratory Hall for the Introduction, but I'll have to go to the Armory on the way for my armor and sword. After you are Introduced as my Bride, I must go. Stay with my Mother until I return for you."

"Ok."

"I mean it Chihiro. No wandering off. You're not a little kid anymore."

Truthfully, it wasn't just the presence of Jewel's unwanted suitor that he felt, but also another foreign dragon, one who had tried to interfere with them at their most vulnerable state to each other. Whether an ally or enemy he wouldn't hazard, though he certainly leant more toward the 'enemy' option, but he would be prepared to defend the one he held dear. Kohakunushi was perfectly aware that his mate was most likely on the hit list of quite a few evil demons at the very least. He was more afraid of the evil Gods that were wishing her harm.

* * *

Jewel heard the clatter of weapons before she broke into the air to wipe water from her eyes. What she saw had only confirmed her fears for her. A jade mask lay shattered on the ground, fine green quetzal plumage from a headdress and cape lay scattered about. Ten's armor, which must have looked quite handsome before, had been stripped and scattered as well, the two combatants having used techniques against each other to defeat the purpose of the protection. Both had been wounded, blood flowing freely from many flesh wounds, though neither had been able to strike a fatal blow. 

As the two went at each other again, Jewel ran in between them, tears freely birthing rivers from her eyes.

"Stop!"

Seeing the one that they were fighting over seem to pop into existence before them, the two males ceased their respective charges, halting their blades only inches from her dripping and outspread form. She stood proud as an Angel of Peace, though her eyes were as an Angel of War who has seen too many battles. The sadness over needless lives having been taken in her own country showed through her eyes, grieving for a nation and her loved ones, as she was old enough to know the pain of war, the reason that she had so eagerly delved into Meso-American archaeology and culture when young, so that she could leave Northern Ireland. She had sought to hide from war on home soil, war in other countries, and then the disappearance of family in those steamy jungles. However, this whole time fate had different things in store for her.

In desperation to bring the fight to an end, her Soul channeled energy from the Heavenly Realms, the Pure Love of Creation, and formed a pearl-like casing around herself. She was at once a Channel and a Barrier, as is so often the case with those who are Pearl Souls.

Ten could only gaze in wonder at the beauty within the transparent pearl, as Huetziatl fell to his knees before her feet.

"Jewel! Mate! You . . . you're alright. Praise Ometeotl! They didn't harm you did they?"

The Lady's voice was frost and she stonily regarded the wayward dragon before her. She felt compassion for the pitiful creature before her, but still had not found the forgiveness she had been advised to find.

"I have not been harmed. These beings have treated me with kindness and respect. Very unlike the welcoming that you gave me after my abduction from the Human World, although I can understand."

His statement, a jubilant and bordering on unbelieving speech, had bubbled joyously in Nahuatl. Jewel's answer, although also in Nahuatl, was spat, like she had tasted something vile. Her face, fierce as a jaguar, clearly conveyed what she thought of how he had treated her.

"I'm so sorry! I've done you wrong, and there is no way to make up for it. I would carve out my own beating heart and gladly give it to you, allowing my blood to flow down the Sacrificial Steps. I have been a Blind Fool, and only wish to make it up to you and our child. I can not make up for the mistake though, but I am willing to spend eternity to even come close."

He held his blade to his breast, poised to make the cut if that is what it would take to mollify his mate. Huetziatl's eyes were wild, the glowing eyes flickering wild flames of guilt and repentance, streams of apologies washing from his tears while his words babbled. The maiden stood frozen, shock now shading her face in strains of snow.

'He would . . . sacrifice his still beating heart? For the 'filthy Conquistador' that he kidnaped?'

Her mind was still stuck in her shock, the dragon's revelation the monkey wrench stuck in the engine of her mind. Jewel's body, however, reacted to the Will of Heaven, flying forward to wrest the dagger from the delirious spirit's hand. A single drop of blood beaded where he had punctured his flesh, and the Forgotten One found himself on his back as she kneeled beside him, face still impassively cold as the glaciers on the peaks of the Andes.

Ten felt jealous at her instinctual reaction to the stranger, the same man who had mistreated her and made her feel things no woman ever deserved. The feelings changed though when he saw her regain her feet. The Fierce One, a daughter of the Land of Brigid and Eire, those two great goddesses of a distant country now called Ireland, turned her back on the deity and resolutely walked back toward the spring, intending to join the two spirits still bobbing therein. A wave of heat and cold passed over Ten as she stalked past him, eyes glued forward, blazing fires showing her anger.

"I thought the reason you chased your humans away was because you disapproved of such sacrifices. What makes you think I want the guilt of Death on my soul?"

"I have shamed you again, and have no way to repair this mistake."

Halfway in between the formerly feuding males and the spring, she whirled back around, pointing at Huetziatl with his own ceremonial knife. The bright jewels had washed out, leaving only orbs of an indeterminate color, shifting as the light changed. The voice that thundered out of her slight frame was not her own, and caused all the spectators to cover their ears in pain. It was the voice of Ometeotl itself, of Creator, of that Being that Jehovah had been a face of before man's Eyes were Blinded, of that Nameless God that was from Before and will be After, the Great I Am that no religious system in the world could truly grasp. It was the Voice of Creation itself, that being who had made form in an effort to give Love, and which embodied itself in every thing, whether Spirit, God, Human, Animal or Other.

"By Shaming yourself you Defy me! You offer what is not yours to give by offering your blood and life in such manner, the very reason that your Ancestor Quetzalcoatl counciled Spirit and Human alike to spurn such practices. Pull yourself together before it is too late to save the Fifth Sun! Work together with these Spirits and Humans to preserve my Glory! The Three Wombs carry the Three Children, and these Six are to be protected to keep the Threads of my Great Tapestry tightly woven! Although I greatly wish to see you balanced, your use has been fulfilled ensuring that Quetzalcoatl may return. The human is free to choose whom she wishes, and if you desire her, then you must earn her Love."

* * *

Chihiro had already assisted her husband into his armor, thrilling at how handsome he was. With a strip of dark cloth, he had tied his lengthy locks into a Samurai's topknot, complaining of how long it had been since he had been forced to wear it. She had never heard him truly complain before, and she was glad that he felt he could finally voice his concerns. 

Lord Tatsu had also been in the armory, he and his wife had emerged from it in their armor and weaponry as the pair had been entering. Tatsu had nodded tersely at his son, understanding that he too had felt something wrong. Nyuuhakushoku was even paler than she had been, afraid of what could happen, even more so because the youngest member of their Clan had not been fitted for her armor yet.

Now, it was time to join the others in the Celebratory Hall, and Kohakunushi would be presenting his Chihiro for the others to verify by sight and scent that he had performed the Bonding correctly. By how well mixed they were, the other dragons would tell if he had met his Thousand Thrusts on each level of her Being. He himself could see that he had thoroughly mixed with her, but this Introduction was Tradition, born from ancient safeguards against incorrect and unbinding marriages.

It had been Kohakunushi's misfortune that his cousin Sakananushi had been in the area, and had won a position on the Testing Council. He had insisted that he be shown the proof of her former virginity, and Kohakunushi was convinced it was just to rub in the fact that he had finally given in to the family.

The ruined cushioned, once a servant had fetched it, had been inspected by everyone in the room. Chihiro, as can be guessed, was mortified. He was equally mortified, having not expected to be subjected to that vulnerability.

At last, Lords Nigihayami Tatsu and Kohakunushi were released, and made their way towards the surface of the innocent spring that concealed entry into so many Realms.

* * *

Two spirits who were busily inspecting the new herbs of this strange forest bolted upright on hearing the booming voice rolling through the Spirit part of the forest. Nodding at each other, they picked up the sacks that they had filled with what they knew the uses of and raced towards the voice. 

Ticitl and Ocelotl broke through the trees in time to see Jewel slump onto her hands and knees, released suddenly by the Great Being to gasp for air. Ignoring the armed guards around them trying to keep them where they stood, they wove through to the Mistress. Their Healer's Oaths commanded them to assist the possibly injured human.

Before they were close enough, a black mass formed from the shadows of the ebbing night, plucking the woman into the air and eliciting screams from the very depths of a human's four souls. Shrieks of similar type flowed from the two snake-women who had been watching from land and spring.

"Lady Jewel!"

"Jewel!"

Amaterasu's first red ray of dawn broke over the horizon, reflecting off the black blade that was still clutched in the damsel's fist as yet again she was spirited off to some unknown place. Her dark captor was pursued by two other dragons. A bronzing dragon raced at his top speed along the ground, while a pale dragon sprayed rainbows from his prismatic scales, green plumes whipping in waves behind him.

Panic swamped every pore of Jewel's body, making her oblivious to the fact that at least this time she was both conscious and armed. Two words repeated themselves over and over, the broken record that was her mind garbling them almost beyond recognition, save for the two males currently in an unspoken truce.

"Huetziatl! Ten!"

The spring frothed again, threatening a flood, and two commanding figures stood supported by the surface of the water as they surveyed the mess on the ground.

Now that the three dragons and distressed damsel were leagues away from the spring, Tzu was the one to whom the duty to inform Lords Nigihayami as to what had happened to their friend, guest, and the intruding dragon. His archers had not even had a chance to use their arrows in defense, and now, all that was left behind that could fill them in on what was going on was a sobbing snake woman being tearfully consoled by a strange cat.

* * *

New Words / Characters: 

Ometeotl - Supreme Aztec God, this being is both male and female, as well as singular. In this story, Ometeotl , Creator, and God will be used interchangeably.


	19. Incompatible Elements

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 19: Incompatible Elements

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's, and certainly nobody from Inuyasha or Yu-yu Hakusho.

With BlowingWind and Ryu during Chapter 17 and much of Chapter 18. Let's jump back in time, these two deserve their own chapter.

* * *

Despite how well and easily their friends had fared with their mating, all had not gone well for Ryu and BlowingWind during their own mating. Things had started out well enough, better than the pair had ever dreamed really, and yet there was still a note of discord between the two as they won their way past each level.

While their bodies melded together, performing for the first time that ancient dance of life, most inhibitions were laid aside. Curling together like cats, they wrangled and writhed, one or the other getting too exuberant at times. Mostly it was BlowingWind dealing the damage, tooth and nail striking out, driven by her passion. Whisker and scale brushed invisibly against tender flesh, the unexpected sensation prodding the woman to new heights as her eyes betrayed her.

Earth's inner fires coursed through the pair, mingling with the fierce gales of the upper reaches of the atmosphere that swirled through the woman that they lent strength to. The pair had been all over the room, probably several times, but their positions were unheeded. They had learned every taste, every sensation, every inch of the other, and yet, there was distance. Ryu had to try several things to get her to finally release herself, to lay aside the fear that dammed up her tide of yin, to come away from the bitter cold winds that were the fire of her soul.

At last, BlowingWind's physical body lay exhausted, and the turquoise soul was released from the prison of flesh that was her body. Within that physical shell of flesh, bone, and blood, a growing being lay sleeping, resting as much as he could, knowing that he would probably not have long in this incarnation. He never had seemed to have luck when it came to any kind of love.

The polished orb span and danced about the room, looping and swirling, twisting and whirling. Grinning, intoxicated by the chase, a streak of black and red flared behind her. Above ground, a great rainstorm had been fueled by the mating of the male dragons securing their brides. Confused humans had stayed indoors as much as possible for a human week, wondering about the suddenness of the storm, and how it would fade at times to let the sun shine through, only to resume again with increased strength. Lightning crackled through the sky, timed to each cry by either of the dragons or virgins being enthusiastically despoiled.

Every once in a while, the wild soul from North America would allow the dragon to catch her, blissfully filled as they merged to part and resume the chase. She was no longer alone, her burden lovingly shared, every memory seen by her Love. Each time that the soul allowed the dragon to mix into her being, they spent longer together, getting used to each other, and slowly spinning webs of gold between them as they separated.

Suddenly, an intruding presence reached out with poisoned claws, catching the pair unaware. How this cloudy being had gotten in unnoticed was beyond the two, time and space meaning nothing to either of them in their purest of states. Ryu's great paw pulled the stunned being away from the danger, but slightly too late. The bead of turquoise was scratched by the spectral dragon's claws, and the poison spread through invisible veins.

Ryu had the briefest glimpse of the ghostly form of a nightmare river of death, plumed with feathers from the darkest and most evil birds. Eyes that manaicly shone with the fire of Hell laughed at the afrighted dragon defending the little human soul, enjoying the betrayal that was soon to pass. Quicker than quicksilver, two streams of silvery essence washed through the room, and the apparition dissolved.

The orb of turquoise stone drew back from the dragon she had been dancing with, the poison now showing as black veins where once lovely gold had etched random patterns. A wall of blustering wind, gales from the harshest tornadoes, formed between the human soul who had been tied at birth to wind.

The dragon was heartbroken, wondering what he had done to so quickly put BlowingWind in this state at this late hour in the bonding. If left unfinished, one or both of them would die.

She bobbed, uncertain as to the method to slay the being before her. Things had been going so well, she had not felt alone, but then she remembered things that he had done to her.

When they had first began to travel together, he had walked into the bath room in the hotel room they had shared, following the scent of blood. Lounging back in the steaming water imprisoned in the white marble, she had sung a tune to cleanse her soul as she cleansed her body. She had been bathing, shaving the coarse dark fur off of her legs for the first time in a month, enjoying the luxury of getting smooth legs once again. A sneeze jolted her whole being as she had started a new scrape, and went too deeply, peeling off a razor-full probably a foot long, quite a large bit of skin. Exposed nerves screamed in protest, while dots of blood swiftly welled over and spread, carrying her precious iron-rich cells out of her body. Quickly, the nearby washcloth and hand towel changed from white to red, fresh blood spreading like juice poured over snow as she clamped them to the skin to stem the tide. While she was busy crying from the pain, he had treated the wound. Only after had she realized that he had been able to see every inch of her.

Another time had taken her to their first date, and he had pinched the waitress in the rump, giving the girl a wink as she had retreated to fetch their order. BlowingWind hadn't seen the fact that he was merely alerting the kitsune to the fact that her tail was beginning to show, believing Ryu to be flirting with another woman in front of her.

Thousands of similar scenes played themselves out, each misinterpreted, or completely altered from the reality by the poison. By this time, Ryu had noticed that the winking gold inside the turquoise jewel that captivated him from his first vision of her had blackened. Fearing for her life, he cut his way through the winds, feeling as his scales and skin were blown away by the pure element that had been summoned.

The doors to the room were thrown open, allowing two figures to press their way in through the wind. White robes flared in the wind like snow in the blustering blizzard, hair streaming like banners before a charging platoon. Gray robes surged before the wind, crashing waves of a storm-whipped sea, seaweed pulled to the surface and forced down once more in the wild currents. Though the gales gave pain to these beings of related element, they were more immune to it than the being whose ancestry was of earth and fire.

"'Nyuu! Tend the woman!"

"Hai!"

As the featureless pair flowed beneath the storm to the unconscious body, the male placed himself guard over the pair, watching fearfully as the black and red streak vanished into the strange cracking stone hovering in the air. Seconds flew into minutes, minutes roared into hours. Tatsu was just glad that his grandchild had stayed to wait outside the doors to the Breeding Chamber, where she was safe.

* * *

A white capped peak towered majestically over the lands that it ruled. Half-way down this ancient thrust of earth's bone sprung a wild waterfall, releasing great torrents of water to fall into a deep pool, or to be whisked away by the high winds. Mountain pines, beeches, oaks, and other trees crowded around the pool and along the river that flowed into a valley far away. Hard grey granite stood looming guard over the area, and Ryu found himself both comforted by the wild beauty, and intimidated by the warning the area seemed to leak out. 

Walking over to the pool, thinking to take a drink to calm his nerves while he figured out the best direction to search for his love, his two feet trudged a heartbroken tune. He felt shattered and powerless, the very being that gave his life meaning and purpose having rejected him. So long had he courted her, so long had he cared for her needs, including shelter, food, medication, and clothing. No longer did he care what his father thought about mortals. He would renounce his position and become a retainer to Kohakunushi if it meant that he could be with BlowingWind. Kami only knew that his father had enough children that his loss would mean nothing to the House of Take.

He drew near to the dark and strangely still pool, cupping a little into his hands, gulping the freezing waters in one long draw. They burned as they went down. He wasn't able to protect her, he felt that it was just.

"BlowingWind, where are you? Why did you abandon me?"

"Why would you take advantage of me and then betray me? Although, I suppose being just a human, I shouldn't trust a spirit's commitment. Never trust a coyote, no matter what his guise."

Looking up in shock at both the presence of her voice and the cruelty in it, the poor dragon nearly tumbled into the pool. At the base of the waterfall, a rock divided the waters, and winds carried away the mist. There, lounging on this rock, was BlowingWind, or at least he thought it was.

White doe skin blazed in the light, blinding except for where intricate beadwork curled in imitation of wind and water. Long brown hair framed her face, but was restrained by twin braids that had captured various hawk feathers within their tight embrace. The sapphire eyes were glacial ice, freezing his soul with the hardness that had no longer been there. A spear rested at her side, the head a snowflake obsidian, and raven feathers graced the shaft. Her bare feet did not flinch at the cold of the rock, nor the cold of the water as she strode across it towards her husband.

""Wind, I've never betrayed you, nor have I taken advantage of you."

"Our first kiss. Do you remember it?"

"How can I forget? It was the best day of my long life."

"You tricked me into it . . . daring me to show emotion other than regret. I remember when you followed me when I was hunting in the forest on our trip away from Fuji, while I was still searching for the missing pieces of my heart. I remember how you had hunted me and trapped me against that pine."

"You refused to let me provide your food! You kept missing your prey! Was I supposed to let you starve from the wound you refused to treat? I seem to recall you thanking me for making you face the mirror."

"Once you had my heart, you continued to look at other women. You would touch them, laugh with them, hold them."

"They were my friends! I had known them since before you were born. Would you have me cut them out of my life? I would do so if you asked. For you, I would give up my birthright, I would serve Kohakunushi, I would even become mortal if you wished."

"But you would still leave me out on the plains to die when you were done with me. Why love when it is safer to hide here?"

"Because I won't let you throw away your life! You have something special that you need to share with the world!"

Unheeding of the spear that the woman who was standing on the water carried, Ryu threw himself at her, fully intending to show her his love, to pour it through every cell until she could no longer hide from it. A sharp pain pierced his chest, causing him to look down. She had impaled him, her eyes wide and fearful of his approach. A sad smile melted across his face as their eyes locked, his gaze gently holding her trembling form prisoner. Lurching forward, he continued toward his goal, until he held her wrapped in this arms.

"I love you BlowingWind, mai Oshii Tama."

Tears streamed down her face as her mouth parted for his questing tongue, and he lowered the woman onto the water. He would finish the Bonding, and if he died while doing so, then he would continue to swirl about her until he could take a new form.

A shuddering breath from the turquoise jewel soul, and the pair sank into the pool of her soul, deep into the formless state of Union and where she had come from, finally as one as her soul gave up its secrets.

* * *

A black cloud left the stone, vaporizing in the winds as they ebbed. The water dragons watched the unknown stone wobble towards it's body, only to fall short. Time stopped as it laid there, unable even to roll back to where they belonged. Carefully, fearful of the being going on the attack again, or of another Overwhelming, trembling hands carried the sleeping souls to their material body. His mate pillowed the human's head, and he slipped the Mated Pair into the physical shell. 

Time began to flow again, and Lord and Lady Nigihayami smiled in relief as color came back to the fragile being's face. After a while, a battered male appeared next to her, unconscious and near to death.

Tatsu winced, hoping that his son was not suffering this same fate at the hands of his Bride.

* * *

BlowingWind lay resting in Ryu's arms, listening to the beat of his heart and undulations of breath. She was so tired after finally giving herself to him, but worry kept her from sleeping. When his soul was setting itself about and mingling with her own, something had tried to interfere. 

Shivering, she remembered the things that had rampaged through her mind. Every hurt and every misunderstanding between the two of them had emerged from the graveyard that held the set aside grudges. In fact, every bad thing that had ever happened to her and her ancestors, each memory held latent in her very DNA, had threatened to drive sanity and reason from her, and she had longed to lash out and appease the demon stirring within.

And she had, her love barely having the warning of the change in the tint of her soul to warn him that she was being Overwhelmed. Instead of his own energies driving her out and dissipating her essence, some dark shadow was supplanting in her very center.

He had risked his life to save her, disregarding the damage she was doing to him and plunging deep into the welling core of her being, deep into the still lake where soul came to manifestation. Ryu had chased the intruding entity out, but suffered wounds as the winds from the upper skies tore through the both of them, driving the earth before it and scattering his flesh.

When she had first come to consciousness after the two of them finally managed to finish the Soul Bonding, it had been to see Kohakunushi frowning in concentration as he tended to the wounds on her new husband, kami, and master. Two tiny green eyes popped into her vision then, surrounded by a sea of white fur, twin whiskers flailing in a panicked fashion around a delicately sharp snout.

"Ba-chan, Auntie is awake. Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes child. She made it through the most dangerous part of the Mating. She'll be fine as long as she rests."

The woman's deep-sea eyes had gazed curiously into her own, delicate face framed by living seaweed.

"Sleep. It's gone now. Your Mate drove it out, and we sent it away. The two of you are safe now. My Mate and I have tended your wounds, so you will not need to trouble yourself."

"Haku's already Mated? Oh, wait till Chihiro finds out, she'll be heartbroken."

The woman had looked confused at first, then followed BlowingWind's gaze to the dragon-man now straightening from his work. His face too was slightly confused, older than her friend's somehow, and he appeared to realize that he was being talked about.

"You must be more tired than we thought. That's his Sire child. No more questions. Rest."

The woman passed her hand over the Shaman's eyes, closing them even though BlowingWind longed for them to stay open. Drifting in a half sleep, she had heard their discussion as they left the room.

"Come along Gawakusa, we told you to wait with your parents."

"But Ancestor was telling terrible jokes and Ancestor would not stop."

"You could have tuned him out."

"That is enough, child. Nyuu, she really thought I was Kohakunushi?"

"He does look just like you did at his age dear."

"I suppose so, Mate. It's lucky that we found them in time."

"If I had known that the couple was in need of safety, we could have offered the use of the Breeding Grounds."

"Would the volcano dragon have accepted though? The state of the room on our arrival leads me to believe it was a spontaneous beginning."

The door had closed between them then, and not another word was heard. She had known that attempting a Soul Bond was dangerous, but she hadn't realized exactly how dangerous. Now, as she listened to the labored breathing of her Mate and Husband, she felt the icy claws of her curse begin to slice her heart in ribbons. Never had his breathing been ragged, never had his heart beat as sporadically as it did now.

She was afraid. A sinister voice slipped through her mind, relishing in the taste from his distant castle.

'Use your fear. See what you really are.'

'Don't listen Mother!'

Forcing herself to sit up against protesting muscles, her eyes tore through the enchantment that had been so carefully and gently laid on them. Focusing on the dragon that she loved so much, the horror of what she saw froze her blood. Torn and bloodied, although bandaged skillfully, it was clear that something had tried to rip him to pieces. Burns angrily blazed on his skin where the sky's winds had channeled through her to whisk away the earth that formed him. His usually peaceful, even if mysteriously mischievous, face was creased in pain. Using her gift of Sight, she also surveyed his dragon body, and wept to see his fine polished coal scales torn and battered, his mane singed, and how even his deadly claws had not escaped damage. A horn had been snapped in half, and looking around, she found it placed neatly on a shelf, waiting to be forged into some weapon in order to not be wasted.

She had not escaped damage either though. The fires of the inner earth had scorched her at heart and root. The winds that had raged within had sliced through sections of her own body as well, but she was no where near as bad off as he was. Possessed by an evil being, she had attacked him, and all he had done was to drive it away, refusing to injure her.

"What have I done? In my selfish wish for love and happiness, I may very well have dealt you your death."

Head in hands, she cried like she had never done since her Obsidian had died, so cruelly wrested from herself and the environment that he so carefully had tended. Chihiro was now in danger, and there was a crazed dragon after her cousin. Everything that she touched, seemed to become tainted. Doubts filled her mind, dampening her natural power. Then, a familiar voice filled her body from within.

'Mother. Things will work out. Be careful though, someone else is trying to gain a toe-hold in your heart.'

'Obsidian?'

'Yes. I'm with you, like I promised.'

'I'm scared. What if Evil wins, and the world descends into Chaos?'

'Mother, do you know what the many kinds of threads and warp that make the Web are?'

'No.'

'Great Spirit made sure that we are all connected. To do so, he wove a great web through each connection between each thing. The web grows stronger when the Red Road is followed, but weakens when too many go astray. The web is Love mother, connecting and uniting all things. This is the tool and weapon that you must use to heal the rips.'

'And what else do you know about it? I suppose you have a great master plan that will make everything all better, and keep my loved ones safe.'

There was a pained silence as an unacknowledged resentment toward her former love and now new son was brought to light, desperately seeking the sun to dry itself from the waters. The woman sobbed as she realized the feeling that she had harbored for so long against one to whom she would have given herself completely.

'I wish I did. As it is, this whole mess is doubly my fault. I was the dragon that had loved Maeve in the life before you had met me. It was I who in a jealous fit set the curse, and then ate the man who had dared to take an honored captive of his village. I tried to make up for my mistake, and failed. She could not become my Mate with the taints that had passed to her soul and the one that I had placed as well, but only my Wife. Then, when you and I met in my last life, and I had the opportunity to serve my penance and weaken the curse, perhaps to only fall victim to it myself, but a miscalculation on my part ended my chance before it even started. Creator had intended that I work towards rectifying the curse and by Mating you, strengthen the Bond between Spirit and Matter before this problem arose. So here I am, in Between incarnations where my Life memories are, helping in the only way I know.'

BlowingWind wanted to be angry, to throw things in a furious rage and allow the gale inside a release. But as the face of her former love swam before her Inner Eye, two completely different human faces superimposed over each other and blending into the faces of dragons of completely differing specie, she couldn't feel it. The waves of guilt and loneliness sweeping from him made it impossible. Tears streamed from the ever morphing eyes, unable to stop, and unable to wash away his pain.

'My race is one of the eldest, and even a symbol of Wisdom for many. Yet that does not make all of us Wise, nor were we ever meant to feel strong human emotion. We dragons are jealous creatures, please don't ever give Father a reason to feel that.'

Suddenly, a blast of panic swept through the Shaman, snapping her focus away from her discussion with her son. Screams tore their way through the dividers that separated her mind from the rest of the Web of Creation, screams of a voice that she had come to hold very dear very quickly.

Blue eyes blazed with determination. Rising the rest of the way, she made sure that her battle kimono was well tied, wishing that she had her white doe skins instead. Picking up her husband's sword, she felt a pulse beneath her hand, then was aware that it had placed itself at her waist. Finding a scrap of parchment and a quill, she scratched a note to her Mate, informing him of what she intended to do. Rolling it carefully and slipping it in one hand, she planted a gentle kiss on his lips, to grow the seed of their love until she returned.

Blowing out the door like the fierce gale her father had been shown a vision of when seeking what to call his child, she called over her shoulder.

"Never forget that I love you, Take Ryu. Heart, Body, Mind, and Soul."

His eyes opened into tiny slivers of molten earth.

"Love . . . don't . . . go. Trouble."

It was too late, the door had already shut, and he was too weak to stand. With a shaky breath, he sent the strongest blessing that he could muster, as two tears filtered from eye to bed. He had always known that she was prone to rash actions, but now she was placing herself and their son in danger, because he had been too weak to protect her.

"Love . . . you."

In a near corner of the room, a tall swath of palest moonlight pulled out a scroll from his deathly robe of snowy night. Eyes the pale blue of a glacier crevasse frowned over the quickly lengthening scroll that he surveyed. Most disturbing were the top names, one who had escaped under her own determination, the other the one he was refusing to take at this time. Tucking the scroll back into the pocket of his kimono, he swept summer clouds behind a pointed ear, while his hand brought out a small compact.

"Hey, Botan?"

"Botan here! What's wrong Death?"

"Did your list just suddenly flood?"

"Let me check. Oh my goodness! It's huge! Why, there's even gods on here!"

"Mine too. I think we need to gather the Death Guild."

"Right. I'll see you soon. Should I tell Koenma before those ogres do?"

Death winced. If they really had to deal with all of these crossing-overs, Yama was going to be one pissed demon king, which meant that his son was going to be swamped and cranky as Hades as well.

"He'll take it better if he finds out before his dad or those over worked paper pushers, so yes."

Snapping shut the compact, he shoved it in with his 'To Die' scroll. In a flash of white fur and scale, the Death Dragon was gone.

* * *

Back in the writer's office:

Mama of Rain- You've got so much going on in this story. Why are you giving all of the characters such a hard time with life?

Rain - I'llease up eventually. . . If I say everything was going to be sunshine and rainbows, everybody would bail out.

Jewel: But I'd be happy, get me out of this blasted dragon claw.

Ten and Huetzi: Yeah!

Ten: Stay away from her moron.

Huetzi: At least I'm not wearing a dress.

Ten: Big words from the guy in a skirt.

Jewel: Fat load of help they are.


	20. Elsewhere

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 20: Elsewhere

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's, and certainly nobody from Inuyasha or Yu-yu Hakusho. Everybody give a round of applause for the bit players.

* * *

A male and female Japanese news reporter each sat at their shared news-desk, stiff as a set of chopsticks, and matching just as well. Completely non-descript, in the manner of most small-time news reporters trying to make their stamp on the world, the only thing really memorable about them would be their smiles. 

"For Country-wide news, incidences of strange disappearances have been on the rise all over Japan for the last two weeks. Crime rate has risen drastically, especially non-Yakuza related incidences. Police are baffled, although they have a few leads. All citizens are advised to travel in groups and avoid unfamiliar people and areas. Reported sightings of ghosts, demons, and gods has been on the rise near Shrines and wild areas, even by the skeptics. Our August Emperor is even now visiting many of the Shrines and forests where sightings are increasing, leaving offerings for the kami and praying for Japan to return to its former and rightful glory. Kana-chan, what is going on in Japanese business affairs?"

At this point, he turned a dazzling smile on his partner, jolting her out of her morose thoughts and causing a blush to tint her cheeks. Her little brother had been part of a child's baseball team that had disappeared in the middle of a game. The nine year olds had been found a week later, hungry, bruised, and raving about some ugly old lady with freaky glasses. He was still under observation in the mental ward of her local hospital.

"Thank you Kenji-kun. In business news, ultra-reclusive millionaire Nigihayami Kohakunushi, a recent partner in Good Fortune Construction Company, has reportedly taken his girlfriend, an unnamed Priestess from the Kohakugawa Shrine, on a vacation to celebrate not only the river's return as of three years ago, but also intends to pop the question to the lucky lady. Good luck, sir! Nigihayami Kohakunushi has been a sponsor of the Shrine, paying many of the costs to its raising. Other prominent sponsors are Tsukaimono Tsuni and Ni Tsuni, co-Presidents of Good Fortune Construction. Back to you Kenji."

The image on the screen switched to a picture of a rowdy looking bunch of khaki clad men, mostly Hispanic, although there were a couple pale European looking ones. Hoisted on the shoulders of a man with cast-iron black hair and cobalt eyes was a grinning woman with flashing sapphire eyes and streams of fiery red hair betraying how suddenly the men had hoisted her up. In her hands, was a finely carved quartz dragon that must have been a foot long. It was a news bite from the most recent find in Mexico, a carved image of Quetzalcoatl, the oldest to date.

"In the world of science, top Meso-American archaeologist Jewel O'Drake, a native of Ireland, and her party of explorers, has been reported missing by the supply party that went out to meet them. All that was found was a bloody campsite, no other traces of either the archaeologists bodies or those of their pack animals. The fact that all equipment, including weaponry, was left intact, has puzzled investigators. Some say that the ancient dragon-god of the site took retribution for the disturbance. Natives are undecided whether it was the Chupacabras or the god. Police believe that the party may have stumbled on the hide out of poachers, and then were fed to wild animals. Signs of a scuffle near the base of the ruined pyramid may point to the abduction of at least one member of the party. The fact that Miss O'Drake's bed seemed to be undisturbed is feared to mean that the woman is being held hostage. What do you have to report Kana?"

"Elsewhere, leading scientists have discovered that the strength of the sun's rays seems to be decreasing. Even though the days have been brighter, temperatures have not risen, but seem to actually be getting cooler. The cause is as yet unknown. The freak storm that occurred this past week and confined to the northern island of Hokkaido has exhausted itself, and rivers all over Hokkaido are running high and swift. Flood warnings have been issued, and Citizens are advised to have emergency supplies well on hand. The Ainu population has been ecstatic, believing it to be a sign of the island being renewed by breeding dragons."

"For Chrysanthemum News, Channel 9, this is Nakamura Kana . . ."

"And Takashin Kenji . . ."

"Signing off."

Koji flicked off the TV, a frown further furrowing his aged face. He had lived through much, and his kami had been strangely quiet about how Chihiro was doing. The spirit had promised that he would check in every few days, in human time, and there had still been nothing. The mirror that symbolized Amaterasu had been strangely dull as well, and no amount of shining or prayer had been able to make it reflect again.

Was Amaterasu preparing to remove her face from the world again?

* * *

In his apartment, flood free for the first time in a long time, one Mr. Senior Queso sullenly slouched on his couch, watching the daily news. He had been trying to get a real date from the Priestess for years, but she had eyes only for the guy who had paid much of the costs of the Shrine Construction. He had met the man, and the pretty features had made him sick. 

The short time they had worked together during the restoration project, Senior was livid at how easily Chihiro had taken to the mysterious man, acting almost as if she had known him for years. Even the one time that she had blown up at him, she had only pushed him into the spring, and even apologized immediately, giving to the enigma the dazzling smile that he had so sought after. In fact, that year he had played the part of the god in one of the legends retold on stage for the children, and had done so again the following year. During the procession through the community, he had held the miko wrapped possessively in his arms as she had thrown candy and treats for the children and adults. It had been to symbolize how closely the river deity treasured his subjects, but Queso had not missed the challenging glint in his eye as the portable shrine had passed where he stood, nor had he missed the fact that a fortune cookie had brained him.

Queso still remembered what the slip of paper had said. That cookie had been the only thing that Haku himself had thrown the entire festival.

To pursue a Woman is one thing,

to harass Her another,

and to challenge Her Guardian is folly.

Don't count on lucky numbers, you don't get any.

He knew the reason that she had never even looked his way without something happening. It was almost as if she had been bewitched. It had been too smooth how 'Kohaku' had just shown up out of nowhere and then so quickly become part of her trusted group.

Well, if Chihiro lived her life steeped in Shinto mysticism, perhaps she could be open to attacks by a kuro-daitoku, a dark priest. Maybe the man was really a wizard, and had stolen her heart through darker spells. His own country had brujo who could cause one to fall in love, and he had even gone to them a few times for help in his conquests.

Come to think of it, maybe that would explain why after the disappearance of the ghosts, his piping still would burst with such curious timing.

A shriek caused him to look out his window. A green and red blur was clutched within an eddy of a river of night, which in turn was chased by a river of mud swiftly racing along the ground. In the air, a rainbow sheen wound through the air, bellowing his rage, and a name. No one outside saw the wonder that he did, so he not so calmly went into the kitchen to pour out his coffee. It was definitely time to switch to decaf.

* * *

'Mother.' 

The woman kept struggling, vainly beating at the scaly knuckles wrapped around her. Her cries had fallen silent, refusing to belittle herself anymore, having already called out for two males to protect her. It was bad enough that they were men she hardly knew. That didn't mean that she wasn't still panicking, just panicking differently.

'Mother. Calm down, this isn't doing any good. You'll be hurt.'

'Who are you? Another weirdo talking in my head?'

'Mom, it's Quetzal. The little green dragon, remember me?'

'What are you doing here? Why can I hear you?'

'You're carrying me mother, why wouldn't you hear me? Mom, we need to get out of here, Daddy is scared you'll be hurt.'

'Get out? How?'

'How am I going to know? I'm a new soul, only just barely made. Isn't that a weapon of some kind in your hand?'

'A knife.'

Jewel remembered that she had a little life that she had to protect. She didn't have the luxury of panicking. Looking at her captor as she kept struggling, she realized that she had seen this profile before in ancient carvings, and remembered what they had recounted about him. If her knowledge had gotten her into this mess, maybe she could use it to get out too.

Then she looked down. And freaked out again, being so high up.

"Stop struggling if you don't want to cut yourself. I would also suggest that you cease your screaming, as it makes it very difficult to concentrate on staying in the sky."

"What do you care if I get a little cut up! You're probably going to kill me anyway! Don't think I don't recognize you!"

"Recognize me my dear? We have only just met. Perhaps it is fate then."

Jewel had gone past the panic mode when a sharp claw had pulled her back to her senses due to her squirming. Luckily, the god hadn't noticed that she had a weapon, but Jewel was rather doubtful that a little knife was going to do much against a big, ferocious, devious dragon.

"If it's fate, I'm a Leprechaun! Let me go Tezcatlipoca!"

The flying black serpent turned an interested eye from his course to his prey, keeping a weather ear on his pursuers. Perhaps mankind still feared him after all? If that were the case, then betraying his Japanese counterpart would provide an even greater reward then he had anticipated. After all, why destroy the world if you didn't intend to establish you own order?

"Right now? You can't fly, you'll just fall and then I won't have such a tantalizing prize. How do you know my name Sparkling One?"

"Don't pull that crap on me, I'm not falling for your seductions. I'm an archaeologist! I study _dead_ cultures. I know what the myths say about you."

"Really, then tell me what they say about me."

The dragon, unable to resist hearing about himself, began purring a little and slowing down, allowing his pursuers to gain on him. Jewel was doing her best to distract him further, remembering what a vain god he was. All she needed was a little bit more time, and then somebody would be in reach. Somehow, she had to work her way to his left hind foot, so she could steal where he kept his power.

'Indiana Jones, eat your heart out. Except you weren't stuck in a dragon's claw, like some messed up damsel in distress. 'Happily Ever After' . . . here I come . . . phht. Oh God, look how far up I am. No, he's gonna eat me, and I'm taking him with me, or at least hurting him. Nice, now I'm going to have that song stuck in my head. Brobdingnagian Bards, at least it's a decent group.'

"Yeah, they said that you were handsome, and that no woman could resist your seductive charms. You outsmarted your brother, and tricked him into sinning."

He slowed down a bit more, forgetting about the others chasing him, focusing on the pretty thing in his clutches. If he'd ever heard the song stuck in Jewel's head, he would know to be careful. The fair maid slaughtered the foolish black dragon in that one.

"So handsome that no woman could resist me? Then how do you plan to resist me?"

"I'm not really into dragons. I prefer human males. Scales just aren't all that appealing. They are scratchy."

"Don't you think that I have other forms, this isn't my only shape you know."

"Well, of course! You've supposedly got two human forms, one ugly enough to crumble bones to dust, and the other so beautiful as to cause flowers to bloom. Except that I'd keep thinking about how ugly you really are. But jaguars aren't that appealing either. Too much fur, and I'm allergic to cats. So it wouldn't work. Besides, that's still carnivorous, and you could easily still gobble me up."

"What makes you so sure I plan on eating you?"

"Do I look stupid, dragons eat people. Why else would humanity hunt you guys to extinction? Costume jewelry? Pet bones?"

"I don't eat people."

"Right, you just eat their hearts and drink the blood that runs down the temple steps. Forgive me if I mistook you for a human eater."

A glance out of the corner of her eye revealed her Olmec suitor finally moving into a distance that he would hopefully catch her if she fell. Actually, he looked rather nice right now, but she would rather marry an Englishman that admit that to him. Her Japanese suitor hopefully was near as well, though she didn't know since he should have been right with Huetziatl, unless he was killed by the idiot on the way.

"You have quite the mouth for a mere human in the grip of a mighty god. Intriguing."

Jewel rolled her eyes.

"If you were such a mighty god, then why did you and the rest of your pantheon lose power? One century you're all powerful, the next you're dung."

His dark eyes showed forth flashes of blackest lightening, and the fires of hell. Jewel didn't relish the idea of dying, but if she was going to, it was going to be in style. Besides, she could take out her frustration on him.

"I would watch what you say, I could just drop you and still have you out of my way."

"I could, but what's an Irish Woman without a sharp tongue? You're not so tough, you didn't even kidnap me right. Everybody knows it's supposed to be so scary as to make the woman pass out. You can't even be scary right! My niece is spookier than you!"

"I can so, human, I just chose not to."

That said, he fell completely into her trap, hovering in the air to let loose a roar that certainly gave her a headache. However, since she already had enough adrenaline running in her blood to make caffeine obsolete for three years, it didn't phase her. Besides, one of the pads of his digits had just brushed her breast, and she was definitely not going to take that.

Even a big scary Meso-American god has his weak spot. Tezcatlipoca's was his pride, vanity, and conceit. Jewel flashed some light off the blade, trying to both signal Huetziatl and blind her captor, then plunged it as far as she could into the huge paw.

A heavily plumed head bobbed in acknowledgment, flicking to the mirror that served as his uncle's foot. Sword-like teeth embedded in the black tail before him after his final surge. Jewel gave one final taunt, hoping to send him over the edge.

"Blow off, jerk!"

* * *

Amatsu Mikaboshi serenely gazed through his mirror. He was aware of Tezcatlipoca's betrayal, failure, and thirst for power. The dragon from the jungle's had never hidden his ploy well enough from his brother in evil. Jewel still needed to be killed, but there was this possibility that his current ally would be killed at the same time. Life was wonderful sometimes. 

Still, he would need to lure both BlowingWind and Chihiro out into the open. Perhaps the kidnap of their family members would be enough to bring them out of the fortress they huddled in. As long as the children lived, the patches in the Fabric of Creation would remain firm until they were able to heal on their own. Kill the children before hand, and the holes would unravel, and the sun would weaken enough that the Sun would be forced to give way.

The sun was weakening every day now, and soon, he would be able to attack. How sweet it would be though, if the girls were all tainted and turned, and they themselves led the charge against the Palace of the Sun. With all of the high emotions, not to mention imbalanced hormones, it would be easy for a few planted memories as they slept to grow into memories that poisoned their hearts and crumbled the relationships with their protectors.

That Chihiro was the most worrisome though, as she seemed the most stable. Her family would be first. He knew where her parents lived, a simple matter to pull them through the portal near to their house. The grandfather would be more difficult, but it should be a simple matter to bribe one of the less well reputed youkai in the area to kidnap the Priest. Blackmail would be more fun though, and he knew just the kitsune to 'employ.'

* * *

"Tzu. What is going on here?" 

Kohakunushi was piercing the Captain with jade-tipped spears, severely disappointed that his most trusted warrior had not been able to maintain the peace. He could understand with the recent confusion, but he did not have the luxury of allowing it to show. His Clan was one of the most relaxed, but that did not mean that anything was relaxed for a soldier, and especially if they were on-duty.

"Lord Izumi fought the intruder who appeared to be of his same rank. The strange Lady that accompanied you and your companions also surfaced, and put a stop to the battle."

"What! Ten wouldn't be that stupid! Where is he? And where is she?"

"She came up on her own, sir. She was reprimanding the intruder, whom it seemed that she knew well, as she had been referred to as his Wife and Mate. When it seemed that it was done, as she was returning to the spring, someone used her as a channel and reprimanded him again. Then a black dragon of unknown Clan swept her away. Lord Izumi and the intruder both pursued, leaving these two servants behind."

By this time, Tatsu had already reached the servants in question. The snake-woman was attempting to wrench herself away from the cat-creature restraining her, attempting to travel in the direction that the intruder had fled. The cat was caught in between restraining her, and growling at the dragons all around them.

"Let me go! We have to help them! Ocelotl, you know Huetziatl can't go against his uncle! That mirror of his magnifies his natural powers!"

"Ticitl, we aren't fast enough to catch up. How can we help, we're not warriors, much less gods! All we can really do is heal wounds! Back off you, don't come near us. I swear that if any of you had any hand in the mistress' abduction, I'll kill you all!"

"How could we have had any hand in your mistress' abduction if we were not here?"

"I meant her first abduction, where she was stolen from the Bridal Chamber!"

Most of the dragons looked confused. The clearing around the spring was by no stretch of imagination a Bridal Chamber. The elder Nigihayami twitched an eyebrow, sensing that there was much that he had not been filled in on.

"Son, I do believe that there is something that you have not told me. Let us and they go below, as I suspect it has something with why you, your Mate, and your friends came home so suddenly and early."

"Yes Father."

With a sigh, Kohakunushi steeled himself. It had been a long time since his father was mad at him, and by the ice in the dragon's voice, he was furious.

(We are in such deep dung.)

'How astute an observation.'

"Tzu, send some men to lend what assistance they can in freeing Jewel, then be sure to return with Lord Izumi, Lady O'Drake, and her suitor. It is imperative that we talk with him, and I believe that his prospective cousin will have a few words for him."

"Y-yes my Lord."

At this time, Kohaku happened to look down to the edge of the pool, and saw Maiden Snake and Lily eyeing him apprehensively. Judging by the guilt on their faces, they were the ones who had helped Jewel to the surface.

"I am especially disappointed in you two, as you know that our guests are to be protected at all times. It was very foolish to allow Jewel to the surface, especially in light of the fact of the invasion that was crushed at our arrival, which given the propensity of gossip to spread like floodwater, should have already reached your ears. The two of you will come with us as well. If you insist on being involved with the Women and their wishes any further, then you need to be aware of the dangers and what is happening."

The snake and fish spirit bowed their heads in acceptance of the reprimand. Two guards, one on each side, guided each prisoner into the pool to follow orders. The young river lord, cold inside, glared at each of the pair as his eyes became the steel that once had frightened many an enemy to Yubaba, and many an upstart warlord back when spirits intermingled with humans more freely.

"You will not escape or fight. If you fight, you will be killed by a guard. If you try to escape, we will allow you to drown. If you are seen as a threat to anyone below, especially females or children, then you will be dealt with. This is a sacred area, and fighting is taboo unless in defense of the secrets below. Once below, you will do as told, and answer all questions you are asked. In return, you will be treated with respect and well taken care of. Some of your own questions might be answered. Is this clear?"

Two sullen sets of eyes glared back at the river lord while the snow and mountain lord looked on. Believing that his son had participated in an abduction, the bleak and frozen exterior hid a raging blizzard in the inside capable of freezing any living being within seconds. Despite the misgiving in the outsiders, both nodded their approval. The woman opened her mouth to speak, voice dead from all that she had been through, and with worry for her mistress.

"Why was Lady Jewel abducted?"

Frown now quite evident on the wooden mask that was Haku's face, he answered her before allowing all to fall into the water.

"Abduction was not the intent, but a rescue does depend on one's point of view."

Two sets of jungle eyes went wide as facts fitted themselves together for the loyal servants, and they were swallowed up in frothing waters, pulled down past the entrance to Kohakugawa, past even the way into the Heart of the sacred spring Fukushinizumi, and through the passages that formed the Fukaikohakugawa.

It was high time he tell his father what was going on, before he found himself frozen beneath a glacier up on the sacred mountain for a thousand years. His father looked mad enough to do it, too.

* * *

Kohaku's very large and extended family had gathered to meet this new member of the Clan, and as they came and went, giving greetings then returning to their duties at their homes, Chihiro wondered just what she had gotten herself into. His family was absolutely ginormous, what with all of the aunts, uncles, grandparents, and fostered family, and trying to keep how they were all related made her head spin. She was like a little piece of driftwood in a sea of dragons, her only tether a piece of seaweed, to which she clung tenaciously. 

Not like that seaweed had any intention of leaving her new daughter alone. Not all of the Clan was particularly happy about having a human in the ranks. It wasn't that they necessarily minded humans, or at least the ones that treated the environment well, but that they were . . . old-fashioned.

"But she's so OLD! She is twenty-two summers! Why didn't he fully take her when she gained her Blood if she is so special?"

That had been an interesting one. Apparently, she had been rather young for human breeding standards when her body announced it was ready to bear children at the tender age of twelve. The offending dragon scoffed when informed about the current age of consent.

"Nonsense! How can you expect to bear healthy children if you wait so long?"

Poor Chihiro tried explaining about the current laws and punishments, resulting in very confused dragons, and one very frazzled Chihiro. It was no wonder that as a whole they treated the natural world so poorly if they could not properly regulate themselves without outside help. The poor woman was red as a cherry during the discussion, possibly the last one that she had ever expected to have. Murphy had sent his Law after her like a dog will go after a fox, and threw some raw meat on her to boot. Sakananushi tried to make sense of it all for everyone.

"So, even though the body of a human is sexually mature, there are questions as to the motives of the other partner, problems of force and free will related to age and inexperience. Love marriages are now valued over Traditional arranged marriages, and there are diseases that can kill you which are spread by conjugation. I do not understand. These problems would considerably drop if everyone were wed at puberty to a partner chosen near birth."

Judging by the girl's color, that was not an acceptable solution, leaving the few remaining dragons who had not slunk out while holding aching heads highly confused, befuddled, and bewildered. Dragons prized fertility in a Mate above all things except purity, and small wonder in a dwindling race. After all, fertility manifested in more than just the act of producing offspring. Fertility manifested also in ideas, plenty, nourishment, new opportunities, and variety. The human race's denial of fertility in all of its forms was insulting to the dragons.

At least this one was doing the correct thing, allowing nature to run its course.

Chihiro was saved from further embarrassment by a wild wind sweeping into the room. Stormed over eyes widened at the sudden appearance of her best friend, and she was unnerved by the subtle dark flames that she could see flickering around the energy field that she could now see for some unfathomed reason. She had never truly seen auras before, and now it seemed that even the sword shaking itself at her waist had an aura. The tired and stiff woman gained her feet in an instant, suppressing the desire to empty herself, and quickly assumed the persona she had used in those long ago interviews with vicious news reporters.

'Wait. Since when does 'Wind wear a sword?'

"BlowingWind? What's wrong?"

Round about, all but one dragon narrowed their eyes as they studied the new human in their midst. The first instinct had been to tear the intruder apart, but there was a dragonish note to the tune emitted by her soul and winding both within her womb and around her. Also, Kohakunushi's Bride seemed to know and be easy with this 'BlowingWind' who was trembling with unheeded emotion.

"Jewel's in trouble again. We gotta go."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Can't tell you, it'd give you ammunition later."

"Then I'll go myself. The curse is taking Ryu, by my own hand, and my only chance to help them both is by helping Jewel."

"So the sword is Ryu's then? You're not going to do anything crazy are you?"

"It's his. I'm going to help Jewel and slaughter whatever's hurting her."

"Slaughter? With the trouble you're having standing, I think you're the one going to the slaughter."

"What about Jewel though? What about the fate of the world?"

The last dragon narrowed her eyes. She had the feeling that whatever the human women were talking about, had to do with this unexpected early claim. If it had something to do with the fate of the world . . .

"What about coming up with a plan better than running out and bashing heads in!"

"Are you implying that it wouldn't work? It worked well enough when that idiot cornered you in the ladies room at the club two years ago."

"That was 'The Cheese!' Everybody knows he can't fight worth a rice ball! The little kid in the park spars better than he fights! Besides, we seem to be rather short on a big burly backup."

"You still owe me for helping you sneak in that 24-pack of Mountain Dew last month. I'm calling in my favor, or I'll tell Haku where you hide your chocolate and how! Plus, since you gave your word on 'anything I could ask' guess what."

"You little . . . You want me to run up and play Distraction just so Haku doesn't know where to look for contraband food items in my room and on my person?"

"And to save your face and my cousin."

"I gave my word."

"Then I have no choice, do I?"

The woman spun on her heel and strode back towards the door, long brown braids trailing behind her. The poor thing moved like she had only one purpose left in her life, and like she knew she was possibly going to her death.

'How did her hair get so long? Just this evening it was short.'

Not giving herself time to find an answer for the question, Chihiro ran across the room, intending to hopefully block her way before 'Wind got too near the doors. Amazingly, Chihiro made it in time, even though she wanted to puke her guts out.

"Let me out, Chi."

"No can do 'Wind. Ryu wouldn't want you to go. There are soldiers that serve Ten and Haku. I'm sure that they are already looking for Jewel. Everything will be fine."

"I won't let anyone fight my battles for me! She is my family, my responsibility! Let me out!"

The black flames grew brighter, every painful emotion that the American felt being materialized in this realm where magic defied logic and sometimes even physics. Tears streamed from her eyes as she hurtled toward her friend. The dragons in the room threw themselves forward, intending to restrain the strange woman, but they were met with a shield of pearly light. Chihiro's soul had done unconsciously what it felt it needed to do to keep her friend safe, even if it meant the very real possibility of them actually fighting.

"Let me out!"

The two no longer controlled their own bodies. BlowingWind had been taken over by the Winds of Life, howling for release, sounding much like a banshee in some old Irish castle. Being mere humans, it was too easy for them to be unbalanced when strong emotion rears its head. As the dragons in the room beat against the force field, Life and Love strove against each other. The glacial ice of Life fought to escape and preserve, while the pearly eyes of Love struggled to preserve Life safe where she was. Chihiro and BlowingWind could only watch the battle helplessly from within the confines of their minds as the primordial energies churned.

"Thou fool Love! Release me to fulfill my Duty!"

"Thou art the fool Life! Without the children in these human wombs surviving to emerge into physicality, the rips will never be repaired, and thy Sacrifice for Nought!"

"And what of the third child now in such peril within the other Channel? Wouldst thou leave the two within the grasp of Evil to give them more Power?"

"Fate has its way. Ours is but to exist."

Both of the human shells had battered each other by this point, the bodies themselves employing the fighting moves that they had practiced for years. Neither was able to gain the upper hand, each not wishing to harm the children.

"It is that thinking that allowed the last four Suns to be destroyed! What good is Love without Life and Sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice is just who is fulfilling her Fate right now! She has to learn that she can trust him! He has to learn how to win her! If he fails, then there is always another male that can step up and protect her and the child."

Life now had Love held against the field with the point of the sword, although the sword was desperately trying to release itself from the hand holding it captive. The flames rejecting the hand burned the flesh of the shell, but Life paid no attention, intent on getting out to save Sacrifice. Love, for her part, refused to let go of the sphere of Heavenly Energy as she knew that Life could not deal the finishing blow, BlowingWind finally regaining some small amount of control over her own body. For a moment, their eyes flicked back to their normal colors as the proper owners of the bodies won them back, but returned to the inhumanly pure colors after their quick exchange.

"Shit Chihiro! Move! I don't know how long I can hold her back!"

"Not a chance!"

Two loud roars came from the entrance to the Hall, announcing the return of Lords Nigihayami, and prisoners as well. Kohakunushi swept across the hall, diving through the shell as he had before. Batting the sword out of BlowingWind's hand, he then hoisted the two into the air by the collars of their kimonos until the invading primordial forces ebbed away. Only when the pair had ceased their struggles and hung limp and gasping, dangling like earrings, did he release them. BlowingWind he carefully let down to the ground, to kneel there trembling with the effects of such pure energy having washed through her as she sheathed her Mate's sword, the flames no longer licking her scorched hand. Chihiro he held tight against himself, and only she knew of the very slight trembling concealed beneath his robes and armor.

"Sorry Chi."

"Don't worry about it. I probably would have freaked out too."

"I didn't say risk your life to stay down here Chihiro."

"Kohaku-"

The rest of what she was going to say was cut off as two figures were escorted into the room. The snake-woman and jaguar tensed as they laid eyes on Chihiro and BlowingWind, and Ocelotl recognized the smell. Forgetting about the danger he was in if he seemed a threat, he pointed at the women, roaring his accusation and allowing it to thunder round the hall.

"Abductors! You women kidnaped our mistress!"

A shrill lilt of rage split the ears of those in the room, the traditional war cry of the Apache trilling from the mouth of a woman at the end of her rope. Steel sang as it leaped from the soothing sheath, and the once vibrant blue eyes yellowed in rage that was fully her own as she lost all reason, able to stand no more.

"'Wind! Stop! This isn't the way!"

* * *

Higurashi-Daitoku was sweeping the sacred precinct of the Sunset Shrine when a brown leaf drifted past his face. Puzzled, he looked up, and saw more slowly floating to the ground, dying possibilities giving up their hope. Turning slowly around, he remembered a similar problem, when the Goshinboku had finally bloomed, only to lose the lovely flowers shortly after. 

Disturbed, he wondered how his little Kagome was doing on her quest to obtain and purify the Shikon-no-tama. He had not seen her in months, and as far as the authorities were concerned, she had moved to America for her health.

Goshinboku-kami had left his home within the tree, tiredly leaning against the trunk as leaves fell in slow funeral processions to light upon the Divine Robes of green and brown. A Feudal Age Priestess in her thirty's knelt down by the August Presence, sweeping short brown hair that had dancing green lights hidden within its richness away from his troubled brow. The priestess herself only had one eye, but the eye was kindly. Only one Miko had been recorded for the Shrine with possession of only one eye, so it had to be the spirit of Kaede, who had stayed to attend the kami's needs and to oversee the child she had adopted as a granddaughter.

Tree bark gazed at polished wood, pained and yet retaining his dignity. Dropping the broom, Higurashi raced to assist his kami, and between the Miko and Daitoku, the kami was moved into the Shrine, safe from prying eyes.

Higurashi-Nisou had been in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on what she would offer to the Shrine Kami that morning. As she entered the living room, carrying the tray and intending to go to the Goshinboku, the Divine Guest waiting solemnly for her caused a surprised cry to rise from her throat as a pheasant once flushed for the dogs.

Amaterasu herself had warned the Time Tree Lord by the use of her Golden Rays from where the world's sun deities had arrayed. As the only Time Tree left in Nippon, it fell to him to alert the Shrines. While the Fabric of Time and Space wore thin, so too did his energy ebb. Still, he managed to give the knowledge he had, and his Kaede assisted his nourishment.

After the tale had been relayed, Higurashi-Daitoku dialed Ogino-Daitoku, while the leaves continued to fall. In the living room, the spirit of the Sacred Tree lay on the couch, his eyes closed. Two tense Priestesses sat near him, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

In the kitchen of the Kohakugawa Shrine, the black beast on the wall roared and roared, but only the answering machine picked up with its stale message.

"Koji. There's trouble. Call me, I've got an expiring tree kami on my hands, and you are in danger. Probably your son and daughter as well."

* * *


	21. Sacrifice

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 21: Sacrifice

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's, and certainly nobody from Inuyasha or Yu-yu Hakusho. Everybody give a round of applause for the bit players.

* * *

Angels have always seemed as elusive as the wind - as hard to capture as happiness itself, or love. This is because the important part of angels in not physical. Like happiness and love, they are also unlimited, eternal presences. 

Karen Goldman

The Angel Book : A Handbook for Aspiring Angels, page 16.

* * *

"Blow off, jerk!" 

The foolish dragon released his grip on the Irish woman, simultaneously pulling his paw to his mouth to nurse the wound, leaving the explorer dangling by the knife. Jewel got herself good purchase with one hand, and scrabbled up his arm, taking the knife with her. Instincts had kicked in, shutting down the little terrified voice in her head. As an archaeologist studying jungle cultures, she had been in a number of tough scrapes before, many involving climbing and dangerous animals way out in the jungles. She had been able to handle those, as they were just part of her job, and with the similarity of this situation to others Jewel had been in, she had switched over into her old and boisterous personality.

Now sitting behind Tezcatlipoca's head, she took a jab at his eye to further distract him from her objective. She didn't get as deep as she would have liked, thanks to the blasted ridge of scales around his eyes that protected them, but she got in a good lick anyway. A few of the smaller facial scales flaked away, and the blood from the cut did much to assuage her fed up blood lust. Both of his forepaws were at his face now, one being nursed, the other clutching a slightly damaged eye.

"Jewel, what the hell are you doing? Your cousin is gonna scale me like a fish, then kill me! Get down here!"

Ten's calls snapped her out of the current vindictive streak, and she made her way towards her captor's hind foot, clinging desperately to the writhing mass of panicked beast undulating darkly beneath her tiny body.

"My eye! My paw! They shall scar! No!"

'Keh! How's that for the luck o' the Irish? Vain thing.'

Hacking at the flesh that connected the disguised mirror to the dragon's body, Jewel was pretty satisfied at all the blood that she was drawing from the impudent thing. Sure, she was way up off the ground, ready to puke with motion sickness, and not exactly sure how she was going to get down, but the whole thing that she was embroiled in made even that pale in comparison. At least she was doing something about her predicament, rather than wailing like a school girl though, and her buddies wouldn't want her to just give up and die after all. They would probably haunt her if she tried. After a short moment, the foot disengaged and became the obsidian mirror once more.

"Ten! Catch the mirror! Get it to BlowingWind, she might know what to do with it!"

"What about you?"

"Screw me! Get the mirror away from here so he won't be at full power. Think of the others."

The brown dragon that she could see on the ground still looked doubtful, but he dutifully caught the mirror before it broke. With a last glance backward at the woman whose kimono had shifted open and lifted every time she found herself upside down, he was off. The pair were up higher than he could jump, and he again cursed having been born with out the power of flight. He would withdraw only enough to make her think he had left, but he was going to be near enough to catch her if that pretty boy idiot didn't.

Closing her eyes, and hoping that she had done the right thing, Jewel allowed herself to fall, waiting for the painful last embrace of sweet terra firma, and sad that it would not be the rich and fertile soils of her homeland greeting her this last time. A tear squeezed from her eye as she thought of her best friend, whom she hadn't even gotten to say a proper good-bye to before this whole mess started.

'Screw me. Man, did I spend too much time with Bill and his toilet mouth or what? Crazy American, I'm coming soon, and we'll all go off and dig up all kinds of neat secrets and haunt poachers. Tequila, pulque, and good ale for everyone. Father, I am in your hands.'

* * *

Death was leaning back in his seat, nervously watching a certain blue haired and pink robed Botan hovering on her oar. He was always afraid she was going to fall off, but she never did. Instead, it was like she was glued on the thing, and he wondered if maybe there was some secret velcro that held her on or something. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last that he would play with that thought, but now he had to pay attention to her words and those of the others. 

"Who has more than they can handle on their lists?"

Every single 'grim reaper' raised their hands or shouted. The room was packed, even those who had been on vacation suddenly being swamped with a full 'to die' list.

"Botan and I have noticed that we have some very important gods on our lists, particularly solar deities. Does anyone else have the same problem with their lists."

A dark skinned reaper stood up, and all eyes fell on her.

"Every single god in all the pantheons of Africa is on my list, as well as every human, devil, or spirit, even myself."

Discontented murmurs reflected that everyone else had similar lists for their areas. Death pinched the bridge of his snout with one scaly paw.

"So what are the chances of this all being a mistake?"

Botan, who had been typing on a calculator since she had asked her question, threw it across the room, looking quite disgusted.

"Almost none."

Chaos erupted in the room as various spirits threatened to go on strike or were busy panicking about the end of the world. Almost unnoticed in a far corner, the Baba Yaga hid a toothless smile. She was still bitter about her people forgetting what her original function had been as a life goddess, instead turning her into a goddess of death and fear. Chernobyl had been the straw that had broken her back and totally thrown off the balance of her souls, turning her truthfully into a goddess of death and destruction. If the Tapestry was not fixed soon, there would be no way to restore this once beautiful and kind being to what she had once been, leaving the dried up shell to extract revenge.

Within the confines of the Slavic goddess' mind, an ever changing young woman beat desperately against iron walls. Her screams fell on deaf ears and the Life aspect of the ancient on of Life and Death fell on her knees, crying for her children and the children of thousands of other deities.

* * *

It was a peaceful Saturday at the Ogino household. For once, both Akio and Yuukio were at home in their blue house up above the Spirit Forest Shrine. Man and wife were enjoying lunch out in the verdant garden, the rich soil a nourishing bosom for all things leafy and blooming. 

"Did you see the morning news dear?"

"No, I was busy out here Akio. Why?"

"It seems that our daughter is getting a marriage proposal. Do you remember the boy who mysteriously showed up shortly before the river project finished?"

"That nice dark-haired boy that participated in a few of the festivals with Chihiro."

"That's the one. Turns out he's a millionaire, and a partner in the company I work for."

The teacup that Yuukio was holding fell and shattered on the table, sprays of snowy porcelain and clear green tea showering the sturdy outdoor table. Face nearly frozen in shock, she processed the strangeness of his traditional kimono, the obvious quality never having hit her until just now.

"How can that be? He's so traditional about everything, even catching himself calling me Lady the few times we have talked."

Akio shrugged, enjoying his wife's dilemma. It was rare to see her flummoxed, and only when she was desperately trying to figure something out was she even close to the lively and spontaneous woman she had been before her sister's drowning those many years ago.

"Almost all of the important executives in Good Fortune are very traditional."

"A millionaire though. It's in US dollars I suppose. That's how the rich ones seem to count their money now."

The conversation was cut short when shadows disengaged themselves from where they had been laying. Warriors in ancient armor surrounded the shocked and terrified pair. Nightmares birthed into broad daylight, the faces were too horrible to describe, putting even ancient war masks to shame.

"The Lord Amatsu Mikaboshi wishes to have you as his honored guests. Come quietly, and perhaps no harm will befall your daughter."

Two vials were tipped into the human's mouths, inducing sleep to make it easier for the demons to transport them. The last thing that the pair could see behind closed eyelids before succumbing to the spells was a much younger version of their daughter's boyfriend, perhaps around 12, and Chihiro's 10 year old form dashing madly from a barn. The boy watched their daughter run out, and marked the course of her tears.

"You failed to protect my Chihiro once again. I only kept myself from eating you like the pigs you are for her sake. Do not mess up again or you shall pay."

* * *

Taking in the beautiful day around her, a woman with blazing red hair and green eyes strolled through the forests that enshrouded the Kohakugawa Shrine from the main sprawl of human habitation. For once, she had been able to lay aside the red power suit that was her work uniform, and instead a green dress fluttered in slight breezes like butterflies in the spring. Every place in this forest had a treasured or feared memory attached to it. 

Here in these forests, her children had played and grown. Here she had been courted by several husbands. Some had also lost their lives in here, due to hunting accidents, falling trees, war, or other such disasters, although most had given in to the human condition of old age.

Tsukaimono was on her way to the Shrine, to have the Oracle thrown. A dog youkai from another important Japanese corporation had contacted Good Fortune to have new headquarters built. She wondered if their bid would be accepted, and really hoped that it would. Western Lands Corporation dealt in medical research, and had the best stock in all of Japan. There was also a particular kitsune that her youngest hanyou daughter had her eye on, one young youkai who went by the name of Higurashi Shippo.

If the partnership was accepted, perhaps she could finagle a way to introduce the two. With any luck, the male would be suitably disposed to her offspring, and they would be mated within a year.

Ms. Ni was so lost in the daydreams of a mother wishing for a daughter's happiness, that she didn't even have time to notice the fact that she had been drugged into sleep and spirited away to a dangerous castle of an evil lord.

* * *

"'Wind! Stop! This isn't the way!" 

Chihiro tried to get out of Kohaku's firm grasp, but he refused to let her go, knowing that she would merely fall to the ground if he did. BlowingWind was in a headlong rush for the straw that had broken her thin patience, and Ticitl had placed herself before Ocelotl as a shield for her friend. This thoroughly affronted the male's pride, but personally she didn't give a rat's hindquarters.

Ticitl had seen those eyes just before the yellow of imbalance had washed through the sapphire orbs, and she had seen the diamondback pattern of the rattlesnake therein as well. She also knew the trilled war cry, as Rattlesnake was a cousin of hers, making all members of the Snake Clans of the Apache and Quero her relatives. This woman, if she had understood the lord of the river correctly, was her mistress' cousin, and so it was doubly the healer's duty to return her to sanity.

Unexpectedly, the ground beneath the Apache's feet heaved up and resettled, while the metal blade in her burnt hand pulled her further off balance and brought her low. The hard rock gently cushioned her body as they met, seeming to become as down for the confused human, embracing her like a lover. Even odder, the weapon pulled itself out of her hand, before swatting her firmly and yet gently across the upturned buttocks three times. The sheer shock of the assault drove the yellow from the human's eyes, although flecks of it were still to be seen rimming each diamond of deeper blue inside the iris.

"Hey, Chi? Did I just get my butt spanked by a _sword_, or was that a nightmare brought on by stress?"

The amused snort betrayed the other human as 'Chi', and she had given up her struggles to escape the lord still holding her, hanging limply in his doubtful embrace, instead replying from her rather wrapped up position.

"I'll never let you live it down, 'Wind. Holding me at sword point only to get spanked just a few minutes later by the very same inanimate object. It's almost as funny as when Ryu got fed up and took you over his knee when you ran him up that flag pole."

"That's what I was afraid of. 'Night."

With that, the exhausted and emotionally drained Shaman fell asleep, and the sword placed itself carefully within its sheath once more.

"Good job Ocelotl. Way to piss off the mistress' cousin."

"That?"

"I'm sure you can probably smell the shared blood between the two, you have the hunter's sense of smell. Look at the child's eyes and face. Clearly related."

Everyone was mostly frozen with the shock that had come from the events witnessed, but Ticitl's healing instinct was overriding the awe at seeing such a warrior spirit unleashed and then brought low by the very weapon that she wielded. The woman had burns on her sword hand, and blood seeped through bandages that could be seen beneath her clothing.

"Bring out those painkilling herbs that we brought with us, and the antiseptic ointment. This hand has to be treated before she goes into shock."

No one moved to stop the healers from doing their jobs, respect for their positions spanning the world. Healers never themselves fought in battles, but provided aid to all who they came across that needed it, regardless of where their loyalties lay.

"You. Woman, what caused this member of the Snake Clan to be injured so?"

"She wanted to go help her cousin Jewel, and beat up the dragon trying to force her to be his Mate, but BlowingWind is pregnant and in no state to fight, so I tried to stop her. Something took over us, causing us to fight each other, but she was injured before that. She said that her boyfriend was dying, so maybe they got in a fight."

Kohaku had brought his mate closer, so that her tired words could be heard by the healers. This also gave him the advantage of surveying his friend for himself, and he nearly choked on the thick scent claims still fresh on her person.

"Make that Mate, Chihiro. It seems like something Interfered with them. That would explain all of the dangerous wounds."

Looking down, the lord saw that his mate had also given in to her exhaustion.

Tatsu could see that his son hadn't been involved in any ordinary abduction by this time, as the abducted seemed to be the cousin of the now unconscious foreigner that his Mate had tended. It had been strange when he came in to see his son holding both of the women like wayward pups, as by all rights she should still by lying unconscious with her mate, healing. The mountain lord wondered how much energy Fujiyama's son had used by manifesting within his sword to stop his mate. One of the healers in residence needed to check on him, and the sleeping woman needed to be returned to her mate.

"Something had Interfered with their Bonding. This one had been poisoned by a presence, and then went on the attack. Young Take was able to drive out the poison, and my Mate and I saw to it that the invading presence was gone."

"Master Captor, forgive my question, but Ocelotl and I need to know what the presence looked like."

Looking strangely at the snake-woman, he wondered why her body had gone so pale, and why the cat's fur was standing on end.

"Large, Black, feathery, definitely draconic."

The jungle healers looked at each other, fear evident in every inch of their bodies.

"The threshold to the new age is being crossed. None know what will happen now, as the star-gazers did not work out the computations this far into the future."

"Ticitl, we have to tell Lord Huetziatl that Tezcatlipoca can now affect the physical world, he is not aware of how long he was sealed."

* * *

The expected painful splat on the ground never came, instead her trajectory changed into a much more horizontal flight path. Opening eyes that had squeezed shut in fear, she found herself gazing into worried turquoise eyes from a smaller paw than she had been in earlier. 

'He was worried about me?'

'Yes I was worried about you! You are my mate. Are you injured?'

Having become used to voices floating around in her head, giant beasts, underwater realms, and the like, this time she did not panic. She was too tired, and wanted to lay down after throwing up.

'No. I'm fine.'

'Get on my back, up behind my head and hold on. I'll find you somewhere safe to recuperate.'

'Under the spring. That's where my cousin and friends are. I have to get back to them.'

"Hey! You two get down here! Somebody around here is sure to see you. Some people do have the 'Sight' you know."

Looking down from her new and slightly more comforting perch within her rescuer's plumage, she scowled at the now very human looking Ten, annoyed that he had not found safety like she had asked.

"Please, he's right, we're not in the jungle, and there are lots of people around."

Surprisingly, the Olmec dragon did as she asked, although grumbling about tearing kidnappers into tiny pieces and feeding them to the ants. After allowing her to dismount, he also assumed his human form.

What greeted his eyes after the transformation was to see his Beloved pulling a very flustered Ten into a hug, while also yelling at him that he should have gotten the mirror to BlowingWind so that a way to defeat the dragon could be figured out. As she began to break down in tears about how she was so afraid he was going to get hurt, spirits surrounded the trio.

Huetziatl didn't notice his surroundings, he was too focused on the trembling human that he had crossed half the world to save, only to find that she hadn't been stolen at all. Nor did he notice when she stopped yelling at the other dragon and drew away. Once more, he had wrecked her happiness and even put her in danger by calling her up to the surface. He turned to leave, seeing that perhaps she would be happier with this 'Ten.'

Two soft arms stopped him, swathed in the rich green of growing things. A stray wind lifted red strands to tickle his side, and the scent of vanilla overpowered his senses as shock spread through him. The wet face pressed to his back pulled Huetziatl back to his senses, turning about to embrace the one being who had sent so many emotions through him at once.

"Thank you for saving me."

Ten watched as his Irish beauty thanked the one who had brought this whole mess onto her shoulders in the first place. If it had not been for him, then she would not be in such dangerous predicaments in the first place. Jealousy reared its head as he noticed how far her kimono had opened during her struggles, and he prayed that the other male had not gotten a good look at the now barely hidden assets.

"Jewel. Clothing check."

His face was turned politely away as it registered on the woman what was wrong with her clothes. He watched from the corner of his eye though, to make sure that the male was not watching her. The sight of Jewel ploughing her tiny fist into Huetziatl's gut was absolutely satisfying, and he was denied the sight of her lovely flesh.

"You better not have been looking Huetziatl!"

'Damn! I was hoping she'd knee his groin.'

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, a darksome youth dressed in black clothing that might have been straight off the wall of an Aztec pyramid watched, clutching a bit of fabric against his eye to stem the flow of blood from the flesh over it. He had been lucky that she had not gotten the eye itself, and as he saw the messily arrayed kimono slip lower on the slender form, he vowed that he would take the woman for himself and teach her the meaning of respect in ways that she would never forget. In his state of only having one foot though, he would have to figure out a way to separate her from her guardians and gain back his mirror. 

He needed his powers before the assault on the Sun to be at their peak.

Within the Palace of the Sun, the solar deities of the world shifted nervously. Several of them went out at once now upon the solar disk, surrounded by the guards who had served from the times each spirit had been born to each culture. Others roamed deadly about the halls, pensively pondering what surely would be their inevitable demise. Fear clouded their hearts, causing the sun to grow weaker each passage that it made.

Even Amaterasu herself, one of the most optimistic of the lot, had fallen prey herself to the poison that was affecting the worlds. Not even her brother had been able to get a reaction from her as she stared into the golden mirror that had long been dull. These beings were losing the sense of who they were and their purpose, and the few who had braved a short rest down at Aburaya were shocked at the change in their brothers and sisters.

Many of the guards had also fallen under this malaise, and Susanowo was at a loss as how to stir things back up, not even a bit of lightning on a few unguarded rumps had had any effect other than a half-hearted 'ow.' The only two beings who still seemed to hold Life within them were two human-spirits who were engaged in peering into the pool that showed the happenings on the ground. Well, one was peering in, the other had her hands clamped firmly over her eyes

"It's okay. He caught her."

He really did need to visit more often.

* * *


	22. Rounding the Troops, Hostages

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 22: Rounding the Troops, Hostages

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's, and certainly nobody from Inuyasha or Yu-yu Hakusho. Everybody give a round of applause for the bit players.

* * *

"Lord Izumi, Lord Nigihayami has ordered us to escort you, Lady O'Drake, and . . . the 'visiting dignitary' to the caverns below. He requires a word with the three of you." 

Ten rolled his eyes and smirked at Jewel.

"Just like him. He doesn't trust me to deal with a little tiny intruder."

"Well, maybe that's not it. Maybe it's just the end of the world."

"Sure. It's always the end of the world when he's the one looking for me. At the very least somebody's in trouble. Never asks for me when he's just bored. Shall we?"

Ten gracefully extended an elbow for Jewel to hold, causing her color to rise a little with his chivalrous action. Huetziatl had other plans though, and scooted in between the pair, glaring at the Japanese Dragon. Something about the ease with which they joked about such an important matter as the ending of the world irked him, and his protective instinct kicked up again.

"Don't touch her."

"Why not? I have not heard her place herself off limits, and I am leaving the option of her touching me in her own hands."

"You know why! Surely your culture is similar enough to mine that you would!"

"Because she is bred? She is her own person you know."

"How do I know that she can trust you? How do I know that you won't cause her to miscarry our child?"

"What? I would never do that, I would adopt if it went as far as you are thinking! Jewel and I are just friends until she says otherwise. Wanna go at it again already? We didn't exactly get to finish."

The two males reacting again to the thought of the other touching the young lady, they got ready to start their brawl all over again. Both of them had been very brave and bold, something that she found rather attractive, then it had to all dissolve into a childish men's quarrel. She had two sides, and it didn't cross their minds that maybe she felt safer if she were flanked. Of course, this put said young lady in a severely pissy mood, causing her to take both by surprise and executing perfect twin half-nelsons on the pair.

"Would you two quit that and act like adult men . . . dragons . . . spirits . . . males. Whatever! Just stop the idiotic fighting! Get your arses down there so we can find out what Kohaku wants before I make it so neither of you will be talking normally for a very long time, and it will have nothing to do with holding your windpipes hostage! Seeing Tezcatlipoca in _Japan_ of all places is something to worry about! Besides, we need to tell Huetziatl what the heck is going on."

Ten and Huetziatl both found themselves in a place that they very much wanted to be, but definitely not in this extremely dangerous way. The archaeologist glared down at the duo with all the force and power of some great queen, causing them to forget their own positions of noble birth in favor of the very wise fear of the near raging female. When her point was thoroughly made, Jewel let them drop to the ground like two imperfect potatoes in favor of blazing toward the spring, the guards of those bodies of water parting quickly before they also felt her wrath.

"Well! Are you coming?"

Cowed by the edge in the words, they followed, but were sure to stay several paces behind, as the guards looked on with pity. The strange human was almost as fierce as a ryu-onna.

"Me, zip. You, zilch. Jewel two."

"It's all your fault, stepping in on another dragon's duty."

"I can still hear you, and let me warn you I hate being fought over. Just because I used to go the cantinas with the guys doesn't mean I like the macho act."

All they could do was watch her form wiggle as she moved, leading the whole crew up the river, then into the water of the spring. Being behind her, neither saw the blush tinging her cheeks despite her desperate bids to not be strangely flattered that both men were worried the other would harm her. Her stamina and speed were very impressive for a human, born of the land wanderings over her native countryside and the sweltering jungles, laden with heavy packs. Consequently, the mother and her current retinue arrived quickly.

"Jewel? May I take you down?"

"No."

"May I, my lovely and fearsome mate, oh precious mother of my child?"

The blush, which Jewel had only gotten rid of a few minutes ago, returned as she saw a charming side of Huetziatl that she hadn't known had existed.

"Why couldn't you have talked like that when we first met? No. I prefer that one of the guards do so, as I am still so mad that I may rip out the mane of either of you with sheer frustration, which I don't really want to do."

After Jewel had mounted a cowering 'volunteer' and begun her dive, Huetziatl leaned his head towards his rival.

"Was that a mood swing?"

"I think so."

"I don't like you, and I don't trust you."

"It's mutual. But I have this really bad feeling we have to try to get along."

"Why should we? Is the world going to end?"

"Possibly."

"That's a joke, right."

"Nope."

* * *

"So, what's going on down below?" 

"Jewel has been reunited with Huetziatl, sir. While on the surface, she was kidnaped by Tezcatlipoca, but a team effort between her breed-mate and Izumi Ten has led to her rescue. They are in possession of his power object and are en route to rendezvous with the others."

"And the others?"

"The group is still pulling itself together sir."

"Do they have any ideas on how to fix this mess yet?"

"My daughter had the brilliant idea of rushing out and cracking heads, but so far, that is the only plan any of them has had the time to think of due to their preoccupations."

The storm lord winced at how poorly thought out that plan was. It was a huge surprise also, as Susanowo had come to regard the Native American man as a very level-headed strategist. Midnight hair showered down to his chin, flaring as he shook his head and his storm cloud eyes closed in weariness.

"She definitely does not take after you. What other news?"

"BlowingWind got poisoned by Tezcatlipoca's Interference during the Soul-mating, lost her temper due to it's mind-altering effects and pretty much ripped apart her husband, but Death must be on strike or something because he just walked out of the room and left Ryu alone. That geas on her family seems to have attempted manifestation through the use of the dragon's poison claws affecting her soul. There has been no progress on getting Jewel properly mated yet. Chihiro's parents have been kidnaped by Amatsu Mikaboshi, and so has Tsuni Ni's daughter. I suspect they are to be used as hostages to lead the mothers out of safety, sir."

"Not good. They need to be kept where they can not be harmed until the births. And your daughter really needs to control herself better. Her hormones frighten even me. We need to find some way to get him out of hiding so that we can neutralize him."

"While still protecting the Sun."

"Yes."

"I am not cross-dressing. I'm not a berdache."

"Would I do that to you?"

"They say you once threw a dead cow in the palace while your sister was weaving."

"It was a horse. Why does everyone say cow? What of Chihiro and young Nigihayami?"

"Bred like rabbits and fully mated."

"Good. Took them long enough. Who stays engaged for three years and hardly ever sees each other? It's like breeding panda bears with those two. Hope the next one isn't as difficult."

Noontide light glinted off the iron spikes of his armor as Susanowo swept his hair away from his face as he thought. If his sister would just come out of her depression, maybe things would be a little bit easier, and she could help. Since she had been elected the Head Sun deity for the century, everyone would listen to her. They needed something to boost morale.

"We need a rescue operation. If we get the hostages out, then the mothers will have no temptation to leave the safety of their nest."

"Who are we going to send?"

"Volunteers. Quetzicoatl is on his way to help at the nest, Coyote and Raven are out on recognizance. Brigid is guarding Jewel's mother, but may need to move her to a safer location if any hint of danger comes. Relay orders to the remaining members of the Dragon Council to convene at Fukaikohakugawa immediately. I myself will be going down as well."

"What about my Marie?"

Susanowo felt his heart leap to his throat and the bottom drop out of his stomach as he realized that he had forgotten someone.

"Shit! She's undefended and Loki is still unaccounted for!"

Maeve, sitting by the pool deep in silent thought, had been forgotten by the storm lord. She made her presence known again by speaking up, rising from the ground with her spear as she did so.

"It's time I paid a visit to her. BlowingWind did not tell her mother where she was moving to, and I want that resolved. I can go secure Marie, and I will take her to her daughter. I would think it best that perhaps my Lady would also take Marcella to the Fukaikohakugawa as well. She will be worried about Jewel as the disappearance has already been in the news. Marcella may also be able to assist young Jewel in choosing a marriage partner as she now has two suitors.

"Then let's make it so. I will contact Brigid on my way, I hope she remembered her communication device this time."

"Yes sir!"

The two human guards ran off to carry out their parts of the plan, Life flowing freely through their spectral forms. It was odd really, as both were only ghosts of who they once were, lingering in the afterlife with the sole purpose of seeing the curse on their family come to an end. Fate had at least smiled on him by providing their valuable services in this time of flux.

Susanowo caught a passing guard, noting the dead and hopeless look in the living spirit's eyes.

"How may I serve, Lord Susanowo?"

"The mothers and the children are safe. I need the guards to know that rescue parties are being sent for the family members that could be used to lure them from safety. Also, a Council is being convened where a plan of attack against the Forces of Chaos will be discussed."

Life began to bring color back to the spirit once more, hope kindling in his heart again.

"That is good news, sir. What can I do?"

"Tell my sister that there is still hope. She has to have hope if the Sun is expected to survive. Take this to her, to remind her that under intense heat, even plain sand can become something wonderful."

The storm lord drew from a pocket of his robes a small crystal cluster. It had formed when a fork of his lightening had struck into sand, melting the grains and fusing the new silicate glass into a fantastic shape. In the perpetual noon, it sparkled, similar in that respect to how the Sacred Mirror had all those many millennia ago. The guard took the lesson to heart, his eyes leaving dull grey behind to shine cerulean once more.

"Yes sir! On my way sir!"

As the formerly lifeless guard sprinted off to relay the message and gift, he was left to stare in awe at the unexpected result of his desperate ploy.

'Maybe there's something to be said for diplomacy after all.'

With that thought, he cast himself towards the earth, catching a ride on a passing cloud. Pulling out a trinket, he spoke quietly into it, telling Brigid of the plan.

* * *

Sakananushi volunteered to take BlowingWind back to her mate, leading the visiting healers to where they could see her mate. As no healers from the House of Take were present, and there were healers from her side in attendance now, it was only right that they attend their wounded. Of course, they were being overseen by a Nigihayami healer as they were prisoners. 

The way that the Shaman had flipped out about how wounded Ryu had been, Sakananushi had expected to see him laying unconscious and near to death on the futon. Instead, the stubborn dragon was sitting up as best he could, and looked like he was trying to get out of the bed.

"Ryu! You idiot! Lay down and heal, I brought your mate."

Sweat dotted the dragon's face, a great feat indeed since dragon spirits don't have the proper glands no matter what form they are in. He was going to need more water since he was slightly destabilized. The presence of his mate would help him to heal faster, but only if they could keep the firecracker in the room where she belonged. Dull brown eyes that resembled dried mud gazed on the slumbering form cradled in the water dragon's arms, noting each bruise, scrape, and burn. With a sigh, he flopped back down, wincing with the pain.

"Good. I didn't think I was going to be able to stop her. It was a good thing she took my sword, instead of using something else."

"I think she was trying to die, she was blaming herself."

"She is a very emotional woman. She probably thought that a little hole in my chest would kill me. It wasn't her fault, things just happen. Who are the visitors?"

"Jewel's servants."

"Jewel has servants?"

The snake-woman approached and bowed as best as she could, the jaguar following suit.

"We are from the house of Jewel's breed-mate, and also I am a very distant relative to your mate, though the blood of Snake is very thin in her people. I am called Ticitl, and this is Ocelotl, Lord."

"Your wounds . . ."

Ryu gave a wry smile to the Jaguar who seemed to be shocked that he was able to move. Sakananushi carefully placed the slumbering woman next to the wounded dragon, and she curled into her mate contentedly.

"Never piss off a woman you're trying to sleep with. It will come back to haunt you. Or turn into a sharp, pointy stick to impale yourself on to prove a point."

* * *

Filing cabinets lined the walls of the cavern, orderly in their black ranks of stored information. Portraits of former Clan leaders in both of their forms hung here and there, and prize specimens of volcanic rock produced by the slumbering giant were showcased around the office. On one wall, so huge that it dominated the area, a tapestry of red and gold shifted and changed, the family tree writhing in constant flux with new additions and new states of member's being. Once this had been a small square not even big enough to make child's clothing from, and now this magic object was at least 10 meters on each side. 

A man in flowing magma robes looked up from a desk with stacks of paperwork, blinking as obsidian eyes adjusted after staring at the black characters for far too long. His topknotted black hair had a few streaks of silver like the veins of precious minerals that his domain guarded. A long pull of tea eased his parched throat, and his troubled gaze flickered around the room and over the tapestry. A feeling of impending doom had been niggling at him for a while now, and steadily increased. What was it though?

Fujiyama took a second look at the tapestry suspended within easy view of his desk. Something about it was off today. Inspecting each name and dragon magically stitched into the fabric, he checked on the health, location, and current status of every member of his vast family. Myriads of his family beneath the sacred volcano intertwined with the distantly related families of other volcano dragons all over the world. Everything at first glance appeared in order, until his eyes rested on the name and form of his favorite son. Joined with him by a line were new characters, and a swirling spiral form that he had never seen before. This was news, it seemed he had finally Secured the Bride he had been courting, but at what cost?

Take Ryu, Fukaikohakugawa, severely wounded.

Take MountainChild BlowingWind, Fukaikohakugawa, injured.

Take Obsidian, In Utero, well.

'In utero? Wounded? Injured? Shit!'

Take-sama dashed to a large obsidian mirror unobtrusively hidden behind one row of the cabinets. A mere touch swirled nothingness into three other sharply noble faces, and a blank area where a fourth would have been had he been in his office.

"I have a problem."

"Well, it's rare that you come to us with your problems."

Fujiyama glared at Green and his laughing red eyes. Red and Blue weren't any better, hiding their smirks behind sakura fans. Red's sapphire eyes twinkled with mirth, and Blue's amethyst orbs darted to the side as a crash was heard off camera.

"It's rare when I have any big enough to. My son and his new mate are both injured, and I have suspicions about his having chosen another ryu."

Blue spoke up.

"What makes you think your boy didn't choose a dragon?"

"The tapestry says 'in utero.' Now, unless someone in our race has evolved to carry the pups in a mammalian manner, that tells me something."

"You think he chose a human like Kohakunushi did."

"Yes, I do!"

Green rolled his eyes. Fujiyama was probably just over reacting. The newly mated couple had probably just gotten too rambunctious on their first joining, and some fertility god was just taking the opportunity to mess with the dragon. He was so uptight when it came to thoughts of his favorite son taking a Bride, and was so darn picky.

"Fine, we'll go with you to check it out. Where are they?"

"Fukaikohakugawa."

"There? What are they doing in the Nigihayami Breeding Grounds?"

"I can answer that."

SoaringHawk stepped away from the wall that he was leaning against, and the distracted dragon finally saw the foreign looking human-spirit.

Red peered at the human.

"Who are you and how did you get down there?"

"As your culture would order it, MountainChild SoaringHawk is my name. I simply rode the wind here. I have orders from Lord Susanowo that the four members of the Dragon Council not already at Fukaikohakugawa are to report there immediately. Ryu is there because the rifts have reopened, and he is one of the key players in the fate of the Sun. The rest will be explained when you arrive. I must now leave to tell Kohakunushi's Council to wait until the rest of the players are convened."

"How are we to know you are a messenger from Susanowo?"

"He complained that he threw a horse into the Palace of the Sun once, not a cow."

Green couldn't suppress his chuckle.

"That's him alright. Well then, we know where we need to go."

Fujiyama shrugged his shoulders and touched his view stone, allowing the images to swirl away and the blank sheen on black glass to return. He had made this specimen himself, the very same distant year that his Ryu had hatched from within his magma flow. Striding out of the room, his robes swept behind him, mimicking the ancient reservoir that he had been hatched out of.

SoaringHawk nodded to himself, mission accomplished. Sometimes it was good to be dead and a Shaman to a wind spirit, it was easier to blend with the breeze and be unnoticed. Sometimes it was bad as it made it easier to be ignored when you didn't want to be. Of course, Ryu's father had been so involved in his paperwork before, that he could have tap danced on the desk for all the good it would do in getting him to take the bait and get where he needed to.

* * *

Yuukio awoke in a small room, with bare walls that looked very sturdy. Sparsely furnished, there were provisions for three persons. Each of the futons were filled, including her own. Looking closer, the one next to her contained her husband, but who was the red haired woman in the furthest futon. 

Getting up, she paced about the room for a bit. Memories that she had repressed of herself and her sister when younger were resurfacing. Her sister had loved the river they grew up near, always going down to the banks, just like her own daughter when younger. Her childhood played before her eyes, rapidly moving on into adulthood. Her sister's drowning, she knew the truth in her heart.

Her sister had been enamored of the river, and a young man that she met there. Yuukio knew it had been a spirit, a dangerous relationship. Her sister had paid the price, the river being too much to bear, and so drowned.

'Nigihayami Kohakunushi.'

The name of the man Chihiro was dating, probably even engaged to now, had the same name as the kami that her father-in-law served. Was it coincidence? For so long she had denied the existence of the supernatural, not wanting the reminder of what had happened. Every story that Koji told to her little Chihiro she had worked so hard to discredit, although her husband did very little to help.

Now, here she was in a room the Kami only knew where. She had to get away. She had to save her daughter from the disastrous fate that awaited if she were not strong enough and pure enough to accept the spirit within her.

A groan pulled Yuukio from her worrisome thoughts, directing her attention to the other female in the room. The woman sat up, pulling mussed hair down and then back into a simple ponytail to reveal pointed ears as she looked around. A delicately pointed nose which was oddly reminiscent of a fox twitched as the woman seemed to test the air. Eyes as green as leaves in a forest swept the room, searching for some clue as to what had happened, stopping on her own chocolate orbs.

"Do we have any idea why we are being held here Ogino-san?"

"No. How do you know me?"

"Your husband works for my company, you smell like him, and this is him still under the effects of whatever potion is fouling his breath."

The woman left her futon behind, revealing a lovely red tail the blossomed from her hindside as waterfalls sprout over precipices, parting the green dress and causing the human to gape in wonder.

"You're not human."

The woman looked down where Yuukio was pointing and frowned. Her illusion charm was being blocked by the magic of the castle that they were held in.

"I'm a kitsune. Tsuni Tsukaimono is my name."

"Ogino Yuukio. How are we getting out of here?"

"I don't know. I can smell guards stationed on the other side of the door, and my illusion spells are blocked here. I do know that Kohakunushi-sama is not going to be happy when my father asks him where I have gone. I was on my way to visit his Shrine and talk with his priest, but woke up here."

"Kohaku is the kami, isn't he."

"Yes."

"I've been a fool."

"You're taking this rather well. How have you been a fool?"

"I've said so many dreadful things about Koji, and disregarded so much that Chihiro told me about spirits that she saw when she was young."

"It happens to everyone. Besides, I'd rather that you didn't tell anyone. When a spirit is found out, sometimes bad things happen. Those rag sheets at the checkout stand aren't all made up junk you know."

"Boss?"

The women paused in their surprisingly calm discussion to look at a disheveled Akio, who was staring at his superior's ears and tail. Tsukaimono crossed her arms and leaned on a wall, regarding the human male.

"For a Shrine Child, you sure do have a low tolerance to magic. No wonder you got turned into a pig, making Chihiro have to save you. Don't eat anything unless I tell you it's safe. I'm not dragging a couple of pigs out of here, no matter how much dad or your kamiwould want me to."

"Why are we here?"

"A cosmic joke. Hostages for some unknown war. Kicks. Or maybe whoever own the castle couldn't get decent entertainment, and so we get stuck in this tiny room with no plants. Or it's some twisted reality show. Take your pick Ogino."

"Why do you have a tail?"

"Why did you fill in the river of the kami that kept you safe when you were a kid?"

Tsukaimono glared at the door, trying to figure out some plan to get out of there, taking Chihiro's parents with her, and stay alive. She didn't like the faint strains of death that floated into the room on breezes, too faint for the humans to notice. The castle felt evil, and that did not bode well.

* * *

Kohaku refused to let one of his servants carry Chihiro to her chambers, preferring to do it himself. The security of her slumbering form calmed his frayed nerves as his life seemed to be falling down around his ears. 

Chihiro and BlowingWind had gotten into what could have been a deadly fight with the presence of the blade, despite how much Ryu was protesting the extension of himself being used. It was lucky that no blood was spilled, but if he hadn't gotten there when he had . . .

Placing her in her bed, he heaved a sigh as the mother of his child reached out for him in her sleep. He had no idea of how to stop what was happening. He longed to go to the battlefield and slay the monsters playing games with their lives. Battle was straightforward, and hiding only made it a manner of time before his mate and child, not to mention to other females, were found.

He needed to make some kind of distraction to keep them all safe, at least until the children were born. His problem was not knowing who they were up against, or what they could do other than sit and wait.

Something picked at the back of his head, some sense that his protectorate above had been messed with, some tiny and often ignored piece being challenged. But what was it?

Placing a gentle kiss on his mate's forehead, he left her bedchamber and left for the Great Hall. The ones that he felt he could trust were being gathered there so that he hopefully would only have to give this explanation once.

* * *

A towering white giant loomed on the horizon, shining beneath showers of moonlight while stars danced and whirled in the pure mountain air. Black pine stood guard over the house hidden in the forests, no longer a home. A woman sat in an empty dining room, tracing an old family photo, her blue eyes bright with tears of pain and sorrow. Years had gone by without a word from her daughter, and the woman bore not only the loss of her own love, but that of the young man that had often taken her daughter for walks. 

Marie's long red hair was swept into a tight bun, streaked with white where her life had been cut by the loss of her husband those many long years ago. Her husband had actively protects a nuclear plant that was now built in Arizona, and he had been murdered for it, causing her to flee with her young daughter to the mountains of California where they would hopefully be able to hide. The O'Drake curse had claimed him in the most convenient manner, as it had her father in her youth back in Ireland.

She wondered how her own mother and sister were doing, but was afraid to try to contact them, afraid that all she would receive was a hearty 'I told you so' and the reprimand that she needed to stay there where she was. Her daughter had run away, just as she had ran away when she had not been allowed to date at the ancient age of 25.

"SoaringHawk, why did you insist on marrying me once a father? If only we hadn't married, perhaps you would still be alive today."

A knock on the front door pulled the Irish woman out of her morose thoughts and back into the present.

* * *

Fiery red hair blew like fire before the wind in the gale as the storms brought flood to the town, swelling the river beyond gorged and sending it spilling over the banks to ravage the town. Her green dress billowed around her as she stood on the exposed hilltop, walking stick firmly in hand as she watched the wall of water rage toward her. There was no time to find higher ground, and none existed in the area anyway. 

The water surged over the fields, ripping out the potato crop, ravaging the shamrock, and carried with it belongings of the others who lived in her village. Marcella had moved back to the family farm after her husband's death. Generations of O'Drakes had lived here, moving away to start their families, but always coming home after the curse killed their husband or wife. It took advantage of any unrest, any prior illness, or any weakness.

The geas had not dimmed their warrior spirits though, and if this was to be her end, she would meet it head on, here at the well that her family tended, where it had been said Brigid herself had once had her forge as well. This woman knew the old ways, and although her daughter had joined the Catholic Church, she herself would join no church, it was too easy for truth to be hidden and lies told to placate the people's fears than to hold themselves accountable for the world's ills.

Eyes blue as flint sparked as she slammed her staff down before her, the waters parting to flow around the hill as they encountered the shield she had erected, channeling Divine Power from whatever lay in the beyond. Even as the waters surrounded the hill to flow onward instead of crashing over as they would have done, warmth encased her and pulled her down into the Sacred Well.

* * *

Amatsu Mikaboshi smiled as he finished writing his letter to the kami of the Kohakugawa and his consort. Surely the news of those under his protection having been brought into his custody would cause an irate dragon, and hopefully his mate, swarming out of their nest to rescue them. If they stayed below, then they surely would send a good portion of his force out to do the same, thus leaving them with a weakened defense. He also included the news that he would also shortly have the mothers of the other two women in his possession, and added taunt to further drive the group insane. Triumphantly, he let go of the crane, sending it on it's way. 

He penned a second letter to Tsuni Ni, letting him know that his daughter was in custody as well. Mikaboshi's demands were simple. All he had to do was to bring at least one of the women with Kohakunushi to the castle, which he gave directions to. If he succeeded, he promised to return Tsukaimono unharmed.

Of course, Mikaboshi had no intention of returning any of the hostages unharmed. Folding the crane carefully, he wallowed in the fear that he could feel building in the direction of his prisoners. After sending the second crane, he rose to abandon the room.

A sweeping mass of darkest nightmare, he slunk through the halls to pay a 'courtesy visit' to his 'honored guests.' It was going to be fun to toy with their regrets, sorrows, and fears.

* * *

Words 

Berdache - A contrary, or crossdresser. These were medicine men and women who assumed roles traditional to the opposite sex (women as hunters, men staying with the children, etc. . .). They were viewed as a balance, and a blessing to the community. Lots of stories about these can be found.


	23. Soap Opera of the Gods

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 23: Soap Opera of the Gods

by: LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away. I do have my own characters, but I own none of Miyazaki's, and certainly nobody from Inuyasha or Yu-yu Hakusho. Everybody give a round of applause for the bit players.

* * *

Chihiro drifted in the watery arms of sleep, securely tucked into the bed designed just for her slumbering form and the occasions in the future where her husband would wrap his form around her. She knew, on some deep level, when Kohaku had laid her to rest, and also how deeply troubled he was by the situation that he was trying to extract her from. 

Sighing, she allowed her body to drift deeper into sleep, repairing where the sheer purity of the cosmic force had burned her. Her brain had been rewired during the possession, just enough where she could hear a ringing in her ears as it adjusted to a new, and possibly more efficient, configuration. Her soul, however, was wide awake, still singing with joy at having been mixed with that of her mate to produce the one thing that she had thought to never have. Her mind, however, was occupied with worrying about Jewel. There had to be some way to stop all of this madness.

'Think, Chihiro. Think.'

War had been declared between the forces of Order and Chaos, and the fabric of Creation could only be mended by the birth of the children now growing within herself and the others. Who the forces of Chaos were was unknown to her though. They had to find out who was against them. Once they knew more about their enemies, then maybe they could use that information against their opposites. The only other option was to sit here under the river, in the grounds where Haku had been birthed, and wait. But how long would she be away from the Shrine then, due to the time differential? What if her family was worried?

Wandering inside the forests of her mind, she found herself approaching her Source. The dam holding the well-spring from the dry river still held, although the leaks were bigger now. Stormy seas gazed about her suspiciously, just waiting for her mate to pop out from behind some rock or tree to reprimand her to leave the dam alone until she was stronger. Finding neither Kohaku nor Nushi lurking anywhere, she retrieved the stick that she had previously had to abandon, and was ready to start prying the stones out.

"What are you doing? I don't think Daddy wants you to mess with that yet."

The surprise of a little voice speaking from behind her ear send a howl up from her throat, and the stick soaring to the other side of the dam.

"It's just me, Mother."

"Where did you come from? I thought you were in my womb."

"I am, but I'm here too."

A wave of clouds obscured the bright sun, casting shadows where it was once mid-day. The forest around the spring grew dark, and liquid tears fell from the sky to saturate the ground. The little dragon eased herself out of her mother's hair to feel the water on her scales, and it gave her a different gleam entirely as the being investigated the phenomena of rain.

"You should wake up. Someone very powerful is coming soon."

With that, Chihiro found herself laying in the bed once more, covers still just as carefully arranged as Kohakunushi had put them. Her face had turned toward the portrait that her mother-in-law had done, and as she studied the painting more, she noticed that her mate's eyes seemed to be watching something just out of the picture.

"You are awake already, my Lady?"

Chihiro groaned. He didn't. He couldn't. He better not have. That dragon knew she would rather do things herself.

"How may I make you more comfortable, Mistress?"

He did. She had a servant. She didn't need a servant. Yet, he had left one. Sitting up, she was about to complain vociferously that she didn't need a servant, but the young child before her shocked her. She was so very different, with the white skin that resembled a fish's scales ever so slightly, but the features of her facial structure were the same, as was the pale long hair cascading like a slightly tinged waterfall. She knew those blue eyes gazing with such concern, had seen them cycle through so many human emotions once upon a time so many years ago.

"Lily?"

The child blinked in surprise, taken aback for a moment by her mistress. Master Kohakunushi had not said that his bride was a psychic.

"Yes, that is my name. How did you know what I am called?"

'Friends who are very close sometimes reincarnate together and continue the friendship in another life.'

'I see the river, Chihiro. I'll wait for you there. Till we meet again, fare well.'

Thinking about the words her kami had said the night she pledged herself as his however he desired her, made her wonder if he knew about who this servant really was . . . or had once been to be more correct. Chihiro remembered also her last moments with Lily before her death in the hospital, how she had promised to wait. She had assumed that it meant she would wait for her to join up again at the river after her own death, but had it been an attempt at telling how he desired things would be in the future?

"You just . . . remind me of someone that I once knew. She was a very good friend."

There was a tall and masculine presence standing in the corner that she could not see, yet felt very clearly. Everything was so white and stark, including her friend stretched out on the bed, exhausted from the simple act of putting on the simple white kimono that her mother had made after Lily's pleas. The blue eyes were closed, resting and waiting to leave, patiently spending these last few moments with her best friend. Lily spoke her last words to Chihiro, then released her hold on life, her souls contracting into a tiny seed pearl to pass through the nearest passageway into the beyond as Death watched the favorite charges of a former river dragon. Chihiro remembered falling from the shock and despair, being gently lowered to the ground by the mysterious being who would return to lead her into the light one day. The voice of the spirit who she was sure must have been the same girl jolted her from her flashback.

"I am honored to be compared to your friend. Perhaps you would prefer a more comfortable kimono. The one you are in is very heavy . . . and very white."

The child suppressed a shudder at how white the wedding kimono was. It was like hospital sheet white now that Chihiro took a good look at it. The kimono that Lily wore was also white, but it shimmered slightly, like it was laced with some kind of reflective material. In a way, it also reminded her of scales.

"Something easier to move in would be nice."

The child clapped her hands and hopped over to the wardrobe, flinging it open with great relish. Clothing in various river colors and various styles either hung or were neatly folded and ready for use.

"I hope you don't mind mistress. I've had plenty of time since you restored both our Lord's ability to travel and reconnected us to the surface to send less noticeable messengers to amass a large collection for your personal use."

Chihiro couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not only were there formal kimono, there were miko robes, western-style formal dresses, sleeping gi, training gi, masses of slippers and shoes, a few business woman power suits, and even . . .

"Lingerie?"

"The Lord asked me to see that you would have any articles that you might require for any occasion. Since you were his promised at the time . . . I needed to be prepared for that eventuality. He also insisted I stock a large number of bras, but he never told me why."

"Oh."

She was beat red, knowing exactly why he wanted to make sure she was well provided with bras. She remembered very well when the 'Apartment Ghost' haunted her dreams and absconded with her personal items.

"You wear miko robes most of the time, would you be more at ease in a set of those? You will still be formal enough to be presentable, and yet you would be comfortable at the same time, and with a wider range of movement."

Still stunned over the huge amount of clothing that was hers, she could merely nod. The spirit picked out some deeply blue hakama, two white tops, and an amethyst obi, the entire outfit very similar to Kohakunushi's save for the waves that showed who he was. Lily clucked and fussed over the whole production, which Chihiro certainly could have managed herself. Something seemed to be eating at her, and Chihiro did not know what.

"I'm sorry mistress."

"For what?"

Recognizing that not looking directly at the girl would make it easier for her to speak, Chihiro busied herself with tucking away the items that she normally carried with her into various folds of her garments. Luckily, none had been disposed of. Most of it was normal priestess stuff, but there were things like her chocolate that she would be very sad to see go. It was good to have on hand for when the stress got to be too much, and if she had it with her when BlowingWind had gone berserk, maybe she wouldn't have made acquaintance with the pointy piece of metal that had seemed to squirm when it was at her throat.

"It's my fault that Lady O'Drake is in trouble. I took her to the surface when she insisted she go to stop the fight."

"It's ok. Jewel is strong, she'll be alright. Besides, since she's so much like her cousin, she probably badgered you into it."

"Thank you my Lady."

"Uh, can you please just call me Chihiro?"

"Yes, Chihiro. Are you rested enough to join with your mate? He intends to have a Council with his kinsmen, and I am supposed to bring you when you are ready so that it may begin once the others are gathered."

Of course Chihiro wanted to be there, at least it would make her feel like she was doing something more constructive than being a brood-mare.

"Yes. Let's go Lily."

The carp spirit bowed, and then made to lead her mistress towards the Council Chamber. As they exited young Lady Nigihayami's rooms, a white origami crane fluttered from down the hallway to circle her questioningly. Confused by the mix of energies that had once been sharply defined, it could no longer tell the difference between Kohakunushi and Chihiro. Believing the young woman to be the one it was addressed to, the crane settled in her hands.

"It seems you have received a crane message already."

Carefully unfolding it to see what was being written to her, Chihiro could not help the feeling of doom that settled on her shoulders, so similar to that which she had felt before passing into the entrance to the Aburaya grounds with her parents so long ago. Storms raced across the paper, pulling the mud of fear and confusion to the surface of her eyes as nerveless hands dropped the spirit's letter.

The crane refolded itself and sailed down the passageway again, delivering itself to what the magic decreed must be the other part of the being it was addressed to. This had pulled Chihiro out of her waking nightmares, and Lily moved with more haste as she sensed her mistress distress.

* * *

Four dragons stood at the entrance to the Nigihayami Breeding Grounds, which was also the entrance to the Spring of Life as well as the headwaters of the Kohaku River. Red looked into the water apprehensively, her flaming red scales glimmering as she shifted, seeming to be on fire in the light. Fujiyama was waiting impatiently to get by, chafing at the rule of ladies going first. 

"Well, are you going in?"

She flicked her sapphires at Green's rubies. The golden dragon seemed to be a mixture of amusement and impatience, and he knew that Fujiyama and Blue were hissing in irritation. She couldn't help it, she just didn't like water. She sank like a rock.

"Yes."

"Then get in already."

"Give me a minute."

Green rolled his eyes and pushed her into the shallows, then got in himself.

"Look, no problems, and I'm a wood dragon. Tatsu cast that spell where we could pass through without problems when there was a need, remember?"

"So what? Wood floats."

"Would you just go so that I can clean up my son's gigantic mess! Let's not forget about the other reason that we are convening here today!"

Fujiyama was very scary when mad, but Red was so used to his volcanic outbursts that she just ignored him. Just because Susanowo had called them here, didn't mean that she was keen on the idea of all this water.

Further driving in the point, Blue jumped in, splashing water up with relish. Grinning saucily, she shouted at Red before diving down. It was a dangerous ploy, but he had never really liked being in water since he had nearly drowned 6,000 years ago, and they had to get under it to get to where they needed to be. Green merely shook his great head at the ryu-onna and their antics.

"Red's a wimp!"

"Hey, who pulled your tail out of trouble at the last Fraying?"

Forgetting his own fear of water, and his irritation at his son breeding with a weaker race, Fujiyama dove after the metal dragon now being pursued by the irritated fire dragon, hoping to keep them from killing each other. After a minute, his disbelief would come back though, and he would begin fuming again.

"Ancient, and they still act like teenagers when they think no one is looking. I hope that young Take didn't take a human, I have no wish to hear him complain. The more pressing matter is that we have been summoned by Susanowo."

Heaving a great sigh, Green wondered if he and Tatsu were the only truly mature members of the Dragon Council as he swam through the passageways, turning to Fukaikohakugawa instead of Fukushinizumi.

* * *

Marcella found herself wrapped about in warm water, hurtling through dark passages at unknown speeds. Familiar energies sped away behind her, and she got impressions of other lands every now and then. Had she been pulled into the network of Dragon Passages that cris-crossed the planet and connected energy points with each other? 

At last, the speeding stopped, and she found herself in the passages of an underwater river system. Bustling activity filled the air, although the occupants of this Fairy-world were unseen in other areas of it as they went about their business. Light was provided by glowing lichen and crystals, and the light of torches bounding off of walls in other halls. Arguing carried over the bustling activity, booming male voices in a language that she did not understand.

"Where am I?"

"Japan, to see your daughter soon enough and help her fulfil her destiny."

Turning around, a woman with hair of flames and eyes of the natural wells reflecting blue skies and green grass stood proudly, brushing her garments back into proper order. On her head was a scaly green cap, curiously fashioned in order to look like a small green winged dragon, the eyes staring unblinking into her soul.

"Lady Brigid?"

"Shall we go then, my Child?"

A very familiar voice rose over the din, one that she had not heard in months as it was so often so far removed from phones. Memories of the childhood of the owner of that voice flitted through the mother's head.

The child, who had always had a wealth of sunset hair on her head, was playing down by the brook. That was a normal thing, but who she was playing with was not. A little green dragon, with wings as wide as the child's head, was singing 'The Lord of the Dance,' which soon became 'Roll of Honour' at the top of it's voice with her daughter. In fear at losing her child to the spirits of the land, Marcella ran down the hill, but it was too late. All she could do was squelch her longings after creatures that were not to be trusted, no matter how beneficial they may be. With time, her daughter's gift became deeply buried, and she lost all memory of the dragons and wee folk just out of the edge of her vision.

Movement of the little green cap that the goddess wore on her head pulled the mother out of memories of her daughter. The spirits were returning to the world they had so long ago abandoned, and would not rest until things were set in their proper order. The little dragon unwound itself and lurched into the air to streak for the girl that he had been assigned to protect until the mother had set the protective spells upon the Sacrifice of Ireland.

"Jewel!"

* * *

"Where is my son? Tatsu! How could you let him? You knew about it!" 

"I merely had suspicions based on actions that I observed while checking on my son at different times. What would you have had me do? Chain him down when it was already too late?"

"If he wanted her so badly, he could have waited until she was dead!"

"And possibly lost her as she may have re-incarnated directly after her death."

"And now they are both wounded! You, Boy! He was your friend, you could have stopped him."

"Me? He's the one who sneezed on her, sir. He had been trying to finish a claim on her for years before I met him. If I had stepped in between the two, one of them would have been sure to demand Right to Finish."

Obviously, the four other members of the Dragon Council had met up with Tatsu and Kohakunushi. Tatsu was refusing to let Fujiyama bust in the door while Ryu and BlowingWind were still being tended to. Kohaku and Tatsu were both busy blocking the door, both in their dragon forms to make it just a little bit harder for the now human-shaped and barely comprehensible Fujiyama to budge them.

Red, Blue and Green were watching were watching this in great distress. This was the first time that the two great friends had ever fought in their view. Red and Blue, arrayed in robes that matched their dragon scales, fidgeted with their fans or their glossy hair, neither knowing what to do to break up the fight. Green, in his robes of gold, was busy trying to hold Fujiyama back.

"More dragons! So, are dragon fights a common thing to walk in on? Or am I just getting the lively parts?"

"No Jewel, they aren't."

"Get your hand off her hip."

"I thought I told the two of you not to fight over me."

"I wasn't anywhere near her hip!"

"You were too! She's a mother, show some respect!"

"I wasn't even touching her."

"You know, this really isn't doing anything to make me want to give anybody my virginity. Huetziatl, he wasn't touching me at all."

The six dragons looked at the source of the voices to see a human woman accompanied by two water dragons in human guise. One of them was very obviously foreign, although both were engaged in glaring at each other over her slight form. The red-haired woman merely looked back and forth between the two, knowing that Huetziatl and Ten both cared about her, even if this did severely try her patience.

"Kohaku, you're saner than these two hormone-driven collections of scales, what's all the yelling about?"

"Is that any way to talk about the men who saved your life?"

Jewel merely ignored her now flabbergasted suitors, waiting for her friend to fill her in. Ten pouted, insulted at being lumped in with his love-rival. Huetziatl merely looked extremely hurt at being referenced as a collection of scales.

"Lords and Ladies of the Dragon Council, this is O'Drake Jewel. Jewel, please acknowledge the Dragon Council of Asia.."

"Um. Greetings from Ireland?"

Fujiyama's dark eyes narrowed at how similar the human's smell was to the one now mingled with that of his son from behind the door. He only looked at her surface, a tired woman who was coping with the strange world she found herself embroiled in. Stopping at the surface, he did not see the rainbow pearl that was her soul, calmly spinning within the fleshly shell.

"A human? What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't talk about my mate in that tone of voice volcano dragon!"

The young rainbow serpent from Turtle Island was in the black dragon's face in an instant, scales rattling against each other as he shed his human form in favor of his more intimidating natural form. He may have been an important Council member, but what call did he have to use such a tone when she had done nothing? A descendent of the rainbow serpent Quetzalcoatl, he could not allow the honor of the one that he loved to be called into question for the reason of being a human. Some of the finest and brightest souls he had known had been human. His green plumes rose to their fullest, doing their best to imitate the rattle that his ancestor possessed, while turquoise eyes gleamed with the drive to prove the honor of his Clan.

"Huetzi! Stop! He must have his reasons."

Any further comments were cut off though by the hasty pitter patter of panicking feet riding streams of sorrow. A white crane winged a circle around the blue and teal mass that was Kohakunushi as a shining pearl hurled herself into his coils.

"Haku! Mom and Dad have been taken hostage!"

The crane unfolded itself before his eyes, allowing jade orbs to harden into steel katana as he read each word of the letter. Growls issued from the dragon's chest as his tail stroked the trembling form of his priestess. Behind him, the door to the room that had been given to Ryu and BlowingWind opened, the two supporting each other as they went to relay BlowingWind's latest dream in the hopes that it could be stopped. The dragon, snake, and jaguar that had been attending them were watching in awe as a rainbow mist dissipated from where it had been surrounding the pair.

Quetzalcoatl, known to the Apache and Quero as Kato'ya, the divine ancestor of the Snake Clan of the Apache people, had passed through the heart of the Shamaness. On his way through, his presence had healed the wounds of BlowingWind and her mate Ryu, even though they were still a little weak. Standing behind them, he was hidden from the view of those out in the large hallway, though not those behind him.

"We will save them Chihiro. I'll make sure that we save your parents and those of your friends."

"But how Kohaku?"

Kohakunushi tuned out the uproar around him as several new faces somehow made it past the guards to join him. All that mattered to him right now was comforting the young woman in his coils as she struggled not to cry, and the fact that the little boy he had once watched grow and promised to protect was now in very serious danger.

Looking around at what BlowingWind could see of the confused mass of bodies, she had only this to say.

"Ryu, look at all this angst! O my God, we've been sucked into one of Koji's stupid soap operas! Chihiro's been right!"

"Who are all these people?"

"BlowingWind MountainChild and Ryu Take, what kind of mess did you make while I was gone?"

"You sound like my mom."

"Well one of us needs to, and since Auntie isn't here . . ."

The five members of the Asian Dragon Council and Quetzalcoatl looked around wondering how they were supposed to get the emotionally strung out group of young adults back in order as they either yelled at each other to relieve stress, or began to ignore what was going on around them in an attempt to deal with the overload. Brigid, Marcella, the little dragon guardian, and Susanowo had all managed to make their appearances during the uproar. Susanowo took one look at the group, making his decision. Since the guy who was supposed to be the leader of this particular group of 'saviors' was too busy with one freaked out priestess, he would just have to take temporary command. One peal of thunder should do the trick.

"Just what in the Flames of Purification is going on here?"

It worked. All eyes were on the crackling storm-being.

* * *

An old man sat at a table in the kitchen. The kitchen itself was spotless already, the counter-tops seeming to gleam, empty and lonely without all of the dishes that usually lurked after a meal had been prepared. Sitting on the counter separating the cooking area from the dining room, a picture of Chihiro and Haku leaned in a simple black frame. He had caught the two while they were working at clearing out the spring, both smiling and laughing at some joke that they had shared. Chihiro was blushing just a little, clearly embarrassed by something that the young kami had said. BlowingWind and Ryu were in the picture too, situated _just so_ in order to give the other pair the famous effect of bunny ears. 

By now, Koji was getting very worried.. His son's employer had called a while ago looking for Tsukaimono. The youkai had been coming to see him for a consultation, but had not made it to the Shrine, nor had she shown up again at home. He had not heard from his son or wife in several days either, and the police had been informed. There had been signs of a struggle at their home so many home so many hours away, and they were very good about telling Chihiro and himself when they were going away. As if that had not been enough, there was still no word from his kami as to how his granddaughter was doing. Something was very wrong.

More spirit sightings had been reported too. Goshinboku-kami had stabilized according to Higurashi-daitoku, although he was still very weak, and water from the river and spring here that Koji had shipped to him was doing very little to return the old tree to his strength in the waning power of the sun.

The river was very restless as well lately. Usually it ran swiftly and yet was calm and gentle. Two weeks had now passed by where it ran violently, as if there was something tormenting the guardian and master of the river and he were purposefully closing the entry into his realm to those on the surface. The old priest had seen guards, seeming to be normal humans, patrolling the banks and around his Shrine, looking to the untrained like men and women merely taking walks to commune with nature. The disguised spirits of the surrounding area appeared tense as they came to pay their respects, and protection charms were selling like Ramen. There had been a rash of homes needing exorcisms as well, and the old man was beginning to feel his age, running after things that went bump in the night and things that fed on the unrest, and shadows that took form to terrify those who held loyal to the kami.

All these things, he contemplated over his lonely dinner of rice, vegetables, miso, and steak. The Shrine had been very quiet without the rambunctious young adults doing their chores or playing pranks on one another. He missed hearing their jokes ring across the compound, the pounding of feet racing to get to the kitchen first, loud refusals of Go matches against Chihiro, and seeing the Shamaness and Priestess greet the Sun. The table that he sat at was so empty, and the quiet unnatural after all the life that had filled the place such a short time ago.

'Reminds me of after my Beloved Wife passed away, how quiet things were.'

"Ogino-daitoku?"

"Queso-san?"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but is Chihiro home?"

"No, she's still with Kohakunushi."

The young man winced, a slight slump overtaking the Spaniard's usual cocky form, and his golden hair didn't seem to shine quite as brightly as usual.

"Oh. I wanted . . . to congratulate her. I heard the news."

"So that's why the roses have a love spell on them?"

Queso looked down at the bouquet that he had brought as a gift for the Priestess. To him, they looked like normal, everyday roses. He had taken them to a witch up in the northern part of the town and paid a pretty penny to have a few chants said over them.

"Spell?"

"Young man, don't patronize me. I can see three spells woven into the flowers, and I know that witch's work very well. We've even worked together a few times in the past few days chasing out demons."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Koji merely pointed a finger at the awful display that his granddaughter would have hated, and a silver spark leapt from it to the bouquet, and the spells evaporated in a small puff of smoke.

"What was that?"

"The kami of this Shrine has Chihiro under his protection. The function of a priest is to channel the energy for those who do not know how to do it themselves. Since the spells were all aimed at my daughter, the first reaction of his energy is to get rid of it."

Before Koji could launch into a tirade, a black beast stirred from its slumber on the wall, roaring a summons for the human slave to answer. Obeying the summons, he prayed that it was the police with news about his son and daughter-in-law.

"Koji. Chihiro and BlowingWind are in trouble. Amatsu Mikaboshi has my daughter and your kids hostage, and this crane says that he is planning to take more hostages. He wants the girls, and somebody named Jewel. Can you get me an audience with Kohakunushi?"

"Meet me at the Spring Ni."

* * *

A kitsune crumpled the letter in his hand while he sat in his office. Stark and efficient, the only decorations now were pictures of his family, most notably his daughter Tsukaimono and all of her kits. The lord of evil had his daughter, but no way was he going to ransom girls that she counted as friends. He had already done enough damage to the river lord. For once, Ni was going to be squarely on the side of good, and he had a plan that would hopefully work to help those innocents. 

Being one of the good guys felt rather odd, but it was a feeling that he thought he could definitely enjoy getting used to.

* * *

Marie peeked out of the curtains beside the door, ascertaining who would be disturbing her at such an odd hour. One hand was now curled around a heavy glass vase, poised and ready for use if it was needed. 

The person at the door she had never seen before, and there was an otherworldly quality to him. Definitely of the Nordic persuasion, he was tall and blonde, burly but not over muscular.

'Yup. And he thinks I'm going to just let him in at this hour. Suuuuuuuure.'

"Who is it?"

"Loki Svenson. My car broke down up the road, can I borrow your phone?"

'Well, that was a pathetic lie, considering that there's nothing up the road except the meadow. A spirit named Loki, what's he think I am, stupid?'

"I don't know. My husband will be out of the shower soon, and I'm not supposed to let anyone in without him. He's sort of jealous."

It was a lie of course. Her husband had been dead for years, and she had no desire to remarry. However, she had also learned to never make a person think that there was no one to defend you. It was also the lamest lie in the world.

Giving up the innocent act, Loki threw himself at the door, breaking it down. In reward, he was brained with one very heavy glass vase, knocking him out colder than bacon in a freezer. Grabbing some rope from her utility closet, Marie tied up the spirt calling himself 'Loki Svenson' and prayed to all that was holy that the rope would be enough to subdue him. Not taking any chances, she grabbed a big container of salt, making a ring about him. Her mother had done it with mischievous fey folk from time to time, so it was worth a shot.

Now that her intruder was sufficiently 'made comfortable' it was time to see about fixing the door. The hinges were both busted, making it no good to reuse them. It was a good thing that she just happened to have spares on hand. If she didn't like working with wood so much, then she wouldn't and the doorway would be left wide open to the marauding mosquitoes of McCloud. Not quite as bad as the mosquitoes over in Big Valley, where the were touted as some sick kind of tourist attraction, but definitely bad enough where you didn't want them in the house. A bit of woodworker's magic with a screwdriver later, the door was fixed, and she drew up a bill for parts and labor. This stupid spirit was going to pay for her door and valuable time.

Her next task was cleaning up her mess. There was a lot of glass lying around now, and there was no way that she wanted to fall on any of it. Being industrious, it too was gone in a flash, and she was now left with nothing more to do than fling insults, obscenities and creative Irish curses at her Viking Invader.

That was how Maeve found her when she arrived with some volunteer backup who had been kind enough to give her a ride. Rainbow Snake had left Australia when an aborigine Dreamwalker had asked him what was going on that the world was in such flux. Not knowing the answer, he had gone to find out, and was 'lucky' enough to run into one of the current 'go-to' runners for the Great Council. Being from the only area that stayed fairly constant as far as spirit-material overlap was concerned, he was one of the few able to do anything out of all the other areas who had no successful 'breedings.'

Originally, Fujiyama was going to be the one to wimp out once it got down to going into the water, since he's not fond of water (where did you think Ryu got it from?). That didn't make much sense though, since he was so mad at what Ryu did. It was funny, but had to be scrapped.

* * *


	24. Kami Hates Me

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 24: Kami Hates Me

Things I do not own: Spirited Away, Inuyasha, Yu-yu Hakusho, sanity.

Things I do own: The original characters that do not belong technically to any mythology, lint, and a stick of string cheese.

* * *

He didn't want to do what he had to do. He really didn't want to leave the guy in charge of the Shrine in case he was gone for a while, especially with how they guy was always falling in love every two seconds. There wasn't any help for it, which was a shame. He just couldn't keep up any more, and it was time to call his male apprentice back from his extended vacation. Sure, it wasn't really much of one anyway, considering that Kumiro had gone back to Tokyo to assist in laying his mother to rest. Ignoring Queso, who was still standing where he had been, Koji dialed the number that had been left. 

The phone rang several times, and the old man leaned against the wall, closing his eyes to contain his tears. His son was a prisoner and his granddaughter was in danger. It was no wonder that Kohaku had not given him an update, it was a security risk. How did those two get into these kind of messes? For that matter, just what did his son and daughter-in-law do to get caught, put up signs for an all you can eat pork bar?

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kumiro. How soon can you come back to work?"

"I was just finishing packing to go back home. The rituals have all been completed, and mother's spirit is at rest. My plane leaves tonight, so I'll only be a few hours."

"Do you have your set of keys with you?"

"Hai."

"Are you alright?"

"Hai. It just would have been nice if mother could have met Kagome-sama. With the stories handed down about her in our family, well, mother really looked up to her and would have liked to have met the legendary priestess."

"I understand. It's not many legends where the object of it is still accessible to those who know where to look. I need help with the Shrine again, and I have to go somewhere. You know our hours of operation, and procedures."

"And how to get the kami's attention if needed."

"Kumiro. If you do that, that statue is going to come to life and stomp all over you. Again."

"Aw, but my little pocket figurine is such a lovely ryu-onna, and she gets so lonely. It's worked to curb his more . . . intense desires . . . during those times where Chi was especially fertile, I don't see how it would fail to get his attention. Even if he does thwack me across the room again."

Parting words were exchanged, and the old man got off of the phone. There was another man for Queso to be jealous of, the young Taijiya Kumiro, who had been selected last year to stand in for the kami of the Jinja during the procession. With the elevation of Chihiro's status to the Shrine, she now sat at the right hand of the really heavy statue that had been taken out for a tour, while he sat on the left. That nasty Kumiro had literally bombarded him with fortune cookies, then gave an apologetic shrug as they were carried on. Queso was positive that the statue had been looking right at him and snarling as the young Priest-in-training had done so.

The thing that really burned his goat was that Kumiro was an even worse pervert than himself. Still he had been chosen over his own application.

"Why him?"

"Nani?"

"I said, why him? Why not me?"

"Queso-san, the spirit that the Shrine attends to does not favor you. You have no mystical abilities, which is something that is a requirement for this particular Jinja. You don't have the training. Chihiro would refuse to work with you, and he doesn't molest her. To add the sealing stroke to this, you don't even really believe. Now, out! I have to leave."

That said, the old man pushed the young Spaniard out, locked up the house, and trundled off to the spring to meet Ni. He would have just taken the youkai to the statue, but given where it resided, only a few certain entities were allowed in there . . . mostly Chihiro.

Queso waited a while, then went to the spring himself to eavesdrop. His Chihiro was involved in some very strange dealings, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Susanowo stood in the hall, surveying the mess of bodies that stood as still as if they had frozen in time. The chaos had been stopped thankfully, and he got a decent head count of who was here. The horrible din had been supremely annoying, especially as he could not join most faces to voices and names. It was almost as hectic as battle, but at least in that, all you really needed to worry about were weapon strokes. They were still a little short on the expected attendances, but hopefully they would arrive within a few minutes. 

Well, all but two of the bodies were virtually frozen. One of these was a young man who had left behind his dragon's shape in order to better hold the woman that was sobbing into his chest. The other of course was said woman, but whether her tears were of pain, hate, rage, loss, or fear he could not tell. Both were watching him carefully, as if they thought he was some kind of threat. It occurred to him that perhaps they were right to view him thus, wherever he went, trouble soon followed. In a gentler voice, he tried again.

"Woman. What are these tears that flow as rivers? It is not meet to show such weakness before me."

The young man's grip on her tightened, but as she turned to face him more fully, the storm kami saw the fire that returned to her eyes, fueled by the mix of emotions roiling over the surface. Those were not tears of weakness.

"Is it stronger to allow the tide to flow or to stem it? These tears are my vow that my parents will be safe. Who are you to appear so suddenly in my Lord's domain?"

Susanowo had really flubbed up again. Instead, he succeeded in pissing off a pregnant woman. One foot out of place, and everybody in the hallway was crispy rice. Instead of the expected assault though, she merely leaned back in her mate's arms as he communicated with her telepathically.

'Koi, I know things look bad right now, but you should apologize to him. That is the brother of Amaterasu.'

'What is he doing here of all places though? Shouldn't he be pissing off the Lady?'

'It probably has something to dowith the mess that we have been pulled into, love.'

'Fine.'

'Good girl.'

"My apologies Lord Susanowo. I have been on edge and had no right to take it out on you."

The boy had calmed the wild human down very well, whatever he had said. She held herself proudly, and with each breath, her breathing became more even as she allowed the swirling whirlpool to finally suck her into it's calm center. Distrust was still evident in her eyes though, a good thing in his opinion. In her state she needed to be careful of who she trusted.

"On the contrary, you had every right to. As a bride and mother to a dragon, you need to be fierce like any ryu-onna."

Green broke in, fearing that the impulsive deity would get himself into any more trouble, and wanted to know exactly what was going on. He had some good suspicions, since it was time for this creation to be getting rather thread-bare again, but he wanted to be certain.

"My Lord, anything that brings you down to the earth is of grave importance. Perhaps you could tell the rest of us exactly why we are being gathered?"

"Yes. I am sure that there is somewhere appropriate that we may gather."

"This way Lords and Ladies."

Kohaku, now thoroughly sure that his mate was not going to leap out of his arms and maim his superior, drew her along with his as he led the way to the Council Chamber, and the others had no option but to follow. After all, everyone wanted to either know what was going on, get as much information as they could, or figure out what they were supposed to be doing.

* * *

"What do you mean no one is allowed in?" 

"It is as I have said. Access to the three worlds below the gateway is barred without the express consent of Lords Nigihayami or Lord Izumi."

"I am priest to Nigihayami Kohakunushi-sama! We must speak with my Lord!"

"I am sorry old man, I may not let either of you pass without the proper authority."

"My grandchild is down there! A member of my family is kidnapped, as with the family of this one with me, and you have the gall to tell me that I may not speak with the one charged with their safety!"

By this time, Koji was up in Tzu's face, no fear present whatsoever, only fury. Never had he been barred from speaking with the kami, even if only in the method of sending messages and receiving replies through a go-between. Ni just watched the old human scold the dragon male. There was nothing so satisfying to a kitsune than seeing a dragon get a good scolding.

"I can not let you pass, regardless."

"Then send a messenger down!"

At this, the guardian dragon only looked at the old man, wondering if he really was getting ready to pass on with the desperate force behind his demands.

"It has already been done. Now we wait."

* * *

Their captor was here, just outside their door, she could smell his vile odor of death and decay. It was much worse than that of the humans, this being someone who thrived in pain, dismay, ignorance and fear. The initial reaction of the two humans she was trapped with had worn off with their shock, and he had been watching them panic as they realized that all that they had thought was the truth was ripped away and torn to pieces. 

What hurt the most though was the absolute fear and distrust in the man that was under her employ, who had gotten to know her and her father fairly well.

At last, the vile being came through the door, a mass of despair sweeping in after him to blanket the room in it's gloom, weighting her heart with its fears. Her entire life passed before her eyes, lingering in the areas where had dwelt pain, hate, anger, sadness, and myriads of other strong and damaging emotion. She experienced all over having to measure up, the fear of her that came with what she was despite whom she served, and the loss of each husband that she had loved dearly, even as she aged so very slowly. She could only guess at what was being dredged up for the humans, and the way that they were screaming, it couldn't have been pretty.

'Damn you, you'll pay for what you are doing to them. They can't even defend themselves. Oinari-kami-sama! Please help your faithful servant!'

* * *

"May your ankles twist and the seed from your loins be weak and sluggish! May the hairs on your head fall out and regrow on your toes! Don't think that I can't recognize a spirit after all the crap I've gone through in my life! May your back be weak and your nose grow overly large!" 

Marie was on a roll, her shouts rousing her invader from his unconsciousness. The Irish woman was hopping mad, and using this rare opportunity to take out all of her rage and pain that she had been storing since the supernatural world first came crashing into her life. Tears came to her, pushed out from where they had been dammed up for so long. It was amazing how one simple innocent act can change one's whole life, to rip away cruelly one's reality and stomp it into the ground. She had laughed at her mother's superstitions until the day that she had to identify her husband's mutilated body at the morgue, his fellow anti-nuclear power protesters outside holding a memorial candle vigil. Right here was one famous enemy of her ancestors, and the Scandinavian trickster was the perfect 'punching bag' at the time.

"I guess it's true. Purebred Irish women really do have a way with curses."

Just inside the room, a tall Celtic woman stood next to a short dark man, the latter shaking his head at the spirit that had been literally brought low by a human who had inherited no mystical gifts from her line.

The human looked at the new spirits with trepidation. The door was still locked and on it's new hinges, so they couldn't have come in that way. After all of these years of a normal life, why now did spirits begin to swarm her? They took the one thing that had remained in her life, the important being that gave her a reason to live, and now when she merely existed they came again.

Loki looked up at the woman that he had been sent to deal with, watching the fear wash over the formerly raging woman. This was the old battle ax? Yes, he could see how age crouched heavily on her shoulder, how it streaked her hair and etched a few wrinkles into her once lovely face. She had a warrior's spirit, but inside she had been defeated, something had killed whatever had once been there.

For the first time since Amatsu Mikaboshi had approached him with his proposition, Loki felt a little guilt. He had started out merely wanting to get back at Odin for having cheated at poker. Now, Ragnarok was getting ready to take place. Loki had not even thought about all of the innocent people who stood to lose everything. Who knew if this woman carried any Norse blood in her? Given the past of her land and his, it was possible.

"Peace, dear daughter of my Clan. I am Maeve, and have come to help you."

"Ha! The woman who brought this curse upon us! Where were you when my Hawk was killed? Where were you when my daughter ran away? Where were you when father died? Why now? Why did you allow anything to anger the one you were betrothed to?"

Forgetting her fear, knowing only anger at the woman who had been so weak as to not be able to overpower a simple cobbler even though she had been a skilled warrior, Marie began to hurl every object at the ghost that she could reach. It had never been passed down how the woman had been injured severely and taken as an honored captive, only to be raped and forced into an unwilling union. The shameful fact that she had been unconscious at the time of her violation had never been shared.

Maeve tried to subdue the woman who had lost her reason. It seemed that what Marie had inherited was a strong fighting prowess, making the struggle fairly difficult, even though Maeve won rather quickly due to longer practice. While the two women were busy fighting, Rainbow broke the salt circle and grabbed the struggling Norse Deity by the collar. Dragging the heavy male over to where the women were locked in their struggled, he shook his head again.

"Women are scary creatures."

By the time he got there, Maeve had Marie in a headlock. With his free hand, he grabbed hold of the ghost, and then slipped through the Dreamtime to their objective. He concentrated on his wish to reappear in Fukaikohakugawa, where a child named BlowingWind was. Not noticing that someone was holding her clothing, Maeve screeched her defense to her descendant, searching for the forgiveness that she had never given herself.

"It's hard to fight rape in a coma!"

* * *

Granite doors swung wide to reveal the enormous cavern that was used as the Council Chamber. A round table sat in a bowl in the middle, large enough for about 30 people to sit around, various soft cushions arranged appropriately. Around this central point, tiers upon tiers of hollows lurked on natural shelves, each large enough for a coiled dragon to observe. Few of these spots were filled though, and Chihiro wondered what kind of caste system his Clan had. 

"Haku, just how big is your family?"

Trust BlowingWind. She just had that way of asking what was on every human's mind. What she really wanted to know was why it looked like Chihiro was wearing Haku's clothes, but she would save that question for later. Chihiro kept peering around the room as Haku drew her to a very soft cushion, inviting the others to make themselves comfortable.

His fussing over making Chihiro comfortable was cute, but highly exasperating to the young priestess. Really, he was treating her like some kind of delicate vase. She wasn't going to break if he looked at her wrong, after all.

"Huge. I gave up trying to keep count in my hundredth year."

He still wasn't happy with how he had positioned his bride, and was currently fiddling with a backrest for her. Chihiro was busy glaring at him like he had insulted her. She was comfortable, barely pregnant, and there he was fussing like she was due any moment. Really, if he was like this now . . . what was he going to be like nearer the birth? The others were watching his fidgeting with expressions ranging from amusement to incredulity, well, everyone but Ryu. Ryu was guilty of the same 'crime' with his mate. She was protesting very loudly though, and swatting his hands away.

"Ryu! I said I'm fine! It's only been a few days, and it's like you think I'll pop at a moment's notice."

"But that is not a good position for a pregnant woman."

He was trying to convince her to use a backrest and relax, especially after how tired she still was. Ten and Huetziatl both would have gladly helped make Jewel comfortable, but her mother had her firmly under a protective wing, glaring daggers at the two. Poor Jewel had been snagged away from Ten by the overprotective woman, and currently Brigid was sitting on her other side, shaking her head. The little winged dragon was busying himself with hopping in between Jewel and the goddess until he finally settled down on the human's shoulder. The others were sprinkled around the table, a few trusted Nigihayami including Sakananushi and Nyuuhakushoku, little Lily the carp spirit, Ticitl, Maiden Snake, and Ocelotl as well finding places.

"Ryu, I don't care how much it hurts right now, treat me like a baby again and I'll kick your scaly coyote hide from here to Medicine Lake!"

She was very grumpy, even Fujiyama was wondering if maybe she should have been born a dragon. Quetzalcoatl was wondering just how such a sweet seeming child could have such a temper. By this time, Kohakunushi had finally set himself down beside his bride after hearing Ten's sniggers directed at him. BlowingWind was getting ready to make her point absolutely clear with the use of her trusty right hook, but was stopped by Chihiro, who just wanted to hurry up and save her parents.

"Here 'Wind, have some chocolate."

Without another word, Chihiro whisked a Hershey bar out of the fold in one sleeve of her robe, deftly unwrapping it and breaking off a sizeable chunk all in one fluid motion. Ryu groaned, putting a hand to his lofty brow while shaking his head. Haku could only stare in wide eyed wonder at his lovely priestess.

"How do you keep hiding this stuff without it showing? I know you didn't have that earlier."

Breaking off a piece for herself and tossing it across the table to the next waiting female in need of comfort, Chihiro shrugged. Devouring her tidbit before he could snatch it away, she then looked her mate squarely in the eyes to give her answer.

"That's my secret."

"No. I want to know what other unhealthy snacks you have snuck along on our little excursion."

By this time the chocolate had been passed to every female, including the dragon females, and Jewel was now in possession of the last bite.

"Haku, it's a girl thing. If you really wanted to know, we'd have to initiate you. I don't think Chihiro would like that."

All the males in the room paled at the hidden threat. Who knew what terrible things that women did to men who were stubborn enough to learn their secrets? Stories had always circulated about the terrifying rituals that they held called sleep-overs, and any man brave enough to attend one, should he be unlucky enough to be invited, returned to the male populace a broken thing, jabbering about some horror called a make-over.

"No, that is alright."

"Now that the women have drained their tension from their various and arduous ordeals, can we get to the matter at hand?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Susanowo who had said that, but Quetzalcoatl. He could feel the influence of his 'dear' brother working insidiously on the three pregnant women in the room, seeping down from the very surface. A flash of light filled the room, and the expected entities arrived, plus one captive. At the same time, a gust of wind surrounded BlowingWind, dying down to reveal one Apache man, and one completely white being that the dragons in the room all recognized.

"It's hard to fight rape in a coma!"

"You know, I always wondered how the whole forced marriage situation happened."

The two feuding women both froze, realizing that they were not where they had been fighting. The woman with the white streaks in her hair looked at the source of the voice, hope brimming in her eyes, along with a good deal of confusion and disbelief.

"SoaringHawk?"

The Apache stepped away from death, stopping a few feet away from his wife, the weakened curse finally allowing him to be near his wife once more.

"Well, I'm certainly not old TenBears, Marie."

Leaping out of her 'captor's' armlock, Hawk was knocked to the ground with the force of her embrace. Wind fainted in surprise, still not ready to face her mother even after all of those years of separation, leaving Ryu to catch her. Haku was struggling to retain his hospitality, and even his opposite Nushi was getting sick of new people showing up in _his_ territory. Chihiro summed it all up for the group though.

"That's it, there is my limit! If Leprechauns start popping out from behind rocks, I'm out of here whether it's safe or not! All this stuff is leaving my parents in danger."

Obviously, she was focusing on something that she felt she could deal with. After all, she had been through a similar situation before. Kohakunushi really didn't like these developments though, since it was now going to be much harder to keep her out of trouble. She had already been known to just take off on a quest to save someone, like the time he was an idiot and swallowed Zeniba's seal. He would not put it past her to toddle her pregnant keister right on out and to her parents, especially since she had already read the letter about them that _detailed_ where they were captive.

"Chihiro is right. I think introductions are in order, as most of us have no idea who is whom."

You could tell he was very put out. He trusted his guards to keep people _out_, and here all of these new faces were just popping out of nowhere without even the courtesy of introductions. The members of the Dragon Council he knew, and he could surmise with fair accuracy who almost everyone was, but really! Were all of his guards on break or something? His instincts told him to grab Chihiro, put here somewhere safe and alone, then rip everyone else to shreds.

The knock on the door took everyone by surprise, and this time Haku really did snap. In a flash, he was at the door, the poor helpless messenger spirit suspended by his neck.

"My Lord. Your priest is requesting an audience with you. He and Tsuni-san have news, and Tsuni-san requests your help."

Getting control of himself again, Kohakunushi put the poor spirit back down, internally wondering what was going to go wrong next, and really wanting to tear something into little itty bitty pieces, or curse something, maybe cause a flood.

"Bring them down. Meanwhile, I think we will need refreshments while we wait here. Send some guards to take the spirit in bonds to the dungeon."

"Y-yes my Lord."

While the spirit carried out orders, everyone sat at the table looking at the unfamiliar faces with varying degrees of distrust. By this time, BlowingWind had woken back up, was sitting in Ryu's lap, and avoiding her mother's gaze. Ryu, trying to lighten the mood a bit, and praying that Haku didn't decide to take out his aggression on his burdened friend, broke the ice.

"Kami! I need a vacation to recover from this vacation!"

Kohaku rolled his eyes and groaned at the lame joke. Chihiro smacked Ryu in the head while Wind tapped his nose and Jewel threw her cushion at him from across the table. Susanowo and Quetzalcoatl merely looked at each other, both wondering if the mission was doomed to failure. Meanwhile, Ten merely agreed with his fellow trickster.

"I'd fire my travel agent."

Kohaku was now convinced of something, voicing it only loud enough for his mate to hear.

"The Kami hates me, right?"

She answered with the universal gesture of not knowing.

* * *


	25. Hammering Out the Plan

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 25: Hammering Out The Plan

Things I do not own: Spirited Away, Inuyasha, Yu-yu Hakusho, sanity.

Things I do own: The original characters that do not belong technically to any mythology, lint, and a stick of string cheese.

* * *

A few moments passed by like a snail on a desert highway . . . slowly. Foods of various kinds were brought in by kitchen staff, hoping to tempt the hunger of the pregnant women and to appease the hunger of the others. Pitchers of water and juices were offered as well. Most of the group picked at various dainty dishes. Chihiro, BlowingWind, and Jewel merely stared at everything and turned green. Water was about the only thing the poor things wanted, the pregnancies already screwing with their stomachs. 

In short order, introductions were made. The establishment of the identities of everyone in the room, and their relationship, seemed to calm everyone vastly. At last, it was down to the green winged dragon and the pale being.

"The name is Finnigan. No jokes, I like my name, and I've never had a wake, although I am partial to scotch. I was supposed to be Jewel's guardian while she grew and then later her assistant. But there was once upon a time a certain witch that panicked when she saw me and banished me for some reason. My singing isn't that bad."

Jewel frowned at that. Something was pulling at her memory, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Somehow, she thought she recognized the little guy.

"Why would I need a guardian, or an assistant for that matter?"

"You're Ireland's Sacrifice. For what I don't really know, but you are supposed to give up something for the good of the land. I was supposed to keep you safe and out of trouble until you made your sacrifice, but your mother put you under some protective spells to keep _all_ spirits away from you. You weren't to come out from under her protection until a bit before your 24th birthday."

"I'll be 24 on August 6th."

"I know. When you came out from under her protection, you were no longer in my realm of influence. So, uh, you kind of got zapped. Yeah."

Here, Marcella cut in. She knew that she was the witch that the little dragon was referring to.

"So, that day you weren't trying to spirit my baby away?"

"Good heavens no! I'm too old and set in my ways as a bachelor to raise a pup, and she was a bit young to have a maiden's first tryst! Besides, she has a temper like a house fire and I wouldn't last to long if she had decided do a jig on my back. I just like teaching them to sing and dance, oh, and tell stories."

For some reason, Jewel couldn't get the image of the little thing singing 'The Lord of the Dance' and River Dancing out of her head. It was a highly amusing image. Wait a bit, if he was old, then why was he so tiny?

"How old are you Finnigan?"

"4,000 years old."

Sakananushi and Ten couldn't help but snort, but Sakananushi was the one that spoke.

"There is a dragon that's more of a runt than you are Kohakunushi!"

Obviously, neither of the size challenged dragons found it funny. The Irish dragon had an excellent comeback though. Taking a good nostril-full of the scents of the room, he looked the fish guardian in the eye.

"At least we can attract females to den with. Besides, it's not your size, it's how you use it, especially with the humans."

Finnigan had a point. Sakananushi was still very virgin. Kohakunushi obviously wasn't as of recently, and Finnigan had his share of breeding under his figurative belt both with dragons and the odd human that the villagers would expect him to eat. Well, you could say that he fulfilled part of it, and it was always a riot to reveal that not only was the big scary dragon not big and scary, but more like a tiny dragon, he also could be pretty darn seductive if he felt like it. Irish dragons didn't always mate for life. Sometimes, there was the odd one-night flight. To further drive in his point, the little guy waggled his eyeridges suggestively.

Jewel wasn't sure if she should blush, or ask the little guy how on earth he could be anatomically compatible with a human. The Irish dragon and the fish keeper glared at each other, and Jewel found herself in the one possessive coil of a deliberately overly amorous laughing dragon, to the consternation of her two actual suitors. Sometimes, being single sucked.

"Finnigan, if you start building me a nest, I'll do that jig."

"Fair enough. Can I at least annoy him?"

"Not if it means that you slither all over me. I've had enough slithering."

Huetziatl coughed and looked away as his ancestor looked at him questioningly. An uncomfortable silence settled over the table as Jewel realized what she said and blushed. It hadn't been that bad a sensation now that she thought about it, but she would have preferred to be more in control of the situation. Ew, what was she thinking, it had to be a result of the baby. Carrying a dragon's kid probably gave you some weird attachment, even if they had a huge tendency to be jerks. Yeah, that was it.

"Well, I guess that means it's my turn. Hi! I'm Death, and I hate my job!"

He had been deliberately chipper on purpose, hoping to at least put somebody at ease. It obviously hadn't worked though, and the sparkling smile soon fell off. Those who didn't already know the frightening pale Asian guy spat out whatever was in their mouth. Poor Death was really aggrieved that his parents had actually named him Death, it never made introductions easy, although it did make his job easier. Then again, their names had been Passage and Transmutation. He was doomed from the start in the name department.

"Don't worry, I'm on strike! I ran into SoaringHawk, recognized him from shadowing BlowingWind so much, and wanted to offer my services. All of us 'Grim Reapers' are on strike right now until we figure out the mess that's going on with our lists."

That didn't really do much to calm the humans that were still alive, or the Meso-American travelers. Ryu decided to play little hero again and steer the conversation back into a safe area for his mate. She definitely smelled scared, and not the good kind either. She probably thought he was going to keel over at any moment with Death in the room after what had happened.

"Wind, you should at least try to eat something more than a bite of chocolate."

"I'm not hungry."

"But think of the baby. Come on, you haven't really kept much down lately . . ."

"WHAT!"

Shock described the look on Marie's face aptly, along with a good pinch of anger. Wind, instead of folding under her mother's scolding like she wanted to, merely kept her chin up. She was a bit over 25 years old, and hadn't seen her since she was 18. She was a woman for crying out loud, and certainly more than of age to be pregnant if she felt like it.

"For the baby then."

"Oh no you did not young lady! Did you forget about the curse? How could you wish to inflict another man, that you professed to love so deeply, with his own premature death?"

Ryu stiffened, realizing that he had just been mistaken for the boyfriend of her youth. It didn't matter that the same spirit was now his son, he still felt jealousy. He could also smell Wind's suppressed tears, hear the thundering of her heart, and feel the shaking of her body as she flashed back to memories of eight years ago. First, he soothed his human, but then he reprimanded his human's mother.

"Sh. It's ok honey, he's still with you. It wasn't your fault. I'll be with you to raise our pup. How can you speak to your daughter that way? She never got to be his mate, I'm not dead, and I am not afraid of a little curse."

Marcella narrowed her lips. This is precisely the reason that their own mother had not allowed them to date in their youth. Their husbands had already been chosen for them, fine young men of good standing, privy to the knowledge of the clan curse. She herself had been content with the arrangement, knowing that if the curse claimed her own husband, she would only be saddened at the loss of a friend and partner. The traditions of her clan were much better than the chance at being devastated at the loss of a love, but no, Marie had to run off to America to be herself. She could easily tell that the man holding her sister was nothing more than a ghost, just the same with her ancestor.

"You know sister, if you would have just done as mother wanted and allowed her to set you up with a suitable man to take care of you until his death, perhaps you would not be reacting to this news so violently. No, instead you wanted to date before marriage, to love a man, and ran away. You bear the evidence of your mistake stamped all over your face even now, my younger twin."

"And you are so bitter because you have never allowed love for a man other than father and the rest of the family in your heart. I only want a normal life for my child, where she can live a happy life-time with a husband by her side. I want for her what I could not have for myself. How could you just give yourself away like you did?"

"The curse was designed to act against the first man or woman our family laid with. It stands to reason to not love the first, and to take a second after properly observing the passing of the first, provided a suitable match can be found. After the first is gone we are free to love if we wish. Mark was a good man, but definitely not what you would call my soul-mate."

Jewel saw that this argument between the reunited sisters wasn't really going to go anywhere. You could see a lot of this at clan reunions, everyone sniping at each other out of pain or irritation. It was sort of an unspoken rule to not love one's husband or wife in more than a friendly way, other than the marital duties to insure the line's continuance. Carefully getting up, she put a hand on her mother's shoulder, attracting the older woman's attention.

"Mother, Aunt Marie, please don't fight about the curse. I have always wanted to see the two of you make up, hearing the whisperings of your fights with grandmother. As soon as I choose a husband, the curse will no longer exist and our children will no more have to worry."

Both O'Drake matriarchs wore identical looks of confusion, and it was easy to see how they had once been hard to tell apart. The hints came back to the sisters, who could have themselves broken the curse if they had sought out the realm of the spirits in search of dragons. Instead, their destinies had lead them down other paths. Together, they spoke what was on their minds.

"But, it has been said that it could only be lifted by dragons."

"True, but it will still be lifted, and we are among dragons. Please sit down. Don't forget where we are."

"Then why don't you hurry up and spread them? You have a cousin and a niece or nephew over there with a curse waiting to be broken Jewel!"

Chihiro and BlowingWind choked on the air they were breathing. They had thought Yuukio was bad at pushing marriage and family on them. It was sounding like Marcella wasn't going to be happy until she had a bloodstained bed sheet to wave around.

"Mother, it's not that simple, and please don't do that again in front of others."

As the women sat down, they looked around the room again, remembering that most of the beings around them were some form of dragon. Not all, but most. As Jewel herself sat back down, the color dropped out of her face and her breathing shallowed.

"Jewel, are you ok?"

From their place across the table, two very different looking young men dashed to hover at her sides. One in dark kimono knelt down to support her, while the other brought a cup of tea to her lips, encouraging her to take in some kind of sustenance. How Huetziatl managed to convince her to drink it, he didn't know, but somehow he wasn't jealous that she was reclining in his rival's arms.

"Just. Got dizzy. Thanks guys."

"Stop getting yourself so worked up. We can wait until you are ready to choose your direction."

"We tried to tell you that you shouldn't have walked that whole way. Really, you are way too active when you are hurt or in shock. You could be on your deathbed and still get up and run down a dark hall and into trouble."

"What, and give you two more reasons to snipe at each other? Not attractive."

Chihiro and BlowingWind made motions with their fingers indicating respective scores, distracting themselves from the very real wish to puke. Someone had once said that the first three months of a pregnancy were the worst. If that was true, they were in for hell. Was it possible for morning sickness to be perpetual?

The five members of the Dragon Council could not believe how stubborn the Irish woman was. She was already pregnant, how hard would it be to allow such a simple thing as a physical union? It wasn't like the curse demanded a soul mating. One proper nesting would be a sufficient mating ceremony, and then the child would be free to stay with whoever she lay with, or to search for the other part of her soul. Did she even realize how many different degrees of mating there were?

Fujiyama snorted at the little love triangle in their midst. What an inconvenience. If they hurried up with it, his son would heal even faster, and be able to properly fight the battles he needed to. But no, he was being held back by his new cousin who just so happened to have a rather large fear of sex. Humans were so strange.

"Just nest and get it over with! It isn't so bad!"

Time froze. Somewhere, in some lab, a pig had wings grafted on, and flew all of three feet . . . straight down. A tiny meteorite struck the earth somewhere in the Kamchatka Peninsula of Russia, causing a few locals to believe the sky had fallen. In America, the current President finally issued a letter of apology to the Emperor of Japan for the misdeeds done to Japanese-Americans in the interment camps on American soil in WWII. Ryu literally fell over with the shock of hearing his father's words. In short, the world had to have ended, since Fujiyama himself was actually encouraging a human to have relations with a dragon.

It was at this time that Koji and Ni finally arrived, both looking rather apprehensive.

"Chihiro! Why are you so pale? Are you ill? That dragon let you get sick, didn't he?"

Chihiro wasn't pale for long. In fact, she was beet red, causing the older beings in the room great entertainment to see not only the human, but her kami color as well. Despite the fact that he was flushed across the cheeks, the embarrassed spirit managed to have one of those 'well, what do you think' expressions.

"Noooo. I'm not sick. Not exactly anyway."

It was then that Koji noticed his lord's expression.

"Already? I thought you might have waited a little bit longer."

"Let's just get down to business Koji. What is this news that you and Ni have?"

"Akio and Yuukio have been kidnapped. Amatsu Mikaboshi tried to get Ni here to trade BlowingWind, Chihiro, and somebody named Jewel for the safety of his daughter, who has also been stolen."

Ni produced for the river lord the crane that he had received, as proof of his claim.

"And I should trust the fox because . . . ?"

"Kohakunushi-sama! Chihiro and BlowingWind are as dear to me as my own daughter, who considers them to be good friends. I would never hand them over. Yes, I want my baby back, but if I sold out her friends, she would never forgive me. With your permission, I have a plan that should be successful in bringing our loved ones home."

As can be expected, Haku was no more moved to trust the fox that had not only stolen from him, but also orchestrated the destruction of his river in the first place. Instead, he sat unmoved. He had no ill will toward Tsukaimono, she was one of the few foxes that he could actually get along well with. Ok, so she was the only one, but let's not hold that against him.

"No! For all I know, you could have tricked Koji into bringing you here, and you plan to steal the women out from under my very snout."

"Perhaps the kidnappings are not the most pressing issue. Certainly an important issue, but not the one we need to worry about in the forefront of our minds. Whatever we do, we must do so as the safety of the women and children is not jeopardized. We also must keep the Sun safe."

Quetzalcoatl had been the voice of reason. None of his subjects or family were hostage, and so it was easier for him to keep perspective.

"I agree with the Amphithere Azteca."

With that, Susanowo detailed for everyone all of the problems that were going on with the Sun Palace, and how he thought a rescue mission would help restore the troops' morale. Quetzalcoatl outlined the prophecy of the destruction of the fifth sun, and then Maeve told her tale about the tapestry of Creation.

"All of which brings us back to the fact that those under my protection have been abducted to bring us out of safety. The enemy wishes us to leave the lair, leaving the females exposed. If we stay with the females, either we sacrifice the hostages, or we send a force to rescue them, leaving weakened defenses."

Chihiro was livid, how could he discuss the option of leaving her parents and friend in danger so calmly? Inside, Kohakunushi was roaring though, furious that he had been careless enough to not have a stronger shielding around the Ogino's home. For so long he had considered them safe enough to barely bother with protecting them. Chihiro allowed her rage to show in her voice, her words becoming as tongues of fire to lick at guilty wounds.

"So what do we do? I will not allow my parents to be sacrificed."

Huetziatl could feel his heart break with the woman's words. Yes, she had been one of the ones she smelled when his mate was pulled from the Bridal Chamber, but he still could not bear to see a woman cry. The tears that slowly outlined her cheeks like living and migrating crystals wrenched at him. She was a friend to his mate, and that was more than enough to give him reason to help. The young god stood, looking directly at the female.

"I will volunteer for any rescue mission, if no one else wants to go, then I will be happy to go on my own. I want to hear the fox's plan."

Ten was incredulous. Here was a dragon they didn't know if they could trust, and here he was 'volunteering' to go and rescue the hostages! Did he think that they would fall for that? Forget his speech about working together earlier, he still didn't trust the guy. Most especially he wouldn't trust him with the parents of one of the girls who had rescued the male's unwilling breed-mate.

"Then I'll go as well!"

"No! You stay with Jewel. I may not trust you, but I can tell that you will at least take care of her. I have seen how she looks at you, and I know who she chooses." Here, the dragon looked away from his Asian rival. "I can tell you it isn't me. I will not stand in your way."

Jewel looked up at the two men, feeling something inside her heart break, and there was a weird warm feeling while she felt a burden lift just a bit more. That dragon which had caused her so much anxiety was now offering to rescue the hostages, two of which were related to a woman who had stolen her away. She was now convinced that there was more to him than she knew, and she could see glimpses of the man that he probably once was. He was growing up inside. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she was sure that something was wrong about this. A barrier was giving way and something buried deep inside her was slowly working its way towards the surface, whispering arcane secrets that she could not quite catch.

"I want to help."

The looks of horror on her suitors' faces were mirrored all around the table, magnified when the other two pregnant mothers voiced the same thoughts. Loud no's resounded from all of the other mouths, and the three women were left staring sullenly at the table, helpless to do something to help their cause. It seemed that they were little more than brood-mares, pregnant and kept that way, barred from their proper roles. Arguments broke out about who would go and who would stay with the women, the female and tiny dragons the only ones content to stay behind to guard the human women with their children. During this time, those who were calm enough listened to Ni outline his daring rescue idea.

* * *

"We keep the girl's in a safe spot. What we need to do is have someone impersonate at least one of them. I take the so called 'prisoner' to the castle according to the directions. Meanwhile, others follow us without being seen to infiltrate the castle and rescue the hostages while the 'prisoner' and I distract Mikaboshi." 

"Excellent plan kitsune! Our rescue forces can also act as surveilance to better understand the weaknesses of his stronghold, and we could perform a pre-emptive strike once the hostages are safely removed. Thus we can weaken his power and ward him off until the children are born. Once the children are born, reality will be strong enough where Chaos will not be able to destroy the Sun! Perhaps you should work for me instead of Oinari, or maybe I can at least get him to lend you to me for a while."

"Thank you Lord Susanowo."

* * *

"Well, Kohakunushi will most certainly be on the rescue mission as they are his responsibility." 

Green and the other members of the Council were unflustered, already deciding who was going on the rescue, and who would be guarding the humans. Since everyone else seemed to be arguing over it, it was obviously up to them. Since Japan was their turf as far as dragon authority went, things would be easier.

"Huetziatl volunteered as well. If he is on this mission, there will be less question of if he will betray the humans."

Red was being sensible it seemed. The sky really must have fallen.

"My son is in no condition for a stealth mission. He will stay with his human."

Obviously, Fujiyama was still having a little trouble with the fact his new daughter-in-law was human. If he couldn't say mate yet, at least he was acknowledging the new union in his unique way.

"Ten is healthy, he could go."

"Blue, we want the mission to succeed. We don't need rescuers killing each other."

"What about my nephew then?"

"Sakananushi it is then."

Green scratched down the list so far on a scrap of paper he hid in his robes. Quetzalcoatl, having joined his Asian Council brethren, frowned. Rainbow Snake left the little circle as he saw the sisters get in a rather physical fight. Apparently, they were just as bad as the rather infamous Yubaba and Zeniba. Finally, Quetzalcoatl added his input.

"We still need someone to pretend to be one of the women."

Four sets of male eyes fell on the now nervous ryu-onna. Nyuuhakushoku was out of the question as a female getting ready to be bred. They could use that fact to their advantage by placing her as a guard over the women. Therefor . . .

"Fine! I'll do it, from what I know of the women, I could pass off as either Jewel or BlowingWind with my temper, provided that I have a good illusion, and hide my face once there. Knowing him, he probably has a spell on the castle to dispel illusions."

"We were hoping you would volunteer Red."

* * *

"I want to help save my parents Haku." 

"And I told you no! What if something happens to you?"

"I will not be treated like I am just an incubator!"

"I'm not treating you like an incubator, and not like a vessel either before you bring that against me! You are my wife, my mate! I want to keep you safe! But you also have to remember that you have a little life to protect as well. Not only that, but until your body adjusts to the changes it will go through, you will be weak."

"I am not weak!"

_Slap._

Chihiro's eyes widened as she realized what she had just done, staring at the red mark on his cheek where her hand had struck. He had not even flinched at it, but sat still as a mountain. Never had she swung at him out of anger. Irritation and in the spirit of play, yes, but never had she hit him in anger. Remorsefully, she finally raised her gaze to his own.

Frozen steel cooly regarded her, his breathing even. The mask on his emotions was perfect, and she could not even fathom what he could possibly be feeling, but most likely hate. He must surely hate her for what she had done.

Haku was roiling. Yes, he was angry that she had dared to raise a hand to him in defiance. Hate was not among his feelings though, he could understand her very real need to feel like she was doing something. He was terrified that she would be harmed, that he would lose his love and his child. She probably hated him now, and this caused him to feel despair, a feeling all too familiar to him. He had given her so much, done so much for her, and now she threw it in his face. This was all his fault, he had spoiled her during his courting and wooing, and she now obviously doubted his dominance. You give a human an inch, and they would take several fathoms.

Still, he would not change that about her. He could forgive her this transgression. Neither aspect was going to let her go though. On this issue, they would stand firm. Carefully, slowly he pressed her stiff body to his chest, willing her muscles to relax and accept him, and really wishing he had some precious stone to help win her favor back. Finally, he had her tucked under his chin as the arguments continued to wage around them.

"I did not say you were weak koi. Please do not ask again, the answer is going to remain the same, even if you hate me for it. I love you too much."

* * *

At this time, the mirror that Jewel still held began to grow warm, heating itself and sending waves of energy tingling up her arms. Gasping in surprise, she looked down into the inky surface, watching as it swirled and brought an image to the surface. One man was very Spanish looking, Castillion by the look of it. The other, by the ceremonial garb he wore, could only have been Tezcatlipoca. The two were talking, and it looked like they were making a deal. 

"Uh, guys?"

Still, the arguments between the others carried on. If these were the important pieces of the forces of Order, she would hate to see a meeting of Chaos.

"Guys?"

Nothing. But at least her mother glanced at her before beginning another shouting match with her sister, this time something about killing some kind of gift. The older woman did a double take though when she noticed the panicked expression on her daughter's face as she looked at the shew-stone. Thinking quickly, the human leaped to the center of the table, banging her sheleleigh for emphasis. For the briefest flash, she looked like the carefree teenager that she had been before she found out about her curse, the woman who had once nearly caught a leprechaun. The dragons though, saw a different being, saw her as one of their own who had been trapped by destiny to incarnate in human flesh.

"Now that I have your attention, I think Jewel has something that you may want to see. Baby, I need you to concentrate on what they are saying."

Arms trembling like bamboo in an earthquake, Jewel turned the mirror so that everyone in the room could see. Closing her eyes, she focused on listening, fearful of just how she was supposed to accomplish such a strange thing. Her little guardian draped himself over her head, wings spread wide and cupped around her ears, using his own magic to bring out her own gift that she had forgotten for so long. The room around her faded out, and she heard two voices, only one of which was familiar to her.

While Jewel was in her trance, Kohakunushi, Quetzalcoatl, Ryu, Ten, and Huetziatl snarled in rage. Haku was livid that the man that he had so graciously spared would be so eager to make such a deal in order to have Chihiro. Ryu and Ten were along the same lines, both wondering why they had not mauled the human one of the times that he had molested their friend. BlowingWind shouted, uttering every ill wish that she could think of, and all Chihiro could do was sit in stunned silence while her grandfather began swearing and cussing like he hadn't since his youth. Quetzalcoatl knew that his brother would never keep his deal, and inwardly mourned whatever had happened so long ago to turn his brother into the twisted being he had become. Huetziatl was afraid of what his Uncle would do to Jewel, but he was also quite willing to extract his revenge on the human that he saw. The boy was a descendant of one of the priests who had sealed him, there was no mistaking the aura around him. It was no longer safe for the women to stay in this realm, they needed to move, preferably somewhere that their enemies would neither know about, nor expect.

There was no more time to debate who would go and who would stay. The lists that were already drawn up would stand, and there was only one place that the women could be kept safe.

Ryu's problem would be his father's possible reaction.

* * *

Deep below the earth and far to the South, there was a certain dragon who was already making preparations. As he walked through his lair within the Take Clan stronghold, his black scales blended with the dark around him, while his red mane blazed with the heat and intensity of pressurized magma. Eyes, a humanesque shade of blue, were tinged with the passage of 2,000 years. When he was young, he had been taken from his mother's side and sent here by Creator, with his mate, for just this time. Of all the lives that he had lived, this one and the last were certainly the strangest. 

If his sense of time wasn't too far off, he was finally going to see the faces of two entities that he had not seen since his own sacrifice. His eyes scanned the sleeping form of his lovely mate, taking in her green scales and flaming mane, as well as the gorgeous membraneous wings that she possessed. He hoped that all would go well with this pass of the thread through the weft. After all, if their forgiveness wasn't found in their past life, then they would not exist to help the weavers in this life. They had done this once, but did they have what it took to do it this time around as well? They had been so caught up in the crisis back then, how had they ever managed to make the right choice before?

"Well, at least I am finally with you in the way I had always wanted to be, even if we mess up and become nothing, I am happy."

A similar blue eye cracked itself open, leaving behind dreams of the clutch of eggs she was curled around.

"Ob-kun, have faith. All we can do is be prepared for when they come for refuge. Our descendants will perform correctly this time as well. It has already been done."

* * *


	26. Conquistador, Dark Coatl, and Venom Curs...

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 26: Conquistador, Dark Coatl, and Venom Curse

What do you think? If we're in chapter 26 of a fan fiction, do I really own the famous characters? Even a new lawyer should understand I don't.

Rain doesn't even own her fingers anymore, the hospital does until she pays them for putting them back on. (joking)

* * *

'I slapped him. Haku! I'm sorry!' 

"Why that lily-livered, perverted, back-stabbing FREAK! I really wish we had rattlesnakes, here, because I'd be more than happy to push him into a whole den filled to the brim!"

'I slapped him.'

The room shook with the roars around her, but she was aware of none of it. The only thing she could do was run her argument through her head like a broken record, or some screwed up DJ remix. She didn't even know why she had done it, it was like something had just taken over her hand. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was, but some force held her tight, kept her mouth from releasing the words. Nothing appeared to her vision, just the darkness that she found herself fighting. Reaching out with her mind, she sought his to try to tell him how sorry she was, that it would never happen again, to beg his forgiveness.

There was a wall. A thick fortification encircled her being, enshrouded in deep mists of vaporous venom. Smoke filled her inner nose, burning wood mixed with the instigating venom, ripping away her hope, causing her to doubt.

She was losing, her body was going numb around her. Chihiro could no longer feel her husband's arms around her, even though logic dictated they were clamped like vices. Why could she not see or feel? Opening a nonexistent mouth, she screamed the words that was foremost in her mind. At last, even hearing left her, and she was alone in the deadly dark.

"Chihiro."

There was a straining sound, like something was beginning to break and give way. The roaring was like a mighty river cresting its banks. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a desolate place. The forest, once so lovely, had been laid waste, the blackened stubs of burnt trees standing like monuments to spirits that she didn't even know. The ash that blanketed the ground was acrid, and a few embers still smouldered from place to place. Was this her mind?

Turning her head to the river that flowed through her inner being, the water was dingy and black, choked with ash and dead fish. It was as if something from the very depths of earliest time was being brought to the surface through her, to be healed. Was that possible?

"Chihiro."

There was the odd voice again, a light and musical respite from the horror around her. Looking past the river, a light shone, vaguely in the shape of a human. She couldn't be positive though, as it kept pulsing and changing, never holding still for long.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I believe we have already met. You know who I am. I was too slow to keep the poisons from reaching you. I am sorry."

"What poison?"

"It traveled through a man with a one-sided energetic bond with you. I wasn't expecting anything from that route. I am sorry I allowed you to be controlled by his jealousy."

"What poison? What are you talking about?"

"Tezcatlipoca. He is using every means he can to turn you and your friends against each other, or kill you in the process. Now, if you want to live long enough to help your mate, you must enter your Source."

"Why?"

"Only by temporarily rejoining with Creative Force, God, Ometeotl, or also known as Creator, will the spread of the curse be slowed enough. You have to help me so we can help the others win this Cosmic War we are engaged in."

Looking upstream, Chihiro saw what used to be a serene pool held back with an earthen dam. Walking the short distance, a growing feeling of dread nested on her shoulders and caused her chest to burn. When she stopped at the edge, one glance down revealed all of the terrible things that had happened throughout history, as well as all of the wonderful things. It all jumbled together in a tangled mess of mangled thread, the loom that the precious material was to be woven on cracked virtually beyond repair.

Instinctively, she knew that if the loom was succeeded in being destroyed, there would be no hope whatsoever for this Creation. Filling her lungs with whatever air she could, the Priestess leapt into the spring, sinking down past everything and into the place where dark and light were as one. A dog spirit, resting in one particular snarl of yarn, saw her passage and took on his human shape. He had a debt to pay to the one who had set him free of the curse that had turned him into a vengeful ghost. Because of her, Creator had given him a license for a new name, that only she as his savior from slavery could provide.

As the snow-maned man sank into the primal unity with her, Chihiro gazed at oddly familiar golden eyes.

"Kyuujo."

* * *

Queso wasn't sure that he believed what he was seeing. It wasn't everyday that you saw an old and dried up priest talking without fear to a big gray dragon that looked a lot like the rock that he stepped out of, after all. It didn't help him that the guy who had met Koji seemed to have several fox tails. No indeed, it most certainly did not reassure him of his sanity. 

After a while, a fish came up to the surface, and allowed the priest and the fox guy onto his back. With the last wink of light off of the golden carp's scales, the dragon vanished into the rock once more.

What the hell was going on here? Had he gotten himself stuck in some weird fantasy movie?

Never mind that. Chihiro was down there, and most likely that brujo malefico as well. He wasw probably holding her prisoner. Yes, that was what was happening. How could such a mysterious man who appeared at such a strange time be anything but an evil warlock bent on enslaving the innocent maiden he had set his heart on?

"Do you want to go down?"

The low and silken voice pulled his head around, directing it to another tree. A dark and mysterious personage sat in the shadows, a darker pool forming below him to poison and taint the ground. A malicious aura surrounded the man, causing the hairs on Queso's neck to stand at attention and scream about the danger of even talking to this stranger.

Tezcatlipoca, for his part, had been sitting under the tree for quite a while now, casting his dark spells. It had been particularly easy to use the unguarded human with a tie to the river maiden in order to skew her reality enough to cause her to lash out at her lord. His spells did not have the strength they did when he possessed his mirror, but they would be strong enough to cause some very interesting effects on the inhabitants below. Long ago, jealousy and a thirst for power had turned him against his brother, and this member of the Hero Twins had allowed his heart to darken. Thus, it was a particular talent that he had for twisting hearts, actions, and intentions. Twisting actions was his favorite past-time.

Smiling, the Dark God sniffed, taking note of what he could smell from the young human. This one would make a fine priest, and there were so many hearts in this strange land that just cried out to be eaten. Too bad there was no one to prepare them and serve up the still beating organs, but that would soon change. With a dark priest in his possession, he could regenerate his foot as well. Then, with the link the man had to one of the women below, he could force entry into the stronghold as the human's misguided desires drew him to the bride of the local water god.

"You desire her, and hate the man that holds her heart."

Queso's brown eyes widened. How had this person known what lay in his heart?

"One of the maidens below. The water god has taken your woman, charmed her into his lair, taken from her what should have been your honor. Can you feel the hate?"

Yes, Queso could easily say that he hated the man. He had wrapped Chihiro around his finger so easily. She had to have been ensorcelled. He would make Haku pay. He would cheerfully see little Chihiro smack the cocky SOB like she had done to him so many times before.

"You don't have to say anything. I can smell it. Would you be willing to make a deal?"

Here, Queso made another mistake, drawn along by destiny's fierce flesh-hooks, and looked into the eyes of the strange person. Instantly, the things that were good and pure within withered, not having enough protection against the ancient and powerful magic.

"Anything."

"I am in need of a priest at this time, as my followers were wiped out long ago. You have the potential to be great. You could learn powerful magic, and I will even let you have the woman that you desire, as she certainly is no longer a maiden. All I ask of you, is that you bind yourself to me."

"Yes. I accept."

The two shook on the deal, and Tezcatlipoca released the full power of the dark spell he had been building. While the human's guard had been down, he had been able to channel a small portion of it to confuse the mind of the most stable woman down below. Now though, when he released it, the full force shot into the human, and through his heart. All pity and tender things were quickly killed, and from that energy point the spell traveling on the thread of a one-sided love to the River Priestess.

From there, after overloading her body, it traveled to the other two on the strings of their friendship. If he had done this right, the three women would slowly sicken and die as their souls sought to withdraw from his contaminants, separating from their shells over time while they fought his venom. This was his favorite curse, and the only way to remove it were to be if Jewel, the only unwed mother of the three, were to lie in physical marriage with a member of his own house.

The beauty of it was, both Huetziatl and Quetzalcoatl were bound by oath to never lay in such manner with a woman without her full consent. Jewel was as good as his, and once he lifted the spell, he would show her just what happened to those who mocked him.

Laughing with glee over his heinous deed, the crazed god became insubstantial, giving up the atoms that he had called together to form his physical shape. The snake-like cloud of darkness wrapped about his human, constricting tighter and tighter until he passed through the trance-frozen body, binding his servant thoroughly to himself. Tezcatlipoca took possession of the man, trapping his soul in a sea of darkness, then disengaged himself once more.

The perfect channel, the perfect slave, the perfect priest, this human, who's people had once conquered his own, would conquer for him now. The ways that debts were repaid was truly wonderful. Assuming material form again, the god smiled at his new foot, fully healed and ready to take possession of what rightfully belonged to him.

"Are you ready to rescue your woman, priest? Are you ready to serve your master?"

"Yes my Lord! I am reading and willing!"

Queso himself, blinded by the Overwhelming power of Hate and Jealousy, laughed maniacally with his master. Hidden within the heart of the once good Hero Twin, Greed and Lust whispered about how, after the human had served his purpose, Tezcatlipoca could have all three women as his wives in the reign of Chaos.

* * *

Kohakunushi could feel something wrong as soon as his eyes rested on Queso. The two main feelings that had always bothered him were stronger in the Spaniard. Still, there was something off about his rival's aura, something that was not altogether his own. It was almost as if he were channeling something, in the way that Chihiro sometimes unconsciously called on him. 

Speaking of Chihiro, why couldn't he feel her presence? She was right in his arms, but he couldn't feel her. Pushing down the rising tide of panic, he looked down at a deathly pale face.

He knew something had been wrong when she slapped him. That just wasn't something that his sweet priestess would do. Something BlowingWind would do, yes, but not Chihiro. She was breathing at least, that was a good sign.

Looking back up, he saw the Dark God begin to possess the easily twisted human at the handshake. With the clasping of hands, Kohakunushi's young bride shot open sightless eyes, rigid as a corpse.

"I'm sorry Kohaku!"

The dark wave that crashed through her being like a tsunami slammed him backwards into the floor, priestess still cradled in his arms as her natural protective shield shattered, a victim of too many attacks and too many possessions in so short a time. Twin dark beams shot from her chest as her body fought for survival. The rays of pure darkness zeroed in on her two friends who hailed from over the salty seas.

Ryu saw the attack, and threw his wife out of the way of the ray, reflecting the insidious beam away with a silver tray that had been holding rolls of bread. Increasing speed with the reflection, the dark magic then bounced off of one of the glowing crystals that was embedded in the ceiling, still managing to strike its target. The sheer power of the curse scorched the stone around her still body, and when Ryu turned her over, the white of the moon washed her features instead of her usual healthy glow.

Jewel fared a little better, as her mother, Finnigan, and Ten threw themselves in front of the deadly arrow of energy that bore down on her like a doctoral thesis. At the same time, Huetziatl gathered her up and dodged the projected flight path, turning his back to further shield the mother of his child. The expected wave of evil never claimed them though, passing right through the trio as if they were completely insubstantial wraiths, leaving them unscathed.

The down side to that was that the curse merely curved about to pass through the Lord of the River of Tears and the long mythical city dubbed by the Spaniards as El Dorado. Jewel's eyes widened as she felt the approach of the roving evil and the breaking of her barrier of both denial and protection. A small smile showed the tenderness that her fierce demeanor sought to hide as she uttered what her breed mate thought sure to be her last words.

"I forgive you."

Her words were cut off by her tortured scream as the curse lay siege to the fortress of her heart, just as it was even now doing with her cousin and friend. Her little dragon protector sent up a keen wail as he took in the stiffened form of his ward and the shocked dragon that fate had sent her to.

"By Drake Obsidian himself and all our ancestors I will have vengeance for my human nieces!"

* * *

When BlowingWind could open her eyes, she found herself back at the mountainous source of the stream of her soul. The waterfall, majestic as the last time she had been in this part of the landscape of her consciousness, was thick and black. Some wildfire had razed everything on the side of the stream that she was stretched out on, and the burns on her flesh led her to believe that she had gone through the inferno. 

But what had protected her, and why was the other side of the stream untouched?

"Good to see that you're awake. I was beginning to worry."

"Who are you and what happened?"

"I almost impale the physical shell of your friend, and you don't know who I am? I am the cosmic force of Life, and some moron being controlled by my brothers-in-law-to-be just hexed your rump."

BlowingWind looked around for Life, but could not see where she was hiding. The voice seemed to come from everywhere, and nowhere at the same time. It even came from the dead stumps of the ashen aspen.

"Where are you?"

"I am everywhere and no where. Now we don't have any more time. Enter your Source, it will be the only way to survive for long enough to make any difference. From there, you can help Us."

"Us?"

"The Weavers of the Web."

BlowingWind had doubts about talking to a disembodied voice, even with all of the strange things that she had seen, heard of, and experienced in her life. Standing up, she looked into the base of the waterfall, doubtful as to if she really wanted to jump in the seemingly polluted waters. If the horrors and beauties of the ages weren't enough to resolve her mind, or the nearly broken weaving loom, the image of her friend shown passing past the mangled fabric did for her.

* * *

Jewel fell through a darkness rich in marauding demons that tore gleefully at tender flesh. At the last, she spied a castle looming out of the gloom, surrounded on two sides by raging flames that devoured green hills. The really bad part was that there was only one gate into the citadel, and that just happened to be one of the sides blocked by fire. 

The ground rushed up to meet her, painfully familiar, but this time there was no Huetziatl to rescue her. Who would have thought a dragon would _rescue_ the virgin? For that matter, whoever would have even thought that she would _want_ a dragon to rescue her.

Bill. He would have said that. His favorite joke was that she never dated because she had a dragon fetish. So, other than him, who would have thought so? That's right, nobody.

Was this the way that she was supposed to die? A juicy and tenderized splot of meat on the ground was not how she had imagined she would die. Suddenly, her freefall was slowed down as two arms wrapped around her and under her arms. When she saw the sudden sweep of white wings, she was positive that she had died sometime during her descent.

"Hey now, don't give up just yet! As much as you pray, did you really think that we would let you fall?"

As the angel gently lowered Jewel down closer to the ground, she saw a gorgeous fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Another being was sitting on the ground near the water that once shimmered and reflected the sky. The water was murky and sluggish now, brackish and certainly unfit for such a receptacle.

"Chastity! Quit showing off and bring her down! Father wants us to hurry up and get her to the others so they can help fix the mess."

"I'm coming, I just don't want to break her bones or anything. Humans are so fragile you know. Does everything have to be a drama with you Sacrifice?"

"Look who is the one talking! Why can't you just let her make up her mind as to which of those men she makes her sacrifice to?"

"Ignore her Jewel. She's just cranky because she is made out of light, and so doesn't have pretty fluffy wings."

By this time, Jewel was safely on the ground. Crossing her arms at her bosom, one red eyebrow rose as she surveyed the shining purity of her savior. The long blonde hair gave the entity a decidedly feminine look, but the warrior's muscles she wasn't sure whether to classify as man or woman. Chastity's wings were indeed fluffy, somehow both white and gold, and even when folded back were much larger than the body of the bearer. The billowy robe did nothing to help her decide if this Chastity was male or female either.

"Dragons, deities, ghosts, angels, bright lights, miraculous conceptions, demons, impossible quests. Why does this stuff seem to happen to girls that just want everyday life?"

The light that was Sacrifice made a gesture that she thought was a shrug.

"Because they are the ones that don't get lost in the whole romance in the face of danger obstacle? Come on, let's join the others."

Jewel took one look where the being indicated she go and gulped. Falling through the murk and tangles of Lord only knew what, she saw a couple familiar forms. Taking a deep breath, she pinched her nose, jumped in, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Words 

Kyuujo - rescue, rescued.


	27. The One Weakness of Fukaikohakugawa

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 27: The One Weakness of Fukaikohakugawa

What do you think? If we're in chapter XYZ of a fan fiction, do I really own the famous characters? Even a new lawyer should understand I don't.

This chapter is dedicated to Kawaii MJ, who was the first one to guess Kyuujo's previous identity, as Greed, the greed spirit, who was a dog turned into an inu-gami-mochi's slave. Good work! His story can be found in Underwater Savior, and makes another appearance in Rivers Never Die where Chihiro frees his lingering spirit.

* * *

Tezcatlipoca could feel the horror welling up beneath his feet like the waters from the mountains, and he drew sustenance from these feelings, causing him to grow even stronger. Hate and anger were feeding him as well, and with glee he resumed his dragon form, his dark plumage swallowing all the light that dared to strike him. Just behind his head, his priest had taken up proper position, and the feelings roiling from within the glamoured youth nearly caused the crazed god to groan in pleasure. Jealousy, hate and lust were so strong in this one that it was nearly impossible to keep from doing so. 

No longer able to hide his energy and form like he had been before, the guards were springing from their posts once more. Sadly though, they were unable to withstand this great evil that had intruded, weakened by the sheer fact that their magic to defend was linked to their lord and lady, and the lady was unwillingly linked to one of their enemies. Poison and illusion mixed to create death and fear. Some of the defenders ran from their worst nightmares that had seemingly been made into flesh. The brave ones, those who faced the apparitions and found them to be insubstantial, perished in the miasma they were formed from.

Tzu had gotten the farthest in his charge, but the rock dragon was struck down with ease, and as his eyes glazed over into presumed passage, the rock that guarded the entrance into the spring cracked.

Never before in history had an intruder upon the Gates of the Three Realms been so successful. Never before had an enemy ever made it past the Gates of Earth, nor ever even touched the waters of the spring.

Sending his poisons and illusions before him, Tezcatlipoca easily dealt with the dragons that boiled up the passage that would lead him to the Gates of Shell.

* * *

Horror filled the faces of the gathered entities as they gazed on the still forms of the young women fighting off the curse. How could any of the spiritual beings not have felt the groping fingers worming their way through the defenses? Was it because everyone was already irritable, and so a little bit more negative energy was unnoticed until too late? 

During the excitement of the quarrels and the cast curse, Maiden Snake had wrapped herself around Lily in terror, but not in the expected manner. As nature would have it, now was the time that the snake spirit evolved a human form. Her hair was swept up like green and freshly harvested grasses plaited into ornamental loops. Red eyes glittered like polished rubies, set in skin that resembled the new buds of willow leaves just barely opening. The form looked like that of an eleven year old, just barely entering her biological womanhood.

Ticitl had both of the shuddering children in her lithe arms, and she was in turn being held by Ocelotl. The dragons in the room shifted about nervously, neither those in human or dragon shape knowing what to do yet to fix the situation. Each blamed themselves for not sensing that it was intruding magic that had been poisoning the meeting.

Kohakunushi was especially beating himself up though. The argument between himself and his bride had been so emotionally intense for him, that he had completely missed where all of the animosity the two were feeling had been coming from! He should have expected something to come to Chihiro through that connection that his rival had forged to her with perseverance and annoying tenacity, no matter how many times he had ripped the blasted thing off. On the other hand, though trying and at times downright disgusting, he had never done anything truly harmful. Tezcatlipoca must have been making use of this connection since whenever Queso had gotten up there.

While he was vainly trying to get his mate to wake up, Ryu was staring at his own in complete shock. While Marie beat on his back, SoaringHawk being unable to hold his wife back as well as he wanted to. Ryu did not feel the shower of her rage and blame though, lost in the blank stare of her once lively eyes. What the heck had just happened? Why wouldn't she wake up? Why couldn't he feel BlowingWind's Presence?

Huetziatl by this time was very close to flipping out, and even Ten found himself feeling badly for him. Of course, that was the portion of Ten that wasn't either raring to go tear the instigator of the curse into pieces and find some piranha in someone's fish tank to feed him to, or trying to get Jewel to open her eyes. Marcella, sometime during the blast that they were trying to defend Jewel from, had been swept up in his arms, and feeling the trembling woman gave his righteous rage all the more fuel. The woman had most likely been through much in her own life, and it was definitely not deserved that she would have to see her own daughter fall into such a predicament.

Locking himself down, Kohakunushi got to his feet, bride drooping in his arms as her body relaxed. Her animating force was focused elsewhere, and he needed to get her and the others to safety. The problem was, since he and Chihiro were now energetically joined as the master and mistress of the realm, anyone with a tie to her would be able to gain admittance. This was yet another reason that spirits often hesitated to take a human as a mate, as fellow humans were often against the spirits and would take advantage of the weakness. No matter what hidden grotto in Fukaikohakugawa, or what bend in Kohakugawa she was secreted in, the man that lusted after her would be able to find her.

"They'll be forcing the gates soon, we need to get the women out of here. Not even the Breeding Chamber will be safe until she is stable enough in herself once more to remove the connection."

The words of his friend broke Ryu out of his stasis, having the same effect on the others in the room. Ashen faced, he too gathered his mate and stood, already knowing where their next fortifications would be. It had been a few months, but everything should be in order, his servants would have made sure of that.

"We can go to my home Haku. As I am not connected to Chihiro in the fashion the curse seems to need, Queso and Feathers up there shouldn't be able to get in."

"Absolutely not!"

Fujiyama couldn't believe what his son was suggesting. Did he know how dangerous the heat would be for the humans? They were so frail, and with three of them in an even worse condition, there was even more chance that they would die from it.

"Father, as friends and family of my bride, they will be safe."

Here, Ryu pulled up one sleeve of BlowingWind's kimono, exposing the scale that had been affixed as an armlet, protecting her from his element, and by extension all that she loved. He had given it to her only two years after they had met, when she had first told him that she would be the only male she would accept. These many years it had been hidden here waiting for the time that she would be ready to accept the responsibility that would befall her. Surprisingly, Fujiyama nodded his head and gave a rueful smile.

"I see then that you have taken her frailties into account. Fine then. Tatsu! Is there another safe way out for the humans other than the main gates?"

"Try following the river. As I remember it, that had been planned as an escape route."

Brigid, a being of both water and fire, shook her head. She was able to follow the networks of water as well as that of the fiery, molten earth, and the proposed route would take too long.

"There is a hot-spring I can feel here. It would be faster to follow that into the magma lanes, and using those, go directly to our objective. The other way would have us follow river, swim the sea, then find the volcano."

By this time, Huetziatl had gotten his emotions under control enough to stand as well, Jewel safely in his arms. Jewel herself was still clutching the mirror that she had stolen from Tezcatlipoca even while in the depths of her coma. No one noticed the swirls still on the surface of the mirror, following the path of its new mistress as she passed through and behind the fabric of reality.

Susanowo, as the chief deity present for the country they were in, broke in.

"Ni, Red, Kohakunushi, Sakananushi, and Huetziatl should all go bring the rest. The rest of us will guard the humans and find a way to break the curse."

Sakananushi was eager to be able to do anything to help his little cousin, whom he had actually developed a fondness for while Kohaku had been trying to court her. After all, Kohaku had not been the only one spying on her during that time, since he wanted to learn more about the kind of girl that had finally captured the independent and painfully shy dragon's heart. Understandably though, Kohakunushi was less than eager to leave the side of his bride. It was only grudgingly that he handed her to his father, who had extended open arms and an understanding countenance.

Ten was not exactly pleased to have been selected to stay behind. He wanted to go above and rip apart the god and human that had caused all this damage. Ancient alliances had tied his realm and this together long ago, and to abandon the area, even for only a time, was anathema to him. On the other hand though, he would be guarding Jewel, her family and his friends.

Huetziatl was not going to go back on his word. He wanted to stay with Jewel, she was precious to him, even though he said he was willing to give her up. He was willing to give her up if she could be happy, but that did not stop him from wanting to protect her. It was with a heavy heart that he brought her to Ten, who had released his hold on her mother once she was stable enough. The scarlet cascade of her hair to him looked like a fountain of blood, and for a moment, he flashed back to a distant time.

* * *

The woman that he now saw looked similar only in facial structure and build, though the hair was in much the same style. Polished ebony waterfalls had cascaded about her in much the same way, and the mocha flesh had been soft and sweet, also a vanilla scent. She had been in a vibrant green skirt, showing her legs at the sides with great efficacy, in reality the very same kind of garb that had been given to Jewel to wear when she had been with him. She had been his favorite priestess, and his confidant. 

He had loved her, after a fashion, in the way that one loves their best friend. Always quick with a joke, her eyes sparkled with life, a vibrant blue that had been uncommon to her people. Her songs often charmed the wild birds to perch upon her head or shoulders, and they honored her by spreading their plumage as a sort of living headdress when they were not weaving discarded feathers into her tresses.

Then one day, he had left to visit a god in a distant city. The humans had been getting warlike between the rivaling cities across the continent, and the gods had wanted to work out some kind of treaty. After all crops did not grow themselves, and the humans were their children in a fashion. On a more selfish note with many, they were worried that if their human labor force died in war, that there would be no one to bring in the crops and tend their needs.

The process had been a long one, and Huetziatl was certainly glad to be able to go home. What he had seen on the steps of his temple when he arrived had turned his heart though. His humans, during his long absence, had begun to blame his chief priestess for the illnesses that had befallen them, although they were only in their proper season. Believing this, they were sacrificing her, seeking to appease him with her blood, and her virginity only assured them it would be more treasured as they listened to the whisperings of Tezcatlipoca.

Blood that he had never wanted to see spilled. It was dark red under the blazing sun that reflected off of the ceremonial dagger and sparked off of the tears of the sun that the priests wore about their arms. Her voice called for him in panic, hushed by the ebbing of her life force as the house of her soul was held aloft, still pumping and unknowing of having been plundered from the sacred temple of her body.

With supernatural speed he had reached the top step, pushing the priest that had just cut open her gentle breast down the stairs after snatching away the precious muscle. Her blood flowed freely from the wound, pooling around her and beginning its liquid descent, the river of her life draining away. Crying his first tears, he had held her in his arms after replacing her heart, trying vainly to stop the flood, calling the red waters to go back within her broken body once more. When he finally met her eyes, as her heart slowed, he had seen only gladness of his coming instead of the expected hate or anger.

He had come home too late, and in grief, he expressed through his lips what words could not. His was not the power of life over death, and so he would not be able to stop the flight of her soul, or its journey to the world of the dead.

Amidst the confusion of the priests and people who had thought they had done the right thing, only to be proven gravely wrong by the grief of their god, the human had passed on. As he remembered, the soul had spun itself out of the old web, and the lovely jewel had shed a layer of denial on departure, giving him only the briefest glimpse of resplendent rainbows trying to tell him what she had denied feeling for the god all her life.

That was when he had driven away his humans in horror and grief, raging until the only beings left were spirits in the ancient city of Spiritual Gold. The guardian and current master had lost faith in the future of humanity with that act of ritual murder, and so he jealously guarded the dreams of his Esteemed Elder. Legend of the riches that he watched over soon spread, but none had been worthy.

Well, none had been worthy of his greatest secrets until the day she had returned to him. She would have what his pride and tradition had not allowed him to give her then, and Tezcatlipoca would not orchestrate her death again. The City of Quetzalcoatl would pass to his proper priestess whether she was his bride or not, and to his child as well.

* * *

As suddenly as the memory came, it was gone. 

"Keep her safe. I don't want to see her die again. If she wakes up, let her know that as repayment for my mistakes, she may have all the secrets of my city. It should be enough to restore her career."

Ten saw the regret and loss flicker in the eyes of the man he held responsible for Jewel's original misfortune. He also understood what the other god was giving up. By giving the secrets that he was the keeper of over to an archaeologist, he was placing the well being of his subjects in her hands. The life or death of his empire now lay with this woman, and should he die, she would be imbued with his powers, becoming the deity of his guardianship in his stead. The knowledge of a lost civilization would be a major discovery, and her research funding would most likely be guaranteed for as long as she was in a mortal shell.

"I will."

With the transfer, the group left the Council Chamber, the rescuers intent on getting to the river, the escapees intending to go through the spring in the Breeding Chamber. The rescue party would now also be doubling as a distraction, hopefully confusing the attackers enough to obscure where the escapees were going. As the first of the escapees were beginning to run down the corridors that led ever downward toward the Breeding Chamber, loud roars filled the caverns as the gate guardians called for reinforcements.

The calls were so loud, coming from the throats of so many dragons, that loose rocks tumbled from the ceiling. Dragon warriors and the servants alike all turned out, grabbing whatever was closest to hand for a weapon, swarming toward the entrance to the system. Never before had the gates been so weak, and each occupant was verging on panic. All knew that their Lady was already with child, and they would gladly fight to the last one to preserve her, even if she was only human.

After all, she was their Lady, and certainly only someone very special would have been worth their Lord's long wait.

The Ancestral Pair had also come out of their doors, ready for battle once again, placing themselves between the way to the Breeding Chamber and the threat. Long had it been since any had dared storm this underground stronghold, such ferocious warriors they had been, even as ghosts. The spectral forms glided by the group to take up their first position, then were lost to those that were fleeing down the hidden passage, where they would ride the Dragon Paths of water and fire belowground to reach Mount Fuji.

As Kohakunushi left behind his Ancestors and Heart, the rest of the rescue party with him, he wondered just how they were going to manage this. He was afraid that when he returned to the side of his bride with her parents and friend, that it would be too late, and hoped that the others would find a cure.

"Be strong for me koi. Don't give up."

* * *

Tatsu and Nyuuhakushoku raced down the halls, the female throwing open the silver doors to allow her burdened mate to carry their daughter-in-law through into the Breeding Chamber. Behind them ranged Fujiyama and Brigid, the ones who would make the unusual escape route through the hot-spring possible. Ryu carried his own bride while Ten raced along with the as yet unclaimed Jewel. Surprisingly, Marcella was keeping pace with Ten easily, Marie and Soaring Hawk not far behind. Finnigan was streaking through the air just over the heads of Ten and Jewel, a green flame in the dark. Lily had been tossed on the back of the loping Ocelotl, while Ticitl had scooped up Maiden Snake, who had not had time to get used to her new shape. In a tight defensive formation behind these, Maeve, two Nigihayami who were royal bodyguards, Green and Blue brought up the rear. 

While they ran, Ten couldn't help but thinking of Huetziatl's last words. What had he meant when he had said he didn't want to see her die again? Furthermore, why did Jewel's mother feel so familiar? He barely knew the woman, but when she had ended up in his arms, he could have sworn he'd held her before. This disturbed him greatly.

"For a male, you sure run slow! Move your tail faster dragon-man! I know sheep that run faster."

She sounded familiar too.

A relieved sigh went up as the doors groaned shut behind them, the guardians who were now further up the hall having sensed that all were through. None dared to stop though as they wove their way through the great nests, making their way to where the heat and smell of water said that there escape would be. While they ran through the great grotto, Brigid began her chant over them all.

Through Dragon's Water and Fire,

In Mystic Deeps below the Earth,

There We Escape and not Retire,

Till the Mothers Newly Birth

By my Heated Forge,

By my Darkened Well,

Beyond Tested Gorge,

Acts this Chanted Spell.

By Spear and by Lance,

By Sword and by Shield

By the taken Chance

This magic I wield.

The heated waters roiled as the end of her chant grew nigh, and they overflowed to sweep the party away at her last wild sigh. Every entity was swallowed up by the enspelled water, and those who were not of the proper elemental configuration were put into a deep sleep of the variety used by so many fairies and witches that had been immortalized in fairy tales. Melding with the water, the ancient goddess gathered up everyone into herself and surged through the fissures that lead to superheated rock below.

What little light there was had left behind and she was in darkness, a state that she had become used to as she was not needed as much as she had once been. After a while, the water evaporated to bubble back up in the never-ending cycle of seeping, boiling, and then welling upward once more. Brigid became fire, singing not a hair on any of her charges, nor boiling away the precious waters in the beings that she was transporting. All around her, the rocks glowed and reds and oranges, then began to liquify. Here was where earth was as water and fire, flowing and burning at once, the elements purifying and mixing to form new pieces of the earth's body. It was here in the molten mantle just below 30 miles of crust that she had learned to melt ores to harden them for good tools and weapons.

She found a current, a river in the liquid rock. Once there, she allowed Fujiyama to telepathically lead her to the shortest route to his volcano. Once within the borders of his domain, Ryu took over the directing. Heading upward once more, Brigid became water once more to speed her assent. When they bubbled into open space once more, they were below Mount Fuji, most specifically in Ryu's domain. As the sleepers awoke, save for the three who had been cursed, those who had never seen it before stared in awe.

* * *

The very waters of the Deep Kohaku River began to fight against the intruder, obeying the call of the master. The defenders that were on the outside of the Gates of Shell fought as fiercely as their counterparts at the Gates of Earth as they boiled up at the invaders in rage and blood lust. None felt any pain as poisons dissolved them or claws tore open their veins to redden the sacred waters, each Aramitama allowed full rein against the enemy. If this had been almost any other opponent, the victory would have lain with the defenders, but their dark and desperate emotions only further fueled their attackers' power. 

Finally, the Gates of Shell swirled in their soft colors before the intruder, and a sleeping ghost was roused from ancient slumber to provide the services promised long ago.

Coal, midnight, ebony, and blackest raven wing crashed against the barrier again and again, the Gates groaning in pain against the force of the dark magic demanding entrance. For a time, it seemed that they would hold, and the last station of defenders behind the entrance to the Nigihayami Stronghold sent up cheers, believing that victory was well in hand. As their hope began to swell, Tezcatlipoca's power waned slightly.

The cheers of the dragons and other spirits behind the gates only served to enrage the lust crazed human who believed that his love was held captive. With every good thought from the guards and servants within, a different picture of each Lord and Lady that had been responsible for the Breeding Grounds ever since their creation played over the surface of the Gates, the spell based on the Love and Purity of each couple through the ages. Each vision presented them in their moments of greatest love and trust, some danger filled while others featured Hatchings or First Breedings.

Finally, the Oyster youkai called on the final couple in the lineage, who strangely enough had three moments of equal power instead of the usual one or two. The first moment played, an epic battle between a Greed-filled dog spirit who sought to take the territory of the lord, and Queso recognized the child that the familiar man was defending as the man fell and she screamed his name behind a gag. This faded into an exchange between the girl in an older form, and with a much younger boy who could only have been the same being from before, although he did not understand how it could be. The pair fell through a romantic night sky while her tears of happiness formed crystal pearls to float behind her. Years passed yet again, and the finishing touch was added to what should have been an impenetrable shield.

Kohaku and Chihiro were in formal garb, the maiden obviously in intricate wedding kimono, and the whole of their bonding was displayed as she became the proper Lady of the Kohakugawa and Fukaikohakugawa. Her heart was beyond his grasping reach forever, although he could not and would not accept that he had lost.

Hate washed through the Spaniard as he saw what should have been his, and lust for what he saw even though as a human he could never hope to achieve the depth of what the spirit had. The dragon had surely tempted and beguiled the maiden, but he would slay him and release her from the evil spell. A small part of him felt awe for the positions that he and the maiden could accomplish, and he also felt disbelief that the reserved woman who had hospitalized him on several occasions could even think of doing some of the things he saw, but that was the tiny remnant of humanity that was still alive in him, the parts that had driven him to fantasize about the priestess.

The deep and spiritual love that had passed through the ages had erected a thick and glowing barrier of light, but once the Conquistador had made his vow, the force-field shattered with the force of the emotions shooting down the gossamer thread of mangled love that flowed from the human to the Kokoro no Kohakugawa.

With a groan, the Gates of Shell were breached.

* * *


	28. Facing Fears Within the Veil

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 28: Facing Fears Within the Veil

By: LadyRainStarDragon

Nope, still don't own.

All kinds of stuff that's happening all at once. Oh, what a tangled web is the world! We've got 18 pages here, so either settle in or come back when you have time for this one. Time's going to start passing differently for everyone in the different realms after this, so hopefully the next chapters will be a little easier to follow as they will be more split up.

* * *

A molten river glowed in the crevasse below them, lighting the caverns with gold and red, heating the whole to temperatures that would be unbearable if not for the protective magic on the group members who did not technically belong in this realm. Bubbles would rise every now and then in the boiling rock, releasing steam and other things into the air along with sulfurous fumes, which the newcomers also found themselves protected against. 

In the walls of this central chamber, gold and silver were deposited, along with diamonds produced by the pressure of the earth and veins of other minerals snaked through as well. At one distant end there was a granite chair, molded by the very earth itself and placed on a dias for the master of this magma river to hold audience with his subjects. It was also obviously rather disused, though not dirty in any sense of the word.

Other passages led off of this central axis, some darker than the deepest midnight, others lit by torches, or crystals. Yet other passages contained the same nature of light that came from the magma river, and the last ones had their light conveyed through them by polished surfaces of obsidian.

Those that had never seen such a sight were in awe of their surroundings, and wondered what Fujiyama's dominion of the great volcano must be like at the core. Servants that had been occupied with the daily tasks of cleansing had been disturbed by the sudden appearance of the travelers, especially so since they did not use the usual entrance from the caves that lead to the surface above.

Ryu had no time to appreciate his visitors appreciation of his realm. His focus was on his still unconscious mate. All of the times that he had dreamed of finally bringing her home had been nothing like this. The slow heartbeat and pale complexion of her suspended animation was not disguised by the warm light or infernal heat.

"Master!"

"My Lord!"

"Lord Ryu has returned!"

Little dragons of brown, red, black, grey, and other earthy colors began to pour from the various halls at the alarm raised by the excited servants, threatening to swarm the little party with their relief and happiness. However, the master of the realm of this nameless earthen river was in no mood for such draconic games from his fellow denizens of earth and fire this day.

"Where are your manners? Calm yourselves and perform your tasks. Prepare rooms for my guests, and a special room for these three mystics."

In his fury at the situation and the extreme forwardness of his servants in the presence of his superiors and other guests, the young volcano dragon had roared his orders in the ancient dragon tongue. It was enough to halt the rising wave that had threatened to crash on them, sending many to scurry off to perform their tasks of readying rooms and others to procure refreshments. When the much smaller dragons had all left, one very large being made his way out of a darkened corridor.

Large sad eyes shone like the brightest sapphire when they saw the still forms of the three women that all were the most worried about. They lingered the longest on the young BlowingWind in the arms of the kami that she had become living vessel and wife to. The strange black dragon was nearly same as Ryu's dragon form, but smaller and thinner, and his red mane had an even more rebellious look to it if that were at all possible. One could almost think that it was a younger Ryu reflected in some time-altering mirror if it were not for the eyes that were so similar to BlowingWind's.

"Ryu-sama. There is a room prepared and waiting for the mystics here in the medical facility. Mayu-san had awoken early to inform me there was a possibility of the need."

"Then thank the Great Kami for Mayu-san and her prophecies, Ob-san."

At this time, a few servants came back to escort the visitors to various rooms, all casting curious looks at the various humans and the dragons that outranked their own lord in the hierarchy of dragon-kind. While these non-descript dragons attended to that important matter, Ryu, Ten, and Tatsu followed Ob down the darkened and restful corridor of the medical wing of Ryu's dominion.

At the very end of the passage swathed in shadows that only dragon eyes could see through, Ob let them into a fair sized room filled with the apparatuses that the spirits used for healing, and three futons turned down and prepared. It looked eerily like a human hospital room in how everything was arranged, but there were subtle differences. Where a hospital was cold and stark, this was warm and inviting. The walls were not white or even the pea green that some institutions used, but a wonderful chocolate brown that only occurs when the mix of iron and other minerals in just right. Here, in this nearly literal womb deep within the earth, the bodies of the three mystics from cultures literally spanning the world were laid to rest beneath black and red blankets.

While the others followed their assigned servants to their quarters, Take Fujiyama stayed at the edge of the river of magma, gazing down at the great tongue wistfully remembering when it was but a tiny offshoot of his own central lake. He was a frequent visitor to this realm, as he had already decided long ago which of his sons and daughters was most fit to succeed him when the time came to lay down his responsibilities. Behind him stood a little yellow dragon, his usual attendant here.

"My lord? Are you ready to retire to your rooms and rest from your journey?"

A last look at his son's natural embodiment, and the primary helper of the Goddess that was the mountain herself nodded.

"Hai."

"This way Lord Fujiyama. Your usual rooms have been prepared."

'Time passes so quickly Ryu, and for such as us tends to flow very differently than the humans. I hope that you have made the right decision. But even if it was the wrong decision, it seems as if the very cosmos itself is intent on your choice of mate.'

* * *

When she entered the murky waters, she found that she was not wet. She didn't see any of the threads that she had seen earlier either. None of this was what she expected when she had leaped into the fountain. 

Jewel found herself back at the ancient city, within the bathing chamber yet again. The water called to her, promising to cleanse her. Looking down at her prepared form, she saw the grime that had built up, all the bruises that were forming, and the open wounds, as if someone had forced her down and entertained himself with her. The only place that didn't feel as if it were on fire was her most sacred area, where her root could be accessed to bring forth life. She hurt so badly everywhere else though, that she wasn't sure if she could move to get in the water, or even be able to get back out when she was done. Still though, she needed to get clean, so she would try.

She took a step, only to have her fears confirmed and she fell to the tile, too tired to move any closer to the water that somehow she knew would be salvation.

"Please help me someone. Please."

Strong arms picked her up, and she watched as the ground fell below her. A familiar and oddly comforting smell filled her nose. Someone was carrying her to the water carefully, doing their best not to jostle the wounds.

This scared her to no end. Jewel had never been comfortable since _him_ with people caring for her. Friends were no problem, but beyond that, or if someone was tending her wounds . . . sheer terror of being hurt in her heart like that again. Her greatest fear was not the average one, or perhaps it was and people merely fooled themselves into fear of other and more sensible things instead.

"You have only to ask, and it will be provided."

Warm water surrounded her as he lowered them both into the tub, and she was placed carefully onto a seat that she had not noticed built into the side. Gentle hands began to wash her wounds with practiced ease, removing the impurities with a surgical and highly skilled precision. Fascinated, she watched them go about their work, admiring how the grace of the being was reflected in even the tiniest movement.

"Why did you really reject me when I was coming to help you?"

"I am afraid."

"Please don't fear my other half. He's an idiot most of the time, and his pulque may be a few months shy of a decent vintage, but he would never purposefully hurt you."

Jewel couldn't help but laugh at the creative way that he had called himself crazy. The funniest part was that he had said it in all seriousness.

"That's not what I fear."

"Then what do you fear Jewel?"

"Myself. I am afraid I will make the wrong choice again."

"Is it because of that Conquistador you had been with? I would never do that to you."

Jewel looked into her helper's face, her twin sapphires clouded over with self-loathing. For some reason, she was not ashamed to be before him in this state. She realized that he had been waiting patiently this whole time for her to come to her own and final decision. He was waiting for her to fully release him, or to take him into her heart and allow him to protect her.

She had to tell someone. He had to know how worthless she was. Then maybe he would stop this. Maybe they would all see that all she brought was trouble, a dirty thing that dirty things gravitated to and then pushed away as worthless.

"I loved him. I trusted him. I went against my mother's wishes in order to be with him, and then the month before the wedding, I found him with another woman having sex. Ever since then, I have seen sex as a dirty horrendous thing. Before I had just not been ready, wanting to save it for my wedding night. Finding him like that . . . I felt so cheap and worthless. How could he throw me aside so easily?"

"He was a moron. You are not cheap or worthless. Jewel, you are a beautiful woman, the most gorgeous I have ever known, inside and out."

The sincerity in his eyes frightened her, but it also made her feel better. She had the courage to ask the question that had been bothering her the most lately now.

"What are we going to do about Quetzal?"

"Quetzal?"

"Our baby."

She had a weird thrill when she said that. Jewel wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet though.

"I would like to help raise it, I brought this on you, I should take at least part of the responsibility. If you don't want to have any contact with me though, I will understand."

Jewel shook her head.

"You should be there for him. I know what it is to lose a father, I would never want to deny our son his father, to learn where he came from. I was also raised to believe that the family should stay together if possible."

"What about Ten? Wouldn't you rather be with him?"

"I love him Huetziatl, but you are the father. I think I can learn to love you too, at least in some fashion."

"I want this to be your choice. Don't choose out of a feeling of obligation. Choose where you think you can be happiest. You have family where your body is now, if you go with me when all of this is over, you may not see them for a long time."

"I know almost nothing about Japan. I don't belong there. The others speak my native language to be able to include me. I don't want to be condescended to, or to be a burden to anyone. I know more about Meso-America, and speak the languages from there fluently, but I don't know enough to know if I can fit in there either."

"You could learn to fit in at either place, if you truly wanted to."

Jewel thought about the things that she had glimpsed in the city, and the things that she had seen in the ruins. Memories of all the digs that she had been on ran through her mind, and how she felt so at ease in the steamy jungles, even with all of the dangers. Then she remembered something that Bill had once said as they and the rest of their tight-knit group had pondered life around the campfire.

'Jewel, from an early age, people know where they belong. Then society tries to stamp that out and press us into molds. From the first moment that I saw you, I thought to myself, that woman belongs out in the field, learning about these ancient people. Nothing made you happier than when you would find some new fact or artifact from the Olmec period. Quetzalcoatl's City exists, and I know that you are going to be the one to find it. When you do, stay there, learn, and be happy.'

She knew her sacrifice now, after all she was it and her child needed to grow up learning his proper place in the world. Quetzal belonged to the Jungles, and there was no way he would know them if he were to be raised in Japan, no matter how wonderful Ten was. He was a good friend, and that's all that they could ever be, at least in this life. Gathering her courage, she pressed her lips to those of the Olmec with her, allowing the edge of her soul to mingle with his as she instinctively allowed the blending necessary, then drew back quickly, barely giving him time to react. The mating was tenuous, but enough soul overlap had occured where it would be enough until the relationship could be consummated bodily if that were to indeed happen.

"Teach me, mate."

His utter shock and disbelief were the last things that she saw as her soul finished passing through the tapestry. With a snap, the ancient O'Drake curse was lifted, her choice was made, and one snarl in the tapestry was untangled. Jewel had become who she had always been meant to be. A wave of love and sacrifice poured through her soul, riding every connection to all the people in her life. Some were empowered by the selflessness for her child's birthright, while her enemies were weakened by it.

Elsewhere, the smell of dragon left both Marie's very awake and Jewel's comatose body. Even though the curse was gone, the odor still clung to BlowingWind, who had mingled her very essence with a dragon in her complete mating. The mystery would be why Marie's dragon mark did not leave, and the only clue to that would lie with the mysterious Finnigan.

* * *

BlowingWind too was having to heal herself and face her fear as she passed through the tapestry, finding herself confronted with her own snarl. As she gazed at the parts of herself that she tried to not acknowledge, she wondered how her Shadow had gained so much life of its own. 

Before her was a mirror image of herself, perfect in every detail. The skins that she wore were also embellished with the same patterns as her own ceremonial regalia of her culture, but they were deepest black instead of the shining white. Both of the outfits that the Shaman wore had a very distinctive Japanese flair to the cut now, different and yet so similar to what had been worn in her virginal state. A malicious and blood thirsty grin proudly danced on her Shadow's visage, hinting at every fear and every negative emotion that the Shaman had not had the opportunity to work through.

"You can not pass."

"What makes you say this Shadow?"

"There is too much that you have not worked through yet."

"Such as?"

"The fear of failure for one. You are not worthy. He is a dragon, you a mere human. A mere human that lost herself in her fears and lashed out at the one who loves you most. You will die, and he will forget his vow to you. You will lose control of yourself again, and he will see what we really are."

"That's not true!"

"No? Those tears tell me otherwise, BlowingWind. Or should I say RagingTornado, the other translation of your soul's name?"

Wind had always had trouble with her shadow self, like any other human Shaman or otherwise. She had lurked in the dark and gleefully poked at every mistake, every loss, and every fear. Chiefly, BlowingWind was afraid that she would lose control, and would become a mindless channel, nothing more than an empty shell that the spirits used to fulfil their desires. She trusted Ryu not to do that to her, but he was not the only spirit that as a Shaman she worked with. As a human, there was always the chance that her spirit would never wander back to its body when it was working.

The Wind was not always a predictable spirit. It could be gentle and loving one minute, then become a killer the next. However, it was the force of nature that had guided her the most, leading her across the sea and straight into Ryu.

Ryu.

There was no way now that she could lose control of herself again, no way that she would be swept up by the howling winds of change and fate to leave behind an old life. BlowingWind had roots now, that were strong and deep, his power within the very earth itself. He had saved her from her rampage once, even if it had been brought on by outside interference when they were exposed and at their most vulnerable.

He could do it again.

"We don't need to be afraid of anything any more RagingTornado. Ryu will never let it happen."

RagingTornado, BlowingWind's shadow self, evaporated like the shadow she was. She would never be gone forever, as she was a part of BlowingWind, but as long as these two sides could be in harmony, there would be no trouble. Peace swept through her for the first time in a long time, welcome fingers of acceptance combing through all of her many faults.

The wave of love and healing passed through the Shaman's heart, carrying to all who were connected to her. Things would be the way they were meant to be.

"Only the Earth and Sky go on forever. Today is a good day to die. Mitayuke Oyasin."

With that, BlowingWind fell through the last of her own personal snags in the fabric of creation, her own threads now smooth.

* * *

A mane of snow reached far down the man's back and framed a countenance pale as the moon, seeming to blend into the silks of his deathly white kimono. An aquiline face possessed gleaming orbs of heated amber locked with Chihiro's smoky ones, seeking for any hint of remembrance of the misdeeds that he had committed against her in her childhood, or how he had tried to possess her only a few short years ago before she had purified and released him. 

Chihiro could remember the eyes, but had no idea about the circumstances of meeting them. There were brief flashes of danger, but nothing held still long enough to see. All she could remember was that Kohaku had kept her safe, and she heard a vaguely familiar lullaby float in her head in his rich voice. She felt a bit wary, as the feelings that burbled to the surface from some healed location were too obscure to identify, yet Chihiro had no idea why. It was almost like something was seeking to keep some memories from her, afraid of acknowledging too much the experience. The wall was not of her own making, she knew that, the sensation keeping her from fully retrieving memories being scaly.

All she knew was that his name _should_ be Kyuujo.

"Maybe it's for the best that you don't recognize me. Let us just say that I owe you and your Lord a great debt, and now I am working to repay it that I may achieve peace."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

Kyuujo, who's masters had once called him Greed by naming him after the primary emotion that they felt, had an obviously pained look in his eyes. It hurt that she did not trust him, but then again since he had once tried to kill her, not to mention trying to take her for his own later, he couldn't blame her. However, these beings would not be able to walk across the sea they were making their way to in order to get where they needed to be. He had to take them, and that meant that he had to go with her.

Kyuujo would work hard, and he would earn the name that she had just given.

"You don't have to trust me. However, your need has called me from my rest, Kokoro no Kohakugawa. I am your servant now, mistress. Please allow me to protect you."

Chihiro clung to the strange dog-man that was falling through the threads with her. Here most of the fabric was smooth, and she saw many scenes of her life playing out on this tapestry. She watched her first meeting with the one who was to become her mate, and finally understood why she had always been obsessed with green eyes. She watched as she would sneak away to explore the river, and saw how those same eyes would always peer curiously at her from the water. She watched as she fell into the water, and how he saved her.

For Chihiro, the current of time began to speed up, hurtling her through days that were uneventful, and then to slow down when something strange would happen. The final bit of the dam that held back the memories of her soul broke, and the ones that Kohaku himself had sworn would remain hidden began to return as she watched the events unfold. She knew who Kyuujo was now. Oddly enough though, these memories did not have the emotional impact that she thought they would have. It was almost like they had already been dealt with. She would have to be careful though, if Kohaku realized that she remembered now, it may very well cause him great pain. These events had already happened, dwelling on them would not change them.

Time sped again, and she watched as her divided deity had remained in her life in the best way that he could. One part had been trapped behind, and would tend to her when she was ill. All the little ways that he had been with her and loved her became clear. She watched how his other half had helped her at the onsen, and saw their shared dreams. She also saw the things she had merely thought were dreams, and had her suspicions confirmed about Haku. Still, time passed as she rode the stream.

She also saw the myriad times that her Ji-san had tried to hint gently at the arranged marriage, and reminded herself to ask him why he had never just come right out and said that she had been promised to Kohakunushi. Chihiro also made a mental note to reprimand Haku for some of the liberties he had taken while they were supposed to be working that she was now privy to. It was no wonder that she had been having difficulties in keeping focused on her work. If he was going to do those kind of things to her, then it would have been nice if she could at least have remembered it.

Kyuujo, tagging along as her body guard, could only stare slack jawed at some of the stuff he saw. He was having trouble with the fact that this was the three year old that Kohakunushi had been defending all those years ago. After all, the dragon was old enough to be a nameless ancestor to her by now. Talk about an age gap and spirits robbing the cradle just because they wanted to! And just who did that blonde guy think he was, doing that kind of stuff to a Shrine Maiden for crying out loud? If he was lucky, maybe she would sic him on the idiot. He could use a good chew toy.

The tapestry was almost at the end of what she had experienced thus far of her life, but then she began to feel a tug at her heart, like something was not wanting to let her continue any farther. The fabric right before her began to rip and fray, great snarls forming at the edges at the hole forming in her life. After the mess was created, the thread that she felt like she was dangling from pulled her right into the matted nest framing the hole, and Kyuujo, who had been trying to keep her out of it, ended up falling in as well.

* * *

"Kamaji! Food!" 

Lin crawled through the tiny door, carrying food for Kamaji, the susuwatari, and Kamaji's new assistant. The scrappy little guy was probably busy out repairing pipes still. A human, they had made use of his odd schedule of sleeping at night by having him work on the piping when it wasn't in use. He'd shown up kind of like Sen had, but minus parents. He wouldn't talk about his past, so they thought that he was a run away.

When she straightened up and went over to where he was usually waiting, Lin was surprised to find his bowl actually sitting out for her.

"Where is it?"

Kamaji's question had a panicked note to it, and when she turned around, the area he kept his personal possessions in was a shambles! She saw a sock, hoarded train tickets, lumps of gold, a shirt, files of some kind, what looked like notes on herbs, and even a couple pairs of boxers.

'Guess that answers whether it's boxers or briefs for Kamaji. Ish.'

"What's wrong Kamaji?"

"Something's wrong with my little girl! I thought it was strange that Haku had to take her home so quickly when he had booked the best rooms and best packages for three days and then leaves after one night before I got to see her. I just had a horrible nightmare about my little Sen!"

Deciding that it probably wasn't wise to try to weave through the frantic arms to comfort the old spider that had nominated himself Sen's grandpa, Lin started feeding the Susuwatari. With any luck, he would find whatever he was looking for, calm down, and then she could make sense of what he was saying. She had thought it odd too, especially with how much Chihiro had been looking forward to seeing her 'Ji-chan Kamaji' again. She refused to freak out about it though, Haku always took care of her.

"Found it!"

From behind the bureau, the spider had pulled a hoop of wrought iron. Inside of this hoop, an intricate spider's web had been woven. Lin was convinced it was the prettiest thing that she had ever seen despite the coarse metal exterior. She had no idea why the old man had thought it had been inside the bureau though, it was very large. Maybe it had the ability to shrink or something.

"What's that Kamaji?"

"My family web. This is how I keep track of all my offspring, and their offspring, and so on. I wove Sen on here shortly after she left. You wouldn't believe what I had to pay Haku for one of the strands of hair that she had accidentally left on his uniform though."

"Considering that he had stolen Sen's uniform once she was gone, I can imagine. He cuddled it like a child does a stuffed animal at night, you know."

"So he's the reason they say it disappeared before it could be washed. I'd say his hoarding urge was a little misdirected there though. He should have hoarded Sen instead."

Kamaji's statement trailed off though as he focused on reading his web. He hadn't even gotten to see his little Sen, although he had learned that poor Haku had thought his amorous advances had been rejected. That had been a very interesting little 'talk'.

The threads of the web began to shiver with spider magic. Spiders, as natural weavers, had the ability to tap into the cosmic web and see what was happening elsewhere. At first, all he got was a jumbled tangle of multi-colored threads too snagged to read or view. After a few attempts though, the image in his web settled.

Chihiro and two other women had been laid out on plush futons in what looked like a medical facility. None of them stirred except for slow and gentle breaths to keep their bodies functioning, the animating spirits that used the fleshly shells missing quite obviously. The trio appeared to be tied together in some sort of spiritual energy net that pulsed darkly, fed by an incoming black thread. Said black thread seemed to be trying to worm its way between a white and a silver thread, but those threads were so tightly wound together, the black thread was finding it impossible.

"Kamaji, where's Haku?"

Kamaji hadn't heard the weasel spirit's question, already trying to track down the source of the net that had to be keeping Sen's spirit out of her own body. Painfully slowly he followed the yarn created by the three twisted strands, the silver and black warring over the white. Finally, the source was found, and Haku could be seen facing off with the source of the evil reaching presence, others at his side and around him.

"It looks like someone is challenging his bride rights."

* * *

When the great mass of darkness came busting in through the gates, Haku had expected something much more sinister. Yes, the dragon was rather spooky, but how on earth was he supposed to be afraid of Queso? Especially when he looked like that? 

At his soonest opportunity, the Spaniard had leapt off of the scaly steed. Somewhere on the way down, his clothing had changed to reflect his inner self, no doubt a result of the remaking of the body that comes with initiation into a new order. Naturally, it was black and tight. Beneath the fancy old Spanish suit was a slightly frilled white shirt. A black hat sat on his head, while over his eyes was a black bandana mask. Oddly enough, he had even been provided with a weapon through the power of the dark deity that he was now being controlled by. Even the sharp rapier had an oddly familiar look to it.

It would have been slightly more terrifying if BlowingWind and Chihiro hadn't talked him into sitting through 'Zorro' with them after he and Ryu had straightened out the Tv Imp. Kohakunushi was trying really hard to keep from laughing. After all, this was a serious situation. Sadly though, Queso shot all his hard work down some offshoot river.

"Beg for mercy from . . . Queso!"

Kohakunushi couldn't help it any more. He started busting up. Queso never had been much of an opponent, and this was just plain sad . . . and absolutely hilarious.

"I'm supposed to be afraid of a cheap Zorro knock-off? Can you even use that thing?"

"Fight me filthy brujo! Release my Chihiro from your power!"

Huetziatl had no idea why the idiot was talking like that to a water god, but he was all for tearing the little guy to pieces, for reasons that are quite obvious by now. Besides, his little testosterone laden display was annoying. Those in the group that had seen 'Zorro' were trying to suppress snickers.

Meanwhile, Tezcatlipoca was wondering if he still would have chosen this guy for his priest if he had known exactly how _little_ fear he was capable of striking into the hearts of his enemies. Not being one to miss a blood bath, he ignored the servants and warriors that were trying ineffectively to get at him, and merely sat down to watch. This threw them into confusion, especially since he was letting them hit him and their weapons did nothing to him. It was like he was invincible or something.

Queso had had enough of being mocked and outdone by some pretty boy with really long hair that was nicer than his own. He tossed himself forward, bent of destruction of the evil sorcerer. Had he registered that the river lord was wearing armor, maybe he would have tried a different tactic.

_Clang. Snap._

His rapier broke, and the dragon that had been struck dead at the center of the chest-plate didn't even bat an eyelash. Kohakunushi shook his head.

"Does anybody else see the irony in the fact that the one entity responsible for ever breaching these gates can not fight worth a broken shoe strap? What a waste of time."

"I can fight! Face me!"

One could not help but be embarrassed for Queso. Having thrown down the rapier, he started swinging at his love rival. Haku was bored, he had fought worms that were better at this. Each attack was blocked very easily, and the Spaniard was easily smacked down so that the Lord of Fukaikohakugawa could figure out how to deal with the real threat of the invading dragon.

As Kohakunushi turned his attention to Tezcatlipoca, the other dragon stood back up. The two stared at each other sizing up their opponent, and the other members of his party took this opportunity to sneak out to complete their mission. Everyone except Huetziatl that is, who was not going to leave anybody alone with his uncle. The servants didn't count, since apparently none of them were powerful enough to do much damage. Huetziatl's confusion was why he felt so much stronger than usual.

"What did you do to my Chihiro?"

A sneer curled the black lips upward as the dark being clashed personalities with the master of the realm. This virtual dracling would be easy to beat with all of the roiling negative emotions. Negativity fed him and would make Tezcatlipoca even stronger. Because of the sweetness of the turmoil from the youth, the cocky invader decided that he would toy with him first.

"Nothing much. Just a little curse on her and her friends. I have a score to settle with the Sparkling One, and your human was the quickest route. I'll break the curse soon enough though."

"You leave Jewel and her friends alone Uncle! What kind of curse did you put on them?"

Huetziatl hadn't been noticed by the other two until now. The Olmec was trembling with barely controlled rage, and his eyes were narrowed dangerously as they passed from a glowing blue to an angry red and back.

"Nothing that you will be able to break pup. Your misguided sense of honor would not allow you to do what is required."

At this time, two separate waves of power that totaled three energies rushed through those present, as well as the other part of the rescue team who were now waiting for the others outside the exterior gates. Acceptance, sacrifice, and love rode through like waves, strengthening the defenders with the knowledge that all would be as it was meant to be. It couldn't break the curse laid on the women, but it was enough to steal some of Tezcatlipoca's power, and the shattered barrier began to pull at the two invaders.

"What did you do to my Chihiro?"

Kohakunushi had taken this advantage to attack as he roared his query, intent on beating out the answer and then running the vile thing through a wood chipper. While he was at it, he thought he would put Queso in as well. While he was engaged with the invading dragon, Queso had once more gotten to his feet, and threw a rock that struck home in Kohaku's armored back.

"Your fight is with me _brujo_."

That was all the distraction that Tezcatlipoca needed. Kohakunushi, even in his dragon form that he had assumed some time during his attack against Tezcatlipoca, was much smaller than the invading dragon, and was swept aside. Now that Kohaku was out of the way, Huetziatl had flung his own transformed self at the other coatl, and was doing his best to squeeze the air out of him while chewing on his neck.

"How could she want such an ugly thing as you. You dragon! Look at you, all those scales and all that fur! Admit it you cradle-robber, you started seducing Chihiro when she was but a baby!"

If there had ever been a worse thing for Queso to say to the dragon that loved Chihiro, it is not known to mankind. Kohakunushi had struggled for years with the guilt that it could possibly be true. That doubt had only been completely laid to rest with the memories that he had seen with Chihiro when they were performing their soul mating. There had been no truth in the doubt at all. He had only started his painfully slow and seriously convoluted courtship as soon as she had come into her fertility. For dragons and other kami, that was adulthood, and perfectly acceptable. After all, they were not bound by the strange human laws.

A giant paw came crashing down on the presumptuous human.

"At least I didn't sexually harass her, plant impure thoughts while she was trying to work, stalk her, or put a curse on her! Because of you, my beautiful and innocent mate is in some sort of coma, and it's all YOUR FAULT! For all I know, she could DIE, and YOU brought it on her!"

Haku and Nushi got a little too mad. When Kohakunushi's great paw had slammed down on the human, several ribs cracked, a couple broke. Being fairly weak in the pain tolerance area, Queso passed out again, fairly close to death.

However, Death was on strike. Lots of souls were knocking around either waiting for their bodies to regenerate or to move on whenever some kind soul would help them to.

Looking down at the now empty shell in utter disgust, the kami made another mental note to himself, this one regarding getting himself purified for touching such filth when he had the time. Not only had the man been overly lustful towards what had been set aside for him, now he had the utter abomination of blood on himself. His attention diverted back to his true enemy quickly though.

"How do we break the curse, trash."

* * *

Chihiro was now getting very tired of astral journeys. It was certainly not what she had in mind when she had been trying to tap mystic powers. As a miko, she had expected something more along the lines of healing, or prophecy, or being able to ward of demons. Out of body journeys were usually done these days by the local ascetic, not Shrine attendants. All of the symbolism was starting to get to her too. 

Chihiro was very grumpy, and just wanted to get it over with and get back to her husband. When this mess was all dealt with, he was going to be a lucky kami if she left his inner sanctum or immediate presence for anything other than bodily need.

"Where are we now!"

"Chihiro! Mi amour! You are alright! WHAT are you wearing?"

Over layers of purple, green, and white kimono she had a very billowy set of blue hakama. These hakama flowed around her in an unseen current, and looked like living water, changing shades with even the slightest breath. Over this, was a voluminous robe, assuredly the mark of her new rank as the Lady of the Kohakugawa, green river-weeds literally dancing in waters that looked like flowing crystal. Her chestnut hair cascaded around her like a waterfall, reaching down her back, held back from her face by silver dragons, a white rose tucked and woven into one of the locks. Set over her brow was a thin silver band, upon which dangled a perfect white pearl. The Heart of the River, she looked the part in every way, even though she was but a human, the Pearl that was her being was set within the hologram.

"OH NO! Don't tell me that even in the astral dimension I get chased by that baka!"

Whirling around to face the voice, she found out two things. The first was that she could see right through Queso since his tama was standing over his unmoving body which was inexplicably dressed like Zorro. The other was that she had to be in some layer of her husband's caverns that his exceptionally good eyesight did not see into, as there was a huge mess in the entrance hall, Huetziatl was apparently trying to squeeze the life out of the big black dragon that had to be Tezcatlipoca, and Kohaku was trying to get some information about some curse. Apparently they all had heard her yelling at her very unwanted suitor, because they had all stopped their testosterone laden frenzy in shock and were looking around for the source of her voice.

"Amour? Chihiro? Don't you recognize me? It is I, your love Queso."

At his advance, Chihiro wished she had something, anything, to hit him with. Being a spirit at this time, her husband's staff answered her unknowing call and materialized in her hand. The three dragons weren't sure if they should believe their eyes, seeing a staff just popping out of nowhere and standing there, apparently nobody there to support it. Even such powerful dragons could not see all layers of reality at once, and some things that happened in the world even they could not fathom. Hence, that is why even spirits believed in some power greater than they.

'Yup. Some seriously weird paranormal happenings here. Might as well make use of it while I can. This could be fun.'

Chihiro popped the deranged Conquistador a good one in the head, praying that at least a little sense would trickle into his brain even though she simultaneous knew it wouldn't.

"Queso, how many times do I have to tell you I am not dating you, sleeping with you, or even willing to be in the same room as you longer than I have to."

Since the body of the dark priest was currently empty, both loose souls could be heard by this transmitter perfectly clearly, and it was very disturbing. The body was very dead now.

"That vile dragon has poisoned your mind. Don't worry, I will release you from Kohaku's spells."

"Release me! What gall you have, you Zorro-wanna-be! You busted in here on my WEDDING NIGHT! Something I was sure wasn't going to happen, and you find a way to mess it up. How did you get in here anyway you stalker, you!"

Kohaku made a mental note to never get his mate mad at him again, at least not while pregnant. She would no doubt be very cranky once she finally was able to return to her shell. He also understood at least partially why his daitoku had not told Chihiro she had an arranged marriage. Despite how utterly enraged her soul obviously was though, the energy was still pure and loving, rather like his mother's when she had caught him as a pup doing wrong acts.

"But, Chihiro, I love you."

By this time, the servants had managed to help pin down the intruder, as they had been milling around like ants this whole time trying to do something against the unwanted visitor. Needless to say, they were thoroughly incensed that their Lady was seemingly reduced to nothing but a wandering soul to haunt their halls until she found her peace. She had been so young for a human, and their hearts swelled with love as she was apparently caring for them even in her death enough to help repel the invaders.

The warring voices both fell silent, and not a sound was heard save for the laughter of Tezcatlipoca. A great breath was then heard drawn, and a sadness of unearthly quality fell over the caverns.

"Then let me go Queso and give up your impure dreams. I love Nigihayami Kohakunushi, and always have. My kami and my soul-mate, he has put me under no spells. There are other ways to find love than insisting on a physical relationship."

"Never!"

As the maniacal laughter of the Dark God increased, Chihiro's and Queso's souls became visible. Little more than barely visible projections around the jewels that were their souls, their truest human shapes were revealed. Queso's spirit had launched itself at Chihiro, intent on having that which he desired. Chihiro readied herself for him, fully prepared to fend him off in the Realm of Life and Death that was the tapestry she was having to fix.

Her guardian kami could only watch in anger, having no effect on the dimension that he knew they had to be in. He was seeing into the very fabric of creation itself, granted this glimpse for some unfathomable reason by the Source.

Chihiro's counterattack never reached its mark. From behind her, realizing that she would not be able to fight effectively in her voluminous robes of state, Kyuujo had leaped for the one attacking his mistress. In his great dog form, the dead spirit pinned down the polluted soul, jaws clamped on the blackened and unidentifiable ball.

"You will not hurt my mistress."

At that time, Love channeled herself into the little human soul that had narrowly missed the attack. Chihiro's eyes took on that pearly glow that Kohakunushi remembered so well. Even as pure spirit, she was still a chosen channel, and this snag was Love's responsibility to see smoothed. Love had to tame Lust somehow.

"Energy travels both ways on any thread Queso. Remember that in your next life."

There was a bright flash as Love's final wave overflowed the human spirit, and the substance of love traveled along each thread that led out from Chihiro's spirit. Some burned away with the force, and as Queso's spirit was pushed through the portal into the realm of Death, so too did Tezcatlipoca find himself being cast out of Fukaikohakugawa. Along the way, Huetziatl was scraped off. The servants and warriors could only gape in awe at the combined presence of their Lady and the primal force of Love. Somewhere down in the dungeons, Loki laughed, sensing that the vain Tezcatlipoca had missed the flaw in his plan.

Kyuujo raised his head when the orb was no longer grasped in his jaws and assumed his humanoid form once more. As Love disengaged herself from Chihiro, Chihiro began to fall to the floor. She was stopped though by the arms of the dog spirit that had defended her. As the pair began to fall through the threads of the veil once more, fading from view, Haku recognized the being.

Greed, someone he had thought to never see again since Chihiro had vaporized him and sent him to his rest.

* * *

Brujo - Witch / wizard / sorcerer / herbal healer / shaman depending on the area and local dialect of Hispanic language. 

Mitayuke Oyasin - We are all related. Sioux if I remember right, it's been too long.

Tama - Jewel, but also is used for soul.


	29. The Sun, Call to Service, Kitsune Vow

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 29: The Sun, Call to Service, Kitsune Vow

By: Lady Rain StarDragon

I don't own Spirited Away.

* * *

Two great spectral dragons guarded the entrance to the hall that led to the Breeding Chamber. With them had stayed three of the deities from Kohakunushi's original group that had convened, one human too old to safely make such a strenuous trip, and Death.

"The Kokoro has helped to repel the invaders."

"However, she is still unable to return to her body. The curse holds strong."

"There has to be a way to break it, Mate."

"I know of none, and you and I have no resources to find out. It is foreign."

By now, the escapees would be safely out of their area, and so the Ancestral Dragons turned sadly about to return to their doors. There was nothing more that they could do, their range of travel being so limited. That was not to say they were actually willing to return to their hosts. The pair desperately wished that there was something more that they could do for their new grandchild and her friends.

"Well, it seems that everyone has a needful task except for us."

"Yes."

"While the others are protecting the shells or rescuing the hostages, perhaps it would be best if you and I find a cure for this curse."

Quetzalcoatl and Rainbow Snake had stayed behind with the Ancestors to cover the escape of the others, neither being keen on the idea of being pulled into a realm of earth and fire. Quetzalcoatl especially had reason to not want to go on that trip. Burnt feathers stank. They were of similar species, and so had encountered each other before in their various wanderings that gods are prone to do. They had even worked together on occasion, and actually made a pretty good team.

"I am going to help."

The two feathered beings turned around, appraising the old man carefully. This priest certainly didn't lack for spunk, and they could certainly see where the young Chihiro had to have inherited her rather sizable stubborn streak from.

"Who said you weren't? After all, your grandchild is under the curse, you are a priest, why wouldn't you help against the curse?"

Quetzalcoatl's logic was sometimes too sharply defined. Death rolled his eyes, of course Ogino-daitoku was going to help. They would have to kill him to keep him from it, and even then, he was so stubborn he would probably find a way. After all, Death knew the priest rather well since the guy was a priest and had also gotten into his fair share of Near Death Experiences over his long life.

"The Palace of the Sun has direct access to the Hall of Records, since both Ra and Horus are up there. We could bend a few rules to get access to those. They themselves aren't supposed to directly help, but who says that we can't use my Library Card?"

Susanowo never did like sticking to the rules. In fact, he delighted in getting around them.

"Wonderful idea. I just happen to have mine as well."

"Really, I would have thought you would have it locked up in a safe since you treasure that thing so much."

Rainbow Snake just couldn't have let it slide. After all, Quetzalcoatl loved to read. Koji was beginning to wonder if all gods had to snipe and make jokes at each other. Maybe he was just falling in with the ones who were not as uptight as their stories. Wait, what was he talking about? Kohakunushi was still pretty uptight.

'I must be getting old.'

"Well, then let's get going. I don't want to catch any flack from Botan when King Yama finds out that the Death Guild's on strike!"

Death was obviously very eager to get moving. The poor guy looked like he was expecting an oar wielding woman to pop up any minute.

"How are we going to do that? Not all of us are capable of teleportation or have the magic to fly to the sun?"

Koji looked very interested. He was so interested, you could almost see the young man that Kohakunushi always thought of when he mused about his priest. He and Death knew they were in trouble when the feathery serpents from The Americas and Australia shared the same grin with the Storm Lord Susanowo.

Susanowo seized Koji rather roughly, although that was probably rather gently for such a fierce kami. The old man found himself yet again over the shoulder of a kami, and lamented internally the fact that this was his second time being carried so roughly in 19 years. Tatsu's shoulder had been uncomfortable, but this was absolutely horrible! Winds began to roar around the two, although they affected nothing around the pair. Merging with the force of the storm due to the magic of the being carrying him, Koji lost his last meal. Luck was with him though, it wasn't swept up with them, nor did it hit the kami. With his temper, that would have been very bad.

Their surrounds blurred as they rode the winds out, passing through the waters for a time, then emerged once more to the above world. Koji briefly saw the rescue party re-gathering near the Gates of Earth, but he and Susanowo were moving too quickly to see much. Rising quickly from the Earth, he could only watch as the eight layers of the clouds that formed the Gateway to the Heaven closed behind them. Koji caught glimpses of arrays of guards watching over each Gate, brilliant in the colors of the sun, and seeming to be from all cultures. At last, the clouds took on a golden glow, and he found his feet touching solid ground once more.

Susanowo noticed the ill effect on the fragile old human. Scooping some water into a ladle that stayed by the still pool here near the edge for this very purpose, he also grabbed up a water chestnut from the pool itself. The tuber was forced into the daitoku's mouth first, which the old man automatically chewed and swallowed. This was to combat the nausea that the human had to be feeling, as well as to make absolutely certain the human didn't fade out of this realm. After all, it would be a very bad place to go back to normal human consciousness. Once the water was put to Koji's lips, that was partaken of as well.

While Susanowo had pretty much kidnapped poor old Koji, The White God known as Quetzalcoatl, the current Heart of Venus and Lord of Winds and Light, captured a loudly protesting Death. The Feathered Serpent threw rainbows about even in this low light, and clutched the much smaller humanoid version of Death in one claw. Rainbow Snake had also assumed his dragon form, and the pair flew through the halls and out the gates one after the other, retracing Susanowo's path. Rainbow Snake could easily have just gone through the Dreamtime, but he figured that maybe it was better if they all _tried_ to stay in a group.

"What a show off."

"Did you expect anything else, Quetzalcoatl?"

After Death had passed through the second layers of clouds, the highest he had ever been, he too lost his lunch. It wasn't that he was airsick, it was more like his stomach was being squeezed up his esophagus, and he was afraid to transform where he was. Death could only visit the Heavenly Realm if he were carried, as his beat was on the Earth. Although he could fly, it was still a long fall. He also was very happy when he was set back on solid ground.

Death had to take a moment to regain his equilibrium from the unfamiliar sensation of having been carried. It was certainly something he did not feel like repeating later. At last, the white dragon of Death stopped his vision from swimming, and noticed that Koji had a look of awe and enlightenment on his face. Irritated that anyone could be so calm after such a rough ride, he followed the old priest's enraptured gaze.

'What's he gawking at? Oh.'

The Palace of the Sun rose before them. Impossibly tall spires of purest gold stabbed into the sky of the Heavenly Realm, while light permeated everything from everywhere. These spires proved to be fortifications around a traditional Asian Palace, gold adorning red beams while the creatures of the zodiacs ranged about the curved and tiled roof. Annexed to this central building by various courtyards were other Palaces, one for every culture, housing the sun deities for each land in the appropriate dwelling. In the very middle of these many buildings was a massive main hall, elements from every culture could be found in the details.

Ascending from and descending to this great central hall was a marvelous highway. It shimmered so that one could not be sure if it was made of gold, cobalt, silver, mist, a rainbow, or a myriad of other things, although the observant eye could see potholes on either side of the descending and ascending ramps. They were just in time to see the Chariot of the Sun beginning to land, Amaterasu herself holding the reins and shining as fiercely as she could manage given her present state of mind. Raven hair spilled plenteously down to stream behind, contrasted starkly by the gold of her kimono. Her vivid brown eyes glared down at the landing pad in concentration, the hosts of solar samurai that had preceded her making way and scattering to make room for the next shift while yet more hosts were arrayed behind her to protect the precious disk. The new shift of guards, a different culture this time, began marching up the ascending ramp. Fifteen seconds passed, and the sun began its trek yet again, this time with an unknown African god shouting and wielding the reins, more guardians marching behind. The twin golden dragons pulling the chariot roared in delight at taking off yet again, flames shooting from their muzzles on occasion to produce the solar flares that baffled human scientists.

"I have to go and greet my sister. She still looks ill. If the rest of you will go to the Egyptian Palace, that is where you will find the access port for the Hall of Records."

Quetzalcoatl rolled his eyes at Susanowo's back. After all, he himself used to be a Sun God once upon a time, one whole Sun ago. He knew where everything was located. He wasn't going to make a comment on it though, he was too old for that, and the storm lord would probably go into another snit. Amaterasu definitely would not appreciate another dead animal in her Hall.

The group, minus one Kami who was more worried about his sister than he would ever admit to, padded through the various courtyards. After a bit, majestic white pillars rose before them supporting a flat stone roof, the only thing separating the inside from the outside sheer bolts of linen. Assuming their human forms once more, Quetzalcoatl and Rainbow Snake were getting ready to call out for permission to enter. They were not fast enough though.

"Quetzalcoatl, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be down below?"

Two very surprised Egyptian gods had been stepping out from the shad afforded by the stone shading to encounter the fact that they had visitors. One was so bright, that he could not be looked upon. The other was a strapping dark skinned man with the head of a hawk. This one was possessed of piercing golden eyes that one could swear saw to the depths of any soul.

"Problems down below. The mothers have been cursed by my brother, and are in a deep sleep where their souls appear to have left their bodies. We need to search the Hall of Records to try to find a way to break it."

"That twin brother of yours has been troublesome ever since he hit puberty."

The speaker was the Shining One, who turned and headed back into the building while motioning the others to follow.

"I was going to say since boyhood, Ra. But he is my brother. I only wish I knew what had turned his heart so dark."

"Jealousy, Quetzalcoatl. You were the fourth sun for your culture, a position your brother wanted. Who knows why he would want this job though. Once any of those eight Primordial Negative Polarity forces worms their way into a heart, it can swiftly turn dark. Then the other seven take turns making the problem even worse."

Horus had spoken this time, and it was obvious that he had recently had a discussion with Thoth. The two loved to talk philosophy. If one was an immortal, there was little else to do.

The inside was as fabulous as the outside, with incenses smoking to perfume the air, and the floor was carpeted with palm fronds and flowers to release their sweet scents with each step. The light was no longer the terrible noon-time here within the palace, maybe only about 10 or 11 o'clock, much more pleasant for the eyes. Potted plants of various kinds resided in golden pots, leafy and well cared for. Various carvings were tucked in different places, and the supporting pillars covered in hieroglyphics depicting the accurate history of the Egyptian culture, carefully recorded.

At last, they came to a small hollow pyramid of limestone and granite, capped with a miniature pyramid of quartz crystal. With a gleam in his eye, Quetzalcoatl pulled his library card out of a pouch that was at his waist. With determination, he slipped the silicon wafer through the reader, as they couldn't use magnetic technology for fear of wiping the cards and disks out every time they touched them.

'Surely here I can find the information to cure my distant grandchildren. I hope that they and their friend can hold out against the curse long enough.'

* * *

Kumiro flopped on the sofa in the living room of the Shrine's living quarters in an exhausted heap. Violet eyes closed as he tugged at his dark hair and removed the blue hair tie that released it from its dragon tail, his blue and white shrine garb clashing with his haphazard landing position. There was no way that he was going to make it to his apartment tonight, he was too bodily and spiritually drained. His mother had recently passed on, necessitating him to leave and assist in her funerary rites as was her wish. Hokkaido was quite the commute to go all the way to the main island and Tokyo just to do it, but he loved his mother and so thought nothing of it.

The Shrine was unusually busy today. He was used to it being busy during the summer, but this was ridiculous! It didn't help that he was the only one fully trained that was serving either. The rest were all children fulfilling community service requirements, but at least there had been help with the daily upkeep. He couldn't believe how many families were bringing children, sick, and elderly to be exorcized. It was like there was an epidemic of dark spirits taking advantage of the local ruling gods being busy with whatever important task they were doing.

He knew that Chihiro and Haku weren't on the vacation that he had been planning for her anymore. When you are as close to someone as the one that you work in an energetic partnership with, you know when they are in trouble. Those two were in big steamy heaps of it, he just could feel it. He knew that Kohakunushi would take good care of his partner, but the worry was still there. After all, the girl's gift was as a channel, a medium for spirits to communicate through while she was in a trance. The gift was far to easy to take advantage of.

A shaking hand found the remote under the cushion where Ryu always hid it, and the Tv blipped on. He was graced with the faces of Nakamura Kana and Takashin Kenji, the anchors for Chrysanthemum News.

"In business news, Tsuni Tsukaimono, co-President of Good Fortune, has been missing for slightly over two weeks now. Report has it that she was on her way to the Kohakugawa Shrine, but had never made it to her destination. Also missing is her father co-President Tsuni Ni, who is presumed to have gone looking for his daughter. These disappearances are coupled with the disappearance of Ogino Koji-daitoku, High Priest of the Kohakugawa Shrine but it is unknown if they are related at this time. Neither Nigihayami Kohakunushi nor his girlfriend have been seen yet, and police are following leads that the disappearances may have been committed to facilitate a corporate takeover by a rival company. Now I'll hand you into the capable hands of Kana-chan."

The female reporter colored a little at the warm tone that Nakamura Kenji could not keep out of his voice for his co-anchor. Last week, he had begun hinting at the possibility of taking her out to dinner. The studio had a betting pool on how long it was going to take to convince her to go out on a date, even if betting and dating co-workers was against company policy. Channel 9 was like one big family, and if alliances strengthened the 'family' bonds, then a few rules could be smudged a bit.

"For country-wide news, the strange disappearances are still happening, with many of the subjects showing up miles away with strange tales to tell. Many religious sects are now up in arms, prophesying that the end of the world is coming. However, the shrines to the major deities are strangely silent on the matter, the miko-gumi serving as mediums of the kamitachi only being able to relay one message from their kami. That message is this, 'Whether an end or a beginning, it lies in the hands of the Rainbow Children of three dragons and three human women.' Enigmatic and confusing as such prophecies usually are, some priests are interpreting it quite literally and searching for pure virgins to offer to dragon spirits as brides, reverting to the customs of the old days. Others are interpreting it much more philosophically, saying that the whole world needs to unite in the bonds of brotherhood and lay aside arms and war. An especially powerful admonishment in the wake of the last war in Iraq. Back to you Kenji-san."

Kenji got an interesting sparkle to his eyes when she slipped into the more formal honorific. For just a moment, one might almost think the hunger and longing made him look almost super-human. He must have made her uncomfortable somehow, and would have to proceed a little more carefully. He had waited this long, he could court her a little slower. After all, there was more to him than appearances.

Kana, even though they were both sitting as stiff and formal as chopsticks again, could have sworn she felt something wind around her leg, gently brushing her ankle as if to reassure her. She had to be imagining things though.

An image of a young woman with sparkling topaz eyes and a wild waterfall of raging red hair filled the screen. She was accompanied by a sapphire eyed and black haired young man, and together they were laughing with an older woman who looked very much like the younger woman in the center. The background of the picture was the Pyramid of the Sun in Mexico City, and the young pair had obviously been treating the older woman to a tour of the historic sight.

"In the world of science, Top Meso-American Archaeologist Jewel O'Drake is still missing. Searchers are giving up hope of ever finding the intrepid young lady. Former search parties have reported being chased away from the ruins in the night hours that they were camping by such strange things as snake, jaguar, spider, and bat spirits. No sign has been found yet of Bill McBride, who was her college chum and long-time work partner, nor any of their assistants. Curiously enough, Jewel's mother Marcella O'Drake has also gone missing from the ancestral O'Drake clan stronghold in Northern Ireland."

"Elsewhere in the world of science, it is reported that the sun is still seeming to lose its strength, though it is slowing down. Scientific conjecture is that the sun is undergoing some kind of rest period that has never before been observed in modern times, although astronomers say that similar phenomena have been documented by such peoples as the Aztecs and Chinese in their ancient records. Do you have anything to add, Kenji?"

"In local news, millionaire Nigihayami Kohakunushi's prospective bride has been identified as Ogino Chihiro, the current High Priestess of the Kohakugawa Shrine. Interestingly enough, the kami that she specifically serves is also named Nigihayami Kohakunushi. Long-time friend MountainChild BlowingWind who is a miko at the shrine, and her working partner Take Ryu who serves as an acolyte at the shrine have not been seen since Chihiro was 'Spirited Away' by her Nigihayami Kohakunushi. The only regular staff in attendance at this time is one Taijiya Kumiro who serves as Miss Ogino's working partner and is the final male acolyte at the Shrine. For the curious, the kamitachi honored by Kohakugawa Jinja are Amaterasu-O-Mi-Kami the Goddess of the Sun, Nigihayami Kohakunushi-No-O-Kami God of the Kohaku River, Nigihayami Tatsu-No-O-Kami God of the Sacred Mountain, Nigihayami Nyuuhakushoku-No-O-Kami who is a Goddess in charge of sending rainstorms, and Izumi Ten-No-O-Kami who is the God of the Sacred Spring feeding the river although the only one literally enshrined there is the kami of the river."

Kumiro sat up, no longer tired. Their names had been released on nation-wide tv, so something was definitely up. It was a sort of secret code that the spirits who were stuck in the material world used, mentioning Shrine Keepers and honored kami via their 'plants' in the news industry. It was a method of attracting help to the Shrines in need of assistance. Word would spread from the Shrines that had Tv's to their loosely associated miko and ascetics, as well as to other shrines. He needed to prepare the spare rooms reserved for pilgrims that would now be sure to come and offer their services.

Whatever was happening in the spiritual world, the spiritual humans were being called to work.

* * *

"NEVER!"

The room that she awoke to was dark. Not a light could be seen in the never ending blackness, a perfect void that she was sure was just waiting to suck her soul. The mental torture that she had been subjected too had forced her into unconsciousness, and Tsukaimono could only pray that the Ogino's were doing alright. Before she could help them though, first she had to get back to them. Where was she?

The dream that had finally released her had been utterly disturbing. Her husband was gone, she knew that already, could feel the moment that his soul had left his body. He was wandering somewhere, lost and scared, no guide to lead him to the land of the dead where he could rest before rebirth or whatever was in store for his soul. That was why the dream had been so disturbing. It had been someone else performing her husband's duty to her in these, torturing her body in horrendous ways at the same time. Someone very dark, it was someone whose smell still lingered in the empty room, a scent that she instinctively hated.

The air stirred in the room, sending cold chills over her exposed skin.

'Wait. I know I was wearing more than this.'

Looking down even though this lack of light not even her keen fox eyes could hope to penetrate, Tsukaimono ran her hands over her body. She found numerous shallow cuts, evidence that they had been much deeper as she healed so quickly, as well as quite a few bruises. Her spring dress was ripped and torn, modified by someone's passion to be much more revealing. Her hips and nether regions ached, abused, as too did her breasts.

It struck what had to have happened. Running her hands frantically over her neck, she searched for any mark of possession. Many dark beings or powerful beings would mark those that they had 'taken' somewhere as proof of ownership. A bite, or a certain pattern cut into the skin, was the normal mark, although she searched for less common ones as well.

She was relieved to find none. He may have taken her bodily, but the absence of a mark meant that her soul was still unmixed. She would get free, free the humans, rip Mikaboshi to shreds, then go home and lay her husband's soul to rest. Crawling out from under the rest of the blanket that had been haphazardly tossed over her lower extremities, the kitsune snarled.

"You will pay for this, Amatsu Mikaboshi, Lord of Evil. I, Tsuni Tsukaimono, swear this on the tablets of my Husbands and Ancestors."

* * *

Rain's Replies

Redrose Moon - I don't know what I'm going to do after 'RKF' is done. I'll probably do some more stories in the 'Courting Collection.' I've got a couple ideas for ritual stories, so 'Sweat / Ritual' will probably end up being a collection of rituals done at the Shrine to explore the cultural interplays, and the name of the thread will then change if I do. I have a couple ideas incubating for in 'Threads of Destiny' also, but I think mainly I'll take a break.

Monchi - Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. By the way, what didn't you like about 'Sweat?' The idea of all that sweat? That's why you jump in the river!

Hearts - The Zorro image I have been waiting patiently to use ever since Queso was born in my twisted little head. Growing up, I adored Zorro. The whole family would gather around the tv to watch the black and white re-runs (Dad rooted for Sgt Garcia, I rooted for Zorro, we were very active). I had always conceived that he was trying to live up to the dashing and debonair Zorro, and so decided that he would be the very antithesis of him. Of course, Zorro still impresses me. Accept no substitutes!

KatsyKat - thanks.

Aharah Musici - I hope so too. What am I saying? I'm writing the story::Hangs head in chagrin.:


	30. Beyond the Fabric on the Loom

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 30: Beyond the Fabric on the Loom

LadyRainStarDragon does not, nor will she ever own Spirited Away. Rain is not saddened though, merely hoping to do as well as Miyazaki-san one day.

* * *

The Pearly being that was Love fell to the ground figuratively there within the veil that was the original dimension of Creation. Here there was not really any up or down, merely the twists of Fate that formed the Fabric of Creation. She had channeled into the young human yet again, and not only had dealt with Lust who had taken control of both Queso and Tezcatlipoca, but also Hate, Jealousy, and the original Greed. The four brothers together were very strong, but luckily, they had not expected Love to be able to fight back.

Not many people were able to be proper channels for the original 16 Forces of Creation. Yes, all were affected by them, and all beings possessed their own copies of the emotions, but there was much that had to be accomplished for a proper channel. One had to have had a near death experience. Chihiro had several under her obi. The medium had to also be spiritually pure, a task which Chihiro naturally was, even though she did much to stay that way as well. The final requirement was that the entity be strong enough to withstand the Primal Force. The human woman had a strength of will that had been demonstrated time and again, famous for her feats in Aburaya.

The other three of the Creative Forces that had dispatched to assist the women through the barrier between Manifest and Unmanifest Possibility had now drawn up near to their sister. One was a vaguely human mass of light, another an angelic being, and the last never allowed her form to be seen, only felt.

"Love, are you alright? What happened with Chihiro?"

"She almost made it to the end of her Fabric, but someone refused to allow the her the Freedom that she needed to go easily to the end of her Life, and so she had to pass through instead. Poor thing was that close to having no snags form in her life to fix.'

Life grunted looking at Love's fingers held so very close together. She alone held the Energies of Life and Death within her being, and it was with her permission that whoever had been obstructing her sister had expired, despite the fact that her helpers were all on strike. Invisibly, she laid a hand on Love's shining shoulder.

"It was that Queso idjit, wasn't it? Hate and Jealousy are both pretty active against you and Compassion right now, and those two seem to be sharing him right now."

"Yes. I think Compassion finally got sick of it though, she removed her mitama from Kohakunushi before he squished Queso. Justice's mitama was too busy strengthening Huetziatl and keeping from his conscious realization the strengthening of the bond between he and Jewel to stop it."

Chastity shook her head, golden tresses waving in the currents produced as her feathers fluttered in time.

"Compassion never has liked bloodshed. I'm surprised that she managed to keep him from really hurting the guy for as long as she has. Kohakunushi is really possessive. I mean really possessive."

Chastity heaved a sigh, any gestures obscured by her light.

"Let's get back to the others and do what we can to repair the loom. Next time I come across Lust, I'm kicking his shapely rump."

Love rolled her eyes at Chastity's assured speech. Everyone knew those two were always at it, squabbling whenever they ran into each other. They were actually fascinated by each other, but Chastity had a large problem with his attitude. When the eight sisters of Creation and the eight brothers of Destruction had come into existence, the Great Creator had pair bonded the groups together to keep some semblance of order, and probably also to maintain his sanity, with the constant fighting always happening. Of course, with how bad the personality clashes were between the resulting eight pairs even Order was Chaotic, which Creator actually seemed perfectly content with. Creator was always reminding them that strife, as annoying as it was at times, caused entities to want to grow. The girls certainly did not appreciate the boys' boisterous and destructive natures though, especially when they pulled their little 'pranks' and broke into the Loom Room.

"Chastity, you mean if you can keep his hands off of you. That Force is just absolutely obsessed with you, and he's got this thing for your wings."

"Please don't remind me. Last time he touched me I had to molt and scrub four times until I could get his thoughts out of my head."

With that, the mitama of the four Creative Forces winked out, rejoining instantly with their main parts in the Hall of the Loom their Esteemed Creator/Parent(s) had provided them with to weave the dreams of Creation.

* * *

"Where are we?"

"Standing on a really slippery surface in the middle of nowhere with no food Jewel."

"I know that cousin, I meant WHERE are we. This makes me think of the Sea of Glass before God's throne in Revelations, but I don't think this is it somehow."

BlowingWind nodded before tearing her eyes away from the alien landscape to flicker over her cousin, her friend, and the strange and unfamiliar being that had accompanied Chihiro through the rip in the fabric they had seen her spill out of before it pulled smooth once more behind her. The pair had been the last to arrive in this strange realm of crystal, but it wasn't like the other two could have really gone anywhere anyway while waiting for Chihiro. The children would have none of it, insisting on waiting. Quetzal, tucked safe and warm inside his mother's womb had been very insistent on waiting for Gawakusa and her mother.

You would think they were meant to be mates or something with how insistent Jewel's son was on waiting for the daughter of the Kohaku River. It would have been cute if he hadn't been whining about not being able to help her since he was currently an embryo. Both of the mothers who had been stuck listening to him had wondered if he was going to remember it when he was finally born.

"This place was in my dream. We were on a giant dog, and when he stood it became a thick forest filled with danger. We were beset by eight evil spirits in turn. I was shown two possible outcomes for this path. The first was that we failed their tests and died. The second was that we passed and lived. If we lived, we appeared in a room where there was a broken loom. There were eight good spirits, who tested us also. If we failed, they died and our world ended. If we passed, they lived and the loom was magically repaired. From there, we went before a Great Unseen, who also tested us. If we passed, the sixteen spirits were wed and Creation continued. If we failed, things remained as they always were, the Tapestry ripping every now and then, until there was finally a last cycle, and another group failed. However, the current order was destroyed."

BlowingWind was a rising column of wind mingled with the grains of the fertile earth which had mysteriously combined with probing tongues of magma, the doe-skins of a Shaman gleaming white in an unseen sun. Streams of blue and white beads swirled about there to indicate the great rivers of air that traveled the skies, while blacks, reds, yellows, and oranges licked their way in passionate currents of earthly fire around her lower hems. A lightly tanned hand grasped a blood-stained spear, attesting to the fact that she still blamed herself for the near fatal mating with Ryu. From a belt around her waist decorated with a Hawk encircled by a Snake dangled an obsidian blade, a deer antler making the hilt. On her back was her pack, filled with her father's pipe, rattles, various crystals, a polished obsidian scrying mirror, tobacco and herbs, and various other gear that were employed in her Shamanic practices. Copper and gold bands cupped wrists, biceps, and ankles, glowing as if they were molten, yet not burning her flesh as she was now the mate of a volcano dragon. The hawk feathers were in her braids once more, but the human outline that she wore was translucent and insubstantial, only a projection of the bead of Turquoise that was her true self that had become the Heart of the Earth-Fire tongue that was the Take Ryu Magma Tongue beneath Mount Fuji that volcanologists showed such interest in.

Beside the Shaman was her cousin, the elegant kimono of Japan gone, and once more in the green cloth wraps of Huetziatl's priestesses, a single scale hanging at her neck on a golden gleam to produce rainbows that shimmered around her. Sapphires had been woven about with strands of silver and gold, coiling carefully around upper arms. Curiously affixed in her hair, though they seemed to have no anchors, were the great green plumes of quetzal birds, the reds and blues of the macaw, and other wondrous feathers, giving the overall impression that the plumage was her own and resembling in its own way the natural plumage of the feathered serpents whose legends she had studied. She too was possessed of weapons, a curious staff carved to spiral like a serpent, the head of which was a fine quartz specimen carved and polished into the head of a Plumed Serpent. A second weapon lurked on a leather belt at her waist, the black stone razor-sharp and glittering in the eerie light where the sacrificial tool slept over her right hip. As with her elder cousin, she too was merely a projection, surrounding a Pearl that bandied rainbows across her surface.

Partially removed from the duo, Chihiro also stood, though a bit gingerly. She was still trying to get used to the voluminous robes that she still found herself in. Clutched in her hand like a comfort device or a life line was the simple staff that her husband had once carried everywhere with him. A sad smile played over her face as she looked at it, thinking of how tenderly her lord had always played with her, how gently he had carried her.

"Then we will just have to not fail."

From within the wombs of the three women, three childish voices had given the answer. These children were also part of the quest, and they would not allow themselves to fail. Too much was at stake.

A sea of glass extended on all sides around them, shiny as a mirror, reflecting everything and nothing all at once. Jewel, fascinated by the vision, knelt down to touch it, expecting to meet a hard and cold surface, finding it instead warm and soft enough for a hand to pass into. BlowingWind looked around, searching again for the direction to take to wherever it was they needed to be, yet still keeping an eye on the unfamiliar being now facing Chihiro.

When the pair had materialized, he had been grasping her from behind, like he had been keeping her from falling. Shortly after, he had lowered her to sit on what was passing for the ground. The poor thing had spent several minutes bent over and heaving while he had held her hair and robing back from the puddle of bile and spittle that had formed. It had taken her a while to stop heaving enough to relate what had happened, the girls had just finished exchanging information, and BlowingWind had finally been able to relate her dream.

A mist issued from the pale moonlight being, and when the clouds parted, a massive white dog was in his place. More than large enough to carry the three of them, it was as if he were in his winter coat, so furry was he. Whiter than the moon, he seemed to gleam with a light of his own as the unnatural light that lit this world bounced off of his hairs. Each paw was at least as big as their heads, and a long tail was tucked between his legs while his head was bowed low in submission. The brute was kneeling, waiting for the Ladies to mount, and tears trickled slowly to meld with the glass below, shamed that they did not trust him.

None of the girls were too keen on the idea of riding a giant dog they didn't know if they could trust for what he had once done, as Chihiro had related her story as well. True, he had helped this time, but neither had he yet earned their complete trust. How could they trust really, being thrust into such strange situations, cast away from their mates, and besieged by someone who had formerly only been a nuisance? Somehow communicating in that silent way that women seem to be able to do, their decision was made, and they tried to walk on their own. The problem was that their foot wear was definitely not suited to the slippery surface. The three had not gone very far before they had all slipped and fallen, bruising egos and tail bones while sending heads spinning with the movement. Giving up on the plan, they reluctantly agreed to let the creature carry them.

"How do we know you aren't going to eat us?"

BlowingWind was currently doing her best to appear intimidating, but as her pregnancy seemed to be slightly speeded up in this strange land, she wasn't doing too well at it. All she could manage at that time was to look motion sick from just standing up. Silently, she was thanking all that was holy that nobody was frying eggs or bacon ANYWHERE on this spooky plain.

"My existence depends on your existence, as does all the rest of the however many worlds there are. You would like to see your mate again, correct?"

"Good point. Besides, there's still one of us who needs to 'break her seal.'"

"Hey! Who said I ever intend to actually sleep with him?"

"If I lost it, dear cousin, you have to also. Besides, it's not that bad."

Even though the giant dog was laying down for them, the pregnant women still found it difficult to get on. Their bellies were already rounding with the fruit of destiny here in this odd realm, throwing their senses of balance off. Time seemed to run so fast here, and it was like they were at least three months pregnant already. At last though, the three were astride him, clutching at his fur and each other.

"Oh dear Lord, please don't let me upchuck all over the place."

The other two women seconded Jewel's desperate, humble, and heartfelt prayer.

As Kyuujo stood up, the glass became a dense forest, dark and foreboding as any found in a horror movie. Mist reached tendrils up from the ground to wrap around trees or to slide seductively up lower appendages, obscuring visibility and begging the wanderers to stay. Suddenly, a dark presence could be felt behind the tiny group, and the dog tucked his tail and ran. His priority in getting across the Sea of Illusion was to keep the Mothers of the Rainbow Children safe.

"Having my pistol would really be a good thing right now. This staff thing is nice, but I don't know how to use it. It just doesn't bode all that well that we've got weapons."

Chihiro solved that problem.

"You whack the enemy with it. The gut is an especially satisfying area to strike. Pretend it's Huetziatl on the other end."

* * *

Eight figures stood beside the broken loom, waiting for the Unifiers to arrive. These beings had existed for so long, and woven so many tapestries, that their memories conflicted with their seeming youth. They were immortal, as one could well expect from children so closely connected to the great Force. In a way, they blamed themselves for the mess, unable to bend and give in. They were afraid of what they thought could happen if they were to embrace and accept their betrothed grooms.

Generosity looked around at her present sisters, feeling sad for what Ten was going to experience, but also feeling happy for what he would finally find. These beings in this room were the main positive forces stemming from creation. Kind brown eyes darkened sadly as she watched Life, Love, and Sacrifice trying to mend one of the beams, while Chastity was wrapping some duct tape around another section. Where she had managed to find the duct tape, Generosity didn't know, but if Chastity's idea worked, there was no way she and her tasty jelly rolls were going to complain. The slightly rotund female shook her head as she picked up a piece of wood that had once been a foot pedal, wondering just why their husbands-to-be felt they had to come and screw up their hard work every so often. Devotion was busy trying to untangle some of the threads and muttering about Ryu's problems, while Justice was busy whacking a joint tight again with a rubber mallet and pretending that Huetziatl was pounding on Loki and taking care of Abandonment for her.

None of these beings had any form that you could call true of course, although they did have favored shapes. Their appearance changed with the entity viewing them or temporarily embodying them, just as with their opposites. Where these positive qualities would shine and light a room, the ones that were supposed to be their mates could darken any room just as quickly, even though they did not hurt the eyes to gaze upon.

Actually, they were surprisingly seductive when the men were in the rare calm mood. If they were calm more often, maybe they could co-exist peacefully. Then again . . .

"Should we give in?"

Justice, swift and sure, currently garbed in the manner of a judge of some obscure culture, looked up from her pounding. Her blind eyes did not lack for expression, while the vast expanses of deepest space were swept up in a tight whorl at the back of her head. The black woman parted cherry lips, voicing her righteous anger.

"To those monsters? They are Despair, Hate, Greed, Jealousy, Lust, Tyranny, Abandonment, and Cruelty! Violent and despicable, they bring pain to those around them! How can we be at peace with such males? Do you honestly believe that I would willingly give myself to Tyranny? Would you see Lust despoil Chastity or yourself lay with Greed? What would happen to the Universe if Sacrifice were to bear the fruit of Cruelty, or Compassion be dominated by Jealousy? Or if Hate covered over Love?"

Devotion, in the guise of an athletic Nigerian woman, looked up from the snarls that had been caused by the O'Drake curse. She had just finished removing the mark of the curse from BlowingWind, Jewel, and Marie. Devotion had been about to smooth out Marcella's threads and finally free the woman of her bleak past when Justice had her little outburst. Devotion could see why Justice wanted nothing to do with Tyranny, but her elder sister had not seen the very plight that Abandonment and Despair were truly in. Her torn musings were interrupted by Generosity and her lush brown hair that drew attention away from her generous frame.

"But surely there must be some middle ground that we can all agree on. I do not want to mingle with Greed any more than any of you wish to join with your opposites in marriage. There must be a way!"

Generosity could feel her heart breaking for the millionth time at the very least. It seemed like there would never be peace, like all their beautiful hard work would be spoiled by the Destroyers of the Web every time they prepared to weave new great miracles into the Creation. Compassion, her form shifting yet again in her anguish, shed tears for her sisters. This was beginning to wear them all down.

"We can only have hope in the Creator's Plan. There has to be some reason for all of this strife. We are just too involved to see it."

Devotion carefully turned her attention back to picking at the threads of Marcella's life, and of her past lives. Eventually, all would be smoothed out, as the O'Drakes now were free to love without fear. Now they just had to worry about the males tangling their threads. With as much that needed to be done this round, they would have to keep a weather eye on the loom.

* * *

Elsewhere beyond the Fabric of Time and Space, Greed, Lust, Hate, and Jealousy had gathered to figure out how they had lost. Greed was especially aggravated at this rip in their plan, having once controlled the dog spirit that was now helping the very woman who had been Love's Channel. Greed pulled on his brown hair in frustration while his golden eyes flashed like coins in a house fire.

Hate was rather pissed as well, having lost yet again to Love. She was to be his wife, and yet she still refused to submit after how many of their tapestries he and his brothers had torn completely asunder? He wasn't asking for much really, heck at this rate in the courting process, he would be appeased temporarily with a handshake or even getting 'The Bird'! Was it too much to ask for her to hold even a spark of Love in her own heart for him? Even he could feel love, after all. Darkness that forever enshrouded his sinewy and mysterious form deepened around him as his mood became worse, red eyes peering out of his gloom.

Jealousy, as could be expected, was a green-eyed monster as he paced the void around them. Spookily enough, he looked a little like Kohakunushi, although his face was much more oval than the river dragon that had taken a human bride. He was further differentiated by the fact that his hair was a grassy green against a light sea-green hide.

Lust was surprisingly unaffected by their minor setback to keeping the women out of the way. Instead, he was smirking as the seeds of a plan were planted in his mind. Secretly, he was relieved really, it was so much fun to play with Chihiro and Haku, even if their lust for each other was of a pure type. It was nice to know that he could actually be a force for good in certain circumstances, now if only the women would open their eyes and see their positive qualities. His eyes, a peculiar shade of tangerine, twinkled with mischief as his blue hair danced in sinewy gyrations around his head. After all, energy flowed in two directions on any connection. Now that it had been stated and revealed by Love, could they not use that very information to finally get what they wanted? Besides, what was life without a little excitement?

"Cheer up guys. Energy flows both ways, and we have links to a certain set of women that we have been chasing for eons. Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way."

Hate had a incredulous look on his lean face as the gloom cleared enough for his form to be seen for the first time in years. Brawny in his dark clothing much like all his brothers wore, this was definitely not a man that you would want to meet in a dark alley. Surprisingly, he was not dark nor was he what you could call light. It was more like a mocha color, and his purple hair would cause a shock to anyone who wondered what hate really looked like. He enjoyed making himself look different from what everyone conceived of hate as.

"I sure hope you've got a good scheme, because Tyranny and Cruelty are going to be very pissed that the Mothers made it to their sources and through the veil. Abandonment and Despair aren't going to care much since they'll be busy dodging their abuse, but those two that have been influencing that Mikaboshi guy make Satan look pretty wimpy sometimes."

"Oh, don't worry so much about those two. They just need to catch Justice and Sacrifice and work through some 'relationship problems.' Then they'll calm down and stop being such jerks to all of us. I swear, those girls sometimes act like life is all chocolates, fluffy bunnies, and happily ever after. If everything were all happily ever after, can you imagine the global overpopulation? It's bad enough as it is. They don't realize what a favor we do for them by making room for new things."

The four Destructive Forces that were gathered together fell silent for a moment, looking at each other.

"Did anybody _try _chocolates?"

The other three looked at Jealousy like he had grown a second head. Hate took it upon himself to speak.

"Hello? We are the Destructive side of the coin? What would happen to Creation if we went all soft and wishy-washy? We are supposed to keep things interesting, remember? Giving a girl chocolates is not interesting."

Lust started snickering as he got up, mirrored by Jealousy.

"You obviously were not there when we made Queso give Chihiro flowers and candy."

"It was great! She'd flip out every time, we must have gone through so much popcorn!"

"Pity he got stomped, I was considering letting him go after someone else later on."

In the dark cave that the four brothers were headed toward, their other four brothers awaited their return. In the darkest corner, two skinny and malnourished figures cowered, hoping to avoid the wrath of their eldest brothers. It was a real chore to escape the brutal beatings, and if they could have dropped and died they would have gladly done so long ago. Despair and Abandonment had given up hope of Tyranny and Cruelty ever viewing them as true brothers, and were always grateful when their other brothers were around to somewhat protect them.

In another cave corner, Tyranny and Cruelty were picking over a lavish spread of food, not a word leaving their lips as they waited for their brothers' return. They had been successful with their assignment of Amatsu Mikaboshi, causing him to do things that he normally would not do. It had been interesting to see how far they could control the Japanese Kami of Evil, and they had found him easier to influence than many due to his already darkened heart that held no pity. He had held himself above such base needs, of course it had lead to a repression that they had delighted in ripping away for a short while.

"So, we burn the fabric that they are working on now, as well as the loom. Even if they manage to fix it before we gather the last of the magic to burn it, without the loom they can do no more work. Without work to keep them busy, they will have no more excuses to reject us."

Tyranny laughed at his own statement, blood red hair cropped short around his ears while pink eyes were squeezed shut in glee. Cruelty joined in, his skin browned and leathered while his hair was bleached out by exposure.

Despair barely held back a whimper at the thought of all that hard work destroyed once more. He alone among the brothers could feel the pain of the women that had been promised to them every time they ruined the carefully plotted patterns. The women were never going to forgive them if this new plan went through, and they might as well try to commit seppuku again. His gaze locked with that of Abandonment, and they shared silently their hopelessness that there would ever be any peace, or that they would ever become whole with their brides. Abandonment leaned close to his elder brother.

"I feel someone in my sector of the Sea, so I need to go. Did you want to go with me just to get away for a bit?"

Despair nodded. His sector was after Abandonment's, so he might as well go along just in case whoever it was made it past his brother. It would be good to get away from their twisted eldest brothers anyway. Not even bothering with leaving the cave first, and eschewing sending mere mitama of themselves, they winked out of sight as their other four brothers stood in the entrance to the cave.

* * *

Kyuujo dashed through the woods as quickly as he could, blindly hoping that his intuition was leading him in both a correct and safe direction. The three souls leaning into him for speed and safety were taut in concentration, silently urging him to go faster However, despite how fast he ran, the creeping dark seemed to catch up to them all that much faster. He and the women were now the only source of light shining in the reaching mists.

Jewel turned around, feeling a chilled breath issuing behind her, only to find herself staring into an empty and hopeless set of eyes. Gazing into them, she saw the betrayal that she had suffered at the hands of her former fiancé, this time from his own point of view. She saw how he had resented her holding out on him, having been sure that his engagement ring would secure a night with her. In his fury the next day, she watched him seduce her best friend, leaving behind his promise to wait for her as she would wait for him. All of it she saw in a mere moment, and she waited for the familiar feeling of abandonment to fill her. Despite how much she hated the man, she also still loved him in a way. Yet, the feeling never came.

Instead, the scale that hung at her chest grew to be hot, drawing her gaze down to it and away from the empty eyes. The haunting images playing before her mind faded away, replaced with the faces of Ten, Huetziatl, her family, and the rest of her new friends. Turning back to face the way they were riding. The ill boding presence faded away, taking the mists with it and allowing them to see the forest for the wild beauty it really was.

Stopped in his tracks behind them, Abandonment was stunned at the strength the woman had just displayed. Instead of crumbling beneath the pain of her abandonment, she merely had abandoned her pain, taking his force and using it in a positive manner. As only one of the group had looked back, he would be forced to let them through the rest of his forest unmolested.

'One of us down, seven to go mothers. Good luck. I'm sick of all this fighting.'

* * *

Back in the catacombs that Ryu controlled, Ob narrowed his blue eyes as he watched a blackened shell form around the comatose bodies of the mortals that he was trying to heal. Their heart rate was already slowing, and they had begun to become rather cool to the touch. The other dragons had long since retired to allow him to do his work.

He had lost her twice now, he would not allow her to be ripped cruelly away yet a third time. After all, his hatchlings deserved to know her, and she certainly would be going through a lot of heartache within a few months. She needed to know that her sacrifices were not for nothing, and that she would not really be losing anything.

Another set of similar blue eyes shone out of the dark at him, the cheaping and screeching of their newly hatched young following the female as she came to check on the woman that she would soon be owing her very life to.

"They have begun, Take Drake Obsidian."

"Good, it is not a moment too soon, Take Maeve Mayu."

Together, they began to chant spells to lend strength to the weakening bodies stretched out before them, while several hatchlings not more than six inches long listened to the ancient words. After many moments, a few began to copy the syllables learning magic in the way that dragons had for eons. Others began to attempt clawing through the shield separating them from the dying women, one of whom smelled very familiar. Paper claws bent back with no effect, and the remainder of the baby dragons paced and mewled.


	31. Your Heart is Always Near

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 31: Your Heart is Always Near

LadyRainStarDragon does not, nor will she ever own Spirited Away. Rain is not saddened though, merely hoping to do as well as Miyazaki-san one day.

Terrah is a world of my own creation, created in 1994, under my maiden name of Teresa Garcia. The series is called the Shadow Chronicles, but is not yet ready for publication as I started working on other things in 1996. However, bits have been mentioned in one authorised web page, which is now no longer updated. Do not steal Angelina, Terrah, or Angelina's consort who makes a bit appearance here as well. I wasn't going to use this, but I needed something only a human could access.

A long time ago I became fascinated with the Shasta Star, a real crystal orb. So I can not take credit for either the store or the stone. The proprietor in the scene is entirely fictitious though.

* * *

Twelve hours had passed on the Sun, twelve dusty, gritty, and grasping hours. The gods had ransacked every file in the Hall of Records to no avail. Koji had also gone through the books and scrolls, reading what languages that he could. 

All had overlooked the simple yet large crystal sphere in the center of the chamber. Fully as big as the ball for the top of one of those exceedingly large flagpoles like embassies all over the world, as well as the UN buildings, possessed, she sat in calm reflection in the midst of the orderly chaos. The myriad cracks within her being each held thousands of encoded texts from Lemuria. The astral body of the Shasta Star, her physical body sat in sacred space within a little crystal and book store at the foot of the Lemurian retreat that man knew as Mount Shasta, which was in turn a portal to a world known as Terrah. Appropriately enough, Crystal Wings was currently being visited by one of the few being that could unlock this ancient relic by her sheer presence.

In despair, Koji was peering into the orb, thinking about what he needed to find and hoping for the answers to just pop into his head. Realizing the hopelessness and folly of their search, the old human laid a sorrowing hand on the beckoning crystal. As he did so, he felt an odd jolt pass through his being as the crystal awoke to find that someone other than the two or three currently incarnated beings who were authorized to access this particular record was searching for it. Confused as to what protocol demanded as the request came from the realm of the gods from a human hand, the crystal called out to her nearest, though unknowing Keeper.

Permission to access was granted by the Keeper. A woman in a gauzy sea-green dress was projected by hologram standing on top of the orb. Large blue wings folded behind her back, while a cat's tail poked out the back of her flowing dress and curled around her ankles. A flash of light filled the room, and a sheer shield of blue flames enfolded the woman. The silver crown pointing downward over her forehead held an amethyst to her third eye region, pulsing in time with a living heart. The sword at her hip matched her crown, and the pair clearly showed that this woman was important.

* * *

A loud and pure tone began to fill the quiet little shop, a bigger version of the note that she heard every night on going to sleep, every morning upon waking, and every time that someone asked her a question that she felt she had the answer to. Having only been out on her own a few years, she had grown used to hearing the strange toning at odd times, but never had she ever found a source to the unearthly music. 

Until today.

In Crystal Wings, Angelina looked up from the staff that she was examining and straight into the being who was calling the past Queen. Her eyes, a curious jewel blue streaked with green and yellow widened as she saw the old man's face gazing into the crystal her soul was part of. Hair so dark a brown that it looked black beneath the florescent lights stood on end then relaxed to blaze around her head as her already pale skin became a ghost white. The green and gauzy Grecian style dress that she wore floated around her as she fell. The store proprietor, alarmed by the sudden surge of power through the metaphysical shop and knowing the mysterious woman who came in every now and then as a woman easily injured, leapt over his glass display counter. Aided by the invisible helper spirits of the reincarnated queen, he managed to catch her. By the door, a rather turtlesque man in silver winged armor materialized to the physical world long enough to lock the door and turn about the sign to read closed, then drew the shades shut.

It was not before the proprietor got a good look at his green skin though. Having heard the stories about the woman who could answer any question even if it was unasked, the grey haired paranormal investigator was glad that he had his tape recorder in his pocket today.

In the dark, the human bridge to yet another world parallel to the common Earth Plane began to utter verse.

Divided worlds in due discourse

Time flows along divided course

The broken loom, the tangled weft,

Fix them now while hope is left.

x

The Innocent Pearl of River's Heart,

Another Guarded and once torn apart

And the Raging Force of Earth and Sky

Led by Eyes that have learned to cry.

x

Trek across the Illusory Sea,

Even through Forest Fantasy.

Beyond each Internal Fountain,

Behind each craggy Mountain.

x

While Menfolk danger do quickly traverse,

The mothers take advantage of their curse.

Their own destiny to fulfill,

All we do is ride this wheel.

x

Empty bodies, left behind

No animation, they lose their time.

A life returned, a human gift,

A dragon heals a gaping rift.

x

A willing mate is taken within a dream,

When quest is done come from behind the screen.

With the spill of Virgin's Blood,

Release from her the Blessed Flood.

x

Thus when done breaks Dark One's geas,

Falling Water holds the Jewel's sweet keys.

Unlocking do while in rescue's flight,

Falling Water plants his pearls in the night.

x

Concurrent with this dreaming tale,

A spring at last finds his proper female.

His first guess of the New Bud was close,

But she was inside the Harvested Rose.

x

Parties rejoin, time becomes whole,

Aided now by a river of deepest coal.

Spirit the women Away to the Sun,

There they must dwell till the tale be done.

x

Below on Earth, those who Serve shall dance,

Giving all of Nature energy with loving chants.

The Mystery of the despairing Light,

Fades away, like even darkest Night.

x

Four attacks on the Light in all,

On the last, darkness shall fall.

War is won, at least for now,

Here a son takes his bow.

x

A halfling's first meal granted, yet barely so,

Renewed Goshinboku joins this woven show.

The Past Times are set, the babe may not stay.

Returns to build a new past with Queen of May.

x

Yet not all is as bleak as it seems,

The Son had always been their support beams.

Once his younger self is gone,

Older self shall right his wrong.

x

Yet take ye care that May meets not May,

What happens then not even we can say.

'Tis possible that the younger shall disbelieve,

And so herself accidentally destroy what They weave.

x

Two River Children, brought to Life at last,

As they are born, memory of each away is cast.

Few ever come from within mortal womb

Who remember love decreed Beyond the Loom.

x

However, those two have their own tale to tell,

Rest assured one day happy shall toll their bell.

As they grow, the Order properly will be set,

Later on, jewels Brown by Green will be met.

* * *

The servants were already busy cleaning up the blood, while the warriors were rehanging the Gates of Shell. The Gates themselves had been mysteriously mended of all damage to the doors themselves when the dead soul had been cast into the Beyond and Tezcatlipoca banished. The Entry Hall was a flurry of activity, and everyone was rejoicing in the narrow victory and the holy power of their Lady. All were rejoicing save one that is. 

Kohakunushi walked away from the dead body. Numb inside, feeling not an ounce of any emotion save a burning craving for justice, neither Haku nor Nushi felt any grief for what they had done. He wanted nothing more to do with the man that had been responsible for providing the Invader with the means to hurt his mate. His mission was to rescue his mate's family and the kitsune, then return to his bride's side. It was her wish.

"What shall we do with him master?"

Kohakunushi did not spare even a backward glance as he entered the water, cleansing himself as he swam for the gates to the realm above.

"Burn it. I want all trace of his filth removed from both rivers."

With that, the river spirit passed through the Gates of Shell, speeding upward to the Gates of Earth and beyond. He quickly caught up to Huetziatl, who was peeling himself off of a wall and looking rather banged up. As the white dragon passed the rainbowed one, Huetziatl fell into step behind, eager to continue pursuing his uncle. However, when they burst into the surface world and the normal flow of human-time, Tezcatlipoca was no where to be found.

"Where is he?"

Eyeing the now unpredictable dragon that was Kohakunushi, Huetziatl decided to get OUT of the spring before he got torn up any more. He hadn't been up here to see where his uncle had fled, he had been busy trying to get the wall to let go of himself. Whatever blast had forced the very big black serpent out was very strong.

"No doubt on his way to return wherever he had come from my lord."

Kohakunushi's eyes went wide as he saw the damage that had been done to his captain of the guard. Shallow breaths did their best not to harm injured ribs any more, and violet pain-filled eyes loaded with guilt avoided the river lord's. Red had been patching up the damaged dragon, holding some moss to a rather large wound where several scales had been ripped out.

"I couldn't stop him from getting in. Is the Lady alright?"

"She'll be fine Tzu. I swear."

"My guess is that Tezcatlipoca is going to rejoin with Mikaboshi. We'll have to be really careful on this mission. When he came flying out, it didn't look too intentional, and he sort of just winked out of sight. Coward."

Sakananushi looked about ready to either break down in tears at seeing a brother dragon in such a ripped up state and so near to death, and going and serving the black dragon a healthy heaping of Dragon's Bane. Tzu, in an effort to maintain his hard won consciousness, had gotten details from the others while having his wounds dressed. Luckily, they had all seen the black river boil out.

"Tzu, can you move on your own?"

"Well enough, sir."

"Good. When Lady Red is done, get down to medical."

"But sir, the Gates . . ."

"Get full treatment."

"Yes sir."

It wasn't much longer before Red was done bandaging the defeated dragon. While she was doing so though, Kohakunushi was left to pace under the gaze of Huetziatl, Sakananushi, and Ni. The waters of the river fed by the spring were restless as their master, murmuring discontented and incoherent thoughts, setting the others on edge. At last though, Lady Red released her patient and donned her disguise illusion while Tzu slipped beneath the water.

"Let's go."

The spirits, keeping human form, began their speedy march north for the lair of their enemy. As the land passed them by, Huetziatl and Kohakunushi could not shake the odd feeling that the souls of the two women that they loved were following in their own way. With every step, Kohakunushi felt like he could hear the steady surf of Chihiro's large heart. Darting ahead on the back of a white creature, Huetziatl could swear that he could see the creamy flash of Jewel's flesh as the wraps he had desired to see her in flapped in the wind with a crisp sound. Every few miles, one or the other of the men could almost hear a heave and wretch from a pregnant woman. Yet, when they drew near to where they saw the mirage, there was no scent or other evidence of the passage of either.

After a full day's march for a human, they stopped to camp. After all, they had to act like Red was a human, in case Mikaboshi had any spies following them. A secluded cave served as their base, with a tiny spring at the back. Sakananushi had foraged for nuts and berries while Huetziatl and Haku had scouted a safe perimeter. Keeping up appearances, Ni had remained behind with 'Wind.'

In silence, the group ate their small and meager portions, thankful that as spirits they did not need much. After all, this was also only for appearances.

Huetziatl glared out at the sunset, imagining that the blood staining the horizon belonged to his uncle for what the deity had done to his Jewel. Without realization, his fingers had scratched out characters in the earthen floor, attracting the irritated attention of another frustrated river being. Jade slivers carefully read what the foreign being was absently doodling. Said spectator nodded to himself after reading the private thoughts, understanding exactly what the Olmec was going through.

"Get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

* * *

Northward, ever northward, the three pregnant mothers and their steed raced. Light had come and gone countless times through their dash between the trees. At last, the feeling of something behind them had vanished, and the great beast slowed, then stopped for camp and rest. In this strange place, the children could be heard plainly by all, encouraging the adults. When they became lost, the children divined the way to go. Gawakusa and Quetzal could no longer remember where exactly their souls had come from, but they could still feel the way to go home. 

The lowland forests were giving way to high mountain forests where they stopped, and the little cave was in an easily defensible position. To the relief of the thirsty women, a small cool spring was hidden in the back, providing sweet relief to parched throats. The thirst, as well as hunger, did not truly exist here in this odd realm, yet due to long habit they felt it, especially after their two week long ride. Idly, they wondered what the ratio of time was between here and the other worlds that they had visited.

The bright golden light gave way to a soft and silvery night, darker than the past few nights. Neither star, nor sun, nor moon were to be seen in the strange sky, and yet their energies seemed present in their due courses. Things seemed to be eternal here, and idealistic world of pure thought and form.

Nuts and berries were plentiful near the cave, and the women feasted well under the watchful eye of their guardian. They had offered the dog spirit some, but he only smiled and shook his head, having no need of food. Chihiro had at length persuaded him to drink a bit of water though

At last, they laid down to rest and perhaps to dream, the dog standing guard by the entrance. The night was cold, and as the mothers huddled together for warmth, a great furry cloak covered them. Sleepy eyes tried to focus on the being who no longer kept his dog form, but who stood clad only in hakama and boots. Without much of a fight, they fell into sleep.

One opened her mouth to utter a few syllables in her parting shot with consciousness.

"Huetziatl."

* * *

Three women possessed of gleaming copper tresses sat in the tastefully decorated room. Low cushions in rich colors were piled about, and the murals of mountainside paradises did not betray the fact that these walls were leagues below the surface. A traditional chamber for Japan, these foreign females never-the-less felt quite at home with the caring and welcoming atmosphere. Maeve, never one to be able to sit calmly for long after her original ordeal, was busy with grooming Marcella's hair. 

Maeve narrowed her eyes as she felt oddly familiar magic being used, pausing in the fanciful braid that she was occupying her fingers with. Marcella seemed to feel it as well. They had not been here for very long, perhaps six hours they estimated.

"I'm going to check it out. Something is too familiar about that energy. It's almost like . . . his."

"Yes, ancestor. I will go and track down this 'Ten' and coerce him to let me see my baby while you are determining this comforting and yet disturbing happenstance . ."

Marie was feeling antsy as well. SoaringHawk had been drifting around, obviously worried as he wandered from place to place. She would have gladly gone with him, but the dragons who seemed to be taking care of her daughter and friends seemed to be dead against their wandering about without escorts.

"Me too."

That said, the Irish women abandoned their room. One followed the energy she felt, leading her down to the passage that the cursed women had been taken into. The other two began their dragon hunt, one following an odd tug and praying it took her to who she was looking for.

From a rocky precipice over the outside of the door, a small green dragon smiled from where he lurked, then scuttled behind to see if Marcella could find the one she had been searching for since she had been brought into the clan of his brother by human incarnation.

* * *

Three hours ago, Mayu had trod wearily from the room she and her mate were healing the dying women in, her young following sadly behind her. They had only hatched yesterday, and already they were seeing how cruel life could be to those 'gifted' with mortal bodies. She herself had possessed one once, before fate's threads had been knotted for her. 

She could remember when her mate had been born back into the world, heard his first half-human cry as he rejoiced to live again and mourned the sacrifice that he himself would soon make on the behalf of his mother. When the shining being had come for him, they went together through the whirling vortex of blue stars, secreted within this mountain to grow up together and live the life that they had been meant to live together. They had been given a new chance together as the trip gifted her with a proper body, turning her into a new being and giving the pair a new destiny to help the ones who were still their descendants through a concurrent incarnation.

Her beloved Drake, now known to others as 'Ob' had waited a long time to see the human woman again. She had known him before as Obsidian. Mayu remembered well the anguished cries of her descendant of her human life as her son disappeared from her breast after his first nursing. The shocked and frenzied roars of his father still rang in her ears after around 2,000 years, as deafening as his birth cries had been quiet and collected.

Mayu and her draclings were now back in their den, the young ones tucked snugly in the nest once more. Green scales and majestic leathery wings faded away as her body shortened and changed, the fierce and fiery mane gathering and arranging itself in an elaborate coif on the top of her head. Now wrapped in an ornate and heavily embroidered green kimono, they same sapphire eyes sadly gazed on the room that surrounded her. Walking over to one corner of the room, the silver mirror there showed her the human shape that she still had access to. Slender hands reached out to touch the mirror hands that reached for her, now smooth where they had once been roughened by war and work.

She knew what her mate was going to have to sacrifice to keep the humans alive, even though the curse that he had originally cast so long ago had broken with whichever choice that young Jewel had made. It was a simple thing to release though, and she knew that he would give anything to allow his mother to live, and to assuage the pain when she knew that she would not get to see her first son's youth in order to keep her boy alive.

"A curse cast in blind rage always affect the thrower most. All I can do is to be there to put him back together again."

There was a ripple through the Fabric of Creation, which for some reason she was keenly aware of. The dragoness felt the familiar empty feeling of a coming prophecy, as well as a male that she was not ready to allow to see her once human form. However, as she heard him enter the room, it was too late with the trance griping herself so tightly.

* * *

Ryu padded down another darkened hallway, onward to where the mysterious Mayu had long been brooding over her eggs. If he was not too far off in his calculations, they should have recently hatched. For a long time now, he had received regular cranes from the ryu-onna to come and see her children once they were born. He never knew why she had latched on to him as a sort of father figure, as they were roughly the same age, yet she had. 

He did have to admit that for some reason he tended to view both Mayu and Ob like his children, despite the glaring fact that they were not. The thing that struck him as odd though, was the fact that Ob felt like he was half human. On top of that, there were times that both he and Mayu had smelt almost like his beloved BlowingWind. That was silly though. There was no way that the pair of dragons could be any relation of hers. It was geologically impossible.

As he walked into the room, the master of the magma tongue that heated this area of the mountain's roots walked into the cozy den. The sight of a loving nest brimming with darling draclings twitching in toddler tipsy dreams managed to bring a little balm to the nearly healed dragon's battered heart. What he saw when he looked at the mother who was now gripped in the tight reins of yet another prophecy sent him to his knees in utter shock and disbelief.

The dragon he had known all his life was the selfsame Maeve that he had met only a few days ago. Only the fact that he was used to having to quickly memorize the dragon priestess' frequent prophecies whenever he visited caused his brain and ears to process what he heard.

* * *


	32. Graceful Exit, Repayment, Human Toil

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 32: Graceful Exit, Repayment, Human Toil

LadyRainStarDragon does not, nor will she ever own Spirited Away, Inuyasha, Yu-yu Hakusho, or any other anime. Rain is not saddened though, merely hoping to do as well as Miyazaki-san and others one day.

* * *

The writhing halo finally stilled as the azure aurora faded from sight. The spectacular spectral wings that had splayed open as if she were prepared to take flight had passed through the book shelves during her fall. As the crystalline crescendo reached its peak then faded away, so too echoed the astral manifestation of the woman's soul. Truthfully, the old man was a little saddened to see such otherworldly beauty hidden away once more.

He could understand though. The mysterious crystal that had fallen into his possession had its secrets, and apparently the college student was one of them. Or was it really the other way around?

Angelina's striated eyes opened slowly, blinking in owlish confusion when it registered that she was laying on her back in her favorite shop. All trace of any otherworld markings had already faded, and when she sat up, she was once more a normal human being, albeit a bit disheveled and a little shaky.

"Oh! Look at the mess I've made. I'm so sorry sir! I guess I should have eaten lunch so that my blood sugar wouldn't have dropped so low."

Truthfully, only a few books had been knocked off the shelves and that was it. However, the young woman had a very peculiar taste for order. It bothered her to see anything out of its proper place, and even more so when she was the reason behind the disarray.

"Don't worry about it, no damage done, and you are not hurt either. Say, you turned in a job application last month. Are you still looking for work? I think I could use your skills."

"Yes sir. I am still quite available."

"Good. You can start now. As soon as we re-shelve the books, you can watch the counter while I go get us lunch."

"Yes sir."

While the two were busy shelving the books, a pair of brown eyes watched from the curtained off meditation room that regular customers were allowed to use. The young earth elemental was very glad that he had managed to lure his shy college student out of her Psychology paper today. This was a small step toward her destiny, and with this her overall health would gradually improve to what it was before she moved away from her childhood haunts. One day, he would be able to allow his consort to see him again.

Angelina's life adventure was another story though. Ometeotl watched from his ethereal abode beyond the fabric of manifest reality, pleased that Koji had managed to figure out what record to search in. His own small part had helped in the quest to fix not only this problem with the Fabric of Creation, but also played a key role in another of the stories that he so loved to compose. Humans were just as useful as spirits, and spirits would do well to remember that.

The formless being containing the light and darkness within himself turned more attention in turn to every aspect of the beautiful webbing that his sons and daughters wove through their work and strife. So much pain in the physical and spiritual worlds existed. Without the figurative fires under the bottoms of ever creature though, neither would he see any of the determination, joy, selflessness, growth or change. Without the need for action, all would be as it was before this eternal unknown had begun its dance with itself, formless and void.

Now if only his many Children would see that, and evolve beyond the need for negative prodding to truly exist. If they could learn to use the gifts that seemed like curses, taking out the parts and viewing them as they had originally been meant, then perhaps they too could come into their own full potentials.

* * *

He and his wife had been moved several days ago by his reckoning. When they had awoken from their second swoon, his boss was no longer with them, and they had found themselves bound in a room full of dark and hulking shapes. Here, nightmares took on flesh, and a scream could feed a thousand armies of night marauders that even a dream eater would have trouble bringing down. A single small fire burned in the center of this miniature hell, casting cruel light about here and there to reveal vile devices that not even Heavenly Kami could know the uses of.

There was a sickening slicing sound as one of the creatures in the room inscribed a shallow cut across his wife's lower back. So tired were they from the ministrations they had received that even that pain could not solicit more than a weak groan from the humans who had long been accustomed to utter comfort. From shadows near what he thought had to be a door, an icy voice wove deathly fingers through the numbed air.

"Do you hate him yet? Your protector kami has not come yet. He is too busy enjoying your daughter and her innocence. Soon, she shall be no more than a hollow shell that he will release back to you so that she may wither and die."

"No."

"Why would he rescue you anyway. You did participate in killing his river. He never liked the woman you chose for wife either. Perhaps he has written you off as one less responsibility."

"You lie!"

"Give her another cut. I want to see blood on her arm this time."

"No! Leave her alone! She's done nothing!"

The same blade licked open another wound to mar Yuukio's rounded body, the soft flesh springing open to release the waters of her blood to drip and form a tiny red pool beneath her with the rest. As she hung in the chains to dangle from the ceiling like some slab of bacon, her brown eyes closed in pain. Her lips moved in silent prayer to the deity that her family had worshiped in her own youth, praying for strength, and the safety of her only child. She had no idea if the river that she had grown up near, the Kitsuimizugawa, would ever even deign to look favorably in her direction ever again. After all, he had been her sister's unhealthy obsession, much like the Kohakugawa was her little Chihiro's.

Akio was sending up his own fervent prayers, begging the protector deity of his family to hurry and do something. To give them some sign that all would be well. Having been yanked back into the roiling waters that boiled just below the surface of the visible world, he realized how foolish that he had been. He vowed that he would never disbelieve again, that he would be faithful, even serve in the Shrine if it was his kami's desire, so long as his wife was saved and daughter kept far away from this insane zealot who now had his minions torturing them for his pleasure. This latest trial would either smelt the last of the impurities in his ore out, or kill him.

"I refuse to hate someone who has cared for my family since my ancestors came to this island. Even if I have not always believed in him, he has still made sure that we had what we needed."

The air stirred frantically as a body cut through it faster than was humanly possible. Something sharp caressed his face, and then his shredded chest. A loud crack sounded through the air, honed enough to wound in its own right and his own skin yielded to the leather of what surely was some sort of whip. The strength behind the instrument was even more than the dungeon masters had ever put it, and so Akio wondered if the so-called Lord of Evil had finally struck a blow himself.

"Foolish and impudent human! You should not have any faith in such an uncaring dragon! You were little more than his pets, and that is all humans will ever be to we spirits. Your kind have ruled our world for far too long. Soon though, all of you humans, and even the spirits that care for them, shall taste my wrath. Bleed his mate some more, then stop them up again. No sense in wasting toys.."

The figure, garbed in the blackest night, turned about to leave the room. Akio had no idea where the sick creature was going, but he somehow knew it was to take out whatever aggression he had left on someone that they had not seen for quite some time. His dark thoughts were broken when his once lovely wife broke into bitter laughter as the knife took another taste from her tender flesh.

"What a sick thing! What does he want from us?"

Her laughter was broken off as her body began to flail in a fierce fit. He could hear the creak of her bones and sinews like the groans of trees in a steady wind. Her face contorted into hideous masks, and garbled words of ancient speech were spat from her lips like watermelon seeds. The voice was certainly not her own, deeper and more resonant, rough with disuse although it sounded like it had once been smooth and elegant. Her eyes were rolled back, only the whites showing, and he began to think of the oracles that had supposedly once been common in his father's youth. The dark servants had rushed forward to restrain her, but as their hands alighted on her ghostly skin they were thrown back by some unknown force to be knocked unconscious with the force of their landing. Finally, it seemed like she would tear herself apart, and Akio had to wonder if she had finally taken more than she could bear.

In the ensuing excitement, the son of the river's priest did not notice when the pressure of the cuffs around his wrists disappeared or even when his feet finally alighted on the blood slickened ground. He only had eyes for his wife.

"Brother-in-law, you must get up. You must be ready to catch her body as he can not stay in such a weakened vessel for long."

Turning his head from where he was crouched, the shrine son saw the ghostly outline of a woman. She was so transparent to him that he could not tell what she wore, but the features were certainly like those of his wife. Uncertainly he gained his feet, his muddied and wearied eyes passing from the ghost, to his wife, and then back.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who forgot to say good-bye, remembered when I should have concentrated on something else, and by my mistake did a great disservice to my sister."

A feral roar shook the walls as the chains finally snapped. Akio found himself rushing forward at a speed he had not used since his days on the college track team, love handles forgotten as they jiggled. His outstretched arms caught the falling form, and a very uncharacteristic and mischievous grin had lit Yuukio's face. It was only there for a split second though, and then her eyes rolled back the way they should be, snapping instantly back into focus and alighting on the wraith and the transparent being that had joined her side.

"Si-sister?"

"We owed you a favor and an apology. Be ready when the kitsune comes for you. You must meet your kami before he steps into this castle. Good-bye."

The ghostly woman turned to the young man that was equally transparent and leaned into his arms. He enfolded her in his great sleeves in turn, lowering his head to whisper something as they faded away to where they belonged. At that moment, Yuukio felt a deep wound finally heal, finding a peace that she had not known in ages. With that peace, a newfound devotion to the spirits took root, and true life returned to her eyes as her lips formed a real smile. Akio sent up a prayer of thanks as he saw his wife the way she had been so many years ago.

"Who was that spirit Yuukio?"

"That was the spirit of the Kitsuimizugawa. My family's guardian."

"I guess we had better follow orders then."

Frowning once more, Akio concentrated on doing what he could to treat his wife's wounds, ignoring his own. He could take the pain, but did not want his wife to suffer more than she already had. He believed his father's crazy tales now, and understood why his daughter had chosen a life devoted to the spirits. It was time that he did the same.

* * *

What seemed like days had passed by for Tsukaimono, although surely it couldn't have been that long. The dark that she was kept in had only added to her time confusion, so maybe it was days after all. The time streams seemed to be in some unfathomable flux here, and she had endured many a 'visit' from Mikaboshi.

She shivered in horror at the memory of how every time she had tried to escape her strength had been mysteriously sapped. It mattered not how long he had been gone, or if she had actually deigned to eat anything on her own. Most of the time he would force her to eat, even going to far as to chew it himself for her if she refused too steadfastly. He could dominate her easily, no matter how hard she struggled against his magical and physical prowess, and when he was done and the flames in his eyes had subsided she was left alone to 'think over her decision.'

She didn't need to think to know her decision. It had been made within the very marrow of her being. Never would she allow him to beat her, never would she allow something so vile to become her master. She would have plunged a blade into her own breast if one had been left and she did not have to find some way to protect the humans. Every time he came to hear to wear away at her more, she could smell their pain and fear. Their blood never stained him, yet the odor wafted around him like streamers on a Western funeral pall.

'I have to get out of here. I'm becoming too weak, and this will be my last chance. There is only one method left to try.'

A stench began to fill her nose as it spilled from the direction of the door, and the fox withdrew into the furthest corner that she could. Who knew what vile torture her captor had dreamed up for her this time. It would be her luck that he would have figured out something even more torturous than the humiliation of what he had done to her the last time. She already knew the result of his last transgression against her. Having borne so many litters in her past, she knew well the kindling that had occurred, and could only pray the tiny being would take after her instead of its crazed father. He had surely served a true purpose once, but in this increasing crazy world it had long been obscured.

A vision of the land as it had been in her youth screamed through her mind, the wildly dark forests teeming with spirits going about their daily lives. She could remember crawling out of her fox hole into the dappled light of a meadow long buried beneath the company headquarters to preserve the land in their control. Remembering what it had been like to be free, she struggled to find her freedom within herself once more. Locked within a box, she found what she sought, and smashed open the container that lay hidden within herself. The power of the woodlands raged through her blood once more, and she would have just enough protection from his spells for one shot.

Tensing, the kitsune coiled every muscle in her small frame, waiting for the moment to strike. Never again would he touch her the way he had, do the things he had done. What guarantee did she have that he had not assaulted the confused Mrs. Ogino in the same fashion in some sick method of shaming the river kami who had been courting her friend? Slowly the door creaked as it opened, the light from the hallway threatening to blind eyes adjusted to the dark. The masculine shape draped in expensive silk began to pass through the door, and it was time.

Releasing her muscles, the fox woman sailed through the air with the force of three men due to her supernatural strength. No delicate flower, she called on her wild nature, the long hunts and fierce death matches that she had gone through before she had learned how to take human shape. Her eyes were two green flames that she was careful not to allow to show in the darkness, and it was not long before she felt the impact with his chest, heard the crunch as his head struck the floor, and smelled his sweet blood flow from the wound. He would only be out for about six hours at best, but hopefully it would be enough.

If this attempt failed, the mark would be next, and as he would not die on his own, they could be bound together for eternity. She would become his in punishment for her defiance, but there was no way that she would give in to him without a fight.

Scenting the air, she searched for the signature that the dragon stamped on all that belonged to him. There was too much fear about to find the human reek by itself, but the fresh scent of a clear and swift flowing river could not be covered over. Turning to her left in the hallway as she stepped off of her so called 'lover' the woman pressed her lips in a firm line. Her clothing fluttered about her in tatters like forest leaves stripped from the trees by the monsoons as she streaked for the scent through the hallways, racing past guards faster than they could sense her. Her blood lust was not sated yet, but there were more important things to do than go on a random killing spree as her darkness threatened to engulf her once more in her rage.

'Oinari, beneficent master, please grant me the time I need to tend the humans who are as but rice grains in the bowl before this monster we seek to escape. Please grant me the strength to get them to safety.'

* * *

For Kumiro, three and a half days had passed, making it somewhere around noon. Today the sun hid herself behind veils of wispy clouds, half-hearted storms coming from the sea under the distant supervision of the dragon responsible for this kind of weather. The Shrine grounds were packed with chanting mystics of all kinds. He could see formally trained mikos in their red and white chanting the ancient praises to the spirits, swaying to the rhythm like the bamboo. Naturally selected priestesses of various spirits had gathered here as well, all migrating here from their hidden or well-known homes from the island. Figures in white were dumping buckets of water over themselves, or entering into the river to fill the air with arcane syllables while yet others trekked either to or from the upriver waterfall. A few had even come from other islands, although mostly they would congregate to their own local holy places. Various colors swirled about in the clothing of those who were gathered here to focus their energies together in their spells, and the sheer amount of the building energy was enough to make him mildly dizzy as he took his one hour break in his own vigil.

As he watched the intricate rites that harmoniously blended into a strange new whole, the young Shrine keeper could not help but wonder if his friends were safe. Were they involved in some minutely cosmic battle like his ancestor had once been? Were they injured or trapped? Even worse, had they already crossed into death, leaving him alone? A crystal tear began to pool in his violet eyes as he pushed away the thought of his working partner lying on the ground in some distant land in the even more torn arms of their guardian.

A strong yet slender hand fell on his shoulder, the flesh contrasting glaringly with the pure white of the cloth covering it. Though it was but one hand, the weight was that of two, and it skillfully turned him away from the hum of ascetic activity as all the humans were focusing on offering up their energy for the spirits' use. Violet eyes met with a combination of brown and grey that pooled in an innocent and yet wise face, framed by waves of night.

"You are worrying again, Young River Priest."

"I can not hide it, Nushi-no-watarimono-sama. It is true that I worry."

The possessed woman from the apartment complex pursed her lips in displeasure. No matter how gentle her husband's family guardian was with her, she was still not used to the blending that was slowly occurring between herself and the Wanderer Guardian. He had been within her for three days straight now, counseling the young priest as his own kami was currently engaged in a task consuming all of his attention. Still, she remained relaxed so as not to send her spirit into a fit of anger that would draw yet more of the silly tourists to her for augeries. The spirit had other things to worry about.

"They will be fine. All you can do is to perform you own little piece to the best of your ability."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I am still the guardian of wanderers, Young River Priest. They will be fine. All you have to do is to sing, dance, live and love."

"That last one might be a little hard, Lord."

"Really? What about that one over there, singing underneath the cherry? She is about your age and single, and her spirit wishes her to have an offspring or two who will be good channels. In the old days, it was common for us to breed the ones that we thought would make a better race."

"Breed? Like animals?"

"If you wish to see it that way. Our views are a little different than your own. Just go talk to her, she is supposed to be resting at this time."

The combined human and spirit gave the suddenly very shy shrine keeper a hearty push in the direction of the young woman. Sensing that she was being talked about, she opened her eyes and looked in the general area that she thought whoever it was happened to be. The woman was dressed very plainly in loose clothing of brown and green, and looked like she was but a tourist taking a moment to compose herself in the sacred sanctuary. Melted chocolate locked with polished amethyst, threatening to drown those twin jewels in her hazy depths. The enfolding darkness of the earth's hidden womb spilled over her shoulders freely, making her lightly tanned skin seem much fairer than it really was. She smiled, parting raspberry lips to reveal the milky quartz of her teeth, but after cocking her head like she was listening to the ground, sunset swept across her cheeks.

Waking from his reverie when the stranger cleared her throat nervously, Kumiro was swiftly confidence and calm. He strode over to the woman, before giving her a very formal bow and flashing his own pearly smile. She shyly returned the formality, keeping her eyes demurely and yet incredulously on the ground.

"Fairest Lady who is possessed of a voice that causes spirits to weep for its beauty, would you do this humble priest the honor of bearing his children?"

The blazing sunset spread from the unknown woman's cheeks to cover her entire face, and she cast a look at the ground that clearly said how embarrassing was the order of her spirit. Drawing a deep breath for strength, she met Kumiro's gaze one more time.

"I, Tsuchiko, will bear your children."

That was not the answer he had expected. In fact, Kumiro had been waiting to get slapped or introduced to the tree. So one could hardly blame him when he fell over and twitched. The woman couldn't hold back the giggle that wanted to well up from her depths at the forward man's shock.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

A little distance away, Nushi-no-watarimono and the woman he had taken from her husband stood watching, shaking the head that they shared. After all, Kumiro's display was just pathetic. Kohakunushi owed him a big favor for stooping so low as to help the romantically challenged priest.

Beside the young woman who served a wandering earth spirit, the earth spirit herself was smacking her own forehead. The blended greens of her simple clothing resembled with grasses that blew in the wind, and the real grasses of her hair waved beneath the wind. Behind her, the sakura-onna was laughing.

* * *

Words

Tsuchiko - earth child.

Sakura-onna - Cherry woman


	33. Untangle Me

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 33: Untangle Me

LadyRainStarDragon does not, nor will she ever own Spirited Away, Inuyasha, Yu-yu Hakusho, or any other anime. Rain is not saddened though, merely hoping to do as well as Miyazaki-san and others one day.

* * *

The shell of astral flame disappeared after the sphinx woman had finished with her utterance. Gradually her projection faded away, and the image in the crystal that had hitherto been unnoticed of the unconscious human container grew stronger before winking out. At last, the giant orb of quartz lay quiet again, the wisdom of ages past and to yet come hidden within. The spirits, after awakening from their transfixation, could only gape in shock at the human who had accompanied them. 

"How did you do that?"

"I just touched it, I didn't do anything."

Death was confused. In all of his years, he had never seen anyone like the woman who had just spoken. He couldn't tell if she was spirit or human. The animal qualities had pointed at being a spirit of some kind, and yet she had a most human feel to the energy that had emanated from her like a great tsunami awakened from trembling deeps.

"Who or what was she?"

Quetzalcoatl looked troubled as he shared a glance with Rainbow Snake. No one had been able to access any information from the Shasta Star since the date of its locking after the sinking of both Atlantis and Lemuria as a result of their Great War which had ended the First Sun. Two ages since had passed, and a third now drawing to its close, and only now did the Ancient Queen give advice directly? Where had she been these many eons, and why did she allow a mere human to access the very prophecy that had come into play at the end of each cycle? Surely it could not have been the human blood that flowed through her. After all, she was the product of a fusion of the Six Winged Cherubim, the Mighty Feline Peoples, and the love of one of those resulting half-breeds for a woman of the human realm of Lemuria which had contained the Japanese islands on one side, and the volcanoes that now guarded the coast of America's western seaboard. He had known her well, and had been there when Angelina had landed on the coast of Mexico grieving over a war she had not started.

"That was the Lady Angelina, the first Sphinx and the Queen of a Land that has not existed since the end of the First Sun. Every cycle the same prophecy has been heard, but never from the crystal that she had kept watch over. Hopefully, this time it can be interpreted in time. It has been given to you, Ogino Koji who is the High Priest of the Kohakugawa Shrine."

Koji took one last look at the mysterious piece of Earth's crystalline matrix. Reflected in the ripe curve of this ancient relic from the First Cycle he saw his face, albeit dimly as if being viewed through a thick veil. Gone were the wrinkles and age spots, gone were the balding patches and the snow in his hair. Once more was he roundly chiseled, a handsome specimen of the Ainu that had been chased north into the far reaches and into the lands of Hokkaido. His eyes, which had been softened by age, blazed once more with youth and vigor that had long since left him. A disbelieving hand reached to touch a cheek, seeking veracity that only contact can give.

Unknown to the human, three spirits sadly gazed at the loyal human and his transfigurement. The heavy responsibility had fallen to he who was the grandfather of one of the most important pieces of this puzzle. If he failed, he would surely die. Yet it did not matter, as even if he did succeed, it would soon be time for him to leave behind his earthly shell and rejoin his ancestors. A second youth comes with a terrible price.

The weight of the three sets of eyes had been felt by the man, and the earthy orbs tore themselves away to face the door where they had gathered to wait. It was time to leave this sacred place, time to leave all behind and begin to cut through the ties that would need their release soon.

"My time has already passed, hasn't it?"

Death hung his head in shame and sorrow. The glimmering white of his hair and robes seemed to glow with its own luminescence as he stirred uneasily.

"You were supposed to have had a heart attack two weeks ago in the human time-frame. The doctors were to do all that they could, but you were meant to pass while Chihiro was away to spare her the heartache of watching you die. You were a very old man after all, and Haku had done far more meddling and bargaining than he really should have to keep you alive and healthy for Chihiro."

A small smile crossed the Ainu's face as it sunk in just how much magic the river dragon had to have used on the family that he had taken under his care when they were little more than a roving band chased by what many today considered the only Japanese, a time now lost in the mists of the ancient past. Always had they been lucky, at least a few managing to escape situations that should have wiped them all out time and again. Koji was more than willing to give his second chance at life for his lord and to help his little Chihiro.

"I need to write it down so that I don't miss anything."

"Do you? Yes, that would be a good idea. The riddle can be picked apart then more easily."

Solemnly the party left behind the ancient hall, the heavy granite slab clanging shut behind them. Horus and Ra were nowhere to be seen, no doubt doing whatever it was that they filled their time with between their own shifts on the solar chariot. The palace felt empty and uninhabited, all presence of the occupants removed for a short time so as to not break the rules of non-interference. Footfalls echoed hollowly as they slowly made their way out of the temple, heading for the palace of Amaterasu where Koji would be able to find what he needed.

* * *

The other spirits all had lain their bodies down to rest. Soft breathing filled the small cave with night time melody while the dragon spirit brooded near the mouth of the cave. He sat on a small rock just on the outside of the mouth, better able to survey the approach of any creature from his vantage point. The stars had ceased their twinkling tonight, blazing steadily in the black bowl instead as they stared at the young river dragon sulking beneath them. Not even the wind stirred to disturb the strung out spirit. 

All day he had been plagued with the sense that she was near, that her spirit was somehow wandering and deep in danger. She was far beyond his extensive reach at this time, and it bothered the river lord sorely. Even now, he felt as if he would see her if he but turned around, laying down with the others, or perhaps refusing sleep until he himself joined her.

Without others awake to see him in a moment of weakness, he let his mask slip just a little. Many generations ago his face had been far more expressive, before the code of Bushido had been adopted by his clan. That time had come when the southerly Japanese had begun to impinge more upon the ones that they were protecting. Now, he was able to allow his repressed emotions a little release before they roiled over at an inopportune moment. As the memory of how his bride was struck down by the curse played through his mind, green eyes allowed a tear to fall. His pale hand quickly swept away such a mark of weakness. His shift was over now, and it was time to wake the foreign river dragon for his turn.

With any luck, perhaps he could contact his bride in whatever ether she had taken to. He was very worried about the fact that he had seen her with the dog spirit who had been a threat to her so many times before.

* * *

Huetziatl's sleep had been worrisomely light. He could smell his Jewel so keenly, it was as if he lay in the same bed with her. He could feel her head pillowed on his chest, yet if he opened his eyes she was no where to be seen. When he did fall into the few minutes of true sleep, the sensations that ran along his body were new and strange to him. Her scent had changed, was far spicier than he had ever smelled it, and the thoughts it produced in him shamed Huetziatl. He repeatedly ordered whatever succubus that was visiting his rest to leave him be, but for nothing. He was enjoying it far too much, so his protests carried no banishing power. 

The relief was a palpable force when a hand shook him out of troubled visions. With ragged breath he grasped hold of his true surroundings and the impassive face of the being who had woken him.

"What happened?"

"You were dreaming . . . sort of."

His two hands smoothed over his face, trying to wipe away the memories of his disturbingly pleasurable dream. The images would not leave him be though, and Huetziatl let go of his gathered power for a moment, desperately hoping not to send them to the other dragon. As his magic receded into himself once more, Huetziatl's eyes changed from their glowing turquoise into a jungle mud brown that was lost in the darkness.

"Yeah. Thanks for waking me up."

The Asian dragon looked at him oddly, his two emeralds gleaming and cutting even through the night. The expression fell somewhere between amused, sympathetic and understanding, although there was a bit of shock and disbelief as well.

"You may not be thanking me for long. I know I wouldn't if it were me. At any rate, its your watch. You may want to retie your clothes there."

Huetziatl was left even more confused as he went outside. At the next whisper of the other water dragon though, he stopped dead in his tracks. Kohakunushi had already situated himself on the floor for a short nap.

"You may also want to heal that bruise just under where your jaw meets your neck before the next shift. Trust me, you don't want my cousin to see it, he will never let you live it down."

What a cheap shot that had been. He must have been moaning rather loudly in his sleep. There was no bruise on his neck! How could there be? Not right there! He had only been dreaming, a natural result of the state of his breed-mate's hormonal flux. They weren't even anywhere near each other for what the other male was implying.

It was not until he was outside the cave and removed from all of the interfering smells of the other spirits that he was able to smell the faint hint of vanilla that clung to his body. In confused thought he licked his lips, only to be greeted by a taste that certainly did not belong there, warm and buttery with a slight taste of cane sugar.

"What on earth is going on? Aw f-"

"No, you didn't, now be quiet so I can sleep."

A very annoyed and now extremely frustrated coatl kicked himself for letting the chance slip through his fingers. Just what did his gentler half do when he had been occupied with other things? Had he been seducing her? He needed to have a little heart to heart with himself, because when they got back to the others, the spring dragon he had entrusted her body with was going to most likely kill him.

"Light, what have you been doing behind the scenes? You haven't been trying to seduce her have you?"

'What? No, but I did get to help her bathe, and she accepted our scale.'

"Are you sure that's all?"

'She was wounded! What would you have done? Roll her in the bath?'

Huetziatl listened to the laughter within his own head, wondering if other dragons had the same problem and how he was going to lock up the trouble maker again.

* * *

In the projection of the cave in a separate dimension, two women received a rather rude awakening from their rest. The noise and writhing of the other woman with them drove the pair out of the makeshift bed, and even out of the cave. In their desperation for quiet, they had joined a rather surprised dog spirit on the rock that he was currently perched on. 

"_That_ is what you sound like nearly every night. But even louder, and it's a different name that you moan."

"I thought she said she didn't like him."

Loud male moans interrupted the highly intellectual conversation in the cold predawn, punctuated by squeaky and breaking protestations to stop because it wasn't right.

"Hey! Get your hand away from there!"

They couldn't hear the soft feminine murmurs, but whatever Jewel had said had to have been the exact opposite of the poor dragon who was sharing a dream with the Irish woman.

"What! You want me to _what_? Who's the one that ran away the first time? Ack! Get your teeth out of my neck! You can't be sweet, innocent Jewel. You are far more forward than she is! Leave me alone succubus! Ah-mph!"

Any other protests that were made were muffled, so they couldn't tell what was going on now, and no one really wanted to go and look. Who would have thought that the young battle axe could be so demanding in that arena that she could even make a male dragon nervous? Then again, look at how long Chihiro and Wind had lied to themselves about what they wanted.

"Well, you don't need to like someone to have a thing for them, and I hear that pregnancy can do strange things with your hormones. Or maybe she just didn't want anyone to know that she actually did have the hots for him, and that's why she didn't like him."

"Should we go back in there and wake her up?"

"No! If she really doesn't want to, then the dream will end. Besides, I don't feel like finding out if we can get beat up here. I don't hear any protests from her, all the squawking is him. And to think that we had rescued her from him in the beginning."

Eyes of grey, gold, and sapphire became expensive saucers as they listened to the newest sound coming from the now rather dangerous den. Faces twisted into various expressions at how ludicrous the begging sounded coming from the very independent woman.

"Please, Huetziatl! I'm already pregnant, you may as well finish it!"

The pair of laughing women turned their eyes on the dog spirit that had been guarding them from external invasion. Never had he expected anyone to invade the dreams of his charges, nor had he thought it to be possible. Currently, both of his hands were held over his nose, in an attempt to protect himself from the horrible curse of male dragon pheromones that were literally spilling out of the dark hole like an insidious fog. He wanted to cover his ears to protect them from the rumbling protestations of whatever male the human woman was dreaming about, but it was either have his virgin ears violated by the indignant squawks or get affected by the breed-stench. Kyuujo was very certain there were no female dogs anywhere around, and it would be very bad to leave these three alone to find one. They obviously could even get into trouble while they slept.

"I would like them to stop. That isn't a dream."

A frustrated and confused scream poured out of their shelter next, and they could hear Jewel throw the fur back and stomp to the spring to drink some water and wash away the thoughts that were now plaguing her like cafeteria surprise from the university lunchroom.

"Why the blazes does my mouth taste like chocolate covered coffee beans? I haven't had any for months! Now I want some!"

The dog spirit and two humans choked on the air that they were breathing after Jewel had woken from her dreams and made her annoyed statement. They knew exactly why she was tasting something foreign. The girls would have bet good money and bonbons that she had been involved in some rather passionate kisses.

"Should we tell her?"

"Not unless her clothing starts going missing like what happened to you Chi, or if she has his loincloth. I don't think she would take it well that she was dreaming of making out with Huetziatl. Add in the fact that it is quite possible to have relations with a dragon in your dreams, and it's a recipe for the end of the world once we're done saving it."

"Good point. That's why you slept in the same room as Ryu all that time, huh?"

"You bet. Nothing straightens the problem out faster than a swift punch in the gut after an unwelcome nocturnal advance."

The dog spirit took back his true shape, the fur flying from the cave to rejoin his body. Seeing this caused a squeak to come from all three of the girls in their various places. Besides, he really needed to get away from the smell.

"We may as well get going. I don't think any of you humans will be able to get back to sleep after that performance. Besides, the two of you are going to be too busy making side comments and causing the poor thing to doubt her sanity."

Despair watched from his hiding place in the pine trees as the quartet readied themselves and left the safety of the overlap point. Abandonment was crouched on a branch below his own. Now that they were in his territory, Despair would apply his test and see who failed and who passed.

The essence of day began to fill the sky once more, and the group was well on their way.

"So, I guess you like chocolate covered coffee beans, don't you Jewel?"

"Yes, why Wind?"

"Oh, no reason."

Chihiro stifled a chortle at Jewel's confused noise as the dog carried them through the mountain pass that the light revealed they had been near.

"You smell like them right now too, really strongly. You'd better be careful what you think about while we are in this realm I guess. You might get it."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Kyuujo shook his head at their bored antics. Two weeks was far too long to be stuck with hormonal females. Where the heck were the rest of the tests? It was taking far too long to get to the Center of All That Is.

* * *

Marcella and Marie slipped through the corridors unafraid. They hadn't gone adventuring together since they were teenagers, and despite their differences, it had been fun. They had no idea where the rest of their party had been taken, but they were only looking for one particular individual anyway. 

The passages crissed and crossed, going up and then flowing back down like a rodent warren. Branch after branch presented themselves to the explorers, presenting new secrets to the pair of siblings. The colors of the lavatube walls were mostly an iron-rich brown, but from time to time it varied in shade slightly. Soon, the women had lost track of where they were.

"Marcella, I think we are lost."

"No, I know right where we are."

"Really? Where?"

"Right here."

Marie was about ready to sock her sister for getting them lost like always, but a soft clapping sound swiftly drove the thought out of her head. The pair faded back into the shadows that lurked at the sides of the passageways, barely breathing and waiting to see who it was. The steps were firm and sure, even though they did have a rather heartbroken and lonely quality to them. With every step there was the rustle of yards of silk, calling to mind the flap of a butterfly wing on a silent summer day or the crisp passage of water up from some secret spring. Shortly, the cave-like blacks and deep blues of his kimono could be made out, and the tiger eye orbs shone in their lonesome luminosity as the subject of their search drifted by lost in his thoughts.

Marie thought that maybe they should let him have some more time to himself. She knew that look well. After all, she had worn it every day after the loss of her husband. Had he once had someone that he loved dearly who had died? With a look like that when he thought he was alone, it had to be so. She was going to signal her sister to leave him be, but Marcella had already struck. She could only watch in shock at what her sister was doing, things that she had never known possible. Then again, they were in the Land of the Shide now, a place where legendary things could be done with ease by those with the knowledge.

An ancient Gaelic subduing chant hissed and poured from the Irish witch's mouth. Any spirit could be subjected with the use of this spell, and she had used it many a time in her long and secretive career. This would bind his powers and much of his physical strength for a time, but as he was so strong the rest was up to Marcella's own physical prowess and mental agility. The drawback was that it would only last for a short time, and then she would need to rest before casting any more spells. Without her staff to channel power, she could only draw on what she had stored within herself. She could cheerfully hit herself for having dropped it in that underground realm of the river.

Ten heard the chant and the pat of a woman's feet as she rushed forward to try her luck at controlling him. No human had ever risen against the mighty spring lord in such an attempt, and he didn't know whether to be insulted at the brazenness or amused that whoever it was thought they could best him. He could feel the curse shoot through the air as the words took form, and he tried to dodge it. However, the spell merely changed its course and wrapped him in red spiritual fire dulling his senses to what he presumed was a human level and stealing much of his strength.

In his attempt to defend himself, her target had turned around to face her. At least she was still in the shadows, and so he would be unable to tell exactly who she was until it was too late. Thinking quickly, she removed one of her bracelets that had been hidden within her sleeves and threw it behind him. As she had hoped, he had spun around thinking that she was now over there. Moving forward once more, she pulled his hands behind his back and forced him into the wall, holding him there with her body. It was dirty, but having gone down to the pub often since her husband had died, Marcella had learned the value of a bit of rough and tumble, and the power of a curve.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Marcella placed her lips next to his ear to whisper to him.

"Perhaps if you had not been so lost in your mind, you would have smelled who I was before I bound you, dragon. I am but a mother who has not been allowed to tend to her daughter. You are going to take me to her Ten, or I will show you just how dangerous a human can be."

The warm curves pressed into his back and the breaths across his ear more than unnerved the spring keeper. He was not used to being touched other than rough handling in play or war. That was different though, and he had more possibility of defending himself. The woman was strong, and he would never forgive himself if he hurt the aunt of one of his friends if he struggled with her. His instinct for self-preservation had been aroused though, as well as his largish ego having been bruised by a human woman.

"Marcella."

"That's right. Now, are we going to play nice? Or do I get to brawl? It's been a long time, and none of the men back home will fight with me anymore."

He wanted out of her grip, but there was a part of him that approved of her ingenuity. If she had just asked him, there would have been no way as things were right now that he would have taken her. Internally, he fought a war against himself. Part of him wanted to do whatever she wished, falling prey to her warmth and wanting to reward her for actually being able to bring him down. It was the instinct that drove dragons to find violent ryu-onna only to avoid them later when the children were older. His other part had very different ideas though. His body went still as his two aspects conferred amongst themselves for the first time they had spoken since his mate's childhood passing.

'What do you think you are doing? She's put a spell on us!'

(Does that bother you? She was certainly planning well for this.)

'Yes it bothers me. I may like a strong woman, but that does not mean that I wish to be treated like a slave spirit.'

(She does have an honorable reason. She is worried about her child, after all. Wouldn't you do the same in her shoes?)

"It's not that hard a choice, dragon. Take me there, or I rough you up a bit and then you take me."

Marcella had illustrated her point by leaning into him a bit harder, pressing him further into the rough wall and sliding a knee between his legs to show that she was not playing. Truthfully, she was enjoying pressing up against a man for the first time in a long time, even if she was threatening him. If he were not courting her daughter, she might have gone after him, even if he was a dragon. He was rather easy on the eye, and she was a very lonely woman, even with the daughter that she had adopted before her husband's death who was now married with a child of her own. She was lucky that his senses were dulled enough that he would hopefully not smell it.

Something about the way the woman had said her last sentence picked at something within him, setting off a warning bell that both Ten's Nigimitama and Aramitama chose to ignore at this time. After all, by her body language, they knew exactly what her next step was, and Ten did not relish what she intended to do with his person. He decided that cooperating would be less damaging to his pride than letting her damage his person. Especially the seat of his fertility.

"Sister, don't you think you are taking this a little far?"

'Now she speaks up. Somehow, I knew that they would travel in a pair.'

"Marie, with how frustrated I am, the dragon is lucky I haven't already mauled him."

"Fine! I'll take you, just keep your teeth away from me!"

A pair of very surprised humans watched as Ten craned his head around as best as he could, clearly very nervous about the thought of being bitten by her. She wouldn't really have done that, it was just a figure of speech. He did not seem to be aware of that though. Ten was kind of cute in that pose, and a whole lot more expressive than Mark had been. Marcella caught herself admiring his streaked eye and fine nose, and especially how his short dark hair seemed to stand on end at the thought of her teeth buried in his flesh and shook the odd thoughts away before stepping back a little.

"Fine, I won't bite . . . hard."

She had released his hands, having bound him by honor to his task. Indignantly he rubbed at his abused parts before straightening his seams with an aloof air and huff. The blacks and blues of his silks stirred and fell into proper place once more, making her remember the times that she had dropped the bucket into the well that she tended just to watch the distant ripples blend the deep water colors with the light of the moon on the ripples. He still couldn't hide the nervousness in his eyes though as he regarded her, obviously not set at his ease by her tease.

"How long will this spell last?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"When I get my powers back, I am getting my revenge on both of you."

"You can do whatever you want to me, just leave my sister out of it. This was all my idea. Just please take me to my baby."

Now that he was back in order, Ten grunted in reply. He was still having trouble believing that a mere human had been able to twist himself around her finger like that, and in such a humiliating way. He was going to have to be very creative to come up with a suitable punishment for the woman. After all, she had very little to loose. Still remembering his manners, he offered her his elbow to hold on to. Some of the passages were very dark, and the pair had probably only gotten this far by feeling along the walls at many points. With a raised eyebrow, Marcella accepted his offer.

"Any particular reason that you are offering me your support?"

"So I have more warning next time you decide to amuse yourself by making me french kiss the wall."

Her laughter filled the passage way like thick cake batter slowly spreads through the baking pan, rich and sweet as it issued from a head thrown back in merriment. As they walked down the lavatube that had been lit only here and there with a low burning torch that could only manage to bring a small oasis of sharp vision at the odd interval, the flames seemed like they were dancing in the intricate braided copper that flared back out to spill down her back in a molten wave. Despite how serious he was about his reply, he found it hard to stay mad at the woman in grassy green at his side. He settled for believing that she was as crazy as her niece BlowingWind, perhaps even more so.

"Oh, I definitely like you now. I haven't met many men that I would consider a worthy adversary. I've met even fewer who possess such a sharp wit. It's too bad that I didn't meet you earlier."

Marie, walking behind them, tried not to gag on her suppressed laughter. She found it very amusing that her big sister had finally fallen in love after 49 years of life. She knew that smile from when she herself had worn it. When they were younger, she would have teased the pair mercilessly. However, she was much too old for such youthful things now, nor did she want to cause her sister to throw away her chance to experience that feeling.

The bracelet lay forgotten in the shadows, and when the trio was quite out of sight, a dark haired young man picked up the gift that he had given to Marcella the one night that they had consummated their union. Piercing blue eyes smiled after the woman that he had known as such a lonely personage who had jealously guarded her heart in fear of the pain that she knew would come. She had been his best friend, and likewise he had been hers. He had loved her with all his heart, but he had also known that she would only be his for a short time because she was already bound to someone else. He could only smile in relief and gladness that she would finally open up.

"Good girl Marcie. Move on."

A little green dragon stirred on his shoulder.

"Where will you go now Mark?"

"Hopefully home. It's up to God, and I don't know when the rest of us men can finally go into our rest."

"Then good luck. Our girls and the Nexus Woman will hopefully be finished with their task soon. Now, I'd better go warn my soul brother that the women are on their way so that he doesn't screw up history more than it already is. We know his tendency to react first and ask questions later."

* * *

As Kohaku fell into sleep, he began to smell Chihiro again. Her scent had changed, she was riper now, fuller, rounder. At this time, he was very glad for all of the embarrassing dreams that he had gone to her in, as they prepared him for the experience. Unlike the ones before though, he was no longer wrapped possessively around her, but now coiled within her center. All around him he could feel her determination as she and the others leaned into their mount. The coarse white fur beneath her hands seemed like it was beneath his own as well as the mountain forest raced by. He could hear all that she heard, experienced all that she did, as if they were one. 

'Kohaku? You are with me?'

'It seems so, koi.'

'You shouldn't be here. I missed you and am glad you are here. But you still shouldn't be here.'

'That sounds vaguely familiar.'

'Haha, then you know what I'm talking about Mr. Get Out Of Here, Now. We are being tested.'

'I can't help it, I am asleep. Every time I sleep I will join with you now as my being wishes to rejoin my other half.'

'How long have we been gone?'

'A day.'

Chihiro's flesh began to feel cold, as if winter was unexpectedly settling in around her as she rode. Judging by the shivering of the other two women, it was not just her. That could only mean one thing.

"Kyuujo! Speed up, something's back there again."

"You'd better make that two somethings Chihiro. Big, Black and Creepy is back with his mate."

"Oh wonderful! Is this our first test or second test? Figures it had to be on the day after you had to have a really loud dream and woke us up from our first real sleep in two weeks, cousin dearest."

"I think this counts as number two. Don't look in their eyes. Judging by Shadowy and Cold back there, I don't think either of you would like to find out first hand that their eyes can make you see stuff."

"You know Jewel, it would have helped me to know that we'd already gone through test number one."

Chihiro shook her head, having already leaned in even closer to the dog that they were straddling to streamline him as much as she could. The others had done likewise, but that didn't stop their grouchy bickering.

'What's their problem?'

'Wind is really uncomfortable, and you don't want to know about Jewel. Let's just say that she woke up tasting chocolate covered coffee beans, smelling like them, and now really wants some, among other things she won't admit yet.'

'Ah. I can see what I'm going to be stuck with until we can get the three of you back to your bodies. Huetziatl smelled like vanilla and spice.'

"Blast!"

Their conveyance skidded to a sudden halt. The pass had been cut off by a steep rockslide, and there was no way he could safely run up it with three pregnant women riding on him. Kohakunushi could feel his bride's violent urge to throw up as the beast below them whirled around to face the attackers.

"Get off and stay behind me. For safety's sake, take Jewel's advice and don't look in their eyes."

Kohaku didn't know if he should believe what he was seeing. The entity he had known as Greed was here in the odd dimension being a protector? What was next? The ghost of Queso declaring undying love to a grapefruit?

'I didn't know you could think such odd thoughts Haku.'

"Tremble in fear before me, for I am your deepest Despair. It is I that caresses your heart with numbing fingers as you watch all that you love crumble about you into dust! Look into my eyes and see what fate awaits all mortals who dare to trespass in my domain when I can so easily visit them with my dread malaise if they so desire me."

The three women did as they were instructed by their guardian, each standing ready to defend themselves with staff or spear if warranted. One black mass seemed to be sitting off to the side, merely there to observe the trapped quarry be dispatched by the true hunter. The other shadowy shape had positioned itself before the small band, but was unmoving and unspeaking now after his introduction, waiting. Moments passed by in the standoff while a breeze gusted by to stir up a little loose dust and to wave cloth, hair, and fur like war banners on the field of battle.

"You may as well look in my eyes. I am not quite as lenient in my testing as my younger brother is."

"Don't do it, ladies! It's probably a trick."

The dog snarled and flung himself at the irregular shape that had two pools of infinite blackness serving as its eyes. Ivory fangs sought to close around what he believed was a neck, but only snapped shut on air as he passed straight through.

"In this shape I have no true substance. Nice try though. Come on and get this over with, I've given you all two weeks so that my brother and I can have some time away from fighting. What do you do? You fight."

Chihiro was highly confused. She had expected a great slavering monster intent on gobbling them all in one gulp. Instead, here she was being confronted with a rather irritated . . . storm-cloud?

"You don't really seem like a really scary bad guy."

"It depends on your point of view. Now come on! Can we get this over with before the rest of our brothers come looking for us? And you, Kohakunushi! I see you in there. You better not start any of that lovey-duvey goop with her while I'm here. It was bad enough listening to Denial Woman over there trying to throw her hymen at Sir Spooked-a-lot last night. On second thought, wake up, you'll make Chihiro cheat if you are here for the test. No fair pairing up. Tell Huetziatl to keep it where it belongs for a few more days, although he might want to try appeasing her somehow before she starts hurting him."

Chihiro stepped forward and stared the hovering dark cloud in its empty eyes. The still calm within her soul scared the spirit who had bound himself to her. Not a thought was out of place, her breath slow and even, ready for anything.

"I'm ready. Give me your test."

The cloud began to draw itself into a more human shape, yet still obscuring the center of the strange creature.

"No problem. Good luck human, we'll all talk once you're done."

With that, Kohaku found himself hurled back into where his body should be. A whole shift had passed through the night, and Huetziatl had just woken Sakananushi for his turn. The pair had seen him bolt upright from where he had obviously been having troubled dreams, and were still eying him with surprise. Sakananushi recovered first.

"Still having naughty dreams about Chihiro after having finally had your way with her? Did you bring back a souvenir? A burgled bra perhaps?"

"Just you wait until you find someone that interests you. I'm going to be first in line to make you miserable."

Huetziatl had no idea what on earth a bra was, as he had never heard the term before. However, judging by the color of the river dragon's face, it had to be a private thing of some kind. It must be a highly prized item if the very upstanding seeming male could stoop so low as to steal one. Was it some kind of currency perhaps, something only available from women of this strange land? Haku hadn't been done reprimanding his cousin though.

"And leave her breast bindings out of any further remarks you scandalous serpent!"

"I am not the one who will still abscond with her personal wear from time to time."

Well, now he knew what one was. In fact, he had even seen one on Jewel back when he had treated the wounds she had given herself before the healer had finally come from where ever she had been after he had taken the woman back to where he kept her. Personally, he didn't see the allure. It was just a couple triangles of white cloth that served no fathomable purpose . . . unless he had been stealing them so that his woman's breasts were free like they were supposed to be.

"That wasn't even my fault! You and the others played that terrible trick on us, and came very close to making me break my bargain with her grandfather. Changing the topic of discussion, I know how the women are doing, and why they aren't in their bodies."

Huetziatl had just decided that Asian dragons were crazy, or at least ones that were connected to rivers and springs. Mountain and sea dragons, or at least the pair that he had met, seemed to be sane enough. The jury was still out on the fire dragon he had made acquaintance with, but even she seemed to be less wild than the others. Maybe these two rivers had too many rapids and the spring needed another river to feed. That sounded logical. He decided that he wanted to end the little fight.

"Any news about them would be welcomed. Maybe you should get out there and take your watch while you listen."

"Good idea. By the way, why do you smell like Jewel, and what's that mark on your neck?"

Huetziatl had never wanted to pound someone so bad in his life. Kohaku merely shook his head and rolled his eyes as he saw the Olmec's eyes begin to glow blue once more and the fists curl. Sakananushi merely pranced to his post, chortling to himself about having another playmate to torture.

"Don't bother, it doesn't work and I've been stuck with the baka bothering me as much as he can for as long as I can remember."

"I am not a baka."

The two somewhat sane rivers heaved twin sighs as they ignored the other river ryu that was currently smugly satisfied with himself for being so utterly annoying.

"They are undergoing some kind of test right now, and seem to be doing fine. There's a message for you though, and I don't think you want to have Pervert out there hear it."

'What is it then?'

'Keep Jewel out of your loincloth for a bit longer, but give her something to tide her over before she rapes you. I guess that being pregnant is really sending her desire into overdrive.'

Overdrive was another term that he didn't quite understand, although he could grasp the basic concept. If he had realized what a mess he was going to get himself into, he would have kept his mouth off of her and not shared that blasted tamale with her until after she had let him in.

'If she does more than suck on my neck, I can't make any guarantees. You can't rape somebody who is willing.'

'Why can't you make any guarantees? I held back for years in respect for the human laws of this age for my Chihiro, and you wouldn't believe how many bite marks she put on me that I had to hide.'

The duo settled down for another short nap, uncertain if sleep would be able to claim them again after their dreams. They were lucky though as she snatched them quickly away within her dark cloak, this time no stars to bring them dreams within its velvety blackness.

* * *

The mothers who lie within vile curse 

Shall not grow better, only steadily worse

Unless the Shy Tearful One at last falls

and takes his place within moss-clad walls.

x

Even then they might not live

bodies holding nothing like a sieve.

So gives a son his most precious flood,

buys them time by gifting his human blood.

x

Thus grown child tears himself apart,

Wishing only to spare a parent's heart.

What was mixed will then be cure,

Good and strong is his cure.

x

But lo, this causes time to whirl,

The sacrifice made for human girl.

However, by saving his own mother,

He shall aid the work of an important Other.

x

A mortal human that she be,

The Celestial Pearl has a Destiny.

She must unite what can not co-exist,

And give eight brothers a promised tryst.

x

Unravel the riddle given on a winter's night,

Whispered in hut light by stone's glowing light.

The Pearl and the Wind surely know

That in the unraveling is a distance yet to go.

x

The Pearl must ascend to the Sun,

'Ere this war is to be won.

Through her shall the winning blow be struck,

But only if holds true a river's luck.

x

At the last moment, full knowledge rises from her bed,

Remember that Energy flows both ways on any thread

And even the profane is sacred when looking for Truth

A lesson Weavers forgot in their distant youth.

x

In order for Pearls and Wind to come back at all,

A past warrioress needs be held in thrall!

Lest she stop what bleeding must now be,

Run Ryu! Find and detain the past me!

x

The green swathed figure fell to the floor as the prophecy released the dragon priestess. The humanoid figure caught herself with arms that did their best impression of grass, which ended up just letting her sprawl on the floor. Her very confused father-in-law had already fallen to his knees in shock at the words that had flown from her mouth like sparks from a fire. Mayu gasped for air as she sought to retain her hold on consciousness, fighting back the dark that offered her sweet rest. She had used far too much magic in her attempt to break through the curse that bound the bodies of the three human women into slow death, and this unexpected utterance had taken the last of her physical endurance and drowned it. Still, she had to snap him out of his shock and get him moving.

"Hurry up! If you don't stop me from accidentally interfering, BlowingWind, your son, Chihiro, and Jewel will die. Now go!"

The plain statement of the danger that the dragon's mate was in was just what had been needed to spur him into action. Swift as the wind, Ryu jumped back up and streaked through the halls, the red and gold of his robes flailing behind him like flame as the magma dragon reached speeds he had never known. His goal, though he had no idea how he was going to accomplish it, was to find one particular ghost.

Maeve.

* * *

Words 

Baka - dummy, idiot, dolt, moron, stupid . . . take your pick.

Words that I forgot to put in for last chapter

Kitsui - intense

Mizu - water


	34. Needles of Despair, Threads of Life

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 34: Needles of Despair, Threads of Life

LadyRainStarDragon does not, nor will she ever own Spirited Away, Inuyasha, Yu-yu Hakusho, or any other anime. Rain is not saddened though, merely hoping to do as well as Miyazaki-san and others one day.

"The Dragon and the Well Maiden" is a picture I've been wanting to paint for a while. When I wrote this I was too chicken to try it yet, wanting to work on my dragon forms more. I am now starting on the painting. When done, I'll put it up on my website.

* * *

These two weeks removed from most of the things that pushed on her concept of who she was had greatly helped Chihiro. Sure, she wasn't exactly able to open her eyes and be home, but she had been long overdue for a quest to build her sense of self again. She loved working at the Shrine, but most of the time she didn't feel like she was accomplishing anything useful in the grand scheme of things. Chihiro was one of those people that just HAD to make the world a better place. 

It had been annoying listening to the two cousins bicker like they were siblings, but it was good for BlowingWind to bond with someone from her family. This odd trek seemed to be doing wonders for both of the volatile women, allowing them to work out much pent up emotion. In this swirling storm of activity, Chihiro was regaining her center.

When Kohaku had been forced back to his world, the river bride felt a tinge of sorrow at yet another separation, but also there was the sure knowledge that they were never far from each other. It would be as easy to bear as when he had been gone before. And so, it was with this knowledge and her natural courage that the priestess looked the being before her in the eye, declaring herself ready for the test.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. The wind had stilled, and the only sound that reached her ears was the steady beat of the drum of her heart, sure as the river that she loved. Then, beneath the onslaught of that dread gaze her soul opened, and every hidden corner of her past and present self, and even of the former selves from beyond her current incarnation, was searched.

"Interesting child you are. You have no true despair within you at all. Yet, I must give each of you a test of some kind. I see that two of the strings that tie themselves to you are stained with the feeling. Trust yourself, and see if you can heal the Despair that plagues the females of your family through your mother."

There was a constricting feeling within and around herself, and Chihiro's spirit was concentrated once more into a pure pearl. The Tapestry of Creation folded on itself to her observance, and she was speeding through the weaving, following two threads that started out as closely twined around each other. After a while, something split them and the threads were then involved in two separate but equally beautiful designs. Both had the colors that she comprehended as love, and yet there was a darkness that both spoiled and highlighted the beauty at the same time.

Plunging into one, she saw her mother and another woman who was so very similar. Some quality that this unknown woman possessed spoke to Chihiro, called out to her as a kind of sister. Though human, there was something more about her, as if she were being called to something far different than a normal human fate. After a while, the woman was gone, and Yuukio was left alone in the dark, screaming out about the cruelty of nature and betrayal by gods.

Then the priestess found her soul yanked backwards through the webbing once more, following the path again to where the split occurred. The nameless woman was now walking along a vaguely familiar river, and judging by the terrain it was somewhere on the main island of Honshu. The rain was falling down all around her, wild and fierce as Susanowo was throwing a temper tantrum about some unknown thing and causing the local rain god to work overtime. And yet still the woman strolled in the rain along the river, pausing now and then in her silence to release a thoughtful and saddened sigh as she gazed at the river.

Looking carefully, the woman was carrying a plate before her, well covered to keep whatever was on it safe from the rain. A bridge was not far away, and it was a short time before this relative of some kind began to cross, possibly destined for the simple shrine on the other side of the river denoted only by a weathered torii.

"How I wish that my feeling for this beautiful river was returned. Alas, the spirits no longer mingle freely with us humans. At least I have met a good man here nearby that I can love. I wonder when he will finally tell me about himself. He is so mysterious."

The bridge began to shake beneath her, the supports being washed away by the swollen river. However, she was so lost in her thoughts that the dangerous state of the bridge that she had just set across did not register. Floating behind the woman, the pearl of the priestess' consciousness followed for a better view, hoping that perhaps her shouts would be heard.

"Tsubame! The bridge is not safe! Go back!"

The shouts had come from the water, and the priestess saw a young man with muddy brown hair frantically trying to warn away the human woman. He stood on the raging river, his own swirling white and pale blue robes defiled by the amount of debris that he was carrying within his liquid body stained brown by the seasonal flood. His eyes, no trace of human disguise hiding the peculiar shade of pale blue only found in the underside of the curls in a swift rapid, were open in horror at what he knew was coming. He would halt the flow of the river if he could, but to do so for one human life would violate so many treaties that stretched back into the mists of his birth, and even possibly cause even more loss of life later.

The spirit sprang up onto the bridge, obviously going to attempt forcing her back to the land, when water that had escaped from a dam far upstream in the mountains leagues distant finally roared through, sweeping the bridge away. He had just grasped the human who had begun cleaning and caring for this particular nearly forgotten shrine of his only a few years ago, and the pair were left to fall into the river below. The woman had dropped the offering in her surprise as she had finally been ripped from whatever had been bothering her thoughts, her screams of terror pealing in the air like few could manage, when he forced her to look at this truth of his human shape.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Just trust me. I swear, you will learn everything."

He poured himself into her as they fell into the wild river, fusing their essences together and intent on melding their two physical shapes together in order to save her life, when a last panicked thought flittered through her being, destroying the needed concentration for her body to survive such a forceful and unexpected coupling.

'I never got to say goodbye.'

The woman's soul left her body in that instant as her body succumbed to the raging water's full force contained within the panicking guardian, and the river spirit felt her leave the drowned shell. Thinking quickly, he took his older form, the one that he was born with, and streaked through the air before the strange human could leave him alone once more. Powder blue scales shed the rain easily as the waters that they were accustomed to, and the white foam of his mane blazed behind him with all the power of the springtime flood that would claim many other lives later on. Luck was on his side, and he managed to catch the confused emerald that had been released. Taking this prize that had come far earlier than he expected, Shiorikawa Kitsuimizu himself dove beneath his own surface once more while directing his waters to deposit the body where he hoped it would be found to announce Tsubame's physical fate.

He hated himself that what he had been slowly working toward had been done in such a hurried fashion. He had not meant to kill her body, intending instead to give her life as they had been swept away by the water. Instead, he had been too forceful, and she had not been properly prepared. The woman that he had chosen as his true priestess would never serve the community, and he had not intended to take her as a mate unless she came to him first.

Chihiro understood now exactly why her mother hated nature, and rivers especially. The words of Despair echoed in her head, and it was time to do something to fix this gaping wound.

'My mother and Aunt Tsubame need to see each other again, and it needs to be done in present time. But how?'

She lurched again as something beyond herself picked her up. It was almost like she was being used as a needle, and there were threads dependent on her own tying in with their's correctly. She was threaded with something, and shot through the fabric once more.

Chihiro was never going to go on another roller coaster as long as she lived. This ride she was on pretty much ruined them all while making her pray she wasn't going to have a close and personal encounter with a brick wall at the end.

She was virtually solid with relief when things took form around her again. That is until she heard a very loud scream and found herself in what had to be the darkest grotto that she had ever been in.

"Great, I'm now in someplace that is possibly scarier than Ryu's sock drawer."

Voices could be heard in the blackness that lay over everything.

"It's a human . . . I think."

"Who is she?"

"An intruder."

"To the dungeon!"

"Wait!"

The last had been a masculine bellow that echoed off of the invisible cavern walls, growing louder with each resonance. Lichen began to light up all around, the phosphorescent glow amplified by water and crystal. Beings were revealed in the low light, dragon shapes all ghostly as if they had never taken a solid form, interspersed with a human shape here and there. These dragons all looked very different from the dragons of the Nigihayami clan, longer yet thinner, more snakelike in countenance.

The largest of the lot uncoiled from where he had been resting, leaving behind the clear woman that he had been wrapped around. She had been the one to send up the shriek, but she now only looked curious instead of how frightened she must have been for sensing an intruder.

"Forgive me for intruding. I am not exactly sure of what I am doing here."

Chihiro gave a low bow to the being, who she supposed was the leader of these gathered dragons. Like the rest, she could see straight through him, and she thought that he was composed entirely of water. It was like looking at water that had decided to pull itself into this shape, and vaguely reminded Chihiro of how at times Haku's river would congeal a hand to stroke her cheek when she swam in the dead of night. Unlike the others here though, she got a sense of solidarity from him, as if he were more solid than he appeared.

"Your spirit smells like my Tsubame did when she was embodied. Yet you also carry the odor signature of the river clan that controls the northern islands. The child soul that is hosted inside of you I can not place. Who are you and your family?"

Chihiro was nervous, discovering herself in a den of a rival clan of her mate's. She didn't know anything about his allies other than a little about Ten, and nothing at all of his enemies. Suddenly, it struck her exactly how little she really knew about the spirit she had become bonded to. Still, she had to reply, and she would not allow him to see her shake the way Yubaba had once seen. Thinking of what she had learned from Yubaba gave her courage, and she found it in herself to reply in what she hoped was the correct manner. So many of the Shinto and Ainu tales had the spirits introduce themselves to each other with not only name, but also parentage.

"I am Ogino Chihiro, Priestess and mate of Nigihayami Kohakunushi. My mother and father are Ogino Akio andOgino Yuukiowho is of . . ."

"It is enough, child. We know who you are now."

The woman on the dais had been the one to interrupt what by all rights should have been a long genealogical introduction. Chihiro was relieved that she didn't have to go through the whole family tree as far as she could. The water dragon regarded the woman that must be his mate oddly.

"We do?"

"You do remember my sister, correct?"

"Yes, but this child is far to young to be her."

"She would be my niece. I remember that the man she married was one Akio Ogino."

"I suppose so, you did go to witness the wedding when she married out of my protection."

The dragon still looked doubtful, but walked around to nudge her forward. If she truly were the niece of his mate then she would be his niece as well. It wouldn't do to be rude.

"Your aunt has wanted to meet you for a long time now."

Chihiro was escorted over to her aunt. It was unnerving how the woman looked like water, clear and rippling a bit as she stirred. She had heard that her aunt was dead, and yet here she was, obviously well other than certainly looking inhuman. Would that happen to her as well, changing slowly until she was nought but conglomerated water?

"You are a little young to be dead, aren't you? I would have thought that you would have lived longer than I did. Then again, I can also see that you fell for a river as well."

"I'm not dead. It's some kind of journey, but I'm not dead unless I fail my tests."

"That is certainly strange. The Nigihayami usually keep their women more closely guarded. If you are taking tests of some kind, why don't you have an escort?"

"Apparently, it's not allowed."

Chihiro felt herself getting weaker, and she wondered what was going to happen now. Was she failing her test? What was she supposed to do? Looking at her hands, she dreaded what she saw. Haku wasn't here to help her with this, and she didn't know if she was fading because of the food rule or something else.

The others saw her become more transparent, her hologram fading and the pearl of her soul becoming more pronounced as she pulled into herself. There was a tiny flash from her soul and then a tiny dragon scrabbled up from the woman's abdomen to her shoulder.

"Mom. You've gotta tell them about Grandma! I'm pretty sure that we are here to get help for her. All of those threads we traveled through had to be Time."

"How do you know Gawakusa?"

"I don't know how I know."

The water woman, produced when her spirit had melded with the spirit of the river she had drowned in, gained her feet in one liquid movement, looking like she was pouring herself into a new shape. With her distress, she took on a bit more solidarity, and features could now be made out. The dragon had assumed a human form now as well, although he was quite solid appearing, and cleaner than he had been in the previous vision Chihiro had experienced.

"What is wrong with my sister?"

"Aunt, my mom and dad were taken prisoner by Amatsu Mikaboshi. Haku and some others went to go save them."

The spirit of the River of Intense Waters was very disturbed at this news, his eyes narrowing into glacial slits. He could hear the prayers now that his former charge's daughter had brought him the news. Energetically, she had severed her connection to him when she married, and he had only been able to get news of her through his mate. His mate had only been able to visit at their New Year or when there was dire need for her help through dreams.

It was at this moment that Chihiro was pulled into herself and flattened into a needle once more. She could see the stitches form as she was again passing through the fabric mending the battered designs. There was the sense that something had been done right, but now she could only wait. Chihiro now officially hated sewing.

A final time of being punched through the fabric, and Chihiro was deposited on the hard ground to shudder and pray that she would not have to endure anything like that again.

* * *

Meanwhile . . . 

"What did you do with her? Where is she?"

The cousins and the dog spirit stared in outrage at the empty spot where the River Bride had been. All were tensed and ready to attempt beating the creature into submission, forcing Despair to bring her back to them. The sigh from the coalescing cloud had not been expected.

"I have done nothing with her. She goes where she is needed. Do you need to hear why you are being called on for these tasks?"

The last of the cloud took form, revealing a gaunt and skinny form obviously in need of nourishment and perhaps a bit of attention. He obviously felt like he was going to be here a while, as he took a seat on the ground, soon joined by another wizened form that had been hidden in the other cloud.

"We'd better tell them anyway, brother."

"Fine. I'm sure one of the girls have already told you about the huge gaping rifts that our brothers and ourselves rip into this cloth that humans and most spirits experience as reality. Every time this occurs, someone from the fabric itself has to be an instrument to repair it. Now, there are two different kinds of thread used to make this fabric. There are spirits and their world, and then there are you humans and yours. At 90 degrees to each other, interaction is necessary, but at times it is rare, like a quilt in some ways. This whole destruction thing is our cry for attention from the opposite parts we are supposed to work with. Of course, they don't want to work with us since we tend to make a big mess of things. With us so far?"

"And?"

BlowingWind was very crabby, as one would rightfully expect. In her opinion, the explanation had better be really good, or she was going to find out if this guy could bleed . . . or if she would pull a Kyuujo and pass right through this form too.

Abandonment took over, tossing his brother a leathern bag filled with water. Apparently the two had also been taking advantage of this time to nourish themselves.

"Well, our two eldest brothers seem to have gone crazy with their frustration, and have this 'great' idea to burn the loom and fabric all in one grand final bid. Despair and I think it's a stupid idea . . . but as you can see, we don't hold a whole lot of sway in the family. So you ladies need to stop hesitating in these tests, as each one that you pass makes you stronger. With any luck, once you reach Tyranny and Cruelty, you will be ready."

Jewel couldn't resist going up to poke curiously at Despair. He was just so malnourished, it was hard not to feel pity for him, and she wanted to verify that her eyes really were working. Who knew in this mixed-up fairytale that she was trapped in?

"So, the test is looking in your eyes then?"

"And surviving whatever your mind throws you through."

"Jewel! Quit poking him!"

Abandonment rolled his eyes watching the slightly older woman try to restrain the younger woman. It was coming . . . any minute now . . . wait for it.

'Three . . . two . . . one.'

In their mini-tussle, the pair somehow managed to lock eyes with their test giver. So they didn't so much as get given the test, as more like have it thrown at them with all the preparation of the infamous university student who went to his exam stone drunk. In a flash, they were gone and in the fabric once more, darting and weaving between threads until they were positioned by the working weavers of the web currently trying to stitch a hole back together. If the women were aware that their needles had temporarily been given souls through the interference of two fed up Dark Ones they gave no sign as they labored.

* * *

Jewel watched as great patterns flashed by. She was too close and integral with them to see them well, but there was still the sense of intricate beauty and complicated composure. Something was guiding her, thrusting her through to make tiny holes to hold thread that would bind something back to proper construction. On an upswing, the needle tried to look down at the pattern while the thread was pulled taut, and for just a moment, she thought that she saw two long broken hearts being mended. 

On the downswing, she found herself within the pattern itself, her own thread playing out in this never-ending dance of life. Sapphire eyes blinked in surprise at the two matching sets that were escorted by living tiger's eye.

"B-baby girl?"

Jewel answered by pinching herself on one rather feminine bicep, wincing when she actually experienced pain that told her this was not a dream. Yet, she could still see through her hands in that odd way that she had been able to since beginning on the spirit journey she was part of.

"Oh, Gods and Goddesses! Ten, I can see straight through her."

Jewel's confused eyes locked with the dragon's. A dying ember within those deep orbs of his seemed to give out it's last bit of light as he read what was in her eyes, fading even more as he took in what her soul truly looked like. It did not escape him how she was dressed, the things that he would never have with the terrified maiden who had caught his heart. The scale that lurked around her neck proudly proclaimed who she belonged to, even though the other dragon had already renounced his claim verbally before others. The choice had been made by the Irish woman afterwards, nullifying Huetziatl's declaration of her freedom.

"Her spirit has come for a visit Marcella. She obviously must have an announcement of some kind."

The hurt in Ten's voice did not go unnoticed by any of the women present, least of all Jewel. It tore at her heart like a thousand bloodthirsty sharks, or a hundred enraged dragons. He had obviously figured out what choice that she had made, even if it had been made more for the reasons of her child and her need to know. She couldn't leave him with the bleeding hole that she could see in his heart, although she questioned herself as to why she could see two when before she had not seen any. Had she possessed some kind of latent power after all, or did she see this merely because she was in the dimension that she was?

Taking a deep breath that was not taken truly at all, Jewel slowly closed the twenty paces that existed between herself and the others. The growing being within her womb threw her balance off a bit, and the round was just beginning to show noticeably beneath her wrappings as she swayed. To keep focused on the task she had set, the woman examined how easily her mother leaned into the young dragon for support. Ten, in his turn, unconsciously had responded to her silent plea, and had placed one arm around her to shelter her within his sleeve. The pair looked right somehow, complimentary in some unfathomable way, made for each other. Narrowing her eyes a little, she could almost imagine a frayed cord between their hearts, nearly severed a long time ago.

Her mother had been devastated when dad had died. She had tried to hide it, but Jewel had seen it growing up. Marcella had been a very lonely woman, and though she had many friends, none of them truly could say that they knew her. Even dad had said once that he barely knew her, that she was always aloof. Although she fit in well with the land, it had been like she did not belong to the world of man but instead somewhere far away. There had been times when she could have been mistaken for a fairy. Sometimes, in the dark of night while her mother danced beneath a midnight moon, Jewel had sworn she had seen her mother become a lithe dragon, green as the grass. Before, she could dismiss it as a childish fantasy . . . but what if mother had once been a dragon in a past life? Was it possible?

Marcella seemed to grow more accepting and comfortable as Jewel grew nearer, but Ten seemed to grow ever more uncomfortable. His affable smile was now stretched and worn thin, threadbare as it tried to disguise grief and loss beneath. His body was tensed as if he would prefer to bolt, to run away from what was shredding his already brittle heart. Yet, he stayed, supporting the woman at his side even though he was still trapped by her spell that could also be seen from this in between existence. Finally, Jewel could reach out and touch her mother and beloved friend. Now on Ten's other side so that she could see, Aunt Marie was watching curiously.

"I'm ok, Mom. Chihiro, 'Wind and I . . . have some business we need to do. We'll be back as soon as we can, so don't worry too much. I'm a big girl, and I've been in worse scrapes. Remember a few years ago when Cambridge University had announced my party had surely been eaten by panthers? Then later they announced that we had merely gotten lost because Bill broke the compass?"

Marcella couldn't help her snort. That story had been a favorite of Jewel's group of friends when they had flown her to Mexico as a Mother's Day gift one year. Jewel had laminated the news clippings she had brought them, and given them to Bill as a 'reminder' that compasses and coffee don't mix, especially early in the morning in panther infested jungles. Of course, the tale had grown larger with every retelling, but the basic facts stayed the same. Jewel had stalked off followed by an apologetic Bill, they nearly got mauled by two of the hungry cats, the whole group eventually met up again, got lost for a month, and ended up where they were supposed to be where thankfully an extra compass had been included with the airlifted supplies now meant for another team.

"Bill's not with you is he?"

"No. But we have a giant shape shifting dog, are all stuck in the most ridiculous costumes you can imagine, and have gotten to see quite a bit of untamed wilderness."

Jewel had underscored her point by rustling the feathers in her hair, at which her mother couldn't help but laugh. That was good, it had been a while since she had voiced a genuine laugh. Now if she could only get Ten to smile, since he was obviously rather down.

"Mother, I think you should do some drawings of Ten. He has a very fine physique in both forms, and judging by some of the talk I've heard about him, he would be happy to pose for you. Much better than those other men."

"Jewel!"

This had Ten's definite attention as curiosity arose in his eyes, stirred no doubt by the lovely cherry shade that Marcella had turned as she glared her daughter down. However, judging by the wide and rakish smile plastered on the wayward woman's face that complemented the spritely sparkling eyes, Jewel was less than intimidated.

"You're an artist Marcella?"

"Oh yes, mom's really famous for her forays into the male form. Maybe she might even feel inspired by your dragon shape as her fantasy artwork is prized so. It's how she's paid her bills, and her work is in several museums. She's even had some up in the Tokyo Museum of Fine Art. Of course, some of her best work went missing a while ago, but since it disappeared from her studio . . . Finnigan probably hoarded it somewhere."

Now, while Marcella had reached the color of a wild fire, Ten was looking lost in thought as he tried to think of if he had seen her work before. Despite his rather boisterous nature, he enjoyed art greatly and paid attention to what was in the museums even if he rarely ever could go. In fact, he had been so impressed with a few that he had sent servants out to buy them. One had been an O'Drake, but was it the same person? It had been something about a dragon and a well, what had it been called?

With a thoughtful noise, Marie had started grinning and eying her sister. Marie had once been lucky enough to visit the New York Museum of Fine Art, and had happened upon some very interesting paintings that had been done by a woman who had oddly enough shared her estranged sister's name. Judging by her sister's face . . . they were the same person as not much had been said about the artist herself.

"So . . . The Dragon and The Well Maiden is your work then? My, my, I didn't know that you had such a vivid imagination. Especially since you always pooh-poohed love."

That's what it had been called! Ten's eyes widened so much in shock that Jewel thought his gorgeous orbs would fall out and roll around on the floor like in the kiddy cartoons. The oil painting in question was quite edgy to say the least. It had been a fanciful self portrait, the woman gazing longingly into an old stone well, parts of her face obscured by loose bits of hair as the wind slowly stripped away gauzy fabric from her body. The dragon that wrapped around the hill she was on clashed greatly with the traditional Irish countryside, a bronze Oriental dragon twining around everything and yet looking in the opposite direction, totally missing the tiny being he seemed to be looking for. It had become very famous, art critics everywhere finding different hidden messages within it. This one had stuck in his mind because of one very strange fact, and so he had been sure to buy it when it had finally gone to Tokyo.

The dragon had looked just like him.

And so, Jewel found herself plunged through the fabric once more, catching only a fleeting glimpse of the astounded dragon, embarrassed witch, and hysterically laughing woodworker. Her mother and Ten made a good pair . . . and who knew, maybe she would start calling him 'dad' to see if she could fluster him.

Her landing was harsh, causing her already rebellious innards to declare war. One great heave was all it took. A very familiar and very welcome voice greeted her as her contents hit a familiar fur coat belonging to the owner.

"Gross! Who threw up on me?"

* * *

Maiden Snake was carefully walking the halls, accompanied by little Lily who was making sure she didn't fall. Walking, a task normal for the carp spirit, was rather difficult for the little snake that was slowly evolving into a powerful dragon. This new human form was very different from the long form that slid across the ground like a banner of silk, yet she was slowly getting used to it. Her eyes, once a button black, were now like garnet that was set with black holes for pupils. Those two burning garnets were the only thing that could be seen in the eternal dark of this healing womb, a dragon's sight having been gained along with her change. The two were bringing some food that had been sent for by the Lord Ob, who was a relative of Ryu's somehow. 

Normally, the task would not fall to them, as they were guests here. However, the strange dragon had specifically sent for them and no one else. Perhaps he did not trust the exuberance of his fellow beings of earth and fire around the bewitched beings. So it was that they found themselves bringing a knife, bandages, bread, fruit, a pitcher of rich broth, and a pitcher of water.

The going had been slow for them, as this long hall was completely dark. Each step they took was tested with a careful foot before shifting to the next step. This had leant an odd and ethereal grace to their posture, and it would forever be echoed in how Maiden Snake would hold herself in human guise from now on. Thankfully, with each careful step she became more sure of her new shape, and surely it would not be long before she could nearly fly instead of walking or running.

"Lily, do you hear that?"

The pair stopped where they were, listening hard in the silence to see if the noises would come again. Minutes passed in which only the sound of their breathing and their beatings hearts could be heard harmonizing this the electrical hum of their own nerves. Shrugging, the pair continued the rest of the way down the black corridor, slipping through the ink of eternal healing shadow carefully as they could.

"You know Lily, Ryu really needs to get this hallway lighted. It's darker than Haku's personal quarters here. Kami only knows what he's hiding in there."

"Nude drawings of Chihiro probably. He had taken a sudden interest in art. I wonder what the head healer wants this stuff for."

* * *

Ryu had blazed through the halls of his domain, headed straight for where he knew Maeve would be going. After all, there was only one place where she would have any reason to go here. 

The wonders and secrets of the medical wing passed by in flashes unheeded. What use did he have for his treasure troves and armories right now meant for the defense of this section, or the store rooms full of medical supplies? Kitchens and healers' quarters were of no avail right now. The entrance to the medical wing was where he needed to be, and hopefully he could head Maeve off.

As luck would have it, he caught her just as she was about to head down the gaping maw that lead to the healing rooms. She stood there, as if searching out something yet afraid to go after it. Her face was a study of longing and fear, as if the ancient warrioress was afraid to find out the truth of what she could hear calling to her. As she began to move her foot, Ryu called out to her.

"Maeve!"

Quickly, the woman hid all trace of her uncertainty beneath a mask that she had been working on for generations. Gone was the merely human spirit woman that she had been so long ago, replaced instead with the woman who had shouldered so much responsibility and become an honored Ancestor.

"Don't go down there. It's not time yet."

"I have to find out what this energy is. It's so familiar, but he's not here, so it shouldn't be either. If I am feeling him again, then maybe the others are back as well."

It was sound logic, if you didn't take time travel into account. Ryu didn't understand what was going on, but he could put the facts together. Still, he had to keep her here and give Ob time for whatever he was supposed to be giving.

"You are tired. Maybe you are just imagining things Maeve."

"Imagining! My horse and spear! We might not have been able to finish the soul bonding, but that doesn't mean that we had not tasted of each other's truth! Nor does it mean that we did not have a child together either, as we were husband and wife. There is a whole strain of half beings that live shadowy lives unknown and watching over the line of my firstborn daughter, taking refuge with the full dragons of Drake's clan! I know his energy anywhere."

A crack began to form in her impassive mask and she stepped away from the passage, the light from the magma river giving her face ghastly shadows. He could see where BlowingWind had gotten the close guard she had put on her heart. His own mate was one that blustered to hide her pain or fear, raging to keep others away from tender spots. It could take a long time to get her to talk about things that really bothered her, and something about this had obviously been bothering Maeve for a long time.

Unnoticed as the two faced each other, both trying to remain reasonable adults, a shifting in the energy around them went unnoticed as stitches closed in around them.

"Do you need to talk? It always helps BlowingWind."

"What always helps me?"

The pair turned to where the familiar voice had come from, witnessing what seemed to be a shining needle filling out into the shape of one of the missing mystics. The heat that rose off of the molten river stirred the hawk feathers in her braids and the fringe that decorated her doe skins. The spirit of the young shaman frowned when she saw that she was standing on thin air, looking down into the glowing depths below her for a moment before walking not so very calmly to where there would be solidarity beneath her feet.

"You know, I would have expected a warmer welcome at least from you Ryu. I've been gone two weeks after all. I don't know exactly how long it has been for you in this world, but it's been an eternity for me you scaly coyote."

Ryu finally found his tongue. He had nearly swallowed it. He ignored her question though, as by the laughter in her eyes she had at least heard that part.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok? I'm pregnant, starting to get big, on some odd quest to fix reality, getting shoved through fabric made out of who knows what with string in my head, and my hormones are seriously out of whack. What do you think?"

In Japanese, or Dragon, or English if you prefer . . . Yes she was ok. Disgruntled to her maximum, but she was definitely alright.

"I suppose that you can tell me why you are not in your body where you belong? You aren't supposed to be out for this long."

Maeve was in battle mode, her clipped tones something that would give even the most seasoned of generals the willies. She cared, and that was what made her so stern. She woman was scared spitless for the young mixed breed that was one of her descendants. The Irish/Native American snorted and shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm great at getting into messes. I'm getting tested . . . again. No biggie. What I am doing here I don't know though. It has something to do with Despair. I don't have any unless you count this niggling feeling that something just isn't right, so maybe it's one of you. So, I have some words of advice. CUT IT OUT!"

At this point, BlowingWind looked rather fierce to the astounded and supremely confused dragon and ghost. With her fists and her hips and feet spread the woman looked like she was scolding little kids for snagging cookies . . . or a certain dragon for burgling bacon. Neither had any clue what she was talking about. Obviously, her advice was not helping at all. She felt the disquieting feeling of being tugged on like there was a knot in thread behind her that just didn't want to go through, and the world she was sort of taking part in wavered before her.

'Crud! I don't think that's good.'

What the other two saw was BlowingWind become even more translucent, only an outline visible at this point.

"Mother, I don't think that this test is truly for you."

A shining form separated itself from BlowingWind, connected to her expanding womb with a silver thread. As it stepped out, she regained her color once more. The shape that had stepped apart turned out to be a young boy of perhaps five years.

The first thing noticeable about him were his eyes, two pools reflecting a high summer sky. Wild black hair was cropped closely to his head in a style similar to Ryu's, and indeed other than the eyes it was like he was a miniature of the magma spirit. The boy was just how he would have imagined their son to look, right down to the clothes that the boy was wearing. The fine buck skins were well tanned, hanging around the childish form as if they were part of him, which they very well were. He had a hopeful smile on his face as he locked eyes with the woman who he wanted for his soul mate. He was finally given a chance to take away the pain that he had not been able to remove before.

"It's been a long time, Maeve. Come talk with me."

Drifting towards the little boy like she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Maeve began to shimmer at her edges as the boy focused on the flaw that had been etched into her soul. With luck, she would be ready to heal unlike the last life they had been together. Dropping in a nerveless puddle at his feet, Maeve reached out to touch him as if to verify that it was real.

"Drake?"

"Would you follow me if given the chance?"

"Anywhere."

"Then let go of it. Cast out your pain, guilt, and sorrow. I have never blamed you, it was my fault."

"How do I do that Drake? All these centuries, and I still haven't been able to. The gift I had promised to you I had not been able to defend."

The boy leaned forward to wrap his little arms around the grown woman kneeling before him. If she didn't hurry, then she might miss the window that was being opened for them. She needed his protection, his help, and his love.

"And you still don't understand that virginity really has very little to do with purity. If I could take away that mark I would. Only you can buff it out, but I can wait for you. Move past what perceived dishonor you still hide behind and let me see the real you. I am being reborn, you can too if you are willing to come back to life. Follow me."

"I don't understand. It has everything to do with purity. From the moment he touched me with his dirty hands as my body lay in helpless sleep he covered me with his dirty thoughts, implanting them inside my body when he was alone. How can I purge it when it has become part of me?"

"I can only tell you what countless other spiritually aware people in similar situations have been told, love. Energy flows both ways on any thread, and even the profane is sacred if viewed while looking for Truth. Think about it, I'm sure that you will be able to find the meaning."

The boy placed a tender kiss on top of the ghost woman's head, and for a moment it could be seen how he must have been before all of this started for him, just a lonely soul unbound to anyone and looking for a missing part of himself. He seemed to be aging backwards, becoming younger as his gestation progressed. With a wistful sigh, the dragon-boy stepped back before taking a new shape, now just a small black and red dracling as he reentered the nurturance of his mother's center, taking his umbilical cord with him.

BlowingWind was extremely confused by the exchange. The test had supposedly been for her, so why had it been passed to her son? Looking at Ryu, she wondered why he looked so sad. His face was not showing it, but his eyes could not hide the pain. The shaman reached out for her spirit, wanting to take it away and fix whatever was breaking. At that time, she drew into herself once more, whatever being using her as a tool ready to move on for more stitches.

"No! Not now! Ryu, I love you."

As the last of the pattern before her disappeared, BlowingWind thought that she could hear him echo her words. Her eyes overflowed with salt water, and closed in an effort to restrain her tears. She refused to believe that she would never see him again. She had to.

When she opened her eyes again, he saw Abandonment helping Chihiro drink some water, Despair trying to sooth Jewel's upset stomach, and Kyuujo cleaning some unthinkable substance out of his fur that looked suspiciously like vomit.

"You know, I am never taking up needlepoint. Somebody shoot me if I ever start considering it. Snowboarding makes far more sense."

* * *

An ever-changing woman had given up pounding on the walls of the box she had been confined in. Her visage never held true long enough to see what she looked like, instead it was like glimpsing every woman that had ever lived or that ever would live. Staring at the bleak walls, she had despaired of ever getting out again, ever witnessing another birth or gently guiding a soul to a new life. 

Scrapes outside had gone unnoticed as the chains of Despair lessened, his attention being withdrawn as he could finally release the proud Baba Yaga from her division. His test had been passed, and it was time to reenter the light.

Hope filled the Baba Yaga as her Nigimitama at last saw the lid slide off of her prison to allow in sweet air and light. The Russian forest around her bloomed back into life as she once more entered her mind and took back dominance, comforting her bereaved Aramitama.

The ugly old hag and gorgeous mother rejoined as one whole being once more, and she left the meeting hall of the Death Guild. She had to find Tezcatlipoca and somehow convince him that the plan was not worth the deaths. She needed to heal the wounds in the Dark One's heart and hopefully reconcile his with his brother. It may be against the rules as her pair had been unsuccessfully bred, but she had already broken a rule by having agreed to the destruction of her children in the first place. The humans were only children still as far as awareness went.

Besides, just because there were no children, and the human's body had been consumed, did not mean that the souls had not somehow bonded to each other before she saw the human's spirit begin to wander.

Closing her eyes, she reached her thoughts outward, calling on the powers of Life to find the black coatl.

'Where are you Tezcatlipoca?'

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers. 


	35. Witchfire, Soul Bonds and Human Essence

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 35: Witchfire, Soul Bonds, Human Essence

LadyRainStarDragon does not, nor will she ever own Spirited Away, Inuyasha, Yu-yu Hakusho, or any other anime. Rain is not saddened though, merely hoping to do as well as Miyazaki-san and others one day.

Does anybody remember that 15 chapter estimate that I gave several chapters back? Forget that, there are too many details, and I don't want to rush the ending.

The last chapter I worked on while on the trip. Everybody that Aharah Musici for catching a mistake and drawing my attention to it.

* * *

Marcella could not believe that her daughter had done that to her, revealing her secret passion. She had only done her paintings in her name to be able to cash the checks from buyers. Now, the dragon that she had trapped held a powerful bargaining chip if she wanted to keep her anonymity upon returning home. 

The whole situation caused her a burning pain in the core of her being. Wait though, this wasn't right. It was more like how she would feel back in the beginning of her training, as her power reserves scraped the bottom of her core right before a continuous maintenance spell would break. They hadn't reached the children yet, she had to hold the spell for just a little bit longer.

Ten was snapped out of his amazement by the burning witchfire binding him slowly beginning to cool and loosen. As the witch's hold on him slackened, he could feel his powers return from wherever she had locked them. He would be free of her coercion soon, and then he could act under his own free will once more. So why then did he feel like something bad was going to happen?

As Marcella struggled to maintain her hold on the dragon, she could feel her body weakening as she began drawing on the force that sustained her own physical shell. She had no idea which was worse, the fact that he wasn't even struggling to get free and allowing her to tire out or that she had been reduced to the very tactic that had sent so many witches in the world on a premature stay in the spiritual planes.

The last of what she could spare flickered and died, and the ropes gave one final surge. The red flames that had been plaited could be seen by even low level humans now as they snapped and dissipated. What energy had been used turned around on the witch, returning to her in one grand blaze that engulfed and consumed her flesh and bone. If she had not attempted to hold it, the energies would have returned peacefully and slowly been reabsorbed in the eternal energy cycle that exists on all planes. Instead, her pride and stubbornness had won, and she had lost.

Witchfire had driven Ten and Marie back with its intense heat, the red of Marcella's life force dancing in the flames. Other colors soon joined the original flames until the fire resembled some kind of rainbowed thing. At her physical death, all of the acts that she had ever performed and all of the spells the witch had ever cast had returned to her. Most had been powered by channeled deities of her homeland for various persons in need of healing or fertility, and so the energy was returning through the channel that had conducted it in the first place. As her body vaporized, and her position as the Keeper of Brigid's Well passed down to the next eligible O'Drake family member, Witches and Clergy of all worlds on both sides of the veil between human and spirit felt the energy shift.

This included two specific witches who just so happened to have settled in Japan long ago.

As the flames of her life consumed her flesh, Marcella felt no pain. None of her acts had been truly malicious as she had done her best to act in accord with the dignity of all beings. The few times that she had gone against another's dignity had been good reasons to do so. Marcella had not been bound by what Wiccans called 'The Rule of Three' where all acts return to the sender three-fold, nor to the so called 'Witches' Rede' that stated to harm none. She had done her best to honor the divinity in all, but the roots of her Tradition reached far back into misty pre-history and the magic of dragon kind as well. Instead of the pain and horror that many others killed by their own foolishness and stubbornness had felt, she gained a peace within herself as the mantle of mortality was once more left behind. Perhaps her next life would not leave her to feel the emptiness that had plagued her, but first she had business to attend to.

Her baby still needed her.

Marcella tried to retain the memories of her life as Marcella and as mother to Jewel, fighting the pull of the Earth. Her path had already been set though, cross stitched and embellished by Life herself. This soul could not be left to wander until the spirits of life and death got their acts back together and went back to work. She had a hand in destiny, and this was part of the prophecy. Marcella herself had provided a strengthening of the very bond that was needed to facilitate this, and being within the womb of the planet made the energies that much easier to manipulate.

'Heh. Take that Despair . . . two holes with one thread.'

Little did Life know that Despair had wanted to help repair the damage that he had created so long ago.

* * *

In the village which the O'Drake farm overlooked that seemed to always consist mostly of O'Drake families, a man of Marcella's generation woke up from his restless dreams to find the staff of the Clan Head now resting beside him. Wherever his half-sister Marcella was, she was no longer with them in life. It was a puzzlement why this staff had not gone to his niece Jewel, but then he remembered that she was still missing and presumed dead. For the first time in 10 generations, care of the well now fell to a man. 

"Marcella, Jewel, wherever your souls are, may the gods be kind. Marie, I wish you had not killed your gift, as this should rightfully go to you big sister."

* * *

The encasing flames died away, and not even any physical ash was left as bodily remains. Marie was in shock that her sister had just spontaneously combusted and burned to death right before her eyes. Of course, the dangers of magic had been the very reason that she had not wanted any part of the world that had held her family in its iron grip for so many generations. In her opinion, it wasn't right that humans meddle in the other world that had a good reason to remain unseen. However, each person had their own path to follow, and hers had been different than the rest of her family. 

The flames did leave something behind though, even if it was no longer of the physical realm. Rich hair flowed down past the being's shoulders in great waves of the most fertile earth and obscuring her face from view, highlighted with autumn leaf red. Golden skin gleamed slightly with its own luminescence, covered lightly by gauzy layers of what appeared at one glance to be grass, tree leaves at yet another glance, and thinnest silk at yet another inspection. Bare feet stood delicately on the floor of the lava tube, drawing sustenance from the foreign soil. As she fed from the bosom of the kind local earth spirits her transparence left her and the soul was reborn directly onto the proper side of the curtain between spirit and human.

Ten wasn't sure if he should believe his eyes or nose. She died long ago, so this couldn't be her. Yet, she smelled so much the same, and the nature born dragon that he had shared a prior bond with had been born in much the same way before the eyes of the ruler of all the earth dragons. The lovely one had sprung from the very earth that had been planned to give way to the spring that had been needed from Tatsu's mountain as the waters filtered had increased. Tatsu himself had been there to verify the tale that the king had told at that year's annual gathering of kami.

"Sister? Marcella?"

The woman looked up from her rapt inspection of her hands as Marie had startled her with the questions and light touch on the shoulder. The eyes were still the same as Marcella had possessed, and yet everything was different.

"I am sorry child but I do not know of any Marcella. Do you know my name by any chance and where I happen to be? And where my own domain is, since this certainly does not feel like it?"

"I know your name."

The woman turned her head to carefully regard the water spirit, her eyes wide and innocent. Reborn, she had not been wounded by the world around her, and so only could take in everything with a child-like wonder even though her form was that of a woman.

"I know you, don't I? Pray tell sir, who you are as well as who am I."

"Of course. Walk with me, as I have a promise to keep to you and Marie."

"Marie?"

Ten made a gesture to the human that was accompanying the pair. Something flickered in the newly born dragon's breast but died down as she tried to grasp what knowledge had been there. The male tucked the confused female's hand into the crook of his arm and gently drew her along, smiling reassuringly for her the whole time. Marie, shocked and confused about what had just happened, could only follow behind.

* * *

Maiden Snake had just knocked on the door when a tired voice bade her and Lily to enter. Carefully pushing the door open, they pushed it closed once more after they had gotten through. The man that they saw looked very much like Ryu, but strangely enough he had BlowingWind's eyes. Leaning tiredly against a black shell that was separating him from his three patients, every digit and appendage seemed to be trembling with fatigue. Indeed, even his black silk kimono and hakama edged in a molten red hung limply around his sturdy form as if it too shared in his fatigue. The visiting spirits noticed how much he smelled like Ryu and BlowingWind, but thought that it was because he was a cousin or something to the dragon and he had spent so much time confined with his patient. 

"Healer Ob?"

Thump . . . . . . . . . . . Thump . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Thump.

Ob had been trying to keep the heartbeats of the humans from stopping, trying to keep the life in their bodies while their souls were away. It was hard though, and he had channeled much of himself into them, but he too was fading as he was feeding them from himself. Their human blood was sluggish now, and they desperately needed new life transferred into them if they were to survive long enough for someone to break this curse on them.

The man weakly raised his head, peering out from disheveled black hair to better take in the spirits standing just inside the door of the Intensive Care Unit. His skin was ashen and pale, as if he were channeling his very life into trying to crack through whatever barrier was keeping his charges from him. Little did Maiden Snake and Lily know that it was exactly what he was doing.

"Bring the supplies over here. Lily, would you mind bringing me one of the vials from the cabinet in the corner labeled 'Ob's Emergency Potion' please?"

Maiden Snake had finally gotten the hang of the walking thing and glided over to the exhausted healer, placing the supplies on a nearby table. Lily had done as asked and retrieved a vial from the mentioned cabinet. A truly vile looking mixture, Ob's emergency cabinet was literally chock full of his potion.

"This?"

"Hai."

The young man gratefully accepted it, and tried to remove the cork. Ultimately though, Lily had to uncork it for him. Lily and Snake thought that he was perhaps going to dump it on the barrier, but instead he drank the large dosage, leaving not even a drop of the glowing purple ooze behind. After the last swallow, his face contorted in utter disgust.

"Ug. I wish I could at least add some honey to make it more palatable."

As the potion began to take effect, Ob's features sharpened into a carbon copy of Ryu's and he smelled less like BlowingWind. His color began to return, and Maiden Snake understood that the potion had a two-fold effect.

"You aren't what you claim to be, are you?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I recognize that potion now. Half-breeds take it to hide their true shapes, as well as for when they have used their magic far too much. Who are you really?"

"Take Obsidian Drake. My friends call me Ob. I am who I say I am."

"Half-breed?"

Lily had busted into the conversation, confused as a bee stuck in a clear glass bottle. Buying himself to buysome time, the halfling inspected the supplies that had been brought after he rose from his slump, nodding at how sharp the knife was.

"Not for much longer I'm afraid. Run along now, you don't need to see this. Just wait outside the door until I call."

After he had ushered the snake and carp out the door once more, the healer dragon grabbed a silver cup from one of the many cabinets. Carrying it carefully to where everything else was, he began to prepare his mind for what he must do. Arcane syllables began to spill from his mouth, hissing in languages that many no longer used. As his mother began to glow from within the evil spell enshrouding her and the others, Ob could feel relief that the thread that bound him to her could actually still penetrate. As he placed the cup on the low table, he bestowed blessings on the gathered items, watching as they began to glow a pale blue.

His hand closed around the hilt of the blade, and as he launched into the spell proper, his heart began to pound as he gathered from himself what he needed to give his family a little extra time.

Blood of my blood,  
Human flesh of my flesh,  
Freely my humanity given  
So that body and soul mesh.

A life that is owed,  
Son's debt gladly repaid.  
Gift of Life for a life.  
May your death be long stayed.

Dragon blood and human  
so long co-mingled  
Separated now flow,  
And my own nature singled.

Remain in this chalice  
Till the time to combine.  
Essence impart life  
To this family of mine.

The sharp steel of the small knife bit deep into the halfling's wrist, slicing across the veins there. As he watched his red blood fill the gigantic silver chalice he could feel the magic taking hold, removing the humanity from his self. He had brooded and mingled his own human blood with his mate through their hatchlings, and now it was time to release the gift that his mother had given him. Obsidian had to replenish his mother the way that she had once replenished him. As she gained strength, so too would his Aunt as well as the Lady of the Kohakugawa.

He could feel the gush of his blood, and the ripping and tearing as his body reordered itself. Everything human was being separated from his dragon half, liquified and poured away. As the vessel filled with his blood, the blue glow began to intensify, spreading into the young man who was prepared to give his very life once more if that was what it took so that his past life mistakes were rectified.

One half of an hourglass passed for the male, and at last his wound closed after the last dregs of humanity left his body. Although he still looked the same and even continued to carry his mother's scent signature and DNA, the scent of decay that rode even the purest human had left him. No longer would he need to take the terrible medicine to hide his scent from the other dragons in the territory. Ashen once more, Ob fell to his knees in exhaustion due to both the magical strain and his blood loss.

"Now!"

As the other two spirits came in, the last thing Ob saw before losing consciousness were his three patients. Their heart rate had increased closer to a normal resting speed for now, and it followed him into the arms of the darkness.

Maiden Snake frowned as she saw the healer pass out with the blood encrusted dagger still in his right hand. Whatever spell he was going to attempt apparently needed a sizeable amount of his own blood. Was he going to attempt to tie their lives with his to buy them time? The smells of the room were distributed differently now too.

As she leaned over the healer to check his vital signs, it hit her. Not even a lingering trace of human smell clung to him. Looking up on the table, she noticed the cup full of a red liquid glowing with its own light. One side of the liquid stirred as if attempting to flow over to the dying humans, the essence of humanity seeking to join with more of itself as it had ever since the first humans.

"What was he trying to do?"

"Lily, I think he plans to give them his human essence."

"Well, that's fine for them, as they will survive it. How does he plan to survive though? The donor only lives if he is genetically related to at least one of the recipients if I am correct."

"You are. It's too late to stop it now though. We'll have to take care of him until he can finish the transfusion."

* * *

Yubaba looked up from counting her treasures yet again as the low burning fire suddenly began blazing. The red light spread over the room, and the old woman was glad that her baby was taking a nap. 

"Someone powerful has died, and a powerful spirit has just incarnated. I wonder who they are?"

Yubaba began to scry in her crystal ball, searching for answers as to what exactly this power shift was and if it affected her.

In the depths of the orb, she saw a simple seeming well being approached by a middle aged man dressed in black. His red hair curled wildly around his head, but looked black in the night. The wizard fell to his knees crying, leaning over the stone wall and peering into the depths where his tears fell to mingle with the water. The staff he held was familiar to her. Just because she was a solitary witch did not mean that she did not occasionally mingle with her peers and the woman that had formerly carried it had been rather well known by both living and deceased witches.

As the wizard screamed out his grief, the view changed. Flames of all colors imaginable blazed around a central figure, dying down at last to release a new being. She would have looked human if not for the fact that her skin glowed gold and her clothing looked like it literally grew from her. As she moved, her pace and the way she held herself revealed her for what she was.

"Brigid's well has a new keeper, and a dragon has just been created?"

* * *

Zeniba's cottage was in shambles as she raced around trying to find something that would help. She had known as soon as her grandchild had fallen beneath the great darkness of some powerful curse, and was desperately trying to find something that would be strong enough to break it. Alas, not even her treasured chop was powerful enough to counter such a spell. 

Kaonashi was calmly putting everything back in order. He wanted to be the one tearing around looking for the answer, but his magic was no where near as powerful as Zeniba's, and he thought she needed the stress relief more than he did right now. That dragon was surely to blame for not protecting little Sen. Next time he saw him, Kaonashi could predict with certainty there were going to be several boiling teapots poured where it counted!

The pair were pulled from their respective tasks as the fire blazed up, calling the witch's attention to some very important news. As Zeniba gazed into the glowing coals beneath the flames, the power shift unfolded for her. Somehow, she knew that it would affect her grand daughter.

"There has to be something that I can do!"

She looked away as the fire died down once more, and the old witch saw her spinning wheel.

"Kaonashi! When we are done cleaning, we have some work to do. We might not be able to lift the spell, but we can still give Chihiro strength."

"Ah! Ah!"

* * *

Lin had been hard at work when her memories assailed her. She had already remembered that she had been a Naginata guard for Itachi-hime long ago, so that was no surprise. What was the surprise was the fact that her name had come washing back to her. 

Itachi-hime was looking sadly into the eyes of her most loyal guard and favorite companion. Her light golden eyes shone from the porcelain face that had been readied for her bridal ceremony, and raven wing hair was tightly wound and hidden below her white hood. The slender form Lin was looking at conveyed sadness in every line of her being as she spoke.

"Roiyaru Kurailin, you have been my best guard and most trusted companion. I so wish that my husband would allow me to take you with me, but he has specifically stated that I may bring no servants or guards of my own. After this last trip together to the room where he and I shall drink the sacred wine, I wish you to go and live the life of a free woman that I was never granted."

The walk down the halls past rice paper doors had been quiet, neither woman shedding the tears that they longed to. They had been friends, and this short time together was bittersweet. Finally, after an eternity, they had parted ways where the groom awaited the bride, sneering at the guard that had escorted her. Itachi-hime had always been adamant about only having female servants, and in his eyes, females were worthless save for breeding. Itachi-hime would never have willingly gone into this marriage, but it was an alliance of power that her father had arranged. To be a dutiful daughter she had to follow through.

That was the last time Lin had ever seen her friend. Rumor had it that the princess died in the childbed a year later. The news had devastated Lin. In a fit of rage, she had hunted the groom down and killed him. No one had been able to find out who had done such a thing, and Lin had taken refuge in the bath house, signing away her name and the painful memories for a place to live.

"Roiyaru Kurailin! That's my name!"

She would hold onto her name, it was not yet time to sever her ties with Yubaba, even though something was calling for her help. After all, her husband was stillYubaba's apprentice, and they had a child to take care of. Still, she wanted to be with Chihiro, so she would talk to Haku later on. Perhaps the shrine could use a guard for at night, or he could use someone in the forest surrounding the river. She would find a way to work this out, and after tying up some loose ends she would answer this call.

* * *

The shrine was still resounding with the chants that had been undulating non-stop, all of the gathered mystics taking shifts. Scientists had affirmed that the sun seemed to be regaining its strength, and this cheered the spiritualists. 

Kumiro and his new girlfriend were taking advantage of a mutual break and sitting beneath the cherry tree, plotting out their future together. Mutually they had decided to start out as friends and get to know each other, gradually progressing in seriousness as they were comfortable. They thought it best this way so that they would know each other very well when they made good on their promise to breed, and by then would be well situated for children.

* * *

Roiyaru Kurailin - what I'll use for Lin's true name. Nobility's Loyal Companion. Roiyaru - Loyal, Kurai - Nobility, Lin - Companion. 


	36. The First Attack Upon the Sun

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 36: First Attack Upon the Sun

LadyRainStarDragon does not, nor will she ever own Spirited Away, Inuyasha, Yu-yu Hakusho, or any other anime. Rain is not saddened though, merely hoping to do as well as Miyazaki-san and others one day.

--------------

The occupants of the cave had finished their rest period, awoken by a rather overzealous sentry. Sakananushi had greatly enjoyed spraying down the other two water dragons, although he quickly learned that Red detested being awoken by what had bounced off. Even though Kohakunushi and Huetziatl were made of water, that did not mean they enjoyed being doused with streams of it. Ni also did not like getting wet. As a result, Red happily did what BlowingWind would have done and made the wild male fear for any chance of reproduction. Even though he had been lucky and she allowed him to keep his parts, the Sakanagawa would not be branching off any new little rivulets in need of guardians for quite a while.

In fact, even once he finally did get a mate to tame his wild half he was going to be lucky to cut through the red tape far enough to hire any other assistants. Once Red got back to the council chamber and logged her verdict into the planetary crystalline matrix he was effectively going to be a cut off river and could expect it to become dammed up and he would have to watch over the ensuing resevoir. If that happened, then there was definitely no need for him to make any pups. What Red didn't know was that Sakananushi could circumvent that. If the human put turbines on the dam for a hydro-electric power plant and the guardian spirit was female he would have a built in mate.

Since everyone was so angry at their extremely rude awakening, no one ate breakfast. This caused them to make up for their lost time, and the deep umbra that enshrouded the Castle of Darkness at the northernmost reaches of the Spirit World was just visible over the trees of the Forest of Despair. The human terrain had already been left behind, and if they did not watch their thoughts it was possible that any fears could take shape in this dangerous place.

The wailing call of a coyote rolled out of the forest, a mournful tune causing all five spirits to wonder if it were an ordinary animal or something else. None of the Keeper Spirits or the present Youkai had ever heard such a creature. Shortly after, a Raven sounded his own call.

"Beware! Beware! Beware!"

Gathering their fortitude like the swirls of silk some of them wore, the group wended through the dismal forest. Branches clutched at them with gnarled grey fingers, threatening to hold them helpless in an eternal embrace. Several times the group had been mired in creeping brambles, but each time they had been mysteriously untagled by being only glimpsed from the corner of vision.

"Beware! Beware!"

After an endless eternity of struggling, it was decided to try and follow the crowed warnings and chortled mocks of the unknown creatures. When they had done so, the forest that had been shrouded in the endless midnight ever since the birth of the Lord of Darkness for the area had been born among the Heavenly Kami finally opened its secret passages to them.

"This is way too easy."

Huetziatl obviously was on edge, waiting for some kind of ambush. The defenses for his city were much the same, and there had been plenty of places that they had passed which would have been perfect for such a stealthy assault.

Grumbling beneath his breath behind the others, no one noticed when he fell silent and then dropped to the ground. The darkness swallowed him whole, leaving him only enough consciousness to know that something was very wrong with his mate. He no longer cared for his own life, as there was now someone to take over his duties at the end of his current existance. The problem was that if something happened to the woman who carried his child and to himself as well then the water that brought life to the city he had nurtured by his banks for so long would cease to flow. The River of Tears would die without a master, and so would El Dorado, city of the Sun.

-------------

Abandonment and Despair had finally gotten the pregnant women taken care of, and had even managed to help Kyuujo with the vomit in his fur. He smelled like wet dog, which the women found terribly nauseating, but at least he was clean. The dog had protested mightily the whole time of course, but what could one expect? After all, they had rained on him thanks to their cloud shapes, and long haired dogs are notorious for not liking showers.

Kyuujo did get his revenge though. Dogs are also notorious for shaking water everywhere when wet and smelling to High Heaven . . . although technically that was where their goal was with their luck.

"Now will you tell us what is going on? Don't make me hurt you!"

Chihiro leaned against the rock she was sitting on. Was this why her mother had always told her not to become a priestess? This was a dangerous job, what with the threat of being bodily and psychically overwhelmed by spirits, bodily injury susceptibility, and who knew what else was going to get thrown at them. The migrane from the weird light was terrible, her morning sickness thanks to the kami she served having impregnated her seemed to get more intense as her day went on, time didn't pass here the way it did in the other realms that she was aware of, and it was up to them to help save the world. Being a priestess really sucked looking at it that way, and this whole falling in love with the family guardian deity was really confusing now if she were to start working on updating the family tree.

In short, Chihiro was now realizing the extreme complications of her current involvement in the spirit world. Most of the other humans taken by kami of either greater or lesser power had not become Mated until after their death. Sure, children were born during the human's lives to serve as shrine keepers for posterity, but it was much simpler to have waited to bond after her physical body was no longer living.

BlowingWind had it even worse, although she was thinking along much the same lines as her friend. She was still mad about having been made pregnant by a sneeze, but if she were to be truthful it was her own fault for not remembering his allergy. Working with spiritual beings really was a trial, especially when they were fertility spirits at the root of their very existence. Dragons were the only nature created beings that were capable of breeding, and some did it a little too well for her comfort. On the plus side, she wasn't impregnated by a sun beam by an amorous sun spirit or by an arrow in the butt like many other women in Japanese mythology were. She wasn't even going to go into how many kids Coyote had made among her people using similar tricks. Currently, she was watching Jewel get mad at the scraggly Destruction spirits and feeling really sorry for them. They had it even worse than she did.

Still, BlowingWind was thanking Creator that her kami was not a youkai. Kami bred when specific functions and positions needed to be filled, or when natural features needed to be created on a given schedule. Youkai however bred like humans did, whenever and wherever. Just like humans, they could easily breed irresponsibly as they lacked the inherent controls built into a kami's very being. Imagining Ryu breeding so irresponsibly was just scary. Unless pregnancy got easier as time passed, he was only getting one child from her anyway.

Despair was opening his mouth to reply to Jewel's question when the light began to fade quickly. Drums rumbled in the distance, the thunder announcing a severe storm sweeping the illusory countryside. All around them the mountains and rocks faded away to reveal the Glass Sea of Illusion once more. As the storm approached and the lightning flashed in roiling clouds passing overhead with a supernatural speed, the passable land returned. It was markedly different though. Now they were in a dimension of desert, the sand dunes stretching as far as the eye could see. The sand blew all around them, no one being able to see the others.

Abandonment clutched his brother's hand in encouragement. Together they had seen worse tantrums thrown by the other six. The human spirits were another matter though, and the pair had not discussed their plan with their elder brothers.

The storm continued to pass through, the winds abating to drench the countryside in torrential downpours. Within a few weeks as time passed here all the water would seem to be gone at the first glance, although there would be a growth of vegetation for a short time. The cacti that could be seen would flower, and the desert would wear a green dress in celebration until the last of the water was stored far underground.

Each of the humans were protected by lingering magic from the minor nature spirits that they were bound to and linked into the human world. The winds had left BlowingWind unaffected, due to the fact that as a child the wind spirits of her native land had adopted her as one of the humans that they cared for. Ryu's elemental balance with the earth which had been granted to her as his mirror caused the sand grains to only strike her gently as they passed, leaving only minimal damage upon the human spirit. The water did not treat her so gently though, much to her dismay. Chihiro had thrown her hands out when the wind and sand began to assail her, and luckily a shield was becoming easier for her to mold in this dimension of pure energy and potential. When the rains came against her, the water treated her as a friend, acknowledging her status as the handmaiden of a water ruler, much the same with Jewel. Jewel had gotten covered in the sand though, and it had scratched her up quite a bit.

At last the storm calmed, the eye being directly over and around the small group. Two figures materialized from the cooperative storm, an utter picture of exasperation.

"Just what in Creation do you think you were doing poofing from the cave like that? Tyranny and Cruelty are about ready to kill you for running out on them. They are crazy enough as it is, and I really don't want to know what Mother is going to do to us when She finds out what they are making us do."

Jealousy's green skin looked rather out of place in the sea of sand as he scolded his younger brothers. Truly, he had been terrified that the eldest of them would have found them first and carried out the long-standing threat that had plagued the youngest of them all. As it was, Tyranny and Cruelty had actually left the cave themselves to search for the 'missing' pair. It would be an understatement to claim that Jealousy and Lust were harried.

The women readied themselves for another attack, not knowing what this new pair was going to do to them. Their escort was no where to be seen, but most likely he was buried beneath a mound of sand nearby.

"What are they doing here?"

Lust had now noticed the intruders to the sector that he and Jealousy patrolled. The weapons were what had caught his attention, and were what he was reacting to. Believing that the women were about to attack his brethren, Lust went against them, enveloping the three women within clouds of the formless void that would kill anyone who held lust in their heart.

In the dimensions of man and spirit, darkness washed over the skies while the sun was a blood-red circle lost in murky heavens. The distraction was enough to occupy the guards of Amatsu Mikaboshi's castle and the lack of light was all that was needed for Tsukaimono to slip out with her human charges in tow. While her rapist lay unconscious and various other players lost in separate currents of the River of Time, the rescue team had already awoken hours ago and was soon to happen upon the three escapees.

The solar deities of the world could only pray that whatever the attack was to be that they would be strong enough to weather the coming storm. With the oddly forming clouds separating the Heavens from the Earth a tear between the two extremes grew larger. Once more, the power of the Sun began to wane and the love of the hard-working humans of the planet Earth was not enough to reach the star to feed it. The first battle for the Sun had begun, and the outcome would depend on three women who were in no state to be fit warriors.

Lost within the cloud of Lust, a woman cried out in pain as two others passed through unharmed. Her hair instantly was plastered to her body as it spat out an unformed lump of flesh which disappeared from the dimension beyond the dimensions as quickly as it had arrived. The blood and embrionic fluids ran freely down her legs in the aftermath of the magical birth that had been triggered early, pooling around her knees where she had dropped with the strain on her spiritual body. She had not been designed body or soul for such a feat, and the trauma that her soul was experiencing from the onslaught did more than its fair share of damage to her being.

"Oh God! Surely the baby isn't ready!"

--------------------

Within the Medical Ward below Fujisan, a red flower blossomed where a comatose body lay. Issuing from the woman was a green ball, slowly unfurling to reveal a tiny future river keeper. Simultaneously, somewhere on the Yucatan Peninsula, a tiny rivulet formed that branched off of its parent river. One day, the River of Tears would once more engulf the Quetzal Rivulet, but not until guardianship of the older river had been fully passed down to the youngest heir to the riches of Quetzalcoatl's descendants.

The little green dragon newly born to the two realms of Spirit and Man blinked owlishly from behind the barrier, attempting to place where he was. The stabilized bodies around him continued with their individual songs, and the infant river soon began raging against what was holding him back.

Awakened by the calls of the infant, Ryu's son wordlessly went back to the rite that he had been conducting. A fish and a snake watched carefully as Obsidian tried to force his way through the barrier to his cousin, hoping that perhaps the combined strains would be enough to break the spell. Sadly, no element that had combined to create him was strong enough to penetrate, nor did either of the present dragons possess the key to break the spell.

It was at this point that Ten, Marie, and the former Marcella entered the chamber.

----------------------

"I know that sleeping child. She is our charge."

The reborn dragon did not know how she knew it, her proper memories were still very scattered. The presence of her Bonded was slowly helping to reconstruct things for her, but the memories of her sojourn in a human body were inaccessible to her still. That was the drawback to being what she was, but it was probably the same with any other being.

"Yes Chitsuko. She is our charge. That is Jewel. Jewel was your daughter."

"Why is she ensorcelled? It is a magic I am unfamiliar with, and the ground around your spring has no power over it."

While Ten attempted to explain to Chitsuko what had happened during her 'death' Marie had fallen to the floor seeing the state of her precious and only child. Whatever this healer was doing was having no results on the malady, and the spirit that had cast this spell was going to pay. A wave of rage swept through her small form, flowing outward along a thread that connected the mother to her daughter. Passing along the thread that bound BlowingWind to her cousin Jewel, it then rode the tenuous cord that was sustaining the curse to the originator of the pain.

"Let my baby go!"

-----------------


	37. Rescues and Travels

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 37: Rescues and Travels

By LadyRainStarDragon

I do not make any money off of my fanfiction inspired originally by Hayao Miyazaki's Spirited Away, Takahashi Rumiko's Inuyasha or whoever owns Yu-yu Hakusho. I write purely for the sake of writing this fiction. Original characters within this story do belong to LadyRainStarDragon and may eventually have their own stories to follow.

Here is the long awaited chapter 37.

* * *

Tsukaimono and the Oginos had slunk through shadow and darkness to the outer gates of the castle. The guards were all distracted by the curious phenomena of the sun reacting strangely to the growing rifts plaguing reality. No doubt they themselves were as sick as the very earth herself must have been who was reacting to the loss of proper contact with her spouse the sun. Tsukaimono certainly would say that she was, but now was no time to give in to the terrible nausea or the weakness coming from the knowledge that surely they were all going to meet their ends prematurely. Darkness, the slumber of pure consciousness seemed to have descended upon the guards, as dark and light depend on each other for continued existence. All of these lesser spirits serving Mikaboshi therefore were weaker themselves as each step closer to the mad Kami's goal was passing. 

Desperately she led the humans from patch to patch of the precious camouflage, not daring to hope that perhaps they had indeed passed undetected through the outer gates. Indeed they had not, as one guard had just happened to catch a fleeting flash of their movement from the corner of his eye. Most were still gawping up at the film over the sun, but a few managed to rip their attention away long enough to assist him. And so it was that the fox youkai and the humans had lead the hunt, doing their best not to fall prey to pursuers or to the forest itself.

An eerie howl pierced the air, followed by a yipping laughter, drawing the attention of the remaining cognizant guards in the opposite direction and away from the refugees. Thus, the fox was able to slip further away from the clutches of the one that had dared to profane her body and the memory of not only her last husband but all those who had come before him in her long life. She could still feel the fetid warmth of his breath fanning her skin as he claimed her by force. The memories surged from where they had been suppressed to, causing her fine hairs to stand on end and prickle as painfully as if it had been the whole coat of fur her other form was blessed with to hide shamefully within. At last, the moment passed and she surveyed her companions.

Yuuko Ogino's clothing hung about her in tatters, wilted leaves ready to drop off and fertilize the ground like what would shortly be happening within her beloved garden in just a minute amount of time. Her short hair plastered closely to her skull and yet had managed to become worked into a veritable rat's nest with all that her body had experienced. Her eyes possessed the gleam that only those who have seen the mystery of death and come to grips with it can have, and her infected wounds burned redly as her body fought against the microorganisms seeking to use her as their haven. The poor thing looked about ready to die herself, and certainly the smell of death and decay issued from the human much more strongly than was usual for those of her race.

Akio Ogino was a far sight better in condition than his wife, although he also had not escaped unscathed. He too smelled of death, and the dirt that clung to the pair of them did nothing to hide it from her sensitive nose. Both humans had seen terrible things and were in a terrible state, but even taking her largest possible form she would only be able to carry one.

"The two of you are going to have to trust me. I can only carry one of you; the other will have to walk."

Akio spoke in an undertone as they crouched within yet another bush. Despite all he had seen, sensibility was returning to him. He wanted to throw this knowledge away and pretend it was all a dream. It was far easier a thing to do than to admit that nearly his entire life he had gone against the wishes of his guardian spirit.

"I don't understand."

"Perhaps I can help."

A deep and masculine voice interrupted the fugitive's conversation. Somber, it yet carried a lilting undertone as if the owner was suppressing laughter at some well executed prank or rarely ever took life seriously. Tsukaimono reacted to this new voice and the canine smell that suddenly assaulted her delicate nose by assuming an enlarged version of her true form. She did the best that she could to shield her "children" from this invader. The red of her fur and glorious starred markings were lost in the prevailing gloom, and the fox that was only the size of a very large dog did little to mask the forms of two humans cowering behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Peace woman, I am a friend sent to escort you to safety."

The voice moved in closer, and as it did so some of the shadows surrounding them melted away to reveal a scrawny golden form that would meld easily with desert sand dunes. Laughing yellow eyes still filled with the thrill of tricking guards and deepening darkened illusion did nothing to betray the gravity of the moment, instead sparkling with a Trickster's Fire. A pointed snout had smiling lips that revealed ivory teeth, and a curling tail pointed above and ahead of the owner of the voice. Though she had never seen any of his forms, she now could place the energy, and indeed had felt it slink around her friend at times when the Shaman had been especially prone to joke around.

"I know you. I have felt your presence around BlowingWind from time to time and have heard her accuse Ryu of being too much like you. You are Coyote."

"Yes. Raven and I have been waiting for this chance to free you, and it looks like our plan may actually work. After all, you managed to hide in the shadows we sang and have made it this far. He has gone to lead your rescue party to a safe meeting point. Follow me closely with the one that you will carry, I will take the other. These woods possess thoughts of their own. I'll fill you in on the way. I'm just glad that our enemy did not plan for someone outside the castle to use illusions on the inside."

Placing her trust in the foreign spirit, Tsukaimono nosed Yuuko to mount her. The woman was the lighter of the humans, and the weight was barely noticeable. Not for the first time, the fox wondered exactly how long they had been captives and what the time ratio for this terrible realm was to the human plane. After Akio had grudgingly clambered upon the back of Coyote, the spirits were streaking through the woods with their precious cargo. Tsukaimono was hard pressed to keep up, and now the story of how Coyote had helped to bring fire to the humans of North America finally began to make a little sense to the kitsune-onna.

* * *

Red, still disguised as BlowingWind, noticed from her perch upon her junior's dragon form that she could no longer hear the Olmec dragon's subsonic rumbling to himself. At first, she was grateful for some silence since both Huetziatl and Sakananushi were supposed to be their backup and unknown. However, the fact that she could only sense two water dragons and one youkai instead of the three water dragons and youkai that had been the other members of this party worried her after a few moments. Bringing her lips near to Kohaku's ear to further facilitate hushed conversation, she unthinkingly imitated the human persona that she had donned. 

"Where is Huetziatl?"

"Red-sama, he should be behind us with my cousin."

"Listen though, he is not."

It was at this time that Sakananushi quietly drew abreast of his cousin's much larger dragon form, Sakananushi's own human form easily eclipsed by the small dragon's length. The young man resembled his cousin's human shape greatly, yet they eyes were blue instead of green. Blue silk and black armor clasped the fish lord as it had once done for the original keeper of river fish eons back into hazy pasts.

"We have a problem. Huetziatl's gone; no doubt off to get his revenge by himself. One minute he was there, the next he was gone."

Despite the deliberately care-free smirk on Sakananushi's face, Kohakunushi could tell the other water dragon was worried about their companion. After all, despite his perpetual grumpiness, is sincerity had begun to grow on the both of them. There was also the fact that they still had to rescue the Ogino's and Ms. Ni.

"I would like to look for him Cousin, but we have a mission to accomplish. Three of my charges are in the clutches of Mikaboshi, and who knows what torture he has dreamed up for them."

Tsuni Ni nodded in agreement from his perch behind Red. His beloved daughter was in the clutches of a truly evil being. Though she had married many times and had many litters in her life, she still was a child to him. They didn't have the best of relationships, but it had been worse.

Kohaku began to lead the way to where he could feel the lair, but they had not gone far when a black form dropped out of a tree to land squarely in front of them. A harsh voice hissed from its sharpened beak.

"Beware!"

Out of reflex, Haku snapped at the large Raven that had startled them. As his jaws were about to close on the giant bird, a snow of black feathers flew up and into his face causing his fangs to clasp only thin air.

"You don't listen very well, do you? How many times do I have to screech Beware like a common raven for you to get the message?"

Just out of reach stood a man arrayed in blackened buckskin. The fringes of his Pacific Coastal Native American garb were trimmed with Raven's breast feathers and his iridescent black hair was twisted into two braids that framed his face like draping wings. Echoes of his American range whispered as a soft tail wind came up behind him, carrying the scent of pine forest, rain, and distant deserts further inland. His dark eyes shone in the night, a testament to when he had long ago kept the Sun hidden safely inside a cedar chest in his far away lodge.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Red had taken the initiative as females of her specie are wont to do. The very picture of BlowingWind, borrowed blue eyes narrowed into glacial slits as if to slice the obstruction to their goal in half.

"A very good illusion my lady, but your borrowed persona would fall away as soon as you set foot in the castle. Unless you had someone outside maintaining the disguise for you, your obvious ruse would be useless. I am here to help, and it is not so much that I am as what I am. I am Raven."

Sakananushi nearly choked on how arrogant the newcomer was. He himself was rather arrogant he would freely admit, but here was someone so much more so that it even could put Ryu to shame. Haku was worried tough. He himself had no personal knowledge of this spirit. How was it that this "Raven" could so easily discern Lady Red was not the true BlowingWind.

"What makes you think this is not BlowingWind?"

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi, I have been learning about you ever since young BlowingWind first encountered you. You are a dedicated friend and would never give up so easily any that you have counted among your protected. Also, through her father's influence I have been involved in her life since before her conception. At any rate, we have coup to count, so you'd better hurry and follow me."

"How do I know that we can trust you?"

"There isn't really much choice in the matter, is there? As a show of good faith, would you like me to tell you BlowingWind's Shadow Name? Somehow, I don't think her suitor has figured it out yet."

Haku was aware of BlowingWind having a secret name, as they all had once discussed the oddity of the names they all bore. To know the name was to both have power over the entity and was a type of bond itself. Knowing the name would be a way to help Ryu in the future, and yet it would take away from the sweetness of his friend's victory. To know the name of her other self was to have knowledge of the secrets she hid within herself.

"I'm not going to get involved in their relationship in that manner."

"Suit yourself. At any rate, they've broken out and Coyote is guarding them. I wouldn't trust him nearly alone with any girl in my protection, married or not."

One perverted grin and a flurry of feathers later, Raven was sailing upon the currents, dancing in the air, and finally leading what was left of the small party westward towards a clearing in the darkness. As much as he hated working with the lazy and sexually preoccupied Coyote, the equally lazy Raven did have to admit they made a good team when the fur and feathers were about to singe. It wasn't long before the two parties met.

Pleasantries were omitted as the dragons all took on their dragon forms to carry all members of the party south to safety and the most sacred mountain in all of Japan.

* * *

"Oh God! Surely the baby isn't ready!" 

Chihiro and BlowingWind heard their comrade's panicked scream in the darkness of the onslaught launched by Lust. All of the things that they had once lusted after played before their mind's eyes. However, instead of the anxiousness that such visions once would have conjured, there was a welling patience springing forth. Inside, somehow they knew this attack was another test, and prayed that they all would have what it took to pass it. Judging by the smell of blood though, it was nearly certain that Jewel was failing. After a moment, the darkness lifted and they were able to see a pool of blood in the thirsty sand and the fading form of the Irish woman.

"What? The pair of you actually passed the test and are unaffected by my attack?"

"Don't worry brothers; I still have my shot at the intruders. I won't let any of you be harmed by outsiders."

BlowingWind tore her eyes away from where her cousin had once stood. It wasn't fair that they should have their dreams and bright futures snatched away like they were, to be traded for an uncertain quest to defend all of Creation. Jewel had been happy with her friends exploring the mysteries of the Meso-American rainforests, while Chihiro had happily been working in the Shrine and had nearly had the environmental consultant position with her father's company in the bag. As for herself, she had not even been allowed her own terms when it came to becoming a mother. Meanwhile, there were other women in their home realm enjoying their loves and unaware that if they failed that all would perish in flame and terror. Jealousy was felt in her heart, not just on her behalf but also for all the others she held dear. Tears streamed down not only her own face, but those of the River Lady as well.

"I will have vengeance for my Cousin's death and that of her son!"

She had no idea what she was doing, and she could hear Chihiro screaming for the fighting to stop as if from some place leagues across the desert. Things were realigning inside herself, wounds that had seeped for years were suddenly cauterized by a fire burning deep within. BlowingWind felt a pair of hand settle over her own to merge with them while dark emotions that had been fought against were finally allowed to the surface one more time as RagingTornado was in full agreement with the exterior soul that was BlowingWind. Together, both the visible and invisible aspects of the Shaman pointed her razor-tipped spear at Lust and Jealousy. All the pain, rage, fear, hate and other emotions she had been holding flooded her tool and leaped like a cougar for the one she thought had just snuffed out the very soul of the innocent woman. At that same moment, Jealousy unleashed his attack.

Abandonment and Despair watched the proceedings in horror, their plan falling apart before their eyes. The women were not as strong as they had thought at first. Who could have guessed that the one claimed by the minor Olmec god and under the protection of Jehovah would have harbored Lust within her heart. BlowingWind thundering against their brothers like some ominous storm in her own right they had expected, but not the sweet and innocent woman lingering so long within Lust's clouding influence that lowered her vibration too far for her to stay in this pure plane. If the woman could throw off the cloak of darkness she would live, but if not then her flame would surely be extinguished.

The flaring energy from the human woman's emotions had struck true, hurtling Lust to the ground, ripping and tearing at him until it dissipated into nothing as the originator was engulfed in Jealousy's own cloud. Both of the women had been targeted, but would either of them have what it took to escape Jealousy's sharp hooks?

Jealousy's dark energy swirled around Chihiro and BlowingWind hungrily. A ravenous wolf, the attack sought any similar energy to its own, searching for the fateful wound of spirit that would cause a failure of the ancient test. Chihiro's soul held strong against the invading force, but here was the wound that had plagued BlowingWind nearly her whole life. Unknown to BlowingWind as she focused on her losses, the Shaman's energy dropped, and she too fell through the cracks. While Abandonment and Despair watched, unable to interfere in the test, Ometeotl watched as the threads of the tapestry soothed and bunched as it sought to mend itself. Even if BlowingWind had failed this test, she was needed elsewhere.

* * *

As always in his section of the madness existing within and behind the mechanism that was physical reality the weather was an arid copy of the Earth's deep inner heat. Other places within is realm reached sub-arctic temperatures, but the layout and conditions responded to the imaginations and fears of the Abrahamic Children that he haunted. Never sleeping, never letting up, from here he tempted or tortured their souls eagerly as he waited for the chance to gain what he viewed as ultimate control. Walking his accustomed route where he imprisoned the souls of his beloved prey the spirit's dark eyes fell on three highly unexpected forms.

The first form was one he recognized from the annual gather of the Masters of Darkness. Brutally singed, the black dragon lay unconscious in the place he had fallen after the Great Blast. Charred feathers hung brokenly, declaring loudly the Beast's defeat.

"What's Tezcatlipoca doing here in Sheol? He never drops in unannounced. Hel I would expect to sneak up on me for a visit, but not him. How did he get these wounds?"

The spirit spent a short time with his visitor attempting to treat at least a few of the cuts the beast had sustained, but was driven back when an unexpected attack on the being came through a black energy thread feeding from his life force. Some curse had been placed by this dragon, and now it was being used against him to deal more damage.

The other two forms he had no recognition of, although the other dragon did bear a small resemblance to one of the few beings that Lucifer considered anywhere near a friend. The difference lay in the size and coloring, this new dragon being of a rainbow white variety. In his apparent coma he had wrapped possessively around a small human female who had been badly injured. Within each of the two souls burned a great light that refused to darken even in the depths of his Pit.

"These two I have no power over. This kind of thing hasn't happened for somewhere around 2000 years! Who the Hell is screwing with Reality? I need it intact if I am to ever move up from Adversary and Prince of Darkness to sit on Jehovah's Throne."

Losing his normally smug and collected manner, the one known around the world as Satan began kicking his compatriot in the side hoping to awaken him, forgetting his former near tenderness to his fellow darkened soul. His dark business suit glowed against gleaming white accentuating a "healthy" tan complexion as his recently cropped golden locks spiked in his rage. He worked hard to make Jehovah's followers turn away from him and with this intrusion into his clearly defined territory who knew what else could happen. Lucifer had a spectator though, one who had come in pursuit of Tezcatlipoca's energy signature as she sought to turn said dragon from the dark into the light.

"That's not going to work Lucifer. Remember how little progress you made last time that you threw a tantrum."

Stopping at the new voice in his domain, Lucifer sneered in contempt at the double agent who was just another part of the mechanism that he himself was just a minor part of. Although she had moved from the blasted crone into spring growth once more, his darkness only allowed her to see the crone aspect of this being of life and death.

"Baba Yaga, how nice of you to visit. Why are you here? Speak, you blasted and withered Crone."

"So nice to see you again as well. Amatsu has been going through wit his plan."

"Really? Then help me wake up Tezcatlipoca here. I won't help, but he sure owes me a few favors."

"It's not as hard as you might think. All one has to do is play on many men's greatest fear."

Baba Yaga stepped out of the shadows she had been hidden in, all traces of her former hag-hood gone. Long blond hair cascaded in golden waves over a traditional Russian dress in red, black, and white. Kneeling by the comatose dragon's ear she whispered to him the few words that had dropped figurative bombs for eons.

"You are a father."

Somehow each syllable from the Russian goddess of Life and Death managed to penetrate the prideful deity's thick skull, shocking him into wakefulness immediately with the horror.

"Oh no! That night you got me drunk on pulque!"

At the admission of the new father, Lucifer finally had found something to surprise him. Loosing his balance in his shock, the Prince of Evil quickly found a seat in the sand.

"How could you do that? I'm the Prince of Evil and not even I would sleep with her. Ew! With Baba?"

Lucifer's horrified cry roused the female that had been in her stupor from her wounds and sudden reality shift. Too weak from the recent birthing to rise and defend herself, instead she prayed to her God, not yet realizing her suitor was with her or exactly how far her vibrations had dropped. With each word though, her vibration rose higher and her soul sought out her body through the web of Creation.

"Heavenly Father, watch over my son and help my friends and loved ones complete this quest."

As she and her companion slipped into another realm and faded from the sight of the three spirits, Tezcatlipoca registered how close he was to his prey. Lunging forward to grab her and make her his, he did not notice when the Yaga did her duty to facilitate a soul's initiation by tripping up the black dragon. His fingers closed around the air where the human spirit had once been while his nephew and the woman were drawn into an obsidian womb to fulfill a prophecy.

* * *

BlowingWind slammed back into her body with the force of a freight train, still raging like the blizzards that harried the peaks of her home mountain from time to time. Springing from her futon to her feet in the position that she had been in upon the Sea of Glass that stood before the Throne of Ometeotl, the sudden sign of life was met with gasps from those who were in the medical chamber. Her eyes were not met with the desert illusion or the eyes of one that she had sworn vengeance against. She did not have time to register the change though before a small green dragon was flying around her face. 

"Cousin! Help my mother!"

She was calmed to see that her newest cousin was in fact alive and well despite the early and unexpected birth. However, when her eyes fell on the pale and unbreathing form of her cousin Jewel, all thought was blown away. Dropping to her knees, she began CPR as she began her test of Jealousy. Breathing and pumping, she prayed that she was not too late to bring life back to her body.

"Come on Jewel! Don't die. You're too stubborn to die. If I can survive one of those attacks, you can too."

A weak heartbeat came from within the stilled chest, followed by shallow breaths as the body was jumpstarted. A soulless shell much like so many found in hospitals where the traveling elderly are hooked up to life support, the body continued although the soul was not there. Her Jealousy was draining away, for although she would have liked to live a life without perilous quests such people rarely ever met anyone truly inspiring. Without this terrible time, she probably would have never met her cousin, nor made amends with her mother. In a way, perhaps it was best that things happened the way that they did.

Exhausted from the strain on her body and soul, BlowingWind collapsed beside her cousin, taking time now to examine her surroundings. Chihiro lay next to them as if she were sleeping, though her soul also was not within her body. Quetzal had settled down beside his mother's head, shaking in his anxiety and hunger. Encasing them was a purple-black shield of energy, causing her to think of the tail end of an aurora borealis. Outside of the containment field was a man who looked much like her mate, as well as her mother, Lily, and two people that she didn't recognize but who obviously were spirits of some kind.

"I guess I wasn't pure enough and too volatile to continue. Where did Jewel go though?"

As she muttered her question to herself, her eyes fell on the obsidian mirror that Jewel still clutched. The energy signature of the relic was the same color as the shield entrapping her with the others, within though she could feel two external influences that seemed to be slowly weakening the spell. The shaman reached for the item to explore it more, as she felt it would be a small matter to bring her own will about as far as the matter was concerned thanks to her background with Obsidian's mirror. Before she could take it though, a small voice interrupted her.

"My tummy hurts."

"He needs to eat. I can't get through to bring him anything. With any luck, Jewel-san's body will be able to feed him."

Looking at the source of the voice, she locked eyes with the man that looked so much like her mate.

"She hasn't had any time to start making milk. Human pregnancies are not this short."

"Try. You have to help him, or he won't live long without food."

Nodding and heaving a sigh, BlowingWind bared one of Jewel's breasts and taught the pup how to nurse. While she did so and prayed that Chihiro could pull off the task that they had been set, Ob sent Lily to summon Ryu. As she scampered off to do as told, she was plagued by images of a Chihiro only four years old laying in much the same state.


	38. To Continue Forward

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 38: To Continue Forward

By LadyRainStarDragon

I do not make any money off of my fanfiction inspired originally by Hayao Miyazaki's Spirited Away, Takahashi Rumiko's Inuyasha or whoever owns Yu-yu Hakusho. I write purely for the sake of writing this fiction. Original characters within this story do belong to LadyRainStarDragon and may eventually have their own stories to follow.

* * *

Lin had gone down to talk to Kamaji in his boiler room, being unable to ignore the sense that her friend Sen was is very real danger and needed her help. Before, when Sen had struck out for the witch Zeniba's so very long ago, there had been trepidation but not this deep dread. Up above in the chamber that she shared with her husband, Yoruiki no doubt sat trying to figure out who would watch the children while he worked and she was gone.

She had her name now, could easily cut her ties from this place, and yet her husband's employment kept her tethered ever so tenuously. Lin's time here was nearing its end, the call of woods becoming ever louder to the spirit. It would be time to take the children where they could grow up in their proper environment, not as slaves and servants to the greedy witch. There was much to do, and Yubaba did not yet know about Lin's rememberance yet.

The flaring fire from the boiler painted the room with heat and eerie shadows, and yet she still felt at home here in this room. Much had been seen here, many were the secret whispers guarded over by the lines of drawers and herbs.

"Back again Lin?"

Kamaji asked his question of her without even pausing or looking up from his work. The practiced ease of patience was never-ending from the old spider spirit.

"I need some advice. Sen needs me, but what about my kids?"

The grinding of pestle and mortar stopped, and the shaky sigh escaping him revealed that his thoughts as well had been with the little human he had adopted as a grandchild.

"Yoruiki will see they are taken care of. He still remembers his name, and the children she has no claim to yet. I can only tell you that a mother has to follow her instincts. Sen may only be your best friend, but motherhood has awaken long buried instincts in you."

Lin nodded in understanding, it was all she needed to hear. She and Yoruiki had already discussed her need to leave and be of some help. He supported her decision either way.

"I need my naginata back."

Kamaji pointed to the hidden panel in the wall where he had secreted her weapon from long ago. With shaking hands, Lin removed the false panel, carefully removing the bladed staff. Her heart could only allow her one choice. Perhaps out of gratitude for her services, Haku would allow her to make a home nearby the Shrine. The children would be safe there, and when he had disentangled himself from the witch Yoruiki could join them.

"Before you go and talk to the witch, leave me one of your hairs."

Lin nodded again, and deftly the weasel woman plucked out a long strand of hair, which the spider quickly took. She suspected that it would find its way into his little web. Turning to go, she called over one shoulder to him.

"If I can, I'll visit."

Watching the orange uniform disappear through the tiny door, Kamaji reflected on how much more like herself Lin had been ever since her first experience with Sen. This is the way she had been when she had come to the bath house so long ago.

* * *

The howling darkness drew away from her as if in pain, howling even louder before lunging to concentrate on BlowingWind. After a moment, the winds subsided and her friend was lost to view, not even footprints in the sand where she had once been.

"Chihiro! Are you ok?"

Abandonment was at her side in an instant, brushing off dust and checking her health. Despair was busy disparaging his elder brothers. In the last storm wave, Kyuujo had been uncovered once more, and was also hurrying to support the little pregnant priestess.

"Be careful! All of them were pregnant! You are supposed to test people, not kill them."

"Despair, our job is to keep people off of this plane. Why are you so concerned about these women. We haven't killed anyone."

"That looked like a rather dangerous miscarriage to me. The reason that I care about these humans so much is that I think they can help us with our problem."

"The only way to solve our problem is to get Tyranny and Cruelty laid. Now, unless this remaining one can stop the fight we are in with the women, I don't see how anything she can do will help."

"But she can Lust."

The fighting died away with that, the only sound now being the hissing of sand. Chihiro was looking still at the places that her friends had once stood, tears streaming down her face shamelessly. She was worried about her friends, but Lust's words echoed in her head. Despite their disappearance, they had not been killed.

"Where are my friends?"

Lust looked now at the woman who had spoken, Jealousy joining him in his gaze. If she had made it this far, then she was something truly special among human kind. Despite the fact that she had traveled in a group, each test was a truly individual undertaking. For the first time, as guardians of this ancient secret, they had failed. If they peered hard enough, perhaps they could recognize who this soul was.

"We don't know. We have never bothered before with locating anyone that has been sent away from this realm. All I know is that our attacks do not kill, unless the spirit gives in."

Jealousy narrowed his eyes at the woman, recognizing at last the unassuming priestess from the Kohaku River Shrine now laid bare as the bride of the river.

"Chihiro, their souls are being sent back to their bodies. Neither passed our tests, but if they can find themselves before the end then they will survive."

"I see. Then I had better be off. I have other things to do to finish my quest."

Kyuujo took his cue from the River Lady, sweeping her onto his furry back before dashing madly in the direction his instincts told him was home. The four dark emotions were left to watch the rising cloud the woman and dog left.

* * *

BlowingWind watched little Quetzal for a few more moments before attempting to take the obsidian mirror and figure out its secrets. More important to her for this short time than escape had been that the little dragon figure out how to fit his mouth around the human breast. She could only be grateful for the small influence of his inherited human DNA for giving him a mouth capable of sucking instead of just the chewing that she had witnessed with Ryu's dragon form. The egg teeth were a problem, but human children nursed with teeth as well, so she didn't think it would be so very bad.

She just hoped that when she gave birth, her child would be born into a human shape. It would be far easier on her poor breasts.

After being certain that the nursing was going well enough, the Shaman looked up to where her mother had pressed herself to the force field. Age and worry had left more glacial cracks on the mountain of the older woman's face, but the eyes were bright with hope and relief. The love in her heart could be felt even through the impassable barrier, and although her heart was raw this magic balm began to soothe it.

The same could not be said for her body though. Although BlowingWind's body had no wounds on it, her spirit felt only weakly tethered. It was as if she was becoming far too spirit-like to maintain it. She could feel it rotting around her, the heaviness of flesh weighing her down with human-stink. It would be so easy to slip into her body's final sleep and drift away from the pain of material life, but the determination natural to her forced her eyes to stay open. If it were like this for her, is that why Chihiro had not returned?

Frowning, she examined her belly where on the astral she had been swelling with child. Here, her belly was still flat and taught, the image of maiden still stronger than that of mother. Although she could feel the presence of her child's spirit inside of her, it was quiet as if sleeping heavily. Did this mean that she also would give birth earlier than if she were carrying a human child? Or was this strange curse she found herself trapped within sapping them both of energy and life?

With great misgiving, BlowingWind reached for the polished stone mirror one more time while those outside the barrier could only watch as she struggled to free herself, Jewel, and Chihiro. She would see that they were free even if it killed her. Nervously, as this turn of events was not in his hazy memories that faded and sharpened as events unfolded, Ob waited for the correct time to use his human essence.

* * *

Maeve had gone to find her way to the summit of the volcano, where Fujiyama and Tatsu were in council with Fuchi-hime, Kohana-hime and other Gods and Goddesses that made their home on or within the mountain. The situation was so grave that even Sarutahiko himself had come here from his home shrine in Ise to oversee efforts of the Earthly Kami, busy forming an appropriate groundside response to the solar attack. Sarutahiko had also brought his most trusted friend, Goshinboku, as perhaps the venerable old tree would be able to tap into some ancient memory to better prepare the forces of Life. This had left Ryu alone in his central chamber to gaze at his elemental self.

He had hoped that he would be able to pull some comfort and sense out of the current events in his life, but all he found was a sense that he was being cheated. The woman that he loved was pregnant, yet her soul was Gods only knew where. The friend he had known since puphood turned out to be his son in all truth and his mate a spirit who had known both dragon and human lives. Trepidation and misgiving filled the dragon as the heat ruffled his silks, his mind lost in wondering just when his son had and would be traveling into the past. Would he see his son grow, and just when had he met the young Ob? Although Ryu could remember much of his past clearly, his adventures with Ob were becoming hazy, and details of his memories kept changing as if perhaps his very past was changing.

It was like this that Lily found her mistress' friend. When the carp spirit spoke to the master of this realm, her youth could not be hidden in her voice. An innocent and scared voice in the glow hidden deep within dark earth, it was like one's inner child speaking after a long and unnoticed silence.

"Take-sama, your Lady has awoken."

Ryu, yanked out of his pensive reveries, whipped around to face his friend's servant. The white of her servant's clothing seemed to glow red and orange in this light. Although protected by magic, it was obvious that she was not meant for the heat here, and by the hidden droopiness it showed clearly.

"I'm glad. What about the others?"

Ryu had started down the corridor of the medical wing as he spoke, drawing her along after with his sheer presence.

"They still sleep Lord. If I may ask, is there any news of my Master?"

He navigated unerringly down the darkness of the hall, going by sound, smell, and memory. It was disturbing that his little Shaman had awoken and not the others. On the other hand, it was just the kind of thing that she would do. The woman was far too stubborn to die.

"No news yet. They have only been gone two days."

Ryu really needed to join his father in council and to reveal his two latest revelations. However, in his mind, checking on his Beloved took precedence. It was therefore without guilt that he finally opened the door to the room that the women were in, just in time to see his mate bring Tezcatlipoca's Mirror to life.


	39. Healing

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 39: Healing

By LadyRainStarDragon

I do not make any money off of my fan fiction inspired originally by Hayao Miyazaki's Spirited Away, Takahashi Rumiko's Inuyasha or whoever owns Yu-yu Hakusho. I write purely for the sake of writing this fiction. Original characters within this story do belong to LadyRainStarDragon and may eventually have their own stories to follow.

------------

Huetziatl opened his eyes to find that which he treasured most asleep in his coils. Looking around, it seemed that he was back in the courtyard of his Beloved's Castle Astral construct. The fields on all four sides of the stone walls had been razed, smoking where the fires still smoldered. Her battered body had smeared her red blood on his own, and there was no sense that their child was in existence any longer.

"Jewel."

The woman stirred a little, yet was still too weak to open her eyes. The great dragon grimaced, and then gingerly began to lick away the blood that soiled the pair. It was sharp and full of fear, a taste he did not relish. Strangely though, he also found himself craving more of her blood, the sweet undertone of maidenhood remaining despite all that she had been through. As he cleaned, he pondered how it was that he found himself here. The last he remembered, he had been on his way to help rescue some wards of a fellow water dragon.

At last, the blood was gone. It wasn't his best healing job, but on the other hand he was not a professional healer. The woman looked healthier at least, and had lost the blue pallor to her face that signified intense blood loss. Perhaps his tenuous bond to her had leant her minor healing ability?

Now that she had been lead away from the edge of death, he looked around once more. Originally he had thought that they were back at her source. If they were though, something had cast a great cloud over her, killing much of the life that had grown rampant here. The green vegetation was down to the lichens on the stones of the fountain and some grasses in the courtyard.

"I am so sorry Love."

There, he had said it. He had called her what she was to him. He loved her, a mere human woman. He would give anything for a chance to make a better impression on her, to give her back the life that he had so thoughtlessly ripped away from her. It was too late though; there was nothing he could do. If they survived this war, there was very little chance that he would be able to return her to her realm.

"What did you call me?"

A hoarse and dry voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking down at the human maiden, weak new moon slits of sapphire gazed tiredly upon his own smoldering blue fires. The smell of salt hit his nose at the same time that he spied the betraying glimmer in her eye.

"I called you my Love."

"You . . . have that capacity dragon? Do you really love me?"

"I do. I am sorry for all that I have done to you. If I could turn back time . . ."

She surprised him with a weak smile. The tear spilled out of the well of her eye, trailing down her cheek slowly. A shaky breath was drawn into her lungs as her hand managed to find his own furry cheek.

"If you could, I would not have met the rest of my family. I have to thank you for that gift. True, I have lost my friends, but I know that they would want me to find happiness."

"That does not excuse me. I still have you trapped, as we had conceived a child together."

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes. If I had controlled myself better, you would have at least been able to bond with Ten and be happy."

"But I am happy. In a sense, I may have a father again now. I have been loved. I also find myself falling in love, something I was not sure I would ever feel again."

The dragon could feel his jaw drop open, but at this time he did not care how undignified he must look. A surge of jealousy overtook him at that point. Had she met someone else?

Jewel waited for Huetziatl to process what she had said, but it seemed he was taking it wrong.

"I desire you, and I think I love you too Huetziatl."

Bringing her other hand to his other cheek, she strained upward to place her lips on his own cleft ones. After a moment to register what was happening, the dragon took on his human guise, kissing back with all of his confused emotions.

"These weeks that I have been gone, Chihiro and BlowingWind have told me some very interesting things about their relationships. I would like to try those things, to know that wherever I am a part of my protector will always be with me. I want a soul mate."

"So soon after . . . ? Shouldn't you heal this damage to your soul first?"

It was clear that Huetziatl was going to shy away from her request. Jewel felt anger surge through her body, for he had been so willing to force a mating at the beginning of their relationship. She didn't think that she could take much more. The only time before that she had felt so barren was that fateful day when she had discovered her so called fiancé in the midst of an indiscretion. She refused to be left alone again to replant happiness within herself.

"Replant me Huetziatl. If I am not fertile, then let our actions act as fertilizer for later."

By now, Jewel had rested her face in his neck. It was a simple matter to merely open her mouth to give him an urging she knew from experience he could not refuse. White teeth penetrated his tanned flesh, releasing a tiny rivulet of blood that coated her tongue. Once more Huetziatl succumbed to his instincts, and this time she went with the flow of his river. As he gently laid her out a familiar voice sang over her soul, bringing back lost pieces and coaxing life back out from the ashes of a past life.

Huetziatl's eyes flashed red as his passion stirred, and questing hands untied the strips of cloth preventing him from seeing his treasure in all her glory. Likewise her hands removed his clothing, casting it aside like the shells of nuts. Now was not the time to worry about whether she seemed wanton, and it was oddly exhilarating to allow herself the freedom to do this.

Lips locked to taste of the other while they participated in the passionate dance of opposites. Far away, the River of Tears began to flow properly once more, while the rains around that area told the denizens of the forgotten city that their Lord had finally copulated with their Lady.

-----------------

"Wind! No!"

BlowingWind froze where she was at, both hands cupping the sleeping pair of hands that still held the Smoking Mirror. Midnight swirled together with ebony within the polished surface, unformed Possibility waiting for a focus and direction from a mind.

"Why not Ryu? I have to figure a way out from here. To do it, I need to explore the spell. I am too tired to do it on my own, and Obsidian's mirror broke to protect me."

Ryu swept into the room, walking past Ten, Lily, Maiden Snake, his son, and a female spirit that he did not recognize. When he stopped, he took a place on his knees next to Marie. The fear on his face was obvious to all, the first time that any other than she had seen it. His right hand splayed against the barrier as he futilely sought to touch his Treasure.

"That's just it. You need to rest. All the times that I have seen you use your mirror you needed a great deal of time to rest afterwards. As it is, you look like one good sneeze will catapult you back out of your body."

"I've always found my way back before Ryu. It's not like I'm dying."

His nails dug against the barrier as his hand fisted in frustration. It seemed that she was not aware that she was dying, or was too stubborn to pay attention to it. The reek of decay hung heavy in the air as her body began breaking down to release her animating spirit.

"But you are. You have been since we first met."

BlowingWind smiled, still gazing at the face of her cousin instead of her mate. It was true. At that time she had been dying of grief, but to be technical she could say she had been dying since her birth. Death did not give her cause to fear anyway, it happened to everything eventually.

"I have always been dying. It is the price of humanity, Mate."

She turned her attention again to the mirror, watching the inky blackness swirl upon itself. The language of her father poured out of her in song, calling for the assistance of her totem animals. She sang for help on finding a solution to the puzzle before her, and for the strength to succeed. She ended with powerful magic words.

Snake and Hawk

Badger and Wolf

Coyote and Puma

Come from where you stalk.

Give me strength

Open my eyes

Share your wisdom

Help me gain my prize.

"Mirror, show me the answer."

An image formed within the mirror, congealing from the swirling smoke. The stone castle lay in the midst of a ruined field, the grasses blackened and burnt to the naked earth. Floating over these were glowing orbs of light, many colors separated out to search for the rest of their rainbow. She recognized these as bits of a shattered spirit, and wondered who had sustained such a grave injury.

As she wondered this, the view drew closer into the castle, and within the walls laid a coiled feathered serpent tending to a wounded woman. BlowingWind realized the problem, and once again was glad that she had been trained in how to bring back the missing parts of a person's spirit. She watched and listened as her cousin admitted her desire to Huetziatl and came to terms with her hurt and her lust. As the two souls merged, the Shaman began to chant, calling together and back all the bits of the woman that she knew as Jewel.

Hey hey ya hey

Hey hey ya ha

Ya hey ya he ya

Hey hey ya!

Gather back into one

Shattered Jewel

Back together now come

Into the central pool.

The black and the white

The yellow and the red

Weaknesses and Might

The Heart and the Head.

Piece by lonely piece

Heal the broken stone

Fold Smooth and Crease

Come from where you roam.

Hey hey ya hey

Hey hey ya ha

Ya hey ya he ha

Hey hey ya ho!

Minutes passed on as her chant repeated itself over and over again. As the merging went on the barrier between the mother, the mate, and the woman weakened. Part of the Shaman's own soul went out to assist in bringing back every missing piece of Jewel's soul from every place she had abandoned a dream, walked away from a memory, or suffered a loss. With each moment, a pallor spread over her face as her body began to come to terms with its own near end.

A presence began to be felt in the room, the smell of the muggy jungle river giving way to chocolate covered coffee beans and smooth vanilla. As the barrier faded away, Huetziatl took form beside his bride, tenderly holding her hand and curled up around her and sleeping himself. Still, the Shamaness continued to sing, her glassy eyes looking through the mirror and calling the wayward pieces of her cousin home. After a few more moments BlowingWind could sing no longer and fell into Ryu's waiting arms.

This was the time that Ob had been waiting for. Carefully bringing the brimming chalice of blood to his unconscious mother he spoke.

"Sire, I offer my human essence to your bride that she may be rejuvenated."

The two dragon males carefully poured the life-giving liquid down the sleeping woman's throat. With each swallow the color returned to the Shaman and to her cousin as well. BlowingWind's breathing turned eventually to that of restful sleep, while Jewels became that of a slumberer about to awake.

Finally, Jewel opened her eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling somebody watched my first time?"

---------------------

King Yama swept into the central hall, discarding the robes of his guise as Jizo, the patron of children. Once more he had gone down to the dry riverbed to shelter the spirits of departed children within his robes as demons knocked down the stacks of prayer rocks that they so carefully made each day to free themselves from that purgatory.

Last night, he had finally gotten through with all the backlog of dead souls from the recent human wars. Having been late for his daily appointment for hiding the children, he had not even looked at the list of souls to deal with on the next day. If he had, then Yama-sama would have seen that he did not have any souls to deal with save for one.

Queso stood rather contritely in the center of the Great Hall. He had heard the pronouncements for all that had gone before him, and wondered what fate he would be dealt. Some souls had been sent to one of the many places that this Yama character called "Hells" while others had been told to go and wait in line for re-incarnation. Others still had been dealt even worse fates, sentenced to eventually return to earth as objects used by people. The last one yesterday had been sentenced to be a club used to kill cows for meat. Sadly and oddly enough, the murderer had been a strict vegan.

"Is this all today? There should be more."

The red face of the demon king got even redder while the ebony of his horns grew even darker. Trembling imps shrieked as their master's anger began to boil to the surface. He was always at his angriest just after returning from the place the children went. One especially brave imp spoke up.

"Master, forgive us, but the Death Dealers have not been bringing in any other souls. This one just happened to show up."

"What? If there aren't more dead, then the Earth really will be overpopulated. Bring me Botan! While I'm waiting, who is this man?"

"This is Senior Queso, sir. He is noted for trying to tempt a Miko away from her Kami. The Miko was one Chihiro Ogino."

The name rang a bell for the irate deity. Many years ago, the Dragon Death had brought a child before him who had ties to a young Miko of that name. He had made it known that there was a Kami who desired the child be reborn at a time that she could share friendship once more with the Miko. Yama had agreed, and sent the soul on her journey. From time to time when he had that precious commodity he checked on the child out of curiosity and approved of her worldly endeavors.

"If it is the Ogino Chihiro that I am thinking of, then my punishment is too good for you. You will return to earth . . . as her pantyhose."

At first, Queso was ecstatic. He would not be sent to one of the hells and he would get to be worn by the one he had spent so much time chasing. Then he realized the drawback.

"Sir, she doesn't wear pantyhose."

"That's just too bad for you Queso."

----------

Yubaba was waiting in her office. Someone would be leaving her soon; she could feel it in her old bones. Who would it be though? The witch's pensive thoughts turned away from that for a moment when the knock came on the door.

"Come in."

The visitor strode in, following the halls to her as if the person had been there before. Indeed she had, and had come to the mistress many a time. Tonight may be the last time this particular servant came though.

"Yubaba. I want to end my contract."

The weasel stood tall in her orange suit, the naginata at her side making the woman have an even greater aura of authority than she usually did. Impassive determination dripped from her very pores as she stared the witch down.

"You know you have to have your name. You begged me to take you and your name. Why do you want your freedom now Lin?"

"I am Roiyaru Kurailin, once personal bodyguard to Itachi-hime. I want my freedom now because I am being called to someone who needs a bodyguard."

In one of the filing cabinets where Yoruiki had begun storing the contracts, an explosion was heard. Smoke curled out of the vents, and Yubaba did not bother opening the drawer to find out what had happened. She would deal with the blasted bits of a broken contract later.

"I see. Then you have no further business here."

"Thank you Yubaba."

"Hmph."

The hag turned up her nose at the weasel spirit, waiting for her to leave. Still just like when Sen had left her, the relief was not without its counterbalance. Both workers had been troublemakers, but they had also been loyal and hardworking. Lin would be missed in her own way.

"Before you go searching for Sen, since I know that is who you are looking for, my sister has something that you will need to get and take to her."

Lin paused where she was, halfway to the door.

"How did you know I would be going to Sen."

"I am a witch you know. Now go."

Kurailin bowed, and then left.

Lin walked through the bath house of Aburaya, the whispers of the other workers growing louder as they saw the bladed staff she carried was both still in her possession and free of blood. They had assumed that she had gone to fight for her freedom. The weasel itachi-onna regally left the building, pausing in town long enough to get some new clothes. She was a free woman again, and no longer needed the servant's garb. Clad once more in the simple brown and green shift of a forest spirit, she then made her way to the train stop, and from there she went to see Zeniba.

-----------------

Haku swam through the sky, bearing Akio and Yuuko the way he had born Chihiro. Red carried Tsukaimono in a similar manner, the fox woman shrinking away when the other males came too close. Sakananushi had Ni and a human Coyote to carry, while Raven flew under his own power.

Haku wanted to apologize to Akio, feeling the guilt of abandoning one that he had once cared so keenly for. However, he did not know what to say, and so stayed silent the whole flight. Tsukaimono cried under her breath, too quietly for her father's fox hearing, and yet the three dragons could hear it. How had his guardianship slipped so badly?

The other river and fire dragon sensed his dark mood, and so they also remained quiet, allowing Kohakunushi to compose his thoughts. When it was time he would say something. For now, they would let him do what he needed to do, and to think what he needed to think.

The shining cone of Fuji-san eventually rose before the flyers, the home of spirits seeming to dance in energetic welcome. Red gave a cry of delight seeing the place that she thought of as a second home waiting for her. Her impersonation of BlowingWind had taken more out of her than she wished to admit. Instinctively, Sakananushi uttered a roar of his own, announcing his own approach to the spirits who lived in the mountain. Finally, Haku was shaken out of his dark thoughts enough to cry his own greeting before entering the sacred airspace.

The dragons made their descent quickly, aiming for the vent at the top of the ancient cone. The humans and demons screamed in alarm, while Coyote howled in excitement. Raven himself cawed in glee that his long flight was over. As they passed into the dark crater and down into the throat that lead to the meeting chamber, Akio wondered how he was going to repay his guardian if this was not some dream.

---------------------

Chihiro and Kyuujo had been trekking through the desert for at least a week now. Slowly, the desert was giving way to a semblance of life, and the pounding of surf could be heard. An ocean or sea had to be nearby. With the change of scenery, surely the next test could not be far behind.

Five pairs of eyes watched the pair from a dividing dune. Lust, Jealousy, and Despair had found Greed and Hate, telling them of the plan that they had to reconcile with their women and to appease Tyranny and Cruelty.

"Are you sure that the women will listen to Abandonment? What if they try to hurt him thinking that he is attacking them?"

Hate frowned as he asked his question of his brothers. Abandonment was the weakest of them all, and the most easily harmed. It was hard to sneak him food when the eldest were watching them, angry at how close he had once come to the goal that they all shared.

"Out of all of us he has the most chance of getting their help."

Lust drooped a bit as he admitted it. At one time most of them had been rather close. He wanted those days to come again.

"Tomorrow then?"

Greed looked up at the setting sun as he asked his question. The traveler was almost in his territory, but he wanted her to be rested for the test. The others nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow."


	40. Purifications and Communications

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 40: Purifications and Communications

By LadyRainStarDragon

I do not own Spirited Away, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Wow, chapter 40. This is the longest story that I have ever written. Thank you everyone for your reviews.

* * *

Lin, or Kurailin as she remembered herself to be, had an uneventful ride on the train to Swamp Bottom. Ever since Haku and Zeniba had become on good terms she had come out here to visit the old woman once in a while. In a way, it was like going home to family. She considered Chihiro as some kind of sister, which would make Zeniba like her grandmother. Of course, she would rather die than to admit to it, or to missing her family.

The walk to the cottage was likewise unremarkable; she merely followed the bouncing light that always came out to escort visitors. This meant that she was expected, but then again if Yubaba herself had told her to go here that meant she was expected anyway. Lin knocked on the wooden door and waited for the old woman to answer. A moment passed, and then the door opened to reveal the warm and steamy world hidden within.

"Well, you made it. Come in and have some tea. Kaonashi, please bring the cookies to the table."

"Thank you Zeniba, but I don't have much time. Can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Sit down dear. Have some tea."

The tone taken by Yubaba's twin had brooked no room for argument. As Kaonashi brought over a huge platter of cookies, Lin found herself plunked into one of the worn chairs. The old witch had actually used her magic on the weasel, and so she paid even more attention. Whatever was wrong had to be bad.

Zeniba calmly seated herself as well, pouring the tea for all of them and sipping at her own cup. Silence ruled the small home, interrupted now and then as the fire on the hearth crackled and popped. Lin could fancy that she saw images in the fire or the embers now and then, but surely such was wishful thinking. Subdued, she also partook of the tea and cookies. Zeniba would tell when it was time.

Time flowed by in eddies, looping and curling upon itself with the myriad of possibilities ordering and reordering itself. Zeniba was aware of the eddies of time, although the weasel was not. All the weasel knew was that time was passing. At last, Lin could wait no more.

"What is wrong with Sen? I can feel that she needs help."

Zeniba carefully put down her tea cup, pinning Lin with a soulful stare.

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"It doesn't matter whether I am ready! What is wrong? Why did Yubaba send me here?"

"Chihiro is someplace where no one can reach her other than their love. Can you make a delivery for me?"

The tea cup fell from Lin's hand, spilling its contents onto the table and into her lap. Kaonashi calmly began cleaning up the table, beginning with mopping up the tiny puddle.

"What do you mean she's someplace where only love can reach her? Did that idiot dragon let her die? I thought he would take better care of her than that!"

"Dear, dear! Calm down. She isn't dead. Chihiro is merely traveling beyond where the bonds of her body can go. The problem is that she may be gone for too long. If that is the case, then it will be harder for her to return home. Kaonashi and I have made her a blanket to help strengthen her tie to her body. However, I need it delivered since I must admit I am no longer quite as spry as my sister."

"I got sent all the way out here to deliver a blanket? I don't mind visiting, but Yubaba sent me to pick up a blanket? How did she even know you wanted me to pick up Sen's blanket?"

Zeniba began cackling at Lin's livid outburst. It was no wonder that she had looked so pale and strained when she arrived on the doorstep.

"It does sound rather ridiculous when you say it that way. But this is not an ordinary blanket. It was been woven from love."

"You mean with love."

"No, I don't. Now off with you dearie."

A small pack suddenly appeared in Lin's hands, and then she was transformed into a shikigami with a poof of smoke. As the witch's magic sent her soaring off for Kohaku's shrine, Lin had only one thought.

"I think I liked it better when Yubaba turned me into a bird to go and yell at Haku."

Fortunately for the now weasel shaped paper fluttering in the breeze, Lin still possessed all of her senses. The country passing below her was just as lovely as ever, although to her keen sight it looked like all was beginning to droop the tiniest bit without the full power of the sun's life giving rays. It was much the same in the spirit world though, so she could forgive that. It had been worrisome that the crops had not tasted at their peak. How much longer would the sun be weak?

After a while of being conveyed by a very capricious wind spirit, Haku's shrine finally came in sight. The simple and masculine grounds was teeming with activity now, far more than she had ever expected to see. Lay priests, unassociated Miko, and many other spiritually attuned or gifted people were chanting, performing misogi, sweeping the grounds, or making offerings. Lin wondered over the sheer number of people who were using his space, when she was called back to reality by being noisily pasted to someone's rear by a cackling wind Kami.

"I'll have BlowingWind tie you up in her red string airhead."

Lin's vow only made the wind spirit kick his heels up higher, delighted at being able to annoy two entities with one action. Kumiro had not appreciated being shoved over into the temizuya that he and Tsuchiko had been refilling from the sacred river. The water splashing up from the rock water basin narrowly missed soaking Lin as Zeniba's magic released her into her normal form once more.

"I mean it wind spirit. You know I'll do it."

That was all Lin had time to say though. Before she said any more, Tsuchiko had immobilized the unexpected weasel spirit with a seal. As Kumiro sputtered up from the water basin, he took in the frozen form, recognizing from description a woman that Chihiro had spoken well of in their private talks.

"Tsuchiko, release her. I think this is Chihiro's friend Lin."

* * *

Haku and the other dragons landed in the entry chamber to the sacred volcano, paying no attention to the volcanic wonders around them. They had seen it before, as all spirits were called here every few years or so. It was the most holy place in all of Nippon, and so they were well familiar with this room and its inky starlight walls.

The riders all slid wearily off of the noble beasts, bodies popping and stretching as they moved. The Oginos clung to each other for support while Tsukaimono shied away from everyone including her own father. Ni watched dejectedly as his daughter inched away from where he was, wishing that he could be allowed to comfort her. Coyote stretched and then yipped as Raven nipped his ear before transforming into his own human shaped. Of course, this caused Coyote to fall to the group beneath Raven's weight.

"Get off of me before I find the central fire and throw you in it!"

"Oh, like you did to make my lovely feathers black?"

"Just like that bird brain."

"Touchy."

Raven grinned as he brushed himself off. He only had a few hundred humiliations left to pay Coyote back for. Haku surveyed his charges, taking note of their states and relieved that they were safe once more. I could not let his past mistakes happen again. It was time to rectify them, and so there was nothing left to do but to begin.

"Hey, it was good to meet you face to face finally, instead of just your influence through Chihiro. We have other things to do now though, like check in with Snake."

"We will most likely meet again."

Raven and Coyote quickly left the room through one of the hallways, looking for their compatriot.

"As you no longer need my assistance Kohakunushi, I will adjourn to speak with your father and with Fujiyama."

Red, now in the human guise that actually belonged to her, inclined her head before leaving the room. Haku and Sakananushi bowed deeply to their superior as she swept out, the two youkai also bowing deeply to the lady, the gesture being confusedly copied by the humans. When she was quite out the door, they all straightened. Sakananushi looked between the others and Haku, weighing whether he should stay or go. Ultimately, he decided that whatever transpired next was none of his business. He loved his cousin in the fashion that he could, yet to stay would be to intimidate the Youkai and Ningen even more than they already had to be in the presence of a Kami.

"I will go as well cousin. I'll let Ryu know we're here, and find out where everyone is."

"Arigato Sakananushi."

The dragons bowed equally to each other, acknowledging their equality. The youkai and humans also bowed as it seemed to be appropriate, and they were left alone with their Kami.

Haku noticed that Tsukaimono was doing her best to stay away from the others. It was a very odd behavior for her. Usually she seemed to thrive on crowds. This clearly meant that something further was wrong than just having been kidnapped.

"Tsukaimono, what is wrong?"

The fox flinched as the dragon addressed her. She had hoped that he would tend to the humans first, and this was one reason that she wanted to distance herself. She needed to hold together to help with the weaker creatures. And yet, she desperately wanted one thing with all of her being, and it was hard to keep her soul from uttering this prayer.

"Nothing is wrong my lord."

"Tsukaimono, how can a Kami answer your prayer if you will not let him know what it is? I hear you murmuring, but every time you come close to letting me hear it, you gag your needs."

Tsukaimono wondered how it was that a Kami could even hear thoughts, especially if it was a Kami that was not technically hers. She truly belonged to Oinari. Then again, perhaps he was capable of hearing her prayers because she went to his shrine so often now. Or maybe, Oinari was answering her prayer by allowing Kohakunushi to hear the prayer.

"I have said nothing my lord."

"Yet you distance yourself from your father. I do not understand. If it were anyone else they would have been clinging to their father. Unless . . ."

Kohakunushi's eyes went wide as the information processed and connected. Her father had come to the same conclusion at the same time, dropping to his knees in shock.

"Please Nigihayami Kohakunushi! Please tell me that my daughter has not been profaned in the manner that I believe she has!"

Kohakunushi closed his eyes. What if it had been his Chihiro?

"Is this true Tsuni Tsukaimono, daughter of Tsuni Ni who is son of Tsuni Chuukokitzu and servant of Oinari?"

Tsukaimono lowered her gaze to the ground, her shame caught out now into the light. She could only wait for either the Kami or her father to cleanse her of her dishonor. In the past she would have been killed, as a woman was not given the honor of committing seppuku. The blow never came though.

"What would you have me do Tsukaimono? I am not perfect, and can not pretend to know your mind."

Looking up in shock, she saw that the powerful Kami was truly at a loss as to what to do. Every other time she had seen him, he had always seemed to have the situation well in hand. Now she saw him as he was, just another spirit like her, and yet invested with a crushing responsibility. Falling to her knees in respect, the kitsune-onna sobbed out her prayer.

"Kakemakumo kashikoki Izanagi no O Kami Tsukushi no Kimuka no Tachibana no Odo no  
Ahagihara ni misogi harahi tamaishi toki ni nari maseru haraedo no O kamitachi. Moromoro no magagoto tsumi kegare aramu o ba harae tamai kiyome tamae to maosu koto o. Kikoshi meseto kashikomi kashikomi mo maosu."

(The prayer was left in the Japanese to preserve the mystical quality of the prayer. It is hard for me to conceive her sobbing out the English approximate. Although Haku is not one of the Great Kami himself it would be an appropriate prayer to make to him in his function as a river spirit, who are all responsible not only for bringing water but also cleansing and carrying away impurities. Translation: Humbly, I approach the Kami in prayer. Our great ancestral Kami Izanagi no O Kami performed misogi at Ahagihara of Odo, Tachibana of Himuka, in Tsukushi of the Ancient Land where his very being was cleansed by many Great Kami of Purification. I humbly beseech the Kami to cleanse me of all impurities within myself, in my relationships with others, and between myself and the way of Great Nature. Hear these modest words, humbly, reverently, I speak this prayer.)

"Then so be it."

Haku made some sweeping gestures towards the fox woman while muttering an ancient chant in a flowery form of Japanese that harkened far back into the mists of time. The woman felt his fingers combing and picking through her, even though he was not next to her. She could feel him taking not only the impurities obtained from Amatsu Mikaboshi being removed, but others that she had picked up from her last cleansing as well. It was like she was a new woman, and as he finished, she could feel the absence of the presence that had begun to make itself known in her womb.

"Domo arigato gozimasu Nigihaymi Kohakunushi-sama."

"Get up Tsuni Tsukaimono."

The humans had watched the lesser Kami perform his work, held in awe at the majesty of his power. When he turned his attention to them, he repeated the process. Even though they were in too much shock to make the prayer for themselves, as he had mated their daughter they were now doubly his responsibility to take care of. He would allow no one in his household to remain impure. He also knew that if his Chihiro had been here, she would have already been praying for their purification. Soon, the process was done, and he looked upon pure souls once more, though they were still encased within living flesh. Whether they stayed pure was for them to decide though as daily living always produced some form of leavings.

"I would treat your wounds now, but I do not have supplies with me. We are in Ryu's childhood home, so I will find someone who knows where the supplies are. Omoto, Ototo, please to accompany me."

Needless to say, the Oginos were surprised by his respectful form of address as well as the news. Following after their Kami, they marveled at the volcanic wonders around them, wondering just how it was that Chihiro's friend could have grown up here. Uncertain of where to go, the kitsune both followed after the Kami and his human charges. An uneasy silence reigned between the three as they walked into the frowning lava tube, which was broken by Yuuko.

"Thank you for the rescue escort Nigihayami Kohakunushi. I apologize for not realizing that you were a spirit, and for not believing in you."

"It is to be expected. I apologize for not protecting you better. You married into my protectorate, and I shirked my duty because of personal issues with your birth Kami. Please forgive me."

"I do. It must be stressful to be who you are."

Once again the resounding silence picked up as they navigated the halls, settling heavily between each of them like a dividing bridge waiting the intrepid first step to be crossed. Haku could hear other spirits moving around, and was following the sounds and smells to find some assistance. The only place that he knew how to get to here was the main meeting chamber, and so he was a little nervous. Truthfully, he had expected to be met by Ryu, or one of their fathers. At last, a familiar footstep began to echo toward them.

"Ko-chan?"

"Ototo-sama?"

The elder Nigihayami rounded the bend that lay ahead of them, clearly relieved at his son's arrival. Upon seeing the battered state of the humans and the kitsune-onna though, the rare joy on his face shattered like a poorly forged sword struck upon granite.

"Lady Red had said that after you were done cleansing them to make the humans and youkai fit for presence on this holy mountain that there would be a need for medical attention. She was not forthcoming with the details as she always is, and so I had thought that perhaps it had been you who had suffered injury to your person."

"No Father, it was not I who has suffered injury. I have failed in my duty, and so beg forgiveness of my honorable father who had entrusted me with the safety of those who live in the valley at your feet that I have been set to run through. I have allowed myself to become sullied by base emotions and actions, and am in need of restoration to my former state. Most noble father, humbly and respectfully do I say these words."

The small group watched in shock as Haku actually abased himself at his father's feet. Never before had he bowed so low in supplication before another, either publicly or in private. The young dragon, a stickler for cleanliness as most Kami are, was lying with his face to the floor. The older dragon merely looked gravely down upon his son, producing a small tamagushi from one fold of his robes. Solemnly the older spirit brandished the wand carrying the sacred folded paper streamers, sweeping away the impurities that would otherwise prevent the boy from drawing any nearer to the other Kami present in the mountain. When finished, he assisted the young man to his feet once more, nodding his head in reply.

Tatsu motioned for the group to follow him, and he began the trek to the medical wing of the ancient volcano. Confused, Tsukaimono addressed her father, voicing the same question that the humans had.

"Why did he do that?"

Ni sighed before answering.

"By allowing those under his protection to be harmed, he brought dishonor upon himself, doubly so because they are the parents of his mate. By allowing his personal feelings to get in the way of his duties, he dirtied himself even more. It is a good thing that his father came to greet us and to purify Kohakunushi-sama, instead of it being some other spirit. If it had been a spirit of lesser standing, Haku may have had to leave until he himself was purified. Kami are all very particular about spiritual cleanliness.

* * *

Chihiro awoke early from her rest today, gazing at the predawn from her nest of a furry dog doubling as a guardian; she tried to reckon how long she had been gone. Was it a month? Was it two months? Maybe five? The morning nausea had not begun to tame down yet, that was for sure. She missed Haku, but she was also used to not seeing him for great spans of time. He was a busy Kami, and she was a busy Nisou.

It had been a long trek over the desert controlled by Lust and Jealousy, full of sandy robes and days of beating sunlight. She and Kyuujo had been lucky to find two oases during their long haul, drinking all of the cool sweet water that they could take. Now, judging by the sound, a sea was drawing near. What would be her next test? Would she pass? Would she ever see her friends and mate again?

"You should get the last hour of sleep that you can Nisou."

The golden eyes of her current protector stared out of the furry pointed face still covered by a foreleg. His voice rumbled quietly, purring slightly like the last time Haku had held her in his arms at a matsuri.

"I can't."

The great dog sighed and lifted his head. The human spirit had not rested well lately, and he was beginning to worry for the infant that he knew she carried. In this realm they did not truly need to eat, yet rest was necessary for any growing thing.

"You should try. I feel that we will meet with another trial today."

"I would like to get it over with."

"I am sure we all would, Nisou. You problem is that you wish to return to your body and your mate though."

Chihiro closed her eyes. Kyuujo was right. Focusing on getting her task done and getting back to Kohaku so that they could raise their family was the only thought that was keeping her together. Just like when she and her parents had been in spirit hiding in the spirit world, she had to have some focus. Back then, it had been saving her mom and dad.

"I am sure that you will do fine. Rest Nisou."

Chihiro snuggled further into the dog's fur, wishing that she were snuggled with her mate instead. Even when he had coiled around her in his dragon form he had been warm, and she loved how his scales had felt.

"We are afraid that you do not have the luxury of resting anymore intruders."

Sitting up, she saw her small band of visitors, or perhaps more accurately she was the visitor. The five beings arrayed in black sat around a small fire where they were cooking a meal consisting of boiled rice and roasting game. The delicious aroma of searing meat had somehow escaped her nose before, masked as it was by the dog's strong smell of fur and dust.

"I am sorry for intruding."

One of the beings made a noise of dismissal, motioning the pair over to the fire where two places waited for them.

"You would only have made it this far if it was Mother's will."

Sitting down with the group, Chihiro recognized Despair. He was fleshing out a bit it seemed, no doubt his brothers being certain to take care of him while they could. Lust and Jealousy sat on either side of him, but it was none of these who had addressed her. They were busy passing out bowls that they had filled with the sustenance that came from the Unknown. Instead, it had been one of the others that she did not recognize, cloaked in night that had congealed to form warm robes like all of the others were currently wearing against the chill.

The other of the unknown entities addressed her now as he passed down one of the bowls to her.

"Eat human child. It has been a long trek for you to prove worthy of taking the test."

Confused, Chihiro took the bowl offered, bowing in thanks. While the other unknown gave one to Kyuujo, she began to eat. She didn't feel hungry, but to refuse what was offered was rude. Chihiro had been brought up better than to be knowingly rude, and her experience in Aburaya and at Zeniba's cottage had taught her that even the smallest thanks was a great protection.

"Domo arigato gozimasu."

Under the beings watchful and oddly kind eyes, the priestess ate as much as she could. It was not long before she was full, and yet the bowl seemed like it was untouched. Mounds of rice and meat still beckoned her invitingly, promising to fill all the empty spaces in her heart. The problem was that if she were to eat any more, she would certainly get sick. Taking a break from the task of eating for a moment, Chihiro's gaze fell again upon Despair.

Although he seemed to have put on a little weight, he was a far cry from what she would call healthy. His clothes hung off of him like the scarecrows that BlowingWind had once described for her, and he had the yellowish pallor of one who is digesting their own body to continue living. No sooner had this registered then she was suddenly filled with a burning desire to gobble every bite of the food in her bowl, even though all of the rest of the food had been consumed by those in the circle.

Time slowed as the others watched, wondering if she were going to pass or fail the test set by Greed. Greed himself was on edge sitting beside the human. He hoped that she would be able to see through his illusion of hunger. This was a test that he had administered to many on the physical plane, causing them to hunger after many things and yet never being fulfilled.

After a moment, Chihiro passed the bowl across the fire to Despair and Time continued on for those who had gathered in the Sea of Illusion.

"Here, you look like you need to eat some more."

The human had passed the test, and Despair smiled as he took the bowl to finish it.

"Thank you Chihiro. Greed, could you pass some chopsticks please, mine seem to have disappeared again."

"Of course. You may use mine. I do not think that Cruelty's spell will cause those to disappear."

"Thank you."

The man next to Chihiro passed his younger brother a pair of ornate chopsticks. Oddly enough, these had once been gifted to him by Generosity before their fateful fight. Greed rarely let others use them, yet since their magic was a protection against the insane spirit of Cruelty it was sometimes the only way that Despair could actually eat. Hate, from his place beside Kyuujo, raised his dark voice.

"Sometimes, I can actually hate those two for doing this to you and Abandonment. What about you Chihiro? Is there anyone that you hate? Queso perhaps? He hated your mate enough before passing that I can foresee his next life as being bound to you and suffering greatly, perhaps as a set of the pantyhose that you keep slipping to your local cross dresser in order to keep from wearing them. Or what about Tezcatlipoca? He is the Dark One responsible for your escape into this realm in the first place. Or would you perhaps hate your own mate for some of the evil deeds that he has done both under Yubaba's influence or those before the birth of your 18 times great ancestors? He has done some terrible things in his long life, and though generally very mild mannered has killed his fair share of innocent people. Or you could perhaps even hate Cruelty and Tyranny. It is their fault that so many terrible things happen in the name of righteous causes."

Chihiro stared into the fire, surprised. She had never seriously thought about what kind of terrible things that Haku might have done. It had never mattered. He was who he was, would do what he had to, and that was the end of the matter. The past had been a bloody time according to what she knew of history. If the times were bloody, surely the various Kami had to do bloody deeds from time to time. The stories said that Susanowo had once killed a dragon that had eaten seven maidens and had demanded an eighth. Had Haku once been one of the maiden eaters heard about? What other terrible deeds could he have done? There were the occasional floods that he had mentioned in round about ways when they had talked in her distant childhood. Were these what the spirit was referring to?

No, she did not think that she could hate Haku for any misdeeds. They would have had to be truly great indeed, and even then she suspected that she would be willing to forgive.

What about Queso? He had been an annoyance to be sure. All of the humiliation and all of the harassment that she had dealt with had certainly been a headache. It had started the very first day that she had met the crazed Spaniard, yet she had never thought that it was truly all his fault. She had always felt that his actions were not fully his fault. After all, anyone with the amount of lust demons that he always left in his wake surely had to be possessed by something. Still, it had not been pretty to see Cat parading around and lining up his dead "trophies" after every "visit" Queso had made to the shrine. She could not even hate him for having ruined her wedding night.

Oh yes, she was pissed about that, but she did not hate the idiot. Well, maybe idiot was an understatement, but she just couldn't think of another word for Queso . . . other than the King of Cheese.

What about this Cruelty and Tyranny that she kept hearing of? Could she hate someone that she had not met? It seemed that they were at the root of all that was happening now, but why? What was this giant disagreement that she was being called upon to mediate? What had they done to set the fight in motion? What was this about a spell that caused Despair's eating utensils to disappear, and was it the reason that he seemed so malnourished? What was the reason anyone would do that to anyone? The whole scenario was just something she could not comprehend.

No, she did not hate them, at least not yet.

"No, I don't hate Queso. I certainly don't hate Haku and I don't think that I ever could. As to Tyranny and Cruelty, I have to withhold judgment for now."

Hate nodded his head. The woman child had been brutally honest with herself just now; he had been watching and listening to her thoughts. She had passed his test as well.

"Then let us hope you can help us. Priestess you will head north along the beach instead of striking out into the sea where the island lair of our leaders lies. You should complete the tests of Creation before you meet our elder brothers. Will you please tell them that we are sorry and that we miss them?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

With that, the spirits took on their amorphous shapes, departing in great cloud of destructive storms. Chihiro watched them leave, noting how their wild and untamed energy whipped the sea that she could now see in the dawn light into a frenzy of foam and wave. It made her think of Haku when he wove in jubilant draconic flight over the river, coaxing it into rising over his banks to water rice paddies in the old way. Destruction made way for new things to grow, without this, Creation was not possible. The priestess and the dog were alone on the beach once more.

"Those were the easiest tests that I have ever taken Kyuujo. Why were they so easy?"

The dog could only shake his head.

"I have no idea. I don't think that they are bad, or at least the six that we have met. I am a little worried about their female counterparts though. Eight females who are used to being bothered may not be well disposed to visitors."

"Well, why don't we go and see what we can do. First though, we need to try and check in again. I think I have that incantation that Ji-chan was trying to teach me years ago correct. If anyone is near a mirror, maybe I can connect."

* * *

The eight women were gathered around the loom, rejoicing that the loom itself had been fixed with the miracle of duct tape and superglue. Even the tapestry was mended, and had resumed the delicate weavings of Creation. While they had been working, Life's magic embroidery needles had taken on lives of their own, picking up dropped threads and mending the tears. A knock at the door interrupted their revelry though, and a curious Generosity opened it.

A tired Abandonment fell through the door, his thin form striking a woeful scene upon the polished wooden floor of their hut. The women stared in horror at the sight of the abused young man who had been so handsome in their distant youth. Devotion in her Nigerian guise dashed over to where he lay, acting on her own nature.

"Abandonment, why are you here? What has happened?"

Generosity awoke from her shock, her plump form bending down to also minister to the near dead looking Force. She had an idea of what had happened as she had crossed lines to help the poor thing before, hiding it from her sisters.

"I would say that Cruelty and Tyranny have been starving him again."

"Again? Why didn't you tell us that those two had slipped so far into madness?"

Justice, her blind eyes blazing whiter than ever against her dark skin, raged at her sister Generosity. How could it have been that such an important fact had been hidden? Generosity merely helped Devotion to bring him to the table in the corner of the Loom Room.

"You were so lost in your vendetta against Tyranny that you would not have listened and instead would have banished any of us for any meager interaction with Destruction."

Compassion quickly went to the kitchen, bringing back a big bowl filled with a thick broth and a spoon to feed the weak man. While the seven youngest females busied themselves with comforting Abandonment, Justice could only watch numbly. Her fault it had been that Abandonment had been brought so low. How could she hope to make up for her mistake though?

At last, Abandonment had the energy to speak, smiling weakly and squeezing Devotion's fragile hand.

"A child is coming. Listen to what she has to say."

Having relayed this message, he slipped into sleep. Nodding at each other, Devotion and Generosity carried him into another room in their hut to sleep. The other six pondered what harm their own actions had done.

* * *

Susanowo and Amaterasu glared at her eight petaled mirror in exasperation. They had tried every spell that they knew to cause the magic to reach between the Heavenly Realm to the Middle Realm, and each had proven useless. The chasm between the realms was widening, and although the love and devotion from the middle realm helped, it was not enough to bridge the gap. Endless sun deities had rode out over the course of days, returning always for the next shift to take up the crusade of Order against Chaos.

Also in the room, respectfully quiet, were Rainbow Snake, Quetzalcoatl, and Koji. The human spirit had relayed the prophecy, and how he interpreted it, and for this span of time they had been trying to contact the head of the Kunitsu Kami, Sarutahiko, in order to give their orders.

"Brother, what do we do? I can not even communicate with my priests at Ise. I have been too lenient on them, allowing them to not hone their skills to the finest."

"That is the question, isn't it? How do we re-establish communications? I am sure that it would be easier, if only for a while, after someone came up to reconnect the ladder. The problem is summoning someone carrying one of the Celestial Pearls. So many possess the rare gems, and yet we can not be heard by any at this time."

"I hope my grandson has gathered the Earthly Kami together. Perhaps someone down there will have the same idea."

"Sarutahiko is a wise man. You should be proud of him. I am sure that he has gathered the Kunitsu together.

* * *

A short time passed, during which Jewel had glared at every single conscious person in the room numerous times. The smell of chocolate and coffee in the air was irritating her to no end, and Huetziatl refused to produce either coffee or the frothy cocoa bean drink that had been a favorite of Mexican nobles. He had revealed he had to ability to if he wished, but he was very tired after his bonding, not to mention very disoriented because of all the dimensions that he had been pulled through.

"Blast it Huetziatl, I am in the clutches of serious withdrawal, and I need some caffeine. If you don't at least give me a bean to chew on, so help me you will live to regret it. You owe me for embarrassing me like that."

What she was referring to was the fact that he had materialized next to her quite nude, something that Ten had been furious about as well. Ob had been rather amused, but had granted Huetziatl and Jewel's modesty by offering the loan of his overkimono.

"Woman, I believe that you are to blame. You exhausted me, and since you are the one who undressed me and threw my clothes, my loincloth is still lost somewhere inside of your soul. Give me back my clothes."

"Give me chocolate!"

"Did, somebody say chocolate?"

BlowingWind, her body healing nicely thanks to the infusion that she had received, had broken into the argument. Although she had been quite sound asleep due to her exertions, that one word always had the power to rouse her from sound sleep, as Ryu could very well attest to. Struggling to sit up, she continued.

"I could really use some. I also have this really odd craving for acorn soup. But first, chocolate cake topped with chocolate icing with a side of chocolate ice cream please."

"See? Behold the healing power of chocolate!"

Now Huetziatl, barely able to support himself on his arms, was being stared down by two chocolate hungry women. Ten shook his head. BlowingWind by herself was scary when she wanted chocolate . . . he usually gave it to her when she was like this. Ryu was the idiot worried about his credit card and sanity. Now she had a partner in crime with a temper that was just as bad. Chihiro was just devious, but she was currently still who knew where.

"Forgive me, but what is this 'chocolate' of which you speak?"

The two women shifted their attention away from the beleaguered Olmec, gazing at the female spirit that they did not know. BlowingWind had thought the magic of chocolate was known to all women. While her mother rolled her eyes at Ryu, clearly indicating that her daughter had always been this way, BlowingWind asked the spirit what she considered a vital question.

"How could you not know the magic of chocolate? It is a substance containing mood boosting chemicals released by the interaction of the cocoa bean, milk, and sugar. By the way, who are you?"

The female dragon on Ten's arm was about to respond to the funny humans, when she was interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice that could only have been from before her death to her original dragon form.

"Chitsuko? Is that you?"

Standing just inside the door, Haku was wide eyed as he took in a form that he had expected to never see again. The mistress of the forest that he had been taking care of in addition to his river had apparently somehow found her way back into spiritual form and was standing before him. The childhood love of his best friend was back, and he was very happy for Ten. Looking around as the others joined his father and he in the healing chamber, his joy was snuffed out when his gaze fell on the still comatose body of his mate.

"Chihiro?"

"She isn't back yet Haku."

BlowingWind sat up further, supported by a frowning Ryu who would have rather had her lying down and resting. Unfortunately, his bride had other ideas.

Haku came closer to his friend, nodding his thanks to the attendant healer as he went to check on Chihiro. It was odd how much the healer looked and smelled like Ryu, and yet had an undercurrent of BlowingWind's sharp cinnamon.

"What do you mean BlowingWind?"

She lowered her eyes to inspect her clothing, finding herself once more in the complement to Ryu's robes of state instead of the soft leathers that she preferred. Apparently, she had needed to leave them inside her mind when she returned to her mortal shell.

"Of the three of us, she was the only one who passed the tests that we were presented. The curse is gone now, but she still has a task to perform on the other side."

"Other side?"

Ryu had asked the question, wanting more details of what had happened. It was quite clear that the women had gone somewhere after the curse had hit them, but Jewel had made no sense to him. BlowingWind he had at least had practice in translating. At this moment, the pounding of surf came from the discarded and forgotten Smoking Mirror, followed by a welcome voice.

"I am on my way to meet with the Forces of Creation. I hope you can hear me. I am fine."

Jewel lunged for the gazing mirror, but by the time she got to it, Chihiro had lost the connection. Ryu shook his head. It was another thing to bring to the Council. As much as he didn't like it, Jewel and BlowingWind would need to be present as well. Perhaps, if they were lucky, Chihiro could either be contacted, or they could use the mirror so that Sarutahiko could speak with his grandmother. By now, their technical leader as Kunitsu should have arrived.


	41. The Eternal Weavers, a Third Attack

Rivers Keep Flowing  
Chapter 41: The Eternal Weavers, A Third Attack

Well, now that the links are letting me see stuff, let's see if I can finally take a break from real life and get this long overdue chapter posted. Those who reviewed, I really hope that you got your review replies. If anyone cares why I was gone so long, go and check out my live journal.

-------------------

Salt had stung wind chapped cheeks while the rolling surf pounded an urgent beat that drove both woman and dog onward. The desert beach seemed to give what aid it could, as if the guardians of this portion of the Illusion were expecting the little human and her companion.

Indeed, Ogino Chihiro was expected by the Weavers of the Web of Life. Love sat patiently by the window of the hut, watching for the living needle's eventual approach. As the Lady of the Kohakugawa crested the dune that had obscured their home, Love called to her sisters.

"She's here. The Child has come."

Although the others met the news with various exclamations of relief as they scrambled to see which of the humans had actually bested the males, Justice stayed in her seat at the loom. Blind eyes could no longer see the threads' colors, locked as they always were in the Past. The human's presence meant confronting the shadows in her memory of ancient hurts still oozing fetid pus. Guilt-stained fingers rested on the delicate web strung upon the loom, reading with practiced dexterity the girl's approach.

A firm knock of womanhood had replaced the timid little girl's knock that the human had used in days long past. The sea-shell path that led up to the driftwood-gray door watched with pensive patience as the portal swung open beneath Devotion's slender fingers. Seven of the being inside the building sent a wave of welcome silently to the girl, bidding her to enter. Solid steps carried Chihiro across the threshold into what may as well have been yet another world. Perhaps, just perhaps, this simple being could finally heal ancient wounds. Justice, still fingering the past and present, spoke.

"So, you have come to solve this ages-old riddle. I know you. I have watched you through your mate and have woven countless shells for you through the lives of your inner flame. Sit Chihiro. Devotion, go and wake Abandonment. He needs to hear this too. It is time that you all know of the fight between Tyranny, Cruelty, Sacrifice, and I."

Devotion did as she was told, scurrying back with a bleary eyed Abandonment who could barely flop before the fire and pour himself a cup of coffee. Chihiro, exhausted from her long journey and finally somewhere that she could properly rest, slipped bonelessly into a chair that someone had materialized for her, one hand resting on the swell containing her child. Kyuujo, his task done for now, took another place by the fire, scattering grains of sand on the floor where they fell from raw pads. Justice's fingers traced back in time, and the tapestry took on added dimensions, blazing through alternate realities superimposed upon each other. Further back they blazed to show the human the dark secret, back into the reproductions of former tapestries that had been destroyed by Yang's jealous fits towards the Yin.

"Tyranny and I were the first-born, created and given breath as Ometeotl first realized that She had Creative Power. As Creator, Mother could govern Her Children fairly or With Tyranny and Cruelty. With that thought we sprang to life, and Cruelty then fell from Tyranny's side. With Each successive realization, the rest of us came to be, and then were paired up to balance each other into some semblance of Order. Time passed as Creator thought how She wanted things to be, and then gave to us a loom. WE women were given the pattern, and the men were to give us challenges. This mix was to prevent boredom for not only God, but us as well. As we wove, the spirits of things came to be. The Sea of Illusion soon became overfilled, and so Mother called everyone together to make the spiritual, material, and death worlds."

Chihiro sat in awe, realizing how old these beings were, even though they looked youthful to her human way of seeing. The other beings in the room, save for Kyuujo, merely looked bored, as if they had heard it all before. Justice continued staring into the Past, the milky cataracts that clouded her eyes clearing to reveal mahogany and onyx as she continued her tale, weaving memory and word in the air to form moving images for the others to see.

"A thousand times the Earth must have danced around the sun performing their Eternal Wedding Dance, and the people of that age looked much like you and yet not. At first, the pranks of our very Yang counterparts were mere annoyances. One day though, Tyranny grew tired of waiting for me to take a break from my toil to see him. That day, while I was bathing by myself in the river that once flowed nearby, he found me and forced me. Earlier, then unknown to me, he had sent his brothers to burn the first Creation, destroying that tapestry. Cruelty had a similar plan in mind for Sacrifice, but she was so unnerved by the near loss of the Loom that even in the mêléeé he was unable to separate her from the others."

Silence swooped viciously upon the hut and its occupants, stealing the power of speech from all for long moments of eternity. Justice's skin had gone gray from the stress still lingering upon her being as a result of that long ago intrusion, and her very form wavered from her mock human shape, to misty formlessness, and back again. Finally Chihiro found her voice, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry. You must feel terrible. What can I do to restore balance though?"

"I don't know. You, as a human, have the ability to change things. We spirits are set as we are. We appear to change our actions over time, but even your own dragon is what he is."

The other Forces in the room could now understand why their rivalry had slowly grown into a war. Abandonment had long thought he and Despair had gotten the worst of Tyranny and Cruelty's abuse, but he had been wrong. Before the work of the Weaving, Justice and Tyranny had been very close, even though they had their differences of opinion. He had never thought Tyranny would have been so desperate as to rape though.

"Obviously, you have never spoken to Father or Tyranny about the pain that his action has caused you Justice."

Justice gazed at Abandonment as he returned to drinking his coffee. She had not had the courage to admit her shame to Ometeotl, nor had she been brave enough to say even a word to her suitor since that fateful day.

"No Abandonment. I have not spoken to Mother about it, and I have not been in the same place as Tyranny long enough to do more than attack."

Chihiro shook her head in amazement while Kyuujo scooted closer to the fire. These beings were older than her most ancient ancestors and they still did not know how to resolve their own problems. Chihiro had a question now that she knew had to be asked.

"Why couldn't you at least speak to your Mother and Father and ask for help and advice?"

"Creator is both Mother and Father to us. I haven't because I am afraid this is all my fault. I am full of Pride, and my stubbornness to spend time with him caused me to grown apart from the other end of my spectrum."

"But surely Creator already knows. I know it always helps when I talk about big problems with my parents."

"Yes, Mother most likely known already, as she writes out our stories bit by bit to be woven. But I am still afraid."

"So you allow this to go on because of your fear?"

"Yes."

Compassion moved uncomfortably where she had been sitting in the corner. The fight had never set well with her delicate nature, but she had gone along with the separation because her older and wiser sister Justice had expounded at length about the bad qualities of her future husband. Jealousy had always been careful with her, even if a little over possessive from time to time.

"If such qualities as us were born from Mother, I am sure that she possesses the ability to set things right. Chihiro no Kohakugawa is right. You must speak of your grievances to Her."

Although Compassion's form was shifting with the force of her emotions, her voice remained the same. The gentleness of the voice was that of all Mothers in all the Creations ever made and those yet to come, bringing healing tears to the eyes of Justice. Finally, Justice was seeing the present for the first time in four ages.

"Very well, but I will only go if my Sisters will wait outside of the Hall for me."

The seven other female Forces nodded their assent as Chihiro silently prayed that the words she had spoken would end the ages-long feud. Abandonment had drained his coffee, and solemnly regarded its empty depths as he felt both a growing hope sending out a full leaf and an impending sense of doom. Justice nodded her own head, encouraged by the innocent words of the human and the silent support of her sisters. The Force began to rise to her feet to begin her journey, but before she gained her full height great waves bursting through their world of energy sent her sprawling to the floor along with everyone else and the sundry items that had formerly resided on various shelves.

"What was that?"

Chihiro's query was answered by Abandonment, who was now glaring at the shattered cup he had been planning to refill.

"Tyranny and Cruelty have left this plane for Earth. This can't be good."

Chihiro's eyes, already gaping wide, grew wider. Haku was on Earth, as well as all of her friends and family.

------------------

Amatsu Mikaboshi had been lying unconscious for only the Time Kami could know how long. Blood had coagulated in his hair, producing a flat spot on the back of his head, around which spikes had formed to stand sentry around his cracked cranium. A bath had taken care of the noxious substance, and the guards who had allowed his toys to escape had all been executed with all due haste and ferocity.

There were only a few places that his prey could have fled to. Reports had told him how they had fled the Fukaikohakugawa, although he could not find where his enemies had fled to. Where-ever they had gone was protected by magics older than what he could hope to break through, which left only a few places they could possibly be.

The Jingu of Ise, the August Shrine of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, which was built so long ago under her orders and specifications was one place that he could suspect. Although it had been rebuilt many times since then, it still held the power to repel troublesome spirits at all times save for the month of the year when even the Dark Kami were required to answer the Summons of the Sun and of Sarutahiko to Ise.

Yashiro-Jingu, also in the land of Izumo, was another place he could suspect. It was the chief shrine where Sarutahiko dwelled, known of old as Oho-Kuni-Nushi-no-Kami, and from where Ninigi had ruled during his lifetime on Earth. It too was built as Amaterasu had ordered, and it was to there that all the Kami assembled for the second meeting of the year known as Kami-ari-zuki when called by Sarutahiko.

The third, and not open to the Dark God for half of a generation now, was Fujisan itself. The highest place in all of Japan, it made sense that those on the side of Light and the Sun would flee there on the possibly that the Ladder to the Heavens would be sent down to them and the Eight Gates would open for them. Take Fujiyama had taken charge of the mountain when Mistress Fuji had tired of the work needed to run such a large household. The mountain had been left in the hands of Konohana-hime, who had made Fujiyama her deputy as her husband Sarutahiko had not wanted either her or her sister to trouble themselves with work neither woman had the patience for.

Even more troubling than the disappearance of his prey was a new inability to locate Tezcatlipoca. The Smoking Mirror could no longer be felt, and neither could Baba Yaga. It would be his luck that the goddess' pendulum had swung the other way, and her instincts to give and nurture life had placed her out of the reach of his dark influence. If he suffered any more such losses, his bid for domination would fail, and the other Kami could very well decide to imprison him.

A wave of darkness passed over the already dark realm where shadow took solid form, attracting the attention of the brooding tyrant. Mists of midnight shadow with glowing coals for eyes laughed from where they stood, his very darkest desires having taken shape before his very eyes. Two beings there were, each possessed of such malevolence that even Amatsu Mikaboshi himself felt fear in their presence. Speaking in tandem, the first Dark Forces presented an answer to his problem.

"The Suns draws Her energy from the Love of the People, does She not? Give the people other things to do than to pray and adore. Together, we shall send plagues that not even a human or spirit's worst nightmare could hold a shivering candle to."

"What can be done?"

"Terror, perhaps some pestilence, cruelty, and tyranny. You have already corrupted the hearts of the world rulers with our help. Use them."

The forms dissipated like a morning fog, but left behind an ominous residue in the wake of their visit, bringing out the fires of Hell in his maniacal eyes."

-----------------

Amid the chants of the People, the surging clap of supplicant's hands, and the guarded song of the once Bound river, Kumiro had led Lin to the Honden, where the mystery of the dragon statue of Kohakunushi dwelled and Chihiro performed her sacred dances to the Kami and performed the special rituals she was entrusted with. The emeralds of the statue were clouded, Haku's attention elsewhere although his Sakimitama or Bestowing Spirit was still present within the Shrine.

Tsuchiko moved to light the lamps in the foreboding chamber where the Kami brooded, while Kumiro took the blanket from Lin and carefully approached the dangerous silver serpent. It would not do to surprise this part of his master, and holding the offering at arm's length he began to intone the prayers that would cause Nigihayami Kohakuniushi to look his way with a favorable eye. Lin, hovering near the closed door, warily watched the priest in Haku's blue and white, waiting for some kind of trap to be sprung upon her.

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi, most revered and August Master of this Shrine, return your gaze to this lowly one in your service who is friend and confidant to your Chosen Maiden and favorite yorishiro. Look now, o Shining and Ever Flowing One, and see what the witch Zeniba, friend to you and your Cherished Nisou, has sent through her runner, Lin."

By now, all the lamps had been lit and Tsuchiko had even lit a censer of sweet smelling pine joss sticks where it had been left waiting for Chihiro's next visit. The emeralds cleared, their uncanny resemblance to Kohaku's eyes becoming even more manifest as the Sakimitama focused on the usually mischievous man before him. The well polished silver took on the sheen of living scale, and even the image of breath stirred his sides as the Bestowing Spirit awoke from troubled dreams.

"Kumiro, you know that such courtly talk only makes me want to sleep deeper. What is it that Zeniba sends?"

"It's a blanket for Chihiro, Lord. Lin says that Zeniba has sent it to lend Chihiro strength on her journey."

The small shintai slipped off of the altar, approaching Kumiro and causing the priest to stifle a flinch. Nearly every time the treasured goshintai had moved before in his presence, it had been to inflict punishment. This time though, the living statue merely took the blanket and nodded a thanks. With a deep breath, said blanket vanished from his hands, reappearing hundreds of miles away to cover the sleeping body of his beloved human mate. Lin, used to seeing such displays thanks to the company she kept, did not flinch, although the two humans did quite visibly.

An indulgent smile spread across the snout of the dragon as he took in the form of the girl he had felt bonding with his priest. It was his hope that the pair did wed and have children, perhaps leaving him with a more docile and mature version of the young kannushi. Before he could utter his approval of the match though, darkness swept across the shrine and dropped an unearthly chill across the lands of Nippon. Leaves began to fall like snow as grasses wilted and browned beneath the touch of the Kami of Pestilence, and the Kohakugawa raged within his banks once more, sheltering the people of his watery lands. The goshintai was a streak as he made for the door, shouting first over his shoulder to those inside the Honden, then to those outside, ordering all as to what to do.

"Kumiro Lon, Onna! Stay in here and pray for the disasters to come to be averted. Yes, even you Lin if you want to stay among the numbers of the Living. Ningen! Hear me! Take shelter in the living quarters, the storage sheds, even in the Haiden if you must, but do not tarry out of doors. Hurry!"

The shoji slid shut after the goshintai, and his roars could be heard inside the Honden as he raced about the grounds of the jinja. Even those performing misogi in the falls were notified by the water's roars, and when the little statue had returned inside once more, the humans wondered aloud how he could move so quickly so far from the sacred room.

"It is amazing, like the stories from the Age of the Gods."

"Onna, the Age of the Gods never ended, most of us merely tired of the work or the worship and hid."

The Sakimitama, having made his pronouncement to Tsuchiko, returned his attention to protecting the shrine and those within as unspeakable evil spread across the land and even former friends began to turn on each other with the worst intentions. He could feel the assorted mitama of other enshrined Kami throughout Japan performing the same functions, but this was a battle lost as not all of their people were safely within the Nation's shrines.

-------------------------

BlowingWind and Jewel had both been carried into the Gathering Chamber, much to the annoyance of many Kami who were still sore with humans for various reasons. Both humans had protested profusely the whole way of course, and both were now pouting where they had been set by their mates in very draconian manners. Sarutahiko had indeed arrived, and it was he who had silenced the muttering malcontents by bustling over to the side of the human that he had monitored for many years without her knowledge.

BlowingWind was less than impressed by the thought that a spirit with a very big nose had been spying on her during her turbulent and sometimes painful courtship with Ryu.

As could be expected, everyone in the room had their own opinion of what should be done, and the vote had been tied between letting the humans die out, mounting a resistance to the impurities now ravaging the lands, and those capable of escaping to the High Plain of Heaven to do so. The noise and arguments did not sit very well with the Shrine Party, Sarutahiko, or the Dragon Council.

It was BlowingWind and Jewel who gave the spirit's a long overdue tongue lashing to combat over inflated ego produced by centuries of flattery.

"Of course, nobody cares what the humans think about all of this. Oh sure, we filthy ningens deserve to roll over and die. After all, because we engage in the actual work of the farming, and the healing, and the building with produce impurities such as sweat, blood, and irrigation of the rice paddies we are so terrible. In fact, we are all looking so forward to when we can die and quit this kiss up system that is set up here."

BlowingWind, though unsteady, paced the chamber with the rage of a dragon whose eggs had been crushed, fixing each spirit with a fierce glare.

"Of course, even when we die we are still stuck. We just get to bow and scrape until we are reborn. In America, out system was much better. We were, and are, family. All of us are connected."

Jewel had also gotten up from her spot, easily getting swept up in her cousin's currents and continuing the rampage.

"We were pulled through the fabric of reality, and even beyond what all of us know they have problems. Chihiro, a pregnant human woman, is still there teaching the Forces to solve their own problems. Four ages now a war has raged on, and we are the pawns used to resolve and act it out. But we are all from the same Source."

Wind and water raged together, both followed after by frantic mates trying to get them to sit correctly and quietly in the presence of the others. Of course, neither one listened. Sarutahiko nodded in agreement with the two humans.

"Humans are vital to this world as well, and we are all children of the Divine Parents. Some of us do forget this. What do you suggest we do?"

"Fight. The idiot out there kidnapping people and doing who knows what can't be allowed to keep doing it."

"The question is how."

The humans finally collapsed, landing ungracefully in the arms of their mates. Huetziatl was clearly confused by the display done by the human women, but Ryu was resigned. He had already learned to not interrupt the thought process of his mate, and he knew that this quietness was only temporary. Taking advantage of the lull, Ryu finally managed to make his report to the Council.

Ryu repeated the words of the Priestess Dragon who was their Healer's wife, and also of the obsidian mirror that had come into the keeping of the human women. Sarutahiko chewed his lip in thought, and then repeated back the part that concerned him most.

"Parties rejoin, time becomes whole,  
Aided now by a river of deepest coal.  
Spirit the women Away to the Sun,  
There they must dwell till the tale be done.

Below on Earth, those who Serve shall dance,  
Giving all of Nature energy with loving chants.  
The Mystery of the despairing Light,  
Fades away, like even darkest Night.

Four attacks on the Light in all,  
On the last, darkness shall fall.  
War is won, at least for now,  
Here a son takes his bow."

Ryu nodded his head, affirming that it was correct, while Jewel perked back up from where she had been imprisoned in worried arms.

"That's it though, isn't it? What symbolizes hope more than the sun. BlowingWind, your baby hasn't been born yet, and neither has Chihiro's. The children will be safe there, and we were told they were the hope to close the gaps."

BlowingWind paled, the thought of visiting the sun too much even with all of the strange things she had seen. Sarutahiko nodded yet again though.

"The little human is right. The three of you will have to be protected, and the sun would be the perfect place. Amaterasu has not contacted me though, and I have been unable to reach her. If she can not reach here, then the Celestial Ladder needs to be lengthened. Someone with a Celestial Pearl will need to fly up and lengthen the ladder."

Those same spirits who had formerly been clamoring to escape to the Heavens were now strangely quiet, none of them wanting to volunteer for such a menial task as tying some new rope into the already lengthy ladder. Each had his or her own realm of influence, and few wanted to do the work of another. Sarutahiko frowned, seeing that those under him seemed to be ignoring the needs of the others.

"I will do it."

The silence had been broken by Haku, who had been sitting quietly in his assigned position trying to block the image of a comatose Chihiro from his mind. He was still sitting actually, bowing as he spoke to his superior. The stress was clearly catching up to him, and every line of his body spoke of the listless exhaustion he was suffering from all the things he had been doing as well as having parts of himself taking care of other things.

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi, I can't ask you to do that. I can see that you are nearing the end of what you can safely give."

"If it will help my mate, I would give my life."

"Then so be it. As no others with the Pearl have volunteered, you may do so. I expect that you will do this while bringing the others to the sun."

"Thank you Lord."

"As for the rest of you who will not be accompanying the humans, you will be protecting your people. Everyone is someone's ujigami after all."

Sarutahiko rose to his considerable height while fixing all of the Kami in the room with a warning glare. If the world was going to end, then it would only be honorable to meet the end doing one's duty.


	42. Rage of the Suigami, Reunification

RKF 42: Rage of the Suigami, Reunification

Fandom: Spirited Away

Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli own Spirited Away.

After a long absence, my internet connection is back, and the story continues.

-----------00000000000------------

Chihiro had stood up, worried about her mate, family, and friends. The faster that Justice saw Ometeotl, the faster she could go home. A nice long hot bath sounded good too, particularly with a particular river spirit. In fact, the longer the better and she wouldn't even complain if Ryu "accidentally fell through the door due to Wind's temper.

"Why is everything so dark?"

The thought resounded through her skull, overridden soon by voices she did not recognize.

"She's fading!"

"Ob, we're losing her!"

Those two voices melded together, and the calls of the Forces were fading and merging with the two that she had just heard. The chill surrounding and penetrating her bones was like deep winter when Kohaku's river froze over. After the chill, there was no feeling at all.

"Am I dying?"

The voices didn't hear her question, and even the comforting presence of her ujigami in the back of her mind was weak.

"Ob, do something!"

"Like what? I'm doing everything that I know Mayu."

"You're the one that was born half-human."

Chihiro was exhausted, and it would be so easy to just go to sleep. If she was dying, it didn't seem like such a scary thing. She couldn't die right now though, Haku was counting on her and their baby was yet unborn.

"Chihiro? Is that you?"

Haku's voice floated in her mind, as tired as she felt. The dark was still there, the endless night waiting with hungry jaws to claim her, and she clung to the shred of familiarity with all that she was.

"Haku! You sound exhausted. Are you alright?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll be alright."

He was not all right though, and she could feel it. His voice had that hollow ring to it that her own did when she had too many chores at the shrine and she was not even a quarter of the way through the list.

"Don't lie Haku, you've gotten bad at that."

Annoyance washed over her that did not come from her own being, followed by a chuckle.

"You're right, I have. Yubaba would be so disappointed in me."

"Haku? Am I dying?"

"I think so. You've been away from your body for a long time, even with the time differences between the different planes."

"I don't want to die Haku-kun, not yet."

"I know. I don't want you to either, and if you do I will be waiting a long time for you to be rebirthed. With the way my luck is running, you'll come back as a man."

Haku's voice had shaken at the first, like a new leaf under a spring wind. The pause between sentences had been enough for him to regain control though, and the last had been said in such a dry tone that she almost didn't believe it had come out of her beloved river.

"Maybe a politician, that would be even worse Haku."

They shared a laugh, mirthless and dry as drought season. There was a sense of urgency pulling at her now, as if she had to go somewhere. Little did she know the wheels of Death had begun to turn again, as Baba Yaga and Tezcatlipoca had begun to round up all of the wandering souls in limbo and the earth to be brought to King Yama for sorting.

"Come back to me Chihiro. You don't have much time."

"How? I'm lost, maybe in Limbo."

"Rivers keep flowing, koi. When you mated me, you became part of my river. Just flow."

Chihiro wanted to flow to him, but she had no idea how. After all, she was a human, and humans definitely did not flow. What would it be like to be a river, to flow ever onward to the sea? As she though about it more, she wondered if his or her yearning for the sea produced a river's movement, and if gravity was merely a manifestation of the drive for oneness. It was then that she felt movement inside her heart, a running flow like when she swam with Haku, and pressure closed around her. Chihiro was moving through some canal, gritty and sandy substances mingling with soft mud so cool and soothing.

"What's happening now Ob?"

"I don't know Mayu. Kuso! I think I might have cracked a rib on her. That suigami isn't going to be very happy. At least I got her heart pumping again."

The voices were back again; male and female bending low over her. Chihiro's chest burned with every breath, and the heat now engulfing her made her wonder if she would turn into vapors to join with the clouds. Where could she be now?

"H-haku? Now I'm scared."

"I'm coming koi. Keep flowing."

---------------000000000------------

The meeting had now moved into the explanation of the strange spirit at Ten's side. As a ryu-onna known to be dead and gone for such a long time, an explanation was in order for her reappearance. However, neither she, nor Ten, nor Haku could truly shed much light on the mystery.

Haku pooled in a lethargic puddle as he waited for the meeting to end. Of all times, he hated Great Gatherings of spirits for the sheer amount of protocol and business to be attended too. Goshinboku Jikkosecchuki ultimately took over explaining the miracle, postulating that at that previous time of flux the dracling had fallen through one of the many time rends formed in the overlap of the previous ages. As could be expected, Chitsuko's tiny green body had been left behind, the soul flying far into the future to be loaned the body of one young Marcella O'Drake a changeling human already caught betwixt the world of spirit and form. At the end of Marcella's life, the soul was to be released. As the release happened to actually occur in the spirit world and her soulmate so close by, Chitsuko was spared the pain of another human birth, although her memories of her first hundred years and of her human incarnation were lost to her.

Haku was happy for Ten, who had never been the same after seeing his young soulmate dissolve before their very eyes that day so long ago when the three had been playing in the woods. As happy as he was though, it was tainted with worry for his own mate. He could hear and feel the rhythms of her earthly body slowing and stopping, although she was somewhere miles below him. The flow of her blood had been erratic, and even the gift of Zeniba's blanket that he was dimly aware of had not been much help.

The voices of the Healer and his mate sounded in his head, a product of the oneness of spirit that come and went like the ebbing tides of the sea that he flowed forever toward. She was dying, and what was worse was that she was so tired that she had little to fight with. Something deep within clicked, and numerous eyes in the room were cleared of their boredom as the wheels of Life and Death began to turn again.

Still, Haku called silently to his bride, urging her on just a little farther. The murmuring grew louder, and his silent conversation all the more strained, as full of tension as he was just before the ice covering his surface broke and began to thaw in the spring.

"That suigami isn't going to be very happy. At least I got her heart pumping again."

The words of the Healer echoed through both his head and the halls of the Fukaikohakugawa as the river became aware of what was happening to the young woman who had coupled with its caretaker. Nigihayami Kohakunushi surged up from his place in response to Ob's words and Chihiro's shaken admission that she was scared. Instinct overthrew long training in ancient rules of protocol, and passion nearly out of control returned his shining body of running scale and waving mane. The enraged bellows of a water god whose banks had been broken shook the mountain to her roots while numerous other spirits scrambled as far from the Council Chamber's doors as was spiritually possible. In a wash of anger, the dragon stormed away and down to the side of his bride, leaving his tangled friends in confusion and all the rest in uproar.

Doors did not even try to hold fast against him, blowing open before he could crash through. White fires burned in the depths of the algae-colored water that had once been his eyes; lit once more for the precious pearl he had presided over ever since her first presentation. Only a short time had passed since he had left behind the flotsam and jetsam in the Council, and the last door burst open to allow in the now very enraged water dragon.

Wrapping around the body of his beloved mate and the tiny pup forming inside her body, Haku's bellows were undecipherable even to other dragons for the slavering and bestial growling issuing from deep within his bowels. It had not taken any more than the mere entrance of the unleashed river to send Ob and Mayu falling to the floor in their deepest bows. Even such supplication was not enough to appease Haku, now bordering on insanity as he was with what he perceived as an approaching loss. He had lost so many that he had cared for, and he would loose no more. Razored claws raged down with the force of typhoon floods, aimed for the one who had admitted being the cause of at least one broken rib, Ob waiting for the killing blow.

Another roar filled the chamber, and white clashed with black. The river of water rolled with a river of magma, both taking great care not to bring any more harm to the little body still tucked into two coils of the river dragon.

"Leave the boy alone Haku. Chihiro is safe."

"The Healer has broken a rib in my mate. He must die, accomplice."

Haku's fangs sank into Ryu's neck, deeper than they had sunk into any living being for a very long time. Ryu shook the caverns with his bellows and his magma rose several feet while he wrapped about Haku and constricted, using the pain to open the jaws of his friend.

"Haku, look at me. It's Ryu. You've been under a lot of stress, and sometimes a Healer has to hurt in order to help."

The white light of instinct died down, and emeralds once more looked out upon the world. Stickiness between the pads on his claws alerted him that he had drawn the blood of his friend sometime during the fight. Black and red revealed itself to be Ryu standing resolutely between the Healer and Dragon Priestess, many scales missing where talon and fang had struck home. Haku was about to ask what on earth breaking a rib was supposed to do to help his Little One, when weak movement drew his attention to the treasure so tenderly guarded in his coils.

Two muddy pools gazed tiredly up at him, jasmine-pale skin making them seem all the darker. It had been a long time since he had seen Chihiro's eyes so dark and full of pain, but they were finally open and looking at him.

"Haku, when I die, please don't flood or kill anyone."

"I can't promise that."

The thought was still thick, like the muddy sediment where his river mouth emptied his cargo into the sea. Chihiro's absence had worn heavily on the spirit since the joining of their souls, as heavily as it had worn on her. The pair easily became lost in each other's eyes, drinking of mutual waters and healing wounds of the soul. Such sacred communion could have easily gone of for hours or even days, but some spectators on the backs of other dragons at the door had different ideas.

"Break it up you two. I want to get this kid out of me, and maybe they've got some chocolate where we're going. 'Huetzi' is holding out on us."

Haku's eyes went wide as he registered that he had onlookers, only just now realizing that his friends had acted on their instinct to follow the leader. Exhaling sharply through his nostrils to show his displeasure, Chihiro soothed the affronted dragon by scratching below his chin as she sometimes did with the statue back at the shrine. At the same time, the piqued nisou answered her dear friend BlowingWind.

"Wind, not everyone shuns romance as militaristically as you do. But I'm glad to see you again too."

The scratching of scale soothed Haku, and he telepathically thanked Ryu for preventing him from murdering before the innocent that he cherished so. He had forgotten that a dragon's sense of justice was very different from human justice. Ryu was relieved that he had been able to save his son and prevent Haku from losing face in the eyes of his mate. His welcome was communicated by way of a small nod and smile; the tiniest flicker of a deep current passed between the two dragons.

"Is the child always so brusque Ten?"

"That display of BlowingWind's in the Council Chamber was small potatoes compared to some tantrums she has thrown my dear. Welcome back Chihiro. Perhaps you can fill me in on some of the jokes that your compatriots are making at Huetziatl's expense later on."

The others were also poking their heads in the door, eager to check on Chihiro and welcoming her back from her journey. The Healer and his wife regained their feet to the embraces of a father who could not yet truly claim his son for who he really was. Chihiro closed her eyes and smiled into the muzzle of her truest friend, glad of the love of the ones she held dear. Sure, some of the faces were strange to her, but as her pregnancy progressed her motherly feelings increased and she treasured all of life all the more. It was so tempting to fall back into a rejuvenative sleep in the coils of her love, but she remembered too well the fear that had gripped her when Tyranny and Cruelty descended truly down to Earth.

"We don't have much time. Tyranny and Cruelty have joined Amatsu Mikaboshi, the causes of all the Ends of the Ages. The Weavers are going to see their Divine Parent, but we have to either get them all to see reason or find a way to deal with the Original Destructors."

Haku was so tired of the whole thing that he thought that surely he would be sick. The warning tingle in the very depths of his gut was there, but he could not succumb to it. A dragon was stronger than that, and having his Treasure again was doing wonders to rebalance his whole system, bringing him closer to himself once more.

"Then we have a job to do. It is time to fly to the sun."

Chihiro found the strength to squirm onto Haku's back, nestling into the sweet spot where head joined neck and great horns angled back for delicate hands to grasp. Thighs gripped sides slick with fur and scale once more, and the priestess was again in unity with her kami. With head held high Haku regally strode out of the medical wing as his bride expressed her awe at the wonders that they passed on their exit from the most holy mountain in all of Japan.

"No wonder Ryu swept Wind off of her feet."


	43. Ten Chi, Heaven and Earth

RKF 43: Ten Chi, Heaven and Earth

Fandom: Miyazaki's Spirited Away

----------------0000000000000--------------

Chihiro and Haku blasted out of the uppermost vent of the volcano, the waters of the sky eagerly accepting them and carrying them Heavenward. Riding the trails of energy left by Haku's use of his Celestial Pearl, Ryu bore the other human women including Marie, and Huetziatl carried his hatchling Quetzal, The pygmy Irish dragon Finnigan, Lily, and the flightless Ten and Chitsuko. The others who had formerly traveled with them had other destinies to fulfill, and so remained on the Earth to fulfill them.

As Chihiro reveled in a well-earned dragonflight, Marie and Jewel mourned the loss of she who had been known to them as Marcella. The former animating soul of Marcella, Chitsuko, clung to her soul's mate and prayed that someday she would remember what she had done with the male caring for her, and the little humans who were now under her protection by virtue of their conscious connection to her energy. Ryu was doing his best not to roll in horror. A hasty takeoff in order to keep up with a determined and somewhat preoccupied Haku had bathed the poor dragon's head with what little water his own mate had managed to keep down in addition to the human blood essence that Ob had fed the poor girl.

While the group was lost in their own individual musings, the earth grew smaller and smaller below them, now a vibrant watercolor of blue, green, and the odd bit of white on towering peaks craning upward to witness their departure and the banks of clouds they passed through. Higher and higher they flew, far past where any of them had gone before, when finally they glimpsed the first gate.

Stones had been pulled up from the very depths of the sea and then carved themselves into doors blocking the passage and separating Heaven from Earth. The stones had rolled back upon sensing the approach of an energy that belonged safely locked behind them, and the old rope and chain ladder fashioned by long ago Gods dropped down toward them. The frayed end not quite within their reach cried out in pain where it had been cut by Tezcatlipoca only a few months before in compliance with Amatsu Mikaboshi's plans, and the dragons could not help but to join in the plaintive howls of the living ladder. Here too were the cries and songs of humanity and nature dancing below them, praising the life giving sun and mourning the loss of its full energy. Threads and strings of love floated freely here, straining to reach their mark, but doomed to fail without the bridge to the upper world.

While the dragons danced and writhed to stay on the currents of Celestial Energy radiating from the Pearl, Chihiro leaned forward to speak with Haku.

"Can it be fixed Haku?"

Chihiro's quiet question drew her protector's gaze back towards her and away from the glaring evidence of treason against the very thing Tezcatlipoca had once guarded. The little human's faith and innocence was always a balm to his soul, both driving him to insanity and bringing him back from the brink of despair as she continued to bravely hold back the vile tasting medicines that Ryu's Healer had given to her earlier.

"The Celestial Pearl is supposed to be both a Bridge to the Heavenly Plain and to repair any rend to that Bridge Chihiro. The Pearl should have begun its work by now, but it hasn't. Perhaps such a long time in the keeping of a kitsune tainted it before it was returned to my ancestors."

"Maybe there's a trick to it."

Chihiro's gaze had gone to the Pearl clutched so tightly in her mate's claws, as if to lose it would be to lose the greatest treasure in all the worlds. Indeed it would be as they were so rare, and only won by remarkable sacrifice, boons of the Gods, or formed by the realization of great and profound wisdom beyond the reach of normal gods or mere mortals. The Celestial Pearl was the embodiment of the Highest Truth and Greatest Wisdom, the one thing that all beings in any Universe chased after with all of their energy for all existence.

"May I see it Koi?"

Ever so carefully, the white dragon handed over his second greatest treasure to his greatest treasure, concentrating on holding her energies within his own so that all did not go plummeting back down to the lower realms. The magic of this jewel was the only thing sustaining their flight so far from the denser magnetic fields and the comforting waters of the sky they had gone beyond. Haku would not have been able to live with himself if he failed his friends and the people of his ujiko, the locality of his shrine, if in one fatal moment of distraction he killed them all.

The touch of the Great Treasure cleared the brown from Chihiro's eyes, leaving them a clear and resonating grey as she was once again brought into alignment with and transformed into a channel for the Will of the Heavens. With both hands cupping the Pearl and her thighs gripping her mate, the clothes of her wedding were now physically transformed into the great flowing waters of the Lady of the Kohakugawa. Those who had not already seen the true nature of the little human were awed, but Chihiro was too focused on her task to hear their gasps or feel the change. Remembering how BlowingWind had once demonstrated to her how Obsidian's mirror had been used, the Priestess asked her first question.

"What if I don't have the magic to make this work?"

"Just try Sen, just try."

"How do we use you to mend the Ladder of Heaven?"

Something inside of Chihiro unlocked and a dam broke, releasing a torrent of life giving water to sweep away lurking and tenacious impurities. The outer world faded in Chihiro's vision, her gaze pulled into a world secreted in the lustral orb, even though she was still quite present with her friends. Unfolding to her eyes, the occult answer showed itself as the Pearl sang it high, pure note, and she saw herself gathering the floating threads all about them and weaving a new extension to the ladder. When the vision dissipated like the mists they had flown through to reach this point, she was returned to the out world and the eager eyes of her compatriots.

Ignoring the others, Chihiro hoped that she would be able to do the spell, as she was so poor in the realm of magic. The last spell she had attempted she had no idea if it had even worked. Magic was just not a priestess power that she seemed to possess. Closing her eyes, Chihiro reached out with her mind, groping blindly for what she had witnessed within the magic orb.

Without the distraction of sight, she say them better. Threads and strings of so many colors floated around and through them all, twisting forlornly as they sought connection. The ringing in her ears increased in both volume and tune, nearly deafening her senses. It was no wonder then that the old texts had thought that the horned dragons were all deaf. How was it that she was using her mate's ears though?

Almost as if in answer to the barely formed thought, a high clear voice echoed through her very bones.

"The unified force of polar opposites is the key to unlocking me completely. The divine completion of two souls working as one with love enables the sharing of bodily gifts which will assist in not just this task, but all others that Heaven's Will decrees to be done."

A coiling grumble rattled her as Haku questioned the Pearl in his native tongue of snarls and growls. Though not uttered with throat or mouth, and so subsonic that only other dragons could ever hope to hear it, the melding of their minds tapped by the Pearl allowed the human to decipher and hear it.

"How do we accomplish this gathering that is needed? If we stray too far from the others they will fall from this borderland."

The bell-like tone answered again, as calm and cool as a quiet forest pond in early spring.

"Like calls to like and the elements always seek to flow in proper order. This Living Pearl need only open herself and stop doubting her own Perfection."

The smiling presence continued to sing its love song to itself, leaving the nisou and her suiryu, her beloved water dragon, to converse in their own unification. Chihiro's soul continued to keen its song of doubt and the fear of failure, while in the depths of her mind the soothing tones of Haku's flute sang to her of courage and strength that he knew flowed just beneath her muddy surface. As the voice of his other half joined with Haku's flute beside her interior pool, it sang to her of how she no longer had to worry about not possessing magic of her own. They were one being now, flute and voice claimed, and his magic was hers to use as long as she had the need and desire. The river's burbling voice calmed her, and soon Chihiro's soul was dancing to the sweet melody, whirling out upon the waters of her inner being.

To the eyes watching the physical manifestations of the dragon and his priestess, the pair stared trance-like straight ahead at the abused rope. The others did not hear the music that they heard or see the sights that they saw. However, little Quetzal, being the closest to his own source and still a little hatchling, felt the strong pull on the threads of life around them as Chihiro whirled and spun inside herself. As Chihiro was the spindle twisting the threads of love and praise into a strong shimenawa, the little dragon sang his own song to little Gawakusa as she formed her body in her mother's womb.

"Ryu! Look!"

"I see BlowingWind. Whatever Chihiro and Haku are doing, it's working."

Before the eyes of their spectators, the rope ladder began to grow. Purple as a lingering sunset, the threads came together in visible form to form the twisted rice rope dripping with the sacred white shide, paper streamers corkscrewing downward in testament to the shrine practices guiding it as to what shape to take. Downward it reached, the shimenawa stretching to the Earth like the roots of the black pine reached for the sweet and secretive waters of ancient underground reservoirs. Finally, it reached down to them and beyond to once more connect Heaven and Earth. At last, Eternity lifted, and the Wielders of the Pearl returned to the Outer Realms as the messages once more traveled between the planes.

In the Palace of the Sun, Amaterasu's famous eight petaled mirror sprang to life, and the crystalline matrix of the Earth blazed once more tot he delight of the various Dragon Councils and other earth spirits who catered to it. Chants from myriad shrines, temples, and churches rose past the group in sweet clouds of incense or bitter puffs of tobacco while Chihiro finally lost control of her digestive system, releasing healing medicines into the rains that cloud spirits were fighting their own battles against evil with.

"Boy, I'm sure glad I'm not down there. I wouldn't want magic Chihiro puke raining down on me, even if it is invested with healing power right now. Are ya ok Chi?"

"Yuck. I love you too."

Haku glowered at the world in general while his bride nodded to BlowingWind and desperately attempted to quell another rising tide. He had been hoping to be spared the indignity of having his head and side covered with the odorous substance so much like that caking Ryu's fur, but once more Fate and the Greater Kami were rolling on the tatami in laughter at his misery. When it seemed safe to move again, Kohaku led the group up the magic bridge.

The doors of stone were left quickly behind, as so too did they pass through gates of bronze, steel, silver, and gold. At each station the living gates rolled back, and as they traveled further the magic rope grew stronger. At one station, great slabs of jade had been hewn into doors by some great and unknown hand, mingled with turquoise and shining with an inner light that none had ever explained. Beyond the mist there was yet another gate, sealed by gargantuan diamonds that threatened to blind the beholder with their brilliance. Still upwards they flew along the rope, and finally gates of light and cloud softly parted like a lover's lips to admit the party to the High Plains of Heaven and the Realm of the Sun. There, a joyous Amaterasu and Quetzalcoatl waited eagerly while Susanowo, Death, and Koji poured like a river towards the weary travelers.

"Oh my God! Let me off of this crazy dragon!"

Jewel kissed the ground repeatedly.

"Geeze Ryu! I almost fell off about six times."

BlowingWind hunkered down by her cousin.

"Hey! Haku was the one who made it hard to keep up. Blame your motion sickness and near death experiences on him."

Ryu shrugged at the young women. Marie had no complaints about his performance. Chitsuko and Ten peered over the edge.

"I'm not so sure I'm looking forward to the return journey. That's a long way down Ten."


	44. Like the Phoenix

RKF 44: Like the Phoenix

Fandom: Miyazaki's Spirited Away

Sorry for the delay in posting these, but we only got the internet working last night. While I was at my mom's earlier, I finished posting BlowingWind and Ryu's story over an fictionpress under the same user name. Taming will only be posted for two months longer though, and then I'm pulling it down for final editing since I'm looking for an editor.

-----------000000000------------

"Well done Nigihayami Kohakunushi! We were afraid that you would not learn how to repair the Bridge. Oh my, you're a mess, and Take Ryu as well."

Such was the greeting that Haku received from the Head of all the Japanese Kami, the great lady dropping her refined ways and burbling for a moment like the young girl she had been in a distant youth, before catching herself beneath the smirk of her troublesome brother Susanowo.

"Thank you Amaterasu-sama, but it was Chihiro who was the one to unlock the precious jewel."

Haku assumed his human guise and bowed low to the Lady, but to his dismay he could not leave the ignoble mixture behind, his hair caked and weighed down in great drooping spikes. Still, he had made his reply as well as he could, distracted as he was by the grime of his "baptism" and the sight of his mate in her flowing robes of state that he wanted to command to open and show his bride forth for his inspection. It had been a long journey, and his mate's health was still his prime concern. Susanowo answered the dragon's dodge.

"Of course it was. Only a woman could think to weave a new length when no replacement was readily available. It is woman's work."

BlowingWind growled somewhere behind him, no doubt getting ready to unleash another temper tornado as her Shadow reacted to ages-old sexism. Miraculously, Ryu was able to head her off in time and the quarrelsome woman brought to heal quickly, making it needless for Haku to turn around. The human had been much testier lately, and it reminded Haku almost of when a ryu-onna would be ready to lay her eggs. That was absurd though, humans did not lay eggs. Amaterasu interrupted Haku's thoughts by answering her brother.

"Do not speak in such a tone of woman's work. If it were not for my handmaidens, and I, you and the others would not have the fine raiment you receive every New Year. Now then travelers, I believe a bath would do wonders for all of you."

Quetzalcoatl nodded his head, the feathered serpent still being able to smell human sweat and vomit even though he did not possess that sense. Koji, now serving his seven years as a lower level intermediary spirit, came forward to show the group to the baths. Kohaku instantly recognized the youthful man, his heart becoming heavy yet again as he tried to figure out how he would tell his Precious One that her dear grandfather would not be returning to the shrine at the end of this great adventure.

BlowingWind waddled eagerly after Koji, not realizing the man was, or had been, her boss. The prospect of a good scrub and long hot soak seemed to have lifted some of her dour countenance, giving the poor magma dragon she was mated to a reprieve. All of his friends obviously were looking forward to some time to relax, but it was not to be. Halfway to the baths in Amaterasu's Palace, BlowingWind fell to her knees, piercing the ears of all with her shrieks of pain.

Haku, Ten and Ryu exchanged concerned glances as they gathered round the laboring woman. Although Haku had assisted with human births before, he had never been present at the birth of a half-breed, and the other two had not been helpers at any births at all. The Hatchings were hidden away by furtive dragon women, and the Birthings of the humans had been beneath their notice until recently.

Here, Marie and Chitsuko came into their own, the one acting on experience as a woman and the other one on pure instinct. BlowingWind's contractions gripped her like rings of fire, rendering her unable to move by herself until one fierce wave would let up to pause before the next crashed down to carry her into a sea of agony. Chitsuko scooped up the little human who had been dealing with her labor so well until now that the only mark had been the extreme surge in temper, dashing to where her sense of smell told her lay the hot water. Marie ran after the dragon woman and her daughter praying to the God that she had only lukewarmly believed in before now, hoping that her daughter would survive her ordeal. As an afterthought, Marie called back to Chihiro and Lily.

"Get towels! Lots of towels!"

Chihiro and Lily stood looking at each other for a moment before Chihiro took off at a run. Her experience as a bath attendant at the Aburaya played through again and she knew the likely places that she would find towels.

"Right. Come on Lily."

Jewel pounded off after the other two, determined to give what held she could and leaving the males in the figurative dust. Ryu had lost his color, the silks of his robes faded and skin as ashen as parts of himself would one day become. With a sigh, Finnigan settled on the volcano kami to lend what comfort he could with his one tiny green coil as the men were led sedately into the men's quarters to wash and make ready.

Hours passed by while the Heavens filled with the screams of very human pain and the scent of blood filling the air. After eternity had passed several times for the pacing males now outside the door of the women's onsen, they snapped to attention whenever Chihiro, Jewel, or Lily had scurried in or out after fresh towels or aromatic oils to soothe the laborer with. At last, the screams died and Ryu would have collapsed had the other males not caught him. A pause tortured their ears with deafening silence, followed by a tiny roar as the new baby announced his successful birth for all to hear.

Haku mopped his brow with a square of silk, as scared as Ryu was for the human who had just given birth. Comforting murmurs soothed the group waiting outside of the door, and they could hear yelps as BlowingWind gave the child its first nourishment from her body, but then the volcano dragon caught something that brought worry to his face even clearer than it already had been, if that were possible.

"Hitogami!"

Ryu burst out of the confines of his male friends, shouting out a secret pet name for his bride and uncaring of the amused whispers of the other dragon's or Haku's shouted statement.

"Ryu, if you call her a living goddess too often, she'll walk all over you even more than she already does!"

"Right Haku, like you don't do the same to Chihiro with all the gifts you've showered her with since she was small."

"Hush Ten."

"Oh look, I've embarrassed the mini-dragon."

"Flightless spring god."

A pained scream of an altogether different kind interrupted the relieved bantering as the strung out spirits sniped at each other, the sounds of shock, anger, loss, and more primal emotions ripping across the Plains of the Heavens.

-----------0000000000--------------

Steam, heat, blood, sweat, tears, and the distinct tang of pain had been what Chihiro had known these past hours as her friend's body had struggled to release the tiny being that had been curled up so tightly in the womb. Perhaps the change in elevation had brought the contractions on, or perhaps it was just time. Whatever the reason, she was there, spreading towels, mopping a sweaty brow, kneading tired muscles, singing her friend's favorite songs, or just holding BlowingWind's hand as she cursed out Ryu and all of dragonkind for putting her in such a position.

Finally, after they had gotten BlowingWind to stop her pacing and her crawling for long enough for her mother to check her dilation, the welcome words came.

"It's time Baby. Push."

BlowingWind crouched down in the tub of hot water, pushing while she and Jewel supported the shaman. Chitsuko waited ready with a dry warm towel while Marie poised to help the baby to the surface.

"Again."

"Ryu, I'm going to bury your goshintai so far in the mud of Haku's river it will take him years to wash you out."

"You don't mean that 'Wind. You're almost done."

"Damn straight I do Chi. Right in front of that apartment complex our cross dressing friend lives in so that the damn dragon can see Steve dance around in those creepy pantyhose that keep popping up in your laundry."

"Hush. Focus. Push."

Marie interrupted her daughter's tirade, ordering her back to the task. So many times the order came, and each time Chihiro struggled to hold her friend up.

"Breathe. I see the head, a pointy black snout, like his father. Now, again. Push."

Chihiro craned to see while BlowingWind reached down to confirm her mother's words before pushing again. One final scream and the pup slipped out easily in a gush of blood, the afterbirth following quietly as he instinctively writhed for the surface. BlowingWind collapsed from her crouch gasping and shuddering as the baby issued his first roar, and Chihiro was glad that she had been able to lend the exhausted American some small comfort throughout the ordeal.

Marie cooed proudly as she handed her grandchild to Chitsuko to towel and inspect before dealing with the afterbirth, the dragon woman speaking to the baby in an equally instinctive voice of growls and whines. When the baby was clean, and the mother cleaned up, the ryu-onna brought him to the naked and trembling woman.

"A perfectly formed male dragon child. Well done."

Chihiro watched as her friend accepted her baby, whispering gently to the tiny creature that had caused her such pain. Matted black fur covered the tiny pointed face like down while a mussed red mane was only just beginning to prickle and end, making Chihiro think of how Ryu looked in the morning before he took over the bathroom to preen. Wide brown eyes scanned the room before focusing on his mother, but Chihiro could not quite place the emotion in his eyes.

"Is that sadness? Resignation?"

The thought never left her lips, held fast in the confines of her mind so as not to alarm her friend, who was nursing her little dragon and hissing at his sharp teeth scarring her tender breasts. Then the thought returned as the baby did something no one expected. His little snout met the sharp end of BlowingWind's nose, his little eyes closing as he inhaled her scent and then exhaled his first quiet words.

"We will meet again my Madu. Maeve, if you hear me, it is time. The Time Spirit is calling."

There was a flash of Light as his thread of Life was pulled tight by an unseen hand, and the little dragon was yanked through the warp of Time and Creation along with another small soul. Chihiro was given the glimpse of a nestful of tiny green dragons 2,000 years in the past curling around the black one before the rip closed, but BlowingWind had already sent up her primal cry to summon her mate when she most had need.

"Ryu! He's gone! Where is my baby?"

"Hitogami!"

Ryu's answering bellow carried through the doors only shortly before he burst through, streaking to her side and wrinkling his nose at the smell of her blood. Despite his garment, he had joined BlowingWind in the water, cradling her close as she sobbed into his chest and his silks floated around them.

"Is she alright?"

Haku had come up behind her, circling his arms around Chihiro as her own strength gave out. The others had come in as well, worried by the sobs and screams, and Ryu's hisses of pain as she beat her fists against him. Ten draped one of the larger towels over BlowingWind's shuddering shoulders as Huetziatl tended Jewel.

"I think she might have finally lost it Haku. I know I would, if it had been my baby disappearing from my very arms."

Quetzal had gone to sniff the towel that had once held the infant, and the left that location to snuff in the towel that had dried the other baby dragon on coming out of the birthing waters.

"Father, I don't understand. This is the Healer who had helped Mommy. I would know this scent anywhere."

Huetziatl left his Jewel to verify his son's observation. The dragon took in a long pull, and he had analyzed every scent on the materials.

"He is right."

Chihiro buried her head in Haku's shoulders, Haku remembering the prophecy the Ryu had recited, Chihiro picking it from his thoughts.

"Then that means that this was supposed to happen, and she won't see her baby again until he is grown up, which he is now. The Healer, Ob, that was her son then. He looks just like his father."

"Yes, apparently so Chihiro. You are in shock, your body has locked down."

They all stayed with their friends, until the water was long cold and BlowingWind's cries had faded to sniffles and then to silence as she fell asleep. Haku had removed his haori sometime during her wild keening, although no one could say with any accuracy when, and Ryu had gratefully wrapped his shaman in its folds, silently weeping for the pain he knew they would all be feeling for quite some time.

"Ryu, are you going to be ok?"

Chihiro had left the arms of her mate as Ryu stood, reaching out to hug the heartbroken dragon before he took BlowingWind to a more suitable place for her rest.

"I'll be fine. I have to be. I know where our son is, and he had a good childhood, considering. I just wish that we could have been the ones to raise him. Do you realize that nearly this whole time we had been together we were friends? I had thought until only days ago that he smelled so similar because he was a cousin of some type. Then when I found out who he really was, I couldn't tell her for fear of things changing for the worse."

"If you need to talk Ryu. . ."

Haku drew Chihiro away, letting his friend leave with at least some of his dignity.

"Thanks Haku. I will probably take you up on that later."

Solemnly, everyone who had gathered in the baths dispersed for their own quarters to process more fully the happenings. Haku led Chihiro quietly to where they had been assigned, dreading the coming battle in the war, and the birth of his child.

"I love you Chihiro."

"I love you to Haku."


	45. A Son's Return

Rivers Keep Flowing

Chapter 45: A Son's Return

Fandom: Miyazaki's Spirited Away

I do not own it.

Here is chapter 45. I hope to have the next chapter typed up by next week, but I'm doing heavy revisions on "Dragon Shaman - Blowing Wind" to prepare it, so it might take a little longer. If you have no idea what I'm talking about and want to know, check out my livejournal from my bio. That's where I post my excuses and such.

---------000------

Human screams reverberated in the air, filling the Council Chamber as the Sun Kami present conferred. Though the hall had been built to house them all, it was not even close to full now as so many escorted the chariot across the skies these days. Huddled in Amaterasu's arms, a child solar spirit hid from the audial pollution.

"Please, make her stop! I can't hear myself think. They must be able to hear her out on the solar disk even."

"Hush now little sun, none of us can approach the birthing arena. It is an ancient taboo, for our protection as much as for hers."

"But Mother . . ."

"No Little One. Terrible things can happen if the deep magic is disturbed now. When she comes out, then we can find out the news. The males of that family group will let us know if the attendants pass on any news."

"Even if her women did send any news as to how much longer they thought it would be, none of those males would be able to drag themselves away from their staging area to pass it on. The humans should not have come. Her blood defiles this place."

A nameless and savage god had grumbled from his corner, wincing as BlowingWind's cries reached a new crescendo. Amaterasu glared at her fellow as Quetzalcoatl raged.

"The woman risking her life to save you all is my grandchild, lowling. As my blood flows through her veins it gives her the right to birth her son here. If I hear you raise your voice against BlowingWind again then I will crush you."

Susanowo nodded where he sat on a cushion.

"A brave child indeed, and it is fitting that her son is born here. Her blood, though we do not joy in the smell, is pure and of Quetzalcoatl, and as such is no defilement so grave as to worry excessively over."

"She may have the blood of a sky being, Quetzalcoatl, but you and Amaterasu can not say that she is one. Silence your child!"

"And you know very well that she will incinerate right now if any of us come too close and interfere with her energies at this point. That's what you want isn't it, Nameless One?"

Lugh, one of the Celtic sun gods, spoke.

"What will we do with her body if she does not survive the labor? If the young dragon claws on his way out, then the damage will be too much, even if none of our energies interfere."

"We can only hope she does Lugh. She has to survive so that she can raise the boy."

Amaterasu gazed down at her hands, schooling herself to remain still even though the cries of the human pained her ears and the blood stench sickened her. As the cry fell away, Susanowo and Quetzalcoatl rose.

"We will see what has happened, if anything. At least we can go a little nearer while she is silent."

Amaterasu nodded as the others sat subdued by the very real aftermath of the human's pain, carefully concentrating on shielding the newcomers from external influence. Tezcatlipoca's influence had tainted the proceedings of a Council in the Nigihayami Clan stronghold once before, the same could not be allowed to happen in this even more precarious undertaking with Mikaboshi's influence.

Leaving the main hall quietly, Susanowo and Quetzalcoatl hurried to the onsen to check on their mutual descendant. Judging by the relieved murmuring things had worked out well. Yet both Kami knew that soon another cry would shake the heavens. In a few moments, the prophecy came true and the new dragon took his exit, the waiting younger kami ignoring the birthing room taboo now that her struggle was over, pouring in to see what had happened.

"Well. It seems like the boy has come and gone, very like his mother."

"I can see that Quetzalcoatl."

An hour and more passed by in silence as the gods waited for the young ones to leave the onsen, neither wishing to interrupt the silent mourning that both knew was necessary for the human women. At length though, Ryu carried his bride out as the others dejectedly shuffled out after him.

"Ryu."

"Hai Susanowo-sama."

"Will you need your healer for your bride?"

"Hai my Lord. I will need his help."

"I will go and bring him then. Quetzalcoatl will report to the Council. You should be proud of your boy."

"I am."

Ryu continued on to the chamber that had been prepared for his family, the others also searching for their places to rest. Susanowo watched as the human slumbered in his arms and the formerly rambunctious dragon resembled more of a two thousand year old that had seen too many wars to care anymore. Shaking his head, Susanowo descended quickly to Earth in a flash of lightning to strike the summit of Fujisan.

The wind whipped around him in fierce gales as the various wind kami continued to scrub all traces of evil influence away, and not a human soul had been hardy enough to brave the strange weather to come and worship. However, there was one semi-human soul waiting at the summit for his arrival.

"Ob, there you are. Your mother needs you again."

"The birth was sooner than I expected. I was certain she would not be for another month. Time currents are so hard to read."

Ob frowned where he was standing, a large black pack slung on his back that contained his healer's goods lending even more severity to his obvious self-annoyance.

"I wouldn't take it very hard young one. Hybrid births are tricky to time anyway. She didn't take your disappearance very well though. We could hear her crying for hours."

Ob braced himself for the surge of wind that he knew was going to bear him to another strange assignment, grasping the sleeve of his distant ancestor's kimono to be certain they would not be separated.

"Was she . . . annoyed . . . that none of you greater gods were able to assist her for fear of her death?"

"To tell you the truth, I think she was in too much pain and then too much shock to notice. I'm sure the others noticed though, and your adoptive aunt will no doubt be unhappy about it. From what I saw of your mother, it won't be long before her soul separates from her body completely."

The rest of the trip was made in silence, and not even the beauty of the sun could lift Ob's spirits when he was deposited before the Palace. The hallways flowed past as he wandered quietly through after Susanowo. Afraid of what he would find, Ob tried to divorce himself from his fear. Finally, after an agonizing eternity, he was sliding open the bronze door to his mother's bedchamber as Susanowo retreated down the echoing hallway.

"Well, I hope my luck is as good with tying her in as it was last time."

Entering the chamber, he saw his mother gently laid out upon the futon, his father holding her pale hand as she slept. Ryu was slumped over, quietly sobbing as he let his sorrow leak out while she would not see his weakness. Quietly, Ob closed the door.

"Sire?"

Ryu looked up, shame splashed across his face at being caught by anyone in a moment of weakness, calming only when he saw who had interrupted him.

"Hello . . . son."

"Oh, Mother, she's so shattered."

"I know. It took so long to find all of her pieces and put them where they belonged, last time she had such a bad spiritual wound, and there were still so many left to find before this whole thing started."

"Well, then we gather as many pieces as we can and put them back."

"It's not that easy Ob. It never is with her. Watch."

With long practice, Ryu plucked a glowing orb of light blue out of the air, pushing it down into her chest until its luminescence was no more. When he removed his hands it sprang back into the air, keening a note that other myriad colors joined with.

"That's odd. It should have worked Ryu. I suppose we could try putting them in rice balls to keep the fragments here from wandering off, but while she sleeps we can't feed them to her."

"Is that what had been in the onigiri you fed me all those years ago?"

"I'm surprised you even remember that with the dose of tranquilizer I had loaded that blow dart with Father. I wonder why she won't stay in her body?"

"I know why. Here, maybe we can stick them in this bottle for now, if she doesn't decide to break it and escape."

Ryu poured the water out of a bottle and into the wash basin, eyeing the clear glass and stopper warily.

"That will work for now. Why?"

"She wants her baby. If my idea is right, then that means that only you can put her back together."

"Me?"

"No matter how much she protested she wasn't ready for kids, she had wanted them very much. When I met her, she was mourning for the children she would never have as much as for what she already knew she had lost."

Ob narrowed his blue eyes in thought, the original birth brown having worn away long ago but threatening to encroach again with his agitation.

"Mother, I am here though. Will you live?"

"Over here."

A silver orb, one of the largest in the room, settled wearily down on Ryu's shoulder in answer to her son's calls.

"Shin?"

"Hello again Obsidian. I told you this plan of yours to break the curse was crazy. 'I know someone who can help you heal,' you said. 'You'll really like him,' you said. You never told me that when I gave birth you were going to disappear so fast."

"If I had, then you really wouldn't have mated Ryu."

"I might have at least known I needed to prepare the Tornado for not getting to raise you."

"Let me guess Shin, it's our dear little Ara's fault you're sprayed all over the place like you erupted."

"That's about it Ryu."

"You really need to work on your self-communication. Where's Ai?"

"Where else? The pink one huddled in the corner."

Ob watched his parents as Ryu had broken into the conversation he was having with his mother, then walked over to Ai as his parents discussed ways to keep the soul fragments grouped in the same corner of the room to ease collecting them.

"Hello again Ai. It's ok now Mom. I won't leave again unless you say I can. Do you know where your Light and Shadow are?"

"Light is in the body still, but Shadow isn't here anymore. I don't know where she went."

"Can you help me gather up the soul bits?"

"No. I'm done."

"Alright. You've had a hard time of it. Go to sleep then."

Ob carried the pink orb back to her body, praying that this main part would easily remain in her body. Placing his hands on her chest, he sighed as she sank into her chest, the pink bead remaining in her casing of flesh. Ryu shook his head beside BlowingWind, holding her hand once again.

"I should have gotten your help when I first started dealing with her."

Ob went around the room, collecting the tamashii in the bottle as Shin the silver ball left her shoulder perch to herd them into one corner.

"Thank you Shin. Now it's your turn. Do you happen to know where your Ara went?"

"I suspect that she tried to pass into Yomi."

"And she hasn't figured out yet that it isn't worth it to try to follow me?"

"Nope. She's as hard-headed as Ryu."

Ryu pouted where he sat holding the body's hand, his once active spiky hair drooping now under the weight of his strain and hurt. Shin chuckled as she floated over to him, and Ob trapped the last soul fragment present in the room.

"Hey! I'm right here. So nice to know what you really think of me."

"Well, it's true. Besides, I've grown rather fond of that. If you weren't so stubborn, I'd still be mostly single."

Ob cringed at the thoughts of both Ryu's long chase after his breeding rights and the mere thought of his parents breeding. Frowning, he swirled the contents of the bottle as the fragments congealed into a turquoise liquid.

"Mother, I'm going to pour this into the mouth of your body now. Hopefully these will stay inside, but you will need to be careful for a while, or a few might escape before we can find Ara."

"Will I remember when I wake up, or should I hide this from the others like before?"

"Given how things turned out last time you withheld knowledge from yourself, I think you should let the others know. You probably wouldn't be in this state again if you had at least prepared the others for the possibility you would not raise me."

Shin slipped back inside her body as Ob poured the glowing liquid back into her mouth. The kami watched carefully as the material shell instinctively swallowed, and under Ryu's watchful eyes he continued mouthful by mouthful until the mixture was consumed. Moments passed as the tamashii mixed throughout the body, and then blue eyes fluttered open.

"Ryu. I want to try again. Maybe the next time will be different. I have to try again."

"Well, that's the fastest I've seen you recover from soul loss or soul return koibito. I promise you'll be pregnant again, as soon as your body has rested from this."

Her eyes slid shut again as the Shaman returned to her sleep, pulling much needed energy from her surrounding to rebuild depleted stores.

"Well then Father, I'll leave Mother with you. Remember she'll need to be fed if she is asleep for too long. I have another patient to check on."

Ryu smiled, reading Ob's discomfort at the thought of his mother engaging in the physical act of procreation.

"I've taken care of her before. Good luck in getting near Chihiro to check on the baby though. Haku's really possessive even on his best days."

"Kamisama I need a raise."

"I'll start the paperwork as soon as I can safely get to my office."

--------------------------------00000000------------

The walls of the room were painted with murals of various rivers, running down mountains and through rice fields to meet with the sea as a benign sun showered down upon the waters. Off of this receiving room were the other rooms of their suite, but neither kami nor ningen had yet even bothered to explore the rooms that were theirs. Instead, the pair had claimed a corner where a river much like Haku's own had been represented babbling over pebbles, and in a nest of piled cushions they brooded.

"Do you think she'll be okay Haku?"

"I don't know Sen."

"Will that happen to us? Will Gawakusa just disappear too?"

"No, I don't think so. First of all, I impregnated you normally instead of by spraying you with snot. Second, there are no curses on your family. I should know."

"But why would he disappear like that? One minute the little guy was there sucking for all he was worth, the next, poof! It's like a giant plot hole in the soap opera of life."

"You have watched far too many soap operas with Koji my Little Pearl. Rest."

"I can't rest. I'm worried about Wind."

"You won't help her problem any by neglecting your own being."

"But-"

Haku cut her off by claiming her lips, locking them effectively as he nibbled with carnivorous teeth.

"I am thirsty."

The dragon's mental demand echoed in her mind, and her coral gate opened to admit him to the uppermost of her sacred springs. He had barely begun to enjoy his drink when a businesslike knock sounded outside of their chambers.

"I suppose I can wait. I smell the healer."

"Here? If they had a Healer here, they why didn't they send it when we were acting as midwives?"

"It's a long explanation going into excruciating elemental detail best meditated upon later. He has been to see BlowingWind, I can smell traces coming under and around the door. Perhaps you can get information from him during your checkup. Come in."

Haku had raised his voice for the last, presumably for the Healer's benefit. The door slid open, and both Ob and his Healer's pack came into the room, bowing as they came.

"I hope that I am not interrupting, but I need to examine your bride my Lord."

"You were interrupting, yes. However it is a forgivable interruption bearing upon the health of my bride and child."

"I shall be quick my Lord, and may long life be granted you."

"And may great wisdom be granted to you."

Chihiro watched the ritual exchange with something bordering on exasperation as the Healer bowed with every line and the pair of dragons spoke in an extremely ancient form of Japanese long unused by even the most avid Shinto restorationists.

"Good god, if that has to be gone through every time someone gets hurt, it's a wonder anyone lives. Two minutes on each sentence?"

"He injured you the last time he was with you. If he had not been so respectful I could have done anything I wished to him and his Ryu would not be able to complain."

"Haku, it's not like it killed me. It was just a cracked rib. It could have broken and killed me, true. But it didn't."

Haku growled to himself as he got up out of the cushions before stalking into one of the other rooms.

"If she so much as whimpers, I'm right here."

"Yes my Lord. May I approach my Lady?"

"Oh for Heaven's sake! Just tell me if everything is going ok."

"You're beginning to sound like my sire's stories of my dam. Are you having any cravings?"

Ob's lips curled up in a half smile as he went to Chihiro's side. Kneeling beside her, he looked into her eyes and then shifted his attention to the baby growing in her womb. As he palpated the curled fetus, Chihiro replied.

"Other than chocolate, I've been craving sea and river weeds, and fish. I haven't been getting them though because of circumstances."

"Understandable. It seems that the little one has moved down a bit from the last time I was with you. It won't be too much longer."

"Thank Heaven."

"Don't you even think about checking her dilation! I can do that myself."

"I wouldn't dream of doing so without your permission, my Lord."

Haku stormed back in, setting the dividing curtain swinging wildly, and shouldering the half amused healer to one side.

"You may watch for purposes of learning to deliver humans, but hands off."

"Of course."

"What! Get out of there Haku! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I see no difference my Lord. Why is there all this fuss over interbreeding when the organs look the same?"

"Chihiro, I am going to check to see if your cervix has begun to open. Ob will need the training, as you know that BlowingWind is going to insist on another baby. You and BlowingWind have already claimed each other as sisters, so basically he is now the family doctor."

"Like hell he's going to look down there. Oh crap."

"What happens if you go into labor and I'm not here? Taboo or not, if I'm here then I am going to be in that room with you before it gets sealed against males and kami. If I'm not here, I insist that there be a Healer present."

"What? No!"

Chihiro smacked Haku's hovering hand away and then carefully rolled to her side to sit back up from the undignified sprawl she had assumed earlier.

"I promise it won't hurt, and we need to know so that we can be prepared."

Chihiro smacked Haku with one of the pillows, chasing both men out of the room. When she was male free, the priestess put her clothes back in order and trudged back to her nest.

"What on earth has come over Haku? Ji-san, where are you? I really need to talk to you."


	46. I Hate Waiting

Rivers Keep Flowing  
Chapter 46: I Hate Waiting  
By: LadyRainStarDragon  
Fandom: Miyazaki's Spirited Away  
Ownership: Miyazaki, Studio Ghibli, etc., NOT me.

* * *

Chihiro sat on the tatami, leaning against one of the study pillars in her receiving room. Her stomach was swollen and ripe, her daughter stretching every now and then, causing the priestess to hiss in pain and her stomach to look like it was possessed. Both Haku and Obsidian agreed that the baby would come soon.

Chihiro didn't think the day would ever come.

"I've lost track of how long we've been up here."

"I know. I want my chance to kill that bastard. I could be holding and feeding my little Ob right now if it wasn't for him."

"Wind, if you miss him that badly, he's probably in the library again devouring everything he can find on kami and human hybrids."

"It's not the same! He's a man now, with a wife and kids, that says 'Mother, have you taken your medicine today' as naturally as 'Damn it Ryu, they do not need to know about my first reaction to a cat!'"

Chihiro looked over at her friend, watching BlowingWind pacing the floor in the black leathers that had generously been gifted to her by one of the sky spirits of the Americas.

"You did give us all a fright when you slept for a week and then refused to feed yourself. I don't think I'm ever going to forget watching the guys hold you down while Ryu fed you by mouth. What's really scary is that he knows how to make you eat. How many times did you try to starve yourself before we met?"

"A lot. You'd have to ask Ryu. That first summer, fall and winter is pretty much a blur to me."

"Wow Wind. Well, it was amusing to hearOb screamed like a little girl and jumped up the nearest cedar tree. Hey! Has anybody else noticed how moody Haku is when we actually get to see him?"

Jewel frowned after her questionas she leaned in the corner where the cushions were still piled, Marie looked up from her book beside her niece to answer.

"Is it any wonder he's so moody? He's a water dragon being forced to associate with a group of solar deities. The heat is probably making him feel quite ill. Also, after what just happened not so many weeks ago, he's worried about Chihiro."

"In the words of the immortal Bill, 'Waiting blows.'" Quetzal piped in.

"You've been listening to mommy and daddy talking again, haven't you Quetzal?"

The little dragon just grinned from his perch in Jewel's hair.

"He's right Jewel, it does." BlowingWind growled as she plunked down beside Chihiro.

"It still doesn't give Haku leave to order me to allow medical examinations every night. Even Ob has started complaining that he thinks it's overkill."

"He's a first time father. He'll get used to it. SoaringHawk was really bad when I was pregnant too."

"But still Mrs. MountainChild! 'Chihiro, I need to see.' Or 'Sen, it won't take long if you cooperate!' even worse is when he actually possesses my body and makes me obey."

Chihiro sighed, then heaved again when Jewel actually defended him.

"I think he just needs some sleep. He's been running twenty-fours for how long now?"

Jewel shook her head while trying to keep her statement neutral. Ob walked into the room, his nose buried in one of the medical texts that he had been pouring over practically nonstop. Chihiro glared at the poor bespectacled dragon.

"No. I'm not opening my kimono again."

"What? I was just going to ask if you have noticed any odd rashes. You don't have to show me."

Ob shivered and looked sick before sinking down near where his mother was sitting, tucking his reading glasses into a fold of his robes. Wind looked at her friends and family before wiping away a tear.

"I'm not going to remember this part of the trip any more than Jewel is going to remember any of it if she gets to go back home. Am I?"

"Probably not for a while Mother. I would imagine that your mind would erect a barrier on these events until you can accept them. As for Aunt Jewel . . . since she has birthed a child in the spiritual plane I have no idea. None of the texts I have been reading say anything on a situation like that."

Chihiro groaned.

"My friends are going to have amnesia just like I did and I feel like I'm going to pop. Kami, I hate waiting."

Ob frowned.

"We could run you up and down the stairs in Germany again. Maybe the jostling will finally work."

Marie looked back up from the romance novel she had borrowed from Lugh to watch the exchange between healer and patient.

"Ugh. I don't think I can carry myself up any more stairs." Chihiro moaned.

"Mother! Since when do you read erotica? Do all spirits read that kind of filth? I thought Ryu was an exception!"

BlowingWind stormed over to her mother, blushing and ripping away the book. Chihiro stared dumbfounded, Jewel laughed hysterically, Quetzal was confused, and Ob turned a lovely shade of green. It grew darker when his aunt replied to her daughter.

"Since you were fifteen. I'm a grown woman, andRyu already knows you've read his collection, so don't pull that 'I've never' look on me. Now fork it over."

Sighing in defeat, BlowingWind plopped back down next to Chihiro. Ob tried to look like he hadn't heard the mother-daughter spat and went back to studying human birthing procedures, firmly clamping his glasses back onto his nose. Ob's shudder could not be hidden when he heard Wind's comment to Chihiro.

"I could threaten Ryu into taking you for another ride after he rests when he gets back. He's almost recovered from the last beating Haku gave him for getting too close to you."

"Don't include me in your foreplay, thank you very much Wind. I prefer Haku's method."

Ob started humming very loudly and moved to an unoccupied corner of the room where he could dash out quickly if needed.

"What method would that be Chihiro?"

Haku and Ryu entered the sitting room, both thinner than BlowingWind and Chihiro could ever remember seeing them. Haku was worn more than Ryu, the dark circles under his eyes making him look far older than even his father.

Haku, seeing that his nest was occupied, flopped on the floor, followed by Ryu. Catching sight of the grins of the other women and the very uncomfortable healer, they realized what they had walked in on.

"Oh. Maybe later. Need sleep. And water, any water, forget the sake. A nice cool stream even would do."

"Forget the water, I want a cave to hide in. It was a long transit."

"Puts sunbathing in a whole new light."

Ryu's tail twitched as he agreed.

"My scales are so blasted hot Haku. Next shift, we use the sunscreen."

"And carry canteens. Too much light, too much heat."

"I thought you were going to evaporate."

"Me too."

The two dragons closed their eyes, falling into a light doze. BlowingWind went over to her mate's side and took his paw, stroking his head with the other.

"Dear?"

"No. Buttering me up isn't going to work. I've already told you that your body needs to rest before I impregnate you again. I'm holding to it. I'm not so much as licking you Koibito."

Ryu took his paw away and curled up.

Chihiro pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming while she spoke. "I never thought I'd see the day that Ryu said no to you on his favorite subject. Usually he chases you around begging."

"I know. I wasn't even going to ask this time, it's plain to see he's too tired. I just wanted to know where Huetziatl was hiding, and where Ten and his mate have been stationed."

BlowingWind sighed. Ob put down his book before getting up to wrap his arms around his mother.

"Let them sleep. I'm sure that Quetzalcoatl will let you and Chihiro have some more of that disgusting unsweetened chocolate drink that he seems to think is some kind of delicacy."

"I like it Cousin Ob."

Quetzal's comment went unanswered as the adults continued talking.

"True. I was more wondering for Jewel's sake though."

"I told you, I could care less if he doesn't sleep beside me."

"Right Jewel. Then that explains why you're roaming the hallways while the rest of us humans are sleeping."

Jewel blushed at Wind's tart comment. Chihiro rolled her eyes, not believing Jewel for one moment.

"Huetziatl's probably still being punished for kidnapping her in the first place, and I'll bet Ten and Chitsuko are either eating or went out with this current shift. Just like other spirits, it's got to drive them nuts to listen to us moaning about being bored."

"That's true Chi. Man I hope somebody's got something clean to read that doesn't have to do with healing or Spirit Wars."

Chihiro struggled to her feet, and both Ob and Wind went over to help her. The room swam for her as she adjusted to the altitude change, but she held firm and was rewarded when it stopped spinning.

"Let's go check on Kumiro with the gazing pool again. At least that's something."

"Is Chihiro getting jealous that the other girl is getting Kumiro's attention instead of her?"

BlowingWind smirked as she steadied her friend and Haku's eyes shot open to glare at his wife passionately. Ob quickly retreated back to the safety of his book as Chihiro grumbled to her friend.

"No. I'm more worried he'll end up a father so soon. He's not very old."

"Mother duck then."

BlowingWind snickered as Haku growled.

"Wait Sen. I'll go with you."

"Haku, are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep?"

He gained his feet, growling as his abused scales left the cool floor. His great whiskers drooped to the ground like trailing vines and his breath heaved as if he had been in a long battle, but he flowed across the ground as if he had not just flown around the world in the Sun's retinue.

"Not if you will be where you are vulnerable. You know very well that is part of the border land, and Mikaboshi could easily pull you through the gazing pool if he had something connected to you. Unfortunately he does since his sick fascination with blood was taken out on your parents."

Haku's response to his nisou rolled out slowly, like ice breaking in the spring thaw, audible to all in the room even though his lips did not move.

"You should rest though."

"As should you, but I know your time is near since you are always finding something to do."

Chihiro sighed.

"If you insist Haku."

"I do."

Chihiro began to waddle to the doors, her legs barely strong enough to hold her, wobbling and bending like branches overladen with ripening fruit. When they began to give out, Haku's head darted beneath her, gently nudging and steadying her. Waddling like a duck down the halls with her rumbling protector, she puffed like a train outside into the eternal noon.

Quetzal tried to follow, but the vigilant Wind caught him before he could get out the door. The others watched Ryu sleep as he tried to gather some earthly chi to himself.

"But that's my mate in Auntie's womb! I should help protect her!"

"Let them have some time alone. You'll understand when you're older."

"But I want to understand now!"

Ob nonchalantly closed the door before going back to his book.

"You know he will come for you my Shintama."

"Hai Haku. I am worried about more than Kumiro though. I keep seeing horrible things when I sleep. I know that you have been trying to hide something from me. The local youkai have been doing poorly against whatever is attacking the shrine, haven't they?"

Haku growled, annoyed that his mate was learning to harness his powers so quickly and naturally as to feel that not all was well with their home. Stopping, he looked into her eyes hoping that his hypnotic gaze could still hold her.

"Why do you endanger yourself to watch what happens below?"

"That's our home, our family, and our friends down there Haku. I can't help but worry. Ji-chan is missing, and Kumiro is the only trained priest we have. Not one of you has told me where my grandfather is, and the only other human spirit here is too busy being a messenger to say anything more than 'I'm sorry.' What happens to the shrine and our ujiko if Kumiro is incapacitated while I'm gone?"

"You speak like a Kami Chihiro, and you are still in a human body. You take on too much."

"I am also your wife, and you are tired. You can't keep the shield up forever so far removed from your river and so tired as to not even attempt to reside in me."

She looked right back into his eyes, the determination wearing away slightly, but not enough for his taste. He tried to unobtrusively take possession of her as he had before, controlling the waters of her being to make her obey him.

"I will just go while you are out on your next shift if you do that again Haku. You know that."

"Stubborn human, you should be in your nest where I can know you are safe."

"I'm not a dragon like you are Haku-kun. Just your flute-maiden."

His eyes narrowed at the thought, his tongue beginning to loll out as she started to scratch beneath his chin. Encouraged by his reaction, she moved to his side so that their gazes were no longer locked and she could press against him and scratch his ear with her other hand.

"I don't suppose the offer of a romantic serenade would sway you?"

"No my Lord. But it would be more enjoyable if your strong presence and entrancing eyes were to accompany me. Perhaps after sating my curiosity I could repay you with offerings you would find suitable? A dance once we return to our chambers and are freed of company if that is desired by my noble husband?"

Haku purred as he soaked up the energy that he was being wittingly and unwittingly fed by his favorite morsel, leaning into her hands as his eyes slid completely shut.

"Fine, you can look quickly, but then we retire and you can give me this offering."

"Arigato!"

The quick buss on the cheek as her hands suddenly left his touch starved body was a rude awakening, and it reminded him of the time that she had loaded his onigiri with wasabi paste. He turned his head to glare, but the eager look on her face melted his ire.

With a sigh, he allowed the walk to continue.

At the edge of the Solar Realm the familiar pool lay silent amongst the clouds, the placid mirror reflecting horrors below as throughout the Earth Chaos reigned, begging to be set in order once more. Ninigi was long dead now and unable to quell the tide, dwelling in the Land of Yomi where the departed were still trapped upon entry by the great rock set at the gate the day Izanami and Izanagi had their great row.

"We have to think of a way to end this Haku. The way Ryu speaks when Wind is asleep, I think she is returning to the shattered state he had said that he found her in."

"A direct attack is useless Chihiro, half of Sarutahiko's forces have been wiped out now, and much of humanity has fallen under Mikaboshi's shadow. We win once Gawakusa is safely born. That is how we fight him."

"It's not good enough. It solves nothing, but it lets more people die. Haku, your people are dying!"

Haku stopped near the pool, making himself deaf to the siren call of the water.

"You think that I do not know that Oshii Tama?"

"How can you continue to watch them die?"

"What else would you have me do? There have been many times that I did not have the power to help those who called on me. I am but a river, not a miracle worker."

The dragon whispered his words to her, not bothering to hide the pain and sorrow he felt, but only letting her feel the tiny portion her body could take.

"I don't know Haku. I'm sorry."

She sank down by the pond, her robes fluttering like down around her as she settled slowly, like the last leaf of autumn. Haku wrapped her in his coils, hissing his relief as his great head settled on her shoulder to receive more attention.

"I know. Your ancestors were like this as well, and circumstances only compound it right now."

Chihiro's gaze settled on the water, crying for humanity as she watched Kumiro and some other priests adding their power to Haku's barrier around the shrine as still others threw sutras or shot hamaya at the hoard of oni that stormed the shrine. Still others remained in the center of the shrine grounds inside another barrier as they chanted spells to free the lands of the grip of evil.

"Haku, why do the youkai who have sided with Mikaboshi still attack the shrine if he already has what he needs to attack me?"

"For the same reason that the youkai that have sided with us still defend the shrine and retrieve the arrows for those who have decided to protect your earthly home."

Another coil wound itself around the nisou, Haku's scales hissing and tinkling as he drew tighter around her, the dragon gazing into the pool with emotions carefully cloaked in darkness.

"Another part of it is to weaken me. It's a common enough tactic. A good warrior attacks the heart. That is as close as he can get until his next spell is complete."

The scene in the pool panned to the other side of the shrine, where Lin and Tsuchiko led the defense of the wood side. The weasel youkai darted in and out of the barrier, cutting down oni before they could reach it, moving with a mechanical grace that was uninterrupted even with the few times she sustained injuries. Centuries of repression erupted onto the invaders, but the dark waves still came relentlessly onward until even Lin could not easily maintain her feet.

Tsukaimono and her father also were part of the fray, the elder kitsune wielding a cruel blade while the younger used both sai and short sword. The few tengu from further into the forest had also come to give their aid, materializing in one place only long enough to land a vicious blow on their enemies or to pick up and return a fired arrow.

Tsuchiko stepped out of the barrier, joined and filled by her kami, and together the two chanted ancient spells which echoed through the forest. The vessel glided between the itachi and the oni poised to kill the weasel youkai as eerily as a ghost, spreading her arms wide to embrace the oncoming attackers. A light as bright as the sun unveiled itself as the earth kami gave herself to bless the land, and then the kami, miko, oni, and the entire shrine melted away from view to leave the pond blank once more.

A warm drop of rain pulled Chihiro out of the vision as it struck her shoulder, followed by others upon her head.

"Don't dwell on it. I'm sure that's what he wants."

The voice was gruff, her dragon holding his grief behind dams of earth and root that slowly leaked. Chihiro's own tears joined his, mingling together to produce pearls that fell to the Earth, and the skies wept in torrents that washed away traces of the battle as the cries of a priest rose to the Heavens from beside the unconscious miko he loved.

A sinister voice slithered through Chihiro's mind, chanting ancient syllables, the kotodama calling her to him as an ancient snake finished his evil spell. Darkness pulled once more at her soul, the familiar vertigo of limbo pulling her through the fabric of reality, and instinctively her mind locked with Haku's to pull him with her in her panic.

On opening her eyes, a familiar crystal sea stretched endlessly around her. The only other figure was a dark man with a familiar Japanese countenance, his red eyes burning like flame as Creator moved formlessly upon the waters.

-------------------

Rain's A/N

Rain: Hello All!

Ryu: O no, not again. Wait! She put in the passing out part?

Haku: Sh! If she knows we're here, she'll make us watch her kids so she can spend more time doing that role-playing thing at Youkaimura with her tanuki and kitsune friends.

Here is the update for "RKF!" I hope you enjoyed it. Next week I'll be hopefully typing up the update for "Different Current"

Haku: Crap.

Ryu: Reads the story thus far and snickers. You sly dog, you.

Rain: After that I hope to do another short for "Threads"

Inuyasha fans: cheer.

Rain: If you need some comedy to combat the fluffiness or the cliffhanger and like evil crazy kitsune, go check out YoukaiAlchemist2's story "Evil Shippo." Actually, I just want to see another chapter so I can take a break from all the typing I've been doing and let my fingers rest. So you don't have to, but I'm sure he'd appreciate some feedback.


	47. Stolen Priestess, Confronting Truth

Rivers Keep Flowing  
Chapter 47: Stolen Priestess, Confronting Truth  
By: LadyRainStarDragon  
Fandom: Miyazaki's Spirited Away  
Ownership: Miyazaki, Studio Ghibli, etc., NOT me.

-------

_Last Chapter:_

_Tsuchiko stepped out of the barrier, joined and filled by her kami, and together the two chanted ancient spells which echoed through the forest. The vessel glided between the itachi and the oni poised to kill the weasel youkai as eerily as a ghost, spreading her arms wide to embrace the oncoming attackers. A light as bright as the sun unveiled itself as the earth kami gave herself to bless the land, and then the kami, miko, oni, and the entire shrine melted away from view to leave the pond blank once more._

_A warm drop of rain pulled Chihiro out of the vision as it struck her shoulder, followed by others upon her head._

"_Don't dwell on it. I'm sure that's what he wants."_

_The voice was gruff, her dragon holding his grief behind dams of earth and root that slowly leaked. Chihiro's own tears joined his, mingling together to produce pearls that fell to the Earth, and the skies wept in torrents that washed away traces of the battle as the cries of a priest rose to the Heavens from beside the unconscious miko he loved._

_A sinister voice slithered through Chihiro's mind, chanting ancient syllables, the kotodama calling her to him as an ancient snake finished his evil spell. Darkness pulled once more at her soul, the familiar vertigo of limbo pulling her through the fabric of reality, and instinctively her mind locked with Haku's to pull him with her in her panic._

_On opening her eyes, a familiar crystal sea stretched endlessly around her. The only other figure was a dark man with a familiar Japanese countenance, his red eyes burning like flame as Creator moved formlessly upon the waters._

* * *

"Welcome Chihiro-chan, it is time for the Battle of Champions."

Chihiro felt ill at the honey-sweet way he called her name and the diminutive honorific as if he had known her for years. She could hear Haku snarling in her mind for the same reason, demanding that she be shown her proper respect.

"You must be Amatsu Mikaboshi, the leader of the evil kami that even Susanowo despises."

"What a good little Miko, you have learned your lessons well. Tell me though, can a pregnant priestess wield her holy power? Can you defend the sun from me?"

His pointed face broke into a smirk as his red eyes bored into her. Chihiro swallowed, knowing that she still had very little control over what she could do.

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi, what do I do? Help me."

Her silent and fervent prayer resounded like Taiko drums at matsuri in her mind, the same echoes rumbling in Kohaku's caverns and roaring through his waters.

"I am here Chihiro, one with you. Be my arms and together we will smite this one before us."

His answer rang through her body in the old dialect as he dropped all affectations of time. Yin and yang swirled together and became one as the Kami spoke the ancient spell in her mind, and his spirit filled her body with what powers he possessed. Sharing the vessel, they waited for Mikaboshi to make his move.

"I see your Kami has come with you. He is only a minor river though. Can you put your trust in one as weak and lowly as one such as he?"

Mikaboshi's smirk grew wider as he crossed his arms and laughed.

"Until the end of Time."

Chihiro stood still as she made her declaration, the water she contained roiling and calming, ebbing and flowing in their eternal dance, waiting and growing.

"We shall see. With the ease you made your statement, I know he has not told you the crimes he has committed against your kind."

The embodied evil produced from his robes a mirror made of the most horrific nights, the blood from a thousand battles swirling within the iron void, a mockery of the mirror of Amaterasu. Cruelty and Tyranny laughed from its depths as the sounds of millions of tortured souls produced an evil mist that cleared from the surface to reveal the past.

"Here, let me show you but a few little human."

The scene around them changed as Kohaku's essence stilled in horror within Chihiro's breast. The familiar Kohakugawa danced between trees long forgotten and rotted away, though as they were then, green and forever straining toward the life-giving sun. The typhoon slashing the land filled the stream past his banks, and the youthful dragon thundered down on a small group of conical huts dug into the ground, sweeping away the huts of a people her history classes had labeled the Koro-pok-guru. Bodies of men, women, and children were swept away, infants drowned as they fell from mother's grips.

"Sometimes a river must take life in order to bring life Mikaboshi. I do not relish the thought, but that is the way Nature is." Her reply was brave, right from her environmental classes, but it still pained her to see her beloved dragon so heartlessly drown the people who had been living beside his shores.

"See what happens farther downstream." Mikaboshi watched the scene with glee, relishing the destruction that the forces of Nature were capable of.

A tribe of nomads had gathered on one of the mud-slick hills, watching as the engorged river swept by. Among their broad and tattooed faces was a girl, just turned woman. The child was crying to her parents as they pulled her down to the raging river and away from the hill they had been seeking safety on. The man, who looked so much like her father if he had been a more fit man, wielded a flint blade.

"Great master of the river, we give you our only child, that you may spare our band."

At the edge of the water after making his invocation, the man slashed down with the blade as the sturdy and darkly tattooed woman held her only child for the thirsty stone, but the river rose and swallowed all three. Cheers rose on the summit of the hill, believing that an angered god would soon calm.

Chihiro felt like throwing up, having witnessed how barbaric some of the ancient rites were but took comfort in the thought that not all was as it seemed, and that not all rites had been so brutal.

"That's horrible, but basically what the band of people had wanted." Chihiro struggled not to loose her composure, but she could feel Haku shifting uncomfortably inside of her.

"These were your ancestors, and he accepted the blood sacrifice Chihiro."

She turned green at the thought of her Kohaku devouring a human, but his voice poured through her mouth.

"If you are going to start with this, show her the rest of it then."

The view swept down the river as Kohaku controlled the vantage, following as a man and wife drowned for their crime. The bleeding child was deposited gently at another waterlogged hill where a different band of the same tribe had taken their huddling and terrified refuge. A little dark haired boy of perhaps five with green eyes and familiar robes emerged from the river, younger than she had ever seen him, muddy and carrying debris in his hair. In his arms he carried the half-drowned girl to the top of the hill and placed her among the people. Looking into the eyes of the chief, he spoke.

"Take care of this child. As long as no harm comes to her or her descendants through your people, so too will I protect this band."

Taking his draconic form the boy raced back to the water. When the pup entered, the water calmed and fell around the hill, even though it raged unabated upstream and downstream. The people who were gathered at the hilltop began tending to the wounds the new priestess had sustained, and Mikaboshi's voice broke in to Chihiro's awareness again.

"He stole your ancestral mother and killed her parents without mercy child. He fed on her blood as she floated in his body. How can you trust him not to do the same with you?"

Chihiro's eyes flashed in indignation as she appraised the twisted being. "Haku did not steal her. Her parents were going to kill her to give her to him. Instead, he took revenge for her and deposited her to where she could be safe. He saved her."

"What about this then?" Mikaboshi smiled seeing the effect the truth of her existence was having on her, despite how well she tried to conceal her disgust.

Time wound forward, and the storms abated. Midsummer parched the land, and by the encampment of the first band the river plunged below ground. The people drank the dew that condensed overnight within clay pots, and although the plants and wildlife were provided for, the people suffered for their error.

Once more, the band gathered together, and this time a young boy just entering his own puberty was chosen to be taken down to the empty water course, his own parents prepared to offer the child's blood to the capricious river spirit. Once more a flint blade flashed, but this time a fierce roar stilled the hand inches from the trembling child's breast. The dragon appeared once more, his brilliant eyes flashing in their anger as his jaws descended upon the father, feeding upon blood, flesh, and bone.

"No more." The young Haku's eyes were red with rage as he bellowed his command to the people gathered.

The dragon ravaged the band, pulling the frightened ones out of trees, killing nearly indiscriminately until he was covered with blood and only one other being was left standing that had not fled from his wrath.

The dark haired boy stared up at the dragon with wide eyes full of fear, still paralyzed from the shock of having been saved from the knife held by his own father. The dragon calmed, and his eyes returned to the warm river grasses that she knew so well, looking on the boy with sorrow. His muzzle gently touched the boy's face, and slowly a shaking hand reached up to him. When the boy was calm, Haku continued.

"Come boy. I will take you to your wife. I will always see that you and your children from her are provided for."

The ornately tattooed child nodded, fearfully following the dragon downstream. "Yes Master."

"Now do you see? It would have been enough to demand a different type of sacrifice. Instead, he killed a whole band with his rage." Mikaboshi's voice was shrill with triumph.

"I can not excuse my actions. I was not thinking, only horrified that anyone would do such a thing." Haku's quiet voice was a miserable song in Chihiro's mind.

Chihiro remained pale, but answered shakily. "I am disgusted by what he did, this is true. However, he could have made poison rains like other angered dragons instead and ruined the entire countryside. He didn't though. He also didn't kill an entire band. He allowed some to escape, and saved a specific boy and girl from death at the hands of their own parents."

"Your ancestors were bought by rage and blood. There is more though."

Amatsu Mikaboshi allowed an evil smile to completely sully his face like oil spreads over the sea when a tanker sinks. The reel of Time played again, and different children now chased each other by the growing brook as an older Haku looked up from the scroll he was studying. His eyes brooked no as he stood.

"Go into the forest and hide deep in my father's cave. Do not come out until I call for you."

The children's voices piped at him in unison as they scrambled to obey him. "Hai Nigihayami Kohakunushi-o-kami-sama!"

The youth tucked the scroll carefully into his swirling robes, his chin length hair waving as his transformation began. Following the gusting wind and the rumbles of the earth, the river dragon came to a wall of the invading Japanese as they crossed into the area of forest that had come under his protection.

The screams of the men as they fought the dragon shook the heavens it seemed to Chihiro as she watched the past, and he fed the ground on rivers of the blood of men. Once more he took the flesh of man into his body.

The images faded in the mirror, and Chihiro felt her world spinning around her. The gentle being that she knew had a much darker side than she had ever dreamed of, and Mikaboshi played on her uncertainties. His oily voice poured into her mind as she felt Haku retreating within her in his shame.

"Without provocation he did this. Can you live with the face you have married an Eater of Men? Can you live with him knowing the things he has done? What I have shown you is but a small fraction of what he has done, or is capable of."

Chihiro covered her face in an attempt to rid herself of the gory images, her robes swirling like river water with every tiny move that she made, becoming brown and muddy the more her confusion claimed her. Fourteen familiar voices pulled her out of her morose thoughts though, their voices chorusing and echoing like a great assembly, and the scene surrounding her was the glass sea once again.

"Stop! Mother, Father, the battle is skewed. Cruelty and Tyranny are telling him things that he would not have known without them, and he is twisting the young dragon's mistakes to his advantage."

The words came from the Formless in the Space between Air and Sea to a the formless ones that now stood between Chihiro and Amatsu Mikaboshi.

"Objection sustained. This battle is between Chihiro and Amatsu Mikaboshi. Haku, Cruelty, and Tyranny have no place in the battle and must step aside to watch. The contestants will fight with only their hearts.

* * *

A/N: Oh my! 


	48. Battle of the Heart

Rivers Keep Flowing  
Chapter 48: Battle of the Heart  
By: LadyRainStarDragon  
Fandom: Miyazaki's Spirited Away  
Ownership: Miyazaki, Studio Ghibli, etc., NOT me.

* * *

A man with long silver hair and flowing silver robes paused his stride beside his younger and stockier brother. Susanowo's beard had grown in fierce and black during the past several days in contrast to his older brother's smoot face. The visitor to the Hall of the Sun had only recently arrived from his exile from the land he had once called home. Hollowly, the newcomer spoke to his brother. 

"Susanowo, he's here."

"Thank you Tsuki-yomi. Let's hurry to our sister."

"Yes little brother."

The pair raced down the halls to their sister, who had returned home only an hour ago. Whereas Amaterasu had inherited a fine structure from her august father Izanagi, so too had her brother Tsuki-yomi, lord of the moon, night, and sea. His silver robes flashed palely in the light of day, his softer light easily overcome in the perpetual noon. Susanowo easily burst through the doors of the Hall of the Loom, causing Amaterasu's spindle to fly through the air in her surprise.

"Susanowo! I swear one of these days I'm going to drive an arrow through your heart. Oh, Tsuki-yomi, what are you doing here?" Amaterasu's voice fell flat as she addressed her other brother.

Tsuki-yomi replied. "I missed you too. I see you are still cold."

"And you still have not repented of your murder of my friend and sister, who produced delicacies for you of her own body."

"I still say the manner in which she produced them was distasteful, sister."

Tsuki-yomi glared at the memory as his sister addressed their brother.

"Susanowo, why have you brought such a cruel Kami as my brother to my work hall my brother?"

Amaterasu stood and removed herself to the other side of the hall, resolutely turning her face away from the moon. Shaking hands reached out to caress the bow she had held so long ago when Susanowo had stormed her lands, prepared against her other brother.

"My lady sister, must I produce children with you as my brother did to show my heart as red and pledge my good faith? I came from the night because I must protect my sister now that Amatsu Mikaboshi has penetrated to our Sky Realm."

Amaterasu turned her face to her brother the moon. "How is it he has come?"

"Through the blood of the child we have seen give herself so fully to her lord."

"You mean that you have seen do so brother. Her first offering was done beneath your frank gaze."

"Even so my sister."

Amaterasu began to twist her hair into bunches again, winding long strings of the claw shaped magatama stones into them to hold them in place.

"Then there is nothing that we may do to change it. Station guards around her body, wherever she has spirited herself to. If he wins her body, then we must kill her and take out her child."

"Sister?"

"Yes?"

Both men looked at each other, and then Tsuki-yomi ventured the rest of his question. "What happens to you if the Darkened star spirit wins?"

"Then I will descend to Yomi as has our august mother Izanami and dwell in Susanowo's house. I have never seen her, but as he will wish my death, I can only willing go if he wins."

The males groaned, remembering the tales of their parent's divorce fight and knowing well their antics that kept Izanami and Izanagi bound in their eternal dance of Life and Death.

"That must surely be kept from happening." Susanowo grumbled at the thought of sharing his home with his bright sister.

* * *

Twin clouds of miasma issued from the dread mirror, the atmosphere at once warming and cooling as they came out upon the Crystal Sea. 

"As you will. We will stand aside from the battle."

"What is this?"

Mikaboshi narrowed his eyes at the unformed being separating his prey from him. A high tone rang out upon the waters of the firmament, as if a plethora of bells of myriad sizes had all been set to ring at once and the choirs of the Christian Heaven sang with them. An orb of light, supremely bright and unbearable to gaze upon formed itself, issuing the same cool voice that was neither male nor female, yet both.

"I am known as Creator, Mother, Father, Ometeotl, God, and many other names. You will show me respect, for I hold the book of you life in my hands, and I will write the ending if it so pleases me. Champion of Darkness, is it still your wish to subdue the Sun?"

"Yes, it is."

The form turned toward Chihiro, though how she knew it did she did not know.

"Champion of Light, is it your wish to defend the Sun?"

"Yes."

Haku's presence had dimmed, as the Great One had forced the dragon back to his body to watch from the gazing pool. The child she carried had also returned to her body, and she was alone before the Ultimate.

"Then let the contest begin. Children, stop glaring at each other and step aside so that the contest may begin."

A chorus of "Yes Mother" and "Yes Father" broke into flight as the sixteen original Forces cleared the field for the battle, yin and yang separated and watching with varied emotion. The bell-voice spoke again.

"Begin."

Amatsu Mikaboshi flashed forward, hoping to take advantage of the confusion he had produced by revealing some of the dragon's most hidden secrets. Her long training by her grandfather paid its due to her though, and she sidestepped his charge as Haku's staff answered the call of her soul.

"Married to a murderer, yet you still rely on him like those before you that he tricked." Mikaboshi spat.

He spun around, a sword of darkness lashing out at her, and once more the priestess dodged.

"He may be a killer, but he is no murderer. Whatever he does, there is a reason for."

"Is that something your grandfather had drilled into your mind?"

"NO."

Her staff glowed, deflecting another lick of the sharp and hungry tongue screaming for the substance of her soul, but sacrificing itself.

"Well, it seems that at the end, you are alone. What happened to his oath to protect you and yours?"

His sword lashed at her legs, her feet jumping to avoid the dread blade but slipping when they made contact with the ground again. Plunging to the ground, she prepared herself for the blow aimed for her chest.

"I love you Haku, no matter what. Take care of our baby."

Pearl light shone forth from her soul, illuminating the gathering darkness with its purity, forming a barrier between the evil blade and her beating heart. Below on earth, rays of sunlight broke through baleful storm clouds, freeing the areas and people that they struck from Mikaboshi's dark spells.

Mikaboshi screamed.

"No! I will be supreme! Amaterasu will no longer reign in the Sky Lands."

Chihiro regained her feet behind the shield, the Living Pearl gazing sadly at her attacker.

"Susanowo's main reason for his anger was outrage over the fate of his mother Izanami, divorced after Izanagi became horrified at her rotting corpse as she labored toward rebirth and her rage for his looking into the birthing and death hut, a forbidden act for men. What is your reason for torturing my parents and declaring war against Amaterasu?"

Rage washed his face like the rains of spring, the great storms manifesting themselves in his booming voice.

"I am the Morning and Evening Star, the August Star of Heaven. The last of the Star Children born and the first of the Star Children to set out on my path every night. Yet both Amaterasu and Tsuki-yomi rule day and night, rule the Heavens though they have not had marital discourse for eons and so should forfeit their land. Amaterasu casts no favorable eye on me, though I courted her for thousands of years and had only wished to help her. When she rejected me, the one who shadowed her steps as far as I could, I was filled with rage against her, for all that I had given up for her gaze!"

Chihiro blinked behind her barrier, surprised that such a reason was what had blackened his heart.

"For the reason that Amaterasu spurned your affections you would plunge the Lands into darkness?"

"Yes. All should be as miserable as I am!"

"I can't allow you to hurt anyone else."

Chihiro reached down into the depths of her heart, feeling sorrow for the task she had to do. The love she felt for the world manifested itself as a bow and quiver of hamaya, and behind her shield she drew her arrow.

Chihiro prayed. "Please let this work."

The wails of the world filled her ears as she let go, and her heart filled with compassion, and the either powers of creation filled her arrow as it sped from her breast into her attacker, piercing his blackened heart and ending the battle.

Around the Earth in the worlds of man and spirit the clouds of evil dissolved, and the purifying lights of sun and moon cleansed the world in due course.

"Well done Nigihayami Chihiro. Return to you husband and raise your child well when the time comes. Return to your home soon. It is not fitting that a child of the earth be born in the sky."

Her strength left her then, and Chihiro fell into sleep as her weapons dissolved. As the Lady faded back to her body, the Light rested upon the Sea, eyeing their eldest children as the sixteen waited for the questions they knew would come.

"Well, I'm listening children."

* * *

The perpetual light fell into the room through the windows onto a sleeping midnight river of scales and flames of fur forming a mane, surrounded by several women and one male absorbed deeply in a text book. 

"Ryu, wake up. You'd better not be hibernating. Come one you scaly coyote!"

"Unh. Sleepin'. Go eat s'm chk'lat n leave m' be."

Jewel blinked her blue eyes beside BlowingWind as they attempted to pick him up and get him moving.

"Wow cousin. He's really out of it if he's actually telling you to eat chocolate."

BlowingWind nodded at her cousin as her mother watched and a little green dragon played in her hair.

"Ryu! Get up! Something bad is happening."

"Mm? K. 'M up. Did Cat find the catnip and rip up the tatami again?"

The dragon awoke from his slumber, rising from the arms of sleep to rub her sands from his eyes with one paw as the other instinctively reached to defend his nose.

BlowingWind smacked her forehead. "We haven't been at the shrine for a long time Ryu. Something's here. Let's go check on Chi."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner then?" Ryu snorted, then glared at his mate.

BlowingWind glared right back at him as Jewel and Marie stifled laughter at the dragon that looked more like a lost pup as he got to his feet.

"I told you last night you should have taken your nourishment in me. If this keeps up, I'll be dead by the time you wake up again."

Ryu looked at her with wide eyes as he spoke.

"Woman, make up your mind. Now, let's go."

He took back his human form on the way out the door, but no one missed the sunrise that had tinted his cheeks pink as he stalked by following the scents of his friends and the high pitched keen only other dragons would hear. Leaving the wonders of the Halls of the Sun, the scent led as expected, to the border where dwelt the gazing pool. Coiled there was a young water master, clutching his bride as if he would devour anything that came near.

"Oh my God! Chihiro! Haku! What happened?"

BlowingWind raced up to where she assumed Haku had tucked his head, paying no attention to Ryu's shouts of warning nor Haku's own hiss.

"Don't give me that. Is she okay? Haku we can't help her if you won't let us see her."

BlowingWind gently laid her hands on his scales, stroking them the way she had seen Chihiro do with his mysterious goshintai, dropping her voice low like when Ryu soothed her fears. Haku responded, hissing as he drew his coils back enough for the shaman to examine her friend as he glowered toward the pool.

"He pulled my mate out to a place where the ground was polished crystal, and showed her things I have tried to forget. Though I was able to show the reasons for my actions, the truth still wounded my mate's soul. His tactics were pronounced unfair by a great Light, and two demons were pulled from his mirror to join others that had separated the field."

Haku growled and hissed, but then calmed himself enough to finish his story.

"I was forced back into my body, where I could only watch as he attacked my mate."

BlowingWind continued to stroke him placatingly as she spoke.

"But she's here now Haku. She's inside her body."

Haku nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Yes, and Gawakusa is safe as well. My mate fought with all her Heart, but I am worried such a battle will prove too much for her to recover from."

"Did she win?"

"Hai Wind, she won."

Ryu stirred in his place respectfully out of the other dragon's range of strike, moving gently as Hawaiian lava until Haku's gaze fell on him.

"If she won, this war is over Haku. We need to take all of the living humans back home before they permanently become a part of our world. A child was born in the deeps, and another in the heavens. Now yours must be born on earth."

Haku nodded again.

"Gather the others then Ryu. We are going home."


	49. Back Down to Earth

Rivers Keep Flowing  
Chapter 49: Back Down to Earth  
By: LadyRainStarDragon  
Fandom: Miyazaki's Spirited Away  
Ownership: Miyazaki, Studio Ghibli, etc., NOT me.

* * *

Ten and Chitsuko ran to the scene as quickly as they could, hearing the silent summons to a new post. Ten's short brown hair no longer stood on end, and his black and blue robes looked as if they could use a pressing with all of the endless days and nights of guarding the borderlands between Day and Night. Chitsuko, the former Marcella as her Dragon soul had been meant to have been, had her grass that was her kimono tinged brown with the endless heat. Neither paid attention to their discomforts. Their only thoughts were getting to where Amaterasu's voice had ordered them. 

Their gaze fell upon Haku as the pair came to the opposite border, that between Heaven and Earth. Their old friend looked as if he was about to dry up and blow away from the long deprivation of his proper place, and in his jealous coils was a sleeping Priestess. His tired voice carried to them.

"Gather the others then Ryu. We are going home."

The dragons stayed carefully out of his striking range, out of common courtesy among their kind.

Ten could not hold his question. "Is it over finally?"

Haku started, then turned his head towards them, and then smiled a familiar grin that they had seen often in their youth, often after a belly ride through the snow.

"I must be more tired than I thought. Yes, it's over and we can get back to where we belong. Where is Huetziatl?"

Ten grimaced.

"The last I saw him, Quetzalcoatl was covering him in gold dust and preparing him for some kind of ceremony pertaining to Jewel. What gold dust has to do with anything I don't know, but he certainly didn't look comfortable."

Haku snorted, then replied.

"I am so glad I was not born to that culture."

Ryu left to go and find Huetziatl and Ob, already knowing that Ob was at the library returning his books and that Huetziatl had to be somewhere in the Meso-American section. He returned soon after with them, and by this time other sun deities had gathered to see off the band of visitors from Earth.

Among the deities was a human spirit who looked curiously like Chihiro's Ji-san would have looked had he been young. The man was waving Japanese war flags and shouting something that might have been "Banzai! Banzai!" amongst the others. The cacophony woke Chihiro.

"What? What happened? Haku?"

"Sh. We're going home now Koi."

Shifting her onto his back where Ten and Chitsuko could make sure she would not fall off, Haku waited for the others to get situated. Soon, BlowingWind, Ob and Marie were seated on Ryu. A beaming Jewel sat on Huetziatl's back, admiring his new rainbow plumage and desperately trying to pry out of her mate what he had been doing.

Huetziatl's blush showed through the white fur on his face as he lowered his head before replying.

"I was ensuring that we could still be together when I take you back to your world. Just remember that my city belongs to you. It is yours to uncover."

Jewel's mouth hung open as the tiny green dragon she had birthed began laughing from his perch in her hair. His power of speech was gone now, for a time, but he understood far more than he would ever indicate.

Shaking his head at the antics of the pair bonded to an ancient city and it's sustaining river lost in jungles, Haku took off and flew down the floating bridge. The others followed them, the magic of the Celestial Pearl leading them safely back into their realm of influence once more, and past the mystical gates leading into that land.

The others babbled excitedly about how glad they would be to go home. Chihiro leaned forward to speak with her mate as Ten purred behind Chitsuko.

"Will they be ok, do you think Haku?"

Haku glanced back at her from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to his flight.

"You mean Jewel and her Coatl? Yes, I think they will be fine. Besides, Ryu and I have already agreed that if BlowingWind senses he is not taking care of her properly that we would take a vacation and go tear him to pieces."

Chihiro sighed, getting another glimpse of the vicious predator that she had mated.

"You know you won't have to do that."

Huetziatl's startled scream broke into their conversation to drive home Chihiro's point. "Woman! L-leave my ear alone! I'm trying to concentrate on not falling out of the sky!"

Ob yelled from where he was perched on his father's back. "Isn't it bad enough to hear my own Mother talking about breeding and intercourse, but now my Cousin is groping her mate where I can see her do it?"

Haku chuckled and whispered in Chihiro's mind.

"I think he may be grateful for a while when she looses her memories and leaves him his dignity. It shouldn't be long before she gets them back either though if she is acting like that."

Petty bickering and joke flinging followed the group down to the Shrine, although somewhere along the way Huetziatl had taken off for Fujisan to retrieve his healers and then head home. The three human women fell asleep, under a rest spell cast by Ob to combat the stress they had been under. Kumiro greeted the returning Kami anxiously.

"Are they alright?"

Lin shouldered Kumiro aside, her arm wrapped in bandages where she had been burnt by the land Kami's sacrifice.

"Sen had better be alright Haku, or I will kill you."

Haku and Ryu took their human forms as Ten, Chitsuko and Ob prevented the women from falling during the change. Ob handed BlowingWind to Ryu after the change was complete, while Ten handed Haku the sleeping Chihiro. Chitsuko maintained her hold of the sleeping Marie.

"They'll need medical monitoring to be sure that everything is going as it should. After something this strenuous, I wouldn't send Grandmother home yet either. I don't have the necessary equipment here, but they need to stay in this area at least for Chihiro and Mother's sake." Ob mused aloud.

Haku nodded.

"There is a hospital not too far away, right in our city actually. It's not really a town anymore."

Ryu's eyes brightened. "Ob, you recently got those documents establishing you as a human doctor, I remember you reporting that. I think it's time for you to have your first patients for your private practice you had been thinking about doing for a while."

* * *

"For country-wide news, the strange disappearances and odd weather patterns have tapered off, and most of the missing parties have been found. Chaos no longer rules the streets, and it is finally safe to visit your neighbors again." 

Kenji's dazzling grin sparkled like the sun on raindrops for people across Japan despite his ordinary cookie-cutter appearance. The smile fell abruptly as he continued.

"Locally, our community continues to mourn the loss of Ogino Koji, the High Priest of the Kohakugawa Shrine and a fixture of the Kohakugawa area for over 60 years. No successor has been chosen for the position of High Priest, although rumors have it that one Taijiya Kumiro, who has been working as Ogino-nisou's partner, may be chosen by the Priestess to help her. Ogino-daitoku was discovered yesterday in the forest confirming his suspected death. Strangely enough, he was arrayed quite respectfully, as if he had been left in state to be discovered. An autopsy indicated his death as heart failure. As a personal friend, I wish him farewell."

His co-anchor patted his hand as she continued their daily report.

"Farewell Ogino-daitoku. It's been a long ten months for us all! In local news, Ogino-nisou and MountainChild-miko, two women who have been missing since the start of the strange phenomenon have been admitted into Hokkaido General Hospital. Their new husbands, Nigihayami-san and Take-san respectively, have taken over most of their duties until the primary female Shrine Keepers are able to perform them again. Called on special assignment to the priestesses is an emerging genius that is also known as Take-san. As an especially happy piece of news for the Kohakugawa Shrine, their High Priestess is due to be delivered of a baby sometime within the next two weeks."

He beamed wider as he replied.

"Wonderful news indeed Kana-chan, and may the shrine be blest with many children. In worldwide news, Jewel O'Drake has been found and is in the care of Mexico City Hospital. The man who found her claims to have fought off poachers to bring her in. Miss O'Drake however seems to have amnesia, claiming that she can only 'remember visiting the ruins at night, and then waking up with a strange man holding my hand and crying on my chest with a little iguana staring at me.' She is expected to be released back to her duties soon, and will be resuming leadership of the exploration of what has come to be known as the 'City of Tears.' MountainChild Marie, reported missing months ago from America and also is MountainChild-miko's mother turned up mysteriously right here on Hokkaido, and is also being treated by Take Ob."

A pale hand clicked off the television, surveying the spirits before him with his amethyst eyes, still grieving the temporary loss of the woman he loved. Take Ob, Ryu's son and Healer, had taken her under his figurative wing as well, and had assured him yesterday that Tsuchiko would be waking up soon.

"Thank Kami that it's over." Kumiro breathed.

"You mean thank Chihiro it's over Kumiro. With her participation in this, she's sure to become a Kami in her own right." Ryu said from the kitchen door.

Haku looked up from the shrine records he had been pouring over, glad for an excuse to rest his eyes as Ryu came in from the kitchen with bowls of miso soup.

Ryu continued. "I just talked to Lin. The girls have been released, and she's bringing them back. Ob is coming with them as he is 'retained as their personal doctor.' He thinks Gawakusa might come as soon as tomorrow, so he was really pushing for the early release, just in case she does not look human at her birth."

Haku rubbed his eyes before accepting his bowl of miso. "Has it really been that long Ryu?"

"With time having been out of phase for so long, I don't really know. Ob vaguely remembers other times messing with the river of time as we experience it, which is why he is younger than he should be linearly."

Kumiro accepted his bowl of miso, scrying deeply into the murky depths searching for the future. "What do we do now Haku-sama? With Koji's death, who becomes head priest?"

Kumiro looked up, waiting for his lord's answer.

"I can't be priest to myself, but I will continue to 'play' myself for matsuri. You work well with my mate, despite your ways, which have been curbed by Tsuchiko. Therefore, you will be the one to take up Koji's duties and rooms."

Kumiro frowned as he thought of all the paperwork that went with a head position and then frowned even deeper as he remembered who had done it before.

"What are we going to tell Chihiro about Koji-jisan?"

Haku sighed. "We tell her the truth, as painful as it may be. I have learned firsthand how dangerous it is to keep secrets from one's own mate. She came so very close to slipping away from me after her battle."

Ryu put down his spoon, taking up for a time his duties as groundskeeper.

"What about Lin and her family Haku?"

"We will construct another wing, and they will serve as 'ceremonial' guards in remembrance of her services, just as Tsuchiko is now employed here for her own sacrifices."

"Very well Haku, I'll hire Good Fortune tomorrow. Tsukaimono will be glad to do something peaceful again."

Ryu eyed his friend as the other dragon stared into his food, not hearing his previous comment, or perhaps ignoring it in favor of brooding over thoughts of Chihiro.

"Haku?"

"Yes Ryu?"

The two Kami exchanged glances across the room, each still wearing the woes they had been given in the war.

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired like you are. When Chihiro comes home I will rest in her pool. I suggest you do the same with your bride before she tries one of Coyote's love songs on you."

Ryu laughed and the somber mood lifted from the trio, the three males all shared in the joke.

"She'll probably have better luck than I did with it last year. When I sang it to her, she got so mad at me for listening to Coyote again that we slept in separate rooms for a week. To think I used to be the one chasing her!"

Kumiro had to ask his question. "When did you listen to Coyote before, this sounds like a good story."

Ryu blushed remembering how Coyote had tricked in that summer long ago after finding BlowingWind, then glared at Haku when he spoke.

"I do believe it is called Karma Ryu."

Haku ducked as a phone book flew at his head for his comment, and Kumiro glared at Ryu after failing to dodge it. The human threw the heavy book back at the magma dragon, and the water dragon used the opportunity to dash out to his river.

"I am not getting yelled at for fighting in the house. However, I will let Mother and Father know that Chihiro is coming home."

Haku smiled as he quickly wrote his messages and folded twin paper cranes that flew in opposite directions to find the ones he had addressed them to. Satisfied that all was well, he harvested the edible river grasses for Chihiro, knowing that she would want a salad when she came home.

"Something special is going to happen tonight. Nature is restless, and so am I."

* * *

Chihiro labored in the warm tub, glad for the water relaxing her abused muscles. Mrs. MountainChild was out in the living room with Ten, Haku's father Tatsu, Haku's mother Nyuuhakushoku who had put on a very convincing illusion to hide her hair, Chitsuko and Kumiro. Akio and Yuuko had also come, and Chihiro's father paced nervously as her mother tried to soothe his fears. 

Chihiro did not know how she knew who was outside. She just did. At this moment, she didn't care how she knew either.

"You're doing great Chi, so much better than I did." BlowingWind encouraged her from one side, she thought it was the right.

"Just a little more Sen, our daughter is almost here." Haku whispered into one ear, which her foggy mind deduced to be her left.

"I see the head everyone. Lots of black hair, and she looks human so far." Ob commented carefully.

Chihiro relaxed as the contraction left her, resting to prepare for the next push. The rest was not long though. Soon the fiery belt tightened around her again and the world was only pounding heat and the sound of voices urging her on, and the gentle touch of their hands.

"One more push Nigihayami-sama. One should do it."

She bore down, and Gawakusa slipped out. Ob snatched her up, the water doing a good job of rinsing her clean, and wrapped her in a warm dry towel.

"Quet Quet!" She chirped indignantly before releasing a howl that shook the rafters. He hurriedly handed her into her mother's waiting arms as he dealt with the afterbirth now slipping preternaturally quickly out of the human.

Chihiro smiled into the green eyes and short black fuzz plastered down where the water had already rolled away and dried. Her face was round and red now, but she knew it would thin out and become as pale as Haku's.

"Quet Quet!" The child chirped glumly before attacking Chihiro's nearest breast.

The water was draining around her now, and BlowingWind's hands were gone, telling Chihiro that she had decided it was time to drain the tub. Elegant hands wrapped a large fluffy towel around her soon and gently dried her off.

Soon Gawakusa was asleep, and Haku held her gently as BlowingWind helped Chihiro get clean clothes on and to situate a very large pad to absorb the extra blood she would be shedding for six weeks.

Haku smiled into the eyes of his firstborn, and uttered the ancient words he had said over the Ogino family for generations, adding new weight to the bonding.

"I will protect and provide for you to the best of my ability, my daughter."

* * *

Well, number forty-nine makes the last chapter for this book of the life and adventures of Ogino Chihiro and her Kami Nigihayami Kohakunushi. I still can't believe that I started this story back in December of 2004. That makes this almost a year and a half in production. I thank everyone who has stayed with me that long, and those who followed me from as far back as October of 2004, as well as those just joining me. 

I also wish to give my thanks to my primary muse, the one who started this whole adventure we have been taken on with the birth of Rivers Never Die . . . my departed cat, MoonBeam. Although he has been dead for a long time now, his spirit still inspires me, as does my daughter for whom Promise to Protect and Provide was written.

Thanks also to the original characters that I have birthed through writing these stories, even if they only are figments of my imagination that torture me to get my stories finished . . . then complain about them.

Although this is the last chapter of this story in my Spirited Away arc, I have other collection and stories in Spirited Away to finish. I also have a project beginning in the Inuyasha fandom just starting out that I have decided will actually tie in with Spirited Away somewhere in the middle of it where Chihiro will actually make an appearance.

Much love and Brightest Blessings,

Teresa Huddleston-Garcia who is LadyRainStarDragon.


	50. Back Down to Earth repost as missing

Rivers Keep Flowing  
Chapter 49: Back Down to Earth  
By: LadyRainStarDragon  
Fandom: Miyazaki's Spirited Away  
Ownership: Miyazaki, Studio Ghibli, etc., NOT me.

* * *

Ten and Chitsuko ran to the scene as quickly as they could, hearing the silent summons to a new post. Ten's short brown hair no longer stood on end, and his black and blue robes looked as if they could use a pressing with all of the endless days and nights of guarding the borderlands between Day and Night. Chitsuko, the former Marcella as her Dragon soul had been meant to have been, had her grass that was her kimono tinged brown with the endless heat. Neither paid attention to their discomforts. Their only thoughts were getting to where Amaterasu's voice had ordered them.

Their gaze fell upon Haku as the pair came to the opposite border, that between Heaven and Earth. Their old friend looked as if he was about to dry up and blow away from the long deprivation of his proper place, and in his jealous coils was a sleeping Priestess. His tired voice carried to them.

"Gather the others then Ryu. We are going home."

The dragons stayed carefully out of his striking range, out of common courtesy among their kind.

Ten could not hold his question. "Is it over finally?"

Haku started, then turned his head towards them, and then smiled a familiar grin that they had seen often in their youth, often after a belly ride through the snow.

"I must be more tired than I thought. Yes, it's over and we can get back to where we belong. Where is Huetziatl?"

Ten grimaced.

"The last I saw him, Quetzalcoatl was covering him in gold dust and preparing him for some kind of ceremony pertaining to Jewel. What gold dust has to do with anything I don't know, but he certainly didn't look comfortable."

Haku snorted, then replied.

"I am so glad I was not born to that culture."

Ryu left to go and find Huetziatl and Ob, already knowing that Ob was at the library returning his books and that Huetziatl had to be somewhere in the Meso-American section. He returned soon after with them, and by this time other sun deities had gathered to see off the band of visitors from Earth.

Among the deities was a human spirit who looked curiously like Chihiro's Ji-san would have looked had he been young. The man was waving Japanese war flags and shouting something that might have been "Banzai! Banzai!" amongst the others. The cacophony woke Chihiro.

"What? What happened? Haku?"

"Sh. We're going home now Koi."

Shifting her onto her back where Ten and Chitsuko could make sure she would not fall off, Haku waited for the others to get situated. Soon, BlowingWind, Ob and Marie were seated on Ryu. A beaming Jewel sat on Huetziatl's back, admiring his new rainbow plumage and desperately trying to pry out of her mate what he had been doing.

Huetziatl's blush showed through the white fur on his face as he lowered his head before replying.

"I was ensuring that we could still be together when I take you back to your world. Just remember that my city belongs to you. It is yours to uncover."

Jewel's mouth hung open as the tiny green dragon she had birthed began laughing from his perch in her hair. His power of speech was gone now, for a time, but he understood far more than he would ever indicate.

Shaking his head at the antics of the pair bonded to an ancient city and it's sustaining river lost in jungles, Haku took off and flew down the floating bridge. The others followed them, the magic of the Celestial Pearl leading them safely back into their realm of influence once more, and past the mystical gates leading into that land.

The others babbled excitedly about how glad they would be to go home. Chihiro leaned forward to speak with her mate as Ten purred behind Chitsuko.

"Will they be ok, do you think Haku?"

Haku glanced back at her from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to his flight.

"You mean Jewel and her Coatl? Yes, I think they will be fine. Besides, Ryu and I have already agreed that if BlowingWind senses he is not taking care of her properly that we would take a vacation and go tear him to pieces."

Chihiro sighed, getting another glimpse of the vicious predator that she had mated.

"You know you won't have to do that."

Huetziatl's startled scream broke into their conversation to drive home Chihiro's point. "Woman! L-leave my ear alone! I'm trying to concentrate on not falling out of the sky!"

Ob yelled from where he was perched on his father's back. "Isn't it bad enough to hear my own Mother talking about breeding and intercourse, but now my Cousin is groping her mate where I can see her do it?"

Haku chuckled and whispered in Chihiro's mind.

"I think he may be grateful for a while when she looses her memories and leaves him his dignity. It shouldn't be long before she gets them back either though if she is acting like that."

Petty bickering and joke flinging followed the group down to the Shrine, although somewhere along the way Huetziatl had taken off for Fujisan to retrieve his healers and then head home. The three human women fell asleep, under a rest spell cast by Ob to combat the stress they had been under. Kumiro greeted the returning Kami anxiously.

"Are they alright?"

Lin shouldered Kumiro aside, her arm wrapped in bandages where she had been burnt by the land Kami's sacrifice.

"Sen had better be alright Haku, or I will kill you."

Haku and Ryu took their human forms as Ten, Chitsuko and Ob prevented the women from falling during the change. Ob handed BlowingWind to Ryu after the change was complete, while Ten handed Haku the sleeping Chihiro. Chitsuko maintained her hold of the sleeping Marie.

"They'll need medical monitoring to be sure that everything is going as it should. After something this strenuous, I wouldn't send Grandmother home yet either. I don't have the necessary equipment here, but they need to stay in this area at least for Chihiro and Mother's sake." Ob mused aloud.

Haku nodded.

"There is a hospital not too far away, right in our city actually. It's not really a town anymore."

Ryu's eyes brightened. "Ob, you recently got those documents establishing you as a human doctor, I remember you reporting that. I think it's time for you to have your first patients for your private practice you had been thinking about doing for a while."

* * *

"For country-wide news, the strange disappearances and odd weather patterns have tapered off, and most of the missing parties have been found. Chaos no longer rules the streets, and it is finally safe to visit your neighbors again."

Kenji's dazzling grin sparkled like the sun on raindrops for people across Japan despite his ordinary cookie-cutter appearance. The smile fell abruptly as he continued.

"Locally, our community continues to mourn the loss of Ogino Koji, the High Priest of the Kohakugawa Shrine and a fixture of the Kohakugawa area for over 60 years. No successor has been chosen for the position of High Priest, although rumors have it that one Taijiya Kumiro, who has been working as Ogino-nisou's partner, may be chosen by the Priestess to help her. Ogino-daitoku was discovered yesterday in the forest confirming his suspected death. Strangely enough, he was arrayed quite respectfully, as if he had been left in state to be discovered. An autopsy indicated his death as heart failure. As a personal friend, I wish him farewell."

His co-anchor patted his hand as she continued their daily report.

"Farewell Ogino-daitoku. It's been a long ten months for us all! In local news, Ogino-nisou and MountainChild-miko, two women who have been missing since the start of the strange phenomenon have been admitted into Hokkaido General Hospital. Their new husbands, Nigihayami-san and Take-san respectively, have taken over most of their duties until the primary female Shrine Keepers are able to perform them again. Called on special assignment to the priestesses is an emerging genius that is also known as Take-san. As an especially happy piece of news for the Kohakugawa Shrine, their High Priestess is due to be delivered of a baby sometime within the next two weeks."

He beamed wider as he replied.

"Wonderful news indeed Kana-chan, and may the shrine be blest with many children. In worldwide news, Jewel O'Drake has been found and is in the care of Mexico City Hospital. The man who found her claims to have fought off poachers to bring her in. Miss O'Drake however seems to have amnesia, claiming that she can only 'remember visiting the ruins at night, and then waking up with a strange man holding my hand and crying on my chest with a little iguana staring at me.' She is expected to be released back to her duties soon, and will be resuming leadership of the exploration of what has come to be known as the 'City of Tears.' MountainChild Marie, reported missing months ago from America and also is MountainChild-miko's mother turned up mysteriously right here on Hokkaido, and is also being treated by Take Ob."

A pale hand clicked off the television, surveying the spirits before him with his amethyst eyes, still grieving the temporary loss of the woman he loved. Take Ob, Ryu's son and Healer, had taken her under his figurative wing as well, and had assured him yesterday that Tsuchiko would be waking up soon.

"Thank Kami that it's over." Kumiro breathed.

"You mean thank Chihiro it's over Kumiro. With her participation in this, she's sure to become a Kami in her own right." Ryu said from the kitchen door.

Haku looked up from the shrine records he had been pouring over, glad for an excuse to rest his eyes as Ryu came in from the kitchen with bowls of miso soup.

Ryu continued. "I just talked to Lin. The girls have been released, and she's bringing them back. Ob is coming with them as he is 'retained as their personal doctor.' He thinks Gawakusa might come as soon as tomorrow, so he was really pushing for the early release, just in case she does not look human at her birth."

Haku rubbed his eyes before accepting his bowl of miso. "Has it really been that long Ryu?"

"With time having been out of phase for so long, I don't really know. Ob vaguely remembers other times messing with the river of time as we experience it, which is why he is younger than he should be linearly."

Kumiro accepted his bowl of miso, scrying deeply into the murky depths searching for the future. "What do we do now Haku-sama? With Koji's death, who becomes head priest?"

Kumiro looked up, waiting for his lord's answer.

"I can't be priest to myself, but I will continue to 'play' myself for matsuri. You work well with my mate, despite your ways, which have been curbed by Tsuchiko. Therefore, you will be the one to take up Koji's duties and rooms."

Kumiro frowned as he thought of all the paperwork that went with a head position and then frowned even deeper as he remembered who had done it before.

"What are we going to tell Chihiro about Koji-jisan?"

Haku sighed. "We tell her the truth, as painful as it may be. I have learned firsthand how dangerous it is to keep secrets from one's own mate. She came so very close to slipping away from me after her battle."

Ryu put down his spoon, taking up for a time his duties as groundskeeper.

"What about Lin and her family Haku?"

"We will construct another wing, and they will serve as 'ceremonial' guards in remembrance of her services, just as Tsuchiko is now employed here for her own sacrifices."

"Very well Haku, I'll hire Good Fortune tomorrow. Tsukaimono will be glad to do something peaceful again."

Ryu eyed his friend as the other dragon stared into his food, not hearing his previous comment, or perhaps ignoring it in favor of brooding over thoughts of Chihiro.

"Haku?"

"Yes Ryu?"

The two Kami exchanged glances across the room, each still wearing the woes they had been given in the war.

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired like you are. When Chihiro comes home I will rest in her pool. I suggest you do the same with your bride before she tries one of Coyote's love songs on you."

Ryu laughed and the somber mood lifted from the trio, the three males all shared in the joke.

"She'll probably have better luck than I did with it last year. When I sang it to her, she got so mad at me for listening to Coyote again that we slept in separate rooms for a week. To think I used to be the one chasing her!"

Kumiro had to ask his question. "When did you listen to Coyote before, this sounds like a good story."

Ryu blushed remembering how Coyote had tricked in that summer long ago after finding BlowingWind, then glared at Haku when he spoke.

"I do believe it is called Karma Ryu."

Haku ducked as a phone book flew at his head for his comment, and Kumiro glared at Ryu after failing to dodge it. The human threw the heavy book back at the magma dragon, and the water dragon used the opportunity to dash out to his river.

"I am not getting yelled at for fighting in the house. However, I will let Mother and Father know that Chihiro is coming home."

Haku smiled as he quickly wrote his messages and folded twin paper cranes that flew in opposite directions to find the ones he had addressed them to. Satisfied that all was well, he harvested the edible river grasses for Chihiro, knowing that she would want a salad when she came home.

"Something special is going to happen tonight. Nature is restless, and so am I."

* * *

Chihiro labored in the warm tub, glad for the water relaxing her abused muscles. Mrs. MountainChild was out in the living room with Ten, Haku's father Tatsu, Haku's mother Nyuuhakushoku who had put on a very convincing illusion to hide her hair, Chitsuko and Kumiro. Akio and Yuuko had also come, and Chihiro's father paced nervously as her mother tried to soothe his fears.

Chihiro did not know how she knew who was outside. She just did. At this moment, she didn't care how she knew either.

"You're doing great Chi, so much better than I did." BlowingWind encouraged her from one side, she thought it was the right.

"Just a little more Sen, our daughter is almost here." Haku whispered into one ear, which her foggy mind deduced to be her left.

"I see the head everyone. Lots of black hair, and she looks human so far." Ob commented carefully.

Chihiro relaxed as the contraction left her, resting to prepare for the next push. The rest was not long though. Soon the fiery belt tightened around her again and the world was only pounding heat and the sound of voices urging her on, and the gentle touch of their hands.

"One more push Nigihayami-sama. One should do it."

She bore down, and Gawakusa slipped out. Ob snatched her up, the water doing a good job of rinsing her clean, and wrapped her in a warm dry towel.

"Quet Quet!" She chirped indignantly before releasing a howl that shook the rafters. He hurriedly handed her into her mother's waiting arms as he dealt with the afterbirth now slipping preternaturally quickly out of the human.

Chihiro smiled into the green eyes and short black fuzz plastered down where the water had already rolled away and dried. Her face was round and red now, but she knew it would thin out and become as pale as Haku's.

"Quet Quet!" The child chirped glumly before attacking Chihiro's nearest breast.

The water was draining around her now, and BlowingWind's hands were gone, telling Chihiro that she had decided it was time to drain the tub. Elegant hands wrapped a large fluffy towel around her soon and gently dried her off.

Soon Gawakusa was asleep, and Haku held her gently as BlowingWind helped Chihiro get clean clothes on and to situate a very large pad to absorb the extra blood she would be shedding for six weeks.

Haku smiled into the eyes of his firstborn, and uttered the ancient words he had said over the Ogino family for generations, adding new weight to the bonding.

"I will protect and provide for you to the best of my ability, my daughter."

* * *

I'm attempting to repost this since the archive isn't showing it . . . even though it was uploaded May 18, 2006.

Well, number forty-nine makes the last chapter for this book of the life and adventures of Ogino Chihiro and her Kami Nigihayami Kohakunushi. I still can't believe that I started this story back in December of 2004. That makes this almost a year and a half in production. I thank everyone who has stayed with me that long, and those who followed me from as far back as October of 2004, as well as those just joining me.

I also wish to give my thanks to my primary muse, the one who started this whole adventure we have been taken on with the birth of Rivers Never Die . . . my departed cat, MoonBeam. Although he has been dead for a long time now, his spirit still inspires me, as does my daughter for whom Promise to Protect and Provide was written.

Thanks also to the original characters that I have birthed through writing these stories, even if they only are figments of my imagination that torture me to get my stories finished . . . then complain about them.

Although this is the last chapter of this story in my Spirited Away arc, I have other collection and stories in Spirited Away to finish. I also have a project beginning in the Inuyasha fandom just starting out that I have decided will actually tie in with Spirited Away somewhere in the middle of it where Chihiro will actually make an appearance.

Much love and Brightest Blessings,

Teresa Huddleston-Garcia who is LadyRainStarDragon.


End file.
